


通緝 by 森洛

by orphan_account



Category: asdffbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 喬伊斯一直隱秘用藥物自行將Omega體質強行更改為Beta。但因長時間服用禁藥，在漫長歲月中身體對藥物的敏感性下降甚至消失。當第一次發情期到來的時候，無助的被氣味激發喪失思考能力的Alpha壓倒瞬間。身體比腦袋更快速的做出反應，等從狂躁中微微清醒那名Alpha已經死亡。於是前任的帝國上將開始逃亡旅途。入坑提示：後期有生子情節，HE，1V1。內容標籤：異世大陸 科幻 年下 前世今生搜索關鍵字：主角：喬伊斯，澤來修·安澤 │ 配角：雷吉諾德，禁，南 │ 其它：ABO，A×O





	通緝 by 森洛

《通緝》作者：森洛/七十年

第1章 第一章 本能  
  
喬伊斯站在倉庫內，正認真的數著箱子，統計字數。身上卻突然傳來痛苦的燥熱感，手指輕顫，雙指間的鋼筆滑落在地上。迸濺出的藍黑色液體，綻放在冰冷的水泥地上。  
他呼吸紊亂身體不停地顫抖著，從關閉的門下方的縫隙，傳來源源不斷的雄性氣味，困難的挪動時害的箱子倒塌，將他層層包裹在裡面。  
倉庫內飄散著甜膩的味道，大腦一片空白，外套內的襯衫被不斷湧出的汗水浸濕，滿面潮紅的抓著前襟胡亂的扯開，指尖痙攣困難的拿出藥瓶。  
該死……為什麼在這種時刻失去藥效。  
困難的瞇著眼睛，眼前的一切被蒙上一層薄霧，害得他只能迷迷糊糊胡亂摸索著打開。  
緊閉的門瞬間被推開，突然湧入大量壓迫性的雄性氣味，害的喬伊斯痛苦的蜷縮在裡面，手指抓著藥瓶，指尖浮現青白色。  
誤闖入來到這裡的雷契爾，推開門聞到美味誘人氣味，雙眼通紅的看著喬伊斯。平常的上將總是仗著天賦極高，對他們都是一副鄙夷的樣子，劈頭蓋臉的訓斥也是常有的，而此刻卻脆弱無助誘人的倒在牆角，顫抖著身體金黃色的雙眸濕漉漉的，金黃色的短髮被汗水染濕，狼狽凌亂的黏在額頭上。  
氣味，躁動……大腦……思考……統統消失。  
喬伊斯被本能激發出慾望的部下狠狠地按到在地上，手裡的藥瓶掉落在地上，他雙手捂著鼻子，鼻尖環繞著雄性的氣味，金色的髮絲被鋼筆水沾髒，狼狽的扭動身子掙扎著。  
雙手被舉到頭頂，被細長的繩索緊緊禁錮著，掌心內的藥瓶滑落，白色的藥片灑滿地。頸上瘋狂滑膩的舔舐令他噁心的乾嘔，胃部傳來針刺般的燒灼感。  
指甲狠狠的摩擦著粗糙的地面，喘息困難的喝道：「放肆。」  
只不過，虛弱的阻止的話語，配合著不斷地喘息聲音，不僅毫無威懾力，簡直正如與戀人鬧彆扭的嬌嗔少女。整齊的軍服上純金打造的紐扣，被用力的撕扯掉落，裡面單薄潔白的襯衫被汗水打濕，緊緊貼著身體勾勒出性感的身形。  
「親愛的上將大人，明明有著這麼可愛的臉，為什麼總要自以為似的訓斥，您只需要乖乖躺在地上生孩子就好，明明只是個Omega。」經常被年輕上將訓斥的少將，此刻在甜膩香甜的味道下，激發出本能的同時並將積壓許久的怨念，借由著狎暱的動作全部發洩出。  
透明的襯衫下裡面的風景，令雷契爾更加喪失本能。隔著布料溫熱的舌尖粗魯胡亂的舔舐著，從結實的人魚線緩緩上移。含住粉紅的柔軟用力吸吮著。  
身上不斷傳來的濕濡的觸感令喬伊斯痛苦的搖擺腦袋，鼻尖前環繞著濃重的雄性味道，猶如一根無形的利劍將他的名為理性的盾牌，輕而易舉的瓦解。指甲狠狠的在地上胡亂的劃著，指肚磨蹭的血肉模糊，鐵銹味微微緩解濃厚的雄性味道，利用著痛覺讓麻痺混沌的大腦回歸清明。  
頸間粗魯吞噬的輕咬，半瞇著的眸望向不遠處灑落一地的藥片，修長手指毫不留情的用力戳到雷契爾的眼睛，趁著雷契爾哀嚎時，踉踉蹌蹌爬著拿起白色的藥片。胡亂的撿起白片藥片，大把的吞進口內，滿口的苦澀令他蹙眉，用力咬碎藥片後緩緩嚥下。  
幾秒後，劇烈的痛感源源不斷從頭部傳來，痛苦的躺在地上翻滾著，頭部劇烈的痛，雙手掐著脖子，白皙的手背上浮出青筋。  
雷契爾終於努力的瞪開眼睛，被痛疼刺激更加無理性，洩憤捏著倒在地上的上將的脖子提起。雷契爾忽然頸間一痛，血流噴出淌著喬伊斯滿臉。表情猙獰的頭顱在地上滾了幾圈，靜靜的躺在地面上，倉庫裡瞬間寂靜無比。  
喬伊斯雙眸被鮮血浸濕，看著雷契爾的頭被踢爆很遠，搖搖擺擺的走到很遠，緩緩提起，筆直腿下的軍靴，惡狠狠踩著冰冷僵硬的軀幹，似乎濃重的血腥味能讓上將混沌的大腦微微清明。  
視野不停地搖擺，他再也無法承受腦部持續的劇烈疼痛，身子不停搖晃著，終於倒在了冰冷的水泥地上。  
作者有話要說： 簡單ABO世界介紹：  
【Alpha】＝【總攻】 無發情期，不能生子，更有力量。  
【Beta】 ＝【普通人】有短暫的發情期，有幾率生子。  
【Omega】＝【總受】 有發情期，可以生子。  
  
第2章 第二章 通緝  
  
喬伊斯被輕輕拍醒，揉著惺忪的雙眸，仰視著一臉擔憂望著他的雷吉諾德。環顧四周，教室內靜悄悄的，講台上的老師和同學都離去。  
雷吉諾德擔心的問道：「喬？」  
「剛剛似乎做了很可怕的夢，不過，頭好疼……記不住了。」他困擾的皺眉，努力思索但總是有塊無形的巨石阻擋思緒前進。  
「雖然馬上要評測考試，但是喬的功課那麼好，很輕鬆就通過了，別擔心。」雷吉諾德大咧咧的拍著他的肩膀安慰道。誤以為喬伊斯是因為評測考試壓力過大，所以最近行為有些反常。  
喬伊斯揉著發脹的眉梢。可能自己真的是壓力過大，所以導致最近睡眠質量嚴重下降。他懶洋洋的打著呵欠，頂著濃重的黑眼圈雙手支撐著桌面，緩緩站起來。  
他是制動學的一年生，身世不明，他曾經遭遇重大災禍徹底失去記憶，被好心的神父收養。性格冷淡的他，想到神父卻唇角微微上揚，他很感激神父收留他。  
頭頂傳來溫熱的觸感，蓬鬆柔軟的頭髮被好友惡作劇的揉亂，不習慣與人如此親近的喬伊斯，不自然的微微退後幾步，灰白色的髮絲隨著動作微微顫動，有些疏離的扣好敞開的校服領口。  
「喬的髮色很罕見呀。」雷吉諾德大咧咧的，輕佻起喬伊斯的下頜，認真凝視著他的雙眸，「眼睛也很特殊，真想看看喬的狼型姿態會是什麼樣子。」  
不快的拍開雷吉諾德不規矩的手，食指上精巧的指環閃耀著光芒。他難堪的撇過臉，正常的Alpha都可以自由的轉換狼型姿態與人型，連Beta人生也有幾段時間可以自由轉換，而他卻喪失變成狼型的能力。  
好在冷場的時候，雷吉諾德及時興高采烈的又道：「軍校外新開了一家烤肉店，我還沒去過呢，我們一起去嘗嘗吧。」  
「可是，教堂裡剩下的麵包還有幾塊……」  
「我請你，走吧走吧走吧……」  
「可是……浪費食物神父會很傷心。」  
喬伊斯被好友半強迫的拉到烤肉店內，不自在的吸吮著吸管，杯子裡的冰塊互相拍擊，發出咯吱咯吱的聲音。空氣中飄散著誘人的肉香味，向來挑食的他肚子也開始叫囂起來。  
雷吉諾德很細心的將盤內的肉倒入煎鍋內，仔細的翻烤起來。桌面上擺放著各類在當下算是古老的餐具。  
「對了，喬有看最近發佈的通緝令嗎？被通緝的上將居然與喬同名。」  
聽到好友的話，喬伊斯居然莫名的心虛起來，緊張的說道：「好巧。」  
「是啊，不過通緝令上面居然沒有照片，真奇怪，只簡單的寫是金髮金眸的男人，新上任的上將還未被報紙爭先恐後的報道，就被通緝了真是倒霉啊。」  
他喉嚨乾澀，「那位上將為什麼被通緝？」  
雷吉諾德見喬伊斯難得對這種事情這麼感興趣，皺眉努力思索很久，興奮的說道：「據說他是Omega，殺死了蓄意強姦他的Alpha……罕見的Omega啊，一想到就好幸福，真想以後能和一名Omega結婚生子。」  
喬伊斯只聽了半句，渾身血液彷彿被瞬間凝滯。小心翼翼的呼吸，頭頂上為了驅散燒肉煙霧的制風機發出的陣陣冷風，令他從背脊處泛起一絲涼意蔓延到全身。  
「喬……喬。」  
「啊……」喬伊斯回過神來，負罪般的不適感漸漸消散。難以置信他居然對此事格外的關心。  
「果然我還是學不會筷子，啊，好難呀。」雷吉諾德像小孩子一樣的撒嬌說道，手指間的筷子歪歪扭扭交叉著。  
「桌面上不是有叉子嗎？」喬伊斯不解的問道。  
「可是，感覺用筷子很高端的感覺……啊……」雷吉諾德手中的筷子又掉在地上，鬱悶頹然的說道：「果然還是不行。」  
喬伊斯對筷子很熟悉，自然的拿起筷子夾起烤肉，沾著蜜汁醬料往口中送去，卻被好友在半空中用叉子截住。他疑惑的看向好友。  
「喬，烤肉要用籽竹皮會更好吃。」說完就將烤肉裹進紫色的菜葉中，一臉興奮的用叉子餵著喬伊斯。  
他試探的輕咬著，香甜的汁液瞬間溢滿口腔，還加上外焦裡嫩的烤肉，果然如雷吉諾德所說的那樣，烤肉與紫竹皮彷彿入絕配般。  
「好吃吧。」雷吉諾德期待的看著他。  
「嗯。」  
「嘿嘿嘿，果然喬和我之間還是有很多共同點的。」  
喬伊斯見好友如此得意的樣子，他用筷子夾塊烤肉沾上醬料，裹在籽竹皮裡。輕鬆的用筷子將烤肉遞至好友唇邊，看著雷吉諾德滿足的一口咬入。  
「唔……真好吃，喬真好。」雷吉諾德幸福的咀嚼，含糊不清的說道。  
兩個人愉快的吃著香噴噴的晚餐，當酒足飯飽之後，環顧烤肉店內其他桌空蕩蕩的。喬伊斯看了一看牆上的時鐘，手腕上的通訊器滴答滴答的響起。  
確認開啟通訊器後，彈出半通明的四維窗口，校舍的輔導員浮現在屏幕上，提示著他們請快速回到校舍，此刻距離門禁時間只有三十分鐘。  
「雷吉，我們回去吧。」  
喬伊斯闔上通訊器，紙巾擦拭著唇角，而已經結完賬的雷吉諾德，看起來心情很好的說道：「嗯。」  
夜晚的溫度極低，所以街上人跡稀少，穿過橫道繞過巷口就是校舍的側門。剛邁入巷口就感覺到不對勁，想要反身拉扯著好友離開，卻被人從身後粗魯的禁錮住，餘光偷瞄到抓住他的男人的肩章，訝然的停止掙扎。  
作為一名軍校生，當然知道這是只有偵查警員才可以擁有的肩章。他犯了什麼錯誤嗎？為什麼會有警員來抓他。  
雷吉諾德惱怒的聲音很快的從他身後傳來，「你們幹嘛抓喬？快放開他。」  
「按照上面的要求，我們要對此人進行拘捕。」  
「憑什麼！喬有沒有違反法律，你們沒有權利這樣做。」  
「喬伊斯，就是通緝令上面寫的上將。」警員公式化的回應道。  
雷吉諾德激動的說：「不可能，他怎麼可能是那位上將。他明明是Beta啊，而且是軍校內罕見的天才，他的身體也並不太好，怎麼可能會殺人呢！他真的只是我們學校，制動學的機甲一科的學生。」  
另一位警員看著沉默的喬伊斯說道：「你不想解釋什麼嗎？」  
喬伊斯急促的喘息，茫然的雙瞳怔怔的看著地面，眼前閃過猩紅可怕的畫面。突然身體被崩潰的好友瘋狂的搖晃著身體。  
「快解釋啊，一定是他們搞錯了，喬怎麼可能殺人，對不對。」雷吉諾德喘著粗氣，小心翼翼的問道。  
喬伊斯終於回過神來，面上血色褪盡，聲音顫抖的說道：「你們真的認錯人了，那名上將是Omega，而是我Beta，我們只是名字相同而已。」  
「我證明喬說的都是事實。」雷吉諾德急忙說道。  
另一位警司從密閉的箱子內，拿出一枚針管，漆黑的巷子突然命令起來，空中微型警艦照射出光線。習慣黑暗的雙眸一時間本能的闔上眼睛。耳邊響起雷吉諾德瘋狂的吼叫聲：「你們要做什麼？你們怎麼可以私自注射藥物。」  
困難瞇著眼睛，喬伊斯暴露在空氣中的手腕，卻感到一絲涼意，瞬間細微的針刺感從手臂傳來。霎那間，呼吸變得急促凌亂，他明顯的感覺到，環繞在鼻尖的氣味，與往常不相同。  
喬伊斯面色緋紅，與警司緊貼的脊背瞬間感到不適感。而雷吉諾德也敏感的感覺到，空氣中蔓延著一縷甜美誘人的味道，聞到這股味道，渾身的血液沸騰叫囂著。  
警員來前已服下克制誘惑的藥物，空氣中的未標記過Omega的味道，對他毫無作用。  
「剛剛為你注射的是，抑制劑解藥，果然是你，喬伊斯上將。」  
「喬……你。」雷吉諾德捂著鼻子，壓制著本能。  
喬伊斯聽到好友不可置信的聲音，他雙手捂著胸口，眾多Alpha兇猛的氣味害得他難過的蹲在地上。藥效越來越強，瞪大雙眸，手臂用力的揮向身後的警司，跌跌撞撞的朝前跑去。  
可是前方的道路卻被突然湧出的警員們，層層包裹著。狠狠咬緊下唇，濃重的鐵銹味蔓延在口腔內，月光下的骨節分明的食指上精巧的指環，閃耀著紫色的光芒，幾秒過後，濃濃的煙霧包裹著整個巷口。  
  
第3章 第三章 機甲  
  
喬伊斯坐在駕駛艙內，密閉的空間阻隔雄性兇猛的氣味。下唇湧出滴滴血珠，從下頜滑落到正下方的操作觸摸屏上。  
赤紅的血液很快被屏幕所吸收，他茫然的看著下面，入螻蟻般脆弱的人們。忍耐著渾身燥熱，胡亂的脫掉上衣，用著鋒利的匕首狠狠滑向胳膊。在疼痛的刺激下，他終於從泥濘不堪的本能中勉強掙脫出。  
謹慎的環顧四周，雖然身為制動學機甲系的學生，但是每個國家只允許擁有七台機甲的情況下，他只進入機甲內只有三次。進入機甲操控機甲，是班內學生們共同的夢想。  
可是，明明是第一次進到這個機甲內部，可是卻對裡面每一個位置都那麼的熟悉，就好像是遇到久別重逢的老友，心臟急促的跳動著。向來冷靜的他，此刻雙瞳中充溢著興奮。  
駕駛艙內突然劇烈搖晃，頭頂的微型警艦不停對突然出現的機甲發動攻擊，紫紅色的激光炮不斷向它發射，同時發出的刺耳聲波令喬伊斯難過的摀住耳朵。  
「警告！危險！正在被持續攻擊，防護層X5即將被攻破。」  
艙內的警示燈，不停閃耀著黃色的信號。  
「該死。」喬伊斯熟練的確認啟動機甲，身上瞬間浮現出駕駛員的安全皮甲。快速的將模式調整為戰鬥模式，操控機甲反手拿起電驅式電磁機槍，透過左眼鏡片望向精確放大數倍的警艦狠狠射擊。  
「嘖，這位微型警艦的操控員居然躲過去了。」喬伊斯雖然興奮，卻被沒有忘記他的處境，此刻不宜戀戰，養精蓄銳。  
迅速的放出光束盾，小心翼翼的邁過樓房，改變預定軌道，選擇朝住帝都城西前進，那裡人煙稀少，不會傷及到無辜的平民。儘管他知道，此刻前往住宅區才是明智的選擇。  
瞇著眼睛，迅速的轉身用光束盾擋出從後面發射出的粒子炮。正想快速反擊，身上卻湧起陣陣熱潮，只是微微停頓了幾秒，便被不知從哪衝出來的另一架機甲用光束籠困在原地。  
「喬伊斯你作為前任上將，自然知道私自盜用機甲後果是多麼嚴重，盡快從駕駛艙出來，否則我們將強行將你拖出。」  
抽出匕首連續劃了幾刀，舌尖舔舐著汩汩湧出的鮮血。灰白色的瞳盯著面前深藍色的機甲，握緊的手指微微鬆開，啟動掌心內的火焰噴射器。  
炙熱的火苗噴向敵對機甲趁對方防禦時，迅速抽出後背的冷刃劍用力揮向光束，猛烈的撞擊後，金黃色光束牢破裂成碎片，飄舞在半空中。喬伊斯轉至急速模式，呈S型路線，一路躲避著跳躍前進。  
猶如身體記憶操作著手指靈活的輸入更改電子裝備系統，裡面的彈藥顯示著攜彈量不足，僅有200發。而供給機甲的能源，也飛快的消耗著，餘光瞄到後面的機甲依然窮追不捨。  
這樣下去會被追上的，只能速戰速決，想到這裡喬伊斯兩隻手臂用力抓起巨型石塊朝對方砸去。轉至爆發狀態，能源消耗量瞬間成倍增長，核心引擎加速運轉，周圍飄散粒子被瞬間聚集在胸口，融成巨大的藍色能量炮，狠狠的朝對方釋放出。  
他所使用的這台機甲，是教科書中從未提到過的機甲，而對方的機甲是一輛是S級別的。S級別在目前機甲中屬於最強級別，雖然那群機械怪物還在不停研究著新型機甲。  
很快在成成煙霧的掩蓋下，那輛機甲又快速的衝了過來，他迅速的拿起身後的巨劍，兩劍刀刃相對。他雙手不穩的握緊劍柄，劍鍔不停顫動，迅速的微微側身，鋒利的巨劍流暢的砍下敵對機甲的右臂。  
靈敏的迅速跳躍撤離，而敵對機甲因為損傷嚴重，機甲自行啟用保護系統，將駕駛員送出操作艙。連續幾回合的戰鬥，喬伊斯本來就不多的能源瞬間只有百分之三，急忙啟動撤退系統。  
見微型警艦早被甩在身後，他勉強的操作身後的光翼，朝遠處飛行躲避著。  
喬伊斯所操縱的機甲，剛剛到鄰城就因耗光所有能源不能動彈，從駕駛艙困難跳躍出。身後機械的龐然大物瞬間消失在黑夜中，直到現在他無法得知那機甲是從哪兒來的。  
不過值得慶幸的是，他暫時安全了。隱藏在貧民窟的垃圾廠內，儘管刺鼻的味道與髒亂環境讓他微微皺眉，不過殘留的雄性味道也被這股噁心的味道掩蓋住，著實讓處在發情期的他好受些。  
胳臂上的傷口邊緣，血跡略微乾枯，凝固在白皙的皮膚上。氣息紊亂且無力的倚靠在牆角，雙手環抱著半曲起的雙腿，面孔上驚恐的表情被埋在雙臂中。  
眉梢隱隱作痛，第一波發情期暫時被他抵過，但是第二波很快就會來到。軍校服的上衣紐扣因剛剛的拘捕被凌亂的扯落無法扣上，狼狽的裹緊衣服，冰冷的環境令他瑟瑟發抖。  
「可惡，他們到底對我的身體做了什麼。」他心緒不寧的望著銀白色的月牙。  
這其中肯定有誤會，神父撿到他的時候，他就做過身體檢查的，結果顯示他確實是Beta。怎麼可能會突然變成Omega，一定都是那莫名其妙的注射劑的原因。  
喬伊斯灰白色的髮絲狼狽的黏在額頭，堅毅的雙瞳此刻卻有一縷動搖。  
可是……他們卻一副證據確鑿的態度，會不會……他真的是被通緝的……  
喬伊斯用力搖頭想要將這可怕的想法從大腦驅除，怎麼可能，雖然他沒有見過Omega，但是聽到神父介紹後，他也像雷吉諾德一樣，特別想要與那稀少珍貴的Omega組為伴侶。  
他真的殺人了嗎？即使那人是強。奸犯。  
「夠了！喬伊斯你現在不是思考這個的時候。」手指狠狠的掐著手背，緩慢的站起身來，他的第二波發情期很快要到來。右手按著金屬牆壁摸索著朝遠處走去，剛剛消失的指環，不知何時又重新出現在食指上。  
只可惜遭遇這一切的喬伊斯，並沒有注意到一直戴著的指環異樣。儘管竭力佯裝平靜，但心中築起的保護層很脆弱，隨時的危機都可能成為令他崩潰的最後一根稻草。儘管是罕見的高材生，但他畢竟只是一名一年生。  
自從注射後，明顯的感覺到體力不足，就連曾經輕鬆自如的翻牆，現在卻困難無力狼狽的躍過，並且跳下時，腳踝發出清脆的聲音。喬伊斯惱怒自己的不爭氣，但是每動一下就傳來劇烈的疼痛。  
蹙眉單腿蹦著朝前緩慢前進，穿過小巷，隱藏在黑暗中注視著街上。街上並沒有路人，他等待五分鐘左右迅速的半蹲著，躲避著監視器視角。  
前方大樓正面的電子屏上，顯示著帝都中心正一片火光，一群無思維的機器消防員，正在勤勞的善後。畫面突然調轉，一位身穿制服的新聞記者正報道著剛剛的事故，聽到記者說道並沒有人員傷亡，喬伊斯懸著的心終於安下。  
電子屏上有浮現他的照片，是他入學時神父陪著他一起拍的。灰白色的頭髮當時還被同學嘲諷說異類，他當時無助羞恥的低頭，神父聽聞卻溫柔的撫摸著他的頭髮，不停地安慰他。  
「對不起神父，我令你丟臉了。」喬伊斯喉嚨乾澀的說道。  
神父此刻應該也看到這條新聞了，他一定會很傷心。還有，雷吉諾德不知道如何了，他一定也會對他很失望。回想起好友對那位上將被通緝時興奮帶有同情的口吻，心臟驟疼，猶如千百發利劍狠狠刺入的痛感。  
背緊緊的貼著牆壁，緩慢小心的朝前挪動著，躲避著另一監控器的死角視線。前方是一家藥房，他需要及時處理手臂上的傷口，不然一旦傷口感染發燒無法移動，他就會被抓捕。  
突然熟悉的燥熱重新遊走在體內，因為是白天人流密集的街道，此刻殘留的雄性氣味令他雙腿發軟。困難的砸開門，急切的鑽進去緊緊關上門，背抵在門面上。  
身子不斷下滑，無力的坐在地上。羞恥的部位分泌出透明粘液，染濕黑色的內褲，並且隨著不斷流淌的體液，內壁傳來空虛的癢麻感。  
光滑的額頭上沁出密密麻麻的汗珠，灰白色的雙瞳蒙上一層水霧，水光瀲灩的瞳仁呆呆的注視著前方，緋紅的臉頰映襯著紅腫的下唇更加誘人，被整理過的軍校服整齊的貼在濕潤的上身，帶有一股禁慾的意味。筆直修長的雙腿，此刻難耐的互相摩擦著，想要減輕此刻的痛苦。  
不行，這樣下去好糟糕，馬上就要天亮了，一旦需要工作的Alpha開始出現在街道上，那股可怕的氣味一定會讓他喪失理性的。  
想到這裡，他難過的支撐身體站起，緩慢的走向機械化的藥庫，看著浮出的請輸入密碼的窗口，指尖顫抖的破解著密碼。明明並沒有學習過，但是卻思路清晰的一一破解著保護程序，很快通往藥庫的大門被打開。  
還未來得及興奮，脖頸被狠狠的被彎曲的胳臂桎梏著，與此同時唇被大掌狠狠摀住。  
喬伊斯驚恐的掙扎著，卻被身後的人狠狠用勒緊胳臂，即將要窒息的缺氧感，令他無力的倚靠在對方身上。那人是什麼時候出現在這裡的？難道自從他進來時，那人就在這裡了嗎？糟糕，發情期連警惕性都減退許多。  
  
第4章 第四章 大意  
  
迅速的弓著身，趁著身後的人還未來得及反應，雙手狠狠的抓緊頸間的胳臂，迅猛的將人投出，抽出鋒利的匕首，抵在從他背後越過重重地摔在地上的人。  
劇烈的動作牽扯到手臂，原本微微癒合的傷口重新破裂，溫熱的血珠不斷順著輪廓滑過手心，匕柄沾滿鮮血與掌心潮濕的汗水。被濃厚雲層遮擋的月亮，慢悠悠的現身，月光灑滿大地。  
喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，在黯淡的月光下看著身下的人。金色的長髮掩蓋住半張臉，翠綠色的雙眸中充滿恐懼。  
聞不到雄性氣味，那這個人是Omega，怪不得他沒有察覺到異樣。第一次碰到及其寶貴的Omega，與所有帝國人的反應一樣，面對體質虛弱的人，他壓制對方的力氣微微減輕許多。  
「你是誰？」是女性嗎？怎麼會自己出現在這裡。  
「米、米……路」米路怯怯的望著他，磕磕巴巴的說道。  
在帝國中，普通平民是沒有姓氏的，而為帝國做出傑出貢獻的人，才會被帝王賜予姓氏，作為無限榮耀的獎賞。整個帝國曾被帝王賦予姓氏的人寥寥可數。  
青澀軟糯的少年音令喬伊斯得知身下的人並非女性，身上又傳來一波燥熱，重心不穩的朝前倒下，匕首被他快速轉換放下，堪堪的插入距離米路頭部只有幾厘米的位置。  
溫熱的體溫讓一直處在冰冷環境中的喬伊斯舒服的輕歎著，從尾椎泛起的一縷酥麻感似乎令血液沸騰，柔軟的腿根情不自禁的摩擦著。好……羞恥……快停止啊！可是又好舒服。  
喬伊斯眼角通紅，淚珠不斷從眼眶滾落。頸間傳來溫熱的觸感，微微開闔的雙唇被塞入一粒膠囊，飢渴的喉嚨胡亂的吞嚥著。  
「你……剛剛給我吃了什麼？」灰白色的雙瞳閃過一縷冷意，努力維持鎮定的問道。  
「這個能讓你稍微好受些，你也是Omega吧，怎麼會讓處在發情期Omega隨意走動，太馬虎了。」米路心疼很氣憤的說道。  
吃下的藥似乎真的有效，不知道是不是心理作用的原因，身體的燥熱減輕許多，緩慢的站起的時候發現褲子後潮濕一片。知道是被自己分泌出的體。液染濕的喬伊斯，此刻斯面紅耳赤，扯過掛在牆角的制服，繫在腰間遮擋著水跡。  
手腕處的通訊器迅速的彈出思維窗口，裡面呈現出剛剛他與警司對峙，濃濃煙霧中被突然出現的機甲雙手捧入駕駛艙的慢鏡頭。半透明的畫面中完全錄入他的樣貌，上面穿著黑色制服胸前佩戴胸章的男人，嚴肅的提醒著廣大居民發現此人請盡快與安全局聯繫。  
米路茫然的來回扭頭，比對著面前這張面孔與窗口內的有何不同，驚慌的啜泣的說道：「你、你……求求你不要殺我……我不想死。」  
喬伊斯聽到少年的哭腔，看著米路潔白的褲子此刻被灰塵染髒，想要上前拉他站起來，可是每當他前進一步，米路便顫抖向後挪去，直到身後沒有路。  
他淡淡看著被嚇壞的少年，語調平穩拉長：「你知道那位喬伊斯上將的事情嗎？把你全部說出來。」  
「不、不知道。」  
看著咬緊下唇，眸光飄忽不定的米路，喬伊斯匕首重新貼回少年臉頰旁，威脅的笑道：「說。」  
米路扁著唇被嚇得鼻尖酸澀，哽咽的說道：「我只聽過新聞中說，您是殺死下屬逃跑的犯人，僅此而已，不過……」  
「你見過喬伊斯上將？你到底是什麼人？」他警惕的看著米路。  
面前的米路倒是很困惑皺眉許久，指尖用力的拉扯著金黃色的長髮，對他說道：「在報紙上有見到嘛！具體是哪期記不住了，上面有誇讚您天資優秀，不過……」  
「繼續。」  
「有傳言說，您是被陷害的。」米路小心翼翼討好的說道。  
喬伊斯看著米路明顯畏懼他的樣子，自然知道後面的事情可能是米路為了討好他，故意編出來的謊言。儘管詢問少年卻沒有得出有效咨詢，唯一能得知的是那位上將是一位很低調的人，並沒有被人悉知。  
「你有被標記了嗎？」  
米路很老實的說道：「沒有，不過如果再過三年沒有找到想要結合的對象，就要去接受審配了。」  
帝國與邦聯情況相同，Omega是及其珍貴的，因為容易沾染病菌，抵抗力極弱常常早夭。為了不讓種族滅亡，儘管得知這樣對Omega很沒有人性，但是為了大局考慮，Omega如果在100歲成年時，還沒有找到意中人的情況下，就會與優秀的Alpha進行審配。  
審配情節類似遠古某朝代中的相親差不多，直到找到看中的Alpha進行標記後才可以停止審配。而Omega一生都無需工作，因為有政府為他們發補貼金。  
這些事情都是喬伊斯甦醒過來後，神父閒來無事講給他聽的。只不過，神父並沒有告訴Omega他發情期該怎麼辦。  
「那……」喬伊斯咬牙切齒的繼續說下去，「發情期時躲在哪裡安全？」  
「發情期時會在BXN區中央樓住上一個月，Omega每年會發情兩次，春天與秋天，您、您冬天發情期我也是第一次見到。」  
都因為那該死的藥，害得他現在變成這樣，他一定要想辦法調查清楚這件事情，然後還給他清白。不過目前最重要的事情是，先躲過發情期再說。  
「那裡對於我來說安全嗎？」喬伊斯雙手輕柔的捧著米路的臉，微微彎腰彼此的鼻尖輕觸，認真的盯著少年翠綠色的雙眸。  
米路臉頰情不自禁泛紅，「安全的，那裡並不允許如何Alpha進入，曾經也有Alpha想要闖入卻被門口的感測儀發現，被立刻處決，從那之後就再也沒有人敢起那心思。」  
他仔細的看著翠綠色的眸中並無異樣的緊張情緒，瞇著眼睛鬆開雙手，轉換成左手拿著匕首，對比著使用右手他還是用左手更流暢。匕柄抵著米路的後背。  
「帶我去BXN區。」  
擦去指紋推開門，小心翼翼的觀望後，半推著米路前進著，不遠處正巧是停車場。米路怯怯的說道：「BXN區距離這裡很遠……」  
喬伊斯自然明白米路的意思，匕首撬開側門的鎖，兩個人走入漆黑的車庫內。其中一台裝備有激光炮的刑警車讓他眼前一亮，並且鑰匙並沒有拔出，簡直這輛車就是為他準備一樣。他用力的砸壞車窗，先壓著少年鑽入車內，自己又快速進入。  
一切都是這麼的順利，順利的讓他感覺到深深的壓迫感，好像一個自投羅網的陷阱他已經鑽入。餘光瞄著米路天真可愛的樣子，他唇角勉強勾起。  
大概是自己想多了吧！目前的壓力因為過大的原因，他啟動車子。靈活的行駛在道路上，手指迅速將導航設定為BXN區，車子自行在寬廣的街上飛速前進，因為車上配有感應裝置，遇到其他車輛會自動躲避。  
「抱歉，一個月後我會保護你的安全，送你回家的。」喬伊斯側過頭認真的說道。  
米路一上車後原本驚懼的模樣瞬間消失，舔著乾澀的下唇，從裡面的冰櫃中拿出來冰粥，又熟練的拿出勺子不停吃著。  
見疲憊的喬伊斯躺在車墊上，米路笑瞇瞇的湊上去說道：「好啊，這個冰粥很好吃，你要不要吃。」  
「不必了。」沉浸在怠倦感中的喬伊斯，發覺到似乎哪裡不對，但是卻說不出來，見到旁邊放著的駕駛卡，他好奇的緩緩翻開。  
中央著的相片讓他瞬間警覺的起身，卻已來不及，整個人被氣質陡然一變的米路用手銬將雙手桎梏。毛茸茸的墊子上的駕駛卡上，照片上的人與米路的臉一模一樣。  
「對不起哦，上將大人，我確實以前見過你，並非是在報紙上聽聞你的消息，只不過再次遇到上將你的時候，你並不記得我了，真是好可惜，我可是聽到您被通緝的消息，特意申請作為抓捕您的其中一員。」  
少年委屈的充斥著耳膜，與溫柔的語調相反，手下的動作的卻絲毫不減輕。  
從一開始遇到少年，直到現在都漏洞百出。試想連通緝令上面都沒有照片的上將，又怎麼可能會出現在報紙上面。藥店內又怎麼會出現一位Ogema，刑警車怎麼又會隨便停在停車場內。  
並且米路上車後特別自然熟練的尋找食物，彷彿車內所有的東西擺放位置他都瞭如指掌。  
米路看著挫敗的前任長官，摸了摸喬伊斯的腦袋說道：「你還是很優秀的，處在發情期能做到這樣很不容易啦。」  
  
第5章 第五章 入獄  
  
惱怒的掙扎著，手腕處的手銬卻發出急促的電流，勉強支撐起的瞬間，又被迅速蔓延的酥麻感所致，渾身癱軟倒在柔軟的墊子上。困難的瞪著眼睛，看著米路似笑非笑的從他身上起來，披上黑色制服，胸前金色的徽章閃耀著刺眼的光芒。  
修長的手指將金色的長髮用一根碧綠色的絲帶隨意繫好，身穿制服的米路顯得很嚴謹，收去天真笑容的少年，整齊幹練的動作確實有幾分少將的氣勢。  
行駛道路被更改，車子在前一個路口，右轉彎後又繼續朝前行駛著。  
少年疑惑的撫摸著他的頭髮，「好好的金色頭髮，怎麼變成這麼醜的顏色，灰白色像個老頭子一樣。」  
喬伊斯微微瑟縮，不自在的朝後挪著，躲過少年親暱向他貼近的臉頰。蹙眉思索著如何逃脫目前危險的狀況，沉默著不再理會米路。  
輸了就是輸了，不管找什麼華麗的借口為自己開脫，結局依然不會改變，這一局確實是米路贏了。  
「上將大人，您還是別浪費力氣，好心提醒您一句如果強行拆開手銬，將有百分之八十的幾率，會引起安全系統的芯片自動爆炸。」米路看著冷淡的喬伊斯，有些無趣的又拿起冰粥慢悠悠的吃著。  
米路凌亂滑落的髮梢，隨著動作滑動在喬伊斯的頸間，之前被濃濃慾望遮掩住的疼痛，在藥效成功壓制住發情期的本能時，疼痛瞬間回歸。  
腳踝陣陣發疼，表情僵硬的試探活動腳腕，劇烈的疼痛令他難過的加重喘息。褲腿被小心翼翼的挽起，喬伊斯警惕的掙扎著，卻被米路輕而易舉的壓制。  
冰冷的指尖不斷遊走在腿部，冰冷的觸感從腳踝處傳來。面無表情的看著米路氣憤的表情，冷淡的闔上眼，鼻尖環繞著陣陣藥膏的清香味道。  
「嘶……」消毒藥液塗抹傷口時，湧出的白色氣泡令喬伊斯倒吸一口涼氣。  
「知道疼，還這麼對待自己的身體，要是留疤就糟了。」米路生氣的裹上白紗布，冷哼道。同時又小聲念叨：「萬一要是被那位尊貴的大人知道，真是不妙。」  
喬伊斯緩緩坐起，餘光瞄到腫的像是拳頭的腳踝上綁著的冰袋，和手臂上的紗布。看著少年困擾的皺眉神經兮兮喃喃自語，他冷淡的問道：「你是Omega對嗎？」  
「沒錯呦，我確實是Omega，您失去記憶可能忘記，曾經只有你唯一知道我是Omega，可是現在您卻忘記了，真讓我傷心。」米路假模假樣的擦拭著眼角並不存在的淚珠，「明明我都把最重要的事情告訴您了，對您的事情我卻一直一無所知。」  
「你為什麼要工作？」喬伊斯面無表情的轉移話題。  
米路反問道：「您為什麼要當上將呢？明明政府發的補貼金是足夠生活的。」  
喬伊斯揉著眉梢，明顯不快冷冷的說道：「我並不是那位上將，也許你不相信，但是早晚有一天我會查出真相的。」  
「好呀，那我拭目以待。」  
怎麼辦，難道真的要被送到監獄去嗎？可是，處在發情期時暫時去監獄中躲避，也算是安全的。但是想到大家對他失望的眼神，喬伊斯抿著唇，情緒有些低落。  
「你的藥可以支撐多久？為什麼要給我吃，捕捉處在發情期的我不是更容易些？」  
「嗯，上將你的問題好多哦，我慢慢回答，首先這個不是我的藥，是上面得知你可能會發情期到來，特別分配給我的藥，藥效大概是二十四小時，為什麼要給你吃呢，因為捕捉你的人其中還有很多，你也知道一個還未被標記過純情的Omega香甜的氣味，對他們的誘惑有多大吧。」  
聽完少年的話，喬伊斯心中計算著他還有多少時間，二十二小時左右想要找到個安全完全封閉的地方，自然是不可能的。不如先進入監獄撐過發情期在做下一步打算。  
「上面是誰？」  
「這個不能透露，機密事情是不可以隨便說的。」  
他看著少年人畜無害的表情，偷偷的想要撬開手銬時，屬於的他匕首被架在自己的頸間，冰冷的觸感令他光滑的皮膚冒出敏感的小顆粒。一時間他停住動作，惱怒的看著米路。  
單腿快速狠狠的掃向少年的腰間，見少年輕易躲過又迅速的彎曲身體，隨著人體慣性向前傾倒，同時將全身的力量集中於肘關節，用力的砸向米路的頭部。  
米路瞬間吃痛，惱怒的按向手中的遙控器。喬伊斯的手腕處瞬間傳來劇烈的痛感，甚至連耳邊都能聽到電流所發出的嘶嘶的聲音。只在一瞬間，便被找到空隙的少年用力的按倒。  
「真……真疼啊。」匕首重新又架回喬伊斯的脖子上。  
喬伊斯屈辱的被按在毛絨的墊子上，頭部陷入裡面，因呼吸困難臉頰紅潤，努力的掙扎卻依舊被狠狠的桎梏著。  
急促膨脹起的怒火令他冷聲的喝道：「米爾路少將，你認為你有什麼資格，站在這裡跟我這樣放肆。」  
他剛剛說完，瞬時感覺到頭部傳來劇烈的痛感，雙手用力的撕扯起髮絲，突然腦內如幻燈片似得飄過一張張畫面。  
米路見喬伊斯的反應不對，及時抽回匕首，從他身上站起，怔怔的看著喬伊斯表情扭曲，冷汗淋漓的胡亂在墊子上滾動著，發洩的吼出一些無意義的嘶啞音節。  
喬伊斯感到腦仁猶如被一排排小人，用著錘子不停敲擊著脆弱的大腦。過了許久，那陣痛苦才漸漸消退。他狼狽的瞇著眼睛，急促的呼吸著。  
「你剛才叫我什麼？」米路還沉浸在震驚中，不可置信的問道。  
喬伊斯困惑的皺眉，他剛剛說了什麼？為什麼頭會突然陣陣發疼。努力的思索著，大腦卻一片空白，絲毫也想不起來。只是依稀的記著那種感覺，不陌生卻很習慣。  
「我忘記了。」  
米路略顯失望的說道：「果然……」  
競速行駛的車子左拐後停在原地，地圖上藍色的標記路線已自動轉為紅色，窗口突然彈出來提示著已經到達。喬伊斯困難的蹲起，透過車窗向外望去，漆黑一片。  
「請下車，尊敬的上將先生，勸您還是放棄抵抗，這裡正巧是無人區，周圍只有軍隊。」言外之意則是，即使在這裡他突然將機甲召喚出，他們也不必害怕傷到無辜市民，可以盡情的抓捕他。  
「……」他沉默的被米路押下車，周圍靜悄悄的，只有鞋底踩踏枯樹枝的聲音。  
進到內部，看著米路拿出一張卡在感應器上滑動，緊闔著的金屬門瞬間打開。撲面而來的渾濁空氣，味道並不好聞，米路倒是很隨意的和裡面的獄警打著招呼，絲毫沒有長官的架子，不過和他交談的獄警，倒是很不自在緊張的樣子。喬伊斯則被獄警安排站到，左邊的儀器的內部中，作為進入到監獄中的第一步，登記身體所有的資料。  
喬伊斯沉默的站進去，看著周圍人忙忙碌碌的為他戴上檢查身體的器件，讓他有些奇怪的想到，他好像只是過來檢查身體一樣。第一次來到監獄，他好奇的四處看著周圍，裝著參觀的模樣，記住裡面的每條通道。  
看著機器外部的門緩緩關上，他跟隨著顯示在腦海中的畫面，不停的敲擊著指尖下的按鍵。不知過了多久，喬伊斯疲憊的被米路扶著走出來，雙腿發軟的連自行走路都辦不到。看著獄警手中厚厚的紙張，上面記有詳細的資料。  
穿過冗長的走廊，跟隨著獄警的身後，喬伊斯餘光瞄到窗外，此時已經天亮了。  
因為Omega的特殊原因，所以被監獄安排在最低層的最後一件牢房內，那一層只有喬伊斯一位犯人。裡面擺設很簡單，一張桌子和一張床之外空空蕩蕩的，甚至連解決生理問題的罐子都沒有。  
米路似乎看出來喬伊斯嚴重的擔憂，安慰的說道：「放心啦，你在這裡也住不了幾日的。」  
「為什麼？」是什麼意思？難道說他們已經知道他是無辜的了？可是既然知道，為什麼還要把他關在這裡呢。  
米路看著期待的喬伊斯，懶洋洋的說道：「誰知道呢！好啦，你就先住在這裡，有什麼事情隨時找獄警。」看了一眼身旁的獄警，加重讀音問道：「是吧？」  
獄警立即向米路敬禮，認真地說道：「是的，少將大人。」  
喬伊斯因為身體太過於疲憊了，躺在牢房中的石床上，垂在身體兩側的手指，大概是因為敲擊鍵盤太久，指尖此刻不停輕微抽搐著。而渾身湧出一股燥熱，讓他難過的瞇著眼睛拉扯衣服。  
  
第6章 第六章 標記  
  
喬伊斯躺四面為金屬牆壁的牢房硬床上，蓋著冰冷泛著潮濕的被子，因渾身異常的發熱，所以儘管這樣也沒有冷，身上不停泛著熱氣。  
已經夠了吧，他已經不想再繼續了，那討厭的感覺快從他身體內消失吧！  
「很痛苦嗎？」  
從頭頂擴音器突然傳來的一道很好聽男聲，令他從慾望中驚醒，緊張到連呼吸的方式都忘記。屈辱的姿勢不敢動彈，生怕被對方察覺到異樣。  
為了暫時壓制住本能，雙手緊緊掐著早已佈滿青紫色指痕的大腿根。滿腦子都佈滿淫穢的念頭的他，僅僅思考這麼簡單的力氣都困難，很快微微清明的大腦變得更加混沌，昏昏沉沉的磨蹭著被子。  
緊闔著的大門忽然開啟，只是稍微打開個縫隙，充滿壓迫感的雄性氣味撲面而來，那可怕的味道，害的喬伊斯僅有的思維能力徹底消失，被本能支配的身體，搖搖晃晃的撲向門口的男人。  
伴隨著鐵門徹底敞開後，所發出的清脆聲音，喬伊斯兇猛的撲上去，胡亂的將門口的男人壓倒在地，熱情的舔舐著男人裸。露出的鎖骨。身下的男人猛地一愣，單手桎梏住他胡作非為的雙手。  
將大門緊緊關閉後，反壓制喬伊斯躺在石床上，銀色的長髮與他的灰髮交纏在一起。  
喬伊斯渾渾噩噩的扭動著身體，感受著雙頰被狠狠掐住，濕滑靈活的舌長驅而入，激烈的攪弄著口腔，每一個味蕾都在享受著熱情的舔舐。  
男人看著呆然的喬伊斯，舌尖舔舐著他的頸側，充滿戾氣的面孔顯得極其可怕，銀色的雙瞳盯著白皙的肌膚，鋒利的牙齒重重的咬下去，吮吸著流出的血珠。  
空氣中飄散著歡愛後甜蜜的氣味，可是屬於喬伊斯的味道悄然改變，看著沉沉睡去的喬伊斯，男人溫柔的將他抱入懷中，放回石床上。  
看著懷中睡得香甜的喬伊斯，向來陰森可怕的面孔卻浮現一絲溫柔，凝視著他額頭上被汗水淋濕的髮絲，骨節分明的手指緩緩撥開，擦拭著濕漉漉的汗珠。  
「冷。」脫離發情期的喬伊斯，躺在冰冷的石床上，瑟瑟發抖。  
男人環顧四周，最後屋內亮光瞬閃，男人溫柔的將喬伊斯摟在懷裡。喬伊斯被柔軟溫暖包圍著，蜷曲的姿勢漸漸舒展開。  
古老的時鐘上的分針，緩慢的繞完十整圈後……  
還在睡眠中的喬伊斯，突然感到天搖地晃，溫暖的物體驟然消失。手指不滿的抓扯著突然離開的溫暖，死死不肯鬆手。  
銀眸為難的看著緊緊抓著他的手指，鋒利的指甲只能狠心的劃斷銀色的毛髮，離開了這裡。  
男人走出去沒多久，喬伊斯就被凍醒了，茫然的坐起，呆呆的看著四周才會想起，他此刻正被關在監獄裡面。想到昨晚殘留在大腦中的畫面，指尖驚恐的撫摸著自己的肩膀。  
他一定是在做夢，他怎麼可能會被標記，這一定是在做夢。可是指腹下凹凸不平的齒痕，令他崩潰的用指甲用力的挖著殘留的痕跡。  
一切都是假的……這只是他的一個夢，只要他睡醒，就能重新見到神父。儘管不停的催眠著自己，可是從傷口蔓延出的鐵銹味卻殘忍的告訴他，這一切都是現實。  
雙腿發軟的困難站起，看著灑落著一地的銀色毛狀物體，喬伊斯表情猙獰的緩緩拿起，瞪著手心，壓低嗓音可怕的說道：「一定要宰了你。」  
  
第7章 第七章 惱怒  
  
惱怒的將手中白色的毛髮物，狠狠丟在地上，腳尖用力的踩著，扭動著腳踝不停的碾壓著，洩憤出氣。大幅度的動作牽引紅腫的部位，隱隱作痛。喉嚨因昨夜的嘶啞喊叫，此刻乾澀發癢，不斷輕咳著。  
本來進監獄是為了保護自己安全，卻沒想到羊入虎口，甚至連對方的模樣都沒有記住，就被粗魯的標記了。慘白憔悴的雙頰因憤怒，染上一縷可愛的緋紅。  
身上還殘留著並不屬於他的氣味，氣憤得將裝著飲用水瓶子的蓋子打開，猛地把水狠狠朝自己潑來，用著上衣狠狠擦拭著身上令人作嘔的氣味。白皙凹陷的脊骨上殘留著慾望的痕跡，青紫色的吻痕一直蔓延到被褲子所遮擋的腿根。  
陣陣寒意令他身子微微顫抖，鼻尖發癢的，捂著唇打著噴嚏，眼角紅彤彤的，眼底掛著濃重的黑眼圈。打著呵欠躺在石床上，扯過薄被蓋在身上瑟瑟發抖。  
刻意被忽視的地方，緩緩流淌出不屬於他的白濁液體，抿著唇小心翼翼的翻身。既然被標記了，沒有發情期困擾的他，自然不會選擇失去自由被關在這裡，而且搞不好還會重複發生昨晚的事情。  
手指移向右臂內側，手指摸到那枚隱藏的炸藥還在，安心的鬆了一口氣。因為與皮膚成分顏色皆相同，在一開始的入獄的時候並沒有發現。這時門外傳來的吵鬧的聲音，從聲音可以辨認出是米路的聲線。  
「你們這些蠢貨，怎麼連門都打不開，識別卡拿過來。」  
「是，米路少將。」  
「這識別卡是不是拿錯了？怎麼打不開呢？」  
「抱、抱歉，昨晚消失後我們找了一陣，但是早上又回來……」  
「好了，好了，我知道了，你站遠點。」  
彭的一聲巨響後，喬伊斯看著門突然打開，突然刺眼的光線令他難受的摀住眼睛。  
米路收回手中的光束槍，丟棄掉手中的識別卡，「這不就打開了嗎？還愣著幹嘛還不把東西搬進去。」  
「是。」  
喬伊斯等適應明亮的陽光後才緩緩睜開雙眼，看著對方指揮著獄警抬入各種傢俱，他緩緩的站起來，黯淡的雙眸深不可測，眸底暗藏著濃濃殺意。  
米路知道喬伊斯想說什麼，笑著說道：「你也不想被很多人知道那件事情吧，所以，等下我們在討論。」  
他瞪著米路，彷彿剛要出拳卻突然打空的鬱悶感，確實被那人猜對了，他人生規劃為成年後要與一名溫柔的Omega成家，如果被標記的事情被傳的沸沸揚揚，他可就再也沒有機會，按照著規劃繼續努力了。不過，遠古的某個朝代有著一句古話，君子報仇，十年不晚。這件事他也不會這麼簡單的算了。  
至於已經被標記的事情，科技如此發達的現在，總是會有方法來解決的。想到這裡，喬伊斯攥緊的手指緩緩鬆開，靜靜的站在原地，看著周圍的獄警佈置著監牢。  
而米路站在原地指揮著他們裝飾著牢籠，恬噪的指揮很久，有些疲憊的坐在凳子上。  
很快冰冷潮濕的褥子統統換掉，監牢也變成豪華版的，鋪著羊毛地毯，頭頂也安裝好明亮的壁燈。  
看著煥然一新的牢房，猶如高級休息室般。可是再漂亮也是個牢房，喬伊斯冷淡喝著水，潤著嘶啞的喉嚨，雖然很冷靜的樣子，但是雙眸危險的盯著少年的一舉一動。沉默的提示著對方，等獄警走掉絕對不放過你。  
獄警還在仔細的清理著廢棄的材料，卻沒有人站出來訓斥著，喬伊斯並無向他們敬禮的傲慢舉動。很快牢籠被清理乾淨，溫暖的循環熱風撲面而來，內部的溫度驟然提升數倍。  
腰部的酸軟令身子重心不穩，雙手支撐在桌面上，搖搖晃晃的站穩。想到害的他變成這幅模樣的罪魁禍首，指甲深深陷入柔軟的掌心中，白皙的掌心留下半月牙的傷痕。  
單手用力的抓住少年前襟，胸前金色象徵著榮耀的勳章，在撕扯中滑落在地上。表情猙獰，手面青筋浮起，用力的朝下拉去，「你不想給我個解釋嗎？」  
被狠狠勒緊脖頸的滋味確實不好受，明知道輕鬆就可以將虛弱的喬伊斯按倒，但米路自知理虧，困難的咳嗽幾聲，裝作無辜的微微歪頭，疑惑的反問：「啊？你在說什麼呀。」  
看著對方裝傻的樣子，喬伊斯不怒反笑，可雙眸中卻無一絲笑意，面上蒙上一層冷霜，危險的又重複的問道：「你不想給我個解釋嗎？」  
「這個……嘛，昨晚是你強迫了那名無辜的男人。」米路怯怯的說道。  
喬伊斯皺眉仔細思索著，腦海裡殘留的畫面，如幻燈片般從腦海一一閃過，手指微微鬆下。渾渾噩噩間似乎聞到很好聞的味道，身體不由自主的撲上去，將那人壓在身上。  
被那雙手撫摸的觸感還依稀殘留在身上，後腰處被帶有薄繭的指腹狠狠摩擦著，耳邊粗重的喘息聲迴盪在耳邊，唇上溫柔的濕濡。  
儘管表情未變，但是不自然的小動作還是出賣了他。  
眸中閃過一絲動搖，回想起那時畫面時，耳廓染上一抹緋紅，但冷靜的否決道：「不可能！」昨晚迷迷糊糊的，記下來的畫面很有限。而且漆黑一片，只是能靠觸覺來回憶。  
「那我們去看監控器裡的錄像，雖然屋子裡光線不好，但剛剛安裝的新型監控器，不管如何黑暗的地方都可以將人看的一清二楚。」  
米路的建議確實不錯，不過他還沒有那麼大方的，讓任何人都可以隨意觀賞他的精彩演出。出去第一件事就是銷毀這個錄像，絕對不能讓任何人看到這個。  
突然想起米路話中的另一個含義，警惕的瞪著對方：「你該不會早已偷偷看過那個錄像吧。」  
米路乾笑著，拾起地上的勳章重新別回胸前，「我當然沒有，只是聽到那名被你搾乾的可憐男人口述的。」雖然是被那位大人警告不允許說出的，但是那位大人不在，為了顯自己的形象高大些，於是盡量說的可憐些，比較值得惹人同情。  
喬伊斯懷疑的盯著少年的雙眸，看著他並無任何躲避，而是鎮定的接受著他的注視，他緩緩的鬆開手指。  
冷淡的問道：「那你來這裡的目的是什麼？」言外之意，沒有事情趕緊從他的眼前消失。  
被喬伊斯提醒的米路，終於回想起公事，表情立即變得嚴肅許多，從口袋裡拿出幾張照片，擺在喬伊斯的眼前，淡淡說道：「這是上將大人消失後，走廊的攝像頭所拍攝的屍體畫面，你試試看能不能回想起來。」  
喬伊斯拿過照片，最上面的一張令他大吃一驚，照片內的人滿臉血跡看不清長相，與他的臉部輪廓卻及其相似，但唯一的區分是，與他此刻灰白色髮絲與同色眸的顏色不同，金黃色的髮色與眸色及其顯眼。  
好奇怪的感覺，就像是在照著鏡子。  
儘管表情未變，但指尖微微顫抖的拿起下一張，目光緩緩挪向照片後，情不自禁的乾嘔著，胃部傳來針刺般的灼燒感。  
照片裡面的屍體，或許已經稱不上是屍體了，軀幹被踩踏血肉模糊，露出森森恐怖的白骨。他難受的瞇著眼睛，瞪著上面的被猩紅鮮血染濕的藥片，痛苦的捂著胃部。  
「你現在灰色的頭髮和眼睛大概是藥物過量所致，害的大家調查時白白浪費許多功夫，搜尋全部金眸男人的時候並沒有找到你。」米路看著喬伊斯難受的樣子，緩緩收回照片說道。  
喬伊斯胃部痙攣般的抽疼，甚至感覺到連呼吸都變得困難許多。可是他自己內心知道並不是因為畫面太血腥，而是他是回想起了大把吞嚥藥片的痛楚了，看到圖片的瞬間條件反射的難受起來。  
乾裂的嘴唇因粗魯的摩擦，滴滴血珠冒出粘在細膩的手背上，他困難的壓制住不斷翻滾的酸水，表情茫然的問：「你明明也是Omega，為什麼會贊成抓捕這位上將？」  
明明應該懂得，那種被人區別對待的屈辱感，補貼金、必須要產子，那如被飼養的家畜有什麼區別，Omega就如生育機器一般的存活在這個世界。出生的時候甚至連命運的決定了，身處的帝國就如巨大的獸籠般。  
「你聽到坊間的傳言？你別當真啦，而且你與我們0mega是不同的，還有你為什麼會被……算了，你到時候就明白你為什麼會在這裡了。」米路欲言又止。  
「這其中到底隱瞞著什麼？」他瞬間感覺到，這事並非簡單的抓捕，其中絕對隱瞞著什麼……  
看著喘著粗氣的喬伊斯，米路摸摸鼻子轉移話題說道：「你的吵著同學要來見你，現在正在門口，你要不要見他。」  
  
第8章 第八章 茫然  
  
喬伊斯聽到好友來看望他，表情僵硬的站在原地，過了許久才點頭同意此次見面，略顯緊張的穿上米路為他準備的乾淨上衣，看著離去的少年，面上浮現明顯的無措。  
雙指緩緩扣上金屬雙排紐扣，軍綠色的上衣勾勒出挺拔的身形，筆直的雙腿站在原地。用力的咬著下唇，慘白的唇浮出淡淡血色，明亮的雙眸盯著遠處。  
他向來待人冷淡，性格孤僻，在軍校裡面唯一有過交流的只有雷吉諾德。以他現在的處境，為了與通緝犯拉開距離還來不及，除了傻乎乎的雷吉，沒人能來看望他。可是想起好友曾經失望的目光，像是兩座沉重的大山壓在他的雙肩處，細微的緊張感蔓延全身。  
如果時間是三小時前，他肯定會毫不猶豫的認為自己是冤枉的，可是回想剛剛看到的照片內，盡被鮮血染滿面部，並不能清晰辨認出長相，他卻感到陣陣熟悉感。想到這裡，眉梢又傳來陣陣疼痛，腦海內又閃過一幅一幅畫面，冷汗染濕襯衫，雙手無力的扶著牆支撐著身子。  
回憶中的人頭與放大數倍的照片內的頭顱，緩緩重合，呼吸漸漸困難，雙手難過的撕扯著領口，從側面能能加明顯的看到，他的胸膛快速起伏著。  
他難過的想到，他或許真的是那名上將，因為抗拒本能殺死了部下……  
原本因冤屈所致的滿腔的憤怒，瞬間不知從何發洩，從受害者變成了殺人犯的現狀，令他不知所措。  
可怕的回憶猶如泥濘的沼澤般，令他無法自拔，暗自辯白卻害得愈發深陷其中。突然間手背上傳來的溫熱觸感，令他微微回過神來，茫然的看著一臉驚慌的好友。  
雷吉諾德被獄警帶到牢房，就見到好友雙手難過的掐著自己的脖子，他嚇得急忙上前將脖頸間的雙手用力拉下，擔憂的喊道：「喬？你怎麼了？喬……」  
「我沒事，只是有點累了。」恐怖的回憶被打斷後，喬伊斯深呼吸著，唇角勉強掛起溫柔的弧度，努力維持鎮定。  
聞到空氣中淡淡充溢著溫柔的雄性味道，儘管被標記後其他對雄性氣味敏感度降低，但他還是反射性的朝後退了一步，與雷吉拉開距離後，不適感才漸漸消退。  
雷吉諾德也回想起好友現在的性別，他悻悻的收回手，有些委屈的扁著嘴。當時突然得知消息瞬間他是很震驚的，最好的朋友卻突然變成Omega，他還沒有將心情轉換回來，確切的說是相處模式。因為和Beta互相肢體激烈的打鬧也是正常的，可是當喬伊斯變成Omega，他一時間很茫然，不知如何是好。  
當他徹徹底底想通，匆匆來的這裡的時候，卻敏感的感覺到了喬伊斯的氣味不一樣了，原來的那股美妙的甜蜜香氣，此刻卻夾雜著一縷壓制性的雄性氣味。眼尖的瞄到喬伊斯的後頸上還未消散的曖昧紅痕，即使他在笨，此刻也知道摯友被人標記了。  
並且那氣味的主人絕對不一般，如此帶有征服性可怕的味道，不僅僅是為了標記，還是為了恐嚇著其他Alpha，禁止對喬伊斯做出可怕的事情，可怕的佔有慾讓他感到一絲涼意。  
喬伊斯看著雷吉諾德目光變得很瘋狂，心虛的安撫著對方說道：「雷吉？你要不要坐下，我們再繼續聊？」  
雷吉諾德怒火急促膨脹，用力揮開伸向他的手，手指憤怒的撫摸著喬伊斯頸後痕跡，表情猙獰的激動嘶吼道：「骯髒的帝國，怎麼可以對你做出這種事情……誣陷你就算了，居然在監獄中還被強迫，喬，你別怕，我一定會想辦法救你出去的，然後我們離開帝國，再也不要來這個污穢的土地。」  
看著好友這麼激動的樣子，他根本說不出口，他才是強。奸那名無辜Alpha的犯人。只能乾笑著說道：「算了，因禍得福。」  
「啊？」  
喬伊斯看著好友疑惑的目光，輕咳一聲，解釋道：「這樣正好讓發情期減少些，有個名義上的Alpha，可以省去不少的麻煩。」  
被標記過的Omaga，對於其他的Alpha並無法激發本能，除非有一位Alpha比標記他的Alpha還要強大，才有幾率觸發他的發情期。也就是說，他現在有了個免費的按。摩。棒，還省去不少的麻煩……不過顯然他的Alpha不夠強大，居然還會被發情期的他強迫壓倒。  
遠處被喬伊斯定義為按。摩。棒的男人，簽著一整摞文件時，突然鼻子發癢不停的打著噴嚏……粗魯的按向遙控器，默默調高室內的溫度。  
「你到底知不知道被標記代表著什麼啊！怎麼可以這麼輕易的選擇了那人……」雷吉諾德很委屈的說道，他也不知道在為了什麼生氣，只是單純的感覺到心裡不舒服。  
喬伊斯愧疚的道歉，「對不起，害你擔心了。」  
「真是的。」  
「你怎麼突然來這裡了？」  
「還不是為了看你嘛，那群勢利眼的，我們家疏通好久在同意讓我來見你一面，果然我家老頭讓我報考軍校是正確的，雖然有錢但還是比有官職的人矮一等。」雷吉諾德忿忿不平的說道。  
喬伊斯當然知道雷吉家中的情況，雷吉的父親算是帝國中排的上名位的富豪，家中資產極為豐厚，但是對比著擁有著權利的人，金錢卻沒有多大作用，所以老來得子的雷吉父親，說什麼也要讓雷吉來報考軍校，未來成為一名上將為家族爭光。這次能來到監獄中，想必也是花了不少錢，疏通了許多關係才成功。  
想到這裡，他又一次道歉：「對不起。」  
雷吉諾德看著喬伊斯歉疚的模樣，目光躲閃著，面上飄過一縷紅暈，不自在的拿起桌面上的水杯，一飲而盡後想到這是好友曾經有過的，那他們不就是間接性的……  
想到這裡，紅暈的顏色越來越深，漲紅著臉別過去臉，磕磕巴巴的說道：「這不怪、怪你，相信我，我一定會洗清你、你的冤屈的，這其中一定有誤會。」  
喬伊斯看著雷吉認真的模樣，嚴肅的說道：「雷吉這事以後你不必再管了，也別來見我，我自己會想辦法的。」如果你再來這裡，好擔心你也會被我牽連。  
雷吉諾德難過的解釋著：「為什麼，喬，你是不是還在生我的氣？之前我真的不是故意的，只是突然間不知道如何去面對，你別生氣了好不好。」  
「我沒有生你的氣，雷吉你別再管我了，我沒有被冤枉，記憶已經一點點回來了。」看著可憐巴巴望著他，不停解釋的雷吉，他歎了一口氣。  
「喬？難道你已經知道被捕的原因了？」  
喬伊斯奇怪的反問：「你不是說，我是殺死Alpha才被通緝的嗎？」  
「這個嘛……那個時候，看到你難得對它很興趣的樣子，就稍微捏造一些故事，其實後面我是瞎編的，是大家傳的小道消息，而通緝令上並沒有寫通緝原因，真是夠可笑的，明明是通緝令卻沒有寫通緝原因。」  
「可是抓捕我的時候那名警司也是說……」  
雷吉諾德打斷喬伊斯未說完的話，「那名警司因虛構案件，非法抓捕，已經被撤職處罰了。」  
「什麼！可是我確實殺了那名Alpha啊」喬伊斯不可置信的看著對方。  
雷吉諾德很驚訝的說到：「這只能算為防衛過當，如果虛弱發情的Omega能殺死Alpha，也是Alpha應當的，本來強迫也是有風險的，優勝劣汰連Omega都打不過的Alpha，還想強迫別人簡直是太無恥。」他頓了頓又道：「被捕的理由絕對不是這個！也許大家如同我一樣，聽到的版本只是你殺人的版本。」  
頭頂的擴音器傳來滴滴的提示音，雷吉聽到這個聲音，依依不捨的和喬伊斯囑咐道：「時間到了，我必須要離開了，等我，我一定會調查清楚真相的。」  
雷吉諾德說完這裡話，就匆匆的離去了，喬伊斯怔怔的站在原地目送好友離開。  
什麼……被捕的理由居然不是這個。可是，為什麼警司要捏造理由將他逮捕，指使警司的人一定是知道他失憶的事情，因為他失憶所以不知道帝國法律，所以那人藉著這點想要將他抓捕。  
喬伊斯想到這裡，突然背脊感到一絲寒意，毛骨悚然的想到，如果他當時沒有突然出現機甲幫助的話，他到底會被帶到哪裡去？  
馬上要水落石出的真相，瞬間變得撲朔迷離，增加的凌亂線索反倒害的他更加迷茫，再加上米路欲言又止的話，這其中到底是怎麼一回事……  
  
第9章 第九章 獸型  
  
喬伊斯躺在柔軟的毛毯上，領口微敞開露出輪廓優美的鎖骨，面上慘白一片，皺著眉盯著隱隱作痛的腳踝處。剛剛害怕好友發現異常後擔憂，所以一直勉強著站立著，此刻的神經鬆懈下來後，被忽略的疼痛也隨之而來。  
微微彎曲手臂，扭到身前，凝視著手臂上已經結痂的傷口，這幾天因為發情期的原因，傷口一直被無視，而腳踝處的則沒有手臂上的幸運。腳踝處的鼓包反倒比之前更大一些，猶如一顆鮮活的心臟般不停跳動著，不容忽略。  
小心翼翼的剝開已經黏在一起的紗布，手指輕輕揉著邊緣部位，緩解著疼痛。同時思考接下來的一系列對策，真相既然還沒有調查清楚，那麼他下一步的行動，也要略微的產生變化。  
大致可以知道，有一個他並不知曉的人，想要趕在帝國前面抓到他，可是與那人預料結果有些偏差，他利用著機甲成功離開。那麼反過來想，帝國為什麼要抓捕他呢？  
還有米路說的那句話，他是特殊的，與大家都不一樣，又是什麼意思。  
越想頭越疼，他裹緊被子懶洋洋的闔上眼，反正他現在是安全的，那個人之所以在他入獄前動手，絕對是忌憚著些什麼。既然那人進不來這棟戒備森嚴的監獄中，他自然可以安穩的安心下休息著。  
頭埋進散發著清香的枕頭裡，懶洋洋的伸著懶腰，修長的雙臂緊緊抓著床頭邊緣，雙腿也緩慢的舒展開。  
細微的聲響傳入耳內，警惕的雙手撐起身子，卻背上突然一沉，整個人重新被壓回床上，結結實實被摁倒，害得他瞬間呼吸困難，不停扭動掙扎，貪婪的喘著粗氣呼吸著。  
訝異的困難扭頭，看著一個白花花的龐然大物，正穩穩的壓在他的身上。想要扭動著逃離，卻被收去鋒利指甲的肉墊，狠狠用力的被按在它身下不能動彈。  
空氣中飄散著濃厚充滿壓迫性的雄性氣味，即使那一夜在黑暗中，未能見到對方的面孔。但是身體的記憶倒是比大腦更加靈敏的多，渾身湧起淡淡的燥熱感，他自然知道身上的人是誰。雖然此刻是獸型形態，但眼前的人就是昨晚被他撲倒的Alpha。  
「放開我……」喬伊斯羞怒的說道。發洩的用力的咬向對方，直到看到對方不痛不癢的安撫摸著他的腦袋，他挫敗的吐著口中的毛髮。  
那傢伙到底是誰，為什麼可以隨意的出入這裡，並且沒有人敢發出質疑。而且還突然變成獸型欺負他，難道是因為上次用人型沒打過他，這回改換成獸型壓制他麼？真是太可惡了。  
裹緊的被子，因為突如其來的動作，不斷下滑著，漸漸露出細緻如美瓷般的脊背，光滑的皮膚上還殘留著它所留下的痕跡，凹陷處的脊椎配上青紫的吸吮痕跡，格外的誘人。  
站在上方的雪狼，銀眸暗了暗，緩緩俯下身，舌尖不斷地舔舐著光滑的皮膚。喬伊斯感到背後濕熱的觸感，努力的掙扎著，腳部突然踹到床腳，本來陣陣發疼的腳踝，此刻傳來更加劇烈的疼痛，令他情不自禁的悶哼一聲。  
大概是身上的動物聽到他的呻。吟，緊張快速的從他的身上下來。喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，這才終於看清眼前動物的樣子。雪白光滑的皮毛在燈光下閃耀著優雅的光澤，而從尾部蔓延到額前的祥雲型紅色花紋。  
他看著它露出尖銳恐怖的血盆大口，微微恐懼的躲避著，卻被它溫柔的按在原地。鋒利潔白的牙齒小心翼翼的咬開紗布，看著青紫的傷處，赤紅的舌溫柔的舔舐著。敏感的腳部被細微的刺激，陣陣酥麻感不斷傳來，害得他連背都無法停止，瑟縮躲避著。  
「別……別鬧，髒。」  
儘管不停的掙扎，卻依然被對方的口水徹徹底底的洗禮一番。而被唾液消炎後，疼痛也減輕了不少，緊皺的眉頭漸漸舒展開。  
這時令他有些困惑，正常的Alpha的獸型有這麼大麼？  
他看著彷彿是座小山的狼，聽說獸型的大小會與年齡呈正比例，不過，他倒是也沒有見過，別的Alpha的獸型。因為Alpha的獸型，普遍只會給親密的人看，有時候也會充當孔雀開屏，用來吸引喜歡對象的注意力。  
雪狼掃動著勾勒著紅色線條的尾巴，優雅沉穩端坐在一旁，狹長的銀眸正擔憂愧疚的凝視著他。  
喬伊斯羞怒的漲紅著臉，瞪大雙眸難得孩子氣的，用力的拉扯著雪白柔滑的皮毛，生氣的抿著唇說道：「你該不會昨晚上就用著獸型姿態和我做的吧？」  
想起手中殘留的毛髮，分明就是從它柔軟雪白的皮毛所割下的。想到被巨大的器官貫穿身體的痛感，面部表情瞬間猙獰許多。如果這傢伙真的敢點頭，他絕對不會輕饒了他。  
雪狼似乎沒聽懂喬伊斯，哇啦哇啦的在說些什麼。優雅的緩緩湊近他，溫熱的呼吸噴在耳側，猶如熱戀的情人在床笫間的囈語。  
粗糙濕濡的舌頭，靈活的舔舐著他的臉頰，感到到那滑膩的觸感，喬伊斯惡狠狠的揮開對方，生氣的敲了他腦袋一下，「你這混蛋說話啊！」  
看著雪狼被他打了一擊後，可憐巴巴的耷拉著腦袋，銀眸瞬間變得水汪汪的，原本興奮翹起的尾巴，此刻也蔫蔫的貼在地面上。  
像是欺負弱小幼童般，看著對方哀怨的小眼神，喬伊斯居然心裡產生些許不忍，畢竟是他將這位無辜脆弱的Alpha，飢渴的XXOO了。  
「你別裝可憐，你現在回答我，你能不能聽懂我說的話？」喬伊斯雖然還是凶巴巴的語氣，但是對比之前明顯溫柔許多，看著沒有反應的雪狼，「你要是聽懂了就點頭！」  
看著雪狼銀眸委屈的凝視著自己，前肢搭在他的腿上，輕輕的輕點下腦袋。  
喬伊斯鬆了口氣，能聽懂說話就好辦了，剛剛他差點以為眼前的Alpha，只是個稀有的野生保護動物。  
雪狼乖順的將毛茸茸的腦袋往喬伊斯的懷裡鑽去，拱來拱去間，赤紅的舌不停的舔舐著暴露在空氣中的肌膚，在陰影處的銀眸閃過一縷陰霾，洩憤的把喬伊斯身上陌生氣味蓋掉，才心滿意足的蹭著喬伊斯，尾巴像根棍子似的，不停的在他腿邊搖晃著，蹭的他皮膚癢癢得。  
喬伊斯挪開它熱情的腦袋，「好，你點頭就表示你懂了，下一個問題，你會變成人形麼？」  
見銀狼含淚又點了點頭，他深呼吸後，唇角勉強掛起溫柔的弧度，親切和藹的說道：「你看你根本不瞭解我，咱們在一起共度一生你肯定也很不甘心，所以，以後我們相處方式可以與正常戀人間改變許多，名義上你還是我的Alpha，但是私下裡你願意和誰在一起都是你的自由，相反，我和誰在一起希望你也別干預。」  
看著毛茸茸的皮毛，喬伊斯忍不住的手指輕輕的戳了戳，它背部優美的赤紅紋路。氣氛瞬間變得有些壓抑，等待著回答許久，它卻沒有給予他任何反應，他疑惑的低下頭凝視著。  
眼前的雪狼溫柔的氣息瞬間消失，取而代之的是濃重陰冷的壓迫感，看著對方可怕銳利的雙眸，瞬間感到意思不妙，反射性的想要轉身逃跑。  
流暢的單手支撐身體翻身跳躍下來，可是剛剛站在地上，突然感覺到腳底的地面，在不停的劇烈搖晃著。頭頂明亮的壁燈也同時，不停的亂閃著，電流發出的重重拍擊聲嚇得他一驚，還沒等反應過來便被用力的壓倒。  
瞬間頭頂的燈爆裂，鋒利的碎片灑落在地面上，眼前黑暗一片。被安全的護在懷中，並沒有被飛濺的碎片割傷，敏感的頸間不斷傳來濕滑感。敏感的感覺到壓在他身上的重量變輕了許多，對方從獸型變化成了人型。  
彼此的肌膚互相廝磨著，柔軟溫熱感令他感到陌生，本能的選擇逃避卻被用力的拖回來。  
半開合的雙唇被塞入骨節分明的手指，靈活的手指不斷夾弄著柔軟的舌尖，無法閉合的雙唇發出可憐的嗚咽，透明的津液順著唇角緩緩滑下。  
掙扎的雙手被強硬的束縛在身後，雙腿被大力的分開，潮紅滿面無力的躺在地上，因為暫時失去視覺，反倒對聽覺更加敏感，耳邊粗重的呼吸聲，害得他後腰陣陣發軟，渾身的力氣猶如一縷煙霧，被狠狠的抽出。  
「嗚嗚嗚……」  
「我、我警告你，你在敢放肆……嗚恩……別咬！住手啊……混蛋。」  
漆黑的夜色遮擋住羞恥的春。色，金屬牆壁外，皎潔的月亮似乎聽到兩人間激烈的聲音，羞怯的躲進濃厚的雲層中。  
  
第10章 第十章 藥劑  
  
喬伊斯坐在凳子上，心不在焉的轉動著雙指間的筆。偶爾感覺到周圍同學異樣的目光，面無表情心不在焉的單手撐著下頜發呆。  
講台上的老師播放著電子課件，不斷用教鞭操控著畫面緩緩變化，低沉緩慢的為大家講解著這座星球的歷史，還有帝國的遠古時期的故事。不時的劃出重點，將資料通過通訊器發送到每個人的桌面上。  
他隨意的用手指拖動著發送過來的資料，胡亂的塞入其中的文件中。不知道為什麼，他對古代歷史格外的厭煩，甚至連聽到都心情煩躁。  
他的思緒漸漸飄遠，心裡暗自不滿的念叨著，莫名其妙被放出來，甚至連理由都沒有，醒來的時候，已經躺在軍校的單人宿舍內。纖細的手腕上帶著新型的通訊器，正因為大小過於精準，害得他拉扯一早上也沒有成功拿下來，反倒是周圍的皮膚留下紫紅色的於痕。  
腰部酸疼感提醒著他昨晚饜足的歡愛多麼激烈，胸前彷彿還殘留著餘溫，回想起溫熱的觸感，白皙的面上飄上一縷嫣紅。  
一無所知的感覺真糟糕，回到久違的軍校中，心境卻產生了很多改變。只不過，他沒有回到原本的專業，而是被分配到Omega的專屬班級內，課程內容簡單並且枯燥，只需要記住些理論知識就可以。  
懶洋洋的捂著唇打著呵欠，活動著腳踝處，腳部的傷在他睡醒後就發現已經痊癒，同時渾身像是被溫暖的陽光籠罩般，曬得軟綿綿的。  
雙指間夾著鋼筆，在草紙上胡亂的勾勒著，打發著枯燥的時間。一條條凌亂的線條漸漸匯合成，高傲優雅的巨獸正昂頭俯視著廣闊的土地。  
喬伊斯怔怔的盯著半響，羞惱的用力的撕碎紙張，用力的揉成一團，洩憤的塞進一旁的紙簍裡。  
「喬伊斯同學，請你上來解答這道問題。」  
講台上的老師突如其來的聲音，讓喬伊斯回過神來。環顧四周不少同學對他流露出同情的目光，他皺著眉，盯著黑板上的題目，緩緩走上講台。  
手指撫摸著觸摸黑板，不必思考，輕鬆的開始書寫答案，流暢優美的字跡，呈現在白色的背景板上，迅速的解答完問題，沉靜的站在一旁聆聽老師的回答。  
「不錯，答案是正確的，請這位同學回到座位上吧，但是，等下請認真聽講。」老師聲音沉穩的說道。  
喬伊斯回到座位上後，不在折磨著無辜的草稿紙，望向窗外蔚藍的天空，綿白的白雲中偶爾會顯現出艦艇的身影。死死盯著漆黑的機身漸漸消失在視野內，手指狠狠的遮住半邊臉，呼吸急促切凌亂。  
灰白色的瞳仁，剎那間轉換為透澈明亮的金黃色，但一閃而過後又回到原樣。死死的咬緊下唇，凌亂的回憶在腦內叫囂，肆意亂撞著，身體不停地顫抖，口中傳來牙齒咬合震動的聲響。  
不知過了多久，等他回過神來，周圍已經沒有人了，看樣子是午休時間到了，他深深呼氣紓解緊繃的神經，渾濁的空氣令他難過的揉著鼻尖。  
雖然此刻毫無食慾，但想到下午漫長的時間，他活動著關節緩緩站起，走到門口的自動販賣機，隨機買了一塊麵包。  
從早上起，他一直不斷地嘗試聯繫神父，可是直到現在也沒有收到回應。或許是神父正在忙著為教徒禱告。用力的甩著頭，想要將某種陰暗的想法驅除腦海，別胡思亂想了，神父真的在忙，晚上放學後去教堂看看吧。  
他的記憶一點點的正在復甦，早上醒來的時候回想起的記憶，他準備趁著午休去驗證一番。  
緩緩的咬著麵包，勉強吃到一半，將剩下的面包裹好放回書桌裡面，慢悠悠的朝外走去。在校園這麼久，卻從沒有來過這個區域，四處閒逛，走到校門口時，卻被門衛攔住了。  
「同學，沒到放學前不允許出去。」門衛大叔和藹的提醒著喬伊斯。  
看著眼前的門衛大叔，喬伊斯垂著頭皺眉，面無表情的點了點頭，順從的轉過身，朝回走去。走到不遠後，見周圍沒有人，他看著一旁的牆壁，靈活的踩踏著樹枝，迅速的跳過牆壁，站在街道上。  
街道上的人絡繹不絕，喬伊斯用帽子遮住明顯的灰髮，抿著唇按照記憶中的路線，連續轉過幾個彎後。凝視著地上胡亂擺放的廢舊木箱，他用力的踹向其中一個。  
中央處的箱子緩緩挪動，緩緩顯露出一條通往下方的道路，剛剛走進去，頭頂突然一黑，上面的箱子感應自動關閉。穿過冗長黑暗的長廊，裡面燈火通明，與上面光鮮亮麗的街道不同，這裡充溢著腐爛的氣息。  
果然一切正如他記憶中的一樣，他緩緩的朝前不停的行走著。  
在他身邊，緩慢挪動的人們，面部都是一致的麻木表情，雖然這個場景在記憶中經常見到，但是第一次在現實來到這裡，近距離看著視覺依然受到衝擊。  
這裡的大多數人，都是已經被定義為腦死亡的病人，嚴格上來說他們已經是屬於屍體，但是因為臨死前太多的不甘心，於是寧可選擇渾渾噩噩的被操控著身體，也不想沉睡在冰冷的地下。  
最終在臨死前簽下合約，將身體捐獻給實驗機制組，本應死亡的肉體被強行復活，既沒有思維與痛覺，被動生存在地下配合著一群科學怪物，嘗試著各種實驗。  
同時也有著很少一部分的人，是為了家人考慮才選擇簽下這份合同，正處於壯年卻身患絕症離開人世，對於親人也是一份重大打擊，簽下合約至少可以讓家人偶爾的看到他，雖然那時的他已經沒有思維。可是喬伊斯感覺，這樣渾渾噩噩的行走，反倒會對親人產生更深的傷害。  
對身旁的臉色青紫的人們，視若無睹，心緒不寧的邁上樓梯，推開搖搖欲墜的木門，裡面空無一人。有些失望的後退，背上一暖撞入身後的懷中。  
「上將大人可是稀客。」  
喬伊斯揉著被撞疼的手臂，緩緩的站好，與對方拉開距離後，轉過身。看著伊恩渾身被金屬包裹著，只有一雙蔚藍的眼眸為人類的模樣，其他部分彷如機器人一般，金屬手臂在蒼白的燈光下閃耀著冰冷的光澤。  
雖然對方是微微鞠躬很恭敬的模樣，但是喬伊斯卻依然的從他的語氣中聽出淡淡的嘲諷意味。  
「伊恩，好久不見。」記憶中這個人並不常出現，只有在購買藥品的時候才會遇到他。  
伊恩與外面行屍走肉的軀殼不同，他是唯一一名成功的改造人，成功將腦死亡救治復活，但是不幸的是，身體機能卻出現種種問題，為了不讓難得成功的鮮活試驗品消失，科學家們將伊恩衰弱的器官摘除，與冰冷機械結合。  
「雖然很久不見，但是上將大人的傳聞我可是聽到不少，還以為您已經忘記我了。」伊恩機械的電音不斷從身體內傳出。  
「傳聞沒錯，我確實忘記了些事情，直到昨晚才想起你，真是抱歉了。」雖然口中說著抱歉，但是喬伊斯的表情可沒有絲毫歉意，冷冷的又說道：「老樣子，這次的藥物，我還要十瓶。」  
都怪那個Alpha不配合他，害得他還要繼續購買藥物來購買藥品，都怪那該死的畜生味道那麼好聞，每次都控制不住……直到最後渾身癱軟不能動彈。  
伊恩擺弄著面前的藥瓶，「上將也知道自己的抗藥性吧，您還是盡快停止服用這種刺激的藥物。」  
喬伊斯當然知道不能繼續服用藥物，否則身體會被侵蝕，但是一旦沒有藥物，他就彷彿失去保護色般，令他變得有些怯懦。而這軟弱的性格是他所不需要的，他只要靠著自己，便無所畏懼。  
「囉嗦，賣還是不賣？」他冷冷的問道。  
「賣，當然賣，送上門的生意哪能讓他跑掉呢。」伊恩手指飛快的輸入密碼，並不怕喬伊斯默記後丟失藥品，因為系統已經輸入指紋，除了他之外並沒有人能打開。  
喬伊斯拉長語音節催促著，「快點……我等下還要上課。」  
十瓶的抑制劑整齊的包裹在紙袋內，伊恩儘管是機械的面孔，卻能從他蔚藍中的雙眸中看到訝異的神色，「您，上課？」  
喬伊斯接過紙袋，冷淡的轉身走時，背對著伊恩緩緩說道：「請你不要再喊我上將，現在我只是一名一年生。」  
「那您需要恢復記憶的藥劑嗎？很便宜的換取，只要將您大腦內的資料複製給我一份。」伊恩在他身後說道。  
喬伊斯聽到伊恩從他身後傳來的聲音，他站在原地，沉默許久，緩緩扭過頭微笑著說道：「不必了。」  
  
第11章 第十一章 消失  
  
他冷靜的回絕，拎著袋子順著來時的道路離去。他並不是不想恢復記憶，而是他並不信任伊恩，並且以目前的線索看來，被他遺忘的記憶中可是暗藏著許多寶藏，很多人處心積慮想要獲得。  
喬伊斯緩緩邁上台階，拎著紙袋，雙眸盯著腳下斜長的影子。十幾分鐘後，他回到班級內，原本熱鬧的教室瞬間變得靜悄悄的，他早就習慣這種尷尬的氣氛，抿著唇的坐回到座位上。  
因從小被嚴格教育的結果，喬伊斯籠罩全身的威嚴氣勢，周圍溫和的氣息強烈不協調，令他無法融合到集體內，顯得格格不入。  
買到的藥劑被塞回書桌裡，並且成功設置好密碼。臉頰癢癢的，扭頭一看，喬伊斯被突然放大的精緻乖巧的面孔，嚇得身子一抖，站在他身邊的同學熱情，上身前傾著湊近喬伊斯，雙瞳澄澈的盯著他，鼻尖輕嗅著他身上的另一股氣味。  
「你被標記了吧？」少年睜大雙眸羞怯小聲的詢問著。蔚藍海藻般的髮絲在陽光下，閃動著淡淡的光澤。  
喬伊斯第二次與Omega如此近距離接觸，沉默的點頭作為回答。  
細微的緊張感蔓延全身，柔軟的掌心沁出潮濕的汗水，臉頰不由自主的泛紅。與米路不同，眼前的少年很脆弱乖巧的樣子，讓他從心中湧出一股保護感，並且他還好好看，是他喜歡的類型，想到這裡，雙瞳中閃過一縷黯然。  
可惜，他自從恢復記憶開始，就被無形的剝奪這種權利。  
少年臉頰紅彤彤的，雙眼亮晶晶的問道：「第一次是什麼感覺，疼不疼？我有點害怕標記，但是……」  
「同學們，上課了，請回到各自的座位上坐好。」少年還未說完的話語被講台上的老師打斷，少年吐出粉嫩的舌尖，指尖捲著髮絲，尷尬的坐回原位。  
喬伊斯看著老師又在黑板上不停地講解理論知識，他有些犯困的悄悄揉著後腰，困難的揉著酸疼的位置，回想起他雙腿環繞在那繃緊兇猛的腰部，即使哭泣的說出屈辱的求饒，卻也無法從激烈的歡愛中脫離。  
耳廓瞬間染上羞澀的痕跡，回想起少年的問題，被標記的滋味啊，其實也沒有想像中的那麼痛苦……吧。  
心情難得愉悅的扭頭，凝視著窗外，天空中卻淅淅瀝瀝下起雨來，雨水順著乾枯稀疏的枝幹緩緩滴落，雨珠滴滴答答的落地音敲奏出美妙的旋律。  
看著黑板上呈現的密密麻麻表格，他毫無興趣的垂著頭，拿起鋼筆在草稿紙上緩緩勾勒出藍黑色的線條。即使如今科技極為發達的時代，人們也並沒有拋棄傳統的印刷業。  
整整一下午，喬伊斯都埋頭沉浸在美妙的心情中。幾十張的草稿紙上畫著不同的景色，可是每一張風景畫中不起眼的角落裡，都有一隻蠢得像隻狗的雪狼。  
「同學們，明天下午要安排做體檢，每個人要穿短褲和寬鬆的上衣。」老師輕咳幾聲提醒著下面的學生們。  
說完這句話，下面瞬時炸開了鍋，不少人直接不滿的抱怨著。也有少部分學生，因為不必上課而高興著。  
老師說完便不管教室內的吵鬧，手中拿著儲存盤，逕直走出教室。  
校園內響起清脆的放學鈴音，喬伊斯拎著紙袋，另只手拿著中午吃剩的半塊麵包，慢悠悠的輕咬咀嚼著。重複的看著手腕上的通訊器，打開收件箱，裡面空空蕩蕩的沒有一條消息。  
心緒不寧的用背包遮擋著雨絲，匆匆忙忙的奔跑出校園，在濕漉漉的街道上不停快速的前進。眼前被過久沒有打理的髮絲，額頭垂下遮擋住視線，穿過巷口卻發現原本的小路被垃圾擋住。  
轉身朝原路返回，前面的道路突然出現的一群男人擋住，男人面上浮現著病態的陰霾，痞子般流里流氣的笑容，讓喬伊斯有些反感。  
「借過。」他想要從男人的縫隙走過去，卻被人用力的抓住手腕，手腕上噁心的觸感讓他反射性的揮開。  
「哥兒還沒見過Omega，可今天的運氣倒是好的出奇啊，不僅抓到一個，另一個還主動送上門來。」  
另一個小混混接道：「只不過這個被標記了，真是掃興。」  
「倔強的臉還有身形，雖然髒了點，但是勉強還可以下嚥，哈哈哈哈。」  
幾個人似乎已經將喬伊斯視為他們手中的玩具，噁心的目光掃視著喬伊斯白皙的頸部，如蛇蠍般尖銳的目光彷彿滲透布料，認真的舔舐著他的身體，並放肆的一起調笑著說道。  
喬伊斯面無表情的盯著他們，消瘦的下顎繃緊，沉默的再次從小混混身邊走過。他正在趕時間，沒有時間浪費在這種垃圾身上。  
肩部瞬間再次被襲擊的時，他惱怒快速的抽出綁在手臂上匕首，冰冷的防具，在手中流暢的翻轉出花樣，輕而易舉的將其中一人堵在角落中，刀刃抵在對方的頸部。  
灰白色的瞳內溢滿洶湧的快意，唇角興奮的勾起，凝視著頸部猩紅綻放的傷口。懶散的抬起頭，看著周圍其他人面上明顯的驚恐神色，愜意的冷冷說道：「讓開，你們好煩。」  
幾個人面面相覷，即使彼此的眸中都閃爍著畏懼，卻沒有人主動讓開，時間宛如凝滯著。  
「別別別……別殺我……你們快讓開啊。」原本還囂張的男人，此刻狼狽的嚎叫著。  
喬伊斯耳朵被震得嗡嗡作響，討厭手下人的恬噪，抵在頸間的手更加加重，懷中人的身體不停地顫抖著，嘶啞的聲音不斷流露出：「你們快讓開啊。」  
他煩躁的皺眉，鬆開禁錮此人的刀刃，迅速的一拳擊中對方的腹部，劇烈的撞擊令小混混瞬時混倒。喬伊斯舔舐著冰冷的刀刃，粉嫩的舌尖不斷中粉紅的雙唇中探出，明明是及其誘惑的動作，在面前幾個人眼裡宛如厲鬼。  
流暢的單手支撐身體，狠狠掃腿令幾人倒在地上。此刻急著要去看神父，沒有心情陪他們練習拳腳功夫，越過他們走出巷口。  
不遠處的地上躺著無辜的Omega，正是下午和他交談過的同學，捲起的蔚藍的髮絲此刻被泥土染髒，灰頭土臉的躺在地上，雙手被粗長的麻繩捆著，雙唇被破舊的棉布撐開，清澈的雙眸中充溢著濃濃的恐懼，瘦弱的身子不停的顫動。  
喬伊斯緩緩的扶起對方，想要安慰一下眼前驚恐的少年，但是他困惑的皺眉許久，卻沒有想起這位同學的名字。  
匕首割碎繩子，肅容上浮現一抹尷尬，輕柔為他鬆綁後，輕聲詢問道：「你能走嗎？」  
「可以。」少年由於被綁的太久，所以腿部發麻，被喬伊斯攙扶著慢慢的站起。  
喬伊斯脫下外衣，替少年遮住綿綿的細雨，「你家在哪裡？我送你回去。」  
「謝、謝謝。」少年脆弱的手腕上留下青紫色的於痕，眼角噙著淚珠，軟糯的說道：「我家裡的微型飛艇馬上就來，哥哥不讓我亂走，亂走會被哥哥罵的。」  
「可是，你自己在這裡……」雨下的這麼大，而且後面暈倒的垃圾們，不知道什麼時候會甦醒，因為巷口偏僻，許久未有人清理。內部散發著陣陣令人作嘔的氣味，本來並不舒服的胃部，此刻湧出陣陣燒灼感，單手捂唇壓制住乾嘔。  
喬伊斯有些為難的站在原地，雖然他很著急去見神父，可是又不能放任少年獨自一人在危險的地方。  
少年看出了喬伊斯的顧慮，羞怯的說道：「那、那那，你擔心我的話，就把匕首借給我好啦，明天到學校裡面在還給你。」  
喬伊斯眨了眨眼睛，沒有思考，面無表情的將自己習慣用的武器交給對方，「明天見。」  
少年怯怯的裹緊濕漉漉的上衣，有些狼狽的站在原地看著喬伊斯的背影消失在雨幕中。過了許久後，聽到身後細微的聲響，怯懦的氣息驟然一變，蔚藍的雙眸冰冷一片，緩緩轉過惱怒的看著鼻青臉腫的男人們，狠狠說道：「廢物。」  
喬伊斯按照著記憶中的位置，坐著空中巴士轉了三站才到達教堂的地址。不可置信的看著平坦的土地，記憶中高大聳立，可容納上千人的教堂彷如海市蜃樓般煙消雲散。  
古樸用石磚搭建的古堡，已經有著上千年的歷史，牆壁上還包裹著青色的青苔，破損的邊緣還有他曾經幫忙修理的痕跡，可是此刻現在空空蕩蕩的，放眼望去，只有一片荒地。  
彷彿這一切都是他的幻想，恍惚間發現到地面有些不對勁，皺著眉走上前，手指摸著土地，雖然下著雨濕軟是正常的，可是手指下宛如沼澤般泥濘的深坑，卻極為異常，指尖狠狠的陷入灰黃色的泥土內，還能摸到磚塊碎片的存在。  
這麼大的建築物怎麼可能會在一夜之內消失，回想起神父唇角溫柔的弧度，還有仁慈的心腸，這麼善良的人怎麼會被人仇恨。或許，神父是惹上很棘手的麻煩。  
指腹被銳利的石子邊緣割傷，忍著陣陣抽疼，焦急掏出深陷泥土裡的石塊，大大小小的石塊中夾雜著一枚異樣的物體。他雙指用力的挖起，用雨水沖洗掉泥土，漸漸顯露出原本的模樣。  
一枚藥丸大小的透明膠囊內裝有一張細小的紙條。神色凝重的將膠囊放到紙袋裡面，準備回到安全的地方，在仔細觀看神父留給他的囑咐。  
喬伊斯仔細的掩埋著曾經挖掘後的痕跡，帶著東西迅速離開了這裡。遠處隱藏在樹下的男人，胸前的十字架隨著動作，輕微擺動著，見漸漸遠去的背影，滿意的微笑離開。  
回到宿舍內，脫去潮濕黏在身上的衣服，赤裸著身體，擦著濕淋淋的頭髮，胡亂的將毛巾裹在頭髮上。俯下身來，仔細的把購買的藥劑。黏在抽屜的背部。  
來回用力的抽動抽屜，確認不會掉落後，才安心的拿起神父留給他的膠囊。緩緩的打開，雙眸洩露出愕然，紙條上一片空白，什麼也沒有寫。  
難道是為了保險一些？需要一些特殊的方法才能看到？  
喬伊斯拿起紙條對著燈光看了半天，也沒有發現有隱藏的字跡，又拿水泡了泡，依然沒有任何反應。失望的躺在床上，把紙條塞回膠囊裡，放在窗台上。  
受傷的食指上空空蕩蕩的，因為進了其他的班級，老師嚴格規定上課時不允許帶任何配飾品，於是指環就被他留在宿舍中。  
拿起被放在枕頭上精緻的指環，上面紋有特殊的紋路，指腹輕輕摩擦著。又重新將指環帶回食指上，蜷縮著鑽進被子中。  
躺在柔軟的床墊上，卻感到一絲異樣。難受的扭動著身體，聞著從枕頭下方傳來的濃郁奶香味，皺著眉緩緩爬起來，看著床單上靜靜躺著的餅乾碎屑。  
奶油味的餅乾，是他昨天夜裡吃剩的，想到是如何被餵食的情景，渾身居然產生陣陣燥熱感。扯開被子嫌棄的整理著床單，把碎屑掃進垃圾桶裡，然後又疲憊的躺在床上。  
學校為了鍛煉學生自主生存能力，並沒有配備智能型的打掃機器人。當然這也有可能是，學校為了節約成本。  
喬伊斯凝視著天花板，暗想道，屋子裡是有誰來過了嗎？  
早上放在桌面上的餅乾已經消失，並且躺在左邊枕頭上的指環，等他傍晚回到宿舍的時候，居然靜靜的躺在右邊的枕頭上。除了細微的變化外，其他的喬伊斯暫未發現。  
突然，窗子砰砰砰的被敲響了，喬伊斯被突如其來的聲響嚇得一抖，看著隔著窗簾張牙舞爪的影子，他快速的拉開窗簾，透明的玻璃外，一頭頂著滿腦袋鮮花的雪狼，側臉死死貼著冰冷的玻璃，前肢鋒利的指甲劃著玻璃，不停地拍擊著，僵硬的尾巴不停的晃動著，被淋濕的皮毛此刻稀疏的貼在身上，顯得有幾分滑稽。  
喬伊斯唇角抽搐，看著佔據他整面窗口的巨獸，忍無可忍的猛地推開窗子。看著對方被撞得，彭的一下掉落在地上，才滿意的關上窗子，重新拉好窗簾。  
  
第12章 第十二章 情報  
  
樓下瞬時響起Omega驚慌的喊叫聲，其中還摻雜著巨獸嗚咽的吼叫。幾分鐘後，嘈雜聲漸漸減小，雪狼灰溜溜的從未上鎖的窗口鑽進來，嘴上還叼著一塊漆黑的長方形物體。  
雪白柔軟的皮毛光澤黯淡，雪白絨毛濕漉漉凌亂的貼著皮膚，耳朵微微顫抖，緊貼著地面的乾燥蓬鬆打尾巴胡亂的掃動著，垂頭盯著地面，銀色的雙瞳像是蒙上一層水霧，委屈的悄悄望著喬伊斯。  
喬伊斯看著它那副可憐的樣子，心中一軟，從床上坐起，色厲內荏的說道：「你來這裡幹嘛？還不變成人形，真是的，居然用鮮花遮擋氣味潛入宿舍。」  
儘管聲音的凶巴巴，但是在雪狼的耳中極為悅耳。淚汪汪弓著身子在地毯上，拭去淡淡涼意，前肢搭在喬伊斯的雙腿間，毛茸茸的腦袋不停的朝他懷中拱著。  
「嗷嗚嗷嗚嗷嗚……」  
喬伊斯鼻尖被細軟的絨毛不停刺激著，敏感的揉著鼻子，打著噴嚏前身後傾，雙手撐在身後保持著平衡。  
要不是昨晚確實觸碰到它的人型，他絕對會認為，這隻狼就是從寵物店中跑出來的一隻大狗。手指順從著內心的牽引，不停的撫摸著柔軟的雪白，光滑如絲綢般的觸感令他深陷其中，不可自拔。  
雪狼乖順的半躺在喬伊斯懷中，好脾氣的任由他蹂躪，偶爾被他欺負的狠了，銀眸含著水霧掃動著尾巴作為抗議。冰冷的雨夜裡，屋內的畫面格外的溫馨。  
喬伊斯撤回靈活遊走的雙手，拿起它口中緊咬的物體，手指緩緩用力撕開，看著漆黑的包裝下是一枚錄像帶。一時間有些詫異，但很快回想起曾經在監獄內，那晚被偷偷錄下的場景。  
「你來這裡，是為了送這個東西嗎？」  
雪狼點著頭，「嗷嗚。」  
凝視著手中的錄像帶，想起裡面激烈的畫面，羞憤難堪的丟在地上，重重的踩上去，不停地碾壓著，帶子脆弱的碎片飛濺滿地。看著已經成為碎片的帶子，警惕性極強的他，倒入器皿中用火點燃。  
氤氳的煙霧中散發著刺鼻的味道，對氣味特別敏感的雪狼，前肢淒慘的捂著鼻子。喬伊斯看著裡面的東西很快化為灰燼，打開窗子把粘稠的液體倒出窗外，灑出的幾滴液體，很快被雨水沖淡。  
看著證明羞恥的證據徹底被銷毀，他才安心的關上窗子。  
「謝謝你。」喬伊斯真誠的說道。  
雪狼毛茸茸的耳朵抖了抖，沉默著翻身滾動著，柔軟粉紅的肚皮暴露在他面前，狹長的銀眸微怯的望著他，後肢胡亂的踢著空氣。  
是讓他躺上去嗎？看著那只熱情的大犬，很快理性思維被牢牢壓制，前傾俯身蜷縮的躺在地上，臉側緊貼著柔軟溫熱的肚皮。因為衣服下擺過短，躺下時腰間暴露出一圈白皙。  
雪狼腦袋不停蹭著喬伊斯的頭髮，凝視著滑膩的肌膚，垂著頭，赤紅的舌尖舔舐著腰間線條優美的肌肉。  
濕熱的觸感令他不自在的扭動著腰桿，卻被用力按住，因為掙扎不斷下滑的臉頰觸碰到硬邦邦物體，炯炯有神的雙眸，餘光瞄去，猙獰兇猛的炙熱器官此刻充血站立，猥褻的貼在他唇邊。  
濃濃的感激之情，頓時煙消雲散，喬伊斯霍然起身，羞憤的一腳將貪婪噬吻著他頸側的巨獸，用盡全力的踹出門外。  
第二日，喬伊斯頂著濃厚的黑眼圈，萎靡不振的慢悠悠踏入教室。不停的打著呵欠，坐在座位上懶散的倚靠著桌子，頸側殘留著巨獸執拗的噬吻痕跡。  
明顯一副縱慾過度的模樣，腎虧脾虛的症狀。又打了個呵欠，指尖擦拭著眼角滾落的淚珠，疲憊的拿出課本平放在桌面上作為枕頭。迷迷糊糊剛要墜入睡夢中，毫無預兆的拍擊從背上傳來，嚇得他回過神來。  
揉著惺忪雙眸，愣頭愣腦的回頭，怔怔看著居高臨下的蔚藍雙眸，大腦一時間還未從混沌狀態脫離，但單純的感覺到少年此刻氣勢很危險。  
拍著臉頰利用痛覺回歸清明，定睛一看，溫和的少年唇角勾起的軟糯笑容，與昨日一樣可愛脆弱，今天少年海藻般的髮絲，被一條細長的束髮帶繫住。  
「謝謝你，這個還給你。」少年囁嚅的看著喬伊斯，面上飄過一縷緋紅。  
接過匕首還殘留著少年的餘溫，冷淡的將匕首裝回口袋裡，「昨天有用上嗎？」  
少年秀氣的皺眉，然後嘟著嘴甜甜一笑，「昨晚哥哥很快就來了，所以沒有用上呢，不過還是謝謝你，多虧你了。」  
「沒事。」他轉過身來，懶洋洋的伸著懶腰，舉起的雙手被身後的少年緊緊握住，訝異的仰視著對方，因視角不同少年陽光的笑容驀然變得陰沉，傾身向前緩緩湊近他。  
「昨晚是我低估你了。」  
少年在他耳畔輕聲說道，然後便微笑沉默的拿出書本抄寫著，昨天通過通訊器發來的資料。  
喬伊斯揣測著話語中的涵義，從門口走入的老師站在講台上，拿出厚重的筆記本，緩緩點著名字。  
很快，陸陸續續的大部分學生都被點完，老師看著名薄上的最後一篇的右上角，拖長語調喊道：「菲爾·凱爾森。」  
聽到身後的少年響亮的回應，喬伊斯緩緩轉過身，睨視著少年乖巧的臉龐。罕見擁有姓氏的家族，曾經與邦聯戰爭時期，凱爾森族長曾做出極高的貢獻，並且女兒與前任帝王聯姻。  
凱爾森家族憑藉著帝妃，勢力榮耀頓時茁壯成長，可惜前任帝王早在幾個世紀前就已去世，原本得意的家族卻被新任帝王削減權利，漸漸衰弱，早這樣下去，早晚會消失在時光河流中。  
想必眼前的菲爾，就是凱爾森家族為了新任帝王準備的帝妃。不過，帝王的事情與他沒有關係，少年那句話莫名其妙的話也沒放在心裡去，畢竟他和他間無冤無仇的。  
突然門後傳來細微的聲響，手腕上的通訊器閃著藍色的光芒，喬伊斯借由著書桌的遮擋，看著彈出的窗口上顯示的字樣，儘管還是一副面無表情，但焦急環規四周的動作出賣了他細微緊張感。  
目光終於搜索到後門站著的好友，匆匆忙忙的彎著腰，小心翼翼的匍匐著到達後門，迅速靈活站在走廊裡。看著裹著厚厚一層粉色花布料的人，全身上下包裹的嚴實，只露出兩雙眼睛。身上濃濃的香水味道，害得他不停咳嗽著。  
手腕一緊，被打扮的花枝招展的好友粗魯的拉出教學樓，小心翼翼的躲過執勤機器人，兩個人站在樓下，背後緊貼白銀色的金屬牆壁。  
「雷吉？這可是Omega區，就算你打扮這副樣子，憑借氣味還可以分辨出你是Alpha，要是被人發現，你可會被視為違紀，禁閉處罰三天」喬伊斯皺眉狐疑的盯著，身旁的人。  
儘管從通訊器得知眼前的人是好友，但還是表示著懷疑。  
雷吉見陰暗的角落裡比較安全，才緩緩卸下面部的偽裝。被悶得喘不過氣來，額頭沁出密密麻麻的汗珠。  
舉起手中的籃子，興奮地笑道：「剛剛知道你回到學校裡，我就趕快來找你了，現在我們找個清淨的地方吧，我有重要的事情要和你說。」  
兩個人坐在校外的一家茶樓裡面，陣陣悅耳的古箏令焦躁的心情漸漸平靜。  
「喬，嘴努力長大點。」雷吉諾德搖擺著香甜的葡萄。  
喬伊斯瞪大眼睛，努力張開雙唇，困難的咬向不斷搖擺的葡萄，汁液順著唇角滑落，手背匆忙的擦拭著唇角，留下淡淡紫色的痕跡。  
「不玩了！你自己吃吧。」喬伊斯咀嚼著，惱羞成怒的說道。  
好友非要說靠猜拳獲取水果，勝利者才有資格自行拿取，而失敗者要被對方刁難，困難的咬下水果。結果幾十分鐘過去了，籃子的水果已經消耗大半，他卻一次也沒有勝利。  
雷吉諾德顯得有些失望，老老實實的坐在草坪上，把裝有水果的籃子擺放在身前。  
喬伊斯無奈的說道：「重要的事情到底是什麼？遊戲也做完了，現在可以說了嗎？」  
雷吉諾德凝視著好友白皙的鎖骨，脆弱的喉嚨努力吞嚥著水果汁液，而空氣中飄散著淡淡甜膩味道，愈發撩撥著雷吉的緊繃神經，努力壓制著那股衝動，禁止自己邁過那條不可逾越的線。  
想到這裡，雷吉收回面上強裝作的笑容，臉色陰霾的將果籃底部的信封交給喬伊斯，「你為什麼被抓捕的原因，我已經調查清楚了。」  
喬伊斯好友的話，心跳突然加快，面無表情的拿過信封，緩緩撕開仔細的讀著上面所寫的內容，抓著信封的指尖泛起清白，月牙形的指印戳破單薄的邊緣。  
背脊發寒，無法容忍信封中的內容，他皺著眉輕聲問道：「這個消息是誰告訴你的？」  
雷吉被喬伊斯懷疑的語調所刺傷，傷心氣憤的扯過那張信，惱怒的說道：「反正你就是不信任我。」  
喬伊斯不明白雷吉反應那麼強烈，回想起上面寫有的資料上說，他其實是帝王選中的伴侶。簡直是天方夜譚，他甚至連那帝王的面都沒有見過。  
因為擅自脫離情報局與安全局的監控範圍，於是被下令通緝抓捕。這條是真是假的消息暫且不提，以雷吉商人的勢力範圍，想要獲取這樣的消息，代價太過於昂貴。  
他快速的搶過好友手中的情報，表情猙獰的狠狠撕碎，紙屑被丟進茶杯裡，灑入白沫狀不明物，用力搖晃著瓷杯，見裡面的碎片漸漸變得透明，很快融化在水中才安心的倒在地上，地板被灼燒出一個個小洞。  
「這條情報到底是誰告訴你的。」喬伊斯輕聲問道，表情嚴肅。  
雷吉諾德看著他認真的樣子，也知道此刻不是鬧脾氣的時候，皺眉努力的回想後，喃喃的說道：「一位黑色長髮的男人，很和藹可親的模樣，身高大概與我差不多，他的眼角有一條粉紅傷疤。」  
「還有呢？」喬伊斯腦海漸漸勾勒出那人的容貌。  
「胸前還帶著十字架，很喜歡笑，還穿著……」  
「足夠了。」喬伊斯凝視著好友，「他在哪裡」  
「不知道，那人只是說把這個交給你，你就懂了，那張信紙上寫了什麼？」雷吉諾德好奇的看著地板上的灼燒痕跡。  
喬伊斯揉著酸疼的眉梢，「沒什麼。」  
雷吉諾德苦笑的問道：「你真的有當我是朋友嗎？為什麼關於你的事情，我一無所知。」  
「我、我……對不起，雷吉。」他看著好友失望的表情，「信紙上寫著，我是被作為帝王伴侶從小培養的，只不過後期發生些意外，逃脫後被通緝。」他輕描淡寫的總結著這一切。  
至於為什麼神父不把這封信直接交給他，而交給雷吉，並且……他雖然有和神父說，在軍校裡交到很好的朋友，卻沒有提過雷吉的名字，他是怎麼找到雷吉的呢？  
漸漸空白的大腦，被各式各樣的信息充滿，他此刻不能全然信任任何人，顧慮思考的事情也漸漸多了起來。當時他發情期力氣全無，拼盡全身力氣逃跑出，肯定不會是他自己換的衣服。  
而神父為什麼會收留一位，不明身份並且渾身鮮血的人呢？原本認為很簡單的事情，卻充滿了漏洞。回想起米路曾經欲言又止的話語，他與他們不同？就是這個意思？  
  
第13章 第十三章 體檢  
  
安撫著暴躁憤怒的好友離開，看著好友離去的背影，緊繃的神經中樞陣陣針刺般的疼痛。原本灰白色的瞳仁染上一縷金色，眼白泛著疲憊的血絲，挺直背脊回到軍校中。  
「諾拉請進入，下一位請做好準備。」穿著潔白制服的醫師，面無表情公式化的說道。雙肩上縫製著充滿責任的肩章。  
喬伊斯位置隨著時間的流逝，越來越前，眼瞧著馬上要輪到他脫去上衣進入檢查室，回想起佈滿身上粗魯的曖昧痕跡，臉色驀然籠罩一層陰霾。  
都和那混蛋說了，不要留下痕跡，居然那混蛋反倒更加用力的吮吸起來，等下要是被醫師發現身上的吻痕，如何解釋……  
想到這裡，想要趁人不注意間落跑，腳跟朝後挪動著，肩上居然一沉，深陷窘境做賊心虛，怯怯的瞄著後面。  
「馬上就要到你啦。」菲爾笑瞇瞇的說道。  
喬伊斯裝作鎮定的模樣，輕點著頭作為回應，性格冷淡的他不習慣與人近距離接觸，單手揮開肩膀上的重量，唇角敷衍的勾起作為禮貌笑容。笑意並沒有到達眼底，淡淡的疏離感籠罩在兩人間，氣氛有些尷尬。  
菲爾似乎沒發覺對方的冷淡，仍然微笑乖巧的搭話：「老實說今天的檢查我有些緊張，要是被檢查出疾病真是太可怕了，你覺得呢？」  
「別擔心。」喬伊斯安慰著菲爾。  
「喬伊斯請進入，下一位請做好準備。」醫師盯著滾動的感應屏說道。  
聽到叫到自己名字，蹙眉拿出學生識別卡刮開緊閉的大門。牆角佇立著一幢優雅持有巨劍的女神像，雕塑上刻著的是帝國人民敬仰的女帝阿曼羅，如戰神般守護著大家。  
神像旁擺放著泛著冰冷光澤的人型骨骼座椅，頭顱閃著赤紅色的提示光芒。整體輪廓是按照著製造者本身的骨骼，所模仿虛擬製造出的機器人，曾經是作為戰鬥武器，後期它的位置被戰鬥力極強的機甲初號戰鬥機取代，現在則被改裝為醫學檢查裝置。  
喬伊斯坐在門口的金屬機械椅子上，雙手伸直任由機械手臂，緩緩剝去平整銀白色的上衣。凝視著冰冷的鐵臂不斷的移動著，強忍著自己抵抗的本能。  
剛剛入學的時候，他經歷過這樣的檢查，所有資料，至今作為入學檔案存儲在內部館藏樓內。之前因為反射性的攻擊，結果被高壓電流擊倒在地，有了第一次的經歷，此刻他面無表情的任由無思維能力的機器人觸碰著自己。  
隨著漸漸褪去的上衣，被隱藏的紅腫痕跡漸漸暴露在空氣中，白皙的背部佈滿密密麻麻的噬吻。冰冷的手臂活動著並不靈敏的手指關節，為喬伊斯檢查著常規心跳與血液。  
幾分鐘後，不停閃爍的紅色光芒轉為藍色，聽到滴滴的提示音，他站起拿著打印出的檢查單，穿上上衣順著指標前進著。直到手上拿著一沓檢查單，才走到最後一間檢查室裡。  
一路上沒有人，只有冰冷的機器人，他反倒感覺自在許多，坐在醫師的對面，看著醫師溫和的表情，隨著一張張檢查單翻閱，漸漸變得陰沉。  
「你服用過抑制劑，對嗎？」醫師放下手中的紙張，十指交叉平放桌面上，嚴肅的看著喬伊斯。  
「是的。」  
「非常不幸的消息，因為你過度服用違禁藥物，生育器官衰竭，以後懷孕的幾率會非常低，請你做好心理準備。」  
喬伊斯聽到醫生的話，不知道做出什麼表情。他本來也沒有生育的打算，無法想像自己肚子凸起，一臉嬌羞躺在陌生男人懷中的情景。省去很多麻煩，按照他的性格來說此刻應該很高興，可是卻深深的歎了一口氣。  
醫生看著神色恍惚的喬伊斯，無法容忍的呵斥道：「你可以告訴我嗎？政府對待Omega不夠好嗎？為什麼想要變成Alpha？」  
喬伊斯沉默許久，轉身離開時冷聲說道：「沒什麼，我只是不喜歡身體不由自己控制。」更加不想像家畜一樣被飼養著，任人宰割。  
「你會後悔的。」  
他的腦內一直盤恆著醫生冰冷的指責，指甲狠狠刮著乾枯的樹枝。該死的，他才不會後悔……  
醫師指責的口吻，令喬伊斯感覺到，像是用完餐看著盤底殘留著半隻蒼蠅般不舒服。右腿狠狠的踢著粗糙的樹幹洩憤，凌亂的髮絲亂糟糟的翹著。  
腕間的通訊器震動提醒著，信箱內有新的消息，深呼吸回歸平靜後，翻開著雷吉諾德發來的信息。  
「我想到了，如何應對那帝王的方法。」  
喬伊斯倚靠在樹幹，慢悠悠的回復著，「什麼方法？」  
「據說，明天上午有大人物來軍校區，喬，我們趁著他們來軍校內部時，偷溜到船艙等他們回來時，一起逃離這裡。」  
喬伊斯苦笑的看著好友發來的方法。多層防護膜包裹的軍艦豈是他們能輕鬆進入的，連最外層的密碼都無法破解，更別提來到船艙內部隱藏起來。他快速的否決好友的提議，拔出手指上的木刺，無奈的吮吸著指尖滾出的血珠。  
「喬，你該不會是想要成為帝妃吧？」  
喬伊斯能想像到另一端，好友打出這句話時暴躁蹦跳的樣子。迅速的回道，「怎麼可能。」  
「沒嘗試過怎麼知道不可以呢？既然你不去，我自己去，我已經受夠這裡。」  
知道好友的決心，手指插入髮絲朝後挪著，整理著凌亂的髮絲。既然這樣就陪著雷吉去一圈，撞次南牆雷吉就會發現，那麼嚴密的地方是不可能偷溜進去的，也避免好友莽撞的性格，惹出什麼嚴重的亂子。  
喬伊斯面無表情的在窗口書寫著，指尖挪向確認發送按鈕，「明天按照你說的計劃，進行。」  
  
第14章 第十四章 逃跑  
  
昨夜難得沒被精蟲上腦的巨獸騷擾，享受著久違的寧靜，安穩的睡眠休息一整晚，早上神清氣爽的梳洗完畢，換上制服前往A棟校區中央廣場。  
Omega是被安排在A棟迎接那位大人物，來的一路上不時能聽到同學議論，猜測會是誰來視察。  
等人群陸陸續續全部達到後，A棟全體師生都安排規整的站立六排，三排面對面的站著，而中間柔軟的紅色地面，是作為迎接這位尊敬的客人，特別購買的。  
喬伊斯唇角還沾著早上的牛奶，用手指抿去粘稠液體。睡眠充足顯得格外英俊，雙眸凝視著遠方能看到的人影。不禁心裡也有些疑問，到底是誰來會有如此大的排場？  
手腕上的通訊器閃耀著光芒，快速打開看到是來自好友的消息。  
「情況怎麼樣？」  
喬伊斯快速回復道，「正在迎接中，一切按計劃執行。」  
合上通訊器，看著遠處的人們正在前方，而向來高傲的校長，此刻也恭敬的彎腰行禮。  
遠處模糊的輪廓，隨著腳步的挪動，漸漸清晰，走在最前方的男人，身著金色鎧甲，泛著冰冷色澤的金屬包裹著身軀，銀白色柔滑的髮絲被智能發環束起，冷若冰霜的面上，劍眉入鬢，狹長的鳳眸中充溢著陰鷙的戾氣，銀瞳銳利的眸光掃向喬伊斯。猶如兇猛俯視天下的鷹隼般，渾身籠罩的凶狠氣勢，不禁令人從心底湧出畏懼。  
見到男人胸前佩戴的特殊精緻的勳章，一時間所有人單膝跪地，雙手背後，恭敬的敬禮。  
猜想的大人物有許多，卻沒有猜測到，來到這裡的大人物居然是尊貴的帝王。畢竟這所軍校在帝國內排名第四位，而帝王的到來讓大家頓時回想起，有新聞報道說帝國正在研究著更強悍的機甲，某所軍校隱秘處用於發開研究的場所。  
男人胸前所刻的流暢優美的字符，證明著此件戰服獨一無二的珍貴。而能在帝國賦予擁有獨一無二至高權力，只有那名以鐵腕強硬著名的帝王。正因為帝王的凶狠治國，其他國家只能聯合為邦聯，與帝國抗衡。  
據傳言當年帝王為奪取帝位，手足相殘，長達百年的鬥爭後，最終是這位冷血的男人，殺死所有違逆他的人獲取勝利。不過這也是傳言，帝王繼位時距離至今已經過去五百年了。  
喬伊斯在腦內搜尋著帝王資料，皺著眉有些犯愁，按理說他此刻被標記了，就算他是從小被培養的帝王伴侶，現在帝王也不會再強迫他吧？可是凝視著男人充溢著戾氣的雙眸，又感覺對方不是那麼好應對的人。  
帝王見到地上一群敬禮的學生，面上籠罩一層陰霾，冷冷的掃視著身後的人們，不怒自威，冷聲說道：「誰讓他們來的？」  
校長擦了擦頭上的冷汗，勉強維持唇角優雅的弧度，急忙道歉：「他們畢竟沒有見過您，所以……你們還不走？」  
喬伊斯看著校長蹩腳的謊言，看來是想溜須對方，結果卻拍在馬蹄子上了。慢悠悠的挪動著腿部，腿部因為長時間單膝跪地，失去知覺每動一下傳來針刺感，緩緩站起的時候，雙腿有些發軟。  
肩膀忽然被用力的撞了一下，狼狽的倒在地上，手腕一暖，整個人被強硬拽起，驚愕的仰頭，一雙冰冷的銀眸直直的盯著他，彷彿連他的內心深處的秘密都一覽無餘。  
帝王凝視著懷中困窘的人，削薄輕抿的唇微微開闔，「沒受傷吧？」  
喬伊斯感受到對方呼出的熱氣，清晰的噴在面上的觸感，反射性的用力抽回手，卻沒有成功，炙熱的大掌如同鐵鉗般牢牢桎梏著手腕。窘迫的耳廓泛著緋紅，不是害羞，是因為生氣……  
凝視著男人金屬的外衣，擁有最新科能技術，可以自動感應人體體溫，明明觸碰到的只是機械戰服，卻宛如被那雙粗糙的掌心，緩緩摩挲般。分明陌生的人卻感受到一絲熟悉。  
即使距離這麼近，也沒有嗅到對方的雄性氣味，想必是知道軍校中也有許多Omega，怕是引起掃動，於是穿上密不透風的戰甲。  
「謝謝您，我沒事。」喬伊斯禮貌的道謝，另只手靈活的按壓對方手腕的穴位，趁著微微鬆動迅速抽出。舌尖被他狠狠咬破，感受著口腔內的鐵銹味，不經意間瞄向後面想看是誰推他的。  
面無表情的帝王看著空空的掌心，感受到那溫熱的餘溫，深不可測的銀眸中浮現一縷溫柔。  
一旁的校長恭敬的提醒著帝王，「地下三層已經為您準備好。」  
帝王看著喬伊斯消失在人群中，轉身和身後的眾人繼續向前走去。喬伊斯躲在角落裡，看著帝王漸漸消失在視野的背影，鬆了一口氣，擦拭著額頭並不存在的汗水。  
想起雷吉昨天所說的計劃，再想起那封信的內容……  
那個男人的確很危險，如果那封信的內容是真實的……雖然他不認為，能從戰場廝殺勝利的帝王眼皮下逃脫，但就如雷吉所言，怎麼可以不嘗試就放棄。  
原本只是陪著好友胡鬧的念頭，此刻已經更改為，不得不逃跑。  
通過通信器發送消息給雷吉，「行動吧。」  
他可不想和那位帝王有關係，那麼危險的人不好掌控，反倒會嘗到反噬的滋味。這回必須要認真起來，雖然成功的幾率很低，但他會努力加油。  
「B區中央右側門匯合，他們的軍艦暫時停在這裡。」  
喬伊斯悄悄的繞過同學，迅速的朝B區前往著，想到自身散發的微弱氣味，拿出藥瓶拿出一片白色藥粒。丟進口中用力的嚼碎嚥下，苦澀的味道蔓延口腔。  
吃下的藥片的瞬間，感受到體力似乎增強許多，雙手支撐著矯健的翻越牆壁，小心翼翼的挪動著腳步，不觸碰到感應電流。他很快到達B區，躲在角落中通過通訊器詢問好友身處何處。  
遠處傳來細微的腳步聲，雷吉諾德在炙熱的陽光下臉頰曬得發紅，迅速的移動到他身邊。  
喬伊斯凝視著雷吉，低聲問道：「你真的決定好了嗎？其實，你不必這樣的，他們只是針對我，你要是離開，就不能成為你父親理想中的兒子了。」  
「我又不是為了他而活，而且我……」只要在你身邊就好了。  
「你對我的好我很感激，我也會永遠的記得，可是你就到此為止，後面的路我自己走，你和我在一起會被連累的。」  
雷吉諾德根本沒想到做出這樣的舉動所要承擔的後果，只是興奮的想到好友脫離那裡，徹徹底底又變回只和他維持親密關係。沒有被標記，沒有帝王，完完全全屬於他一個人的喬。  
一顆名為惡念的種子，在不知不覺間，從柔軟鮮活的心底破芽而出。  
「我是最重義氣的！才不會拋下兄弟呢。」雷吉諾德拍著胸脯說道。  
喬伊斯沉默的點開地圖，移動著屏幕中央的紅點，觀察著內部的結構，鎖定範圍後，指著紅點處說道：「我們進入內部後，就躲在這裡。」  
雷吉諾德盯著屏幕上的位置，不停的點頭，雖然他根本沒有記住地圖。  
這也不能怪他，屏幕上錯綜複雜的分歧點很多，某些地方含糊的連地圖上也沒有標注，並且這份地圖只能適用於普通軍艦，作為帝王專屬的高級軍艦，裡面的細節也會有所差異。  
「沒關係的……我跟著喬前進，一定很安全的。」雷吉諾德看著亂七八糟的線條，腦袋都暈了，胡亂的誇獎著好友。  
「那你一定要跟在我身後。」喬伊斯認真囑咐道。  
雷吉開心點頭，笑著說道：「放心吧……」  
三十分鐘後，喬伊斯皺著眉，唇角抽搐，狠狠攥緊的拳頭，發出骨節摩擦的聲音。看著身後空空蕩蕩的長梯，雷吉諾德不知道在什麼時候消失了。  
那個笨蛋！果然還是走丟了。擔心通訊器會暴露行蹤，雷吉的通訊器已經被砸壞，而他的新型通訊器實在無法強行取下，只能暫時把系統關閉。他無奈的查看著地圖上標紅的地址，看來先前往集合的地點吧。  
喬伊斯坐在衛生間內，雙手不停的敲擊著半透明的鍵盤，隨著手指飛快的速度，屏幕上的數字滾動的速度漸漸減慢。皺眉努力計算著，終於按完最後一個鍵。  
窗口彈出提示：「防禦系統層確認關閉，請在三分鐘內通過，否則系統自動恢復開啟模式。」  
最外層的防禦系統就如此吃力，他看著地圖上標紅的地址，正位於第三層防護區……  
他快速推開門穿過第一層防禦區，盯著手中的電子地圖朝前走著。並沒有發現，頭頂冰冷的針孔攝像頭，靜靜的錄下來一切。  
  
第15章 第十五章 臥室  
  
穿過大門後，一路並沒無阻攔，簡單的破解著幾道密碼，便輕鬆的來到地圖標紅的地點。與他意料之中不同，裡面並非是凌亂擺滿箱子的庫房，而是一間佈局簡潔的臥室，偌大房間內只有一張豪華大床與緊貼牆壁的衣櫃。  
帝王專屬軍艦與正常軍艦細微不同，正巧被他碰到，焦急的摸索著床邊，仔細搜索著有沒有隱藏按鈕。所摸之處一片平滑，只是一張普通供人休息的床。  
失望的想要轉身離去，再次尋找雷吉身影，順便找安全的藏匿點時候，剛剛不小心闔上的門，無法輕易打開。不甘心的死死的拉扯著緊闔的黑色大門，頭頂瞬間閃現淡黃色的透明窗口。  
上浮飄浮著的四個窗口，急速滾動著曲線圖與中英字符，他茫然的坐在恆溫地面上，手指飛快的敲擊著空氣中的鍵盤。幾分鐘後，完全喪失耐心的喬伊斯，惱怒的亂砸著觸摸鍵盤。  
解不開……好難。  
越發加快速度滾動的字符，彷彿在嘲笑他一般。他氣的額頭沁出汗珠，雙手胡亂的扯著扣緊的領口，不停的深呼吸，平復煩躁的心情，漸漸回歸冷靜，雙手重新摸向鍵盤。  
剛剛敲擊著幾個按鍵，門外突然傳來，清脆的聲響，喬伊斯慌亂的關閉窗口，關顧著四周，目光鎖定寬大的衣櫃，迅速的鑽入內部。  
漆黑的空間裡，雄性氣味圍繞在鼻尖，服用抑制劑後，往常迷戀的氣味此刻卻害他湧出陣陣噁心感，情不自禁的捂唇乾嘔著。封閉性的空間悶熱，反倒激發著胃部更加疼痛，四肢發軟躺在柔軟的布料上。指尖困難的觸碰到櫃門，想要立刻從中脫離時，房間的大門被重重打開了。  
雙手捂著鼻子，被柔軟的毛絨刺激的眼角濕漉漉的，臀下硬邦邦的物體戳著雙股間，紅著眼眶小心翼翼的挪動著，卻聽到外面劇烈的聲響。  
櫃子裡的喬伊斯嚇得一驚，緊張的屏住呼吸，心驚膽戰的聽著外面的聲響。  
悄悄的貼上櫃門，透過兩扇櫃門間的縫隙望去，一雙陰鷙的銀眸死死的正在盯著他，心中一驚，心跳急速加快。  
難道，被發現了？  
鮮活的心臟彷彿噎在喉嚨間，充斥在耳膜的則是自己急促凌亂的心跳，乾澀的咽喉陣陣發癢。  
喬伊斯怯怯的看著遠處的銀眸，凝視著他身處的櫃子一會，緩緩扭過頭，慢條斯理的脫去身上的戰甲，肩上刻有金色五星的肩章被隨意的丟棄在床底。活動著輪廓優美的頸部，將頭頂的發環緩緩取下，凌亂的銀絲垂落。被髮絲遮擋的臉部，顯得冰冷雙眸更加陰森可怕。  
帝王明明應該在基地檢驗研發成果，怎麼會這麼快回來！  
喬伊斯努力壓制怯意，不讓自己情不禁的發出丟臉的寒顫。電子地圖在漆黑的空間內，突然散發出微弱的光芒。  
他看著上面最新更新的地圖，上面寫著因貨倉位置偏僻，最新已經改為休息室。他瞪著雙眸，感覺到上天再和他開一場蹩腳玩笑。  
該死的地圖，居然在這個時候更新，手指用力的掐著晶體鏡片，憤怒見控制不住力度，電子地圖從中央浮現一條纖細的線，線條逐漸擴大，晶體瞬間破裂，碎片崩到櫃門上發出細微的聲響。  
糟糕……  
屏住呼吸緊張的用餘光瞄到，帝王正在活動著僵硬的手腕，聽到櫃中傳來聲響，面上陰霾一片，緩緩正向他移動著。  
門被用力的打開，明亮的光線瞬間湧入衣櫃中。  
「……」帝王皺眉看著「正常」的衣櫃，面無表情的又緩緩闔上。  
躲在角落中的喬伊斯喘著粗氣，被一堆厚重的布料遮掩下，被壓得有些喘不過氣來。他此刻特別感謝藥效，多虧即使發揮作用，令他的氣味沒有曝光。  
髮絲被汗水打濕，狼狽的黏成一綹垂在額前。雙手扯著黏膩在身上的布料，悶熱的空氣令他無力的躺在內部，腳底因剛剛匆忙挪動，被腰帶間鋒利的寶石割傷，滲出血絲陣陣抽疼著。  
臉頰緊貼著底部冰涼的金屬，慢慢廝磨著，陣陣涼意讓燥熱的身體輕鬆些許。因細小的角落，若想蜷縮在裡面，必須要翹著雙腿，緊貼最右側的櫃壁。喬伊斯此刻擺出誘人的姿勢的同時，卻羞怒感受到，臀部那原本硬邦邦的物體，因為剛剛慌亂的動作，此刻已經陷入那個羞恥的部位。  
「啊……」屋內傳來帝王低啞的聲音。  
喬伊斯警惕的扭頭，從狹窄視角望去，暴戾的帝王此刻脫去戰甲，正坐在床中央，神色自若的坐著。若不是雙手間擼動的動作，他還真會誤認為，尊貴的帝王在專心致志處理著國家大事。  
前任上將在被標記前，甚至連自瀆都沒有做過，向來不諳經此事的男人，卻聽到房間內粗重的喘息聲，臉頰陣陣發熱。後腰陣陣酥。癢感，刺激著被制服包裹的雙腿，緩緩摩擦扭動著。  
身下堅硬的物體隨著動作，刺激著收縮的部位。本能分泌出的粘稠液體染濕柔軟的布料，臀下潮濕一片。  
「喬伊斯……」  
只有一層金屬阻隔的喬伊斯，男人低沉的聲音如緊貼他耳側輕喃般。  
那個帝王……做那種事情還要喊他的名字！太無恥。可悲的前任上將，從小被中規中矩的嚴格教育，此刻在腦海裡仔細搜索辱罵詞語，卻只能發出匱乏的無恥兩字。  
臉頰緋紅的聽著外面的男人，不停的念叨著自己的名字，雙手用力的捂著耳朵，想要阻隔那性感的聲音。手腳無措的瞪大無辜的雙眼，雙眸中蒙上一層水霧，眨動著乾澀的雙眸。  
他現在好想哭……非常想要逃跑，為什麼要聽一個陌生男人做這麼羞恥的事情。最可悲的是自己，居然不爭氣的有了反應，惱怒的瞪著漸漸充血的起立的器官，恨不得此刻有個刀，把不聽自己命令的東西砍下。  
沉住氣，外面的就是一顆大白菜，正在等待著被人挖下，放到熱水裡做成美味的菜餚。  
「唔……喬啊……」帝王發出的聲音，徹底的打斷了喬伊斯的催眠。  
該死的！誰家的大白菜會發出這種聲音啊！去死去死去死……向來冷靜的前任上將，手指用力的抓著布料，恨不得戳死外面叫。春的男人。  
輕微的挪動著時，卻感受到緊緊陷入內部的物體，刺激著柔軟的粘膜，左手困難的移向身後，柔韌性極差的他，青筋發出陣陣疼痛抗議著超越極限的動作，勉強繼續伸向的後果是。  
身體劇烈搖擺著，失去平衡的瞬間，理性思維驅使著雙手迅速撐在底部，下身不穩的坐下。硬邦邦的物體，隔著柔軟的布料更加深入。  
耳邊充斥著粗重的呼吸聲，用衣角擦拭著額頭，不斷沁出的汗水，難過的隱忍著紊亂氣息。急促膨脹起的可恥念頭，令他的雙手移向那飢渴的器官，怯怯的安撫著流出愉悅眼淚的它。  
酡紅的面孔上，粉嫩的舌尖舔舐著乾裂的下唇，胸膛劇烈的起伏著。愈發濕潤的部位，原本乾澀感轉為流暢，輕微的挪動著腰桿，享受著溫柔的貫穿感。  
從每個毛孔散發的舒暢感，令他瞇著眼睛，享受著溫柔卻不粗魯的氣氛。黑暗中，水潤的雙眸緊張的觀察著床上的人，雙手的動作愈來愈快。  
物體不停刺激著敏感點，背部僵硬的挺直，嚴肅的面孔此刻浮現一縷迷亂之色，闔上雙眼，登上滿足的巔峰。掌心一片濕濡，密閉的空間內散發著曖昧的氣味。  
喬伊斯混沌的大腦回歸清明，回想起剛剛羞恥的行為。雙手懊惱的抓著濕漉漉的髮絲，狠狠的咬著下唇，越來越唾棄著被獸性支配的身體。  
手指用力的抽出粗長的物體時，緊致的部位還發出啵的一聲。臀部的布料濕漉漉的，使勁一攥還能滴出粘稠透明汁液。難堪的將濕滑的物體湊到眼前，因半瞇著雙眸月牙形的瞳仁，認真的盯著手中之物。  
藉著縫隙處微弱的光芒，勉強的認清眼前之物，金色圓柱形的刺刀，刀鞘上沾滿自己的分泌物。回想剛剛自己被這個冰冷的刀具，貫穿身體直到滿足發洩。  
咬牙切齒的把刺刀丟到遠處。櫃外劇烈濃厚的喘息聲驟然停止，喬伊斯緊張的觀察著外面，見帝王優雅的扯過紋著國花的床單，擦拭著掌心粘稠液體。  
外面的男人，發洩過神清氣爽的站起。喬伊斯看到對方緩緩走向門口時，緊繃的神經緩緩鬆懈下來。  
雙手摸著底部，支撐著癱軟的身體緩緩站起，剛剛撐起身子，透過門縫望去。安心的喬伊斯被一桶無形的冰水狠狠澆灌，驚恐的看著帝王微笑著貼著門縫，冰冷的銀眸正死死的盯著他。  
  
第16章 第十六章 捕捉  
  
漆黑的環境，砰砰跳動的心跳聲格外清晰，驚恐的凝視著近在咫尺的可怕面孔，緊張的屏住呼吸。窒息感令大腦變得混沌，狼狽的感受到，雙腿發軟的站不起來。  
眼睜睜的看著骨節分明的手指，輕輕的觸摸在櫃門。用力的咬著舌尖，劇烈的疼痛，消退對比自己強大的威懾力中回神，迅速的鑽進一旁站立的鎧甲中。  
剛剛鑽入，就感受到身上原本的衣服，被智能的鎧甲用著溫暖的電離子光波融化，溫熱的皮膚貼在金屬材料上，明明看起來很厚重的鎧甲，穿在身上卻很輕鬆。  
恆溫的裝置令渾身暖洋洋的，頭盔前方鏡片遮住了雙眸，緊張的想道，或許對方並沒有見到他，畢竟是這麼漆黑的空間內。  
明亮溫暖的陽光照入櫃中，喬伊斯怯怯的瞇著眼睛，勉強的看著陰森的帝王，悍戾的目光上下打量著自己身上的鎧甲。  
不能動……千萬不能被發現。  
緊張到指尖微微痙攣，唇色泛白，焦灼不安的凝視著，那雙慘白的手漸漸伸向他的頭部。動物見到比自己凶悍的剋星，總是會屈服於食物鏈上方的物種。喬伊斯呼吸急促，反射性的想要挪動著雙腿，朝後退著。  
不能動。  
他暗自警告自己，緊張的合上眼，卻突然感受到頭頂溫柔的觸感。因為是新型的高科技，即使是隔著厚的金屬，外層的感應系統也會將所有觸感，清晰的反射到內層。  
「嗯？」悅耳疑問聲在耳畔響起。  
喬伊斯緩緩的睜開雙眼，看著面前的尊貴帝王，皺著眉，拿起濕漉漉被粘液包裹的金色刀具，緩緩湊到鼻前嗅著。  
見到恥辱的證據，被陌生的人拿起時，他恨不得立刻殺死自己。  
帝王放下濕滑的刀具，陰晦懷疑的盯著他一會，便抽出他旁邊柔軟的上衣，套在身上。結實的肌肉線條被隱藏在，藏藍色的軍服內，走回床下撿起剛剛被丟棄的肩章，重新帶回肩膀處。  
盔甲中，他渾身僵硬，長舒一口氣。暫時來看是安全了，並沒有被可怕的男人懷疑。  
一旦鬆懈一下來，剛剛被忽視的陣陣酥。癢感，卻越來越清晰。  
難過的強忍著手指不去撓著手臂，見帝王穿上整齊的軍服，抿著唇拿出一盆水，又重新走了過來。  
炙熱的掌心緊貼著他的腰間，身子一輕，整個人被抱出櫃子中，刺眼的陽光均勻的照射在身上。剛剛放鬆下來的神經再次繃緊，反覆的緊張，害得他眉梢處陣陣抽疼。  
那人是想幹什麼？該死的，按捺住想要掙扎的手臂。不停地在心中默念，不能動……他現在只是一個沒有知覺的玩偶。  
眼睜睜的看著那人把潔白的手帕沾濕，浸泡在沸熱的水中，像是感覺不到疼痛般，輕鬆的將滾燙的手帕撈起，擰去多餘的水分，仔細的擦拭著他的手背。  
濕濡炙熱的觸感，害得他身子輕顫一下，好在對方的手掌只是微微停頓，又繼續的上移擦拭著手臂。  
很快手臂也擦拭完畢，敏感的鎖骨被加重力氣的刺激，呼吸漸漸變得粗重。灰白色的瞳仁浮現一縷金燦的光澤，抿著唇雙腿陣陣發軟，失去平衡般搖搖欲墜。  
夠了……為什麼非要在這種時刻清理盔甲。  
柔軟的布料摩擦著耳廓，臉頰，眼窩，下顎。停留鼻尖的時間過久，害得他因窒息，眼前白茫茫一片，甚至耳邊傳來嗡嗡的耳鳴。茫然的凝視著，淡灰色的牆壁。  
對方因蹲著的原因，溫熱的呼吸噴在沉睡的器官處，撩撥著敏感的餘韻。緊闔的雙唇被蠻橫的擦拭著，脆弱的唇部感受到火辣辣的痛感。  
黯淡的雙眸哀求的望著面前的男人，悲慘的被褻玩，卻不能掙扎攻擊，這一切令高傲的喬伊斯，痛苦不堪。  
帝王緩緩地站起，居高臨下的俯視著面前的盔甲，唇角愉悅的勾起，明明是枯燥煩悶的清理，此刻男人卻興致勃勃的將稍微冷卻的手帕，重新浸在熱水中，這一次擰乾的手帕移向下方。  
不、不要……快、快住手啊……那裡……  
腰間傳來陣陣酥麻感，雙腿開始劇烈的搖晃著。勉強的站在原地，胸膛劇烈的起伏，眼角濕漉漉的，鹹濕的淚水順著臉頰的輪廓，滑落在胸前。  
靈活遊走他全身的手帕，再次下移，貼在敏感蜷縮在雙腿間的器官，緩緩廝磨著。儘管布料柔軟，但是對於擦拭著脆弱的前端，還是粗糙許多。  
漸漸沉睡的慾望，漸漸抬起頭，無法按捺的刺激令他羞憤的咬緊下唇。泥濘的快感讓身子快速陷入，羞恥的窘境沼澤中。另只柔軟的掌心緩緩滑到身後，粗暴的揉捏著翹挺的臀部。  
喬伊斯緊緊皺著眉頭，再也無法容忍面前男人猥褻的惡行，想要揮拳制止對方，卻感到那根修長的手指，探入到柔軟脆弱的凹陷處。渾身的力氣瞬時蕩然無存，剛剛被開拓過的原因，那裡還濕濡著，手指很容易的撫摸著。  
盔甲的下半部並沒有洞口，所以那根靈活的手指，只能來回滑動撫摸著兩條褲腿間的縫隙。他現在不知道，是應該感謝這個盔甲的設計，還是應該唾罵這個該死的設計。  
每次的撫摸都只能讓他渾身燥熱，卻無法賜予他到達巔峰的快感。手帕還不停的刺激著前方，渾身像是要被融化般。  
嗚唔……  
用力的咬緊下唇，將羞恥的呻。吟緊緊嚥下，粘膜深處的空虛感，令他不斷的分泌出甜美的液體。透明粘稠物順著修長的腿根蜿蜒而下，受傷的腳底陣陣抽搐。  
好痛苦……住、住手，這種痛苦，已經無法承受，快住、住手……  
突然那雙作亂的手，撤離他燥熱的身體，急促的喘著粗氣，水光瀲灩的雙瞳無焦距的望著遠處。還沒等他回過神來，整個人被按倒在地上。帝王優雅的坐在盔甲的腰間，雙手從雙臂間穿過，仔細的揉擦著前胸。  
淪落成玩具的前任上將，在心中發出陣陣悲鳴，端莊嚴肅的面上浮現一縷誘人的迷亂之色。平坦的胸部傳來陣陣酸麻感，因鎧甲的製造原料很結實，儘管明顯的凸起，卻不會暴露在男人眼中。  
重新撫摸的帝王並沒有收斂無恥行徑，道貌岸然的前身傾斜，兇惡的指尖描繪著輪廓。喬伊斯再也無法忍受那股洶湧的快感，渾身癱軟的倒在地上，釋放出愉悅的液體。  
麻痺的大腦已經喪失思維能力，無力的喘著粗氣，一直被緊咬的下唇，滲出鮮紅的血珠，從唇角滑落。  
「捉迷藏，到此為止。」男人湊到他的耳邊，低沉的說道。  
喬伊斯恍惚失神中，頭盔被溫柔的拿下，近在咫尺的面孔毫無阻隔的緊貼著他的臉頰，乾澀的唇感受到溫熱的濕濡，背脊發寒的看著陰鷙的銀眸。剛放釋放過的氣味，不斷的從縫隙中湧出，令帝王詭異的瞇著眼睛，捏著他的下頜，粗魯熱情的濕吻著，猶如要將眼前脆弱無辜的上將，一口一口的吃入腹中。  
他惱怒的吼道：「我要殺了你。」卻因為虛弱無力，此刻的威脅卻像是少女的嬌嗔。  
帝王溫柔的擦拭著他額頭的汗珠，看著身下的人，因恐懼瑟縮，但雙眸卻不甘心的瞪著他。越瞧越覺得可愛，忍不住俯下身親吻著他的眼眶，心裡癢癢的，想要嗜虐的心情無法抑制。  
「在床上殺死我嗎？那我心甘情願。」  
低沉的笑聲充斥耳膜，喬伊斯感受到那只胡作非為的手，曖昧的揉捏著臀部，狠狠的瞪著對方，一時間被口水噎的，不停用力咳嗽著。  
顫抖的看著男人緩緩脫下他身上的盔甲，濕熱的肌膚暴露在空氣中，冰冷的寒意害得他打著噴嚏。因為藥效的原因，原本對他吸引力極大的雄性氣味，此刻卻引起不適感，難過的乾嘔著。  
帝王看著身下的人，打著寒顫，扯過自己的上衣套在喬伊斯身上。  
喬伊斯狼狽的穿上上衣，因為身形差距，帝王穿著合身的上衣，穿在他的身上卻像是一條超短裙。惱怒的拉扯著下擺，想要遮掩著羞恥的腿根，卻被對方用力的拋到床上。  
忽然間天旋地轉，渾身酸疼的倒在床中央，壓在身上的重量害得他喘不過氣來，不停的推著身上的人。用力掙扎的雙手卻很快被舉至頭頂。因為亂踢的動作，白皙修長的雙腿，暴露在男人的眼前。  
帝王拿起一旁早早準備好的絲巾，優雅的捆綁著他的手腕，慢條斯理的舔舐著他的下頜，拉長語調懶洋洋的問道：「你猜我為什麼，要讓你穿上衣服呢？」  
喬伊斯扭動著腰桿，氣喘吁吁的呵斥：「混、混蛋……」  
「我是想親手在撕毀，就像是享受著拆禮物的快感。」  
「混蛋，快滾開。」髮絲因憤怒的掙扎，亂糟糟的蓬鬆著。  
帝王聲音低啞的說道：「澤萊修·安澤」  
「？」  
「我的名字。」  
  
第17章 第十七章 倉庫  
  
喬伊斯虛弱的躺在床上，酸疼發軟的雙腿經過一整晚的激烈的運動，狼狽的分開無法併攏。渾身沾滿歡愛後的麝香味，露出的鎖骨上佈滿紅腫的吻痕。  
疲憊的合著眼，感到羞恥的部位，流出粘稠的液體。不適的微微磨蹭著腿根，隱藏在被子下，白皙筆直的雙腿上，留有一條乾枯的白濁痕跡，證明著昨晚歡愛的激烈程度。  
緊張的調整呼吸，假寐的躺在澤萊修的懷裡。對方柔軟的髮絲垂在鼻翼，害得他癢癢的，努力壓制住想要抓癢的雙手。  
臉頰感受到溫熱的觸感，男人靈活的手指描繪著他的輪廓。  
裝睡……裝睡……喬伊斯催眠著自己盡快睡著。  
天知道，眼前的男人，『辛勞』的折騰他一整晚，此刻居然還有力氣，坐起來不停的捉弄他。  
頭頂浮出隱藏的智能機器，嘟嘟提示幾次後，用系統設定的機械音提示著，帝王早上的行程。喬伊斯感到身邊危險的氣息漸漸消退，努力抑制住欣喜不顯露在面上。  
「等我回來。」帝王凝視著他紅腫的下唇，溫柔的說道。  
溫熱的氣息噴在耳廓，濕濡的觸感從耳垂傳來。  
他又不傻，當然不會乖乖聽話，絕對不會等你，一定要在你回來前從這裡逃脫……  
聽到腳步聲漸漸遠去，不敢放鬆警惕，暗自在心底數著時間。十分鐘後屋內還是寂靜一片，他怯怯的睜開雙眼，見房間內空無一人，才安心的長舒一口氣。  
困難的撐起身子，勉強的拿出之前還剩下的藥片，丟進口中用力嚼碎，吞下苦澀的藥片。吃下藥片後，無力的雙腿此刻能勉強的站起，拿出一套帝王的衣服，勉強的套上。  
過長的褲腿讓他差點結結實實的摔了一跤，惱怒的挽起褲腿與袖子，擦著額頭上虛汗。  
踉踉蹌蹌的扶著牆壁，抓著凌亂的髮絲，步伐不穩的用力捶著無法打開的門。重複破解密碼，卻一次次以失敗而告終，心煩意亂間，抬起右腿氣憤的用力踹著，紅腫的部位因激烈的動作，陣陣抽疼，因疼痛失去平衡，整個人朝前倒去。  
同時神父送給他的膠囊突然從口袋中滑落在地上，因為彈性瞬間又反彈到門上，頭頂的窗口飛快的滾動著字符，膠囊靜靜的躺在角落裡，中央處閃過一粒紅點。  
喬伊斯還沒反應過來怎麼回事，就眼睜睜的看著，緊闔的大門緩慢的打開。外邊站著的人，一點點顯露在視線中，擔心的雙眸，暴躁的模樣。  
看著門外站著焦急的雷吉諾德，他看到好友，緊張的神經終於得以鬆懈，看著雷吉擔憂的模樣，他的頭部真真脹疼感襲來。搖搖晃晃的支撐著身體，卻因為抑制劑的副作用，整個人迷迷糊糊的前傾身體，倒在對方的懷中。  
儘管耳旁響起雷吉的驚恐嘶吼聲，儘管他很想安慰好友，叫他別擔心，可是卻無法挪動手指，給予對方任何回應，渾渾噩噩墜入黑暗中，呼吸平穩沉沉睡去。  
他瞇著眼睛站在白茫茫的大地中，看著遠處半透明如海市蜃樓般巨獸，迷迷糊糊的朝前不停的行走著。整個世界如同放大數倍，他看著身旁緩慢爬著的螞蟻，他也困難的爬著寬大的蓮葉。  
躺在蓮葉中央，便沒有了力氣，懶洋洋的翻身曬著太陽。突然，明媚溫暖的陽光消失，整個人巨大的陰影遮擋住。  
疑惑的慢悠悠扭過頭，映入眼簾的鋒利尖銳的牙齒，他毛骨悚然聽著巨獸發出恫嚇的吼叫，渾身不停的顫抖，發軟的雙腿實在無法移動，眼睜睜的看著赤紅濕滑的舌頭一點點向他伸來。  
「唔啊啊啊……」喬伊斯忍不住驚恐的慘叫，整個人被滑膩的舌頭捲入口腔內，光溜溜的身體被粗魯的舔舐著，虛弱的身體宛如搖擺破舊的木舟，搖搖欲墜的在洶湧的大海中行駛。  
漸漸無法呼吸，窒息感令他痛苦的掙扎著，在即將瀕臨死亡時，整個人又被粗魯的吐出來。濕漉漉顫抖的身子癱軟在荷葉上，可憐無辜的挪著小短腿，不停的朝後退著。  
但又很快的又被咬住，含在口腔內，巨獸不讓他受傷也不會吞下。重複著多次吞吐，粗糙的舌尖不停的撥弄著他。當最後一次被吐到荷葉上時，喬伊斯實在沒有力氣，眼睜睜凝視著赤紅的舌尖不停的舔舐著他的胳臂，冰冷的銳齒狠狠咬下。  
劇烈的疼痛令他驚醒，臉色慘白，奇怪的夢嚇得他冷汗淋漓，呼吸急促切凌亂。緊闔的雙眸驀地睜開，茫然的雙瞳漸漸回歸清明，見到好友放大數倍的臉龐，本能反射性的揮拳揍向對方。  
「恩……」雷吉諾德毫無防備的被揍一拳，狼狽的悶哼一聲。  
喬伊斯眨著眼睛，努力從可怕的夢境中脫離，擦拭著頸間的冷汗。  
望著好友紅腫的右側臉，緩緩俯下身，愧疚的拉起對方，擔憂的問道：「沒有事情吧？」  
雷吉諾德揉了揉臉頰，握著喬伊斯的手，支撐起身體弓著腰站起，「沒事。」  
喬伊斯猛地蹲下的動作牽扯到酸疼的腰部，身子不穩的朝前倒下，狼狽的倒在充當肉墊的好友身上。寬鬆過大的衣服，因為動作幅度過大，肩膀從領口暴露出。  
揉著被撞疼的額頭，困難的坐起來，抱歉的垂這頭想要道歉時，卻被好友陰霾的臉色，嚇得說不出話來。  
瞬間整個世界天旋地轉，脊背緊貼著冰冷粗糙的地面，疑惑的凝視著整個人變得危險許多的雷吉，「怎麼了？」  
雷吉諾德怨恨的盯著喬伊斯肩上，曖昧粉紅的痕跡，嘴唇嗡動著，想要咆哮卻又同時想起，他只是作為他的朋友，並沒有權利質問他的感情生活。想到這裡雷吉的心情更加的複雜，心底湧出的不甘將整個人包裹著。  
喬伊斯迷惑的看著，居高臨下瞪著凶狠的雙眸俯視著他的好友，面上表情不停轉換。  
句尾音節挑起，疑惑的問道：「雷吉？」  
雷吉諾德從瘋狂躁動的幻想中脫離，凝視著好友擔憂的模樣，聲音落寞的說道：「沒事。」雙臂用力的將喬伊斯擁在懷中，撒嬌委屈的下頜貼著他上臂，臉頰磨蹭著他的肩膀。  
喬伊斯溫柔的安撫著好友，手指撫摸著對方的額頭。環顧著四周是一堆木箱，看來這裡是真正的倉庫。  
坐在倉庫裡面的時候，感覺不對勁，太順利了，好像有人在故意配合他的動作似得。從那裡逃出來這麼久，怎麼會沒有人來抓捕他，也沒有人搜查軍艦每個角落。  
雷吉諾德問道喬伊斯身上的強烈雄性味道，傷心的闔上眼，眼角濕漉漉的，不停滾落的淚珠染濕他肩膀上的布料。  
喬伊斯感到肩上的潮濕感，誤以為好友是因為恐慌與想念家人所以難過，雙手溫柔的環抱對方，安慰的撫摸著對方的背部。  
耳畔響起雷吉諾德悶悶的道歉，「對不起。」  
他輕聲的說道：「是我害的你無家可歸，該說對不起的是我。」  
「不……我沒有保護你，我明明下定決心，不會讓任何欺負你的，可是我卻沒有做到，對不起，是我沒有用……」雷吉諾德抽泣著斷斷續續的說著。  
雷吉哽咽的聲音害的喬伊斯心裡酸酸的，眼角也有些濕潤，「謝謝你。」  
喬伊斯想要拉開對方，卻被好友用力的抱在懷裡，看著雷吉彆扭孩子氣的撇臉，害羞隱藏著剛剛哭泣過的證據。想到好友之前還是一個未經歷過曲折的軍校生，心裡一軟，便任由對方抱著他。  
雷吉諾德用力的擦拭著淚水，認真堅決的說道：「喬，我一定會變得強大，保護著你，我不會允許任何人欺負你。」  
「遇到你真好。」喬伊斯在好友懷中，聲音有些悶悶的。  
雷吉諾德用力的抱著懷中柔軟的身子，聞著空氣中淡淡的麝香味，他面紅耳赤的湧出一股衝動，沉睡的器官漸漸硬挺。迅速的收回雙手，尷尬的朝後退著，想要遮掩住昂揚的輪廓。  
喬伊斯疑惑不解的看著對方，看著對方通紅的臉頰，感覺到有些莫名其妙。霎那間，腳下地面劇烈搖晃，軍艦突然飛速下降著。  
幾秒後，軍艦停在地上，他抓著木箱，困難的沒有被捲出門外。耳邊響起劇烈的爆炸聲。身體被好友緊緊的壓在身下，嚴嚴實實的遮擋住威猛的攻擊炮彈。  
頭頂的金屬牆壁，泛著金色的光澤，輕鬆的遮擋住由外面飛船發射的次離子光彈。喬伊斯狼狽的從地上爬起來，看著頭頂窗口所直播的艙外畫面，黑髮溫柔的男人在硝煙中漸漸顯露出來，胸前的十字配飾閃耀著聖潔的光芒。  
「神、神父……」  
  
第18章 第十八章 襲擊  
  
勉強的瞇著眼睛看著神似神父的男人，還沒來得及驚訝，又一波的攻擊令腳下的地面不斷搖晃著。  
重心不穩的倒在地上，不斷撞擊的炮彈令牆角的灰塵簌簌掉落，細微的灰沫隨著呼吸鑽入鼻腔中，辛辣的痛感害得他眼睛濕潤。手指不停用力蹂躪著紅腫的鼻尖，身下的冰冷地面不斷的劇烈震動著。  
聽說帝國內政廳有政員想要叛變，估計這次攻擊正是帝王鐵腕手段不滿的抗議。耳邊響起軍艦迅速的反擊炮彈發射的聲音，巨大的藍色粒子光波拋射向對方的飛船。  
即使是在白晝，那刺眼的光芒也令喬伊斯難過的瞇著眼睛，勉強的透過扭曲的空間碎片，看著被精準攻擊到的飛船。銀白色的飛船渾身包裹著濃濃火光，外層的防禦系統在熱能輻射干擾下，瞬間停止運作。  
不愧是帝國的軍艦在強烈的攻擊下，即使有著劇烈搖晃，卻沒有損傷零件一分一毫。喬伊斯困難的扶起一旁的好友，白皙的手指伸向對方的時候，食指上的指環不停的閃耀著光芒。  
「他……以前也閃著光芒？」他疑惑的凝視著精緻的指環，上面刻著的字符紋路不停的閃動著。  
身子被用力的拉扯出艙門，耳邊響起雷吉驚恐的聲音，「我們得盡快離開這裡。」  
身後傳來彭的一聲巨響，軍艦防護系統瞬間被打破一角，冷風不斷從破洞鑽入。喬伊斯驚恐的回頭，眼睜睜的看著那雙機械的巨掌穿過金屬牆壁，來不及逃跑，僵硬的身體被狠狠握住。  
一旁的雷吉嚇得癱軟在地上，因驚恐瞪大的雙眸死死的盯著，面前巨大充滿殺意的機甲。如此大的巨物，很輕鬆就能給他碾壓致死，這種恐懼令他喪失支配身體的能力，狼狽的坐在地上。想到剛剛承諾的豪言壯語，困難挪動著痙攣的手指，顫抖著去抓著機甲緊闔的手指，用力的掰著。  
機甲胸前噴射出的熱氣流，令雷吉諾德無力的朝後倒下，在地上滾動幾圈後，便再也沒有了聲音。  
「雷吉……雷吉，你怎麼樣了？說話啊……雷吉。」被禁錮在掌心的喬伊斯，嘶啞擔憂的吼道。  
他充溢著恐懼的瞳仁，緊張的盯著閃動著赤紅冰冷的智能人工眼。而被一架巨大的機甲輕鬆的禁錮著喬伊斯，儘管氣喘吁吁的扭動上身掙扎著，卻沒有感到一絲鬆動。身體瞬間被猛地上提，看著身體距離腳下的地面越來越遠。  
機甲胸前不停閃爍著，漆黑鐫刻的字符圖案，證明著對方並非是帝國所支配的機甲。  
該死……無法掙脫，好痛苦……  
喬伊斯被堅硬的材質，咯的陣陣抽疼，歡愛後還未癒合的傷口，在粗魯動作牽引下發出抗議。腳下的黃土地瞬間迸裂，灰塵瀰漫整個視野，遠處赤紅色的機甲憤怒的朝他跳躍，手中的細長冰刃在地上留下一條深深的溝壑。  
隨著赤紅色的機甲逼近，機甲也越來越收緊對喬伊斯的桎梏，壓迫的他喘不過氣來，昏昏沉沉的失去知覺，失焦的瞳仁盯著操作顯示窗內焦急的銀眸。迷迷糊糊間不合時宜的回想起，那只熱情的銀狼熱情的雙眸，倒是與帝王暴戾的雙瞳很相似。  
看著赤紅色的機甲越來越近，突然眼前一片黑暗，囚禁他的機甲撕裂了空間，發動著身後的噴射動能，驅使著光翼加速，迅速鑽入陌生的空間內。  
驚慌的看著在帝王觸碰到他的一瞬間，空間關閉，努力掙扎的整個人，失重的朝後倒去。  
食指上的指環光芒越來越大，包裹著整個身體，緊闔的雙眼怯怯的睜開，映入眼簾的則是許久未見的機甲內部。與上次相似，在他處於危險的時刻，陌生機甲則會出現。  
層層濃厚的煙霧在炙熱的陽光下很快消散，與炙熱的陽光相反，腳下則是冰冷蒼白的銀沙。從這獨特的地理現象，喬伊斯可以確定，他現在身處的是，以矛盾環境而著名的龐克薩德區。  
龐克薩德區是邦聯所管轄的區域，而眼前的機甲大概就是被邦聯所支配的，為了避免戰爭與侵略，每個國家所擁有的機甲數量是被限制的，而此刻邦聯竟然敢如此囂張的襲擊帝王，看來是與帝國內某位人物聯合起來。喬伊斯也不知道自己什麼對其中的關係這麼瞭解，但是他內心篤定，帝國中想要叛變的一定是那位Alpha公主。  
看著對面的機甲暫停幾秒動作後，迅速的朝他發動攻擊，他匆匆忙忙的輸入密碼，登陸戰鬥系統。堪堪保持平衡，對方的拳頭擦過手臂，迅速開啟武器，快速流暢的控制手臂抽出身後的巨劍。  
狠踩地面迅速迎上，巨劍擦過對方的手臂，鋒刃抵著金色的防禦層，相重合的位置發出灼熱的火星，不斷迸濺在喬伊斯的外層藍色光能罩上。腳下噴射出白色煙霧，狠狠抓緊操控桿，推進動力再次狠狠逼近對方。  
好結實的保護層……好難砍。喬伊斯抿著唇困難的用力舉著巨劍，酸澀的手臂不停的搖晃著。  
對方快速的跳躍飛至天空，控制著重裝機械引擎加速運轉，發射出火力極強的電驅式槍彈，快速的光束子彈不斷瘋狂的朝喬伊斯攻擊著。  
一時間，密密麻麻的子彈入雨水般襲來，根本無法靠近對方，該死的……好難纏。此刻也沒有時間思考，對方攻擊他的目的是什麼？  
喬伊斯堪堪操控著身體，躲避著能輕易摧毀機械關節的子彈。幾個回合結束後，他明顯沒有了耐心，控制著掌心的火焰噴射器，朝對方狠狠噴去。快速的躍進對方，武器切換為能量粒子匕首，手掌大的匕首比龐大的巨劍更加靈活，轉動著手腕，快速的切割下對方的保護層。  
上次戰鬥過的槍械子彈還沒有重新裝置，所以並不能操控著鐳射槍瘋狂的掃射，而近戰則是喬伊斯最不擅長的。加強防護屏，切換成安全系統，駕駛著機甲困難的撤離。  
勉強克制住蠢蠢欲動的殺意，他並不瞭解這個機甲，莫名其妙的出現，或許是另一個巨大的陰謀，所以他並不敢輕舉妄動，還是盡快撤離後在思考著接下來的對策。  
好在這次的能量是滿格，他手指飛快的輸入系統的指令，身後瞬間湧現藍色的光翼，飛向蔚藍的天空中，想要盡快逃離這裡。  
可是身後的機甲卻窮追不捨，尾翼被拋射的炮彈打中，機體劇烈的搖晃著，頭頂的提示燈閃爍著黃色的警告提示。僅有的耐心被難纏的攻擊下支離破碎，半瞇著的瞳仁內充溢著詭異的眸光。  
既然你這麼想找死，就別怪他……去死吧！  
緩緩操控著雙掌交合，掌心中發出干擾式攻擊，使對方的通訊系統喪失能力。扯著悶熱的領口，看著對方兇猛的逼近，表情猙獰，單手興奮的釋放出能量盾，右手抓著潔淨的空氣，在巨大的壓迫下，掌心內的空間突然扭曲，左手瞬時收回盾牌，發射出粒子光束攻擊著對方。  
看著對方來不及反應，便掉入空間縫隙中，即將合併的空間縫隙，霎時浮現出赤紅色的爆炸碎片。喬伊斯擦拭著頭上的汗水，剛剛激烈的動作害的酸疼的腰部，微微錯位，此刻動彈一下，便傳來劇烈的疼痛。  
看著眼前平靜的一切，長舒一口氣，小心翼翼的正挪動著身體，卻感覺到危險的氣息，迅速的抽出巨劍應對，卻已來不及。被一架陌生的機甲從背後，精準擊中，狹窄的空間內，激烈的搖晃著，頭頂的提示燈不斷閃爍著紅色的警告提示。  
身子搖搖擺擺的撞到面前的操作窗，額頭上濕潤一片，猩紅的獻血順著鼻樑，蜿蜒而下。精疲力盡的身體連令小拇指動彈的力氣都全無，不甘的沉沉黑暗中。  
迷迷糊糊中感到身體被快速的挪動著，他渾渾噩噩的睜開雙眼，看到身旁不斷閃過的景色。失焦的瞳孔怔怔的望著陌生的面孔，許久後才回過神來。  
窘迫的感覺到，他整個人被陌生少年雙手橫抱在懷中，溫熱的呼吸噴在臉頰，而少年借助著高大的建築物作為落腳點，不斷的在高空跳躍前進著。  
腳下的人像是米粒一樣，模模糊糊的看不清具體輪廓……  
少年感到懷中的異樣感，有趣的盯著懷中滿是茫然的雙瞳，愉悅的說道：「你醒啦！」  
「放開我……」喬伊斯瞪著對方的笑容，反射性的掙扎，因為掙扎的原因，陌生少年突然手一滑，他瞬間從雙臂間滑落直直的朝地面墜落。  
耳邊呼嘯的氣流震得耳膜陣陣發疼，寒風割著臉頰，心臟急促的跳動著……  
作者有話要說： 【小劇場】  
70：恭喜你成為了男配，你此刻有什麼感想嗎？  
雷吉害羞的撓著頭髮：「我可以提個與劇情無關的問題嗎？」  
70：「當然可以！」  
雷吉輕咳一聲：「盒飯啥時候領啊？」  
70：「……」  
  
第19章 第十九章 前進  
  
直直的下墜……  
鼻尖距離幾毫米的時刻，腳踝被狠狠抓住，整個人被向上拎著，雙腿癱軟的站在地面上。  
少年緊張的拍著胸脯，不滿的嘟囔著：「別亂動呀，真驚險。」  
「……」喬伊斯坐在冰冷的地面上，寒意從雙腿蔓延至全身，擦拭著額頭上因驚嚇沁出汗水，失神的雙瞳漸漸清明。瞬時又被粗魯的抱起，快速向上躍的失重感，令他迅速的抓住少年的手臂。  
少年彈跳力異常的優越，即使在科技發達的今天，人類也不能突破人體極限，而他卻能輕鬆的在高空跳躍。  
寒風宛如無形鋒利的刀刃，每次跳躍都在用力隔著脆弱的皮膚。少年見懷中的人許久沒有動靜，疑惑的低頭，見喬伊斯凍得發紅的臉頰，把自己的圍巾扯下，仔細繞在他的頭上，包裹著暴露在外的皮膚。  
因獨特的地理環境，即使陽光很溫暖，偶爾吹拂的風卻是刺骨般寒冷。周圍的建築物越來越多，他們已經達到城市的邊緣區，再穿過前面的土地，就能進入市區內。  
喬伊斯嘴唇被凍得青紫，好一會在緩過來，手指慢慢拉扯圍巾，露出來雙眸，餘光瞟著快速閃過的景色。回想起暈倒前映入眼簾的一幕，是自己被對方的機甲擊中，緊接著就不省人事，而眼前突前出現的少年，難不成是敵人？  
想到這裡心中一凜，冷聲問道：「你是誰？」  
少年卻是沒聽到他的問話似得，自顧自的歡快的踩著高樓，每次都超越之前的高度，發出陣陣愉快的笑聲。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，快速抽出手中的匕首，快速的抵在對方的頸間。雙腿夾著對方的腰間，僵硬的身體困難的向後彎去，慣用的武器在眼光的照耀下，發出刺眼的光芒。  
「你是誰？放我下去。」他又一次問道。  
說完喬伊斯凝視著，眼前的少年朝他快速的眨著眼睛，疑惑的微微歪頭餘光瞄著，看到夾在脖子上的匕首滿不在意收緊手臂，又強硬的把喬伊斯抱在懷裡，腳下跳躍的速度絲毫未減。  
少年從始至終只說過一句話，沉默的態度徹底激怒了喬伊斯。他輕輕的劃向對方脆弱的頸間作為警告，刀刃卻觸碰到淡藍色的保護層，猝不及防被狠狠的彈開，上身朝後傾去。  
該死……這個人到底是誰？不，他真的是人嗎？居然可以自帶完美的保護系統。  
喬伊斯皺眉，心一狠，這一次加重力氣，舉高匕首狠狠的刺向對方，尖銳的刀刃穿過藍色的保護層縫隙，手指酸澀麻痺，咬牙用力加重力道。冰冷的刀刃整個探入保護層內部，蹙眉凝視著少年無動於衷的模樣，惱火的再次刺向對方「柔軟」的頸間。  
刀鋒觸碰到溫熱的皮膚時，交合處綻放出藍色刺眼的光芒，刀刃作為萬伏電流傳導，從指間泛起酥麻的麻痺感迅速蔓延全身，被兇猛的電流擊中，喬伊斯無力倒在少年的懷中，手中的匕首被打飛，呈一條弧線墜落，不知掉落在哪裡。  
少年停站在一幢大廈樓頂，聽到電流擊落匕首時清脆的聲響，懵懵懂懂著抓著喬伊斯的手腕加重力道，見到左側破裂的保護層碎片飄散在空中，扁著嘴因氣憤兩頰鼓囊囊的，手指戳著他柔軟的臉頰。「乖一點，這麼簡單的方法，可是無法害我機體受損的。」  
喬伊斯用力的拍開對方的手指，還沒來及揣摩對方話語中蘊含的線索，虛弱的喘息著，目光瞄到光溜溜的食指，因長久佩戴著指環原因，手指上留下一圈淡淡的痕跡。  
不知什麼時候，指環消失不見。心底毫無預兆的抽疼起，雖然丟失記憶，但是眼眶酸澀，淚水不斷從眼角滑落，提示著丟失的指環是極為重要的東西，雖然記不得給他的人是誰，但是卻能夠感覺到接收到禮物時，那份悸動的喜悅。  
眼前閃過一幅幅殘缺的畫面，手心還殘留著贈與人的餘溫。淚珠不受控制的不停的溢出，心急的從對方懷中躍出，想要去尋找那對他極為重要的飾品。  
踉踉蹌蹌的扶著牆壁前進，之前流淌出的白濁液體早已乾枯，手臂被輕輕拽住，掙扎著卻被攬在懷中，耳邊傳來少年無奈的聲音。  
「你要去哪啊？喂，你怎麼不理我呀，你到底要去哪啊？」少年自娛自樂的戳著自己故意鼓起的臉頰，蹦蹦跳跳的跟隨在喬伊斯身後不停的問道。  
喬伊斯不想理會對方，匆匆忙忙的打開樓頂的門，快速的從樓梯跑到留下。焦灼的看著地面不停搜尋著。  
少年雙手捧著臉，看著他不停走動尋找著，一邊吹著口哨一邊說道：「喂……你這個人好奇怪。」  
此刻，兩個人顛倒過來，變成少年像條小尾巴，在喬伊斯身後喋喋不休的埋怨著。  
喬伊斯沒有心思理會對方，說起奇怪的倒是少年吧，莫名其妙的出現，對他的問題選擇性的跳過。炯亮的雙眸認真的掃視著地面，雖然明知從高空掉落的細小飾品，被找到的幾率太低，但還是執著的做著徒勞的舉動。  
肩上突然一沉，整個人被強硬的轉過身，看著眼前的少年不滿撅著嘴朝他問道：「我說你一直再找什麼啊？」  
喬伊斯皺眉揮開對方的手臂，在陸地上可以自由行走，自然沒有必要與陌生人如此親近，疏離的退後與對方拉開距離。突然遠處的電子屏幕發出的聲音，吸引了他的注意力。  
屏幕上原本的精彩電影轉換為實況播報的新聞，主播坐在直播廳內，背後是由記者轉播的現場畫面。主播持著標準的國語，簡潔流暢的為民眾播報著剛剛發生的事件。  
播報的新聞中，簡單的概括就是，帝王出去視察的時候，被潛進的邦聯敵軍闖入，而敵軍已經被全數抓捕，情報局正聯合安全局正在緊急對抓獲的敵軍使用最新科技，迅速獲取他們大腦內的情報，請民眾們放心出行，不必擔心會被襲擊。  
而聯合邦聯襲擊帝王則是，帝殿裡唯一的一位倖存的公主。  
主播身後清晰的顯示出，遠處的帝王陰鷙的雙眸，透過偌大的屏幕直直盯著他，宛如能精確知道他的位置般。回想起羞恥的一切，羞憤的別過臉。  
還好已經離開那危險的男人……還未癒合的羞恥部位，隱隱作痛。  
「你！能不能理我一下。」  
少年突如其來湊近到喬伊斯眼前，喬伊斯看著突然貼近的臉龐，害他猛然一驚從回憶中脫離，炯亮的雙眸嚴肅的盯著少年精緻的面孔，「你說什麼？」  
「我再問你剛剛都在找什麼。」少年被喬伊斯折磨的，有氣無力的重複著之前的問句。  
喬伊斯摸著手指，喃喃的說道：「我的指環沒了。」  
「哈？」  
「很珍貴的指環。」他蹙眉說道，陣陣心慌感告訴他這是很重要的東西。  
可是無論如何也不能回想起是如何得到的指環，頭部傳來陣陣悶痛感，皺眉揉著僵硬的眉梢。  
他揉著脹疼部位的手指，被少年舉起來，輕輕的被牽引撫摸著對方光滑的臉頰，奇異的冰冷機械觸感令他訝然的瞪大雙眸，看著少年聳著肩指著自己說道：「在這裡呀？」  
「？」  
「這呢！」少年指著自己。  
「指環？」喬伊斯冷靜的面上閃過一抹愕然，怔怔的看著對方。  
「喂喂蠢貨，你剛剛不會就是在找我吧？本大爺是叫南！雖然偶爾會變成指環睡覺休息，但是我可不叫指環。」南被喬伊斯失禮稱呼。引得不停蹦跳抗議著。  
喬伊斯盯著上躥下跳的南，深歎一口氣，精美的指環，怎麼突然變成以為性格一點都不可愛的小鬼，很失望的不停搖頭。聯想起之前突然出現的機甲，他手指撫摸著南的胳臂。雖然溫熱但卻沒有人類柔軟的皮膚，機械的機殼外表塗上了偽裝色。  
「臭流氓，你在亂摸哪裡啊！死變態滾開。」南不停顫抖著隱忍著刺激，嘟著嘴不停的呵斥，卻沒有制止喬伊斯的舉動。  
「之前的機甲也是你嗎？」  
「哈哈哈，你一定是被本大爺帥氣的外表吸引了，不是我吹，見過我機甲形態的，沒有一個人不愛上我，對了，你要不要我的簽名？啊……我看看，我簽在哪裡合適呢？」  
他哪裡說過被他的外形吸引？雖然強大的機甲是每個制動系學生所愛的，但是他可不喜歡眼前嘰嘰喳喳的南。面無表情的看著少年，不知從哪裡拿出一根馬克筆，隔著筆蓋劃弄著他的上衣，嘴裡唸唸叨叨琢磨著在哪裡簽上他偉大的名字。  
喬伊斯無奈的扶額，「夠了……你好吵。」  
「你……你說什麼！」南的興奮的表情陡然一變，扁著嘴竟然嚶嚶的哭了起來，雙手捂著臉，肩膀不停的顫抖著。  
喬伊斯突然感覺，他是不是欺負了小孩子……唇角僵硬，手掌撫摸著少年脊背，溫柔的安慰著對方。  
幾分鐘後——他的上衣上寫滿了各種字體的南字，一旁的少年愉快的抱著沒精打采的喬伊斯繼續前進著……  
  
第20章 第二十章 神父  
  
機甲少年美滋滋的收緊手臂，得意的哼唱著不成調的自編曲，胸前的金屬外衣口袋，露出馬克筆的筆蓋。被摟在懷中的喬伊斯緊闔著雙眼，柔軟的髮絲被冷風吹得凌亂，蓬鬆的貼著額頭，柔軟的圍巾裹在脆弱的皮膚上。  
英氣勃發的俊臉上，此刻浮現一抹嚴肅。回想起曾經發生在過的事情，原本放在枕頭上指環，在他下課回到宿舍時，卻發現位置發生細微變化，床單上奶香的碎屑。當時不能調查出的，在此刻倒是輕鬆許多。  
回想起課本上學習過的知識，他皺眉冷聲說道：「據我所知帝國目前並沒有，可以自由變化人型的機甲。」  
南語調拉長，哼唱著解答喬伊斯的疑惑：「那群低能機甲，豈能與本大爺一起媲美？哼……」  
「那房間裡的餅乾碎屑也是你弄的。」喬伊斯微微仰頭凝視著少年蔚藍的雙眸，語氣十分篤定。  
看著眼前的少年，因被他說中後臉頰浮現一縷羞憤的緋紅，耳邊響起南辯解聲音：「像我這樣先進的機甲，誰看到都會奉獻貢品的，哪有你這樣的，只給我留下半包吃剩下的餅乾……」南說完可憐的抿著唇，像是自己受到天大的委屈般，彆扭的扭過頭。吸收到炙熱的太陽能，能源充足的情況下，腳下的跳躍再次加快速度。  
寒風從布料的縫隙中鑽入，背脊湧出寒意，喬伊斯冰冷的指尖用力的拉扯圍巾，嚴嚴實實的遮擋住面孔。與不停的顫抖相反，渾身的溫度漸漸異常的發熱。被對方倒打一耙，指責一番，疲憊的他沒有心思與南爭吵著幼稚的話題，喬雙手拉扯著上衣下擺，遮住暴露出的腰間肌膚，懷疑的瞇著眼睛盯著南：「你也需要進食？」  
南腮幫鼓囊囊的，咬著下唇，潔白的盡情蹂躪著粉紅的下唇，卻沒有絲毫紅腫，儘管是極為昂貴的特殊材料偽裝色，也並不能完全與人類一模一樣。因自帶安全保護系統，甚至連自己都無法傷害機身，又因南從未被打傷，所以也並沒有產生過痛覺。  
「都怪它散發著好聞的香味，一下子沒忍住……」少年嘟著嘴，可憐巴巴的說道。  
喬伊斯則在心中思忖著，這架莫名其妙出現的機甲，擁有著自由變化身形的能力，身上並沒有紋有邦聯圖案，對他的態度也不像是敵人。那麼，只剩下來一個可能，他皺著眉問道：「你的主人是誰？」  
身體又一次快速下落時，心臟反射性的急促跳動，渾身無力的依靠著南，南踩著鐵質的通訊鐵塔作為落腳點，迅速的朝上躍去……  
想到主人的時候，南一臉崇拜激動的說道：「當然是我們偉大的帝王。」  
果不其然，機甲是屬於那位可怕男人的，可是為什麼他會擁有指環？他自從醒來後就一直戴著指環，而在他僅有的記憶中是並不認識澤萊修的。並且丟失指環瞬間心慌感，這一切提示著很多事情需要他慢慢調查。  
凌亂如碎片的線索，慢慢整合在一起。額頭傳來的陣陣疼痛，他瞇著眼睛，這股疼痛因頻繁的出現，令他已經習慣。捂著原本灰白色的瞳仁，此刻已蒙上一縷淡淡的金色。  
一定會將真相調查的水落石出，只是時間的長短問題。  
喬伊斯突然感覺到腰部被猛然勒緊，整個人被拉扯到右側，看著原本直線前進的軌道，更改成朝北方前進著，盯著身邊的路標，上面印有著提示，一路朝北前進，很快就能達到帝國境內。他好不容易從那危險男人掌中逃脫，又怎麼會自投羅網。  
「那條路不是去龐克薩德區。」  
「當然不是龐克薩德區，我一定要完成任務，帶你回帝國。」  
喬伊斯瞪著少年澄明的雙瞳。單腿狠狠掃向對方，在空中動作很難保持靈敏，他跌跌撞撞的攻擊著對方。兩個人身處的下方正是一片深藍色大海，南因為機體防水能力極差，看到廣闊的海水，思維繫統瞬間故障，腦袋有些發暈的喪失力氣。  
「快放我……」他在南的懷中掙扎著。  
南有氣無力鬆開禁錮喬伊斯的雙臂，「好、好好……可怕，好噁心，好想吐……嘔。」  
空中的兩人，狼狽的直直朝下墜落著，在即將觸碰到海水的瞬間，南反射性的迅速切換形態，變成機甲狀態使用光翼堪堪飛至陸地上，崩開的布料碎片飄浮在海面上。而喬伊斯則沒有那麼好運，濕漉漉的困難的朝岸上游著。  
兩個小時後——  
喬伊斯穿著濕漉漉的上衣，他拿著剛剛在黑市購買的虛假證件卡，在市區大門處的感應器滑動，修長的食指上精緻的指環閃耀著刺眼的光澤，很輕鬆的潛入了龐克薩德區。  
繁華人群密集的街道上，放眼望去四周走著獸性的Alpha，下意思的捂著鼻子阻隔壓迫性的氣味，卻回想起他已經服用過抑制劑，並不會對雄性氣味有任何反應。  
自從他游回岸上後，噙著淚珠的南霎時變回指環，依附在他的指上。任憑他怎麼呼喊，機甲少年也沒有任何回應，看來真的是被嚇慘了。  
緊貼在身上的黏膩濕濡感，令他不自在的拉扯著上衣。明明是明媚的晴天，喬伊斯卻像是落湯雞一般，這樣的反差讓過路的人目光，落在他的身上。  
腳底還沒癒合的傷口，被海水浸泡後陣陣發疼。看著遠處的露天服裝店，快速的走進店內。  
店的四周及其簡陋，是用簡易的單薄金屬包裹著，並沒有天花板，向上望去，便能輕鬆的望到刺眼灼熱的太陽。環顧四周，除了衣服外並沒有人，但身上的潮濕感令他愈發難受。  
忍無可忍的隨便扯過一件黑色短袖，走到更衣室內更換起來，雙手舉至頭頂抓著翻過來衣角，解釋的肌肉線條在陽光下浮現誘人光澤。手指用力擰著換下來的外衣，擰去水分後擦拭著身上的水珠。  
想到手指上的指環擁有思維能力，他面無表情撕扯下一條布料，仔細的裹在食指上。裹緊幾圈繫上死結，無視耳邊想起的哀嚎聲，褪下潮濕的褲子。  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚……好黑啊……壞蛋。」  
喬伊斯沒有理會機甲的哭訴，臉色驀然變的陰沉，前傾俯身用力擦拭著腿根，乾枯白濁痕跡，粗魯的動作害的柔軟的肌膚霎時變得紅腫。羞恥的部位陣陣抽疼，胡亂的揉擦外表，便換上深藍色的短褲，坐在椅子上又換上一雙藍色的沙灘拖。  
緩緩站起來時，卻感覺到背後有些硌得慌，背倚靠在牆壁，左手困難的摸向那裡，指尖處感到異樣感，疑惑的拿出它，映入眼簾的則是之前神父留下的膠囊，而這個膠囊不是破解完安全系統丟失了嗎？怎麼會突然黏在身後。  
眼前突然亮光一閃，指環瞬間扭曲拉長，眼前一位赤裸的少年，不去遮掩光溜溜的身體，而是粗魯的搶過喬伊斯手中的膠囊。喬伊斯微微不滿的看著逾矩的少年。眼睜睜的看著膠囊被南用電流擊打成灰燼，還沒等他來得及生氣。  
南一臉嚴肅的說道：「這個自動鎖定的跟蹤器是誰給你的？」  
跟蹤器？喬伊斯瞬間回想起神父，再想到窗外一閃而過的臉，心底蔓延起一絲警惕。手腕被狠狠的抓緊。  
南臉色陰霾的對他說道：「我們快離開。」少年說完迅速的推開門，眼前的場景讓兩個人頓時大吃一驚，地上閃爍著密密麻麻米粒大的紅點。  
「已經來不及了。」喬伊斯看著周圍被佈滿的隱形地雷，輕舉妄動觸發爆炸。地雷外站著一群身穿軍綠色制服的警司，胸前佩戴的黑曜石像征所歸屬於邦聯。站在警司後面的男人，撫摸著胸前佩戴的銀飾，微笑的看著喬伊斯滿臉的警惕，「你還好嗎？」  
喬伊斯沉默著，目光迅速掃視著周圍，迅速計算著從哪裡逃脫，可以將傷害值減少到最小。他現在已經不是那時如白紙般單純的人，神父用膠囊監控他的舉動，無形間狠狠扇了他一記耳光。  
突然間，聽到清脆的響聲，雙瞳失焦盯著遠方，大腦內一片空白，從四肢蔓延起淡淡的麻痺感，身體竟然不由控制的朝前行走著。他雙瞳驚恐的望向溫柔的男人，身體顫抖想要反抗……卻無論如何也無法停止緩慢挪動的步伐。  
快停下來，不要在前進了。  
機甲少年想要阻止他，卻被頭頂的能源限製器吸取積存在體內的能量，一下秒無力的變回指環形態，靜靜的套在他的指尖。喬伊斯不由自主的繞過地雷，站在神父的面前，僵硬的感受到面部溫熱的觸感。  
看著神父愛憐的目光，他從凹陷的脊骨湧起濃濃的寒意，毛骨悚然的瞪著對方，滴溜溜的瞳仁微微瞪大，宛如要從眼眶中掉出來般。  
  
第21章 第二十一章 芯片  
  
額頭間黏膩的髮絲，被輕柔的撫摸分開，脆弱的頭皮暴露在神父的視野中，手中的針管毫不留情的注入表層。  
喬伊斯感到頭部陣陣麻痺感，雙手無力的垂在床邊，虛弱的躺在溫暖的水床上，卻感到絲絲寒意，被挾制的他儘管身處於炙熱的環境中，眼前一片火光，臉色慘白的盯著手指上的指環。胡亂掃視著屋內的擺設，遠處的壁爐散發著炙熱的溫度，即使身離遠處也能感受到撲面的熱氣流。  
被強迫的注射不明藥液，畏懼的雙瞳盯著神父。男人面上正掛著憐憫表情，唇角溫柔的弧度，此刻卻顯得無比殘忍。  
從被迷昏帶來這個陌生地點直至現在，也沒有見到南的蹤影。鈍響充斥耳膜，眼前閃耀著刺眼的紅色光芒。  
滋……滋尖銳的聲音在寂靜的房間內格外清晰，喬伊斯驚悚的凝視著指尖把玩的工具。手掌長的匕首前端瘋狂順時針旋轉著，如輕巧簡易的電鋸。  
赤紅色的火花不時迸濺到皮膚，即使喪失行動能力，但觸碰到灼熱的痛感，還是令身體本能的彈跳起。幾秒鐘後又僵硬的躺回床上，盯著可怕的工具緩緩挪向他腦部，不寒而慄。  
感受到溫熱的液體順著側臉的輪廓，流淌到頸間，浸濕柔軟的領口。心驚肉跳瞪著木然的雙眸，滿目儘是猩紅一片。  
「我可憐的孩子，無知的你豈知那帝國不義的人民可憎的模樣，帝國乃是被神所拋棄的國度，不要自欺，萬不要被愚昧蒙住雙眼」一旁的神父手指輕輕描繪著喬伊斯的輪廓，前傾俯身，胸前的銀飾在他的鼻尖微微晃動，溫柔的親吻如蜻蜓點水般，毫無慾望。  
身體快動起來，這個人就是瘋子……  
喬伊斯手背上的青筋微凸，卻無法成功挪動一絲一毫，這個人到底趁他昏迷的時候，對他的身體動了什麼手腳。想必他對神父的全然相信，也肯定是對方強行植入的設定所致。  
靈活的手指從褲腰的縫隙間鑽入，撫摸著雙腿間沉睡的器官，粗魯的動作猶如懲罰他的淫行。喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，視野一片模糊，粗重劇烈的喘息著，似乎這樣便能減輕他的羞恥感。之前服下的藥劑漸漸失效，鼻腔間環繞著Beta，不算危險卻及其甜美的氣味。  
喬伊斯體力全無，無力掙扎任由對方胡亂摩挲肌膚，沒有快感只有濃重的噁心。強烈的厭惡感驅使他難過乾嘔著，陣陣發癢的咽喉，不停的咳嗽著。  
胃部傳來被荊棘刺中的刺痛感，喉嚨困難的吞嚥著分泌出的津液。原本敏感的器官，被刺激揉弄著，反倒更加萎縮在柔軟的皮膚間。  
神父疑惑的盯著喬伊斯，手下的力氣愈發加大。耳邊充斥著，尖銳的轉動聲中夾雜著微弱的滴答滴答，水滴敲擊水面的聲音。手術床旁邊，凹陷的地板處，被鮮紅的血液灌滿。  
時間一分一秒的快速過去……  
他一臉怠倦，腰部隱隱酸疼，眼角滲出困乏的淚水，雙目無神的望著角落裡。靈活遊走與他的身上的手指，輕鬆的撕扯開他的短袖上衣，身上深紅色的噬吻殘留痕跡暴露在空氣中。  
身體與理智相反，痛苦不堪的闔上雙眸，無法容忍被細細撫摸身體的每一寸。每當想要反抗神父時，腦內則會迅速傳來悶痛。  
「傻孩子，你要逃避淫行是行不通的。人所犯的，無論什麼罪，都在身子以外；惟有行淫的，是得罪自己的身子。」神父憐憫盯著淫亂的證據，緩緩的又道：「人不可污穢，因為苟合行淫的人，神必要審判。」手指宛如撫摸著死屍不停檢查，粗魯的翻看著每一寸部位。  
喬伊斯雙唇嗡動著，雙目中流出違心的哀求之色。  
頭好疼……眼前的男人是誰？他之前見過嗎？看起來很溫柔和善，看著他的笑容就好幸福。一定不要讓眼前的人傷心失望……  
他乾澀的雙眸不停眨動，狠狠的咬緊下唇，痛覺令失焦的雙瞳瞬間清明，手臂上冒出敏感的顆粒。頭部傳來的劇烈痛感蔓延全身，胸膛劇烈起伏著，額頭上沁出濕濡的汗珠。  
雙唇微微開啟，無力的急促喘息著，蒙上一層水霧的男人，輪廓扭曲，面孔顯得更加陰森可怕。只是鬆懈的瞬間卻瞬時被動的崇拜起眼前的人，不由控制的感覺，令他驚懼的顫抖著。  
「神說，我與你們，並你們這裡的各樣活物所立的永約，是有記號的。為你祝福的，我必賜福與他、那咒詛你的，我必咒詛他，地上的萬族都要因你得福。論福，我必賜大福給你，論子孫，我必叫你的子孫多起來，如同天上的星，海邊的沙，你子孫必得著仇敵的城門。並且地上萬國都必因你的後裔得福，因為你聽從了我的話。」  
神父輕柔仿若念著長長的咒語，害的喬伊斯神經中樞陣陣疼痛感，在疼痛的刺激下，他喉嚨乾澀，困難的說道：「神也說過，不可為死人用刀劃身，也不可在身上刺花紋，你放肆的對我做的所有舉動，也是違背神的旨意。」  
神父聽到反駁，臉色陡然一變，「既然熟知聖經，你可知道，所有的規矩都是神設立的，上天會原諒忠誠的信徒。」言外之意，他作為神擁有全部的權利，上天也會原諒他的舉動的。  
「放開我……」喬伊斯徒勞的掙扎著，鮮血浸入眼眶內，酸澀的淚水混合著紅色粘稠液體緩緩流淌。  
神父陰沉的低笑著凝視著雙指間單薄的鐵片，隔著半透明手套夾著芯片放在喬伊斯眼前：「神果然保佑著你，即使被肉慾充斥大腦，仁慈的神也並沒有拋棄你，孩子請記住感恩，神賜予你的一切。」  
喬伊斯瞇著雙眸，在微弱火光照耀下，勉強看到粉紅的軟肉間，包裹著一枚金色的操控芯片。殘缺的肉塊不斷蠕動著，彷彿被賜予生命一般。芯片中央感應板已經微微燒焦，而焦黃色的部位再上移一點，便會引爆頂端的綠黑色的線條。  
眼前的瘋子終於說了一句他認同的話，確實很幸運，如果沒有被即使取出的話，他一定會腦漿炸裂。不過，如果沒有眼前這個瘋狂的男人，他也不會陷入困境中。叫囂的怒意驅使著他困難抬起手指，卻被「一定要將污穢的身體清洗乾淨，失去貞潔，若不反省則會被帶入繁華的街道，被亂石砸死作為懲戒，警告世人。」神父喬伊斯潑灑著刺鼻的液體。  
「你這個瘋子，只會用著齷齪的手段，口中說著神，卻只是想要利用人們對未知世界的嚮往，以宗教之名欺騙所有人，擁有權利才是你的目的。」喬伊斯被鮮活的肉塊引得不停乾嘔著，鼻腔內鑽入刺鼻的鐵腥味。  
話音剛落，耳邊傳來清脆的聲響，白皙的臉頰此刻浮現紅腫的掌痕，神父陰霾的可怕的眸光，證明確實動怒，「神說，咒罵父母的，必要把他治死。」  
另一枚嶄新的新型芯片瞬時被塞入腦內，透明的蛋白質絲線，分裂的皮膚被迅速的縫好，成功做完手術，神父轉回原本溫柔的笑容，威脅的說道：「捨棄骯髒的肉慾，聽從我的支配。你的後裔必像地上的塵沙那樣多，必向東西南北開展。地上萬族必因你和你的後裔得福。我也與你同在，你無論往那裡去，我必保佑你，領你歸回這地，總不離棄你，直到我成全了向你所應許的。」  
「唔啊啊啊啊啊……你……該死，可惡……」喬伊斯淚水不斷從眼眶中溢出，表情猙獰的看著對方，抵抗著被植入的思維，眼皮越來越沉，焦急的嘶吼著，卻無力的闔上眼。  
神父拿著軟布擦拭著工具上的血珠，脫下濕漉漉的手套，打開箱子拿出電線貼在喬伊斯的額頭上，電線的另一端連接到儀器上，顯示屏上放映出喬伊斯腦海內的畫面。  
喬伊斯渾渾噩噩的站在黑暗處，眼前是各式各樣放大的回憶畫面，雙腿不由自主的朝前邁著，彷彿後面有一隻無形的手掌不停推著他前進。冗長的漆黑長廊，陰森可怕，周圍躺著一具具支離破碎的屍體，令他不敢瞄向兩旁，直視著最前方。  
偶爾會閃過陌生的畫面，每當前進一步，腦內的壓迫感擠壓著頭顱，彷彿要爆炸一般。  
雙腿麻木毫無知覺的邁著，喬伊斯皺眉疑惑的想著，他為什麼要不停前進？想了許久也沒有結果，煩躁的放棄思考答案。  
茫然間不知道走了多久，眼前突然綻放出刺眼的白光，雙手護住雙眼，踉踉蹌蹌的前進著。適應明亮的光線後，困難的睜開雙眼，面前呈現巨大鐵質大門，他伸手用力的推著。  
作者有話要說： 本章資料（以下是原句，文中某些句子略有改動。）：【哥林多前書6：9】你們豈不知不義的人不能承受神的國嗎？不要自欺，無論是淫亂的、拜偶像的、姦淫的、作孌童的，親男色的。」  
【帖撒羅尼迦前書4：3】「神的旨意就是要你們成為聖潔，遠避淫行。」  
【希伯來書13：4】「婚姻，人人都當尊重，床也不可污穢，因為苟合行淫的人，神必要審判。」  
【和合本聖經：】  
【9：12】神說、我與你們、並你們這裡的各樣活物所立的永約、是有記號的。  
【12：3】為你祝福的、我必賜福與他、那咒詛你的、我必咒詛他、地上的萬族都要因你得福。  
【22：17】論福、我必賜大福給你、論子孫、我必叫你的子孫多起來、如同天上的星、海邊的沙、你子孫必得著仇敵的城門。  
【22：18】並且地上萬國都必因你的後裔得福、因為你聽從了我的話．【28：14】你的後裔必像地上的塵沙那樣多、必向東西南北開展．地上萬族必因你和你的後裔得福．【28：15】我也與你同在、你無論往那裡去、我必保佑你、領你歸回這地、總不離棄你、直到我成全了向你所應許的。  
【《利未記》19章28節】不可為死人用刀劃身，也不可在身上刺花紋。我是耶和華。  
【《申命記》第22章20-21節】但這事若是真的，女子沒有貞潔的憑據，就要將女子帶到她父家的門口，本城的人要用石頭將她打死。因為她在父家行了淫亂，在以色列中作了醜事。這樣，就把那惡從你們中間除掉。  
  
【《出埃及記》第21章17節】咒罵父母的，必要把他治死。  
第22章 第二十二章 記憶  
  
可是，竭盡全力去推面前高大的巨門，卻無法推動一絲一毫。  
手指撫摸著上面各類刀具殘留的痕跡，門間佈滿青銅色鐵銹的把手，搖搖欲墜堪堪掛在凸起的倒鉤上。眷戀的撫摸著每一條紋路，抿著唇，眼睛乾澀的眨著。  
神父看著喬伊斯躊躇著，僅有的耐性也被磨光，眼見極為珍貴的機密資料即將得手，男人一時間沉不住氣，手指用力的捶著芯片控制器。  
喬伊斯感到頭內傳來劇烈的疼痛，在痛苦驅使下，無意識的跪坐在地面上，頭瘋狂搖擺著，雙手摳進地面的凹陷處，指腹浮現血珠。  
「乖孩子，打開，神會賜予忠誠者一切。」  
神父的低喃聲減輕痛楚，懵懵懂懂的緩緩站起，木然的雙瞳盯著一直被他忽視的赤紅色銅鎖。顫抖的指尖緩緩伸向一旁靜靜放著的觿，拿起觿困難的解開鎖間系的結結實實的紅繩。  
紅繩多處磨損的厲害，表面粗糙，顏色忽深忽淺，深紅色的部位散發著濃濃血腥味。撫摸著繩子，宛如還能撫摸到那人曾經為他在腕間繫上平安繩時候，溫柔的銀眸。  
思緒漸漸飄遠，記憶中的銀髮少年瞇著眼睛，臉頰浮上一層緋紅，身後翹著的獸型尾巴興奮的亂掃著，地上的塵灰被柔軟的毛髮跳揚起。  
銀髮凌亂的繫在背後，身上昂貴的銀色鎧甲映出淡淡光澤，白白淨淨的臉上，清澄的銀眸顯得格外溫柔，甜甜的笑著，踮起腳困難的在他臉頰印上一吻，「尊師，聽說遠古時的東方世界，為了保佑愛人平安，都會為心愛人繫上這一條繩子，所以……」  
少年羞怯的聲音還未說完，便被一道冷淡的聲音打斷，「胡鬧，你我都是Alpha怎可成為伴侶，殿下以後可是要成為帝王，又豈能迷惘於虛幻中。」喬伊斯赫然睜大雙眼，那道冷淡的聲音正是他的聲音。  
手指粗魯的扯開腕上的紅繩，丟棄到垃圾桶內，居高臨下的俯視著眼前少年委屈的模樣，冷冷呵斥道：「不許哭。」  
「尊師……最討厭了。」少年哽咽的說完，翹著的尾巴狼狽的垂下，逃走時眼角還滲出可憐的淚珠。  
喬伊斯站在原地，見少年的身影消失在視野裡，「被討厭了嗎？」深深的歎息後，緩緩走到垃圾桶旁，手指輕輕的拿起斷掉的紅繩，用紅繩靈巧的重新編製成手鏈，戴在手腕上，拉扯下袖口遮擋住手鏈。  
神父盯著屏幕，看到喬伊斯失神站在門前，手指還停留於紅繩間，垂著頭不知道在做什麼。男人惱怒的更加用力按著控制器。看到原本靜止畫面上的人，終於身體劇烈抽搐，他滿意的冷聲威脅說道：「快打開。」  
另一個顯示屏轉播著，隔壁房間內，身穿著安全防護服的工作人員，迅速操作著與喬伊斯連接的機器。手指飛快的敲擊著鍵盤，在手術床周圍開啟安全膜。  
而喬伊斯還站在腦海中的世界，晃晃悠悠的解開手中的紅繩，腦內不斷循環著剛剛的畫面。存儲大腦內的一切瞬間凌亂起來，他疑惑的看著手中的繩子，如記憶中靈活的編成手鏈。臉上還殘留著濕濡的觸感，臉頰情不自禁的飄上一縷紅暈。  
疼痛碾壓著神經，驅使著身體不由自主的伸向門間，銅鎖因年頭久遠，轉眼間化為灰燼飄落在地面上。雙手用力的推開門，刺眼的白光從敞開的門縫中漏出，雙眼刺痛。  
屋內的屏幕上快速滾過零碎的字符……  
神父看著屏幕上越來越加快的字符，此刻也顧不得在既是信徒又是部下們的面前，偽裝聖潔高貴的模樣，興奮的扯動唇角，想到得到這珍貴的機密資料後，即便是他此刻用不上，也可以貢獻給邦聯中國家首領獲取金錢。  
終於在亂碼之後，文字一點點從頂端緩慢的滑下……  
喬伊斯感覺到渾身的疲倦，無力的揉著發疼的額頭，耳邊迴盪著記憶中各式各樣的聲音。  
「我一定會保存好資料的。」自己認真承諾的聲音，在耳邊清晰的響起。  
回想起曾經的承諾，混沌的大腦微微清晰，回想起他還在被監控著，緩緩闔上眼，撫摸著手腕上的平安繩。既然是從大腦操縱身體，那只要讓身體無法行動就好。  
神父正迅速查看打印出的數據，突然見到後面是一張張白紙，看著屏幕上滿頭鮮血還仍在撞擊的喬伊斯，惱怒的按著遙控器：「快阻止他。」  
另一個房間內的人們聽到男人的話，才回過神來，快速的在喬伊斯的身邊豎立起保護裝置，只可惜，裝置的啟動時間稍長。  
神父想利用疼痛刺激神經中樞控制身體，在此刻卻行不通。男人皺眉不死心的繼續連續按動著，眼瞧著價值不可估量看的資料瞬間消失，剛剛的努力全部要重新來過，煩躁的將控制器摔到地上。  
屏幕上飛快滾動亂碼，躺在水床上的喬伊斯緩緩睜開雙眼，用力扯落額頭上的電線。  
因胡亂的記憶所致，此刻的喬伊斯完全被本能所控制身體，凝視著一旁嗡嗡震動的工具，飛快的拿起，用盡全身的力氣朝地上的控制器丟去。  
控制器被瘋狂扭轉的工具狠狠攪動，碎片灑了一地。神父陰狠的望向喬伊斯，剛朝前邁一步，身旁的儀器瞬間閃現刺眼的火光。  
炙熱的火苗急速順著電線，燃燒至熊熊烈火的火爐。彭的爆裂聲驟然響起，頭頂不斷掉落著碎裂的沉重石塊，金屬的表層鋒利碎片劃傷喬伊斯的側臉。  
虛弱的身體被掩埋在下面，因大型石塊的支撐，狹窄的位置如三角形般，情急之間躲避時被碎片割傷，後背火辣辣的疼痛。隔著布料緊貼著炙熱的石塊，柔軟的皮膚被灼傷，從縫隙間鑽入濃密的煙霧，刺鼻味道害得他難過的捂著鼻子。窒息的闔上眼，痛苦的沉沉墜入黑暗。  
身體被溫柔的拎起，倒在對方的懷中。  
喬伊斯昏昏沉沉間，耳邊響起南不滿的嘟囔著：「這次是因為本大爺小看他們了，哼，別以為這一次就證明我輸了。」  
「嗯。」青年單手抱著懷中沉睡的喬伊斯，轉過身面無表情的拍著南的頭頂。  
  
第23章 第二十三章 回歸  
  
「死開，哇……」南用力揮開青年的手臂的同時，遠處發射出的高爆燃燒彈，害的他狼狽的堪堪跳躍躲過。熾熱的炮彈從雙腿的縫隙鑽過，重重擊中身後的牆壁，彭的一聲巨響後，整棟樓房中部破裂圓形的巨洞，呼嘯的冷風不斷湧入。  
青年冷靜的拿出早準備好的披風，為懷中的喬伊斯裹得嚴嚴實實，遮擋住洶湧的寒意。一旁的南，氣鼓鼓的轉換形態，啟動機甲核心引擎，行動速度加快，靈敏左右繞著如蛇形蠕動般，朝對面發動攻擊的男人衝去，白皙柔軟肌膚，漸漸覆上一層堅硬的金屬包裹住手臂，另只手，手指關節與電驅式機槍所融合，強力的噴射彈如雨點一般朝對面瘋狂掃射。  
硝煙瀰漫在破裂的房間內，隔著不斷掉落的石塊望去，對面的神父面前豎立著半透明光盾，勉強阻擋噴射彈，但右腿卻因被攻擊的波及牆壁，所掉落石塊砸傷，小腿處正流淌著鮮血。男人原本道貌岸然的模樣，轉為赤裸裸的猙獰。唇角抽搐強忍著怒意，擠出溫柔的弧度，安撫著另一件房內的部下，手指比劃著暗語，示意著下一個操作。  
頭頂掉落的石塊被迅速升起的保護層遮擋住，很快石塊組合成一個狹窄的空間，地上一片狼藉，身旁爆炸的設備燃燒為灰燼，頭頂垂著的電線前端閃耀著藍色的電流。  
整棟實驗所裡面的人員了，全部乘著微型飛船逃出樓內。地面劇烈震動著，不斷向上凸起，直到身處於距離地面幾百米之處，頭頂的安全層緩緩撤離，頭頂的石塊一時間不斷朝下掉落。南和青年輕鬆的躲避著石塊。  
神父趁著兩人躲避間，鑽入倉庫內僅有的一台機甲內。  
南和青年雖然都是智能型的機甲，擁有人類的思維，但是製造時考慮到，機甲強大反倒會對人類產生威脅，於是設置機甲形態只能被人類所支配著，即使想反抗也可以及時制服。在眾多限制下，兩個機甲即使面對著低劣機甲，一時間也只能狼狽躲避著對方巨型武器的攻擊。  
畢竟一顆子彈就如他們身型般大小，若被擊中後果不堪設想。青年展開動力系統，全力保護著懷中虛弱沉睡的喬伊斯。兩個人快速的躲避著攻擊，幾百米高的平台很快被摧毀。  
站在地面看著高大的機甲，南活動著手腕說道：「禁掩護，我攻擊。」說完快速的躍上，站在機甲的表面上，凹凸不平且光滑的金屬外表，令他不斷下滑，四肢並用困難的朝上跳躍，不時躲避著機甲巨大手指關節攻擊。  
粗長的機械關節，不斷彎曲不停的伸向南，見抓不到靈活的人，霎時間，淡灰色的機械外殼顏色陡變，赤紅色包裹著機體，金屬表面層瞬間加熱溫度。周圍飛過的鳥類，羽翼無力的抖動著，搖搖擺擺的從空中掉落，鮮亮翠綠的羽毛微微燒焦，漂浮在空中被風漸漸吹遠。  
南雙手正抓著機甲手臂處的凸起，困難的向上爬著，看到眼前飄揚著淡白色的粉末狀，疑惑的低著頭，看到觸碰到手觸碰到機甲表面的部位，表面的偽裝層微微碎裂，正源源不斷的剝落，顯露出隱藏的銀灰色金屬機械手臂。  
「你這個混蛋……老子剛剛選定的皮膚啊！忍了多少痛苦啊，好不容易刷上的。」咬牙切齒的說完，雙腿彎曲快速的躍起。  
最大限度的增強火力，機械手臂轉換為鏈鋸動力匕首，在空中流暢的轉體，狠狠的刺向對方，銀色的鋒刃狠狠劃過外層的保護層，半透明的安全層被粗魯摧毀，黯淡的碎片飛揚在空中。南漆黑的髮絲隨著氣流凌亂垂在額前，在對方來得及反抗時，匕首轉為貧鈾穿甲彈，猛地朝對方射擊。  
「哼，太弱了。」南得意的仰頭，控制著雙瞳啟動透視模式，透過濃重的白色煙霧，蔑視著敵對機甲被攻擊的搖搖欲墜，腿部膝關節被貫穿失去平衡能力，狼狽的跪在地上。它蹦蹦跳跳踩著對方靜止的機體，輕鬆躍下。  
陣陣煙霧消散後，巨掌突然挪動，半空中的南，猝不及防被對方狠狠的攥在手心內，機體迅速包裹的保護層在巨大的壓力下被狠狠的壓碎。困難的喘息難過著，雙手不停的捶打著炙熱的金屬關節，雖然感受不到疼痛，手部的表面卻斑駁。  
難過的喘息著，卻感受到緊攥著他的力道驟然放鬆，迅速的躍起站在地面，雙瞳不受刺眼陽光的干擾，看到站在禁已經將機甲頂部摧毀，強硬的拖出裡面的男人。  
看到後面發出的巨大光束炮彈，雙瞳驚恐的微微縮小，「小心，後面！」  
禁聽到南嘶啞的吼叫，迅速的做出反應，朝後快速的退著，狼狽的躲開對方的攻擊，因優先保護懷中的人，手臂被擦傷，殘缺一角暴露出裡面密密麻麻的電線。  
南見禁降落到地面，快速的發射出火焰噴射器，點燃已經不能行動的機甲。火焰侵蝕著表面安全層，搖搖欲墜的機體瞬間倒塌，強烈的氣流令南雙臂困難的擋在面前。  
爆炸的瞬間，機械殘片不斷的射向四周。遠處被部下攙扶著撤離的神父，猝不及防被碎片從背後擊中，身旁的部下被男人靈敏的扯過作為人肉盾牌，頸部動脈被砍斷，身體抽搐著當場死亡。而碎片在盾牌的阻隔下，只是稍微偏離原本軌跡，減少衝擊力的鋒利邊緣砍向胳臂，幾秒後，殘肢在空中劃過半弧形，掉落在地面上，沾滿骯髒的塵土，指尖還微微的顫抖幾次。  
神父捂著斷裂口，鮮血汩汩的流淌，淒慘的哀嚎驟然響起。另只完好的手指，狼狽拿出控制器，面部猙獰可怕的按動著裝置，鑽入地下突然顯露出的通道。消失在一片廢墟中，而遠處的部下的被剛剛神父殘忍舉動，震驚的站在原地。  
「我去追他們，你去逮捕他們。」  
青年慢半拍的點頭，「嗯。」  
帝殿內——  
帝王見兩架機甲狼狽的模樣，沉默的接過禁殘破雙手中的喬伊斯，將他溫柔的放到床中央，被子蓋住冰冷顫抖著的身體。手指溫柔摩挲著柔軟的臉頰，前傾俯下身，輕柔的啄吻著他的鼻尖。  
南震驚的跪在原地，怯怯的偷瞄著帝王的表情。他們偉大的帝王有個優點，就是太過於注重潔淨。而那位沉睡的上將，身上沾滿鮮血和骯髒塵土，帝王卻毫不猶豫的將對方放到乾淨的床上，還用被子蓋住。真是太不可思議了……  
散披著的銀髮垂在喬伊斯的臉側，阻隔南大咧咧的探索視線，見對方緊闔著雙眼，眼角還沾染著猩紅痕跡，回想起曾經發生過的可怕結局，焦躁的貼在他的胸膛，聽到怦怦的心跳聲，凌亂的呼吸漸漸平穩，安心的坐起身。溫和的雙瞳轉向地上兩人時，變得凶狠陰晦，渾身被威嚴氣勢籠罩著。  
「我、我……」南看到陰冷的目光，反射性的顫抖著身體，磕磕巴巴的想要解釋，卻被帝王冷聲打斷：「禁。」  
青年快速的垂頭跪下，「同黨已經被全數抓獲，但讓叛國者逃脫了。」  
「你知道我想聽的答案不是這個，你近期去配合情報局與安全局調查此事，……南。」  
南咬著下唇，扁著嘴怯怯的應道：「在。」  
澤萊修面上陰霾，隨意的倚在床角，懶洋洋的輕聲說道：「在出現這次事情，自覺去改造廳。」  
機甲是不能死亡的，但是如果太過於無能就會被淘汰，會到改造廳在原有的機體上添加新的元素，原本被植入的人類思維繫統，則會被徹徹底底的銷毀。人格被強硬摧毀，機體被改造，某種層面來說，就是人類中的死亡。  
南想到改造廳被抹殺人格的下場，嚇得顫抖，不停點頭，單手背後咬破修復層，藍色的電流觸碰到額前，表忠心嚴肅說道：「一、一定不會有一下次。」  
「我會監督它，請帝君放心，如若有下次，我也一同去改造廳。」禁語調平穩說道。背後的手指輕輕握住南的小指關節，安慰的撫摸著對方。  
南微微一驚，沒想到死對頭居然會為他說話，雖然他沒有心臟，但是內置核芯卻湧出奇怪陌生感覺。  
帝王掃視著面前的兩人，眼中閃過一抹笑意，「下去。」  
南被帝王趕出帝殿時，委屈的啪嗒啪嗒哭著，抽泣的聳著肩。明明禁那傢伙是舊型的機體，甚至連面部表情都不能改變，可是他卻被安排在帝王身邊。而他作為帝國內最優秀的機甲，甚至不能站在帝王身邊。  
他垂著頭，長歎一口氣。可是那個人剛剛又在幫他說話？唉，真是搞不懂。大腦有些短路微微歪頭，凝視著身旁毫無表情的側臉。  
  
第24章 第二十四章 懲罰  
  
溫熱的水流浸泡著身體，氤氳的霧氣散發著淡淡的清香，碧綠色的水面下遮掩住虛弱的身子。溫柔的服侍讓喬伊斯緊皺的眉頭舒展開，半開合的雙唇不斷發出舒服的輕歎。  
傷口被浸泡反倒很舒服，細小的傷口在水內竟然很快癒合。男人的手掌仔細的拭去，他臉頰與胸前乾枯的血污。喬伊斯濃密的睫毛輕顫，緊闔的雙眸緩緩睜開，灰白色的雙瞳轉為淡黃色，面上染上一縷緋紅，紅腫的下唇囁喏的嗡動著。  
沉默的盯著肩膀處的手掌，目光呆滯緩慢挪向俊美的臉龐，喉嚨乾澀的輕咳著，懵然的問道：「你是誰？」  
說完這句話，他瞬時想羞憤的摀住臉，這是什麼爛借口……但被那雙不怒自威的雙瞳緊迫盯著，心中一慌，下意識的脫口而出。說出口的話就不能收回，只能硬撐著裝作失憶的模樣，只是身上赤裸裸空蕩蕩的觸感，害得他不自在的緊張著。  
「忘記了？看來有必要依靠身體，讓你回想起來。」澤萊修脫去身上的鎧甲，任由溫熱的水流浸濕身上柔軟的布料。  
喬伊斯脊背發寒，凝視著男人抿著唇，居高臨下睨視的模樣，反射性的雙手支撐著身體，朝後小幅度挪動著，背脊緊貼在冰冷的池壁，鼻尖環繞著熟悉的Alpha的氣味，那股淡淡的味道中勾起他極力想抹去的回憶。  
彼此間用肌膚感知的溫度，貫穿粘膜深處的快感，哽咽的哭腔，激烈衝撞時交合處曖昧水聲。回想起這些，渾身情不自禁的燥熱起來，胸膛前炙熱的觸感，引得敏感的身體細微顫抖著。  
雙腿被強硬的分開，狼狽的掛在對方的雙肩上，無法容忍這種羞恥姿勢，憤怒的掙扎著，卻被男人輕而易舉的抓住脆弱的命脈。羞憤難堪的被迫感受對方體貼的撫慰，無法按捺的熱潮蔓延至全身。  
與對方整齊衣服相反，他此刻狼狽光溜溜羞恥的模樣，極端的對比害得他無比羞憤，無言的瞪著對方作為抗議！  
瞪著許久，對方還是好整以暇坐著對面，眼睛有些乾澀的眨動著。突然發現，那雙陰森的鳳眸，與記憶中的雪狼狹長的銀眸重合。喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，呼吸凌亂悲慘的扭動著腰桿，躲避著對方褻玩惡行。手掌撫摸著他的後腦，強硬的固定著不讓他躲避，緊闔的雙唇被執拗頂開，濕滑的舌尖貪婪噬吻著口腔每一寸。眼前危險的狀況，擾亂了他的思緒，只能無助的扭動阻擋著對方狎暱的動作。  
柔軟的腿根處感受到硬邦邦的器官不停的摩擦著，雖然畏懼對方強勢的氣勢，但還是強撐著呵斥著對方：「住、住手……」  
男人絲毫沒有收斂自己的惡行，手指輕柔靈活的刺激著炙熱的昂揚，反倒促狹的笑道：「可是，它卻高興的流淚，一副很開心的模樣，你啊，真是心口不一呢。」  
悅耳低沉的聲音充斥耳膜，溫熱的呼吸噴在耳側，陣陣酥麻感令身體無力的下滑著。濕漉漉的髮絲滑落與眼角滲出的淚水融合，滾落至身下。修長的食指長驅而入，粗魯的攪動著濕潤的舌頭。想要反抗的雙手被輕鬆捆在頭頂的金屬管道上，無力的捆在腰部。胸前敏感的柔軟被肆意玩弄，修長的雙指夾著被刺激充血的紅豆，酥麻的電流感蔓延全身，僅有的力氣蕩然無存。  
「唔……啊唔……不、不不……住手啊……」喬伊斯仰著脆弱纖細的脖頸，喉嚨困難的吞嚥著分泌的液體，因猖狂的指尖無法閉合的雙唇，唇角淌出透明津液。  
天旋地轉，虛弱的身體被強硬翻過，羞恥部位所分泌粘稠液體，暴露在對方眼前。想到對方眼前的畫面，眉梢因羞恥心陣陣脹痛，喬伊斯臉色漲紅，聲音顫抖充滿哀求：「已經夠了吧。」  
澤萊修指尖輕輕佻起透明液體，語氣微妙揶揄道：「堂堂上將，被強迫玩弄也會分泌出腸液，看來只是手指已經無法滿足你貪婪胃口。」  
「我才……才沒有……不……不……啊恩……」喬伊斯在靈活的刺激下，緊張到小指痙攣，呼吸急促且凌亂，雙手插入男人髮絲間，敏感的釋放出滿足的液體。歡愉過後，饜足的身體還沉浸在美妙的餘韻中。  
男人語氣嚴厲呵斥著：「考慮清楚在回答，看來讓監察局拍照取證，化驗分泌物才能證明你話語的真實性。」  
看著可怕的男人，想到羞恥的液體被眾人看到，喬伊斯心臟急促的跳動，咬著下唇，在對方威脅下，羞憤難堪的拋棄拘謹古板的理性，喉嚨乾澀的說出違心之語：「剛剛我在說謊，我……您說得對。」  
「具體些。」  
「……我……」  
「果然是沒有悔過心的男人，看來還是讓檢驗科……」  
喬伊斯緊闔雙眸，聲音顫抖，蘊含著濃濃羞憤，「我、我被您……玩、玩的很舒、舒服。」  
澤萊修看著白皙筆直的雙腿被大力分開後，直視著眼前誘人的美景，嚴苛繼續拷問：「哦？既然是習慣性說謊的欺詐犯，那喬伊斯上將，你是否與叛黨同流合污，出賣帝國，靠販賣獲取大量非法資金？」  
喬伊斯心中一慌，水光瀲灩的雙眸怯怯的看著危險的男人，不知對方齷齪的陰謀，微鄂沉默幾秒，立即為著自己辯解著。  
男人不耐煩的打斷他的話語，「是嗎？可是有情報員懷疑你身上藏有芯片，並利用芯片與叛黨聯繫，獲取著帝國機密文件，既然你堅決否認，為了證明你的清白，只能『仔細』檢查一番。」  
靈活遊走全身的雙手很快漸漸下移，看著喬伊斯驚慌的雙瞳，指尖陷入羞恥的部位，澤萊修輕柔悅耳的說道：「看來隱藏在這裡的可能性極高，有必要本人仔細檢查一番。」  
毫無預兆的深入貫穿，柔軟的內壁被迫的裹緊入侵的性。器，兇猛的每次抽動，宛如將深處的粘膜帶出般，虛弱無力的身體被強硬按在池邊，端莊英俊的面孔上浮現一抹惹人遐想的恍惚之色。  
這時就算喬伊斯在笨，也瞭解到對方是刻意的玩弄著自己，羞憤的扭動著腰桿。每次律動時湧起的酥麻感，同時伴隨著潺潺水流湧入身體內部，飽脹感令喬伊斯發出羞恥的哭腔：「可……可惡……卑鄙。」  
「辱罵帝王，罪加一等，更該好好『懲罰』。」  
隨著凶狠的話語，律動也愈發粗魯，柔軟緊致的甬道，從開始的乾澀轉為濕滑，交合處滑落的透明粘液，染濕冰冷的池壁，漸漸滑落與溫水融合。連喬伊斯自己都為察覺到，自身沁出甜膩的香氣早已出賣他的心思。混合著雄性與甘美的氣味令空間裡的空氣，變得混濁更加刺激兩人彼此間感官更加敏感，美妙的滋味令他滿足的瞇著眼睛。  
半開合的紅腫雙唇，流溢出甜美的嗚咽呻。吟，眼角滲出顫慄的濕潤，體溫高的可怕，宛如要融化般，發軟的雙腿無力的狼狽的掛在對方肩上，竟然怯怯的迎合著對方兇猛的動作。肌膚上泛起粉紅色的光澤，的交歡氣味混合著溫水氣味，充溢在密閉空間內。鼻尖環繞的壓迫性雄性味道，失去冷靜思維，反而順從著本能的驅使，貪婪的親吻著對方。  
被心愛之人主動親吻的帝王，竭盡全力壓制住湧起的嗜虐，勉強控制著力道，不讓自己傷到面前極其誘人的喬伊斯。扶著他的腰桿，調整著角度，再次猛地貫穿內部。每一次都恰到好處，保持著儘管粗魯，卻不會傷害到他的力道。凌亂的髮絲，彼此糾纏在一起，隨著激烈的節拍甩動著。  
粗重的喘息聲刺激著喬伊斯腰間陣陣發軟，敏感點被猛烈撞擊，雙眸蒙上一層水霧，陣陣電流打擊著脊背，酥麻的快感迅猛襲來，驟然登上巔峰，內壁本能的收縮著，炙熱的熱流射入內部。瀉出白濁液體，整個人無力的闔上眼，疲憊的喘息著……  
「剛剛可以證明上將是清白的，但是剛剛辱罵帝王的懲罰還未開始。」  
男人低沉的聲音，害喬伊斯猛地睜開驚恐的雙瞳，勉強支撐著無知覺的雙腿，困難的跨出池外，便被輕而易舉的抱在懷裡。被緩緩放在寬大的床中央，看著欺身壓向自己的男人，發出陣陣悲鳴：「不……不要……卑鄙，混、混蛋……」  
「喬伊斯上將，胃口真是大呢，看來故意是想被懲罰，作為親民的帝王，只能滿足你了。」帝王發洩後，神清氣爽笑瞇瞇的說道。  
夜還長著，狹窄的空間內響起上將甜美的哽咽，和滔滔不絕的咒罵聲，寂靜的夜中兩人重複著懲罰遊戲。  
  
第25章 第二十五章 操縱  
  
空氣中瀰漫著濃郁的結合氣味，甜澀的歡愉味道中摻著一縷強勢氣息，那股雄性氣味格外的熟悉，與標記他的雪狼氣味一模一樣。蹙眉抿著唇，抽出紙巾擦拭著濕漉漉的羞恥部位，源源不斷流出的粘稠液體，很快浸濕紙巾。雙手支撐著酸疼的腰桿，勉強坐起，將揉成紙團的紙巾丟到地上，連續的抽出幾張，不停的擦拭著。  
紙團的濕潤害的掌心濕漉漉，扯過對於他過長的白襯衫，迅速的穿在身上，隨著扣上一粒粒紐扣，隱藏住身上淫靡的吻痕。明亮的陽光下，顯得證明睡眠不足的黑眼圈更加明顯，憔悴的揉著發澀的眼睛。緩緩挽起袖子，同時俯身羞憤的怒視著，身旁呼吸平穩的澤萊修，男人被凌亂髮絲遮擋看不清面孔。  
大腦因昨夜激烈歡愛所干擾下一片混沌，此刻在寧靜明媚的陽光下，漸漸已恢復清明。嗅著令人臉紅心跳的壓迫性氣味，再回想起那隻巨獸。上下牙齒用力摩擦著，發出氣憤的磨牙聲。  
莫名其妙出現的巨獸，可以自由的出入監獄，連米路也支支吾吾的心虛模樣。他預想過對方不是一般的人，卻沒有想到卻是帝王。再回想起當時質問米路時，米路蹩腳的回答。這麼危險的男人，真的是如米路所說的，那晚被自己強行佔有無辜純潔的Alpha嗎？  
喬伊斯正專注怒視著睡眠中的男人，突然瞧見澤萊修的唇角微微勾起，他警惕的迅速朝後退去，卻還是被凶狠的雙手用力的勾住頸間，被看似粗魯卻很溫柔的拉至胸前，溫熱手掌撫摸著梳理著他凌亂的髮絲。重心不穩朝前傾去，感覺到天旋地轉狼狽的倒在對方的身上，雙手無力的堪堪支撐身體，指尖抓著柔軟的緋紅繡著圖騰的床單。溫熱的呼吸噴在臉頰，感覺到濕漉漉的。  
唇角感到濕潤的觸感，盯著近在咫尺的面孔，眼睛不停的眨動著，乾澀的下唇被仔細的舔舐著，粉嫩的舌尖充滿挑逗的曖昧意味。晃動著腦袋想要擺脫男人熱情的動作，卻被澤萊修雙手固定住頭部，靈活的舌尖頂開緊闔的雙唇，充滿侵略性的吻粗魯的勾著他躲避的舌，被迫互相糾纏著。  
無法閉合的唇角，嗚咽著困難的吞嚥津液，臉頰漲紅，手下的柔軟布料，皺成一團狼狽的掛在床邊。虛弱的承受對方的早安吻，雙唇紅腫的流溢出含糊不清的抗議。  
喬伊斯喘著粗氣，瞪著惺忪睡眼的澤萊修，勉強的抓住對方的前襟，困難的跨著酸疼雙腿，輕而易舉的反坐到男人身上。胳膊因昨晚劇烈運動，大幅度動作時牽引著肌肉陣陣酸疼，雙手顫抖的桎梏著澤萊修的脖子。  
溫熱的掌心下，清晰的感受到男人跳動的脈搏，抿著唇死死盯著身下的男人，好整以暇的瞇著饜足銀眸，他警惕著身下的人突然作亂。  
「你到底隱瞞著什麼真相？」他嘶啞的吼道。梳理著目前所得之的一切，他從前任上將變為通緝對象，逃亡時期又被神父改造大腦，送入軍校內學習。僅能瞭解的目前狀況只有這些，至於腦內的資料，指環的來處，與殘破的記憶碎片，等等……都無法融合為一條清晰線索。  
凌亂的思緒令他煩躁的瞇著眼睛，混亂的感覺，真是鬱悶極了。而自己這副一無所知的抓狂模樣，在男人面前肯定會顯得無比可笑。心煩意亂間，十指不知覺間緩緩加重力氣。  
腦內不斷循環著，陌生的低沉男音，驅使著被挑起的怒火，轉換為暴戾的動作。眼白中佈滿一縷縷血絲，雙瞳中充溢著濃濃殺意，耳邊響起急躁跳動的心跳聲。去死吧！自己變得陌生，這一切都是這個男人帶來的，只要這個人消失就好了……對，只要他消失了，就好了，他不必在困擾這一切。  
手指一點點漸漸收緊，指尖陷入柔軟的後頸，朦朧的雙眸俯視著，澤萊修白皙的面孔漸漸浮現紅色的窒息色，手下的脈搏跳動越來越急促。心底的快意瞬間淹沒他僅存的理智，興奮的扯動唇角。  
澤萊修的悶哼，令狂躁的喬伊斯回過神來，他茫然的看著男人頸間青紫的於痕，雙手立即撤離，震驚的瞪著自己的掌心。澤萊修彷如被他背叛的哀痛目光，如同利箭般陷入柔軟心臟中，驟然抽疼著。  
手指抽搐著，猶如被無形的絲線所操作的木偶般，不由自主的再次發動攻擊。回想起，腦內被強硬植入的芯片，眼前浮現回憶中的鮮活的肉屑夾雜的芯片，反應強烈的忍不住陣陣乾嘔。  
想到神父猙獰的表情，背脊發寒，又要淪落為神父遠程控制的人肉機械武器嗎？儘管很討厭面前的男人，但是兩人對比，他還是更反感神父一些。被人當做武器控制的惱怒感，使得他左手困難握著右手，抵抗著神父的擺佈。  
回想起神父口中所說的，強硬逼著自己抵抗，腦內的芯片會自動爆炸，心中一慌，原本強大的意志力，剎那間防護碎裂一角。相握的手掌猶如相斥的磁鐵般，雙手瞬時的錯開。猛地又朝澤萊修攻擊去，儘管手臂每次挪動時會發出抗議的劇烈酸疼，但還是違背身體的意願，連續不停發動攻擊。  
「怎……」  
拳頭堪堪擦過男人的臉頰，打斷了未說完的話語，手指重擊在堅硬的牆壁上，留下淺淺的凹痕。手上擦破的表皮，滲出血絲。劇烈的疼痛令喬伊斯瞪著眼睛，痛苦的哀嚎著，眼前一片灰白。修長的手指無力的下垂著。  
沉浸在痛楚中，狂躁的身體漸漸平息，手指被溫柔撫摸展開，看著對方愧疚的模樣，緊蹙著眉，正想開口。手腕又一次不由自主的挪動著攻擊著……漸漸屋內一片狼藉，易碎品全數掉落到地面，變成碎片躺在地上。  
驚慌失措的瞪著毫不躲避的澤萊修，嘶啞的吼道：「你快躲開啊……我」不想在被通緝。  
「比起害你受傷時的心疼，倒不如忍著你的攻擊。」澤萊修本因被心愛之人仇恨而難過的心情，聽到他的話語，陰霾的臉色明顯好轉許多，面無表情的站在原地，任由他毫不留情揮向的擊中腹部，俯視著快速的攻擊節奏，找到空隙的瞬間，狠狠握住他的雙手，舉至頭頂限制攻擊。  
喬伊斯第一次被桎梏卻安心的闔上雙眼，調整著凌亂的氣息，被迫移動的身體，每一個關節都在叫囂著抗議。來不及打著呵欠，怠倦的凝視著滿是寵溺的面孔。不禁有些納悶，不知道那個混蛋，在高興些什麼！  
突然手下的觸感猛然一變，周圍籠罩著白霧。濃密的煙霧消散後，整個視野翻天覆地，虛弱無力的按倒在床上，柔軟的毛絨皮毛緊貼著喬伊斯的臉頰。  
失去禁錮的雙手，被無形力量驅使著支撐身體，扭動掙扎的坐起。卻被巨爪毫不留情的壓住，臉頰被濕濡的舌頭，熱情的舔舐洗禮著。雪狼瞇著狹長的雙眸，無辜的露出鋒利的牙齒，露出柔軟的肚皮，前肢舉起揮動著，身後的尾巴不停掃動著。頭頂毛茸茸的耳朵，一抖一抖的。  
凝視著眼前濕濡的銀眸，他瞇著眼睛，臉頰被動的磨蹭的他的皮毛，柔軟的肚皮。腦袋陣陣發疼，牙齒狠狠咬著雙根食指，克制著自己不去傷害眼前的人。  
因屋內異常的聲響，已經被安全警報器鑒定為危險，自動向警衛廳響起警報聲響。門被強行打開，門外湧入身穿警服手中拿著武器的警司。  
警司看著向來嚴肅強硬的帝王，此刻獸型無辜撒嬌掃動著尾巴，高貴的氣勢蕩然無存，他們震驚的站在原地，一時間不知如何是好。  
喬伊斯血脈僨張，口中滿是血腥味，雙手顫抖著。疲憊間看著警司迅速的走向他，手中還拿著便攜式激光籠子，作為抓捕警用工具。睫毛輕顫，洩露他的心慌。  
澤萊修狹長眸子中的溫柔，轉向氣勢洶洶的警司時充滿陰晦，低沉的男聲從口中流溢出：「我沒事，命令醫療檢查院立即派人到這裡。」  
警司們猛然一驚，站在原地雙腿併合，敬禮後異口同聲回答：「是！」  
  
第26章 第二十六章 撕咬  
  
警司們離開時，敞開的門瞬間闔上，發出響亮的聲響。甜膩的香氣被阻隔在密閉空間內，渾濁的空氣令喬伊斯難過的瞇著眼睛，一時間沉默的尷尬氣氛，兩人間籠罩著淡淡疏離感。視線內滿是柔軟蓬鬆的皮毛，鼻尖被細微觸感刺激的發癢，狼狽的打著噴嚏。  
「阿嚏……哈哈哈，好、好癢……」陣陣笑聲中夾雜著抗議。  
挽起的袖口擦拭著，他額頭上因激烈動作沁出的汗珠，襯衫被汗水染濕緊緊貼著肌膚，勾勒出結實的曲線，近乎透明的布料顯露出胸前柔軟的粉紅。  
炯炯有神的雙眸怒視著面前的男人，英氣的俊臉皮膚繃緊，譴責著玩忽職守的澤萊修：「你……這個變態，到底在隱瞞著什麼？」  
「嗯？」雪狼發出疑惑的單音，懶洋洋的翻身，壓在喬伊斯的身上。  
「沉、沉死了，快下來，我討厭一頭霧水的糟糕感。」喬伊斯被澤萊修的重量，吃不消的怒吼掙扎著，不由控制的身體終於順從他的心思，困難的吭哧吭哧咬著巨獸的皮毛。精疲力盡的咬了一會，雪狼終於挪動了位置，赤紅濕滑的舌頭舔舐著他的臉頰，柔軟的頸部貼著他的頸窩，輕柔的廝磨著。  
喬伊斯納悶的抬起頭，看著銀眸愜意的瞇著，期待的仰脖，歡快掃動的尾巴暗示著雪狼的愉快。一時間他惱怒的吐著舌頭沾的長毛，唇角濕漉漉的黏著幾根雪白的銀絲。想到剛剛憤怒的撕咬，在男人眼中化為親暱的舔毛，喬伊斯鬱鬱不歡的撇過臉。該死的，這個混蛋果然是皮糙肉厚……  
「別轉移話題，你到底在隱瞞著什麼？」他借由著粗長的尾巴遮掩住，近乎赤裸的身體。  
「就算我告訴你一切，你也會懷疑，與其懷疑不如用這雙眼睛，看著真實的事物找回記憶。」  
因為距離極近，當雪狼說話時，溫熱的呼吸能清晰的感受到，甚至能看清它的臼齒。不過眼前窘迫的狀況，令他沒有心思去反駁澤萊修的話語。惱怒瞪著被遠程操控的身體不由控制的扭動掙扎著，腿根處的下擺隨著動作漸漸上揚，沉睡的器官暴露在空氣中。感受到銀眸的炙熱目光，他不自在的撇過臉，但是雙腿以著艱難的姿勢，勾住對方的腰間。  
那個神父……一定要宰了他，絕對要宰了他，可惡……居然控制他的身體。  
門口傳來響動，喬伊斯的身體被一張巨大的床單裹住，只露出雙臂和腦袋，手腕處還殘留著昨晚掙扎時留下的於痕，作為固定腰間布料，澤萊修卸下地板上的制服肩章。象徵著尊貴帝王標誌的肩章，隨意被澤萊修改造成黏帶紐扣，作為簡便腰帶戴在他的腰間。  
喬伊斯偷瞄著身旁的人從獸型轉換為人型，看著布料一點點遮掩出充滿爆發力的雙腿，骨節分明的手指敲擊著金黃色鍵盤，輸入允許進入的指令。  
頭頂端紅色的點光轉為金色的圖騰，滴滴幾聲後，門緩緩敞開，聽到調配命令的醫療檢查人員，迅速的來到這裡。喬伊斯身體感到猛地上揚，在失重感下，他防備的抓住澤萊修赤裸的背後，臉頰被迫貼著澤萊修的肩膀，不小心的看到男人背後殘留紅色劃痕，回想起昨夜他不小心抓弄出的痕跡時的情景，臉頰泛紅，心跳加快。  
與這個人親密接觸，心跳就會加快，他是不是生病了？  
巨大的檢查機械下面貼有簡易的傳送帶，被醫療員們推入屋內，放好機器時，見到消失已久的前任上將，此刻卻出現在這裡，從喬伊斯與帝王曖昧的姿勢與空氣中飄溢的結合氣味，正可以推測出他們間親密的關係。得知情報的醫療員，一時間都面面相覷，震驚幾秒後發現帝王陰鷙的目光，嚇得急忙回神，劃過控制機卡，操作著機器開啟。  
喬伊斯被澤萊修安穩的放入檢查機器內，雙手被固定在頭頂的手銬中，手銬內壁的軟墊摩擦著嫩肉，有些發癢的瞇著眼睛，腳踝處的鐵鏈因動作發出清脆的響聲。  
他瑕疵必報的想道：『這次所經歷的痛苦，一定要連本帶利的奉還給神父。至於眼前這個人……不知道為什麼想到要傷害他，心裡就會特別酸澀，與被神父的控制不同，他並沒有疼痛，而是乾澀的雙眼變得有些濕潤。聯想精神瀕臨崩潰時，恍惚間看到的小號澤萊修，或許不是夢境，可是，他才剛剛滿成年期，又怎麼能見證那人年少時的經歷。』  
透過機體內，正中央的狹窄透明窗口，望著遠處的澤萊修坐在床上，被醫療員用輕薄如紙片的修復機體貼在腹部，遮掩住被他擊傷的青紫於痕。  
喬伊斯身體周圍籠罩著奶白色的光束，細微的檢查過後，身體隨著緩緩放平的椅背朝後倒去，手銬處漸漸蔓延出一根細長的鐵鏈，頭部被機械手臂戴上儀器。左右兩側發出幾根藍色的光柱，不停的在身體上方上下挪動著，正前方的屏幕上不斷滾過醫用專業數據。  
頭頂的儀器閃爍著紅色的刺眼光芒，耳邊響著嗡嗡機器運轉的聲響。細微的針刺感不斷從脖頸蔓延至眉梢，藍色的掃瞄點停止在後腦的右側。  
「喬伊斯上將被植入芯片，芯片位置在後腦，縫製的傷口所用的是蛋白質絲線，刀口早已癒合，芯片也並沒產生排斥現象……」醫療員如實稟報的同時，手指在觸摸屏上挪動著，將腦內的透視圖放大，芯片正閃著光芒，說明正被人操控著，一切正在正常運轉。  
澤萊修臉色鐵青，怒容可掬下達命令：「提取出體外。」  
身穿白色制服的少女，不敢與寒氣逼人的帝王對視，緊張的回到：「但、但是……」  
「說。」澤萊修煩躁的打斷回答。  
「芯片是加密型的，觸碰芯片時若答錯密碼強硬取出，則會令芯片自動啟動安全系統，十分之一的幾率會產生爆炸。」  
喬伊斯咬著下唇，看著不由自主還在掙扎的雙手，一臉疲態冷靜的說道：「取出來，後果我自己負責。」  
「不行。」澤萊修冷聲打斷。  
「我寧可賭十分之一的幾率，也不想被人操控。」  
「不行。」  
「這是我自己的事情，你沒有權利來干涉。」喬伊斯惱怒的瞪著，替他擅自做主的男人。  
澤萊修臉色陡然一變，陰晦的走到喬伊斯身邊，面目猙獰，拉長音節加重讀音：「我沒有權利？真是和床上叫囂著不准離開的人，天壤之別。」  
喬伊斯感覺到周圍醫療員們的異樣目光，臉頰泛紅的怒吼道：「哈？你在胡說什麼！住、住口……你這個該死的混蛋。」  
「臉紅了。」澤萊修促狹的笑道。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，耳廓緋紅，腦袋埋進掌心中，手腕上的鐵鏈發出清脆的響聲。含糊不清欲蓋彌彰的說道：「我才沒有，吵死了，閉嘴。」  
澤萊修瞧著喬伊斯即將動怒，即使收回逗弄，轉回臉看著面前的精英團隊。與面對喬伊斯時，偽裝生氣的表情判然不同，此刻面無表情不怒自威，抿著唇，勉強掛著的和煦的笑容，卻顯得更加可怕，加重音節：「精英組的各位，果然沒辜負我的期望呢？」  
醫療員看著怒不可遏的帝王，紛紛垂頭惴惴不安，聲音顫抖的急忙說道：「請給我們時間，我們一定會想辦法的。」  
澤萊修忍無可忍的拍著桌面，冷聲睨視面前的幾人：「哦？一周？一月？還是一年呢？你們知道，我不喜歡太籠統的數字。」  
「一、一周內，我們一定會破解加密。」其中一人顫巍巍的說著。  
澤萊修冷聲說道：「四天，完不成任務，明年的預算歸零，同時請自覺將位置讓賢給更出色的人。」腹部敷的治療貼掉落在地上，慢悠悠撿起揉著金屬薄片，薄片很快被捏的嚴重變形，「你們知道發佈特赦令是帝王的合法權利之一，喬伊斯上將從明日恢復職位，至於他目前被控制的狀態，難道你們無法解決？」  
少女朝前一步走，單手背後，微微低頭恭敬的說道：「帝殿，請讓我跟隨喬伊斯上將，隨時可以觀察著芯片變化。」  
「嗯。」澤萊修冷淡的點頭，又說道：「既然你主動提出申請，那麼令我失望的後果，自行承擔。」  
喬伊斯躺在機器內，被溫暖的人造光照著，疲憊的昏昏欲睡。呼吸漸漸平穩，對澤萊修與外面的人爭執毫不關心，盯著手腕上的傷痕，開始考慮著怎樣的死法，才能配得上『聖潔』神父的身份。更重要的是，怎樣才可以讓他解氣。  
  
第27章 第二十七章 職位  
  
昏昏欲睡的喬伊斯被男人溫柔的從機器裡抱到床上，小臂處注射的麻醉劑漸漸蔓延至全身，敏感的中樞感官在藥效下暫時麻痺。腦內的芯片無法驅使肢體動作，即使用盡全身力氣也只能令小指微微抽動，藥效作用下，狂躁的身體漸漸平息下來。  
凌亂的髮絲亂翹著，無力的側躺著，腦袋埋進枕頭中，昏昏沉沉的睡著了……  
經過一夜的休息，揉著眼角，目光移向左側，許久未見的南，正微笑的坐在他身側。空氣中的雄性氣味很淡，證明著澤萊修已經離開多時。  
「早安。」南笑瞇瞇的說道。  
喬伊斯撇過臉，沒有理會對方，困難的坐起身子，按向左側的按鈕，打開暗中的抽屜扯出一張濕漉漉的布料，擦拭著眉梢清理著面孔，作為簡易的提神方式。不知什麼時候頸間多了一條金屬的項鏈，隨著動作搖搖晃晃的顫動著。  
南見喬伊斯一直盯著胸前的掛飾，解釋道；「這個是信號屏蔽器，可以臨時阻止芯片突然發起操控系統，也有著掩蓋被標記過Omega淡淡氣味的效果。」  
不是喬伊斯故意冷淡對方，而是他向來待人疏離，一時間對著機甲不知道說些什麼，沉默的點著頭，拿起櫃子上疊的整齊的上衣。手指顫抖的扣上一粒粒紐扣，緩緩的從床上坐起。  
南看到赤裸的上身，雙手捂著眼睛，嘟著嘴嘟囔著：「非禮勿視非禮勿視……」  
喬伊斯輕鬆自若的穿上褲子，望著鏡面浮現的自己，合身黑色制服腰間被金色的腰帶束起，金色的肩章垂下的流蘇，隨著動作微微顫動，筆直的雙腿側一排紐扣，發出清脆的響聲。英氣的俊臉此刻略顯憔悴，面色蒼白。不滿自己這副病怏怏的模樣，輕咬著下唇，紅腫的唇令臉上浮現一絲血色。  
而身上的制服不出意外的話，正是上將專屬的制服，狐疑的目光在鏡面的反射下，凝視著身後的機甲少年，疑惑的問道：「這件衣服，」  
拿起桌面上的檔案袋，抽出一張光滑的紙張，紙面上蓋有鮮紅的印章，流暢優美的字體書寫著調配令。看到官復原職，喬伊斯有些發懵。  
他越來越搞不懂澤萊修的想法，他現在被神父控制著，彷如一枚危險的定時炸彈，不知什麼時候就會精神崩潰，成為無思維的人形武器。而上將所需要執行的工作，許多都是帝國機密的政治關係的處理，很有可能身體會違背他的意識，將帝國的機密對神父和盤托出。  
手指揉著漲疼的眉梢，拍著肩上並不存在的灰塵，接過南手中的水杯，一飲而盡，溫水滋潤乾澀的喉嚨。挺直的鼻樑下深紅色的唇半開合，發出舒服的顫音。  
回想到第一次見到南變為人型時，就一直特別想要對它做的事情。沒等機甲少年給予他回復，他放下水杯猛然轉身，將毫無防備的南按倒在床上。灰白色的髮絲中夾雜著絲縷金色，髮絲垂在南的臉頰處，他好奇的凝視著南驚慌失措的面孔，指尖胡亂的摸著它的臉龐。  
作為制動系主修機甲的學生，第一次見到新型且高端的機甲，早就控制不住興奮的慾望，想要將對方仔仔細細的檢查一番。  
他試探的摸著它硬邦邦的觸感，同時與人類皮膚相比較著，它的外殼光滑且堅硬，細節逼真做工精良，即時貼的極近也找不到任何破綻。手指漸漸下移在胸口停住，冰冷的胸膛並沒有起伏，按捺住激動的心情，努力維持鎮定，手指靈活遊走至它全身。  
它果然沒有心跳，但只靠著光能，便可以自動補充能量，真是厲害的技術，如果有機會，真想和南的製造者好好交流一番。  
「你、你你你你……你要幹嘛，本大爺可是個正直的機甲，就算你用美人計對我也沒有用的，我的操作系統裡，可是沒有戀愛芯片的。」  
「住手啊，別亂摸，引擎系統在那裡啊，不要亂玩，玩壞了怎麼辦！我不想去工廠裡面成為廢舊垃圾零件，你太壞了。」原本人類的腔調漸漸轉為尖銳的電子音，南很想掙扎卻怕傷害到喬伊斯脆弱的人體，主要原因是怕被帝王懲罰，可憐巴巴的扁著唇，委屈的任由對方上下其手。  
「閉嘴。」機械狂熱愛好者，心無旁騖，雙手撐起南的眼皮，好奇的湊近檢查著，同時用頸間垂掛著的屏蔽器自帶備忘系統，仔仔細細的記錄著南的全部資料。  
門口突然傳來響動，喬伊斯疑惑的朝門口望去，見到同樣一身制服的米路少將正一臉震驚的看著他。身下的南見到終於有人來了，趁著他停頓的瞬間靈活的逃走，躲在米路身後，怯怯的露出腦袋的上半部分。  
米路輕咳一聲，面上失禮的訝異一閃而過，恭敬地彎腰低頭敬禮，冷靜的說道：「喬伊斯上將，我是作為嚮導，指引您去往軍區總部大廳辦公。」  
喬伊斯看著南落荒而逃，知道此次的收集數據只能到這裡，於是收回失望的目光，抖擻上衣下擺的折痕，將脖子上的掛鏈帶回頸間。雖然現在搞不懂那個混蛋的想法，但是也只能走一步看一步了。  
「走吧。」他跟在米路身後靜靜的走著。  
坐著澤萊修專屬的微型飛船，一路上儘管喬伊斯想保持低調，也被迫的接受到路人們的異樣的眼光，直到降落時走入軍部廳內部，才遮掩住尖銳的視線。  
手腕上被米路佩戴上新型的通訊器，遮掩住曖昧的於痕，在門口停留著，等待感應器收錄指紋。搞定一切入職必要的手續後，通過指紋開啟大門，走入內部。裡面寬敞且光潔如新，四處可見圓滾滾的機械清理器，正用著機械手臂擦拭著瓷白的地面。  
「由於您此刻身體的原因，我重新向您介紹一下，A棟是地下配置研究基地，若沒有調令匹配芯片卡，是無法開啟的，B棟是我們身處這棟樓，是作為訊息交流中心，也是您的工作大樓，C棟則是對面大樓，正是帝王的工作區，沒有命令禁止踏入否則被定為盜取國家安全信息，實行逮捕，而每棟樓間都有貫穿的通道，輸入錯三次指令則會啟動，自動安全報警。」  
喬伊斯聽著米路的介紹，輕點著頭，腦內構想出大致的地圖……  
看著米路又向他介紹著身旁的少女：「這位是醫療員，為了您的健康，跟隨著您工作，以便隨時監測您身體變化，請放心並不會打擾到您的。」  
喬伊斯看著少女恭敬的朝自己點頭，抿著唇平穩的說道：「我知道了，我的工作區是在哪裡？」  
「請跟我來。」少女恭敬冷靜的說道。  
跟著少女來到了七樓的工作區，面無表情的接受部下奇奇怪怪的模樣，鎮定自若的直走入工作室內。裡面佈局顯得簡潔空曠，最裡端擺放著一張實木桌，除此之外並沒其他辦公用具，桌面上擺放著一摞書籍與文件夾。坐在僅有的椅子上，凝視著眼前的少女緩緩俯下身，打開一直帶著的金屬箱子，取出便攜式簡易監測設備。  
「抱歉，可能會有些疼痛。」少女握著喬伊斯的手腕處，將細微如髮絲的針頭扎入血管，緩緩提取出血樣。  
同時頭部貼著銀色的電線，頂部連接著一枚小型探測器，喬伊斯透過屏幕，清晰的看著芯片正靜靜的躺在腦內，發出一段細微如蚊吶般的輕歎，「還在控制中嗎？」  
「芯片並無運轉跡象，恐怕控制者暫時無精神力來控制，暫時停止運轉。」少女將儀器裝回箱子內，嚴肅的說道：「上將感覺到異樣，請隨時用通訊器通知我，我就在隔壁間內工作。」  
喬伊斯點頭作為回應，看著少女消失在視線中，用酒精棉球擦拭著針孔，將袖口放下，單手支撐著臉頰，另只手翻著陌生文件。仔細的翻看著備忘錄上，提示的今日需要處理的工作，翻到今天的日期略顯詫異，今日頁面一片空白。  
既然沒有工作，他雙指間夾著鋼筆，流暢的簽下自己的簽名，簽名圖片通過掃瞄認證，很快上傳雲端分享至網絡中。手指觸摸著文檔，翻閱著一些被眾所皆知的，帝國對人民開放的最新福利。思緒漸漸飄遠，無意識的眨動著雙眼，回過神來雙手敲著鍵盤，在搜索引擎內輸入自己的名字。  
點擊量排名第一位的是，他幾年前入學時拍下來的照片，不知什麼時候，居然被上傳到學校論壇裡面。滑動著屏幕看著同學們對他的評價，令他微微吃驚，沒有想到他在Omega中極受歡迎。不過什麼有用的信息都沒有，鬱悶的退出網頁，尋找著剩下的網頁。  
翻閱過五十多頁後，一條名為喬伊斯·佩格的消息讓他倍感興趣，指尖輕點進入。  
  
第28章 第二十八章 爭吵  
  
點擊進入的頁面閃退，頂端浮現一行紅色的警告：「禁止在局域網擅自逾越權限，查找機密資料，您的IP已經被國家安全局記錄，請您點擊確認還原頁面。」  
通訊器猛然震動，嚇得察看屏幕正入神的喬伊斯渾身一抖，冰冷的指尖輕觸通訊器，請按允許開啟浮窗的按鈕。  
「立即到達我這裡。」空氣中浮現的透明框內，面無表情的男人睨視著喬伊斯，緩緩下達命令。  
他抿著唇，盯著空蕩蕩的房間，隱藏在桌下的手指，狠狠戳著抽屜把手洩憤，面上若無其事恭敬的垂著頭，輕咳幾聲委婉的拒絕道：「我這裡很忙，您有什麼事情請直接說。」  
澤萊修俯瞰喬伊斯倔強的表情，冷哼著威逼恫嚇：「你是想要違逆我的命令嗎？上將可是需要無條件服從我的支配？看來是我對你太寵溺，讓你忘記等級制度。」  
喬伊斯隔著屏幕也能感受到無形的強勢氣息，心中一慌，收斂眼中的不甘願，緩緩站起身來，「抱歉，我馬上到達。」  
半個小時後，C棟會堂頂樓大門處——  
喬伊斯敲著門，靜靜的等待許久，卻沒有聽到任何反應，面無表情的轉身想要離開，卻撞到面前的人。鼻樑一酸，赤紅的鼻血蜿蜒留下，染髒澤萊修的外衣。  
雙手捂著鼻子，痛苦的呻吟著，身子被推入密閉的工作室內，緊闔的門著阻隔光線。掌心內一片濕潤，被牽引到對方的衣角，擦拭著掌心內的猩紅。瞇著眼睛隔著水霧模糊的看著，澤萊修漸漸湊近替他擦拭著流淌出的赤紅。  
澤萊修居高臨下俯視著喬伊斯「一如既往的怕疼。」  
「囉嗦。」喬伊斯狼狽的堵住流淌的鼻血，英俊的面孔上浮現一抹羞憤，原本整齊的制服，此刻凌亂的掛在身上，額頭上還敷著冰涼的濕巾。粗魯的搶過澤萊修手中的紙巾，擦拭著臉頰上的血污，白皙的紙巾很快轉為淡紅色。  
忽然被男人抱到漆黑巨大的桌子上，坐著帝國最高政治領袖，用來商討國家大事的桌子。喬伊斯不自在的想要下來，卻被澤萊修輕輕的桎梏住雙手，結結實實按在桌角。  
眼睜睜的看著男人俯下身，搖擺著腦袋，想要躲避對方臉頰的狎暱廝磨，卻被強硬的固定住頭部，無法逃脫的兇猛宛如吞噬般熱情親吻著。因舒展開的四肢，扣好的領口漸漸鬆開，一點點暴露出白皙的頸間，男人緩緩撤離，彼此的唇角連著一條曖昧的透明津液。執拗貪婪的噬吻，覆蓋在頸間即將消退的痕跡上。  
喬伊斯鼻尖環繞著誘惑力極強的雄性氣味，癱軟的倒在桌面上，理性思維與慾望本能爭持不下。手指緊緊抓著澤萊修的下擺，在柔軟的布料上留下月牙形痕跡，掙扎時身後一整摞電子文件，紛紛掉落在地上。地毯上滿是屏幕碎片，一片狼藉。  
澤萊修指著臉說道：「早安吻。」  
喬伊斯拘謹古板傳統思維，無法容忍對方在莊嚴的會廳，做出這種羞恥事情，扭動著腰桿憤怒的呵斥道：「滾開……」  
男人危險的重申：「早安吻。」  
「呼……滾、滾開……唔唔唔唔嗚。」臉頰狎暱的捏住，重新附上溫熱的吻，害他近乎窒息。慘遭褻玩的上將發出羞憤的呻吟，恫嚇著面前年滿七百歲，為老不尊的帝王。  
「帝殿，您在嗎？我有事向您匯報。」  
門外突然傳來的男聲，令喬伊斯掙扎扭動的身體霎時靜止。雙手無力的拉扯著澤萊修的手腕，想要逃離這種窘迫的情境，拚命撲騰著呼吸凌亂，可是腰間的雙臂卻像是鐵拷般，無法掙脫。緊張畏懼的盯著門口，生怕門外的人突然闖入。  
「早安吻。」澤萊修和煦的微笑著，加重讀音威脅道，同時將臉緩緩湊到他面前。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，悲慘的怒視著處之泰然的帝王，明知對方趁火打劫，但還是百感屈辱，悻悻的飛快啄吻男人的側臉，哀求的看著對方：「可以了吧。」  
禁錮微微撤離，雙腿發軟的踩在地上，想要匆匆從側門撤離，卻被身後的雙臂箍住腰桿，無法反抗的被塞入桌子下面。  
「進來。」  
喬伊斯隱藏在桌子下，上身緊張的貼著桌腿，手指小心翼翼的抓著桌布，掩蓋住邊緣不讓自己暴露出，充斥耳膜則是自己急促的心跳，臉頰緊貼著地面柔軟的地毯，透過狹窄的縫隙望去。  
「帝殿，請您查看上季度的統計文件，文件上大體包含著，執行部門已將保障補貼金提高，且將資源在利用計劃貫徹實行，社會免費機械資源全部更換為新型，經濟衰竭的貧民窟，上半年經歷颶風所殘留的風險，我們已及時用再生能源修復，以及強力風暴帶來的災難性打擊，已被將至最小化。」  
透過縫隙見到面前，蔚藍色的靴子在眼前不停晃動著，突然面前的厚厚的布料突然被掀起，一雙筆直的腿探入內部，黏膩被汗水染濕的背後布料，在湧入的冷風下不禁打個寒顫，雙腿戰戰兢兢的朝後挪動著。  
卻被男人右腿輕輕半勾住腰桿，猛地朝前一勾，身體失去平衡朝前傾去，腦袋緊貼著炙熱隆起的器官，隔著幾層布料也彷如能感受到溫度般。趔趄的小幅度掙扎著，卻被悍然的雙手粗暴的拉扯回。頸間脆弱的喉結，困難的吞嚥著津液，下頜被迫的隔著布料上下，撫慰著猙獰火熱的昂揚。柔軟的肌膚的布料蹭的火辣辣的，細微如蚊吶般的呻吟，從微微開闔的雙唇中溢出。  
滔滔不絕報告的男人聽到奇怪的響聲，疑惑的問道：「帝殿？」  
「繼續。」澤萊修愜意的喝著綠茶，彎曲的手指輕叩桌面，另只手隱藏在桌布下，溫柔的撫摸著毛茸茸的髮絲，手指充滿威脅的捏著他的頸側，每當身下的人想要逃離時，便會毫不留情的拉扯回。  
「工作型智能電子機械，損壞兩台，同時據安全局的報告，貧民窟因緊挨著邦聯邊緣區，少部分貪婪管理者，靠著非法虜獲Omega，出售至邦聯獲取巨額利潤。」  
喬伊斯咽喉陣陣發癢，雙手無力的抓著澤萊修的褲腿，保持不被激烈的動作甩出去，竭力隱忍著即將溢出的呻吟，無心去聽著外面的男人的匯報。悲慘的希望著外面的人盡快離開，鼻尖環繞著濃厚的壓迫性氣味，勉強壓抑住怒火，沉默的任由對方肆意蹂躪。  
渾濁粘稠的氣味，徹徹底底激發本能，滲出的黏膩液體將臀部的布料染濕，濕噠噠的貼在皮膚上。漆黑的布料上浮現淡淡水痕，顯得格外明顯。湧起的淡淡發情氣味，被頸間的芯片全部吸收。  
因為芯片有容量限制，只能佩戴於被標記的Omega身上，被標記過的Omega對陌生的Alpha影響極小，分泌出的微弱氣味，剛好是芯片可以被容納的範圍。  
「馬上執行測查貧民窟的管理權限，凡是利用權力漏洞，販賣人口的一律死刑，將失蹤人口名單上交至情報局，務必將失蹤者帶回帝國內，同時向邦聯施壓，口頭警告無效立即施行武力解決方案。」澤萊修享受著細膩摩擦，不失冷靜的下達命令。  
澤萊修的愉悅可害苦身下的喬伊斯，短短的幾分鐘他感到度日如年，無比期盼著外面的人盡快離開。小幅度的挪動著，雙手撕扯著緊緊抓著他肩膀的手掌，猛地脫離禁錮背部狠狠的撞在桌腿，悶哼一聲，明顯感覺到桌子劇烈搖晃著，驚恐的瞪大雙眼，屏住呼吸。  
喬伊斯充斥耳膜的則是自己砰砰急促的心跳聲，細微的緊張感蔓延全身，僵硬的蜷縮在原地不敢挪動。  
該死的，完蛋了……要是被對方發現自己此刻這副羞恥的模樣……  
想到這裡猶如一盆無形的冷水，重重的朝他頭頂毫不留情的灌下，瞪著驚恐的雙眸看著對方一點點的靠近自己，那雙手掌即將觸碰到桌面上鋪蓋的桌布時——  
澤萊修面無表情的冷聲，打斷了部下的動作，「沒事，我的腳碰到桌角，你還有其他的事情嗎？」  
對面的男人尷尬的站起，十分恭敬的說道：「只有這些，我這就去頒發您最新指令。」說完看著澤萊修點頭作為回應，他才敢轉身離去。  
喬伊斯鬆了一口氣，後背隱隱作痛，似乎是撞出青紫於痕，聽著腳步聲越來越遠，同時門闔上時的清脆聲，令他徹底安心。還未等他發怒，身體被粗魯的拉扯到桌面上，凝視著面目猙獰的男人，顛倒是非的呵叱。  
「你真是飢渴難耐，特地還發出聲音，提示對方翻開桌布，迫不及待被人觀賞此刻誘人的模樣？真是個淫穢的人。」  
喬伊斯被對方倒打一耙的話語，氣的火冒三丈，聲線顫抖夾雜著怒意：「我就是這副不堪的模樣，我就是喜歡被人觀賞，我這就去找他去……看著他健碩的體魄，一定可以滿足我的。」  
「我徹底被你激怒了，快說些好話哄哄我。」澤萊修面色陰霾，抿著唇，手掌緊緊攥著喬伊斯的手臂。  
他用力的甩開對方的手臂，惱怒的說道：「做夢！」  
  
第29章 第二十九章 粗魯  
  
「好，很好。」澤萊修不怒反笑，胸前的勳章和手指的關節發出清脆的聲響。粗魯將面前的喬伊斯狠狠的壓倒，身體附上壓制著對方的掙扎。  
喬伊斯被自大的男人氣的手指不停顫抖，拚命掙扎卻無果，惱火間用盡全力，手指狠狠抽向那盛氣凌人的表情。  
這個男人總是這樣子，明明是他的過錯，卻全部歸結為自己的身上。一次又一次，現在又這副生氣的模樣來指責他，真是忍無可忍。  
雖然忿忿不平，但是他看著男人表情陡然一變，反射性的身體輕顫著。澤萊修暴戾的氣息讓他敏銳的感覺到一絲不妙，警惕的掙扎著扭動著腰桿，單腿狠狠的踢向對方的腹部。  
澤萊修臉頰浮現紅腫痕跡，單手桎梏住喬伊斯『活躍』的腿部，壓制在身側，指腹抿著唇角滲出的血珠，看著大大分開的雙腿，手指靈活的隔著衣服撫摸著遊走著。  
他聲音低沉陰冷，「你真的惹火我了，我第一次這樣生氣，抱歉，接下來就算你求饒，我也不會心軟。」  
男人渾身充滿戾氣，慢條斯理的扯下束髮的絲帶，髮絲傾瀉遮住半張臉，輕而易舉的單手桎梏喬伊斯的雙腕，狠狠的綁住。  
身處窘境的喬伊斯，不甘示弱的瞪大雙眼，輕蔑諷刺的笑道：「哈哈哈？我求饒？這真是個天大的笑話，我勸你還是別這麼自信，連自己的Omega都無法滿足的低微Alpha。」  
他勉強裝作一副高傲的模樣，仰著頭不屑的撇著嘴，其實心裡心虛極了，一想到即將要來的香腸套餐，他的雙腿都酸軟……  
「看來目前能讓你冷靜下來的，不是語重心長的話語，而是需要炙熱粗大的香腸，才能滿足你貪得無厭的空虛。」澤萊修舔著下唇，陰晦的面孔上浮現一抹下流之色，猥褻的緩緩解開喬伊斯的腰帶，一點點褪下他的褲子。  
「你、你……你該不會是想要……等、等等……混蛋……」喬伊斯扭動著腰桿，儘管想要掙扎，卻還被對方脫下褲子，彎曲的膝蓋處狼狽的掛著滑落的褲子。暴露在空氣中柔軟的腿根，感受到炙熱的摩擦感，目光下移驚恐的凝視著，充滿慾望猙獰之物隔著布料，肆意的摩擦著他的腿根。  
敏感的併攏雙腿，但被雄性氣味刺激敏銳感官，內壁因本能所分泌出的粘稠液體愈來愈多，連雙腿間都感覺到濕滑感。動情時釋放出的雌性氣味不斷溢出，大大超過芯片正常所能容納的數量。  
還未等喬伊斯壓制住湧起的本能，澤萊修的手指隔著布料毫不留情的戳入，靈活的挑動著他的情慾。儘管布料柔軟，但是對於細膩甬道內，還是乾澀引來陣陣不適感。強烈的歡愉下，體溫急速上升，癱軟的身體近乎被融化般。  
快感如同酥麻的電流，蔓延至全身，指尖陷入掌心想要借由疼痛令混沌的大腦清醒，但細微的疼痛感宛如美味的調味品，反倒讓身子猛地輕顫著。面色緋紅，微微開闔的雙唇，流溢出陣陣脆弱的嗚咽，灰白色的髮絲在陽光下映著耀眼的光澤。  
充滿懲罰意味的歡愛，令喬伊斯眼角滲出難過淚水，頭部劇烈搖擺，想要躲避澤萊修猛地湊近的動作。雙腿被粗魯的大力分開，被桌面上放著捆文件的繩子，結結實實的捆住，以著羞恥的姿勢暴露在對方面前。  
澤萊修湊近喬伊斯的頸部尖銳的吸吮，留下深紅色的吻痕，身前的腦袋不斷下移，撕扯開制服上衣，紐扣在空中呈現半弧形滾落至地上，隔著單薄的襯衫，舌尖不停的舔舐著柔軟的凸起，牙齒輕磨著充血的肉豆，滿意的感到身下的人身體猛然一震。  
手指不斷深入，猛烈的貫穿著柔軟的甬道，作為遮擋的內褲此刻毫無作用，被染濕的布料半透明的緊貼著臀部，隱約可見粉色的褶皺，與其說是最後一塊遮擋布，倒不如說是情趣一般的存在。  
「唔恩、恩恩……停、停下來……」喬伊斯忍不住發出羞恥的哭腔，悲慘的請求對方停手。  
澤萊修陰鷙的雙眸盯著面前，狼狽且誘人的愛人，動作未停，舌尖舔舐著喬伊斯的睫毛，彼此的雙眸貼的極近，語氣充滿失望的說道：「這就開始求饒嗎？這可才剛剛開始呢！」  
喬伊斯嘴硬的咬牙硬撐，強裝出一副鄙夷不滿的模樣，殊不知眸中的驚恐早已暴露他的緊張，「才才才沒有，你這種技術，根本無法滿足我……唔恩。」  
無、嗚嗚嗚……無法滿足，但是為什麼身體總是不由支配，該死的，不要摸那裡啊……好難過、好奇怪的感覺。  
話音剛落沾滿粘液的內褲被狠狠扯落，狼狽與褲子掛在腳踝處，雙腿間炙熱的昂揚毫無阻隔的暴露在空氣中，雙腿努力的併攏卻因繩子所禁錮，一切都是妄想。因激烈的掙扎，桌子發出嗡嗡的摩擦聲，白皙的肌膚漸漸浮現一縷於痕。  
炙熱的性器猛地貫穿細膩的甬道，粗暴的節奏，喬伊斯難過的將全身的力氣依靠在對方身上。髮絲被沁出的汗水染濕，露出充溢著迷亂的雙眸，英俊正經的面孔此刻卻顯得格外的色情。  
粗大的性器，每次的抽出時，伴隨著更深的進入，而身體也彷彿適應一般，分泌出更多的黏膩液體，原本的乾澀漸漸順暢許多。空虛的內部漸漸被填滿，最敏感的那一點，被熟知他身體的男人凶狠的訂著。  
一次又一次的劇烈的刺激下……空氣彷彿都變得粘稠許多，身子宛如脫離大海的魚兒，在乾枯的岸邊痛苦的彈動著。每一寸細緻的內壁，摩擦著炙熱的粗大，陣陣抽插中，曖昧的水聲格外清晰。  
肌膚映出淡粉的光澤，胸膛劇烈起伏著…… 隆起的昂揚被澤萊修冰冷的指尖，靈活的擼動刺激著，溢出的甜蜜呻吟。搖晃著視野望到門上掛著的國徽，羞恥難堪的瞇著眼睛，在對方手中釋放出白濁液體。  
抿著唇無法容忍的看著男人，認真的舔舐著掌心的粘稠，像是在品嚐著珍饈美味，眼睜睜的看著對方的緩慢的吃掉，身體劇烈的顫著。  
「雖然喋喋不休的反抗，其實你很喜歡粗魯的性愛。」 喬伊斯像是被戳中心思，崩潰嘶啞吼道：「才沒有！」  
澤萊修瞇著眼睛，猛地抽出還未滿足的碩大，撤離時緊致的內壁還發出貪戀的吸吮聲，「真是口是心非，這樣對我很不公平，我還沒有釋放你卻滿足了，既然這樣……」  
喬伊斯腿部的禁錮被緩緩放下，發麻的雙腿從桌邊滑落至地上，虛弱的跪在地毯上，努力調整急促呼吸時，猝不及防的臉頰被掐住，炙熱充滿雄性氣味的碩大，貫入柔軟的口腔內。  
脆弱的咽喉被前端摩擦著，雙唇被撐到最大，唇角微微裂開滲出血絲。頭部被迫的前後移動著，為面前的男人服務著，濃重的膻腥味蔓延在口中。耳邊嗡嗡響著耳鳴，視野劇烈搖晃著，瀕臨窒息的驚慌感令身體得到從未達到的快感。  
瑟縮躲避的舌頭，卻因男人一次次粗魯的挺入，被迫的舔舐著粗大的性器。酸疼的下顎如同脫臼般，僵硬的大張任由澤萊修抽插。咽喉被強硬的頂著，陣陣乾嘔感令他不適的吞嚥著津液。  
自己衣衫不整狼狽的模樣，與澤萊修的好整以暇形成強烈對比，更加刺激他的羞恥心，掙扎的用力搖擺著頭部，殊不知掙扎反倒更引起男人的慾望。  
澤萊修在嗜虐心驅使下，挺入的節奏，越來越快…… 「唔嗚嗚……唔恩唔唔……」喬伊斯發出含糊不清的抗議。  
頭上感到溫柔的觸感，疑惑的向上望去，居高臨下的澤萊修一副獎賞的模樣，撫揉著他的髮絲。無法閉合的雙唇，唇角流淌出透明的津液，昏昏沉沉的合著眼，頸間的芯片超出包容限度太多，超負荷的芯片，瞬間變為碎片灑了一地。  
失去芯片保護的瞬時，腦內瞬間閃過神父猙獰憤怒的面孔，頭部劇烈的疼痛著，宛如無形承受著神父的怒火。心中一慌，猛地睜開雙眼，牙齒不小心觸碰到口腔內的炙熱，性器愈發粗大，兇猛的貫穿柔軟，突然苦澀麝香味液體射入咽喉處。  
喬伊斯反射性的困難吞嚥著，卻因源源不斷的液體太多，唇角溢出粘稠液體，雙手掐著頸部，憤怒的吐出殘餘液體。耳邊充斥著神父憤怒的低吟，源源不斷的聖經盤旋與腦內。  
頭部劇烈的疼痛，虛弱的呼吸著，蹙著眉，手指揉著漲疼的眉梢，狼狽的倒在地毯上。  
「你在想著什麼？」釋放過的澤萊修，瞇著饜足的雙眸，溫柔的抱起虛弱的喬伊斯，用著衣角擦拭著他額頭上濕漉漉的汗水。  
「神父……」喬伊斯失神間實話說出，手腕處陣陣痛感，才回神來看著澤萊修剛剛好轉的臉色變得更加鐵青，脊背發寒身子忍不住的顫抖，猶如被大灰狼緊迫盯著的傻兔子，怯懦的抓著地毯柔軟的長毛。  
他剛剛是不是說錯了什麼？喬伊斯糊里糊塗間，卻聞到名為危險的氣息，怯怯的想要逃跑，卻精疲力盡的連簡單的站起都無法做到。原本解開的繩子又被重新繫好，無辜的他，一臉茫然的被迫承受著男人又一波的懲罰……  
「唔、放手，別碰那裡啊……混蛋，已經夠了吧，別、別再……再繼續了，真的已……已！唔啊……經不行了。」  
  
第30章 第三十章 喪屍  
  
「停、停下來……」他體力迅速流失，但作為敏感的身體，面對著熟練的刺激，靜靜沉睡在雙腿間的昂揚，緩緩的抬起，流出粘稠曖昧的眼淚。  
「果然，只是兩次的性愛又怎麼能滿足你，貪婪空虛的肉體，瞧，你下面那張小嘴多麼誠實。」  
喬伊斯撇過臉，不想理會男人口中的污言穢語。清晰的瞭解目前的處境，停止拚命扭動掙扎著的腰桿，靜止的同時臀部傳來火辣辣的灼燒感，清脆的拍擊聲響格外的清晰，極為羞恥的怒視著拍打著他的男人。  
「住、住手……不、不要、停止……啊恩……」 澤萊修陰狠的撞擊著：「不要停止？既然你這麼希望，我一定會滿足你的。」  
喬伊斯被強硬的歪曲話語中的含義，迷迷糊糊被強硬禁錮，感官沉迷在深深貫穿與瘋狂律動中。  
疲憊的合著眼，幾分鐘後，刺耳的C級警報聲響徹整幢樓，被突然傳來的聲音嚇得一顫。炙熱猛然撤離的摩擦著敏感內壁，泛起陣陣空虛感，一臉驚慌的看著，難得失去冷靜的澤萊修，惱怒的將未發洩猙獰的性器塞入褲子中，困難的拉上拉鏈，隔著布料能看著明顯隆起。  
精疲力竭的身體，只能在澤萊修的服侍下，緩緩穿好凌亂的衣物，解開桎梏的瞬間雙腿發軟，身子軟綿綿的倒在地面上。上衣的制服紐扣崩落，無法闔上，澤萊修看著單薄的布料隱約暴露的粉色，臉色一凜，扯過掛在椅背上的披風，嚴嚴實實的遮擋住溫熱的皮膚。做好這一系列動作後，單手摩挲著喬伊斯的頸側，另只手按向通訊器允許通過此次通話。  
「緊急報告！這裡是安全局，剛剛中央B區1342號街道，大面積突發性遭遇上萬隻喪屍侵襲，已有數名普通群眾被感染病毒，感染病毒正在急速擴散，根據情報局的消息得知，策劃操控喪屍從地下研究所逃脫，攻擊地面上的平民，正是改造人伊恩。」  
喬伊斯聽到熟悉的名字，抿著唇沉默著眨動乾澀的眼睛，回想起買抑制劑時，曾在地下研究所近距離見到過的，無思維的行屍走肉，再想到手無寸鐵的民眾被攻擊時所遭遇的恐懼，背脊蔓延一股涼意，手指緊緊抓著澤萊修的手臂。  
澤萊修懈怠的神色陡然一變，面無表情的冷靜下達新的指令：「立即轉移民眾到地下安全區，聯合醫療組檢查是否有被感染隱形病源，制動組立即派出A級駕駛員，駕駛機甲清掃喪屍，此事件優先保護群眾並且武器數量並不限制。」  
另一條緊急的消息，強行突破權限，在安全局的消息上方，浮現窗框：「緊急報告！中央大堂周圍已被喪屍包圍，喪屍目前並沒有發動攻擊，請帝殿下達命令。」  
「啟動周圍防禦安全層，迅速的切換模式為急速防護，發佈消息通知居民暫時不要外出，遭遇攻擊立即使用隱藏引擎迅速補充能量，採用爆破性變型攻擊無思維人型武器。」澤萊修嚴肅的說道。  
兩名報告人異口同聲回答：「是！」「是！」  
切斷消息，澤萊修操作著觸摸屏調出傳送器，在傳送器冷卻期間將指環放置桌面上。一陣刺眼的亮光過後，禁面無表情恭敬的站在桌面上，「我在等待您的命令。」  
「你暫時保護著大堂不被入侵，我前往B區的機械控制中心。」  
喬伊斯明白帝王第一時間不顧危險到達災區，是收攏民心的最好方法，更何況無思維的喪屍在大規模具有高強度攻擊力的武器面前，只是一個送人頭的存在，風險幾率過於低。  
他想到雷吉諾德與他走失後或許正在那裡，心中一慌，看著澤萊修緩緩踏上傳送器的台階，猛地抓住他的手腕，冷聲說道：「我也要去。」  
「病毒感染者生命會受不穩定影響，危險幾率過高，不允許你去。」 「你該不會認為目前緊急情況中，這裡能困住我？」  
「真拿你沒辦法。」澤萊修抿著薄唇，手中拿著一粒白色透明膠囊，放在喬伊斯的手心裡，解釋道：「這是壓縮能量補充劑，可以暫時讓身體恢復體力。」  
喬伊斯看著手心內的膠囊，接過男人手中的水杯，一口氣將藥吃下。被男人的雙臂抱起，腦袋埋進對方的胸膛中裝死，站在動傳送器中央，在圓柱形的紫光下，迅速到達危險的B區，放眼望街上隨處可見喪失理性的肉體。  
因不少建築物倒塌令信號微弱，傳送器失靈，只能面前送至到B區，剩下的道路只能靠著兩個人緩慢的前進著。  
喬伊斯咬緊下唇，溢出的透明粘液將股間染濕，暴露在空氣中的頸間，若湊近仔細檢查，還能隱約看到白濁粘稠液體乾枯痕跡。膠囊漸漸發揮藥效，精疲力竭的四肢佈滿一股溫暖的力量，雙手摁在男人的肩膀上，流暢迅速的站在地面上。  
想到實戰經驗極差的好友，他立即緊張的看著四周，不停的掃視著。  
周圍驚慌失措的人們，不斷與他們呈相反方向擦身而過，遠處傳來陣陣人類淒厲的哀嚎，朝右望去濃密的煙霧灰塵下，能依稀看到駕駛員操控著機甲驅趕抓捕喪屍。而因喪屍數量過於龐大，令強大的武器所擁有的弊端完完全全展露出，體型高大的機體，在保證不損害建築的前提下抓捕喪屍，略有些困難，偶爾有著從機甲的縫隙中逃脫的漏網之魚。  
往日蔚藍的天空被淡灰色籠罩著，空氣中瀰漫著刺鼻的氣味，跟隨著澤萊修繼續朝前走著，周圍偶爾會有持槍的警員，四處奔跑搜尋著喪屍。喬伊斯見到機甲與喪屍戰鬥的場面，不禁錯愕的皺眉，他發現一個奇怪的現象，本應沒有思維的喪屍卻能分辨出戰力懸殊，躲避著機甲的子彈，紛紛落荒而逃，選擇攻擊普通平民。湧動的喪屍群中也有著穿著正常衣物的民眾，但臉色青紫，頸間撕裂的傷口早已乾枯，趔趔趄趄的隨著隊伍朝前前進著。  
扭頭看著澤萊修，看著男人凝重的臉色，顯然對方也發現本應該輕鬆解決的喪屍，卻因為被賦予思維，一下子棘手起來。為了避免兩個在湧動的人流中走時，彼此間緊緊攥著雙手，朝前方危險的前進著。  
街邊隨處，可見喪屍被捆在光束籠子中，被感染的普通平民被單獨鎖在一個籠子裡。猙獰失去理智的向籠子邊的哭泣的家人咆哮著，雙手不斷從光束的縫隙中探出，卻被釋放出的金色電壓擊中皮膚。  
「將他們鎖在籠子中，是為了採集研究樣本，放心，會救治好他們的。」澤萊修看著不忍的喬伊斯，解釋著。 「恩……」  
困難的從人群中鑽出來，喬伊斯腿間溢出羞恥的粘液，身邊籠罩著淡淡的雌性氣味，往常對於能激發Alpha氣味，但瀕臨死亡的時候，每一個逃亡的Alpha都匆匆逃跑，沒有人來騷擾著喬伊斯。  
越接近戰鬥機械中心，隨處可見的籠中喪屍越來越密集，街道上看不到人類的蹤跡，看來是全部被轉移至安全場所，喬伊斯回想起剛剛男人自大的模樣，立刻甩開對方的手，冷淡嘲諷的說道：「高貴的帝王又怎麼能牽一個淫穢人的手腕呢？」  
「我不能，神父就可以嗎？」澤萊修低啞凝視著空蕩蕩的手心，狠狠的說道。  
喬伊斯莫名其妙的瞪大雙眼，瞧著明顯在生悶氣的澤萊修，疑惑的反問：「我們之間的事情，和他有什麼關係？」  
「反正你就是討厭我，從以前到現在都是這樣不甘願，一直在當惡人的都是我。」  
「你到底在說什麼？別轉移話題好嗎？真是受夠你了，從我被標記開始，你從來沒有詢問我的意見，我一直被迫的順從著你，你總是自傲的模樣，一次又一次自以為是的替我擅自做主。」  
「其……」 喬伊斯看著澤萊修驟然停止話音，順著男人的目光朝後望去，感覺到危險襲來，心生不妙瞄著身後的攻擊。 糟糕！來……來不及了。  
反射性的閉緊雙眼，疼痛卻遲遲沒有到來，疑惑的睜開雙眼，血霧瀰漫在眼前，比較環繞著濃重的鐵銹味。身體男人拉扯至懷中，雙手輕輕的環抱住。空氣中飄散的血珠彷彿在瞬間靜止一般，前方在搶奪金店的居民，見到喪屍一臉驚慌的改變前進路線，跌跌撞撞的逃向巷口，地上灑落一片金飾品。  
  
第31章 第三十一章 咬傷  
  
驚恐的轉身，瞳孔因驚悚瞪大，驟然闖入視野的則是，放大的一張青紫斑駁，佈滿皺褶與屍斑肌膚淌著刺鼻的膿液，泛黃掉渣的牙齒狠狠的咬著男人的肩膀，鮮血汩汩染濕上衣，血液很快從紅轉為黑色。  
喬伊斯急促的喘息著，迅速拿起手中的機械槍，準確的瞄向用力的按動，刺眼的光束子彈迅猛擊中面前猙獰可怕的頭顱。彭的一聲巨響後，喪屍在子彈的衝擊力下深陷入建築物牆面。  
心慌的扶住澤萊修搖晃的身體，困難的超前挪動著，腳底一片腥膩濕滑的膿液，側身閃過其他搖搖晃晃聞到血液聚集攻擊他們的喪屍。  
前一秒惱火的澤萊修還在和喬伊斯吵架，下一秒當面臨危險的瞬間毫不猶豫的用身體充當肉盾。澤萊修感到體力一點點抽離，面上血色褪盡，苦笑著說道：「本來想帥氣的保護你，沒想到卻成為你的累贅，把我放在這裡，等下會有搜尋隊來找我，你快躲避起來等下還會別的危險。」  
「你太吵了，閉嘴。」喬伊斯惱怒的瞪著男人，焦急的撬開簡易便利店的大門，情況緊急下闖入民營店舖內。將男人扶坐在地板上，匆匆忙忙的用拖布頂住鎖頭壞掉的大門，又搬運著沉重的傢俱堵在門口。  
走到貨架處拿著一瓶礦泉水和毛巾坐回澤萊修身邊，靜靜擦拭著溫熱黏膩的血液。  
拿出慣用的武器，割開布料看著充滿侵蝕性的毒素，正在逐漸蔓延至肩膀，喬伊斯怔怔的盯著猙獰的裂痕，匕首輕顫幾下，刀鋒停滯在傷口上方，手中的動作頓時停止。  
手腕被一隻溫熱的手附上，牽引到泛黑的傷口處，瞳仁緊張的盯著鎮定的男人，握著他手背的手突然一動，鋒利的匕首猛地斜插入皮膚內，狠狠的剜出即將腐爛的肉塊。支撐在對方腰腹間的手臂，感受到結實的肌肉緊繃著，與對方安然相反，喬伊斯額頭沁出密密麻麻的汗水。  
掉落在地上的腐肉，宛如有生命力一般，鮮活的跳動著，想要附在喬伊斯的小腿的瞬間，鞋底狠狠碾碎。碎裂的肉屑轉為一隻隻細微如米粒大小的蟲子，轉眼間從縫隙中逃竄鑽走。  
澤萊修看著一臉緊張的喬伊斯，安撫的說道：「你做的很好，現在你去貨架處去拿一瓶燒酒……」  
喬伊斯抖著匕首，發黑的血珠滾落在地面上，走到貨架處拿了食品和一瓶燒酒。看著一片狼藉的室內，他皺眉拿起馬克筆，在便利簽上寫損失的物品所賠償者。  
拿過燒酒遞給男人，咬著下唇不忍的撇過臉，餘光瞄到酒瓶被用力擰開，辛辣的液體毫無阻隔的倒在傷口處，邊緣處泛起細微的白色氣泡，過多的酒液順著肩膀滑落至地面。  
男人扯出紙巾擦拭著濕滑的液體，儘管鎮定自若的模樣，但是加重的喘息還是出賣了他，此刻正接受的劇烈疼痛。喬伊斯拿著手巾結結實實的包裹好傷口，撕碎柔軟的麵包，一點點的喂到男人的口中。  
澤萊修心裡癢癢的看著，全心全意照顧他的喬伊斯，忍住疼痛熱情的貼在溫熱的唇，靈活的舌尖頂開緊闔的雙唇，美味甜膩的麵包屑在彼此的口腔中來回挪動。  
喬伊斯惱怒的盯著在這種時刻，還有閒情雅致的男人，推擋掙扎時門外突然傳來的劇烈的撞擊聲，令兩人頓時停止動作，臉頰緊貼在男人的頸窩，背脊發寒雙手反射性的握住澤萊修的手，屏住呼吸仔細的聽著，靜謐的封閉環境內，門外傳來的野獸般發出威懾吼叫格外清晰，撞擊越來越刺耳，房頂簌簌掉落著灰塵，貨架紛紛倒在地上。  
他吞嚥著口水，乾澀的喉嚨輕咳著，緩緩舉起手中的機械槍支，警惕的瞄準門口處。  
時間在緩緩的流逝，外面的世界，似乎寧靜了許多——  
喬伊斯放下手中的槍支，揉著酸澀的手臂，懷中的澤萊修毫無病人的自覺，躺在他的雙膝上，溫熱的氣息隔著布料噴在沉睡的器官處，每次傷口疼痛時候，便發出令人臉紅心跳粗重的喘息。  
像是他們正在做著什麼激烈的床上運動，臉頰情不自禁的泛紅，雙手捂著耳朵想要阻隔著挑逗的喘息。冷靜的思考著接下來的對策，伊恩是一名罕見的改造人，或許在漫長的歲月中有過不滿，但他既然經歷過死亡，就應該得知生命的珍貴，為什麼要去選擇攻擊普通平民。  
喬伊斯揉著僵硬的眉梢，眨著雙眼，終於回想起，從一開始至現在發現的哪裡不對勁，猛地推開在他懷中，磨蹭不安分的腦袋。  
掐著虛弱的帝王的脖子，危險的冷聲喝道：「你身為帝王面對緊急事件時，怎麼會不帶軍隊一同前往……」  
「啊，被你發現了。」澤萊修受傷後極為孩子的氣，語氣平穩裝作驚訝的模樣，沒羞沒臊的雙臂箍著他的肩膀，舌尖舔舐著喬伊斯的臉側輪廓。  
「你耍著我很好玩是嗎？」喬伊斯此刻也顧不得對病人容忍，狠狠的拍開粘人的帝王。  
澤萊修則坦蕩蕩委屈的說道：「誰叫你一直都在生氣，也不理我……」  
喬伊斯正想反駁，手臂上的通訊器閃著紅光，一秒後強制彈出警告半透明窗口。一名身穿藍色制服的女人漸漸浮在空氣中，面上的女人優雅的推著下滑的鏡架，調控出一張人物畫像，而畫像上的人正是身旁沒皮沒臉的帝王。  
女人公式化的向帝國內的全體居民，下達最新通緝令：「我的哥哥澤萊修·安澤身為帝國偉大前任帝王，前往B區時被四處遊走的喪屍攻擊，不幸被病毒感染，雖然這很令我痛苦，但是為了大家的安全，若是發現澤萊修·安澤的消息，請盡快聯繫國家警衛局，我們會統一將他作為實驗對象，讓哥哥在人生最後的一段時光，也能成為對帝國有用的人。」  
「而帝國新一任的帝王，還在會堂緊急商討中，目前多數政治委員還無法相信，我們尊敬的前任帝王已失去理智，隨時會成為可怕的存在，當然我們要給他們一些時間，讓他們清晰的瞭解，如果此刻在不抉擇則會面臨對麼大的潛在危險。」  
喬伊斯看著傳言被擄走的帝國公主，沉著冷靜的斟酌話語下達指令，她胸有成竹的模樣，似乎是對成為新任帝王極有信心。看著一旁捂唇優雅打著呵欠澤萊修，他無奈輕歎，這裡哪裡有被病毒感染成為喪屍的徵兆。  
他一臉狐疑的拉扯著，凌亂披散的銀色髮絲，唇角抽搐著問道：「這也是你的愚人節禮物？」  
澤萊修手指撕扯著麵包，吃著食物補充體力的同時，含糊不清的說道：「不，喪屍是真的存在，而我消失許久的妹妹突然出現，這一點我也非常吃驚。」  
「你又在騙我。」  
「不，這次確實是真的，我以帝王的名譽發誓。」  
該死的……別用這麼輕鬆自如的口吻！說出如此嚴重的情況！  
喬伊斯原本的慶幸頓時轉為驚恐，能賭上帝王的名譽自然是真實的，這麼說來他們現在真的被通緝中，還有陌生的公主借由著研究的幌子想要抓捕澤萊修。浮在空氣中的女人面孔，顯得格外詭異，而身後浮動背景面板，正是他們所身處的B區現場。  
粗魯拉扯著手腕處的通訊器，努力的想要卸下。通訊器每個帝國人的手腕上都佩戴著，不僅是為了溝通方便，也是為了減低犯罪量，通訊器內部芯片有著定位系統，在定位搜查局主機屏幕上可以看到每個人的身處位置，他拿著匕首想要狠狠摧毀的時候，卻被男人按住手臂。  
「沒用的，他們既然已經有膽量發這條消息，就說明已經鎖定了我們的具體位置，從剛剛起想要闖入的喪屍估計也是被他們消滅的。」澤萊修扶著牆壁緩緩站起。  
喬伊斯驚慌的盯著頂在門口的傢俱，一點點被挪移開……  
「該死的，你快想辦法啊。」  
話音剛落一隻漆黑的腐爛手臂從破裂的洞口伸向屋內，粗糙的邊緣摩擦鬆垮的皮膚，逐漸暴露出森森的白骨。越來越多的手臂鑿出漏洞，瘋狂的扭動著僵硬的關節，一點點撬開門間抵著的拖布。  
「等下門敞開的瞬間，別回頭拚命的逃跑，放心，我不會有事情的，倒是你千萬別被抓到，你變成累贅會讓我很困擾。」  
「該死的，我才不會……」  
  
第32章 第三十二章 伊恩  
  
越來越密集的縫隙令搖搖欲墜的門，轟然倒塌，濃重的灰塵充溢在狹窄的空間內，瞇著眼睛迅速朝前奔跑著，快速瞄準率先闖入的行屍走肉，砰砰幾槍後，前排被爆頭的喪屍，身體搖搖晃晃的朝前傾著重重倒在地上，彈無虛發。  
倒下的身軀，很快被下一波喪屍頂替，不斷湧入的行屍佔據狹窄的空間，機械手槍自動上膛，周圍的塵霧漸漸消散。儘管喬伊斯的攻擊百發百中無虛弦，但源源不斷的行屍數量，讓喬伊斯心中一凜。  
喪屍的數量過於龐大，而子彈數量也只有幾十發，因喪屍關節僵硬無法彎曲，一時間他只能借由著貨架，半蹲著靈活鑽過縫隙，警惕的抓著手中的槍支，發動攻擊。另只手中近攥的匕首，劃過漂亮的弧度，割下朝他攻擊的手臂。  
「啊嗚……」  
猛地轉身映入眼簾猙獰的血盆大口，朝他的頸部襲來。他反射性的揮動手中的匕首，狠狠插入額頭，發出一聲鈍響。另只手迅速的發射子彈，在子彈的衝擊力下，緊攥陷入頭骨的匕首費力的扯出。  
因同時躲避著多只喪屍，子彈發射軌跡微微偏離，很快被不斷湧現的喪屍圍堵在牆角。蹙眉環顧四周，掃視著朝他襲來的喪屍，估算著數量。  
喬伊斯心中暗罵：『該死的，數量太多……』  
近上千隻的喪屍，而他只有存余十幾發的子彈，額頭沁出密密麻麻的冷汗，右腿狠狠掃向四周圍堵他的喪屍，喬伊斯速度躍過倒在地上的僵硬身軀。看著不遠處的出口，急急忙忙的連續發射幾枚子彈，踩著倒在地上殘喘蠕動的身軀，踉踉蹌蹌的扶著牆壁躍到門邊。  
困難的踏出空間內，陽光照在身上卻無比冰冷。往常潔淨平坦的街道上，此刻佈滿赤紅的血液，空氣中飄散著難聞的氣味。不遠處，站在喪屍隊伍前方的男人，渾身被機械外殼包裹著，機體泛著黯淡的光澤，鑲嵌在凹陷眼眶中的雙眸，充滿平靜與淡然，對周圍激烈的殺戮面上晏然自若。  
左手臂與之前喬伊斯所見到的模樣完全不同，仿人類手臂的機械被改造為赤紅色的武器，關節處閃著紅色的光線，緩緩活動著關節操縱著行屍。身邊的喪屍無意識的圍剿著周圍的普通居民，濃重的血腥味即使站在遠處，也能清晰的嗅到，迸濺灑落的血珠覆蓋在原本乾枯的血跡上。  
耳邊充斥著尖銳的哀嚎，多數的居民被啃咬，傷口的病毒迅速感染全身，很快失去意識趔趔趄趄的攻擊著一旁的親人，很快大部分居民全部被感染病毒。伊恩緩緩縮緊關節，控制全部行屍停止一切攻擊，愉悅的看著僅保持理性瑟瑟發抖的人類。  
喬伊斯看到眼前宛如地獄般的慘狀，他皺著眉，咬牙切齒的吼道：「你到底想要幹什麼？伊恩？」  
伊恩不滿喬伊斯的呵責，眼中閃過一抹殺意，手指指著喬伊斯，行屍飛快向他發動起攻擊。  
喬伊斯匕首狠狠插入行屍鬆垮的皮膚內，攪動快速的抽出，將它擊倒在地。他身上原本乾淨的披風，早已佈滿青紫色的膿液，散發著難聞的氣味。看著無窮無盡的行屍，情急之間反射性撫摸著食指，毫無阻隔的觸碰到溫熱的皮膚，回想到指環從他回到澤萊修身邊就消失不見。他惱怒的甩開手，左右跳躍躲避著攻擊，困難的朝前挪動著，想要解救著被襲擊恐懼慘叫的居民。  
「人為財死，鳥為食亡，更何況我連人都算不上。」伊恩冷淡的睨視著情緒激動的喬伊斯，低沉機械音源源不斷從唇中流露出。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，忍無可忍的看著遠處被撕咬的小女孩，困難勉強的躲過一隻隻佈滿青紫於痕的手臂，瞄準猙獰撕咬的頭顱，狠狠扣動扳機，最後一枚子彈精確擊中，霎時遠方綻放出漆黑的血霧。  
從背後伸來一隻慘白的手，赫然間手臂被用力握住，喬伊斯弓著腰，反握住對方的手臂，迅速將身後的喪屍狠狠摔向男人腳下，「我不知道那個所謂的公主，承諾過你什麼，但是冤有頭債有主，你為什麼要傷害那群無辜的居民。」  
「他們無辜？我難道不夠無辜？我現在變成這副模樣，我還不是承受著，呵呵，你不是我，所以你永遠不會懂我的想法。」  
「夠了！我不想聽你悲慘的過去，你也不配讓我聽，你只是個懦夫，雖然你仇恨著那群改造者，可是你選擇瘋狂屠殺無攻擊的居民，你又和他們有什麼區別？」  
「你是說他們無攻擊力？呵呵……」伊恩指著遠處被撕咬的中年男人，「他是趁著喪屍侵入城區，搶奪幾百家店舖，還有她趁著爆發型病毒襲來時，殺死自己的伴侶嫁禍於侵襲，還有你，別這副氣憤填膺的模樣，你還不是攻擊著它們，他們之前也可是人類，我已經受夠你們雙重標準的高貴模樣。」  
喬伊斯堪堪躲避過喪屍，看著源源不斷襲來的攻擊，喘著粗氣，一時間顧不得反駁對方的話語，專心警惕的躲避著攻擊，朝前方飛快逃跑著，躲避著不斷向他襲來的巨大炮彈。赤紅色的炮彈凌厲的砸向他身邊，他猛地朝後退兩步，炮彈擊中地面，周圍的土地劇烈搖晃著，單膝跪在地上，手指按著地面，身體不穩的搖擺著。赫然間突然被兩隻喪屍夾攻，雙手被機械手臂緊緊禁錮著，喬伊斯踢動著雙腿夾著它的頸間，狠狠擰斷。  
解決一隻後，他迅速的轉過身，卻見到面前熟悉的面孔。他雙瞳驚恐的瞪大，眸中溢滿恐懼，面上血色褪盡，雙手止不住的顫抖著，身子僵住在原地，雙手顫抖著，沉浸在可怕的殘缺回憶中，屍塊與被血污沾滿的頭顱，正是眼前這張慘白的面孔。  
激烈的濕吻，凌亂急促的呼吸，無法抑制的本能，兇猛的氣味……  
最後，滿地粘稠的鮮血，刺鼻的鐵銹味。  
他永遠沒有想到，曾經狂躁時犯下的錯誤，會重新出現在他的面前……  
身居劇烈的顫動，心跳急促，他眼睜睜的看著泛黃殘缺的門牙朝他襲來，極近的距離，可以清晰的看到它舌苔上佈滿赤紅的血跡，隱約可見猩紅的肉屑。  
「雷契爾，他是第二位成功研發的改造人，想必你對它應該很熟悉，畢竟是被你狂躁時殺死的可憐的Alpha。」伊恩嘲諷的說道。  
喬伊斯用盡全身力氣，也無法抑制住怯懦，身體僵硬的站在原地，無法動彈，那直勾勾的目光對他而言充滿威懾力。  
眼前的一切彷彿慢鏡頭般，眼睜睜的看著他一點點襲來，雙瞳因恐懼微微變大，緊攥著殘破的匕首手掌不由自主的顫動著。  
即將被咬破的瞬間，身子一輕，整個人被輕叼起，落入柔軟的皮毛中，身下不斷起伏，他狠狠的劃破自己的掌心，自殘性的從恐懼中逃脫。  
緊緊抓著皮毛，調整姿勢，坐在獸型澤萊修的身上，他喘著粗氣，看著周圍的景物急速的倒退閃過。澤萊修快速的咬斷攻擊他們喪屍，此刻的緊急情況下，也顧不得獲取寶貴的研究病毒的素材，攻擊凌厲並凶狠，勢若脫兔的攻擊下，身邊漸漸倒下層層軀體。  
身下雪白的皮毛漸漸被血污染濕，光滑細軟此刻黏膩成一綹，喬伊斯雙腿夾緊，看著躍起撲向他的軀體，匕首狠狠的隔斷脆弱的頸間。兩個人合作下，很快開闢出一條道路，喬伊斯警惕的看著遠處的伊恩。  
男人機械的手臂彈出瞄準鏡，紅色的光點直射在喬伊斯的頸部，「其實我沒想讓你也捲入，可是沒想到你居然與帝王，哦，不對，為帝國犧牲的前任的帝王，有著非同尋常關係，既然你被公主知道，而且你腦袋裡的機密事情太多，要是你記憶恢復後，會很棘手，保險起見，順便消滅掉你。」  
「去死吧。」  
巨大的炮彈從掌心射出，炮彈擦蹭過的地面紛紛飛揚碎裂，幾秒後，綻放刺眼的光芒，遠處一片濃密的煙霧，緩緩消散後，面前空無一人。  
『變成灰燼真可憐。』伊恩想到。  
男人控制手腕處的通訊器，「公主，已完成您指派的任務，已經消滅他……啊……」  
突然從煙霧中伸出的一隻巨掌，狠狠禁錮住伊恩的身體，機械的關節用力收緊，狠狠地勒住改造人堅硬的外殼。坐在駕駛室內的澤萊修，面無表情，凝視著渾身充滿血污狼狽的喬伊斯，眼中閃過一抹陰狠，用力的操控著手臂。  
快速運轉引擎，手臂猶如瘋狂運轉的打蛋器，不停甩動著。澤萊修凝視著螻蟻般的男人 ，像是貓逗弄著老鼠般，玩膩了後，關節猛地收緊，陷入到它的機身中。  
「嗚啊……擾、擾了我……」伊恩的安全系統瀕臨損壞，低沉的機械音此刻尖銳的發出痛苦的哀求。  
澤萊修懶散的移動著操縱桿，關節發出清脆的聲響，毫無預兆的迅速捏爆掌中的男人。藍色刺眼的電流擊打著機甲的保護層，緩緩鬆開機械關節，掌心中的機械外殼扭曲扁平，隨意的將掌中之物丟棄在地上。看著地上閃爍著的火光，帝王大人陰鬱的心情略有好轉。  
  
第33章 第三十三章 感染  
  
喬伊斯坐在澤萊修的雙膝上，毛茸茸的頭顱緊貼他的臉頰，不停緩緩著廝磨，頸窩被柔軟髮絲刺激的陣陣發癢。不自在的想要站起，卻被男人的右臂強硬的勾住腰部用力扯回，令他狼狽的跌坐回原位。  
窘迫不滿的盯著澤萊修單手熟練的操作機甲，他環顧四周看著操縱室的內部，與被他支配的南操作艙不同，禁的內部略顯古老，且一進入後就感受到一股莫名的熟悉感，彷如每一個零件的位置，他瞭如指掌。對比著南的座艙簡陋許多，甚至很多還是舊型的原件，雖然這些零件在當年是最昂貴的，但是對於在現在來說，性能差的不是一星半點。抿著唇撫摸著佈滿劃痕的金屬外殼，分明是極差裝置的機甲，可是眼前的男人卻能將他的戰力達到最高，甚至各類報紙上的評價是，帝國最高端擁有最高戰力的重型機甲。  
身下的觸感讓他頓時回神，分開的臀瓣感受到硬邦邦的觸感，窘迫的呵責：「都什麼時候，還精蟲上腦。」  
英氣勃勃的俊臉，在激烈的動作過後臉頰紅潤，炯亮的雙眸剜著澤萊修，從寬鬆衣料縫隙望去，披風下結實的肉體一覽無餘。  
澤萊修貪婪的凝視著溫熱的肉體，委屈的嘟囔著：「都怪你太誘人了。」  
喬伊斯知道再配合男人說下去，男人一定會優雅的說出不堪入耳的淫穢話語，冷聲轉移話題：「閉嘴，目前下一步怎麼做？」  
「我們解救居民與軍區匯合，已經通知司令做好緊急應急準備，將整個帝國的防護系統開啟，監控著所有情況。」  
「你、你說話就光說話，你能不能管住下半身，不要亂動。」喬伊斯唇角抽搐，感受到下身不斷頂著他的異樣感，羞憤的吼道。忍無可忍的想要推開澤萊修，突然機艙內劇烈搖晃，劇烈搖擺的身子，雙手抓著男人銀髮，腳尖抵在地上支撐著身子讓自己不被甩開，大大分開的雙腿更加讓炙熱陷入臀間的縫隙。  
頂端不斷傳來猛烈的炮火，身子被迫搖擺著，耳邊充斥著男人的粗重喘息，淫亂的氣氛瀰漫在封閉式座艙內。  
澤萊修牽引著喬伊斯的手觸碰到操縱桿上，愜意的瞇著眼睛，熱氣噴在他的耳廓，輕柔悅耳的說道：「你來操作。」  
「我？恩、恩，好！」喬伊斯也沒有反對，被可怕事情激發的興奮感，令他緩緩加載操作頭盔，看著上方的軍艦，面臨緊急情況下，他顧不得男人猥褻的騷擾，雙手用力的拉扯著操作桿。  
與其說是剛剛激烈戰場嚇得怯懦，倒不如說是，他對於面臨可怕事情時，迅速湧起的殺意與嗜虐，讓他感到陣陣驚恐且努力想壓制。他雖然談不上純粹的好人，但也不會胡作非為……  
指尖用力的敲擊著半透明的鍵盤，迅速的轉換模式，抽出機械炮彈，兇猛的瞄準空中的軍艦，金屬子彈迅速的劃過空去，凌厲狠狠擊中對方的機身。空氣中瞬間火光四射，右眼瞄準鏡，緩緩拉近視角，單手攥緊開啟藍色的保護盾牌，迎接對方猛烈的核彈。  
選定預定軌道，載入電子裝備系統，啟動第二階段，引擎全力加速，胸前光滑寶石凹陷，緩緩浮現機械能量炮架，炮口處拋射出高爆燃燒彈，與對方發射的攻擊在空中相撞，濃重的硝煙瀰漫在周圍，因機甲自帶的高清透視，喬伊斯的視線並沒有受阻。  
火藥顆粒與金屬粉沫讓喪屍的攻擊遲鈍許多，切換手中的武器，更改為輔助攻擊武器，選用攻擊力極低的機械槍支，確保不會因炮火誤傷到居民，精準發射子彈，殲滅行走侵襲的行屍。一旁沉默的澤萊修，則迅速開啟保護光盾，籠罩在地面上的人們，暫時保護他們不必受到戰鬥的波及。  
喬伊斯觸摸著外部彈倉，加載電驅式機槍，調高最大限度禁制，增強火力攻擊著空中的軍艦，源源不斷地攻擊成功損害其中一架的外層保護膜，半透明的碎片洋洋灑灑飄落到地面。左右閃避僅存的另一架軍艦，掌心的武器切換為追蹤導彈發射出攻擊，此導彈的攻擊面積極為廣泛，靈活性極高，看著對方機體搖搖晃晃的躲避著攻擊。  
成功擊落一架軍艦後，緊攥操作桿的濕漉漉掌心微微放鬆，緊張感消退許多，皺著眉壓制住湧起的舒暢感。深吸呼吸調整心情，緊緊攥著切換出的能量光束匕首，因手柄處有著穩定的束縛裝置，攻擊力自然是極高的，踩著地面猛地朝前快速奔跑，鋒刃牢牢陷入被導彈擊中的另一架軍艦外層。  
狠狠用力的逼入保護層，猛地撤離後又迅速插入，匕首與機身猛烈的對撞後，想要追逐逃跑的軍艦，左腳卻受到突發性的地雷攻擊，腳下的地面塌陷，他緊急啟動光翼飛至空中。  
光翼系統極為耗損能量，若不是對方逼太緊，喬伊斯也不會沒有耐心的想要瞬時解決它們。火箭彈瞬間擊中毫無防備的軍艦，火光四射，空氣中飄散著鋒利的金屬碎片，單手支撐起保護盾擋在居民的頭頂。  
剛剛從窘境中逃脫的喬伊斯，發覺自己又陷入另一個窘境中，一直被忽略的炙熱硬挺，愈發肆無忌憚從始至終頂著他的柔軟之處，惱怒的扭著腰桿躲避著。  
羞憤的呵斥：「你不覺的你抱著赤裸之人的彆扭感嗎？」指尖輸入指令查看目前的武器裝備數量，重新降落至地面，攻擊模式更改為保守攻擊的安全模式。  
澤萊修無辜瞇著鳳眸，溫柔的舔舐著喬伊斯的臉頰，「還生氣呢？」  
喬伊斯瞄著男人的臉色，從鼻腔從發出冷淡的回應：「哼。」  
「我錯了，你原諒我好不好？」  
喬伊斯聽到澤萊修的道歉，面上閃過一抹錯愕之色。這位強硬自大的帝王可從來沒有低過頭，而此刻卻向他軟糯的撒嬌，聽到軟糯的聲音，反射性的手臂上浮滿敏感的小顆粒，不禁惡寒，不適的抿著唇。  
敷衍的說道：「我沒生氣，你給我專心一點，我們現在可不是玩樂，請嚴肅些。」英俊的面孔嚴肅的模樣，緩緩撕扯掉身上的披風，粘稠的髒污已經讓他無法忍受，暴露在男人眼前的肌膚上，隨處可見曖昧的吻痕，凌亂的禁慾制服顯得充滿淫靡意味。  
「那種螻蟻輕鬆就可解決，你明明就在生氣，原諒我好不好……」  
「我沒有。」  
澤萊修撇嘴，輕聲嘟囔著：「嘖，真是個斤斤計較的男人。」  
喬伊斯瞪著澤萊修，不悅的反問：「你說什麼？」  
帝王沒骨氣的無辜望天，輕咳幾聲，收緊手臂討好道：「你最大度了，一定會原諒我的。」  
「嗯。」喬伊斯冷淡的回答，點著頭表示原諒。  
在佈滿危機的戰場上，他沒有時間浪費在男人的軟磨硬泡上，凝視著空中的軍艦機體碎片脫落，駕駛艙緊急脫離，搖搖欲墜困難的撤離。左手緩緩握緊準備再次發動攻擊，瞄準鏡卻彈出來赤紅提示的虛線圈，他警惕的盯著遠處漸漸顯露的輪廓，拉近畫面，皺眉的盯著龐大的機甲，金色的外殼鑲嵌著黑曜石證明著歸屬與邦聯，機械的碧綠色雙眸發射出紅色的光束，瞄準他的胸口來回的掃視著，似乎在估算著攻擊力的差距。  
面前的除去顏色與黑曜石略有差別，其他高度、武器裝備、外殼設計、都與禁的機甲形態並無區別，像是在照鏡子的感覺，令他不舒服的皺眉，激發著蠢蠢欲動的暴戾，徹底想要摧毀這個礙眼的存在。  
不過，陰著臉看著對方機甲胸前的黑曜石，心中一凜。  
他沒有想到邦聯已經恣意妄行的加入戰爭中，如此迫不及待的想要摧毀掉對他們威脅極大的帝國，甚至深淵薄冰，敢堂而皇之的不遮掩帝徽，侵入到帝國土地，看來公主沒抓不到澤萊修，也敢囂張的發送帝王犧牲的消息，自然是仗著背後幾股勢力支撐著。  
「看來他們已經成功掠襲帝國的機甲研發基地的大量資料，不過，這也是他們的弱點，緊急的剽竊下，並沒有大幅度改造。也沒有提升性能與武器火力，反倒能讓我們熟知他們的漏洞，而他們這副倉促的模樣，一定也沒有徹徹底底的熟練操作這架機甲。」澤萊修看著對方的重機型機甲，冷靜的計算著雙方的戰力評估。  
喬伊斯則沒有澤萊修的樂觀，「那你來操作，我不太瞭解內部……」  
「你瞭解的。」澤萊修打斷他的話語。  
「嗯？」  
「禁是你親手製造的，你已經徹底忘記了嗎？」  
「什麼……」喬伊斯震驚的盯著澤萊修，驚恐的別過臉，手背上青筋凸起。  
雖然男人說的事情令他很震驚，但他目前卻不是因為這件事情而感到驚恐，餘光瞄著澤萊修淡粉的唇色轉為青紫色，男人的面上也慘白的嚇人，原本陰霾的面孔此刻顯得更加陰森可怕。而男人似乎還沒有發覺到自己的改變。  
他緩緩的撫摸著慘白的面孔，淡黃色的雙瞳溢滿恐懼，不可置信的緩緩收緊手指關節，吞嚥著分泌的津液。  
  
第34章 第三十四章 戰爭（一）  
  
「我不該提起這件事情，別勉強自己，是我太沉迷與過去。」澤萊修看著喬伊斯茫然驚慌的模樣，溫柔的安慰道，手指輕柔摸著他的頭頂，「怎麼了？」  
喬伊斯抿著唇，瞄著男人輕鬆自若的模樣，掩蓋面上的驚慌，輕咳幾聲，平靜的說道：「沒事。」必須要趁著毒素進一步擴散，快速到達軍區基地。  
澤萊修拉長語調，懶洋洋的抱著他，臉頰緊貼著頸窩，「嗯？」  
既然對方不知道，就沒有必要引起彼此間的恐慌，想到這裡，「真的沒事，好了，盡快達到軍區基地。」  
「這麼心急？」  
喬伊斯抓著澤萊修的手掌，放到操作桿上，沒耐心凶巴巴的催促著：「別囉嗦了，快點解決目前的威脅。」  
「獎勵是什麼？」  
他感覺到莫名其妙，「獎、獎勵？我為什麼要許諾你這種東西。」  
「啊……那沒有動力了。」帝王懶散的倚著金屬內壁，一副你不同意就不操作的模樣。  
喬伊斯本來是想呵斥面前的男人的，但是目光瞧到他青紫的唇色，虛弱慘白的模樣，想到這一切都是因為保護著他，心中一軟，彆扭的問道：「你想要什麼？」  
原本無精打采的男人，聽到他的妥協，立刻變得生龍活虎，狎暱揉著他柔軟的臀間，「無條件的聽話，任由我的支配。」  
喬伊斯用力拍開臀間的狼爪子，抿著唇思考一下。平時就被帝王支配著，他也不會違反法律法規，就算答應了也不會有什麼損失，想到這裡，他表示同意的點著頭。  
「那契約成立！在這張紙上簽上名字吧！」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修不知從哪裡拿出的契約，警惕狐疑的盯著面前的男人，紙上的字跡早已乾枯，並且對折痕跡極為明顯，看來是澤萊修早早就備好的，認真的拿起，想要仔細的看著。  
對方機甲猛地發動的攻擊，機體劇烈的搖擺，惱怒的瞪著悠閒的指著契約的男人，緊急的情況下，他來不及仔細閱讀，匆匆忙忙的簽下了自己的名字，交給面前的帝王。  
澤萊修滿意的收起極為珍貴的契約，狹長的眸子盯著仿造品機甲，握著喬伊斯的手腕，借由著他的手掌操控著機甲，喬伊斯被動的抓著操作桿，整個機體瞬間飛起，引擎運轉速度加快，攻擊值達到最高，安全系統層降至薄弱。  
手背上炙熱的溫度，耳邊輕柔的呢喃讓他恍惚的盯著前方，迷迷糊糊的被移動著手指，熟練的操控著一切。  
快速的躲避後方的坦克核彈攻擊子彈，靈活左右飛快移動著，甚至連肉眼都無法看清的速度，連環的發射出幾枚跟蹤導彈，瞄向坦克與後方的軍隊。  
單手支撐起盾牌，擋住對方的攻擊，深深陷入地面的機械腳面在衝擊力夏，不斷朝後移動著，兩條深深的溝壑不斷蔓延。武器切換為巨劍，猛地砍向對方的防護層最薄弱的位置。頸側的半透明防護層很快裂開一條狹窄的縫隙。  
喬伊斯俯視著對方發動攻擊，想要躲避，卻被澤萊修緊緊的按住，機身沒有躲避，正面迎擊，炙熱的火焰包裹著技術外殼，座艙內的溫度瞬時提升。  
反射性的闔上眼睛，抓著頭頂的固定器，等待著劇烈搖晃，搖搖擺擺的過了許久，等他睜眼的時候，禁的機甲的外殼已出現多處傷痕，胸前的寶石早已破裂，碎片洋洋灑灑融合組合為機械炮彈，迅猛的朝敵人發射著。  
巨劍徹底斬裂安全層，炮彈同時攻擊著毫無防護的機體，看著對方搖搖晃晃的停止動作，澤萊修抓著喬伊斯的手掌，控制著機械右臂狠狠撕開薄弱的金屬，果斷拉扯出座艙。因為座艙是封閉式的密閉環境，裡面的操作員還沒有反應過來，連人帶機艙都被金屬的關節拎起來，搖搖欲墜的掛在半空中。  
喬伊斯控制著瞄準鏡拉近距離，俯視著座艙狹窄的透視屏幕。裡面的人，銀色的短髮泛著黯淡的光澤，身上穿的過小黑色制服勾勒出玲瓏有致的輪廓，胸前豐滿的柔軟因掙扎的動作一顫一顫的。與澤萊修極為相似的面孔，狹長的鳳眸透過顯示屏，狠狠的瞪著機甲內的兩人。  
「澤萊修哥哥，好疼呀……」被桎梏的公主，可憐兮兮的含淚，嗚咽說道。  
「疼嗎？對比被你害死的居民，你的疼還遠遠不夠。」澤萊修雖然抱著喬伊斯的動作輕柔，但原本寵溺的語氣驟然變得陰森，蘊含著濃濃寒意。  
公主被機械咯的身體發疼，臉色驟變撤去偽裝狠狠叫到：「放開我……我身後可是站著軍隊，只要一聲令下你就會變成灰燼。」  
「蓓黛，你可知道沒等他們攻擊到我，我就能輕而易舉地就能捏碎你的頭骨。」澤萊修語氣平穩，陰鷙的雙眸盯著眼前渺小的存在。  
蓓黛公主的聲音透過機甲胸前的麥克傳進座艙內，變得尖銳快速扭曲，「我知道你不會傷害我，你曾經可向承諾先帝承諾過，不會傷害有血脈之緣的親人」「我不會容忍帝國幾千年的血脈傳承，毀在你這一代，你以前明明最喜歡孩子，可是你自從認識這個男人之後，你變了！變得放棄獲得子嗣，現在的你不配成為帝王。」  
「閉嘴。」澤萊修突然爆發性的咆哮，單手遮臉即使掩蓋住面上，一閃而過的一抹慌張。  
男人突如其來抬高音量，嚇得懷中的喬伊斯身子一抖。  
喬伊斯疑惑的看著面前身高與他差不多的公主，他皺著眉抿著唇，整理著凌亂的線索。澤萊修選擇放棄獲得子嗣？難不成眼前的帝王，有著什麼難言之隱疾病？回想起歡愛時，昂揚粗暴的貫穿甬道時的炙熱溫度，激烈兇猛令人窒息的強制歡愛，可絲毫看不出他那方面哪裡有疾病，非要說哪裡有異常，雖然他之前沒有那種經歷，但感覺男人驚人的持久力肯定異於常人。  
滿臉通紅甩著腦袋，將春色旖旎的畫面驅除腦海，心底將這個不切實際的臆想否決。  
「只要我存在這世上的一天，我是不會讓你成為帝王的，你也可以殺死我，殺死你唯一的親人，澤萊修·安澤你目前只有這兩個選擇。」  
「蓓黛看來你對我的性格理解，還停留於童年時期，我最討厭別人挑釁我。」澤萊修勉強壓制住嗜虐的手指，音調不穩詭異的冷聲又道：「帝國早就該廢除君主世襲制度，血統並不能代表一切。」  
「那你殺死我啊。」蓓黛囂張的吼道，十分篤定記憶中那個弱小哭泣的鼻涕蟲，不會有膽量攻擊她。  
澤萊修眸中佈滿猩紅的血絲，「你別故意激怒我，而且如果你對我的決策不滿可以坦誠說出，可你卻選擇聯合邦聯攻擊平民。」  
「澤萊修你敢說當年繼承帝位時，你沒有耍手段嗎？同樣為優秀的Alpha，只是因為你是長子具有優先繼承權，現在卻又說血脈不重要，真是可笑，還有那些脆弱不能給予帝國貢獻的蝗蟲，早該被消滅了，我不能理解帝國還要每個月給那些螻蟻發放補助，大量金錢就應該全部購買研究武器。」  
喬伊斯聽到這裡，他終於忍不住插口：「沒有貢獻的人都要去死？那在我看來你根本不配活著，你沒有為帝國貢獻什麼，也一直當著毫無作用的廢物，但是居民還在每天辛苦忙碌著，為帝國的產業鏈做著微弱的貢獻。」  
「低賤的人不配和我說話，我當然比不上你床上的貢獻，不僅白天傳授知識，連晚上也不知廉恥的親自勾引……你可是被先帝下令處……」  
澤萊修鐵青著臉，冷聲打斷她的輕蔑話語，「蓓黛，我叫你住口！」  
喬伊斯感覺到手背上的手緩緩鎖緊，牽引著他狠狠扭動著操作桿，收緊金屬關節，座艙明顯凹陷一塊。  
喬伊斯聽到輕蔑的辱罵攻擊，他並沒有生氣，他其實更加期待蓓黛能繼續說下去，他則可以得知更多的有效線索。同時他有些慶幸，多虧面前的公主並不是一位強悍心思縝密的人，讓他們可以輕鬆的解決，也大概是因為這一點，澤萊修才沒有將她估計在會聯通邦聯侵襲帝國的範圍內。  
「啊恩……」蓓黛發出一聲痛苦的呻。吟。  
他看著澤萊修陰鷙的雙眸充溢著濃濃殺意，心底一慌，想要抽出手掌，卻被牢牢的攥住無法掙脫。  
原本信心滿滿極為篤定的人，隨著身上的壓力越來越大，面上浮現驚恐之色，「你……你真的想殺死我？啊……」  
喬伊斯耳邊充斥著尖銳的哀嚎，臉頰感到一股濕潤，指尖抿去臉頰上的液體，放到眼前盯著。  
黑紅的粘稠液體，散發著濃濃的鐵銹味。  
心中一驚，猛地抬頭看著男人唇角蜿蜒淌下的血液……  
眼前一片紅光，失神的瞬間，禁的外層防護安全系統被攻破，新型的巨型機械戰甲炮彈團團圍住他們。  
  
第35章 第三十五章 戰爭（二）  
  
澤萊修苦笑的說道：「我已被感染。」  
「閉嘴，好好休息保持體力，我不准你被病毒感染。」  
「我答應你。」  
他扶著男人搖搖晃晃的身體，機體劇烈搖晃著，雙雙跌坐在角落中，彼此的鼻息噴在互相面上。喬伊斯的臉頰濕漉漉的，顧不得擦拭，在搖晃中困難的坐在駕駛座位上，指尖用力的敲擊著鍵盤，發射出高能火焰噴射器，同時加載光翼的限定系統。  
被禁錮在掌心內座艙裡的人，在機體被攻擊時，早已被軍隊匆匆解救下來，即使他現在想要斬草除根永絕後患，但看著面前層層將他包圍的攻擊力極高的光能炮彈，卻心有餘而力不足。瞄到後方逼來巨劍，他抿著唇轉換方向，朝後移動著，手臂格擋邦聯機甲的攻擊。  
機身被身後軍隊猛烈的炮火打擊的搖搖晃晃，座艙內頂端的警示燈不斷閃爍著，提示著機身已經嚴重受損，無法繼續維持穩定功能。澤萊修唇角不斷溢出鮮血，染濕喬伊斯的上衣下擺，男人的肩膀未癒合的傷口，毒素以肉眼能看到的形態，不斷蔓延，雙臂白皙的肌膚漸漸轉為青紫色。  
澤萊修困難的操作鎖定基地地圖，屏幕形成一條藍線，貫穿需要前進的道路。  
喬伊斯勉強支撐起脆弱的防護盾，跳躍左右躲避著，因機體受損，原本無需加載的武器，此刻也需要一定的時間才可以使用。他一邊拖延著武器加載所需要的時間，同時在尋覓著逃離這裡的路線，他們目前的情況並不樂觀，如果對方採用車輪戰術，他們一定會一敗塗地，可是他又怎麼輸在這裡？  
惱怒的發動電驅式加特林機槍的掃射著地面上的坦克，將機甲轉為系統操作，匆匆忙忙的走到澤萊修身邊檢查著他的情況。  
喬伊斯扯下男人捂著嘴唇的手掌，血液順著指尖重重砸在腳下，他用著袖口擦拭著不斷溢出的鮮血。  
男人儘管被感染，但睥睨天下的暴戾氣勢可絲毫未減弱，不顯狼狽，優雅味十足的抿著唇角血珠，只是銀眸失焦無意識的盯著金屬壁面的倒影，單手捂唇不停咳嗽著，低沉嘶啞，困難的說道：「等下我攻擊你，你使用它不必管我，盡快逃離這裡。」  
喬伊斯接過指環，感受到緊握著他的手掌，感受到原本的溫熱轉為刺骨的冰冷，急忙撫摸著男人的額頭，冰冷的觸感讓他焦急的吼道：「別亂說，我會帶你到基地的。」  
「這是命令，你必須要執行我的命令。」  
他惱怒的看著病怏怏還發好司令的帝王，「抱歉，我不想執行前任帝王的命令，你還是老老實實的躺在地上，別亂動，我會解決一切的，相信我好嗎？」  
寂靜的座艙內說不出來的壓抑，喬伊斯雖然誇下海口，但是掌心內一片濕滑，心臟急促的跳動著，用力扭動著操作桿。機械手臂狠狠擊退襲來的攻擊，單手支撐起保護盾，另只手飛快的揮拳，凌厲的衝擊波令風沙不斷刮起。  
有效的阻隔著軍隊操控員的視野，像蛇靈活的左右移動，躲避著周圍隱藏的地雷。手指握緊巨劍斬落向他們攻擊的炮彈。看著加載成功的光翼，迅速啟動，操作整個機體飛至空中，在空中笨拙的躲避著對方的攻擊，掌心發動電磁光波，將地面上的倖存居民吸到安全倉內。  
看著僅有的半格能源，喬伊斯只能心一狠，單手迅速撕裂空間，迅速鑽入到漆黑的時空縫隙中。  
剛剛進入到內部，漆黑一閃而過，隨機性的概率空間接軌，不知道降落在哪裡，剛剛踩在柔軟的地面上，機甲瞬間轉為指環形態，靜靜的戴在澤萊修的左手上。若不是情況緊急，喬伊斯真的不想啟動空間傳送，撕裂空間的危險數略高，有百分之三的幾率會被吸入宇宙黑洞內，被隕石太空垃圾擊毀，結果則是屍骨無存或者成為新的太空垃圾漂浮在宇宙中。  
喬伊斯則瞬間啟動食指上的南，快速單手費力的拖著高大的男人，進入座艙中，快速載入安全倉內的居民。因縫隙關閉的速度非常快，追過來的只有寥寥幾架武裝坦克。他心情煩躁的猛地躍起，踩爛一架坦克，迅速的跑步前進，兩邊的景色呼嘯而過，手指觸摸著地圖，看著南智能標紅的位置，他快速的朝軍區基地前進著。  
身後的坦克並非是速度型武器，很快被他遠遠的落在後面，座位邊躺在地面上的男人，抿著薄唇在隱忍著煩熱的痛楚，青紫色的於痕蔓延至臉部。  
十分鐘後——喬伊斯成功安全到達軍區基地。  
第一時間放出安全倉內的居民，他從操作室躍出的瞬間，機甲形態轉為人型。  
機甲少年輕而易舉的單手將澤萊修托到頭頂，「你、你……我只是睡了一覺，怎麼就惹出來這麼大的亂子，果然啊！這回知道沒有本大爺機智的陪伴，是多麼嚴重的事情吧。」  
喬伊斯揉著發疼的眉梢，忽略面前恬噪的少年，手指指著南命令少年轉為指環形態掛在指尖，左右觀察著基地的隱蔽性極好，僅憑外表看與周圍聳立的建築毫無區別。突然感覺到體力的快速流失，額頭沁出密密麻麻的虛汗，勉強拖著疲憊的身體挪動到門前，指尖剛觸碰到金屬把手，還未扭動則被急促的電流擊倒在地。  
周圍的居民剛剛從密閉的安全倉內走出，驚慌的看地面細沙逐漸滑落，顯露出緩慢浮現在地面的裝甲重機械武器，高戰力武器呈圓形圍在他們四周，而炮口則瞄準站在左側的喬伊斯。  
門頂傳來機械音：「請您退出圓圈內。」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修，知道這是軍區為了安全起見的隔離，他焦急的顧不得別的，為了省略一些繁瑣的步驟，迅速的退出炮彈圍成的圓圈內。急促的喘息著，手臂因長時間保持同一個動作，此刻酸疼僵硬的垂在兩側，盯著男人唇角乾枯的血跡，他緊懸著的心終於安下。  
看著緊闔的大門內，走出幾名身穿防毒衣的人，恭敬用擔架抬起澤萊修，喬伊斯想緊跟著進入卻被籠罩的光圈結結實實的包裹住，無法動彈，「放、放開我。」惱怒的費力掙扎，卻被再起泛起的電流擊倒在地，呼吸凌亂的瞇著眼睛。  
雙手困難的支撐起身體，卻因體力補充劑藥效消失，超負荷的身體搖搖晃晃的前傾倒在地上，雙腿發軟無法再次站立。  
站在最前方的對氣味極為敏感的女alpha，即使在被濃濃血腥味掩蓋下，也能聞到微弱的Omega氣味，一臉冷峻冷靜的指揮著：「把他安排到審訊室隔間中，你們快將帝王送進醫療室，進行緊急的化驗檢查。」  
「那些居民呢？」  
「一同檢查是否被感染病毒，向感染者採集血清、毒素樣本，你們迅速研發出抗病毒的藥劑，等待研發結果的這段時間，感染者暫時被封閉在隔離間裡。」  
喬伊斯迷迷糊糊的坐在地上，突然雙臂被人緊緊的抓住，癱軟虛弱的身體被粗粒的拉扯起來，思維想要反抗，可是疲憊的身體卻只能被迫的順從著動作。耳邊嗡嗡響著耳鳴，眼前浮滿半透明密密麻麻的小白點，猶如蒙上一層白霧。  
「放開他。」  
用力的支撐的乾澀眼皮費力的睜開，模模糊糊的看到澤萊修勉強支撐著身體，制止拉扯他的人，之後就徹徹底底的喪失意識，昏昏沉沉的進入昏迷狀態。  
雖然身體疲憊的無法行動，但因為處在陌生環境中的警惕下，無法進入睡眠中，混沌的聽著耳邊機械的滴滴聲。身體感到一陣溫暖，胸口感到一絲涼意，扁平的物體貼在皮膚上。  
中間他失去意識，不知過了多久，他迷迷糊糊的陷入柔軟的床墊中，臉頰緊貼一片溫熱，攥緊的手指被撫摸著舒展開。  
耳邊響起男人低啞的聲音，「辛苦你了。」  
澤萊修撫摸著喬伊斯緊蹙的眉頭，輕柔的安撫道：「放心，已經安全了，後面的事情我來處理，那些廢物敢挑戰我，自然也要承受的起風險，你只要乖乖的睡醒，然後履行契約上的要求就好，以後不會有人再敢傷害你了，其實我根本毫不在意帝位屬於誰，可是如果這個位置可以保護你永遠安全，那我不會讓任何人奪走。」  
喬伊斯聽到熟悉的聲音，頓時安心的長舒一口氣，想要睜開眼睛檢查著對方有沒有受傷，濃密的睫毛顫動著，乾澀緊闔的雙眸卻無法睜開。臉頰感到溫熱的撫摸，耳邊充斥著滴答滴答的水滴聲，鼻尖旋繞蘊含著安全感的熟悉雄性氣味。  
不過……契約？  
儘管想要繼續想下去，但是他的呼吸漸漸平穩，抵不過沉重的疲憊，沉沉的墜入夢鄉。  
  
第36章 第三十六章 軍區（一）  
  
牆上古老的時鐘緩慢的運行十幾圈，窗外的天色也從蔚藍轉為漆黑又轉回蔚藍。  
緊貼的皮膚感到陣陣溫熱，彷如絲綢般的觸感，喬伊斯不自覺地緩緩廝磨著，平穩的呼吸噴在赤裸的胸膛上，卸下嚴肅的面孔，顯得格外的稚氣，淡粉的雙唇因略微感冒，鼻腔堵塞，不自覺的微微張開。  
男人盯著喬伊斯泛著銀絲的唇角，深不可測的眸子浮現一抹危險，俯下身，舌尖仔細描繪著唇形，滋潤著乾澀的雙唇，溫柔甜膩的探入柔軟的口腔內，勾動著沉睡的人敏感的味蕾。無意識間因刺激分泌出的津液，順著唇角蜿蜒淌下，染濕領口柔軟的布料。  
濕黏的觸感讓喬伊斯不自在的，小幅度的扭動著。呼吸受阻窒息的睫毛輕顫，惺忪的雙眸失焦的盯著面前的男人，呆呆的模樣格外可愛，淡黃色的雙瞳濕潤充滿迷茫。  
「唔……」 男人淺嘗即止，雙手支撐在他兩側，彼此距離湊得極近，「早安。」 「早、早安，唔……好疼。」喬伊斯還沒反應過來剛剛發生過什麼事情，軟綿綿的說道。  
看到這麼可愛的愛人，男人鼻腔一熱，一股熱流順著輪廓流淌出，手指擦拭著人中的血跡，寵溺的啄吻著他的臉側，含糊不清的詢問著：「哪裡疼，要即使說出來哦！」因喬伊斯軟糯的模樣，澤萊修的語調也降至輕柔，像是誘哄著幼稚孩童般。  
「頭……頭疼。」喬伊斯扁著唇委屈的說道。 男人十指輕柔的按壓著，不時詢問道：「這裡嗎？這樣的力度可以嗎？」 「恩……」  
喬伊斯打著呵欠，懶洋洋的側臥著，曬著溫暖的陽光享受著舒適的按摩服務，單手枕在頭上，不時活動著僵硬的關節，在舒服的按揉下疼痛減退，混沌的大腦漸漸回歸清明。  
他目光掃視著潔淨寬闊的病房，一塵不染，桌面上擺放著各種綠色植物，牆角的空氣淨化器正在無聲的運作著，空氣中飄散著薄荷的清香味。眨巴眨巴眼睛，目光上移，看著面無血色的男人，面上已恢復白皙，看不出病毒擴散的跡象，安心的闔上眼。  
耳邊不斷循環著水滴垂落至水面時發出的滴答滴答聲響，迷迷糊糊的翻身，燥熱的扯下身上的被子，揉著鼻翼，不停打著噴嚏。  
喬伊斯半響後，突然回想起剛才親暱的動作，感到不對勁，猛地推開身旁的男人，男人猝不及防的被推掉在地面上，身旁豎立的鐵質架也頓時倒地，發出清脆的聲響。他背對著澤萊修雙手捂著臉，羞憤的回想著剛剛無意識的舉動，抿著唇，惱怒的拍著額頭。  
「唔……」  
喬伊斯聽到男人痛苦的呻吟，緊張的扭頭，映入眼簾是男人愜意的笑容，從表情看不出來有絲毫不適，彷彿被愚弄一般，他氣憤的雙手支撐著癱軟的身體，剛想呵斥對方一番，突然看到滿地猩紅的粘稠液體，血袋支離破碎的躺在地上，破裂一條大口，血液汩汩的淌出，血袋最下方的透明管與澤萊修的手背上的針頭連接著。  
「沒事，看到你力氣這麼大我就放心了。」澤萊修臉色蒼白，虛弱的說道。 喬伊斯聽到男人這麼一說心裡更愧疚了，「對不起，我去叫醫療……」  
「不用了，這袋是血庫裡的最後一袋。」澤萊修用力的扯下陷入血管中的針頭，坐回床邊制止喬伊斯搖搖晃晃下床的動作。  
喬伊斯急的都快哭了，咬著下唇，最後狠狠地挽起袖口，瞇著眼睛一副視死如歸的模樣，戰戰兢兢的說道：「對不起……我、我我獻血！」  
「我們血型不匹配，好了，我的病已經沒事了，少一點血也沒關係，只要你安全就是最好的良藥。」 「真的嗎？你被喪屍感染的病毒已經痊癒？」  
「帝國擁有繼承權的血脈擁有者，都要注射各類的藥劑，以防不測的意外事故不幸故去，正因藥劑才抑製毒素迅速擴散，能堅持來到這裡，還有多虧了你，救我了我。」  
「可是，那裡是什麼？」喬伊斯疑惑的指著桌面上放著的青紫色斷肢，赫然就是男人的手臂，他一臉驚慌的慌亂的抓著男人的手臂，又匆忙的握住另只手臂，來回反覆檢查著。  
「被病毒感染砍下的殘肢。」男人輕描淡寫的說著，凝視著殘肢，宛如在評價著在街道上的肉攤所購買的食用肉一樣。 「？」  
「使用了復原機，失去的手臂重新加速生長出現，但在手臂完全痊癒前會無力，並且會因天氣原因會產生陣陣疼痛。」  
喬伊斯雙手按揉著男人失而復得的手臂，「那被感染的居民都使用復原機……」 「不可能的，復原機能源極為珍貴，僅有的能源不能保持讓每個被感染者都能使用上。」  
「可是……」 「沒事的，有我在。」  
喬伊斯莫名的被感動，因為是病中，腦袋燒的昏昏沉沉的，身上也泛著不正常的溫度，握著男人的手指撫摸著臉頰，冰冷的涼意讓身體舒服許多。犯困的打著呵欠，迷迷糊糊的蹭在男人的懷裡，發出無意義的嘟囔音節。  
「疼。」 喬伊斯強打起精神，繼續不停的按揉著，「有沒有好一點？」  
「這裡好了，但是別的地方還疼。」澤萊修可憐巴巴的，銀瞳蘊含著濃濃的痛苦，但詭異的語調帶有明顯的不懷好意。 他正沉浸在愧疚中，緊張的問道：「哪裡？」 「這裡。」  
喬伊斯看著手掌握著他的手腕，將無力的手指牽引到，腰部以下正昂揚撐起布料，明顯的凸顯的猙獰器官。隔著布料也仿若能感受到那炙熱的溫度，指尖因氣憤顫動著，撩動著掌下的碩大變大。  
「滾！」他咬牙切齒半響，狠狠的捏著手下的昂揚，隨手狠狠的抽了臭流氓的帝王一巴掌，瘋狂的把面前的男人趕出門外，門關上時自動反鎖。  
可憐的帝王，頂著臉頰上的紅痕，灰溜溜的站在長廊出，看著緊闔的病房大門，顯露出的狼尾巴，怯怯的掃動著地面。 「放我進去吧……」  
「滾！」隔著門傳來響亮的怒吼。 原本偶爾走在長廊的醫療員看到帝王狼狽的模樣，陰鷙的雙眸凝視著自己，心中一慌，緊張的匆匆選擇走別的長廊，繞行到目的地。  
「冷……」見人走遠，澤萊修的表情陡然一變，可憐兮兮的瞇著狹長的鳳眸，可憐兮兮的偽裝啜泣說道。  
喬伊斯聞著充溢在空氣中鐵腥味，難過的捂著鼻子，緩慢從病床上挪下來，拿著抹布擦拭著地上的血液，完全忽略男人的聲音。面上不自然的紅潤，身體搖搖晃晃的，看著逐漸乾淨的地面舒服的丟棄髒兮兮的抹布，在牆角處的水槽清洗著髒污的手指。  
清洗期間門外的哀嚎聲一直不斷，擰上水閘，門外的聲音戛然而止，喬伊斯扶著牆壁支撐著虛弱的身體，疑惑的走到門前，耳朵緊貼著門面，仔細聽著門外的聲音。  
靜悄悄的，沒有任何響動……  
看來男人已經離開，喬伊斯拍著紅潤的臉頰，勉強打起精神，單手捂唇打著呵欠。依靠著門板的身體緩緩下滑，坐在地面上雙手環膝，腦袋埋進雙臂中，昏昏沉沉的眼皮不由自主的下墜，乾澀的雙眼緊緊闔上。  
『彭』突如其來的巨大聲響嚇得喬伊斯驚醒，周圍飄散著細微的木屑，他驚愕的扭頭，看著慘白的手掌擊穿實木厚門板，靈活的移向門鎖位置，輕而易舉的打開緊闔的大門。  
嗆得不停咳嗽，緊張的被澤萊修用力抱在懷裡，失重感讓他不適的掙扎著，身體被輕輕的抱入柔軟的被子中，男人的手指擦拭著他額頭沁出的冷汗。  
英氣勃勃的俊臉浮現不滿，炯亮的雙眸死死盯著對方，嚴重的譴責澤萊修慘無人道的舉動，重申著自己此刻的狀態：「我是病人！」  
「我知道，你是病人所以乖乖睡覺，別再想你腦海中激烈的歡愛，還有請別亂動，不要妄圖勾引正直的帝王。」  
喬伊斯瞪著眼睛，惱怒的看著義正言辭的男人，咬牙切齒的感受到腿根處炙熱的觸感，不適的朝後退去卻被男人緊緊摟在懷裡，無法掙扎出來，虛弱的指責：「你這樣頂著我，我怎麼睡覺。」  
「抱歉。」澤萊修雖然嘴上道著歉，但面上可沒有絲毫歉意。 「放開我……」 「我很軟和的，乖，上將先生你身為病人，首要任務就是乖乖睡覺，別亂動。」  
男人柔軟的尾巴緊緊貼著喬伊斯的腰部，引得他陣陣戰慄，難過的洩憤咬著男人的銀髮，咬著咬著，頭部因劇烈的動作迷迷糊糊的，疲憊的保持凶狠的姿勢，沉沉就睡著了。  
  
第37章 第三十七章 軍區（二）  
  
一周後——  
「啊……」喬伊斯皮笑肉不笑，溫柔的將手中的羹匙餵入男人的唇中。澤萊修像是只大型犬，身體前傾，凌亂銀髮的頂端，柔軟耳朵因愉悅一顫一顫的，薄唇含住羹匙，舌頭靈活的勾走米粥。陰鷙的銀瞳死死的盯著喬伊斯頸部，唇角掛著的不懷好意的弧度，宛如視奸般透過布料的縫隙，俯視著誘人的鎖骨，像是要將他吞噬入腹中。  
喬伊斯感受到炙熱的目光，背脊發寒，頓時警惕的朝後略微退後幾步，把羹匙遞到男人手裡，不自在的輕咳幾聲，「你自己吃吧。」  
澤萊修眼中精光一閃，氣勢陡然一變，面色慘白虛弱的倚靠在喬伊斯的身上，陰鷙的雙瞳霎時溢滿委屈。薄唇抿著發出有氣無力的嗚咽：「疼……」  
他聽到男人軟糯的聲音，倍感不適，胳臂上浮現一顆顆敏感的顆粒，無奈的拿回羹匙，粗魯的重新端起瓷碗，溫柔的吹著滾燙的米粥，遞到男人唇邊。  
別彆扭扭的躲閃著男人毫不遮掩放肆的目光：「好、好了，那你別看著我，感覺怪怪的。」  
「疼……」  
這句話簡直是喬伊斯目前的命脈，原本的底氣頓時煙消雲散，聽到男人的哀嚎聲，他的眉梢猛地抽疼，凶巴巴的說道：「好了好了！都隨你！你想怎麼樣都可以！」  
喬伊斯打著疲憊的呵欠，眼底浮現憔悴的黑眼圈，到達基地的一周內，澤萊修總是以著不同借口，要求他進行輔助治療，往往按摩按摩著，男人不知不覺就有了性質，害得他身上的痕跡還未消褪又重新覆蓋。思緒間一碗粥很快的喂完了，看著掃動著尾巴心情十分愉悅的高貴帝王，他很懷疑帝王是不是早已被一隻蠢犬掉包。  
用紙巾擦拭著男人唇角的粥水，因大病初癒，身體還未調養好，端著瓷碗過久，手臂漸漸酸疼，另只手中端著的碗漸漸傾斜，聽到門外突如其來的響聲，嚇得身子一抖，不自不覺間灑到潔淨的被子上。  
只能在實驗所內使用的通訊器，彈出半透明窗口，裡面的人一臉恭敬的說道：「感染病毒的藥劑已研發成功，請您去檢驗。」  
「辛苦你們了。」男人對面喬伊斯時偽裝出的溫文爾雅，在面對其他人時，頓時暴露出傲視群雄的王者氣勢。  
喬伊斯舔著乾澀的下唇，不停用著紙巾擦拭著，被碗底殘留的粥水染濕的g單，絲毫沒關心男人的對話。  
「要一起去嗎？」澤萊修詢問道。  
「可是，會不會不符合規定？」  
「有我在，不過你先把這件衣服換上吧！」  
他看著澤萊修手中的衣服，疑惑的問道：「嗯？」  
「為了避免細菌感染和間諜獲取機密，進入研究所的人，都要更換上專屬的服裝。」男人雖然在解答著喬伊斯的問題，但炙熱的目光，彷彿已經剝光他身上的衣服，狠狠施行的侵犯。  
喬伊斯撓著側臉，想要接過男人手中的衣服，進入到更衣室更換，卻被男人反壓制牆角處。  
「放開！我不去了……」  
澤萊修感到身下人劇烈的掙扎，臉色一沉，嚴苛的呵斥道：「閉嘴！身為上將怎可以出爾反爾！」  
喬伊斯一時間被男人的氣勢鎮住，呆呆的站在原地，任由男人逾矩的手指靈活遊走於他的身體，「這件衣服穿上的步驟極為繁瑣，所以還是讓我來幫助你。」澤萊修一本正經的平穩說道，但眼中濃濃的興奮出賣了他。  
喬伊斯胸前敏感的柔軟被雙指狎暱的揉捏著，瞬間回過神來，羞憤的看著不懷好意的男人，嗓音嘶啞的怒吼道：「不用了……我自己可以！」  
奮力的扭動掙扎著，卻被男人輕而易舉的按在原地，原本所穿的衣服，一片狼藉的躺在地上，腰間金色的腰帶被靈活的解開，感受到溫熱的手掌摩挲著腰間，陣陣酥癢感蔓延全身。  
分明是用著借口，正大光明的毛手毛腳。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，一言不發，赤裸的背脊緊貼著牆壁，陣陣涼意蔓延全身，輕顫著突然停止掙扎，炯亮的雙眸瞪著澤萊修，指尖輕顫攥緊拳頭，指甲陷入掌心內，印下月牙形的血痕。  
澤萊修見自己欺負的太狠，把愛人惹生氣，立刻停止狎暱的動作，怯懦討好的問道：「生氣了？」  
「……」  
「別生氣了。」  
「哼……」  
喬伊斯狠狠的拍開手腕的狼爪子，氣的手指顫抖拿起衣服，緩緩穿上。銀色的金屬外衣極為合身，腿上金色的紐扣，因走動會發出清脆的聲響，鐵質的頭盔掩蓋英氣勃勃的俊臉，炯亮的雙眸透過頭盔內的透視屏望著周圍。  
「很合適，好像把這樣的你，鎖在屋子裡面不給別人看。」  
「閉嘴。」雖然早就習慣男人的下流話，他還是反射性的粗聲粗氣、訓斥道。  
「書上說的果然沒錯，先動心的那個人，在愛情中總是處於弱勢方。」  
喬伊斯看著男人狂妄自大的模樣，在看著頸窩處密密麻麻的噬吻痕跡，咬牙切齒的說道：「到底是誰處於弱勢方啊！強詞奪理……」  
「你別忘記，之前你可不敢用現在這副失禮的語氣和我對話，而你近期如此放肆，甚至還敢對我動手。」澤萊修頓了頓又道：「不過我很開心，你卸下心防，忘記我們之間的地位差距，像是普通的情侶一樣。」  
「……」喬伊斯突然沉默的站在原地，思考一下，正如男人說的這樣。不知何時，他不再恐懼對方，似乎篤定不管他如何對待眼前的男人，男人都不會處罰他，漸漸他也更加得寸進尺，愈發無禮。  
與男人正在一起的時間，就如慢性毒藥，一點點侵蝕他的生活習慣，令他已經習慣與男人在一起的日子。  
「先去地下一層檢驗藥劑，至於這個問題答案，你可以慢慢想，我最不缺的就是耐心。」  
喬伊斯鬆了一口氣，或許正是因為澤萊修懂得適當給予他空間，他才會不知不覺習慣了他。跟在男人身後走出房間，坐著升降器來到地下十五層。走出升降機，牆壁斑駁顯得古老破舊，周圍佇立著透明的玻璃器皿，碧綠色的化學藥劑中浸泡著各式各樣的生物樣品，牆上掛著的屏幕上，不停閃動著起伏線條。  
他和男人並排走著，雙眸盯著澤萊修臀間掃動的尾巴，蠢蠢欲動的手指猛地抓住，看到男人疑惑的目光，他輕咳一聲，掩飾的說道：「那裡有些髒，我擦一擦。」  
話剛說完，男人激烈的親吻頓時襲來，雙手努力的掙扎，卻被對方毫不留情的按在牆壁上，臉頰紅潤，羞憤的發出的抗議聲，卻發出甜膩無力的呻吟聲。  
有氣無力的呵斥如同情人間的嬌嗔，「幹嘛這樣！」  
「尾巴是獸型的敏感帶……被Omega握著尾巴，就相當於被暗示著要……」澤萊修被訓，感到十分冤枉。  
「打住！趕緊去看藥劑！」喬伊斯抿著唇，單手摀住男人的唇。  
感受到掌心下濕熱滑膩的觸感，他戰戰兢兢的猛地把手撤回，滿臉羞紅的吼道：「住口！」  
「噓……」  
感受到周圍走動悄悄偷窺的異樣目光，將剩下的話語吞回口中，看著男人若無其事的刮開感應卡，進入到實驗室的內部。  
一旁出現的醫療人員，身穿白色制服拿著報表，仔細的核對數據，開啟檢查機，將艙門開啟……  
突然被俯身的男人逼到牆角，坐在激光體檢機內，聽到一旁的男人說道：「檢查腦袋裡的芯片，如何……」  
喬伊斯手指摸著額頭，近期的繁忙差些將腦袋裡的芯片忘記。回想起神父那張陰險的面孔，心中泛起不好的感覺，感到陣陣溫暖，看著機械手臂不斷挪動著，仔細檢查他身上的具體問題。  
「芯片暫時停止，身體各項指標正常，並無異樣。」一旁的工作人員恭敬的彎腰，像帝王稟告著。  
「屏蔽器。」  
「我們馬上為上將大人佩戴。」  
喬伊斯頸間又重新的戴上吊墜，冰冷的屏蔽器緊貼著肌膚，讓他不適的提起至衣服外，金屬外衣阻隔微弱的氣味。  
「我不和你進去了，我在這裡等你。」他突然開口說道。  
不知道自己的身體什麼時候會被操控著，要是在這麼重要的時刻，自己被神父遠程操控，毀掉珍貴的藥劑，並且就算沒有控制身體，要是被神父透過他著雙眼，看到藥劑的配方也是極壞的後果。思來想去，他還是決定坐在這裡，等待男人解決問題。  
澤萊修看著一臉嚴肅的喬伊斯，也不強迫，「等煩了，四處轉一轉。」  
「好，我在這裡等你回來。」  
喬伊斯看著男人的身影消失在金屬自動門，舔著乾澀的下唇。真奇怪，神父居然在他們和公主戰鬥的時候，沒有操縱他攻擊澤萊修。或許，還有一個可能，神父根本不是公主聯盟中的一員。  
  
第38章 第三十八章 軍區（三）  
  
喬伊斯坐了一會，看著面前空蕩蕩的走廊，無聊的站起四處張望著，湊近玻璃器皿不斷湧起的氣泡，裡面的生物樣本不斷飄浮著，端詳凝視著宛如睡眠中的動物，不禁有些好奇的手指彎曲，輕輕叩敲光滑壁面。  
「您無聊時使用這個，可以消磨時間。」  
突如其來的聲音讓喬伊斯從幼稚的樂趣中回神，他看著女性Alpha溫柔的笑容，有些緊張的接過她手中的小型電波顯示器。看著對方漸漸走遠，他倚在牆上，閒來無事打開屏幕，搜索著全宇宙的信號。  
屏幕閃爍幾秒，漆黑的屏幕浮現出新聞播報平台，主播正一臉嚴肅滔滔不絕的解說著，此刻帝國此刻的岸谷之變。因調撥的頻率電波為其他星球，所以主播持著流利優美的語言，喬伊斯根本聽不懂。好在機器內部設有，可更改設定語言，他指尖輕觸屏幕，將語言系統所在地更改為地星。  
因主播在其他星球，所以並不懼怕地星的勢力範圍，大膽的解說著帝國目前的狀態，甚至下方還彈出小框，聲稱有獨家拍攝的絕密資料。  
「大家都知道，地星向來所有動向是被帝國管理，而帝王澤萊修突然消失，這真的就如當局政府所對外發佈的消息？澤萊修不幸感染病毒已經故去？」  
主播頓了頓，又將背景觸摸板上的圖片放大，繼續梳理著可疑點：「可我並不這麼認為，我認為這是一個有組織有預謀的陷阱，原因一帝國現任領導者，至今沒有發佈澤萊修感染的圖片，原因二，澤萊修當年所斬殺叛逆者的果決與暴戾程度，至今無人敢挑戰，如此令人膽戰心驚的男人，又怎麼會被螞蟻啃食，劃上人生的句號？由此可見！這很有可能是澤萊修聯合當局政府在下的一盤棋。」  
「至於下這盤棋的原因，我們首先來看邦聯與帝國之間的一觸即發的形式。」主播轉換背景板，浮現蓓黛的照片與詳細資料，繼續滔滔不絕的又講道：「此公主可是屬於溫室中的花朵，面對著兇惡危險的邦聯與赤裸裸的軍隊政權，她真的能成功嗎？我看未必……」  
喬伊斯站的雙腿有些發麻，將顯示器裝到口袋裡，慢悠悠活動著雙腿，緩慢挪到竹椅旁，坐下後端著桌面上備著的餅乾，一邊嚼著一邊將顯示器重新取出，放在桌面上。  
「請大家耐心稍等，現在為大家轉播帝國周邊的現場報道。」  
他撕碎麵包屑，慢悠悠的吃著。雖然這個主播某些地方猜的不對，但是大體方向他說的並沒有錯，喝著茶水靜靜等待著帝國與邦聯臨界區的報道。猜測著他在研究所的一周內，帝國有著什麼變化。  
「好！視頻裡地點是位於帝國的中央繁華區，而右側視頻上顯示的則是帝國的貧民窟，貧民窟是帝國多年來一直想要解決的問題，但是因人口密集大，國內資金有限等原因，將貧民窟改善的計劃暫時擱淺，但帝國更換新任領導者，則將原本暫時的擱淺的計劃，無限期的推遲，並且將貧民窟居民縮小行動範圍，補貼金也被臨時叫停。」  
他抿著唇，捏著餅乾的指尖用力到泛青，牙齒狠狠的咬碎餅乾……  
看來取消補貼金是很多軍區領袖，翹首以待的決定，他曾經住在貧民窟，自然知道那裡很多人，每個月只能靠著補貼金維持生活，可是現在失去了經濟來源，處於飢餓狀態的居民早晚會崩潰。  
顯示器的主播繼續解讀著：「貧民窟居民爆發性的群體抗議，則被政府驅趕，頑固者被抓捕入獄，帝國蠻橫的暫時解決眼前的危機，但之後？永遠？這一切都是未知數，或許大家在納悶，我今天的解讀地星，有什麼意義？據傳言說，澤萊修並沒有死亡！而是虎視眈眈的望著邦聯，準備下一步擴展勢力範圍，而邦聯中最強的雷國，會成為它下手的第一個對象。」  
喬伊斯又倒了杯茶水，一飲而盡。接下來就是主播呼籲大家警惕帝國這個危險的存在，小心自家星球被勢力範圍越來越大恐怖男人吞併，因為他們星球的鄰星之一就是地星。  
不知不覺，時間過了好久，他活動著酸疼的手腕，關閉顯示器裝在口袋裡，猛地站起時，被不知何時站在身後的澤萊修嚇了一跳。  
「好奇嗎？我下一步的動作？」男人促狹的一笑。  
喬伊斯狐疑掃視著澤萊修，驚訝的反問，「你該不會真的想要吞併鄰星？」  
「本來沒有那個打算，不過聽他說起來，這真是個不錯的建議。」  
「你接下來的計劃到底是什麼？」他拍開環住他頸部的雙臂，凶巴巴的問道。  
澤萊修在喬伊斯的耳邊低沉說道，宛如情人間的呢喃：「壟斷帝國周圍貿易經濟，暫停供給資源，進一步瓦解緊張的資金鏈，適當鼓動不滿者，四處遊行抗議，而他們手握著空殼，沒有實權與金錢在手，每個人都自顧自的關心自己所獲取的利益，看似牢固的同盟輕鬆可化解。」  
溫熱的呼吸噴在耳廓，臉頰泛紅，腦海頓時明白男人的策略，等到帝國經濟瀕臨崩潰時，每一個以為能撈到油水的人，變得焦頭爛額，握著燙手山芋，不捨得放下的利潤，又擔心反噬。這時在澤萊修輕鬆的襲擊叛黨，重登帝位短短幾個月令經濟復甦，不僅獲得民心，還讓民眾對男人的管理帝國的手段，更有信心。  
但是他又想到另外一個威脅，「可是邦聯那邊。」  
「他們只想著可以操作蓓黛為間諜，卻沒想到，既然他們可以做到的事情，帝國又怎麼不會在暗中培養呢？」  
喬伊斯抿著唇，迅速回想著邦聯內的五個國家，第一位實力最強的則是對他們發動攻擊的雷國，第二位則是明國，第三位與第四位實力相當，分別是風國與神國，而最有可能被帝國所操控的則是第五位南國。南國原本就是一個不起眼的小國家，位於邦聯的南部，曾經與其他的小國家一起被邦聯統治更改為城市，但後期不知不覺實力變強，強硬的加入邦聯之中成為南國。  
雖然男人看似慌亂的動作，但可以將帝國內可以移動的資源全部提取轉移，卻每一步都精準的施行，喬伊斯冷著臉說道：「你該不會一開始就是這個打算吧？」  
「還記得，我對你說過的話嗎？我極有耐心，我可以花費數百年的時間培育附屬國，如果不是他們匆忙提前發動攻擊，我也並不打算這時施行計劃，既然這樣他們耐不住寂寞，我只能乖乖配合他們疏密滿是漏洞的計劃。」  
朝後躲避著男人不斷逼近的動作，直到被逼入狹窄的角落中，感受到靈活的手指順著縫隙，鑽入頭盔內部粗魯磨蹭著下唇，他抗議的想要出聲，唇微微開啟，兇猛的手指長驅而入。柔軟的舌頭被狎暱褻玩著，濕潤的雙瞳羞怒的瞪著男人，困難的吞嚥著分泌出的津液，脆弱的喉結不斷的滾動，極為性感。  
「唔唔唔……」有人……  
「正是因為我可以看透人心，所以百年來從未有人敢挑戰我的權威，一周時間已將貧民窟激發民怒，接下來就會爆發大規模的各區內的遊行抗議，這個時間將武器系統升級，帝國內的機甲全部被鎖定，無法行動，唯一所擔心的就是邦聯的武器裝備。」與嚴肅的模樣相反，手上粗魯的動作未停，享受著被柔軟溫熱口腔包裹的觸感。另只手指鑽入盔甲內部，隔著單薄的布料，雙指夾弄著充血的紅豆，空氣中飄散著的濃郁Omega氣味，更加刺激他的嗜虐性。  
慘遭蹂躪的他，無比痛恨當時心軟之舉……  
澤萊修瞄著牆角閃爍的監控器，想到對面正有監控人員一起觀看著喬伊斯誘人的表情，他臉色陰霾，獨佔欲作祟，嚴嚴實實的遮掩住他的面孔，手指撤離整理著凌亂的內衫。  
喬伊斯臉頰紅潤，無力癱軟的倒在椅子上，金色的盔甲上泛著水跡，凌亂的髮絲狼狽的黏膩在額頭上，雙手粗魯的扯下密閉的頭盔，困難的大口喘息著，想到來這裡的目的，「居、居……民怎麼樣了？」  
男人看著頭盔，執拗的又帶回喬伊斯的頭上，「全部進行恢復，二十四小時之內藥物可將被感染者病毒殲滅。」  
「好了，說到這裡就可以了，我被人監視……」喬伊斯想到腦內的芯片，頹廢的倚靠在男人身上，有氣無力的說道。  
「那些人我自然不放在眼裡，就算我把所有的一切都告訴他們，他們也無力回轉，因為他們在決定用那個理由通緝我時，就已經注定要失敗。」  
喬伊斯不得不承認，「你真是個可怕的敵人。」  
「可是我永遠都不會攻擊你。」澤萊修啄吻著他的臉頰說道。  
  
第39章 第三十九章 契約（一）  
  
他凶巴巴的推開頸側蠕動的頭顱，低啞的不滿道：「你明明現在就在攻擊我，滾開……煩死了。」  
「頭還疼嗎？」男人被推開又一次湊過去，雙手輕柔的揉按著喬伊斯的眉梢。  
喬伊斯推著澤萊修的胳膊，推了幾下看著對方穩穩的坐在原地，十分挫敗的回答：「還好，最近都沒有異常感覺，也並沒有被操控。」只是，因為突發事件，原本四天能取出的芯片，暫時要在大腦裡呆一會了。  
「我們就這樣等著，他們一步步踏入陷阱中嗎？這麼輕鬆就解決，總是感覺放心不下。」他手指攥著澤萊修的袖口，不安的皺眉。  
「很簡單，相信我就好。」  
喬伊斯還想著說些什麼，卻被男人輕鬆的抱起，一路扭動掙扎，卻被牢牢的禁錮，坐著升降機回到房間裡，身體一輕，失重呈弧形的被拋到床上。  
他迷迷糊糊中雙手被結結實實的用絲帶捆好，看著男人熟練的將他捆在床頭，羞憤的怒吼：「你、你……你要幹嘛！放開我！住口啊！混蛋……這種時候你還想著這些事情，等、等，那裡別……恩、恩唔……」  
他羞憤的感受到那個羞恥的部位上，覆蓋著溫熱的手掌，引得他後腰陣陣無力的酥軟。雙腕努力的掙扎著，用著特殊綁法與特別結實材質的絲帶，讓他一時間無法掙脫，激烈的動作下，臉頰酡紅像是成熟的蘋果般。  
澤萊修看著心裡癢癢的，按捺住即將要把喬伊斯撲倒的慾望，收斂不正經的狎暱，威嚴睨視著他冷聲訓斥：「你是打算違背帝王命令嗎？上將先生。」  
正在掙扎著的喬伊斯聽到命令兩字，像是被握住了命脈，炯亮的雙眸中浮滿困惑，狐疑的打量著坐在他腹上的男人，英氣勃勃的俊臉浮現嚴肅。  
作為上將從小他的教育就是服從命令，但是這種情況下的命令，怎麼看也不是什麼好事，但是澤萊修又是這副嚴肅的模樣，難道說是真的有什麼難言之隱的機密，需要單獨的告訴他？  
他思索一會：「命令？這算哪門子命令？哪有為老不尊的帝王，對忠心耿耿的部下做著這樣的舉動！」  
「你該不會忘記之前簽下的契約了吧？」  
他看著澤萊修慢條斯理的拿出，胸前口袋裡對折的契約，他瞬間回想起，曾經在機甲內部，匆忙間沒有顧得上看，急急忙忙簽下的契約！看著不懷好意的澤萊修，他敏銳感到一股不好的預感，背脊發寒，雙腿亂踢著掙扎，身上的鎧甲發出陣陣清脆的聲響。  
喬伊斯氣喘吁吁地扭動半天，體力全無。澤萊修輕鬆地將喬伊斯按在身下，雙手按著他的肩膀，看著氣憤的俊臉繃緊的肌膚，男人愜意的瞇著狹長的鳳眸，手中的契約夾著衣角，輕輕鬆鬆的抖開。  
喬伊斯定睛一看，看到上面羞恥淫。蕩的條款，他瞬間耳廓鮮紅欲滴，一時間緊張的說話磕磕巴巴的，「你、你……這個不算數！」  
「帝王將無條件的賞賜給喬伊斯上將的寶貴精華，作為賞賜品喬伊斯無權擅自拒絕。」  
他抿著唇，瞪著炯亮的雙眸，果然他就是不應該相信澤萊修有什麼正經的需求！條約上密密麻麻的，全是不利於他的不堪入目的羞恥條約。  
「哦？你還記得帝國軍區人員制度第一條嗎？」  
「……」  
男人捏著他的腹部，催促道：「說。」  
喬伊斯背挺直，反射性的念出倒背如流的制度：「第一條，必須遵守承諾，嚴格完成帝國所分配的任務。」  
「沒忘就好，還愣著做什麼，還不快按照契約上面的來執行。」  
「可是……」  
「這是命令。」澤萊修不知從哪裡快速拿出一件嶄新的軍服，丟到喬伊斯的面前，「穿上它。」  
作為從小被催眠式培養的教育，讓喬伊斯無法反抗男人的命令，拳頭攥得緊緊地，還是屈辱的催著頭，鬆開手指抿著唇，難為情的坐起來，磨磨蹭蹭的單手背後抓著衣角，另只手緩慢的拿起軍服，金色的盔甲未脫，直接的將衣服套在外面。敷衍的穿衣當然引來澤萊修的不滿，男人隔著盔甲狎暱的玩弄著胸前敏感的紅豆，貪婪的看著喬伊斯酡紅誘人的表情。  
「盔甲脫下去。」  
喬伊斯躲開男人的狼爪子，忍耐的迅速脫下全身的盔甲，將頭盔丟棄在床下，背對著澤萊修，用力的扯下內衫，瞬間赤。裸的背部感受到從身後發射出的火熱目光。冰冷的指尖，遊走於凹陷處，酥麻感猶如微弱的電流擊打著敏感部位，瑟縮的朝前傾去，卻被身後的雙手被緊緊抱入懷中。  
「我……我沒有辦法穿衣服了！」喬伊斯抗議的說道。  
「好想親你。」  
喬伊斯被按在牆角，無辜的承受著男人的凶狠的噬吻，濕滑的觸感遊走於胸膛，感受到牙齒摩擦肌膚時的痛感，皺眉想要躲避，奈何男人的力氣過大，無法逃離被迫承受著吸吮，白皙的皮膚很快浮現曖昧的紅腫痕跡。  
尖銳的痛感，刺激著身體陣陣顫慄，燥熱的軀體對氣味突然格外敏感，渾濁的空氣中充溢的雄性氣味，甘甜散發著濃郁香氣，身體不可自拔的陷入愉悅的本能中，柔軟的羞恥部位，緩緩滲出粘稠的透明腸液。  
羞憤的感受到身後濕潤的觸感，筆直雙腿緊緊合著，想要隱藏著羞恥的證據。腿根的嫩肉互相摩擦，昂揚微微挺立，縮著後背想要隱藏隆起的弧度。  
「你到底要不要按照契約上執行。」  
「自己穿上上衣。」男人埋在他的頸窩處，含糊不清的說道。  
喬伊斯扯過衣服，焦急的想要穿上，往常習慣的布料，此刻穿上身上卻倍感酥。癢，難耐的摩擦著壁面，手指困難的想要解開紐扣，卻被男人輕輕抓住。  
「鬆開，好難受，好癢好難受。」  
喬伊斯被細微的酥。癢感刺激的痛苦的掙扎著，呼吸凌亂且無力，額頭沁出焦急的汗珠，難過的仰著頭，痛苦的劇烈扭動著腰桿。  
「最新型研發的按摩制服，對於分泌出的液體數量，會發出不等程度的電流，放心不會對身體有害，只是會刺激你的穴道，讓身體不會疲乏，省去之後幾日的酸疼感，我是不是很體貼。」  
喬伊斯根本顧不得反駁男人，羞恥部位滲出的粘液愈來愈多，上衣加強的電流更加刺激他湧入動情的液體，簡直如同惡性循環般，因電流刺激分泌，分泌會令電流加大幅度。  
指尖陷入男人的雙臂中，下身的底褲被男人撕扯開，筆直的雙腿連同昂揚起立的碩大一同暴露在空氣中，嫩色稚嫩的器官，保持著童貞的顏色，此刻流出粘稠愉快的液體。羞恥部位滲出的液體順著腿部的輪廓流淌而下，透明液體包裹著溫熱肌膚，在陽光下泛著亮晶晶充滿色。情的光澤。  
「這麼舒服嗎？流出來這麼多。」男人挑起一縷透明液體，放到喬伊斯的面前，愉悅的問道。  
喬伊斯倍感羞恥的看著男人手中的粘液，劇烈的搖晃著腦袋，想要否認這窘迫的情景。腳踝被輕輕的握住，手腕失去桎梏，雙手顫抖的立即想將身上的軍服褪下，指尖剛觸碰到金色的紐扣。  
澤萊修威脅的說道：「契約上可是說，若是擅自中斷視為失敗，一切需要重新來過，懲罰加倍。」  
他悻悻的收回手指，憤怒的喝道：「你、你……啊恩……不、不要……停止啊！」  
腿部很快被包裹上同樣材質的褲子，只是穿上一股巨大的快感瘋狂的襲來，令他虛弱的無法站穩，雙手勉強的扶著男人，不讓自己狼狽的跌坐在地上。  
「不要停止？上將先生的要求，我一定滿足。」澤萊修故意曲解喬伊斯斷斷續續的話語，粗魯的隔著布料，蹂躪著凸起的輪廓。  
「無恥……」  
瘋狂襲來的快感將他整個人淹沒，面上浮滿迷亂之色，身體劇烈的顫動，背猛地挺直，瀉出白濁液體，癱軟的身體無力的跪坐在地面上……  
努力喘息著，突然身體被用力的提起，兩個人雙雙倒在床上。他狼狽的在男人懷中，枕著硬邦邦的胸膛，充斥耳膜的是澤萊修沉穩的心跳聲，疲憊的打著呵欠，因為剛剛發洩過，懶洋洋的還沉浸在餘韻中。滿足的身體並沒有激發衣服電流系統，他此刻舒服的昏昏欲睡，臉頰陣陣炙熱，像是只饜足的夜貓，上次給男人短暫的安慰，臉頰輕柔的蹭著掌心。  
「啊嗚……」喬伊斯單手捂唇，闔上雙眸。經過電流的折磨，結束歡愛後感到極其舒服，雙手抱著男人的腰部，呼吸漸漸平穩。  
突然鼻翼被男人按住，雙手掙扎著扯開，大口的喘息，逃離窒息的痛楚。  
「你該不會以為，這麼簡單就完事了？」澤萊修冷聲說道。  
他不滿的轉移位置，想要挪到後方休息，卻被男人狠狠的按倒，嗡動的雙唇與猙獰的器官只相隔一層單薄的布料，他一臉驚恐的看著巨物，回想起之前慘痛的經歷，這一次說什麼也不肯張開唇，緊闔著唇劇烈的搖頭，表示出誓死不從的決心！  
澤萊修撫摸著他的頭頂，手指圈弄著髮絲，「搖頭是表示不喜歡的意思嗎？」  
喬伊斯不停點頭，雙唇還是緊緊的合著，炯亮的雙眸警惕的盯著男人。當然是不喜歡，上一次之後，唇角裂開，幾天之內都隱隱疼痛！  
突然身體位置被調換，整個世界天旋地轉，喬伊斯迷迷糊糊的坐在男人的腰腹間，粘液染濕軍服布料，羞恥部位僅隔著兩層單薄布料，感受著可怕器官的溫度。根據多次慘痛的經歷，面對這種窘境，他不敢劇烈掙扎，生怕不經意的扭動反倒刺激澤萊修的狼性。  
  
第40章 第四十章 契約（二）  
  
柔軟的長尾從縫隙鑽入，頂端的絨毛被液體染濕，搖搖晃晃的摩擦著凹陷處嫩。喬伊斯渾身一軟，咬緊下唇，發出細微如蚊吶般的嗚咽，臉頰紅潤，熱汗順著額角緩緩淌下。被軍服包裹的身子顯得挺拔莊嚴，不斷劇烈起伏的胸膛前掛著的金色勳章，象徵著帝國的榮耀與賞賜！映襯著恍惚迷離的人充滿著禁慾色情。  
好、好痛苦，思維變得十分混沌，自己變得好奇怪，像是被丟進溫水中的青蛙，隨著水溫加熱他無力的被煮熟一般。  
喬伊斯筆直雙腿充滿色情意味，無力的大大分開，騎坐在好整以暇的帝王身上。長尾與炙熱猙獰的器官兩種折磨，挑撥他的感官並惡趣味的不給予他滿足，每一次柔軟的皮毛撩撥著他的腿根處，就會引起無限的酥麻感，讓他情不自禁的戰慄著。  
唔…… 他的眼眶有些發紅，眼角滲出濕漉漉的鹹澀液體，凌亂的髮梢被男人握在手中我把玩著。想要得到些什麼，卻如何也無法得到……  
敞開的雙腿暴露出，被前端染濕而滲出透明的曖昧液體的布料水跡，想要逃離這無法容忍的褻玩困境，卻男人的雙手緊緊握住腰桿，徹徹底底限制他的行動自由，被迫的感受著痛苦的煎熬。  
「自己滿足就不管了？真自私。」澤萊修手掌緩緩下移，手指隔著布料握住脆弱的昂揚。  
喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，薄繭摩擦著柔軟的器官，原本消退的慾望在熟練的動作下，再次被勾起，衣服傳來陣陣酥麻的電流，羞恥部位湧出液體，染濕臀部的布料。  
酥癢感下，他難過的想要從男人身上下來，狼狽的緩緩坐起，雙手勉強支撐著身體，卻被澤萊修猛地拉扯動作，失去重心，狼狽的重重坐下。  
分泌液體的甬道極為柔軟，坐下時順暢的隔著布料吞下炙熱的巨物，敏感的內壁被布料摩擦著，不舒服的皺眉，想要反抗拒絕，但出口的都是曖昧無力的呻吟。被迅速勾起的情慾，身上的軍服加大電流幅度，充滿懲罰意味尖銳刺痛感，反倒刺激了本能感官，神經中樞都能感到美妙的快感。  
澤萊修身上強大的氣味，宛如烈性春藥一般，讓他昏昏沉沉的被慾望支配著身體，被動的吞下那猙獰炙熱的器官，他雙手無力的拉扯著澤萊修的前襟。  
看著好整以暇穿著整齊上衣的男人，而自己狼狽不堪的模樣，濃重的羞恥感讓他更加變得敏感，每一次不小心的挪動，讓甬道裡的布料摩擦著內壁，就會引出連綿不斷的愛液。  
「唔……啊……放、放開我，夠了吧……」話語中充溢著濃濃哀求意味，可憐的皺著眉。 「如果你能起來的話。」澤萊修壓制著想要兇猛貫穿的本能，促狹的說道。  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修禁錮他的雙手撤離，他擦拭著額頭上的汗水，抿著唇隱忍著未出口的輕吟，緩慢一點點抬高腰部。細緻的甬道戀戀不捨的吐出吞下的碩大，透明的液體染濕交媾之處，粗糙的布料摩擦著脆弱的內壁陣陣如荊棘刺痛，快感如潮水般兇猛湧來，即將將他淹沒。  
雙手顫抖的抓著男人的前襟，汗水滑落至澤萊修精緻鎖骨上，彼此的髮絲親暱的交纏在一起，紅腫的凹陷處，困難的龜速逃離可怕的貫穿。鼻尖環繞的雄性氣味，大腦變得一片混沌，想要果斷的逃離，心一狠，猛地抽出……寂靜的房間內，突然向起的曖昧戀戀不捨的水聲，格外的清晰。  
抽離的瞬間，刺激到敏感部位，身子輕顫，癱軟的雙腿狼狽的掛在澤萊修的腰部。身子上痛苦的折磨，讓他難過的隔著布料撓著發癢部位，失去冷靜的狼狽求饒：「結束吧……契約下次……恩唔、唔啊……停、停下來……」  
巨物毫不留情的狠狠貫穿柔軟的甬道，兇猛的狠狠撞擊著敏感點，與男人愜意好整以暇相比，他一臉驚慌無措的默默承受著猛烈的撞擊，隔著粗糙的布料令歡愛變得更加折磨，每次深入時無法頂到內部，卻又能刺激到每一個敏感點，不斷刺激卻不能滿足……  
「停下來？好啊……」 即將到達巔峰，又被強硬拉扯回地面，這一切讓處於被本能支配身體的喬伊斯，瀕臨崩潰的邊緣，他噙著淚珠，發出羞恥怯懦的聲音：「進入吧。」  
「進入什麼？說清楚些！剛剛還說不要，現在又要進入上將先生真是不好伺候呢！」澤萊修極為冷靜，語氣沉著平穩的苛責他含糊不清的話語，但銀瞳中充溢的濃濃吞噬慾望，唇角猙獰的弧度，令他齷蹉的惡趣味一覽無餘，想著身上的人撫摸著自己的美景。  
甘甜的氣味刺激混沌的大腦，身子怯怯的配合著男人的動作，但這樣的快感還遠遠不夠。耳畔粗重的呼吸聲，濕滑舔舐著耳垂的觸感，他躊躇吞嚥著津液，拉扯著黏貼肌膚的布料，在快感的驅使下終於鼓起勇氣。  
喬伊斯肌膚泛著緋紅，處於嚴重羞恥狀態，斷斷續續的說：「進、進入到我、我……內部……」  
「想要什麼進入到你的內部？上將先生在處理工作時，表達能力也如這般？我真為帝國的未來擔憂。」澤萊修冷著臉，狠狠的訓斥道。  
喬伊斯被狠狠的訓斥，委屈的抿著唇，噙著的淚珠無助的滾落。布料包裹著身體，電流猛烈地刺激，難過的扭動著腰桿，想要緩輕痛苦。  
處理工作的時候哪裡會遇到這種事情……該死的，可是身體又好難過，好痛苦！好想要釋放…… 他倍感屈辱的說道：「您的那個進入到我的內部。」  
「原來上將先生是想要我的大香腸狠狠插入你的脆弱的後穴內啊！」 他不敢看澤萊修，卻能想像對方輕蔑的目光，輕聲怯怯的說：「是、是的……」  
「你說什麼我沒有聽清，想要的話就大聲念出來！」 「我、我想要你的大、大……香腸，插、插入我的後穴……」喬伊斯緊緊閉著眼，磕磕巴巴的大聲吼道。  
「哦？那就自己動吧。」 喬伊斯之前性愛都迷迷糊糊的，只負責躺著就好，這次具有主導地位，一時間茫然的看著澤萊修，手足無措的歪頭：「唔？」  
澤萊修鼓勵的撫摸著他的臉頰，溫柔的指導著笨拙的愛人：「用嘴將它叼出來。」  
喬伊斯凝視著極近的布料，上面還沾有自己的粘液，屈辱的湊過去，潔白的牙齒輕輕咬著腰帶邊緣處，困難的將褲子拉鏈解開。敞開的瞬間炙熱的器官，毫無阻隔的拍擊在面部，看著猙獰的巨物眼中閃過一抹恐懼，湧出一股退怯。  
可是男人冷酷的命令絲毫不給他思考的機會，「坐上去。」 居然沒有穿內褲……  
他呆呆的任由著巨物在臉頰不斷戳弄著，驚恐的舔舐著乾澀的下唇。焦躁的渴求欲讓他難過的支撐著身體，半跪的坐在澤萊修的腰間，卻遲遲沒有感進行下一步動作。  
澤萊修血脈僨張，早就想將喬伊斯壓倒狠狠蹂躪的慾望決堤，腰部猛地上抬狠狠貫穿柔軟的甬道，享受著被細緻包裹的溫熱感。  
寬敞的床中央，春色旖旎，身穿軍服的上將正用著另一張口困難的吞嚥著巨物，動作一旦減慢，澤萊修則會報復性的停止動作。 「加快點，別偷工減料。」  
「唔……」喬伊斯淚水順著臉頰的輪廓蜿蜒而下，敏感的仰頭，性感的喉結滾動，吞嚥著津液，發出陣陣啜泣。  
噗嗤噗嗤的歡愛聲刺激他極為羞恥，緊繃的神經令每一個部位敏感度大大提升數倍。墮落又美妙的滋味，如同慢性自殺的毒藥般，雖然頭腦清晰的知曉應該停止，卻又無法自拔的深陷其中。  
一次又一次的強撐著疲憊的身體，不停貪婪的吞嚥著……  
澤萊修極為滿足，儘管這緩慢的速度對他極為煎熬，但是看著喬伊斯困難屈辱的模樣，卻無比興奮！他美味的愛人永遠不知道，這副羞恥怯懦的表情對於每一個Alpha誘惑力有多大，當然，他也不會讓別人有機會看到這個場景！  
「唔哈……已、已經不行了……沒有力、力氣……」  
喬伊斯被狠狠的按倒在床上，主導權轉換，男人激烈兇猛的不斷深入，狠狠貫穿空虛的甬道，內壁不斷緊縮著，包裹著炙熱的巨物。迷迷糊糊的感受到每一次被餵飽的快感，雙手顫動的抓緊床單。  
凶狠的撞擊令他的身體吃不消，狼狽的不斷搖頭想要躲避著，卻又被狠狠拉扯回身下，柔軟的尾巴模擬著巨物的動作，戳弄著前方稚嫩的昂揚。  
源源不斷的快感讓他大腦一片空白，唇角溢出津液。大大分開的雙腿被抬到男人的肩上，被強迫的垂頭，凝視著猙獰巨物不斷深入與抽出的動作，敏感的腸壁陣陣尖銳的痛感，臉頰緋紅，目光想要移開，卻被男人單手狠狠固定住頭部。  
緊緊闔眼阻隔極為羞恥的畫面，可是沉浸在黑暗中，感官變得更加敏銳。炙熱的摩擦感刺激著愛液源源不斷的流溢，染濕凌亂皺成一團的床單，嗅聞著壓迫性氣味，腰桿用力的扭動著，用著僅存的力氣配合男人的動作。  
激烈的快感猛地襲來，視野內的景物快速扭曲，急促的電流拍擊著背部，柔軟的內壁不斷縮緊，身子癱軟的倒在床上。  
炙熱的液體猛地射入深處，刺激著昂揚的稚嫩猛地射出白濁液體，他酡紅著臉，怯怯羞憤想要起身，奈何渾身一點力氣也沒有，只能心裡難過的捂著燙人的臉頰，難堪的想要忘記自己不知羞恥的表現。  
澤萊修溫柔的抱著喬伊斯，「你已經做得很不錯，能忍那麼久，Omega對於雄性本來就毫無抵抗力的。」  
  
第41章 第四十一章 拖延（一）  
  
喬伊斯聽到男人的安慰，遮掩臉頰的手緩緩下移，「唔……契約……」  
回想起那張害得他悲慘糟褻玩的契約，他氣的牙根癢癢的，拘謹的古板思維絲毫不敢回想起那一幕幕羞恥的情景，冷聲呵斥著：「拿來。」  
澤萊修慢悠悠的從口袋裡取出契約，倒是很信守承諾的任由他猛地搶走。  
他奪過男人手中的紙張，指尖顫抖，狠狠的撕碎，碎片灑在地面上，洩憤的踩著碎屑。大幅度的動作牽扯到紅腫的部位陣陣抽疼，突然腳下強烈的顫動著，地面不斷抬高，牆壁傳來砰砰的炮彈攻擊的聲音。  
喬伊斯眸中充溢著濃濃的驚慌，重心不穩的朝後倒下，被男人輕輕一攬，狼狽的躺在澤萊修的懷裡。粗魯的撞擊凹陷處，令他倒吸一口涼氣，臉色慘白的悶哼一聲，忍不住的伸手揉著腰部，緩解著劇烈疼痛。  
淡藍的保護系統籠罩在密閉性的空間內，地板迸裂實木由肉眼所能看到的速度，逐漸轉為銀色的金屬機械材質，身下的床也轉為軍綠色的操作椅子，面前浮現隱藏的鍵盤與操作窗口。窗口界面不斷滾動認證數據，機體高度逐漸提升，原本的房間霎時間更變為軍艦，脫離腳下高聳的建築物。  
喬伊斯坐在椅子上，感受到臀下源源不斷的流溢出，不屬於他的液白濁體。古板嚴肅的面上閃過一縷慌張，挺拔的上身被軍服緊緊包裹，略顯凌亂領口暴露密密麻麻的吻痕，上身的整齊凸顯下身的淫亂，他羞恥的雙手拉扯著下擺遮掩著柔軟的腿根。  
「褲子……褲子快點。」  
澤萊修冷哼一聲，好整以暇盯著愛人酡紅的臉頰，舔舐著指尖曖昧的白濁液體，用自己的外衣綁在他的腰間，遮掩住稚嫩粉紅的器官。  
像是被圍裙裹著，雖然還是涼颼颼的沒有安全感，但是微微阻隔男人的視線，穿上衣服喬伊斯羞恥感微微減退，皺眉擦拭著黏膩身上的汗水，「怎麼回事？」  
澤萊修三指彎曲，拇指食指比出槍型，隔著屏幕瞄準對面的機甲，優雅的薄唇吐露出擬聲詞，「彭……沉不住氣的人，往往是輸家。」  
啟動軍艦系統，迅速彈出兩個對話窗口——  
「一號軍艦準備就緒，隨時聽候指揮。」  
「二號軍艦準備就緒，等待分派命令。」  
「首要任務擒拿駕駛員，其次在不損害機甲性能的情況下，將機甲倉庫內作為研究裝備，分配給機動組迅速重新組裝更新性能。」澤萊修面無表情的下達命令。  
喬伊斯偷瞄著身旁的男人，與扮豬吃虎的笑靨不同，面對危機的時候，男人會十分沉著冷靜的下達命令。他都有些搞不懂，哪個性格的澤萊修是他所熟悉的人，回想起澤萊修曾經的問題，還是陣陣茫然，他自己也說不清楚對澤萊修的感覺，甚至一直在逃避這個問題。  
連記憶都沒有完全找回，又哪裡有心情想著這種事情，他逃避的想到，為自己找了一個完美的借口。  
「已設定預計軌道，爆破型武器瞄準攻擊目標，正在接近中。」  
「左面迎擊三台坦克，一台鎧甲機械，申請解除武力限制。」  
喬伊斯隔著屏幕，視野一片模糊，陣陣硝煙籠罩住整片大地。凝視著軍艦下方的龐然巨物，他不禁驚訝的攥緊操作桿。出現在這裡的這架機甲與他目前所有見過的機甲都不同，此機甲的高度十分驚人，大約計算是南與禁的兩倍。  
他手指敲擊著鍵盤，快速的發射導彈不斷的攻擊著機甲的外層表面，陣陣煙霧消散後，外殼泛著冰冷的光澤，沒有絲毫的傷損。他皺著眉抿著唇，加大火力繼續掃著，耀眼的火焰蔓延在周圍。  
澤萊修對此卻極為平靜，沉著的回復軍艦的請求：「允許解除武力限制。」  
喬伊斯正在專心對抗著機甲，突然感受到手背上捏揉的觸感，微微抬頭，疑惑的看著澤萊修。  
男人傾身呢喃道：「解除。」  
喬伊斯反射性的身子朝後傾，拉開與男人之間的距離，指尖快速的敲著鍵盤，迅速的解除二號軍艦的武力限定，解決一切之後。看到突然逼近飛至天空的機甲，反射性的操作著軍艦開啟保護盾，包裹著機體，迅速的閃過對方的攻擊。  
可是對方卻執著的不停的朝他襲來，濃厚的熱氣籠罩在軍艦周圍，喬伊斯學校只是學習過簡單的操作，甚至他這是第一次親自操縱機甲，緊靠著理論知識，很快被機甲凌厲的攻擊壓制住。  
一旁的澤萊修飛快的將軍艦的顯示形態，更換為可戰鬥模式，揮起機械手臂，凌厲的拳頭打擊著機甲的機體表面，火光四射，脫落的機體碎片飄散在空中，敲擊著軍艦機體發出鈍響。  
機甲單手撕裂空間，巨大的縫隙逐漸擴大，周圍的坦克被黑洞吸入數台，遠方的軍隊隨之而來，迅速的加入戰鬥之中，胡亂成一團。炙熱的太陽在黑洞引力下，變得黯淡無光，整個世界籠罩在黑暗之中。  
漆黑的天空，可以清晰的看到其他星球，彷彿身處在浩瀚無邊的宇宙中。駕駛著軍艦漂浮在空中，更改武器，軍艦此刻的形態只有單只機械手臂，僵硬的關節微微轉動，握著數據庫載入的機械狙擊槍，不停掃射著敵對方龐大的機體。粒子子彈擊中機甲外層爆裂的瞬間，火光四射極為耀眼。  
「這種情況，強硬捕獲巨型機甲難度好大，保險起見還是選擇擊毀比較穩妥。」喬伊斯皺著眉看著戰鬥力極高的機甲，他還是習慣於保守思維。  
澤萊修擦拭著他腿部滑落的液體，頭也未抬慢悠悠的說道：「拖延戰術，只需要慢慢等待。」  
「邦聯傀儡的武力支助嗎？」喬伊斯不自在的想要退後躲避男人的手掌，粗魯的動作引得脆弱的部位愈發疼痛，難過的瞇著眼睛，謹慎的盯著敵對方的任何行動。  
「真聰明！」澤萊修前傾身體啄吻著他的臉頰。  
他伸手拍開不正經的男人，嫌棄的擦拭著濕漉漉的觸感，撇著嘴埋怨道：「別亂親，好髒的……口水中好多細菌，不健康又容易引發疾病。」  
澤萊修臉色驀然變得陰森可怕，陰鷙的雙瞳凝視著喬伊斯，語氣微妙的反問：「你覺得我很髒？」  
「當然啊，口水裡面……嗚嗚嗚……」剛剛說完就被跋扈的男人俯身狠狠噬吻，澤萊修居高臨下睨視著喬伊斯，動作愈發猖狂，靈活的舌強硬的攪弄著他的口腔，仔細舔舐著每一個角落，宛如要將他狠狠吞噬一般。  
喬伊斯掙扎，手抵在對方的胸膛，硬邦邦的觸感，隔著單薄的內襯撫摸著肌肉無線，感受著充滿震撼力的肉體，微鄂的回想起昨晚的拷問刑法。端莊的俊臉此刻泛紅，炯炯有神的雙眸強悍的瞪著澤萊修。面上不甘示弱倔強的怒視男人，但手指微微的顫抖，出賣了他緊張的心情。  
他向來不諳歡愉，被男人挾制按倒無助的倒在椅子上，得知充滿恫嚇意味的眼神無用後，立即狠狠的咬破男人的舌尖，濃重的血腥味蔓延在口腔之中，無法閉合的雙唇發出陣陣嗚咽，曖昧的水聲不斷響起。惹人遐想的腿根不斷暴露在空氣之中，用力的掙扎著。瀕臨窒息邊緣才被戀戀不捨的男人鬆開桎梏，澤萊修陰沉的臉擦拭著舌尖的血珠，顯得格外陰森可怕。  
餘光瞄到機甲又一次朝他們攻擊過來，澤萊修毫不在意的微微轉移軌道痕跡，躲避攻擊，在減輕能源消耗的情況下精準躲避巨劍。他們所在的軍艦是作為能源供給的，攻擊力極弱，所以澤萊修根本沒有戰鬥意思，不停的躲避逗弄著面前發狂的機甲。  
「一號軍艦已經抓獲完好坦克一台，正放置備用倉庫中，轉移軌跡正在運行。」  
「二號軍艦成功完成任務，三號軍艦申請出倉。」  
還沉浸於被自己的Omega嫌棄的澤萊修瞇著眼睛，陰鬱的心情絲毫沒有因壓倒性的勝利興奮，雙眸深不可測，充溢著濃濃暴戾殺意，「三號軍艦駁回申請，最新指令，殲滅除機甲外所有戰鬥體。」  
喬伊斯擦拭著唇角的津液，呼吸凌亂的半跪在椅子上，修長的大腿一覽無餘，雙手撐在金屬擋板上，看著腳下慘烈的金屬碎片……潺潺流淌出的白濁液體染髒椅面。而一直對他們發動攻擊的機甲緊追不捨，攻擊越來越兇猛，似乎對方已經瘋狂到不管不顧自己的能量消耗。  
看到機甲逼近時，透明的操作艙的內部，不經意間瞟到敵方機甲操縱員熟悉的面孔，渾身的血液近乎被冷凍，不禁面上血色褪盡，不敢置信的說道：「雷吉……」  
  
第42章 第四十二章 拖延（二）  
  
澤萊修極為警惕的盯著敵方機艙內乳臭未乾的小雄性，雖然這種小朋友絲毫不對他造成威脅，但是看到愛人炙熱關切的看向陌生男人，心裡極為不滿。懾人的目光隔著玻璃打量著狠狠瞪著自己的少年。澤萊修毫不躲避直直盯著小雄性，隔著厚重的金屬牆壁，暴戾陰森的氣勢襲向雷吉諾德。直到見到機艙裡面的人，撇過臉去他才轉頭看向，執拗盯著少年的愛人。男人還沒從被愛人嫌棄的低落中脫離出，翹著掃動的尾巴明顯垂在臀間，陰鬱的撫摸著髮絲。  
喬伊斯被凜冽的目光狠狠的注視，感到無形的巨大壓力，回過神來，若無其事的抿著唇，掩蓋住背後陣陣發涼。搞不懂男人為什麼突然間很氣憤的模樣，而且雷吉怎麼會出現在這裡，又身為駕駛員……  
「等下，那個駕駛員我認識，可不可以讓我和他交流一下，這其中一定有些誤會，他怎麼會……不可能的，他一定不會是叛逆者的，你相信我好不好……」喬伊斯回想起一路上好友的幫助，要不是為了他，好友現在也只是在軍校上課的普通學生，十分愧疚之下，語無倫次的解釋道。  
「夠了！上將先生，我不管你們的關係是如何要好，請你別忘記！這裡的是戰場！」澤萊修尾巴垂著，耳朵豎立在髮絲間，壓制著即將爆發的怒火呵斥道。  
喬伊斯知道這裡是戰場，戰場是不會講人情的地方，只要觸及危險邊緣，就要不顧一切的抹殺，以避免斬草不除根的後果。可是要是讓他看著好友被澤萊修抓捕，最後被威脅逼供，得到資料後自然人也會被殺死。  
想到這裡，他低聲哀求道：「我願意做連帶責任，請您給我次機會。」  
澤萊修陰沉少頃冷哼一聲，俯視著喬伊斯一會，手指眷戀的摩擦著他的臉頰，狠狠收緊關節，凝視著清澄的雙眸，緩緩收回手不在言語。看著不斷襲來的攻擊，用力的推動操作桿，迎面而上不在躲避。  
喬伊斯驚慌的看著男人突然發動攻擊，軍艦的速度猛的加快，最前方的炮台一縷縷刺眼的光芒匯聚成型，巨大的粒子炮彈擊中對方外層的保護膜。  
一時間，黑夜如白晝一般，炙熱的烈火一閃而過。  
喬伊斯臉色瞬時慘白，時間彷彿凝滯於爆炸的一瞬間，漆黑的夜色中，由著微弱的火花，依稀可辨飄散在空中的碎片垃圾。雙手顫動的狠狠敲著側艙門，迅速的打開卻被男人狠狠的拉扯回來。艙門彭的一聲重重關上，阻隔艙外冰冷的氣流與危險的垃圾。  
「他還沒死。」  
他看著男人，停止激烈的掙扎，氣喘吁吁地問道：「確定？」  
「嗯。」澤萊修很冷淡的回復，強硬的將一旁面上籠罩著烏雲密佈的喬伊斯攬到懷裡。  
「對不起，剛剛是我太意氣用事，但是可不可以……」  
澤萊修打斷喬伊斯的請求，「不可以。」  
「但是……」  
「不可以。」澤萊修又說道：「你是想要靠著什麼身份和我提出請求？上將還是？」  
喬伊斯一時間無言，他其實聽到男人毫不猶豫的拒絕，絲絲縷縷的不可置信，隨後又是理智思考，他又不是澤萊修的任何親密人，只是彼此因為錯誤發生關係，互相簡單的解決本能的困擾。從始至終他都是這麼想的，但是不知不覺這種單純的關係變質，是或許他毫不猶豫替他擋住攻擊？還是在他難過時溫柔的安慰，明明他只是想跟在澤萊修身邊尋找記憶，搜集線索……  
可是現在卻讓自己更加茫然，還有絲絲縷縷的記憶殘留畫面，提醒著自己早已與澤萊修相識。他坐在男人的雙膝上，隔著布料感受到肌膚的溫熱，拱起的背部緊貼著男人的胸膛，急躁的心情漸漸平穩。  
現在可不是考慮這種事情的時候，喬伊斯又一次為自己的逃避找出借口。他緊張的摸著厚實的玻璃，在浩瀚寬闊的星空裡仔細尋找著機甲的痕跡，眼睛乾澀不敢眨動，生怕一秒間錯過好友的身影。  
雷吉……可千萬別出事……  
雷吉那猙獰陰沉的表情是他從未見過的，不知道好友遭遇過什麼。不過現在首要任務，是想辦法見到雷吉與他對話，好友的倔強勁他可是十分清楚，如果不老老實實說出機密的話，很有可能會將頭顱解剖，查看大腦……  
「嘶……」  
喬伊斯後腦傳來的痛楚，打斷他的思緒。倒吸了一口涼氣，單手捂著後腦，感受到利刃插入頭骨的痛感蔓延全身，冷汗染濕貼附在背脊的布料，皺著眉狼狽的虛弱的靠在澤萊修的身上。無力的瞇著眼睛，感受到痛感一點點的增強。  
澤萊修原本還在賭氣不理他，結果聽到越來越急促的呼吸。焦急的回過頭，擦拭著他額上的冷汗，「深呼吸，保持冷靜。」  
喬伊斯聽著澤萊修平穩的聲音，隨著男人的指揮節奏呼吸，漸漸好轉了許多，緊皺的眉頭漸漸出舒展開。頸間的芯片不斷急速閃爍著光芒，劇烈的搖晃著，幾秒後靜止在胸前，發出悶哼。  
他臉頰貼著澤萊修的頸間，聽著耳邊低沉悅耳的男聲，「頭又痛了？」  
「還好只是有些難受，不要緊。」  
澤萊修單手設置軍艦為自動駕駛模式，躲避著黑洞，雙手按揉著喬伊斯的眉梢，親吻著他的唇角，輕聲說道：「別逞強，等我們這次回去，就能為你取出芯片。」  
「好……可是雷吉真的沒有事情嗎？」  
「別再和我提別的男人。」澤萊修起身，髮梢垂在他的頸窩。男人不怒反笑，□了喬伊斯一眼，尖銳的目光讓氣氛頓時降至冰點。  
只是簡簡單單的幾個字，喬伊斯頓時警惕的沉默，放棄和男人溝通。手指抓著澤萊修的髮梢，抿著唇把玩著柔順的髮絲，但眼睛還是不停的掃視著漆黑的四周，尋覓著雷吉諾德的身影。  
頭頂彈出透明窗口，裡面身穿帝國軍服的兩人，恭敬的匯報著：「一號軍艦已經成功捕獲駕駛員，請求能源給予。」  
「二號軍艦已經成功捕獲機甲，為保持機甲的完整性，損失三台重機械武器炮。」  
澤萊修遮掩住喬伊斯雙腿，手指叩著桌面，面無表情的下達新的作戰計劃：「更改路線為C，隊形調整為B，全體回到帝國邊緣區，監視附屬國戰鬥。」  
「收到指令，立即執行。」  
「收到指令，立即執行。」  
喬伊斯看著視頻被切斷，低著頭想到雷吉已經被抓捕，他略微安心一點，至少好友沒有被捲入到黑洞或者太空垃圾擊中，變成屍骨無存飄散著太空中。感受到男人炙熱的目光，這次他自覺的敲擊著鍵盤，將能源補給限制更改為允許，同時更改線路為B線路，上面密密麻麻的字符不斷的滾動，只能看出來原本設定的程序，無法得知具體線路是哪裡，就算被陌生人操作著機甲，僅憑著代號也無法操作著地圖功能。  
一路上兩個人沉默著，澤萊修是吃味的生悶氣，而喬伊斯是擔心著雷吉諾德，此刻也沒有心情理男人。周圍陰暗的環境自從穿過太空隧道，漸漸變得明亮起來，腳下的金屬材質轉為透明，喬伊斯看著腳下濃密的雲朵下，隱約而見渺小的建築物，彷彿是漂浮在空中一般。  
巨大的軍艦將邊緣的貧民區天空遮擋住，下方的居民越來越多的聚集在下方，因為距離太遙遠，喬伊斯只能模模糊糊的看到人影在挪動著。雙手揉著眼睛困難的盯著下方，手腕被男人輕輕握住，拉扯開，還沒等他來得及抗議，鼻樑上就被戴上眼鏡。喬伊斯眼前自動浮現紅色的圓框，拉近距離，他看著貧民窟的居民手中拿著武器，正在和帝國的軍隊正在抗爭著，街道上隨處可見躺在地上受傷者。  
「他們……」  
「別擔心，他們已經來了。」  
喬伊斯的目光移向澤萊修望的位置，看著另一邊屬於邦聯的機甲標誌，大搖大擺的闖入到帝國之內，保護住居民的同時，對曾經被澤萊修管理的軍隊發起攻擊。雙方交戰極為激烈，但是軍艦上的澤萊修倒是懶洋洋的打著呵欠，像是沒有了骨頭的蛇一般，緊緊的纏著喬伊斯，毛茸茸的腦袋貼著他的頸窩，不停摩擦著……  
喬伊斯被壓得幾乎喘不過氣來，凶巴巴的拍著男人，「快起來，被人發現這副失禮的模樣，你以後如何管理。」  
「這裡的視角適合監控全局。」  
「真的嗎？那我給你讓開，你毫無阻隔的監控吧……」喬伊斯皺眉單手撐著胳膊，在高處俯視著下方的同時，困難的想要起身。  
「不要。」澤萊修用力環抱住喬伊斯的腰部。  
「他們可都是在戰鬥，你這副模樣不覺得羞恥嗎？」喬伊斯忍無可忍的說道。  
澤萊修面無表情，冷聲認真道：「我不認為我一臉沉重的坐在那裡，結果有什麼改變，因為我永遠不會輸。」「如果連對自己都沒有信心，又怎麼能帶給人民希望。」  
看著狂妄自大的男人，不滿的撇過臉去，但是他不得不承認，澤萊修自從成為帝王，確實從未輸過，大概是十足的經驗與永遠的勝利，造成男人狂妄的資本。  
  
第43章 第四十三章 收復（一）  
  
即便是澤萊修懶散怠慢的模樣，附屬國的軍隊迅猛的壓制性的戰勝帝國腐朽的軍隊。神勇的軍隊並沒有停止，朝北方一路攻擊著帝國救援的軍隊。  
澤萊修將軍艦轉為自動駕駛模式，俯視著一路上跟著迅猛的軍隊，勢如破竹般輕而易舉的殺入到繁華區。因為最近帝國不太平，就算在繁華街道人民也極少，只有零星的開著店舖的居民，正在門口給清掃街道的機器人注入清水。  
「我可不可以去看看那位被抓捕的駕駛員。」  
「可以。」  
喬伊斯一愣，本以為男人會冷冷拒絕的，「那……」  
澤萊修又淡淡的補充道：「等事情都結束後。」  
「哦。」喬伊斯把腰間的上衣，重新系的結實些。果然是不會輕鬆的同意他的，指尖用力擦拭著腿上的白濁乾枯痕跡，被壓得死死的喘不過氣來的費力的從男人的胳膊縫隙鑽出來。  
雙手撫摸著玻璃，俯視廣寬龐大的帝國，透過白茫茫的霧氣望去，都城的緣邊廣闊的沙漠籠罩在四周，層起彼伏的聳立高大的建築物，視角不同顯得格外的渺小，機械重型機甲在霧氣中模糊不清，宛如海市蜃樓般不斷朝前走著。  
因機甲太過於龐大，每走入一步街道地面就會塌陷淺凹下去，喬伊斯收回目光，透過透明的牆壁看著後面的兩架軍艦，一直保持不疾不徐的速度跟隨著。突然瞧到後面閃過的紅點，身體猛地被男人壓倒，腳下的地面不斷搖晃著，喬伊斯困難的目光看向後面，兩架機甲在眼前互相肉搏著，不斷推搡。  
澤萊修面無表情的將指環丟到他的手心裡，「你在這裡別亂走。」  
「嗯。」喬伊斯知道男人是要去進行攻擊了，他不關心澤萊修如何勝利的，不如在這裡靜靜的呆著，更何況他現在狀態，也有可能最為累贅。至於男人走了，他就機會去看看雷吉此刻的狀況了。  
澤萊修看著敷衍點頭回應自己的喬伊斯，修長的食指指著指環，「南，別讓我對你再次失望。」  
喬伊斯手心一重，重心不穩的前傾倒下，一陣亮光過後，扭曲的指環融合為少年，手掌被南緊緊地坐在身下，困難的抽出。臉色顯得極為不好看，想要見到雷吉的計劃，因為澤萊修派著南監視他，徹底被打消。  
「請您放心，這次我一定不會讓您失望的。」南單膝跪在地上，看著帝王的背影消失許久，才安心的拍著空蕩蕩的胸口。  
喬伊斯看著南下身完好的褲子，疑惑的問道：「你不是布料會撐開嗎？」  
「上個月經過改良，已經解決這個問題。」南一臉嚴肅認真的回答，眼睛仔細的盯著喬伊斯，生怕眼前的人一不注意就跑掉了。  
他看著少年緊迫的目光，向來待人疏離的他，深呼吸，唇角掛著僵硬的弧度，溫柔和煦的誘哄道：「雖然我知道你的主人是澤萊修，但是你看……」  
「我不聽我不聽……你就乖乖的坐在這裡，我的任務完成了，你也很安全。」  
「你想要什麼，我都可以給你，澤萊修身邊有著禁，你就算忠心耿耿他也不會注意到你，可是你選擇跟隨著我，就不同了。」  
「我不聽我不聽，我是不會作為叛徒的！」  
喬伊斯皺眉看著油鹽不進南，放棄平心靜氣的溝通，迅速的踩著金屬邊緣，從少年的頭頂躍過去，單手支撐著在地面，另只手擰開艙門鎖。動作一氣呵成，打開艙門的瞬間冷風不斷的灌入艙內，綁在腰間的袖子隨著風快速的揮舞著。  
想要朝前躍去，突然感到下身空蕩蕩的，寒意毫無阻隔的侵襲肌膚，喬伊斯目光下移，看著白皙的大腿暴露在空氣中。  
眼睜睜看著佈滿皺褶的外套隨著風飄浮至遠方，陰森猙獰的瞪著後面怯怯抓著他大腿的少年，手掌猛地揍著南。  
「啊……我錯了，我什麼都沒有看到，還有青紫的吻痕我都沒有看到，你不要告訴帝王好不好，我不想進修理廠，嚶嚶……」  
喬伊斯看著欲蓋彌彰的少年，鐵青著臉看著眼光下晶瑩明亮的毛髮，忍無可忍的動手說道：「你的褲子給我……」  
看著少年羞澀捂著臉，喬伊斯沒有耐心的快速的剝下光滑的金屬褲子，穿在身上除了褲腳微端之外，其他都還好。整理好凌亂的衣服，看著南像是要哭了一般，可憐兮兮的蜷縮在牆角。  
「你又沒有雞雞，有什麼好害羞的。」  
「可是還是不自在啊，你的衣服可不可以借給我。」  
看著它慘兮兮的模樣，他想到反正身上還有內衫，他解開制服紐扣，脫下外套裹在南的腰間，「好了，別難過了。」  
「嗯，看你這麼誠心誠意的份上，我就不追究你剛才想要非禮我了。」南嘟著嘴說道。  
喬伊斯沉默的瞪著少年，他決定收回剛才決定，拳頭狠狠的揍向南，撞擊的瞬間，湧起的保護層包裹著肌膚，急促的電流順著手背蔓延全身。被電流擊倒在地，他煩躁的單手梳理著髮絲朝後，呼吸越來越急促，難以控制的怒意即將爆發。  
看著沒有受傷的手背，他明知道那只是機甲自帶的保護系統，南也無法控制的，可是怒意還是不可抑制的瘋狂的上漲。  
「對不起，我、我不是故意的，你還好嗎？」  
喬伊斯察覺到不對勁，胸前的屏蔽器不斷顫抖，光芒閃動的速度越來越快，產生絲絲裂痕，霎時碎片撒了一地。看著身旁的愧疚的少年，迅速的壓制住對方，雙手不由自主的掐著南的頸間，指尖用力到泛白，骨節微微凸起，白皙的手背上浮現青筋。  
腦海不斷傳來如同催眠的話語。  
「殺死他……殺死他……」詭異的低沉男聲令喬伊斯痛苦的皺著眉，心情莫名的泛起起來，乾澀的雙眸一縷縷血絲，困難的控制自己的手腕，強忍著頭部的劇痛，斷斷續續的說道：「快……快走。」  
強大的電流拍擊著手臂，也無法停止激烈的動作。喬伊斯難過的皺著眉，手指狠狠的插向南的頸側，因為身下的人躲避，指尖陷入僵硬冰冷的機械壁面中，尖銳的碎片刺入指腹中，猩紅的血珠爭先恐後的滲出。  
猛地抽出深陷的手指，狠狠的又一次的攻擊著它，牽扯著紅腫的部位陣陣疼痛，腰部酸疼的發出悶哼。腦海裡的不斷循環的聲音，徹底令他喪失理性，不由控制的被遠程驅使著身體攻擊著它，看著南反射性的閃躲，他迅速的從艙門跳落。  
「唔……」  
凌厲的風如利刃隔著臉頰，耳邊嗡嗡的叫著，冷風順著布料的縫隙鑽入，渾身冰冷顫抖，感受著不斷下墜的失重感。困難的瞇著眼睛辨認著方向，在空中困難的更改位置，瞄準下方的樹枝想要緩解衝擊力。  
即將觸碰到樹枝的瞬間，倏地身子一輕，被人單手托起，一直躁動叫囂著的煩躁漸漸平息，不斷深呼吸調整凌亂的氣息。腿勾著樹枝輕鬆的翻身站在樹幹上，另只手緊緊抓著樹皮的凹陷處，血液染濕樹皮。  
喬伊斯緩緩抬頭，映入眼簾墨色髮絲隨風飛揚，男人邪惡的雙眸滴溜溜的掃視著他，缺失手臂的位置取而代之的是，機械仿真的武器手臂。他心中一驚，反射性的攻擊著對方，揮動的手臂還未觸碰到對方，頭部傳來的劇烈疼痛讓他無力虛弱的跪坐在原地。  
他唇角濕潤，狼狽的喘息著，憤憤的罵道：「卑鄙……」  
看著男人的一點點逼近，思維想要躲避但身體卻不由控制的僵硬的坐在原地。清脆的聲響後，臉頰陣陣漲疼，白皙的皮膚迅速紅腫起來，浮現可怕的紅腫指痕，頭部被微微打偏。  
喬伊斯不甘示弱的瞪著男人，「卑鄙……」  
神父抿著薄唇，唇角溫和的弧度瞬間凍結，臉色陰沉而可怕。手掌舉起未等落下，聽到身邊的窸窸窣窣的聲響，他毫無笑意的微笑著說道：「你運氣好的出奇，感謝神原諒你的不尊敬。」  
喬伊斯隔著樹葉的縫隙，能看到南站在下方，想要出聲喊叫，但是咽喉彷彿被一隻無形的巨掌狠狠扼住，面部浮現異常的緋紅，窒息的同時，又不自主的掐著自己的脖子，脆弱的胃部傳來針刺感。  
「喬伊斯上將？你在嗎？你在的就出一聲，別再躲我了。」  
一旁面無表情的禁，瞄著焦急的少年，手掌安撫的拍著它的肩膀，語氣平穩：「開啟搜尋系統，屏蔽器上有顯示地圖設備。」  
「可是屏蔽器碎掉了，然後他變得好奇怪，我要是Alpha就好了，憑借氣味就可以搜尋到。」南歎了口氣，又大聲的叫道：「你在嗎？現在很危險，你快出來吧！」  
喬伊斯面上血色褪盡，虛弱的昏昏沉沉皺眉，驚恐的看著神父充溢著濃濃恨意的瞳孔，驟然縮緊，男人僅有的一隻完好手臂，狠狠的按著手中的按鈕。  
彭的一聲巨響，濃濃硝煙包圍著他，突然能恢復呼吸，貪婪的呼吸著刺鼻的火藥氣味。煙霧漸漸消散，突然凹陷的地面浮現兩架機甲，對南和禁不斷發動著攻擊。  
  
第44章 第四十四章 收復（二）  
  
他身子一輕，感到天旋地轉，搖搖晃晃的被拎到地上。感受到身上的限制撤離，他不由自主的站起拍著身上的塵土，跟隨在神父身後趄趄趔趔朝前走著。腫起的腳踝每一步前進引來陣陣抽疼，即使肉體發出強烈抗議，但是不由控制的身體，違背意願被男人操控著前進。  
「唔……」  
喬伊斯勉強發出單音，握緊的拳頭困難的揮向神父，即將擦碰的瞬間，手掌不由控制的轉彎，毫不留情的朝自己揮來，擊中金色的肩章，堅硬的邊緣割傷皮膚。指甲青紫血跡斑駁，白皙的手背上佈滿淺淺的割口。悶哼一聲，左肩猛然一酸酸，短暫的麻痺感消退，隨之而來的是尖銳的脹痛，抽疼的節奏如心跳一般。  
神父掃視著深受他寵愛的孩子，對待自己卻一副叛逆的表情，淡淡不悅的撫摸著喬伊斯紅腫的臉頰，凝視著充滿憎惡的琥珀色雙瞳。雙指發出清脆的聲響，第三架機甲從土地中鑽出，頭頂尖銳瘋狂扭轉，巨大的鑽頭閃耀著刺眼的光芒。  
這裡突然傳來的響聲，自然是引起南和禁的注意力，但即使是發現了喬伊斯的身影，卻被兩架難纏的機甲一時間堵在遠處，無法湊近，只能眼睜睜的看著那不懷好意的通緝犯，一臉從容的將喬伊斯抱在懷裡。  
喬伊斯看著機甲微微彎身，巨大的手掌與地面平行，被神父粗魯的推倒在金屬關節上，身上一沉的同時，感受到身下不斷劇烈起伏，側過臉看著漸漸渺小的地面。  
溫熱的呼吸噴在耳廓，唇角陣陣濕濡感，他瞳孔微微放大，呼吸急促，驚恐的看著近在咫尺，俯身前傾的男人。彼此間柔軟的唇細膩的廝磨著，困難的挪動著手指，充滿殺意果斷的伸向神父的頸間，卻在男人不滿的皺眉下，手指再次轉向自己，猝不及防的被自己打傷胸口。  
與和澤萊修的親吻不同，被神父的濕吻只有濃重的噁心感，他強壓著胃部的酸意，克制著乾嘔感，脊背蔓延寒意，肌膚上浮現嫌惡的小顆粒。手背青筋凸起，努力想起身掙扎，卻被無形的壓力所壓制，凹陷的頸窩感受到濕滑噁心的觸感。  
喬伊斯從來沒有想到，道貌岸然的神父居然對著他存有這種齷蹉的心思。嗚咽的掙扎扭動著，指甲刮著金屬表層，發出尖銳刺耳的聲音，血液順著金屬紋路向下滑落。  
「作為教徒不、不允……允許歡愛，你現在舉、舉動正是證明，你只是靠著宗教……教外殼想要獲取自己想得到的利潤。」喬伊斯斷斷續續的說道，充斥耳膜男人的粗重喘息，撩動著神經湧起劇烈的憎惡。  
話音剛落，乾澀的咽喉傳來陣陣疼痛，冰冷的機械虎口扼住他的脖子，呼吸瞬間受阻。眼角濕潤，並不示弱的瞪著面前獰笑的男人。  
因為被標記的原因，隱約可嗅到的甜膩氣味夾著著陰森的雄性氣味，這一切讓神父十分的不愉快，至於喬伊斯還是這副不乖的模樣，接下來只需要毀滅性的思維調。教即可。  
喬伊斯炯亮的雙眸無聲的斥責著對方，頭部隱隱傳來的疼痛，無法抑制的發出虛弱的喘息。  
內衫被一點點的掀開，暴露在空氣中的吻痕充滿著曖昧氣息，神父狠狠的抽向喬伊斯，平淡的說道：「神不會眷顧淫。穢之人，若想解除貪慾痕跡，必要聖潔洗禮。」  
殺死他……殺死他……唔……  
喬伊斯一點湧出強烈的殺意，大腦裡另一股聲音就迅猛湧出，壓倒另一股衝動。  
他面部火辣辣的疼痛，因為無法出聲，氣憤的瞪著男人不規矩的動作越來越放肆。感受著冰冷的手指遊走於肌膚上，尖銳的指甲夾擰著殘留的痕跡，下身顛簸的關節咯的渾身酸疼，難過的皺著眉。  
在其他兩家機甲的掩護下，托著喬伊斯的機甲大搖大擺毫無阻隔的前進著，冷風陣陣的吹拂下，明媚的陽光被遮掩住，濃厚的烏雲漸漸覆蓋整片天空。  
氣溫急速下降，幾乎上身赤。裸的喬伊斯，打個寒顫鼻尖酸酸的，不停的打著噴嚏。震耳欲聾的雷聲伴隨著閃電來到，絲絲縷縷的細雨染濕喬伊斯單薄的內衫。  
身下的機甲飛快的躍過邊緣區的安檢地點，闖入帝國的領圖。神父緩慢的撩起長袍，充滿享受意味的看著喬伊斯驚慌失措的模樣。  
「迎接神的神聖滋潤，解救你被肉。欲支配的身體。」神父五指併攏，以中指以此點向額頭、前胸、左肩窩、右肩窩，優雅的禱告禮儀，卻顯得極為骯髒下作。  
喬伊斯被操控著身體，輕微搖晃的緩緩坐起，雙手支撐著身子跪坐原地，雙唇不由自主的開闔到最大，唇角感到火辣辣的疼痛，微微撕裂的邊緣，神父一臉享受的緩慢將他猙獰之物湊近到他的唇邊。  
驚恐的盯著可怕的部位一點點的湊近，越來越大的雨絲籠罩在周圍呈現一層水霧，瞇著眼睛模糊不清的困難的皺眉，雨水滴落至眼眶中，酸澀的淚珠混合著雨水順著眼角弧度，蜿蜒而下。  
打濕的布料黏膩緊貼與身，俊臉上閃過一抹慌亂，心臟急促的跳動，僵硬的大張雙唇，想到那噁心之物將要貫穿他，胃部傳來灼熱的針刺感，不停的乾嘔著……  
努力的想要令身體活動，嘗試著一次次徒勞的舉動，慌張的看著近在咫尺的巨物一點點的逼近。鼻尖似乎能嗅聞到淡淡的雄性氣味，被標記過的血液在遭遇危機時，煩悶且痛苦的躁動起來。  
倏地眼前突然亮光一閃，喬伊斯看著身前不停逼近的神父悶哼一聲，搖搖晃晃的倒下，撩起的袍子掩蓋住下身的春光。即使在雨中也能嗅聞到那一縷令他安心的氣味，手指捋著濕漉漉的髮梢，唇色青紫不停的顫抖著。  
遠處的澤萊修一臉陰霾，骨節分明的手指熟練的操控著半透明的導彈武器。身後的軍艦左右圍繞著幾百台小型飛船，將地面上的軍隊載入飛船裡。  
戰鬥力懸殊過大，僅靠三架機甲面對龐大的軍隊勝率的幾率極為渺茫。神父本想坐享漁翁之利，結果沒有想到螳螂捕蟬黃雀在後。  
神父皺著眉，額頭滲出的血液流進眼眶裡，眼白沾染著赤紅的鮮血，顯得格外的陰森可怕，「呵，速度解決一切，恐怕是與污穢的公主達成協議？污穢者是不配支配眾人，無論你們如何掙扎，泥濘的沼澤終將掩埋。」  
「你說的是她？」澤萊修微微側頭輕鬆躲過神父的攻擊，將手上一直拋玩的物體作為炮彈，凌厲亂糟糟看不出原來樣貌的球形物體，飛快的劃過空氣，湧出強大的衝擊力，將神父正面擊倒。  
男人連續退後數百米在樹幹的攔截下，狼狽的坐在原地，唇角湧出猩紅的鮮血，血珠灑落泥土上，似乎傷及內臟神父困難的支撐身體，卻直直無法起身。  
泛黃的樹葉紛紛飄落，原本的綿綿細雨也轉為瓢潑大雨，陰霾的天色中不斷泛起的閃電極為耀眼。  
神父看著骯髒的頭顱，困難費力的咳嗽著，手指抓去那仔細端詳，確認為血肉模糊的球形物體原本歸屬者是誰，他沒有想到澤萊修會殺死那女人，更沒有想到他原本計劃中正在中央區戰鬥的男人會出現在這裡。  
澤萊修身邊的保護層將雨水阻隔，蔑視的瞧著如螻蟻一般地男人，手指緩緩收緊，無形的空氣彷彿被扭曲一般，將虛弱的喬伊斯吸回身旁，接住凌空飛過的柔軟的身體，感受到掌下冰冷的溫度，立即將身上的披風將喬伊斯嚴嚴實實的裹住。  
喬伊斯貪婪的享受著溫暖的體溫，冰冷的身體逐漸知覺，充斥耳膜是平穩的心跳聲。頭部傳來尖銳的痛感，急促湧起的煩躁感將他淹沒，不知何時腿根處綁有鋒利的武器，顫抖的手指不由控制的緩緩伸向它。  
神父嗤嗤的笑著，捧著冰冷失去彈性的肌膚，「確實出乎我的意料，你居然殺死了她。」  
澤萊修懶得與即將成為屍體的人交流，看著喬伊斯驚恐的目光，誤以為是他還沉浸在恐懼中，他想出聲安慰。悶哼一聲，汩汩的鮮血爭先恐後的流淌出，目光緩緩下移，看著尖銳的匕首毫不留情刺入下腹。  
「快、快……快躲開。」喬伊斯斷斷續續的說道，手指不由控制的狠狠的抽出匕首，又一次猛地刺入至腹中。  
神父狼狽的微笑著說道：「你敢躲避，受傷由他來償還。」  
遠方的樹木砰然倒塌，禁和南兩個人拖著不同的被擊毀機甲前行著，見到遠處僵持的情況，想要上前幫忙。卻被神父警惕的發覺，挪動著手指操控著喬伊斯。  
喬伊斯手中的匕首位置顛倒，抵在肩膀處，鋒利的刀鋒猛然貫穿，又一次次狠狠的抽出。痛感急速蔓延全身，額頭上冒出密密麻麻的冷汗，面上血色褪盡發出痛苦的呻。吟。  
「本來以為他只是運氣好被你標記，成為我實行計劃的棋子，看過他深處的記憶才知道，我真是發現寶貝了，剛剛嘗過他的滋味感覺也很不錯……瞧，你們現在就嚇得不敢在動了。」  
  
第45章 第四十五章 收復（三）  
  
喬伊斯舌尖已被咬破，血珠一滴滴的滑落至地上，乾枯的嫩肉因動作幅度過大，傷口二次遭遇摧殘裂開。  
澤萊修僵直的站在原地，雙眸赤紅，面上陰霾陰森的看著痛苦哀嚎的愛人，雙手顫抖著想要躲過喬伊斯手中的匕首。整個世界宛如黑白一般，寂靜的世界，哧哧匕首刺入到肉體的聲音格外的清晰。  
「阻止只會害得他更痛苦，這就是淫。穢之人的處罰，上天神明的怨念可不是輕易能化解的了。」神父微笑著三指彎曲，筆直的雙指緊貼著，在胸前比劃禱告著。  
帝王站在原地眼睜睜凝視著近在咫次的愛人被迫自殘，溫熱的血珠飛濺在他的面上，慘白的面上浮滿陰森的暴戾，哪怕將面前的敵軍屠戮也無法抵消滔天的怒火。  
「住手。」失去理智的澤萊修鐵青著臉，薄唇微啟嘶啞低沉的怒道：「你想要什麼？我都可以給你。」  
帝王金色的金屬外衣，腹部間顯露出幾處細長的破洞，從縫隙望去，可清晰看到刀口邊緣翻起的嫩肉，正汩汩滲著鮮血，結實的肌肉線條繃緊。  
男人雖然外表狼狽，卻絲毫未減弱睥睨天下的氣勢，努力的想要維持冷靜別墮入陷阱之中。但是見到喬伊斯痛苦的模樣，他就不由自主的湧起強烈的殺意，表情猙獰的掃視著對面的神父，凌厲的目光宛如手術刀一般切割著肉體。  
想到神父剛剛說過曾對喬伊斯，做出逾矩淫亂的事情。怒火高漲，喪失理性修長的手指漸漸轉化為鋒利的爪子。身後的軍隊不止一次的發送攻擊請求，看著對方威脅的比划動作，他深呼吸壓制住瀕臨爆發的怒火，狠狠按向通訊器，毫不思索的拒絕軍隊的請求。  
神父將手中的球形物體丟棄在一旁，慢悠悠優雅的站起來，手背擦拭著唇角湧出的鮮血，見到澤萊修失去冷靜甚至充滿哀求的話語，興奮的笑道：「你躲避，那受傷就是他。」  
「別、別聽他的話。」喬伊斯忍著傷口的陣陣抽疼，在疼痛的刺激下，不有操控的身體微微遲鈍，他困難的抓著粗糙沾滿血跡的匕柄，猛地抽出狠狠的丟棄在地上。  
單手用力按著傷口，失血過多雙腿發軟，單膝跪在地上，身子不斷下滑，狼狽的躺在泥濘的地面上。眼前像是蒙上一層水霧，盯著模模糊糊的一切，枕在男人的戰靴上，雙手困難的想要支撐起身體，每一次都已失敗告終。  
他看著澤萊修的手指一點點接近自己，酸疼的手臂也朝他伸過去，即將觸碰到的瞬間……  
「停下動作。」喬伊斯耳邊響起神父的聲音，頭內又一波劇痛傳來，他看著男人的手臂猛地縮回。  
神父看到男人乖乖的停下動作更加得意，握著胸前搖擺的吊墜，陰笑的命令道：「挑斷左手的食指筋腱。」  
喬伊斯想要阻止，微微開闔的唇，喉嚨乾澀只能發出無意義的單音，眼睜睜的看著男人面不改色，迅速挑斷自己的筋腱粘膜，深深的刀口依稀能看到森森的白骨。  
很快神父愉快的繼續發號一連串的命令，男人連續割斷左手與右腿的筋脈。神父見澤萊修如此聽話，沉浸在凌虐的快感中不可自拔，命令也越來越過分。  
喬伊斯呼吸急促，努力的壓抑著那股兇猛的控制，皺著眉聽到神父又發號施令，「呵，鄙夷之人見到神明，必要跪下親吻著土地獻上你最高的敬意。」  
神父話音剛落，他的手指不由自主的重新拾起匕首，鋒利的刀口顫動的抵著脆弱的頸側動脈，隔著冰冷的刀面可清晰感受到脈搏。頸部僵硬的保持著痛苦的姿勢，只要神父微微的操縱他的手指，割破動脈他就會很快失去生命。  
喬伊斯皺著眉，瞪著陰霾的天空。生死被人操控著，說完完全全不害怕是假的，他垂著頭偷偷用餘光瞄著面無表情的澤萊修，唇角浮現嘲諷意味的冷笑，臉上浮滿落寞。  
恐怕這次神父的威脅對男人產生不了絲毫作用，儘管對普通人不可再生的傷害，對於擁有強大醫療資源的帝王可是輕而易舉就能自愈。上次被喪屍侵襲感染病毒，他是親眼見到男人砍下的殘肢，與重新修復長出的手臂。  
狂妄自大無比高傲的男人只是因為他受傷，就會乖乖的下跪？更何況身後的可是軍隊，如果做下無尊嚴的事情，帝王的威嚴可是會在霎那間煙消雲散。這與肉體上的傷害完全不同，而且澤萊修能為了他做到這個地步，也算是有情有義。  
神父感受到澤萊修淡淡的眼光射過來，無形的壓迫力令他呼吸都感覺到困難，毛骨悚然的感受到那陰鷙的眼神，他似乎已經感覺到自己已經成為了死人一般。男人盯著不停顫抖的雙手，難堪的咬牙握住佈滿皺褶的長袍，看著澤萊修僵硬的站在原地，洩憤的搖晃手指操控著喬伊斯。  
喬伊斯感到冰冷的刀鋒陷入到頸側，血珠順著光滑的刀面滴落，不斷流失的生命力，他抿著唇，感覺自己這次真的要栽倒在這裡。  
就算澤萊修對他很好，但是下跪這種包含屈辱與臣服的動作，是身為帝王的男人絕對不會做出的舉動。  
他心底明知男人不可能會為他的安危，選擇聽從神父的威脅，但心臟猛然傳來的陣陣抽疼，果然……  
喬伊斯篤定的表情頓時一變，雙瞳因驚恐微微放大，不可置信的看著澤萊修緩緩彎身，前傾身子，緩緩的正要下跪。  
「停、停止……已經夠了我很感激你所做的一切，但是到此為止吧！」夠了……為什麼要屈服……  
眼前畫面被無限放大數倍，喬伊斯抿著唇，毫無感情的神經頓時繃緊，指尖困難的一點點挪動著，緊緊咬著下唇腦內另一股勢力抗爭著，劇烈的針刺感不斷襲來。  
「對不起。」澤萊修愧疚的說道。  
果然還是放棄了嗎？喬伊斯咬著下唇，「為什麼要道歉？」  
「暫時還要忍耐一會，才能解決噁心的螻蟻。」帝王筋腱斷裂，僵硬彎曲困難的手指緩緩的撫摸著他濕漉漉的頭頂，在他耳邊呢喃道：「我愛你。」  
簡單的三個字令他心底最堅硬的一塊變得柔軟，乾澀的雙瞳滲出透明液體，濕潤順著臉頰的輪廓，與髮梢流淌的雨水融合。他探出粉嫩的舌尖舔舐著唇角的水珠，趔趔趄趄的朝前困難的挪動著，想要去打斷男人的動作。  
眉梢陣陣發麻，泛紅的眼眶陣陣酸澀，撇過臉遮掩著不合時宜的怯懦情緒。疑惑的想到，他剛剛是在哭嗎？不！他只是很感覺男人的舉動，所以變得有些異常，臉上濕漉漉鹹苦的液體也只是雨水而已。  
他回過神來，見神父沉醉在嗜虐欲中，他趁著男人稍稍停頓的瞬間，飛快的挪動著手指，鋒利的指甲費力的劃開皮膚表層。取出早在逃亡時期備好的應對危險情況的藥劑，利用著身體麻痺的延遲性，他迅速將藥劑丟入到口中，狠狠的嚼碎白色的藥片，濃烈的苦澀蔓延口腔。  
胡亂的吞嚥，表情陡然一變，琥珀色的雙眸頓時被灰白色所覆蓋，凌亂的髮絲貼在臉頰，唇角森然的上揚，青紫色的指尖擦拭著額頭的汗水，不停拉扯著緊貼著身上的內衫。原本被壓制的殺戮欲，吞下藥劑後毫無阻隔的發洩出來。  
見到澤萊修雙膝即將觸碰到地面的瞬間，他粗魯迅速的拉起澤萊修下沉的身體，站在男人的身前，額頭上沁出濕漉漉的汗水，渾身滾燙的血液遊走全身，叫囂著狠絕的殺意。  
表情猙獰興奮的佞笑著著，灰白色的雙瞳陰狠的凝視著不遠處狼狽的神父，詭異的笑聲從口中不斷溢出。湧起的力量充斥著全身，他緩緩的踏出保護層。  
冰冷的雨水澆在身上，卻絲毫未減卻身上的煩躁，濃密的烏雲中閃爍的電流更加耀眼，僵硬緩慢的一點點走到神父面前。面無血色宛如厲鬼的陰狠表情，玩味的瞧著得意的神父，不知什麼時候，轉為一臉的驚恐，手指正顫抖的拿出控制器，不斷地用力按著。  
喬伊斯將頸側的匕首狠狠的轉換方向，凌厲的劃過空氣，鋒利的刀身對準神父的面部，雙眸中充溢著濃濃的嗜血。頭部的劇痛被狂躁叫囂的殺意吞噬，輕聲興奮的拉長語音說道：「神有沒有說過，你今天會死在這裡呢？」  
遠處的澤萊修單手優雅的擦拭著腹部的血珠，見到喬伊斯狂躁憤怒的模樣毫無驚訝，一臉愜意的享受著，被自己心愛的人保護的感覺。偶爾在喬伊斯扭頭看向他的時候，他頓時虛弱的捂著傷口，可憐兮兮的發出含糊不清的單音。  
天上飛著的軍隊至始至終，一直焦急的處理著黑屏的顯示窗，裡面的人員迅速的走動著。  
澤萊修半瞇著的瞳仁，死死的盯著神父，對於沒有親手瞭解他的性命感到有些可惜。轉念一想，罷了，夫妻間不要計較得與失。  
  
第46章 第四十六章 收復（四）  
  
喬伊斯揮動匕首，用力的刺向神父的胸口，即將觸碰到的瞬間，無形的屏障將他的攻擊阻隔。緊緊握著匕柄的手指微微顫抖，肌膚上泛起淡藍色的電流光芒，匕首發出嘶嘶的尖銳聲響。他呼吸急促，興奮間並沒有主要到身體的異常，愉悅的詭笑著執拗的敲擊著透明的牆壁。  
「……」神父沉默著，一臉的慌亂看著喬伊斯一點點的逼近，焦急的不斷按動著沾滿鮮血的控制器，終於在被即將刺中的最後一秒，岌岌可危間觸發自動防護系統。  
急促的電流包裹著身體，讓不知情的喬伊斯神經中樞抽疼，表情一變，猛地身子一軟，心臟不停的抽疼著，內臟尖銳的刺骨痛感愈來愈強。他冷汗淋漓，抿著唇，紅腫的下唇鮮血淋漓，牙印清晰可見。唇紅齒白配上毫無聲息的陰冷目光怒視著敵對的男人，皺著眉隱忍著身上傳來的痛苦，強悍的強挺過痛楚，在痛苦的刺激下理智煙消雲散。  
刀刃停滯至位於男人的胸膛前一厘米處，可是無法刺到，怨懟的匕首重新舉起，凌厲的劃過空氣，刀身觸碰到屏障時被湧出的電流打飛，割傷的他的指腹。匕首被高幅度的電流包裹著，劃過空氣墜落至地面時已經化為灰燼。  
本來驚慌失措的神父，發現自己有安全保障，想到剛剛驚慌舉動，此刻看到喬伊斯無法攻擊自己重新又有了底氣。不過背後的軍隊可是難惹，看來只能暫時撤離，之後再做打算。  
喬伊斯看著神父想要逃跑，抽出自己慣用的另一隻匕首，狠狠攥緊匕柄的手指將武器形態轉換，冰冷金屬刀身漸漸幻化為金色半透明的光刃。重複撞擊著半透明的屏障，瓢潑大雨被阻隔在保護層裡，他看到身旁的男人微微抬手，他迅速制止澤萊修想要插手戰鬥的舉動。  
心底湧起的肆意舒爽，手指緩緩伸向半透明的屏障，皮膚環繞的淡藍色電流與保護系統對撞，強烈的衝擊力身子搖搖晃晃的朝後倒去，柔韌性極為不好的他跌跌撞撞的在男人懷裡。澤萊修遮擋住對方污穢猥褻的目光，不悅的想要插手，獸型的爪子剛剛抬起卻又被輕輕握住，小心翼翼的讓鋒銳的指甲別傷害到愛人。  
「殺死澤萊修。」神父一臉焦急的命令著，手指不斷按著控制器，另只手向兩人所佔的方向丟出鋒利的刀片。  
喬伊斯輕鬆的躲過神父的攻擊，蓬鬆凌亂的髮絲泛起的靜電遮擋住半張臉，青紫的指尖的電流隨著神父加快按動光芒越來越亮。繃直的手指劇烈的搖擺，不由自主的彎曲握緊拳頭。  
澤萊修見到愛人握緊拳頭，卻不敢做出任何反應，生怕會傷害到喬伊斯，面無表情地站在原地，毫不躲避的靜靜的凝視著他。  
「電流……」帝王蹙眉擔憂的看著包裹他的電流，欲言又止。  
喬伊斯狠狠握住手腕，用力的抵抗著操縱者的命令，無論如何他是不想再傷害到澤萊修了。他抿著唇難受的與腦內的聲音抗爭著，理性漸漸壓倒過心底的煩躁。身上的電流產生排斥反應，藍色的光芒越來越耀眼。  
刺眼的電流與操縱器間湧起炙熱的火焰，原本得意洋洋的神父表情陡然一變，痛苦的握緊拳頭不停的捶著胸口。皮膚被火焰觸碰到微微焦黑，耳廓居然蔓延一縷縷漆黑的硝煙。濃密刺鼻的焦糊味道瀰漫在空氣中，灰暗的煙霧籠罩在喬伊斯周圍，澤萊修所有的保護系統將煙霧阻隔開。  
彭的一聲巨響，地面劇烈的搖晃，保護系統瀕臨崩潰，在強大衝擊力下被碾壓灑落在地。澤萊修感到危險的瞬間，將喬伊斯攬到懷裡，高大的身體正好將嚴嚴實實的保護住。  
喬伊斯困難的扭頭望去，原本撕扯脖頸的男人，剎那間身體湧出巨大的爆炸氣體。粘稠的血塊飛濺起，濃密的血霧瀰漫在空氣中，他的臉側沾滿濕滑赤紅的肉塊，蠕動的下滑。思維在瞬間停止，時間彷彿停滯在一秒，大腦空白，泛起的急促電流漸漸消散。  
他早該知道，神父從一開始就能輕鬆自如的操作他的身體，就是因為早在大腦裡植入了操縱芯片，所以才一副胸有成足的模樣，肆意的控制他。而因為他的反抗，大概是還未等他的頭中的爆炸，神父的就提前引爆。他手指仔細的撫摸著後腦處，神父有一點說的沒錯，他的運氣向來不錯。  
喬伊斯躺在男人的身上，阻隔寒意，臉頰上沾染著猩紅液體，被澤萊修輕輕的擦拭掉，他看著男人驚魂未定，罕見慌亂的表情，長舒一口氣，就算再好的運氣，也栽倒這個人的手心裡了。緊繃的神經終於在安全後鬆懈，隨之而來的是強烈的疲倦感，藥劑的副作用開始顯露出來。  
他虛弱的盯著澤萊修一點點湊近，濕濡的吻舔舐著他的唇角，不合時宜的深深的噬吻。原本湧起的殺意在曖昧的親吻下，漸漸平息，雙手無力的握著澤萊修的手。  
「唔……」分離的瞬間，他迷迷糊糊的發出戀戀不捨的嘟囔，倒在男人的懷裡，急促凌亂的心跳平靜許多，任由著澤萊修單手將他抱起。  
看著迎接倉開的飛船，與不遠方單膝跪地感激的被救治的感染者。喬伊斯少見的任性的眷戀在帝王的懷裡，假寐的裝作呼吸平穩，雙眼緊緊的闔上，濃密的睫毛偶爾因瞳仁轉動輕顫著。  
戰役如此輕鬆的就勝利，澤萊修獲得了民心，帝國人均經濟資產勻速增長，同時拉動了整座星球上的貿易經濟，邦聯鼓動著叛黨公主的行為，被澤萊修強烈苛責與蔑視這齷蹉的手段，邦聯為侵略投資許多利潤，如今不僅做了賠本的買賣國庫虧空，還要被澤萊修用戰爭威脅，抵不住壓力被迫簽下了聯邦條約，帝國居民無需辦理任何證件，只需要帶著通訊器便可進入原本的邦聯境內。  
帝王花了兩個月將損壞的建築物全部修復，沒收叛黨的將領全部個人所得收入，將收入投入到改善貧民窟福利待遇上，與公主完全不同的作法，嘗到吃不飽肚子的居民，自然是對帝王這一決策十分開心。澤萊修沒有損失一分一毫，還瞬時將違逆他作對的人，輕而易舉的送到監獄中處罰終身禁閉。  
守得雲開見月明，帝殿的頂樓——  
喬伊斯困難的從男人的懷裡鑽出來，髮絲經過一整晚的滾動，凌亂的翹著。渾身暖洋洋的還沉浸在餘韻之中，犯困的打著呵欠，最近幾天他總是疲倦，時常懶洋洋的不想活動，腰部似乎也胖了些，嘴裡吃什麼都感覺太過於清淡。好在澤萊修見他整天食慾不佳，費盡心思的找來帝國頂尖的美食家，上次吃到酸果沙拉很快吃掉了一盤，昨天男人拿回來新鮮的酸梅，他就迷戀上酸溜溜的味道，醒來就喜歡吃兩枚含在嘴裡。  
他每天身體與胃都被餵得飽飽的，愜意饜足的環境下，面部稜角分明的線條也顯得柔軟，捂著唇挪動著位置，枕在澤萊修的背部蜷縮著身體。  
側躺著的情況下，微微凸起的腹部格外明顯，他蹙眉鬱悶的盯著肚皮，手指不舒服的掐著腰上的贅肉，希望利用疼痛能讓脂肪自覺離去。很快肚皮上佈滿指痕，捏了幾下在心理作用下，似乎肚皮真的小了些許。  
都怪澤萊修每天都命令人為他準備高熱量的菜餚，害得他結實的肌肉曲線如今變成圓滾滾弧形，炯亮的雙眸一臉嚴峻的焦灼的望著柔軟的脂肪，陷入肥胖窘境的他，義憤的下定決心，明天開始恢復體能訓練，勢必將肆無忌憚侵入體內的脂肪狠狠地驅離境內。  
揉著酸澀的眼睛，無力拉起被子的將身上的噬吻痕跡掩蓋，羞窘的抿著唇，感受到羞恥的部位滲出潺潺的粘稠液體，粘膜深處還不斷收縮著，感受到陣陣貫穿的空虛感。身子悄悄的朝後挪去，悻悻的想要掩蓋著羞恥的痕跡。  
拘謹小心翼翼的蹭到床邊，指尖抿去濕漉漉光滑的粘液，努力維持鎮定若無其事的擦拭去液體。嗅聞著空氣中瀰漫著香甜的氣味，感覺到身旁一沉，被男人從背後拉扯回懷中。  
「早……」喬伊一副斯欲蓋彌彰，溫柔的主動說話。  
話音剛落，感受到臉頰傳來的濕濡感，澤萊修像只大犬似得，不斷摩擦著他的頸窩，胡亂的在他身邊嗅聞著。  
喬伊斯抗議，「好癢，別亂動了。」  
「嗯？」澤萊修疑惑的皺眉，尾音上揚。  
他感受到軟乎的肚子上炙熱的掌心，不斷的撫摸著，俊臉浮現羞憤，鬱悶的蜷縮著身體想要隱藏隆起的肚皮。  
他發誓，明天開始就要專注於運動，一定要讓腹部回歸平坦。他沒敢抬頭，想必男人眼中，他一定是一個大腹便便的邁入中老年的Omega。  
  
第47章 第四十七章 孕期（一）  
  
他感覺到揮之不去的滑膩感，指尖難受的磨蹭著床單。近期身體對外界的觸碰極為敏感，而且那難以啟齒之處經常伴隨著空虛感滲出粘液。對澤萊修的甘甜的雄性氣味更是毫無抵抗力，經常喜歡湊到男人身邊嗅來嗅去。  
澤萊修環抱著喬伊斯的腰部，在他耳邊呢喃道：「再睡會吧。」  
本來就懶洋洋的喬伊斯聽到男人的話，反射性的又打著呵欠。揉著乾澀的眼睛，順從著男人的動作，聽著耳邊沉穩的心跳聲，合上眼睛呼吸漸漸平穩，腦海裡閃過一個人的身影。  
喬伊斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，輕咳幾聲，詢問道：「雷吉已經回到邦聯了嗎？」  
澤萊修不願與喬伊斯多談其他Alpha的消息，冷淡的用鼻音輕哼一聲，作為回應。  
「真的嗎？」喬伊斯狐疑的盯著澤萊修。  
這不能怪他對男人沒有信任，而是澤萊修爽快的答應放回雷吉，這本身就是不可能的事情，放虎歸山留後患。就算澤萊修答應也無法將雷吉大搖大擺的放出，而想要在到處佈滿監控頭的世界躲藏著活著，更是困難甚至不如在監獄中。  
澤萊修被愛人不放心不斷詢問，惹的不快，面無表情的凝視著喬伊斯。啄吻著他的雙唇，溫熱的呼吸噴在他的鼻翼，氤氳濕漉漉的霧氣貼在皮膚上。  
喬伊斯早已習慣男人突然間親暱的動作，反手拍著澤萊修的頭頂，看著沉默的男人，又重複問道：「真的嗎？」  
帝王鐵青著臉，吃味的冷聲彆扭的說道：「你若需要，我可重新將他關入到監獄中。」  
澤萊修的尾巴在喬伊斯的肚皮上蠕動著，刺|激的他陣陣酥麻感，夾雜著濃濃鼻音，聲音軟糯發出抗議，「別亂動。」充滿英氣的臉，扭曲的隱忍著強烈的笑意，反射性的朝後挪去。  
不過聽到男人的話，至少能暗示著雷吉已經被放出，他安心不少。能安全從帝國回來，並且毫髮無損的歸來，即使回到由邦聯轉為的聯邦，也勢必會受到賞識。  
想到這裡他又一次想要確認，試探的問道：「那，雷吉現在是處於什麼軍銜？」  
「上將。」男人從牙縫裡擠出兩個字。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，心想還好雷吉完成了夢想，年紀輕輕就成為上將，日後不得小覷，隨著年紀越經驗增長軍銜也會提升，肯定有一天會超越他，成為元帥。即使這次沒有見到好友，但是聽到他的安全的消息，他的愧疚感就消退些許。  
不知道最近怎麼回事，他時常感覺到心情低落，並沒有任何需要憂愁的事情，可是心情不由自主的鬱悶。偶爾站在窗前看著風景時，思緒飄遠，不知覺的流下淚水，直到感到唇邊鹹澀和濕潤的觸感，才回過神來。  
「他還好嗎？」  
喬伊斯話音剛落身子被男人壓在下面，被洩憤的澤萊修壓在身下粗魯的蹂躪一會。才頂著蓬鬆亂翹著的髮絲，噙著淚珠抿著紅腫的唇，一臉委屈情緒又突然崩潰，背對著帝王蜷縮著，腦袋埋在柔軟的被子中，無聲的哭泣著。  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯無聲的流淚，看到他偶爾輕顫著身子打嗝，高傲的模樣蕩然無存，低聲下氣的勸誘著他，「我是弄疼你了嗎？別埋在裡面對身體不好，你生氣就罵罵我吧，我喜歡你罵我。」  
男人雙手抱著喬伊斯，輕柔的將他拖了出來，擦拭著他眼角濕漉漉的淚珠。  
喬伊斯情緒崩潰的發洩莫名而來的怒火：「都怪你！幹嘛找那些大廚，害得我變成如今這樣，你現在高興了吧？你的目的達到了吧？」  
澤萊修並沒生氣，看到喬伊斯發洩的出內心的煩悶，他倒是放心了許多，長期鬱悶悶在心底不發洩，時間長會有心理疾病。  
只是面對著喬伊斯的指責，他疑惑的看著愈發顯得誘人的愛人，白皙泛著粉紅光澤的肌膚，單薄的布料下隱約而見隆起的弧度，不禁血脈僨張呼吸變得粗重，壓制住湧起的本能佔有欲。  
澤萊修對於喬伊斯這副模樣也很不滿意，但是與喬伊斯的想法相差甚遠，男人倒是覺得喬伊斯軟乎乎的模樣，顯得更加招蜂引蝶，佔有慾作祟，儘管無法有人從他手中掠奪，但想到有人在心底意淫他的愛人，怒火情不自禁湧起。  
想到這裡，男人淡淡的附和道：「你現在這副樣子，我確實不太滿意。」  
喬伊斯一股猛烈的怒火貫徹全身，雙手猛地起身，一臉氣憤炯亮的雙眸中充溢著滿滿的忿怒，怨懟的望著澤萊修。在氣憤之下，不停滾落的淚珠也戛然而止，手指緊緊抓著床單，不斷地蹂躪拉扯無辜的布料。  
果然，連澤萊修對他都不滿意。把他變成這副模樣的男人，還有臉說句話，名為理智的神經猛然斷裂，粗魯的按倒『毫無防備』的澤萊修。  
咬牙切齒的冷聲道：「這就是你的目的吧！你太陰險。」把他變成無用習慣享樂的墮落者，一點點的把他的威脅不知不覺間拔除，真是太陰險了。  
酸軟的身子搖搖晃晃的坐在男人身上，手指狠狠的掐著澤萊修的腰腹間，粗魯掀開威嚴的軍服，指尖頎長健美的身子的結實的肌肉線條，濃濃的挫敗感與鬱悶隨之而來。  
明明吃著一樣的東西，卻只有他被脂肪侵蝕，強烈的落差感讓喬伊斯一時間無法接受。突然莫名的脊背陣陣惡寒，硬著頭皮迎上澤萊修宛如視奸的炙熱目光，臀部感受到硬邦邦的觸感，剛剛一臉怒容的喬伊斯在危機感下，終於回過神來。  
激動的情緒瞬間平復，他擦拭著汗水。  
茫然的想到，又來了，和之前一樣，不知不覺就陷入泥濘中。怒火無法抑制，明明不關於澤萊修的事情，但是他還是回遷怒到男人身上。他咬著下唇，對陌生的自己感到陣陣恐慌。  
身下炙熱猙獰之物，隆起的弧度越來越明顯。喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，警戒地朝後挪動著，怯怯的動作擔心某部位突然觸碰到高漲的慾望，警惕的盯著男人曖昧的笑容，他感到不好的預感。  
雖然理智知道應該立即撤離，但是近期變得笨拙的身體還是被澤萊修緊緊的按在身下。  
「唔……唔啊……」  
隨之而來的狎暱的噬吻，讓喬伊斯發出讓人心猿意馬的嗚咽，隆起的腹部緊貼著澤萊修結實的腹部，胸膛劇烈起伏著。  
凌亂粗重的呼吸聲在封閉的空間裡，清晰蘊含著愛意綿綿。  
屋子裡瀰漫著甜膩溫柔的交合氣味，地上一片狼藉橫七豎八的躺著因激烈動作滑下的被子、床單。  
次日——  
喬伊斯穿著四肢合體，上身發緊的軍服，趁著男人處理公事不能看管著他，私自往體能訓練館走去。心中默念著，今天的體能計劃，消耗大量卡路里，控制飲食，勢必與脂肪抗爭到底！  
「喂……」清脆的少年音在身邊響起。  
喬伊斯沉默著，面無表情彷彿沒有聽到耳邊恬噪的聲音，只是腳步加快多，朝前不停走著。  
「喂喂喂……你怎麼不理我。」  
喬伊斯歎了口氣，轉過身攬住不停跟著他的南。「你回去吧。」  
他最大的失敗，就是忘記取下食指上的指環，就匆匆忙忙的走出來。結果剛走沒多久，眼前亮光一閃，南從儲備能量形態轉為人型，不停跟在他身後，像只小尾巴似得緊緊粘著。  
「我不要。」南很乾脆的拒絕。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，懶得繼續對話。喘著粗氣，只是繼續朝前走了沒多一會，體力大不如以前，沁出汗水黏在內衫上，虛弱的居然感覺到雙腿發酸。因為準備減肥，早上並沒有進食，胃部傳來炙熱的刺痛，發出抗議的咕嚕聲。  
味蕾只有苦澀，難受的捂著胃部，突然泛起乾嘔感，站到牆角難過的俯身。身旁的南扶住他，不斷順拍著他的脊背。  
澀疼的咽喉，吐出去在胃中翻滾的液體，喬伊斯感覺舒服許多，下一秒手指還是不由自主的拿出酸梅丟到口中，享受著酸溜溜的滋味。此刻的他把堅定要減肥的信念早已拋到腦後，舌尖頂著柔軟的果肉，對於常人酸澀倒牙的酸梅，他吃起來卻像是頂級的美食。  
其實他本來並不喜歡吃酸的，可是最近不知道怎麼回事，味蕾麻痺只對梅肉有反應。手指不停的抓起另個口袋裡，新鮮的酸果，咬破果皮貪婪的吸吮著汁液。  
一旁的南看著喬伊斯異常的狀態，輕飄飄的說道：「酸兒辣女。」  
喬伊斯白了南一眼，抓起果肉放到嘴裡，細細咀嚼後嚥下。剛要反駁，但是回想起與懷孕的徵兆，他一條條的比對著，居然與自己的情況幾乎一模一樣。他震驚的茫然站在原地，手中的酸梅掉落在地。  
懷……懷孕……他、他懷孕？  
  
第48章 第四十八章 孕期（二）  
  
喬伊斯近乎是一路同手同腳著行走，困難的靠著南攙扶回去到房間的。坐在床上還不敢相信的瞪大雙眸，一直想著。  
他是懷孕了？  
說起來因為之前檢查過身體，當時得到的檢查結果是因為藥劑副作用，他是不會懷孕的，所以他也並沒有在意這個問題，每次歡愛中也沒有做任何的防護措施。突然的被告知自己可能是懷孕了，一時間他有些發懵。  
他倚著牆壁上墊著的柔軟枕頭。接過少年手中的水，漱去口中濃濃的苦澀，病怏怏的躺在床上，由著南幫他擦拭著手指。  
緩緩仔細撫摸著隆起的肚皮，原本沒有任何感覺，但是聽到南的話反射性的開始感覺到腹中的異樣，似乎有著蜷縮的胎兒靜靜在裡面沉睡。  
他想要這個孩子……  
他沒有任何血親，如果這個孩子出生就會成為他唯一的親人。可是澤萊修那邊，因為帝國Omega稀缺性，即使是擁有者無限權利的帝王，也沒有資格選擇同時擁有多位Omega作為伴侶。  
如果他生下的孩子，就一定要與男人結為婚姻關係。這樣子一來，澤萊修會想要這個孩子嗎？  
喬伊斯試探的問著一直跟在男人身邊多年的少年，「澤萊修喜歡小孩子嗎？」  
「好像不喜歡。」南皺著眉努力翻找著回憶，思索著一會，還是老老實實的回答。  
喬伊斯聽到它的回答，沉默著雙手撫摸著腹部的弧度，濃濃的保護意味。  
「嚴肅的帝王怎麼會喜歡小孩子呢，俯察帝國教育系統時候，嬰幼兒見到他都會莫名的大哭起來。」南看著喬伊斯越來越陰沉的臉色，他突然反應過來喬伊斯此刻的特殊狀態，尷尬的笑著又道：「虎毒不食子嘛，更別提帝王這麼喜歡你，只要是你的孩子，一定會被喜歡的。」  
南的解釋話語，還不如不解釋，反倒是害的喬伊斯更加緊張。  
喬伊斯揉著酸澀的眼睛，「剛剛你說的那件事，不允許告訴澤萊修。」  
「為什麼？」  
「你是想要進修理廠嗎？」  
南聽到這句話，立馬委屈不敢說話，上次因為大意沒有完成任務，已經被送到改造機械煉爐中，多虧喬伊斯及時趕到將他救出來，他才能有機會站在這裡。  
他可不想在被送到改造廠，想到這裡他沒骨氣的點頭，表示聽從恩人的命令。  
澤萊修聽聞到喬伊斯的異常狀況，目光冷峻掃視著將領，宣佈會議臨時暫停，面無表情的從中央區會堂匆匆走出，撂下那群一頭霧水的各類政治領袖。  
快速的趕回來，推開門看著坐在床上看著電子書籍愛人，安心許多。  
「怎麼了？急匆匆的趕回來了？」喬伊斯若無其事的問道。  
澤萊修擦拭完手指，捋著喬伊斯的凌亂的髮絲，淡淡的說道：「沒事，只是想你了。」  
喬伊斯沉默看著男人將他背後的枕頭抽離，幫他調整一個舒服的姿勢，脫去制服躺在他的旁邊。  
「今天的事情處理的順利嗎？」喬伊斯為接下來的問題，鋪墊的問道。  
澤萊修雙指夾起酸梅，「順利，你的身體怎麼樣了？」  
「我只是最近情緒變得有些奇怪，身體好的很。」感受到身子被攬住，朝前傾去，頭部被挪到枕著男人的胸膛，吃著男人喂得酸梅，濃郁的果汁順著指尖下滑，他反射性的將指尖裹住，舔舐著美味的汁液。  
「你是在誘惑我嗎？」澤萊修輕柔悅耳的問道，目光炙熱掃視著他的身體。  
喬伊斯啵的一聲放開手指，津液的銀絲曖昧的粘稠在彼此間。他抿去銀絲，窘迫的扣緊威嚴軍校服，警惕盯著隨時處於發情期的帝王，殊不知整齊包裹肉體的禁慾，反倒會刺激澤萊修食指大動想要狠狠的將他吞入腹中。  
「你別亂動，那個……你最近有去看教育系統的報告嗎？」他雙手怯怯的護住腹部，慌亂的躲避著男人伸向他的手臂。  
澤萊修此刻沒有心思聊天，目光盯著英俊嚴肅的面孔，舔舐著下唇，不懷好意的目光彷彿將他身上的布料剝光，狠狠侵犯著。  
「看過。」  
男人粗重的呼吸噴在喬伊斯的耳廓，癢癢的，尤其是處於Omega的孕期，生理構造的不同，Omega孕期會對自己的雄性格外敏感。  
喬伊斯腰部陣陣酸軟，敏感的部位滲出粘稠的液體，淡淡的氣味刺激著他感到微微窒息，宛如空氣粘稠一般，順著鼻腔湧入的甘甜氣味將他的思維緊緊粘合，大腦一片混沌。  
他用力的搖晃著腦袋，捂著鼻子想要阻隔著壓迫性的危險氣味。單手撫摸著肚皮，弓著腰蜷縮著掩蓋著凸起的弧度。  
「裡面的小朋友可愛嗎？」喬伊斯含糊不清咀嚼著男人遞到他唇邊的果肉。  
「沒注意看，怎麼了？」澤萊修疑惑的看著喬伊斯反問道，手指摩挲著他的下頜，炙熱的目光透過布料的縫隙，死死盯著隱約可見的粉紅。  
喬伊斯抓住一直不停往他嘴裡遞送酸果的手掌，微微調換方向，揉著酸疼的手腕，懶洋洋的說道：「沒什麼，就是有些好奇你喜不喜歡小孩子。」  
他說完這句話就一直觀察著男人的表情，見到澤萊修面上一閃而過的慌亂他的心裡一驚。  
這一次的話語中含有焦急之意，「你喜不喜歡小孩子？」  
「還好，你手腕疼嗎？身體哪裡不舒服及時和我說，別悶在心裡。」澤萊修表情陡然一變，掩蓋住一縷異樣神色，好整以暇的擦拭著喬伊斯唇角溢出的果汁。  
喬伊斯隨著男人的轉移話題，又一次重複的問道：「你喜不喜歡小孩子。」  
「怎麼突然想要問這個問題。」  
男人躲躲閃閃的態度讓喬伊斯失望，那淡淡的眼光如同潑了一盆冷水澆灌在他的身上。心底泛起了酸澀感，澤萊修果然是不喜歡小孩子的，無論如何不能讓澤萊修將他唯一的血親摧毀。  
既然如此，他一個人也可以撫養孩子，完全不必讓澤萊修侵入他的生活。本來Alpha的存在也與他無關，從來沒有想要過尋找伴侶，既然有了孩子，就更不需要伴侶這種東西。  
可是，理智思維明確地告訴自己，他並沒有任何損失。心底卻陣陣抽疼，情緒降至低谷。他低落的抿著唇，撫摸著肚皮的動作更加輕柔。  
澤萊修看著突然沉默的喬伊斯，愧疚的說道：「身體又難受了嗎？」  
「我頭有點疼，想要休息一會。」喬伊斯已經對澤萊修失望之極，不想再次去追問，強壓下孕吐反應，虛弱憔悴的躺在床上，有氣無力的說道。  
澤萊修即使原本有著那股性質，但是看到喬伊斯難受的模樣，他還是壓下了慾望，溫柔的將被子拉高。屋子裡面的自動感應溫度系統調高，暖風吹拂在喬伊斯的面上，暖洋洋的烘烤感讓酸疼的四肢舒服些許，蜷縮的身體漸漸舒展開，裹著輕軟的被子背對著澤萊修。  
「睡吧。」澤萊修撥開他凌亂的髮絲，清水點水般的一吻。  
喬伊斯雖然疲憊的躺在床上，卻因為壓力過大睡不著，撫摸著腹部思索。如果澤萊修不想要這個孩子，他只能想方設法的逃離這裡，但是以他的身體狀態，還沒等通過系統的自動審核，就會被澤萊修所派的人抓獲。可是要是趁著男人毫無防備時將他捆住，威脅著澤萊修放走他，也不現實。除此之外他也沒有任何方法能順利的從這裡離開，他不想讓自己唯一的骨肉還未出生就夭折。  
想到這裡，他還是想要確定一下，「如果我有了孩子呢？」  
也許是他內心中對澤萊修還存有幻想，他總覺得澤萊修並不是不喜歡小孩子的人，所以還是明確的問出，避免有著什麼誤會在其中。  
「別胡思亂想，喜歡小孩子的話明天去領養吧。」澤萊修歎了口氣，撫摸著喬伊斯緊皺的眉頭，安慰著說道。  
「如果我有了孩子呢？」喬伊斯失去了耐心，情緒瀕臨崩潰，雙手撕扯著帝王的前襟，趄趄趔趔坐在男人的膝蓋處，聲音嘶啞的又一次問道。  
澤萊修的目光有些複雜，沉默良久，薄唇嗡動著說道：「之前的檢查結果，你已經喪失孕育能力。」  
喬伊斯挫敗的抓著髮梢，他也知道之前的檢查說過他不能懷孕，但是他的每一條特徵都與孕期時的反應驚奇的重合。  
「我是說假如，假如我懷孕了你會不會……」把孩子無情的扼殺。  
「我會像愛你一樣的愛他。」  
喬伊斯彆扭的鬆開對男人粗魯的撕扯，緊張的舔舐著下唇，輕咳兩聲一臉嚴肅的說道：「我懷孕了。」  
他整個人感覺到天旋地轉，身上一沉，周圍瀰漫著模糊不清的煙霧，腹部上毛茸茸的頭顱不斷拱著紐扣。  
喬伊斯看著變為獸型的澤萊修，狹長的鳳眸中掩蓋不住的濃濃喜悅，耳朵輕顫，粗長的尾巴不斷的掃動著。他看著因為情緒波動的厲害，無法自由變化形態的澤萊修，他狐疑的凝視著歡快打滾的大型犬，他是否能將帝王異常的舉動視為愉悅？  
  
第49章 第四十九章 孕期（三）  
  
粗重的呼吸噴在柔軟的肚皮上，濕潤的水霧引起陣陣不適的酥。癢感。親手掌輕輕的拍在澤萊修的額頭上，看著雪狼正微微瞇著眼睛享受著摩擦著溫熱肌膚的觸感，他懶洋洋的坐回原位。  
驚喜若狂的澤萊修很快回復理智，看著脆弱的身子，他怯怯的從喬伊斯身邊撤離，歪著頭一臉緊張謹慎的凝視著隆起的腹部，小心翼翼的縮回鋒利的指甲，用肉墊輕輕的來回撫摸，赤紅的舌尖舔舐著他的臉側。  
「什麼時候發現的？」澤萊修親暱的廝磨著。  
「昨天發現的，突然變得愛吃酸澀的，還變胖了，今天去鍛煉體能的時候還反胃嘔吐，我猜測我可能懷孕，你該不會不想要這個孩子吧？」  
澤萊修聽到體能訓練猛然一驚，又聽到喬伊斯後面半句對他不信任的話，氣憤的想要責罵，但是又捨不得，只能默默的深呼吸，忍下怒火努力維持平靜，舔舐著喬伊斯的臉頰。  
喬伊斯被濕漉漉的口水洗禮著，他也安下心來，看來澤萊修不會對他的孩子做出來血腥舉動，但是……新的問題又隨之而來了。  
那這樣的話，他就是要和男人舉辦伴侶儀式了嗎？  
雖然面上滿是困擾，但唇角情不自禁勾起的弧度出賣了他的真實心情。微微挪向後面躲避著澤萊修的舔舐，手背不斷擦拭著濕潤感。  
他看著澤萊修怪異的姿勢來回撫摸著隆起的腹部，不禁疑惑的問道：「你幹嘛離得那麼遠？」  
「我、我怕壓倒他，我這樣摸他會不會難受？」雪狼動作輕柔，怯怯的探向肚皮又猛地收回，宛如怕驚擾到沉睡的血肉。  
喬伊斯拉扯男人的前肢，不禁哭笑不得，「未足月份怎麼能感覺到，你摸摸吧。」  
「不行。」雪狼狼狽的被撕扯著，誓死不從的爪子勾著床單，狼狽的搖晃著腦袋像只撥浪鼓似得，銀白柔軟的圍脖亂翹著，雪白的凌亂蓬鬆皮毛上赤紅的花紋顯得黯淡許多，一副慘遭過蹂躪的模樣。  
喬伊斯呼吸突然變得有些急促，拉扯著澤萊修指尖痙攣，渾身無力虛弱的朝後倒去，雙手護著腹部，倒吸一口涼氣，發出陣陣哽咽的喘息：「嘶……」  
「疼了嗎？別、別……啊……怎麼辦……我、我……我去叫人檢查……嗷嗚……」向來鎮定的帝王此刻語無倫次、磕磕巴巴，驚慌失措的湊到喬伊斯身邊。  
喬伊斯躺了一會感覺到好轉許多，餘光瞄著男人慌慌張張的模樣，焦急的繞在他周圍團團轉，他不禁有些發暈的捂著唇打著呵欠。凝視著澤萊修慌慌張張的用濕濡的鼻尖拱著他的臉頰，他順勢枕在雪狼的腹部。  
指尖輕輕戳了戳柔軟的皮毛，低垂著頭一臉疲倦的說道：「別鬧！騙你的，我沒有疼。」手指抓著掃動的尾巴，看著巨獸被自己握著敏感的部位可憐巴巴有了反應，也無法對他動手動腳的，他心情愉悅的蹂。躪一番柔軟的尾稍。  
「嗷嗚……別嚇我。」澤萊修語氣不好。  
男人尾巴平舉，弓著身著，報復性的將他的手腕含在口中，含糊不清的舔舐著他的手背，巨獸的舌尖味蕾摩擦著皮膚引起陣陣酥麻感，比起貓科動物梳理毛髮的倒刺，赤紅的舌頭相比較而言濕滑許多。  
喬伊斯感受到滑膩的口水，努力想要抽出手指，卻被澤萊修緊緊的含在口中。他看著顯得格外孩子氣的人，雙手無力的抓著男人說道：「我想吃酸的。」  
「嗷嗚。」澤萊修靜靜躺著喬伊斯的身側，報復性的吸吮著手掌的人，聽到喬伊斯的話，堪比聖旨一般，立馬歡快的蹦起來，流暢的躍下床銜著果盤的邊緣，小心翼翼的放到喬伊斯身邊。身後的尾巴不斷橫掃搖擺著，赤紅的舌頭從開啟的鋒利的牙齒中隱約可見，撒嬌的摩擦著他。  
喬伊斯吃著酸果的同時，敷衍的撫摸著存在感極強的帝王。摸完毛茸茸的腦袋，他又摸了摸柔軟溫熱的肚皮，手指又移向歡快的尾巴。  
指尖撫摸著澤萊修額頭上赤紅的紋路，順著痕跡一路下滑，靈活的手指緊緊攥著歡快掃動的尾巴。知道男人此刻不能對他做出任何激烈的動作，惡趣味作祟，享受的瞇著雙眸，月牙形的瞳仁不懷好意的凝視著吐著舌頭獻媚的澤萊修。  
既然現在是安全的，那當然狠狠的蹂。躪澤萊修一番，讓他知道他之前遭殃時的痛苦。  
喬伊斯回想起之前激烈的畫面，英俊嚴肅的面上浮現羞惱的緋紅，瞪圓的眸子水光瀲灩，胸前金色的紐扣泛著光澤，敞開的軍服腹部性感的弧度，讓古板的人顯得極為溫和，單薄的內衫依稀可見被包裹下誘人的風景。  
愛人羞憤的目光引誘著澤萊修渾身的細胞都在叫囂著撲上去，血液似乎沸騰一般，嗅聞著空氣中飄散的甜膩香氣，尾巴上敏感神經被握的刺激本能，努力的抑制著瘋狂湧起的嗜虐本能。  
但是喬伊斯此刻的特殊情況，他自然不能輕舉妄動。想到這裡澤萊修通過通訊器立即安排醫療設備組，優先派來精英和精密儀器為喬伊斯做仔細檢查。  
喬伊斯十分的愜意，倚著枕頭吃著酸果，同時在看著澤萊修隱忍本能，心情非常愉悅。以至於唇角的弧度一直保持著，很快一盤酸果漸漸吃入腹中。  
在雪白的皮毛上擦拭掉粘稠的果汁，嗜虐的笑瞇瞇的說道：「是不是很難受啊？」  
「嗷嗚嗷嗚嗷嗚……嗷……」澤萊修委屈的朝後挪去，原本令人發怵的吼叫，現在像是小貓一樣，毫無威懾力怯怯的盯著喬伊斯，討好的前肢搭在他身上。  
喬伊斯裝作驚訝的握住那炙熱的部位，誠懇的笑道：「這裡怎麼腫起來了？要不要我幫你解決一下？」  
「唔嗷嗚不、不用……嗷嗚……」澤萊修瑟縮著身子，屈辱的回答。儘管蜷縮著身體，但是近乎是喬伊斯身體的五倍，再怎麼躲藏還是被他緊緊攥在手中。  
澤萊修的粗重呼吸夾雜著誘惑的呢喃，充斥著他的耳膜，連帶的手上的動作變得怯怯的，指尖輕顫強忍著逃離的怯懦，抿著薄唇躲避著巨獸炙熱的目光。  
喬伊斯感覺到掌下的溫度，越來越升高，無法握住的部位越來越猙獰。反射性的陣陣恐懼，轉念一下，澤萊修目前對他做不出來什麼，倒不如借由著這回肆意作弄對方一下。  
想到這裡，手上的動作隨著男人的隱忍，越來越肆無忌憚的蹂。躪著。感受到炙熱的倒刺不斷的摩擦著掌心，他看著澤萊修饜足的瞇著眼睛，後肢配合著他的動作不斷往前迎著。  
仔細觀察著澤萊修的表情，配合的一直服務於男人。  
感受到掌下的物體脹大幾圈後，喬伊斯澄澈的雙眸中溢滿溫柔，揚起的弧度愈發濃重充滿得意。  
精準的掌握好時機，在澤萊修即將高潮爆發的瞬間……  
猛地抽回手，看著澤萊修充血的雙眸，爪子不斷刮著床單，鬱悶吼叫著。他擦拭著掌心，扶著酸疼的腰部，他從來沒有這麼愉悅過，每次都是敗者，偶爾的勝利讓他沉浸在無窮的歡樂之中。  
指尖的戳弄著澤萊修的額頭，促狹的笑道：「我懷孕了，嘿嘿。」  
澤萊修聲線不穩，臉色鐵青表情猙獰的低吼道：「我知道。」  
看著男人怒火滔天卻只能強忍著，喬伊斯一直傻笑著，笑意一旦湧出就無法抑制，偷笑漸漸轉為大笑，指尖抿著眼角的濕潤。  
「您在嗎？我們已經準備完畢，隨時可以進行檢查。」  
「進來。」澤萊修聽到門外的聲響，語音操控緊闔的門緩緩開啟。  
喬伊斯揉著酸疼的臉頰，看到外人出現忍住笑意，感覺到身上暖洋洋的，坐在床上周圍籠罩著淡藍色的光罩。眼前浮現窗口不斷快速滾過密密麻麻的檢查數據，另一個窗口能看到微弱的脈搏跳動。  
醫療員仔細核對報告，恭敬的說道：「孕期已滿六周，恭喜帝王。」  
「如果帝后已出現害喜現象，時而會帶有濃重的疲憊感，因為Omega特殊的生理，請不要擔心，同時因雌性激素增加，心情起伏會極為劇烈，脾氣暴躁喜怒無常，以上皆為正常現象。我們會特定設計飲食，每天為帝后檢查身體，帝后可以少量多餐的方式進食。 」  
澤萊修聽到喬伊斯一切都屬於正常反應，安心許多。安心之後面無表情的又問道另一個十分關鍵的問題：「床笫之間的運動，可以嗎？」  
喬伊斯看著面不改色，鎮定發問的男人，不自在的扭過頭。該死的，這都是什麼問題啊……這種事情怎麼問的出口……  
醫療員嚴肅的回道：「沒問題的，請注意不要過於激烈。」  
「嗯，退下吧。」  
「是！」  
喬伊斯聽到那句話，原本得意的笑容徹底收了回去，驚慌失措的看著求欲不滿的帝王，一點點的逼過來……  
糟糕，他剛剛是不是逗得澤萊修，有點過分了？  
  
第50章 第五十章 孕期（四）  
  
聽到門狠狠關閉的清脆響動，救命的最後一根稻草也煙消雲散，喬伊斯身子一顫，怯怯無辜的仰頭，看著澤萊修揚起的脖頸上柔軟的雪白皮毛。他乾笑的安撫的捋順男人凌亂的皮毛，因為過於慌張還扯掉澤萊修的幾根銀絲。  
他彆扭的乾笑著，掩出怯意若無其事的道歉：「對、對不起……對不起……呃……」  
澤萊修的目光過於炙熱，讓他無法忽視的倏地轉身單手撐著身體，笨拙的在空氣中劃過弧線，還沒降至地上就被巨獸輕咬住頸間的布料，輕柔充滿強制性的動作將他重新拖到身下。  
空氣中瀰漫的雄性氣味，喬伊斯腦袋有些發昏，急中生智的說道：「我有事情和你說……」  
澤萊修打量著喬伊斯，赤紅的舌頭狠狠的舔舐著暴露在外的肌膚，濕滑的痕跡染濕布料，潔白的領口半透明的黏膩在頸間，隱約可見凹陷誘人的鎖骨。  
「說。」男人動作未停，冷聲命令道。  
「我……我……」喬伊斯一時間也不知道說什麼好，只能勉強思考借口打斷男人可怕的動作，爭取拖延時間久些，「你覺得我們的孩子叫什麼名字好。」  
「恩……」澤萊修狎暱的動作突然靜止。  
喬伊斯擦著頭上的冷汗，看著男人靜止仿若陷入深思之中，他安心的長舒一口氣，雙手撫摸著隆起的腹部。  
多虧了你了，真是有孝心的孩子，沒出生就知道解救你父親所遭遇的危機。  
「修伊·安格？」  
喬伊斯為了拖延時間，一臉嫌棄的否決，「不好，沒有新意。」  
「那改日再想。」澤萊修瞇著狹長的雙眸，下身的動作未停，不斷摩擦著喬伊斯的腿根。  
喬伊斯感覺到隔著布料的炙熱，焦急的皺眉吼道：「今日是今日畢！」  
澤萊修前肢交疊搭在喬伊斯的肩膀上，毫無表情的嚴苛說道：「為了配合上將先生您的生理反應，作為帝王必須要體恤入微，上將先生，看到您最喜歡的大香腸還不自己坐上來？」  
喬伊斯臉色鐵青，他哪裡想要澤萊修幫忙……而且還把他說的這般求欲不滿，雖然他最近經常會對外界的刺激十分敏感，但是距離男人所說的那樣差距還很遠。  
「我才不喜歡，更不需要您的體恤，麻煩您不要再纏著我了，我想睡覺，走開吧……」喬伊斯推著巨獸龐大的身體，累得氣喘吁吁，但是巨獸絲毫未動，只是懶洋洋俯下身，用鼻尖頂著他的臉頰、「哦？上將先生又想要玩矜持的遊戲？」  
喬伊斯瞪圓雙眸，心中默念：『矜持……矜持，深呼吸，不要被澤萊修牽著走，他的目的就是要激怒自己，自己千萬不能中了全套，一定要冷靜的應對澤萊修。』  
他勉強維持冷靜，冷淡的說道：「不必麻煩帝王大人了，我自己事情自己處理，望您也不要介入部下的隱私空間。」  
「可是，你發情了……」  
「我沒有！」喬伊斯氣急敗壞的吼道，欲蓋彌彰的雙手揮著空氣，想要消散中清晰的氣味。  
雙手顫抖的遮掩著沁出的黏膩氣味，微微顫抖的動作反而刺激敏感部位滲出粘稠液體。指尖觸摸著濕漉漉的布料，滑膩的觸感揮之不去，像是被柔軟的口腔吸吮般，酸疼的腰部不禁有些發軟。  
「別……會傷到孩子的。」喬伊斯雙手抵在男人的肚皮處，聲線不穩的說道。  
「就算再狡辯，氣味也是可以分辨出的，至於孩子，只要輕柔些便不會傷害到。」  
「唔……你該不會是想要用這個形態做吧？我堅決不會同意的。」  
「努力吃還是能吃下去的，每次都表現的十分厭惡，可是做了之後你就會變個人，緊緊的咬著不鬆口。」  
「不行！獸型絕對不可以的。」喬伊斯推著壓著他腿部的巨獸，單手護著腹部，不停掙扎著。  
「不是獸型就可以了嗎？」前肢逐漸改為白皙的皮膚，骨節分明的手指握著喬伊斯的手腕，慢條斯理的優雅含著喬伊斯的食指，輕咬著指尖。  
「唔……不、唔啊……」  
喬伊斯嗚咽的想要拒絕，卻因為男人靈活遊走他身體的手指，陣陣戰慄感，濕滑柔軟的舌尖順著輪廓漸漸下移，舔舐著他沁出的汗珠，手指劃過他的腰間，撩動琴弦一般，仔細來回的撫摸著。  
渾身的力氣彷彿被抽走一般，呼吸急促……  
不由自主的前後搖擺著身體，視野模糊一片，炙熱摩擦著深處的粘膜，每次深入貫穿都會令他發出羞恥的輕吟。交合處細微的麻痺感不斷蔓延，酥麻的電流敲擊著沁出汗珠的脊背。  
空氣中瀰漫的香氣，與清晰愛意的聲響，床上溫柔小心翼翼的運動。喬伊斯虛弱的躺在床上，默默的承受著酥麻感，雙手無力的垂在床邊。  
貪得無厭的帝王，仔仔細細的將誘人的上將大人，狠狠的吃了好幾遍，連骨頭渣都不放過，仔細的舔舐幾圈，才將渾身酸疼的喬伊斯清理乾淨，抱回床上。  
「不、不要了，好困……」他糊里糊塗的，失重感讓他誤以為男人又要重複數次的歡愛，發出含糊不清的抗議。被滋潤過的身體，浮現滿足的紅暈，紅腫的雙唇發出嗚咽的輕吟。  
澤萊修擦拭著他額頭上的汗水，饜足的按揉著他酸疼的關節，吃飽了自然心情好，輕聲的問道：「有沒有舒服一些？感覺好些了嗎？睡吧。」  
喬伊斯已經迷迷糊糊的，酸疼的關節在輕柔的按壓下舒服許多，溫柔的服侍下，合著雙眸無力的沉沉入睡，腹部隆起的弧度隨著呼吸微微起伏。澤萊修手指溫柔的撫摸著喬伊斯的隆起的肚皮，面無表情的面孔浮現一抹憂愁，迅速的通知剛剛欲言又止的醫療員到大廳等他。  
澤萊修按揉一會，見喬伊斯沉沉的入睡，將室溫調高許多，將滑落的被子重新蓋回喬伊斯的身上，整理好凌亂的制服，將地上躺著的勳章帶回胸前。  
「晚安好夢，我馬上就回來。」澤萊修吻著喬伊斯的額頭，溫柔的說道。  
睡夢中的喬伊斯感受到干擾睡眠的手指，不舒服的狠狠揮開，換個舒服的姿勢沉沉的又睡著。  
澤萊修貪婪的看著喬伊斯，靜靜站著一會，抿著唇轉身推開門，將門仔細的鎖上後，才放心的離去。  
天色微微亮起的時候，緊闔的門重新開啟——  
澤萊修回到房間裡，拾起孤零零躺在地上的被子，輕輕抖了抖，重新蓋在床上的人身上。  
喬伊斯呼吸急促，雙手胡亂的抓著床單，冷汗淋漓，喘著粗氣，雙眸突然睜開，猛地坐起來，撞到堅硬的稜角後腰陣陣抽疼。倒吸一口老，他一臉驚恐的看到坐在一旁靜靜看著他的澤萊修，慌張的反射性朝後退去，搖搖晃晃的身體，重心不穩的挪到床邊，不由自主的朝後倒去。  
被澤萊修迅速堪堪抓起，重新的扶到床中央，「做噩夢了？」  
喬伊斯恍惚的盯著澤萊修，皺著眉瞇著眼，審視著一會，才回過神來。渾身的冷汗在暖風的吹拂下，癢癢的手指輕輕抓撓著皮膚，一副驚魂未定的模樣，胸膛劇烈起伏著。  
怔怔盯著澤萊修銀瞳許久，他長舒一口氣，慶幸的說道：「還好……一切都是夢。」  
「怎麼了？」澤萊修下頜貼著喬伊斯的肩部，環抱著身為準孕夫，還毛毛躁躁的愛人。  
「好荒唐的夢，我居然夢到你小時候……恩……」喬伊斯說著說著又回想起腦海裡殘留的畫面，面上血色褪盡，身體微微輕顫著。  
皮膚上炙熱的束縛感，即使脫離夢境卻依然殘留著，兇猛撕裂感隱隱作痛，與澤萊修熟練的愛意動作不同，擁有著幼年時期男人面孔的人，粗暴胡亂的馳騁肉體，稚嫩乖巧的面孔卻能做出凶狠的動作，血腥味瀰漫在鼻腔。  
喬伊斯失神瞬間，沒有注意到澤萊修面上一閃而過的慌張之色。  
「還好只是噩夢，我又沒有遇到過小時候的你，可能是最近壓力過大。」喬伊斯調整凌亂的氣息，虛弱的倚在澤萊修的肩膀，喃喃的說道。  
等等，夢境裡雖然十分驚悚，但是內容卻十分精彩，相比較澤萊修往常激烈的動作，對比施虐簡直是溫和溫柔多。不過，這樣一想……  
喬伊斯鐵青著臉，抓著澤萊修的手臂，不可置信的撇著男人俊美的面孔。  
他做春夢了，而且對像還是澤萊修小時候，難不成他有著隱藏性的戀童癖？這、這不可能……  
喬伊斯沉浸在巨大的打擊中，對於澤萊修的異常並沒有發覺。  
「夢裡面的我很可怕嗎？」男人的聲音低沉嘶啞。  
喬伊斯一想到澤萊修少年時期的面孔，還心有餘悸指尖輕顫，一臉恐懼的說道：「可怕。」  
  
第51章 第五十一章 過去（一）  
  
「他要是敢在夢裡在欺負你，就狠狠的揍他。」澤萊修冷聲的說道。  
喬伊斯略顯無語，夢裡面的事情他又無法操控，要是能操控自己在夢裡的動作，他乾脆直接讓自己把少年時期的澤萊修殺死，徹底永絕後患，不過既然是夢境，也有可能接下來就是變成鬼魂的男人，執念太深的繼續追隨著他。  
「可能是偶然夢到的，這個姿勢壓迫到心臟的原因，好困……我繼續睡了。」  
澤萊修看著時間，沉默的起身端著濃湯回到喬伊斯的身邊，單手輕鬆的攬住他的身子，拖著脊背將他抱起。湯匙攪著溫熱的湯汁，舀起一勺貼到他的唇邊。  
他看著雖然飄散著濃郁香氣的營養湯，但是這陣子以為經常喝，再加上身體疲乏，鮮美的湯汁對他毫無誘惑，應付差事的端起來一飲而盡。重新鑽回被子裡，沉沉睡去……  
然而接連幾天，喬伊斯每晚都會做著那股連續的夢境，斷斷續續的夢境會隨著每晚睡眠時間增加，漸漸虛擬世界宛如活生生的存在，無形的在虛幻中蹂躪他的神經。  
因為每天睡眠不足，喬伊斯濃重的黑眼圈顯得十分憔悴，脾氣更加變得喜怒無常。看到男人與夢境中極為相似的面孔，十分更加狂躁喋喋不休的呵斥著澤萊修，若是帝王威嚴顯露隱隱發怒，他就又會變得委屈沉默的坐在一旁啜泣著，僵局會一直維持到澤萊修首先示弱。  
血腥的夢境害的這幾天嚴重失眠，並不是沒有睡意，而是只要想到那些強制歡愉的精彩畫面，他就不停抗拒著睡眠。到了夜晚便會纏著澤萊修為他講故事，這陣子的故事已經從遠古文明社會講到帝國近代的發展歷史，乾澀的雙眼不敢合上，一旦合上就會接續前一晚的夢境，繼續的夢到那些可怕的事情。  
接連的睡眠不足讓正處於孕期的身體著實吃不消，這陣子被澤萊修艱難養成圓潤的臉龐，也逐漸變得消瘦，四肢修長顯得微微隆起的肚皮極為明顯。澤萊修每天清晨醒來就會貼著他的肚皮耳語一段，雖然明知還未成型的血肉不會給予澤萊修任何回應，但是對於男人樂此不疲的舉動，他表示默許。  
早上除了會被澤萊修誘哄的喝下許多營養湯汁，還會進行每日例行的檢查。今早澤萊修被告知，他有些貧血與睡眠不足，於是被澤萊修強行抱到竹製的躺椅上。他困乏的翻身，懶洋洋的隔著透明保護層，陽光直射到身上。  
喬伊斯蓋著柔軟的被子，溫熱的陽光傾灑在身上，暖洋洋的感覺讓疲憊的人情不自禁的打著呵欠，他擦拭著眼角流淌出的犯困的淚珠。  
「我不困……哈、哈欠……幹嘛讓我睡覺？」他捂著唇向男人說毫無說服力的話語。  
足夠大的躺椅上，澤萊修側臥在他身旁，枕著單臂另只手拍著他的脊背，輕聲的說道：「睡覺。」  
喬伊斯苦著臉，他也想睡覺，每天都在艱難的抵抗著睡意，可是，「總是會夢到……」  
「夢到什麼？」澤來襲環抱著他，餵著他青杏果脯。  
喬伊斯咀嚼著嚥下，囁嚅一會，彆扭的說道：「恩……沒……沒什麼。」夢到你整晚侵犯我？那樣自大習慣倒打一耙的男人，絕對會誣陷他，肯定也會說一些不堪入耳的話語。  
澤萊修見喬伊斯躲躲閃閃的不想多提的模樣，他十分篤定的又問：「又夢到我小時候的樣子？」  
他一臉詫異，「你怎麼知道……」  
「看來猜對了，那讓我再猜一猜，他在你夢裡面是不是做出逾矩的事情？」  
喬伊斯面上浮現窘迫，眼神飄忽著心虛的反駁道：「才不是……呢……」  
澤萊修面上線條冷峻，勾勒出詭譎猙獰，話語中包含著濃濃的哀怨，像個被拋棄的小媳婦一樣，說出與氣勢完全相反的話語：「可是你的表情已經很確切的告訴，真實的答案，可真讓人傷心，明明帝王本尊就在這裡，卻要在夢境裡面幻想那個不存在的人肆意蹂躪，既然這樣你老實告訴我，我們誰能讓你更爽些，更能滿足你貪得無厭的胃口？」  
喬伊斯雙眸羞憤的瞪著從容不迫的男人，大言不慚的無恥話語。明白這個時候回答什麼都會惹禍上身，按捺住想要辯解的理性思維，沉默的低頭躺著裝作沒有聽到男人的問題。躺在躺椅上俯視著帝國熙來攘往的街道，拘謹的朝後挪去，避免和澤萊修親密的接觸，用發卡隨意的將額前凌亂的髮絲別起，懶洋洋的抱著被子打著呵欠。  
澤萊修單手撐起，猶如大山一般遮住陽光，巨大的陰影籠罩在全身。男人居高臨下的俯視著喬伊斯，恫嚇的提高聲音又一次問道：「是我還是他？」  
喬伊斯沉默著，不知道為什麼澤萊修及其在意這個答案，不停的繼續追問著答案，看著不得到答案不能善罷甘休的澤萊修，他敷衍違心的回答道：「都還好吧……」  
沒想到說完這句話，澤萊修顯得更不高興了，狎暱的撫摸著他的鎖骨，陰鷙的瞪著他說道：「看來我和他是可以相提並論的？看來你還是喜歡粗魯些的動作，正是因為我太溫柔，所以在你心裡我佔據的位置太輕？可我已經不是當年那個……」幼稚的小鬼。  
喬伊斯被前半段氣的生悶氣，果然如他所料，澤萊修的第一件事情就是倒打一耙。什麼強盜邏輯，又不是他想要夢到的，每天非睡眠時間被佔有欲極強的男人霸佔著，晚上夢境又被澤萊修的少年時期佔據。他也吃不消澤萊修瘋狂的侵襲他的生活，連一絲空間都沒有了。  
澤萊修撫摸著他的髮絲，強悍的雙指箍住他的手腕，指尖一點點的向上移，把玩著細膩的皮膚。  
「最近睡不好的原因都是因為這個？他在夢裡面對你做了什麼？是這樣？還是這樣？還是這個樣子？」  
喬伊斯感受著靈活著指尖隔著布料遊走於他的身上，陣陣顫慄的躲避著，溫潤如玉的俊臉浮現窘迫，笨拙的弓著身體單手推拒著澤萊修充滿侵略性的動作。  
澤萊修冷俊桀驁的面孔十分陰森，森然的目光含有怪異之色，打量著喬伊斯半響慢悠悠的說道：「沒想到，上將先生還有著戀童癖？居然覬覦著與少年時期的我歡好？」  
澤萊修生吞活剝的目光，讓他聲線顫抖的說道：「我才沒有，都是你整天纏著我，害得我變得怪怪的。」  
喬伊斯握著澤萊修冰冷的指尖，從自己的腰間狠狠丟下去，聽到澤萊修的話，氣的背過身來不在理著男人。  
什麼嘛，好像是他猥瑣的連夢境都不放過澤萊修。可是那個夢境，的確十分不尋常，好像是曾經在非睡眠的時候見到過那個畫面。  
殘舊的古門……沾滿鮮血的紅繩……  
嘶……  
不行，不能集中精力思考，頭好疼。因為上次取出來廢舊的芯片，因為壓迫到記憶神經，取出來之後與神父有關的事情變得斷斷續續的，或許是因為他本身對於那段回憶十分牴觸，每當想起來的時候總是會十分頭疼。  
看著澤萊修宛如能將布料融化的炙熱目光，他反射性的拉扯著領口，卻忘記因為腹部隆起的弧度此刻穿軍服會十分擁擠，所以早已替換成柔軟的長袍，連底褲都改為低腰類型的，鬆鬆垮垮的布料即使在溫暖的房間裡也感到不自在，每當步伐較大，總是感覺到溫熱的氣流湧入，空蕩蕩的像是沒穿衣服的異樣感，十分不自在。與澤萊修抗議過幾次，澤萊修美名其曰這樣對胎兒有益。  
手指所摸之處是溫熱的皮膚，拉扯著圓弧型的領口，瞬時令下擺上揚，暴露出纖細的腰桿，屏息凝視著帝王充滿誘惑意味打量著他，心臟咚咚跳動，顫慄的指尖慌張的拉扯著下擺，因為用力過猛。害的彈性極好的布料，領口的縫隙擴大，暴露出柔軟的粉紅，喬伊斯乾脆扯過身上的被子嚴嚴實實的蓋住自己。只留出一張蒼白的面孔，髮絲亂敲著貼在臉側。  
澤萊修呼吸急促，手指狠狠鑲嵌著國徽的皮帶，勉強壓制住凶狠的舉動，與面上坦率的吞噬之欲相反，簡單的逗弄喬伊斯一會，便抽回手指拉高喬伊斯的被子，隔著柔軟的被子將他圈在懷裡。  
充滿著濃濃的保護意味的姿勢，讓喬伊斯頓時感到安全感，迷迷糊糊的貼著澤萊修肩膀的腦袋，不斷下滑，眼皮慢悠悠耷拉下去，雙眸合上幾秒後，又一臉驚恐的睜開雙眼。  
喘著粗氣，一臉畏懼的說道：「我要是做噩夢了，一定要把我叫醒。」  
「別怕，我會一直抱著你。」  
「要叫醒我。」  
「好。」  
喬伊斯聽到保證後，終於安心的躺在床上，呼吸漸漸平穩，一臉輕鬆的進入睡眠……  
  
第52章 第五十二章 過去（二）  
  
「尊師，唯有紅色的繩子襯著你瓷白的膚色格外誘人，恩？你這副表情是怎麼回事？不開心嗎？」少年瞇著狹長的鳳眸，嘟著嘴撒嬌軟糯的問道。只是那慘白的面色與陰鷙的目光，讓人無由來的陣陣惡寒感到發怵。  
喬伊斯被細長的紅色絲線緊緊纏繞，狠狠桎梏住雙腕，全身被束縛著無法挪動一絲一毫。即使想怒罵，可是雙唇被塞入口塞，只能發出含糊不清的嗚咽，津液順著無法閉合的唇角蜿蜒而下。  
他躺在冰冷的書桌上，頭頂的燈光照耀在身上，地上一片狼藉，凌亂的書籍灑了一地。身邊佇立著兩米高的小型機甲模型，還在發出滴滴的聲音，提示著操作已暫停。  
他眼前浮現的教學窗口不停滾動著教程資料，課程剛講到一半被強迫的灌入苦澀的液體，身體無力的倒下，緊接著就被學生狠狠的綁在課桌上。喬伊斯怒視著少年，肌膚毫無阻隔緊貼金屬桌面，臉上浮現濃濃的屈辱神色。雙手攥緊著憤怒掙扎，繃緊輪廓的瞬間，卻感受到紅繩愈發陷入柔軟的肌膚中。留下淡紅色的於痕，酥麻的刺激讓他難過的發出嗚咽的抗議。  
「哈啊……嗚啊……」  
俊美稚嫩的少年面孔上浮現濃濃的疑惑，看著沉默的滿面痛楚的喬伊斯，欺身覆上他的身子，食指挑起他的下頜。  
「尊師今天的課程我都記下來了，您看看我記得可否正確？」小澤萊修沉默一會，笑瞇瞇的又道：「忘記您現在不方便講話。」  
喬伊斯怒視著面目可憎的少年，越努力掙扎繩索反倒會更加緊的捆綁著自己，因長期保持著同一個姿勢，手腕如同被千萬隻螞蟻啃咬般，陣陣發麻無力的垂在胸前。  
一定是故意的，故意讓他保持這番不知羞恥的模樣，同時又提醒著他的身份。  
他也不知道少年從何時變成這番可怕的模樣，只能大概的回想起來，自從豎立起威嚴，嚴肅的教導帝王候選者不要玩物喪志，面無表情嫌惡丟棄掉那條紅繩手鏈之後少年就變了。本以為少年會鬧幾天彆扭，故意不理他，但是沒有想到少年會整天粘著他。而這不該發生的關係，正是從他第一次與Omega相親時開始的。他本想推拒著，但是看著部下執著的勸導，也被勸服，他身為Alpha確實也到了適婚年齡，於是便同意與Omega第一次進行審配。  
毫無經驗的他多虧好友在一旁不停講笑話，才緩解緊張的氣氛，可是卻沒有想到中途，卻被本應該在中央區的學生撞到。看著澤萊修宛如被他背叛的傷心目光，他一時間不知道說些什麼好。當他反應過來，已經被力氣極大的少年，拉扯到小型飛船中。被充滿戾氣的澤萊修拋在金屬擋板上，冰冷的手銬浮現在兩側，狠狠的束縛住他的手腕，令他無法掙扎。  
接下來一切便一發不可收拾，偷嘗禁果的少年，嘗到過一次從未瞭解過的滋味。不僅將他擅自歸納為伴侶，又佔有欲極強禁止他與Omega交談，甚至還變本加厲的愈發侵犯著他。  
因為成為候選帝王的尊師時就已簽訂協議，若因為任何事情擅自離職，本人連同家人會被以涉嫌盜取機密而被捕。他被捕就算了，自尊心極高的雙親堅決不會允許他離職的，原本得意洋洋的向貧民窟的居民炫耀著他當選尊師職位，可突然他選擇離職並且伴隨著牢獄之災，年邁的長輩可經不起重大的打擊。  
眾多原因下，他被迫的與少年保持著這種曖昧關係，喬伊斯目前唯一的希望就是，澤萊修能成功任選為新任帝王，他們間的師生關係就徹底終止。  
「想什麼呢？讓你這番忽視我？難道是在想那個Omega？尊師你怎麼不明白，你這副身體怎麼能滿足他們，再敢亂盯著那群人就把你的眼睛剜出來。」少年唇角漾著無辜的弧度，撫摸著溫熱的肉體，指尖輕輕拉扯著繃緊的繩線。  
英俊的面上浮現濃濃壓抑慾望的屈辱，「唔、唔……唔唔……」住手。  
少年認真的語氣宛如已經在施行殘暴的舉動，喬伊斯似乎感覺到雙瞳真的殘生絲絲縷縷的痛楚，怒視著面前可惡的人，被塞入口塞的情況下，連咬著舌尖這般舉動都無法做到。  
「別撒嬌。」少年看著喬伊斯憤怒目光，覺得可愛極了，親熱的舔舐著他的頸間，軟糯的說道。  
喬伊斯感到臀部充滿懲罰意味的拍擊，清脆的響聲刺激繃緊的神經，不算的疼的動作卻讓他無法容忍的緊緊皺眉。因最近為修剪的髮絲過長，垂在腰間被少年輕輕握起，凝視著秀氣的鼻尖嗅聞著髮梢，他臉頰泛紅。  
古板拘謹的他，不諳床笫之事，對感情只是他極為陌生，即使從未親身實戰過，但是通過書籍圖像還是學習過，而比他還毫無經驗的少年，完全將他作為實驗對象。若不是他擔心會失血過多被送往醫院，到時候所有人都得知這羞恥的一切，他絕對不會告訴少年如何做那種事情的……  
顫抖的雙腕狠狠掙扎，細線越繃越緊，狠狠的陷入皮膚表層，滲出的血珠染濕鮮紅的繩線。微微尖銳的濕濡感，看著澤萊修宛如品味著美味佳餚，仔細的舔舐著裂開的傷口。  
「唔啊……唔、唔唔……」氣憤的話語出口卻變成含糊不清的嗚咽。  
「好了，現在可是上課時間，不要說與課堂無關的話，這句話可是師尊經常說的，既然這樣，師尊先檢查這次的成果。」  
「唔。」喬伊斯發出鼻音，爆發的怒意將他淹沒，胸膛劇烈起伏著，因氣憤泛著淡粉色的光澤，光溜溜的身上除去紅繩之外，只有圍在腰腹間的皮帶。  
「操作機甲極為簡單，只要熟練的可以分辨危機，就可以化險為夷，而……」少年合上書本流暢的背誦著必須要學會的操縱機甲的方法。  
而喬伊斯渾渾噩噩的躺在床上，原本發麻的身體現在變得毫無知覺，少年的背誦他根本無法記住，失焦的雙瞳盯著遠處。  
片刻少年丟下手中的書本，「看來尊師對枯燥的課程也不感興趣，既然這樣，就特准許您『放鬆』一會。」  
少年口中說的放鬆肯定不會常人理解中的放鬆，他糊里糊塗的躺著，卻被這兩個字刺痛神經，他一臉驚恐想要躲避著少年欺壓上來。  
猙獰之物一點點的湊近，與毫無經驗的少年床笫之事，並非充溢著愛意享受本能，而是莽撞粗魯的折磨，之後只有傷痕纍纍的身體，很可怕的回憶。  
雙手僵硬著抓著課桌的稜角，呼吸急促切凌亂，回想起前幾次殘缺的畫面，心臟砰砰的跳動著，緊張的近乎窒息。臉色血色褪盡，前幾次一次次撕裂的痛楚，讓他此刻失去尊嚴的發怵，身體劇烈的顫抖著。  
身體被劇烈搖晃，猙獰可怕的情景漸漸消散，喬伊斯茫然的凝視著澤萊修擔憂的模樣，呆呆的看著那雙溫柔的銀瞳，隆起的腹部被溫柔的撫摸著，暖洋洋的陽光照在身上。咬著下唇，恍惚的盯著白皙的手腕毫無傷痕，面無表情的掐著澤萊修的頸間，加重力氣聲音嘶啞的吼道：「掐死你掐死你……你是聾子嗎？明顯的嫌惡卻被曲解為喜歡？很疼的。」  
澤萊修安然的擦拭著喬伊斯額前的冷汗，輕聲詢問：「又做噩夢了？」  
「嗯？」喬伊斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，喘息粗氣才反應過來身下的男人並非在夢中肆意凌虐自己的少年。但是，回想過去這一幕幕的一切，顯然澤萊修也沒有比夢中暴躁的孩子好到哪裡去。  
想到這裡，喬伊斯洩憤的繼續掐著脖頸……  
澤萊修被撕扯著絲帶，髮絲凌亂狼狽的披在身後，因為喬伊斯目前的特殊情況，默默承受著窒息的痛苦。面上漸漸浮現青紫色，呼吸漸漸停止。  
去死吧……可惡的變態……  
等喬伊斯回過神來的時候，澤萊修已經合上雙眸，面色慘白的宛如睡著了一般，任憑他如何推著，澤萊修也沒有任何反應。  
不會是死了吧？  
他面無表情的湊過去，指尖伸到男人的鼻尖，心裡一驚，澤萊修已經停止呼吸，並且毫無生命跡象。他慌張的看著男人緊合的唇，他吞嚥著口水。  
這個時候也顧不得羞恥心，男人剛剛沒有呼吸，如果及時的話，也有一定幾率可以救活的。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，勉強的湊到澤萊修面前，怯怯的貼著溫熱的雙唇，手指固定好雙唇分開，他垂下頭狠心向男人渡著氣……  
專心救人的喬伊斯沒有發現，澤萊修緊合的雙眸在他閉眼做人工呼吸時瞬時睜開，深不可測銀瞳中充溢著濃濃的享受，薄唇微微勾起十分愜意的感受著愛人怯怯的舌尖舔舐著口腔的滋味。  
  
第53章 第五十三章 隱瞞（一）  
  
濕濡的舌尖不經意間舔舐到潔白的牙齒，雙手用力按壓著胸膛，配合著節奏不停往澤萊修的唇中渡氣。  
「呼、呼呼……」  
困難的喘著粗氣，不停頓專心致志的進行急救，額頭上沁出密密麻麻的汗珠，鬆垮的領口隨著激烈的動作漸漸穿過雙肩，不斷朝下滑去。對一切一無所知的喬伊斯，微微起身撤離，睜開雙眸凝視著澤萊修漸漸浮現血色的面孔，和緊闔著的雙眸，目光漸漸下移，鎖定赤紅的雙唇，俯下身來貼在男人胸口，聽到陣陣平穩的心跳，因為湊得極近鼻腔旋繞著濃濃的Alpha氣味。  
他擦拭著額上的汗水，想到澤萊修應該是沒事了，只是剛剛因為用力過猛不小心擦碰到唇角，此刻滲出血珠微微發腫。  
喬伊斯面無表情的吞嚥著津液，回想起剛剛的夢境，窘迫的咬緊下唇。他居然很想試一下強制親吻澤萊修的感覺。用力的搖頭，想要將這羞恥的念頭驅離腦海，但是目光宛如被磁體緊緊吸住，無法撤離……  
就一次，反正澤萊修現在昏倒了，也不會快速的醒來，他只是想知道佔據上方的親吻，真的會有與眾不同的愉悅感嗎？  
喬伊斯舔舐著下唇，深呼吸狠狠抿著唇，下定決心般迅速的朝澤萊修湊過去，只是剛剛湊到男人面前，他就躊躇著動作停止，撇過臉想要起身，但是沒多久又重新俯下身，重複幾次後。  
假寐的澤萊修沉不住氣了，當喬伊斯再次湊近的時候，單手固定著他的後腦……  
炙熱兇猛的舌攪弄著口腔，含糊不清的低吟充滿著曖昧意味，濕潤的銀絲順著唇角流淌而下，染濕寬鬆的布料，透明液體的浮現誘人的光澤。  
喬伊斯用憤怒雙眸傳遞話語，『你騙我。』  
「唔、唔……唔唔唔。」喬伊斯感覺到喉嚨一酸，乾澀的藥片順著食道滾落，他困難的吞嚥著。  
虛弱無力的想要起身，卻發現渾身沒有絲毫力氣，憤怒的怒視著澤萊修，「你剛剛給我吃了什麼？」  
澤萊修安撫的摸著喬伊斯的髮絲說道：「輔助安眠的藥劑，放心對胎兒沒有任何影響的，今早的報告上寫著，近期因為噩夢神經衰弱，今天好好休息，放心這次不會有擾人的夢境了。」  
「唔、唔記得……」喬伊斯思緒漸漸飄遠，話還沒說完，便沉沉的入睡。  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯進入睡眠中，雙手輕柔抱著他裹著薄毯，軍靴踩著地板發出清脆的聲響，被聲控操作的系統自動開啟感應，隱藏在牆壁之中的通道漸漸顯露在眼前。  
靜謐的空間裡一片漆黑，可清晰的見到宇宙飄浮的星球體散發的光芒，比肉眼放大數倍的星空極為美麗，四週一片透明，宛如正站在宇宙之中。  
精密的儀器閃耀著微弱的紅點，不遠處記錄數據的人員恭敬的站在一旁，單手背後向帝王彎腰敬禮。  
「檢查的推測結果如何？」澤萊修緩緩將喬伊斯放到儀器中央的擋板處。  
儀器緩緩的合上，金屬板將沉睡的喬伊斯緩緩送到儀器內部，綠色的線條不斷在身體上方掃動著。同時儀器上方浮現四維立體的透視虛線人物模型，微微凸起的腹部可以證明正是喬伊斯的透視圖。  
清晰可見胎兒沉穩的脈搏，與喬伊斯此刻的心跳節奏完全不同，原本陷入芯片的頭部已經痊癒，但胎兒之處明顯有著其它異常，上次與檢察人員溝通，還只是猜測著胎兒有幾率會危險。  
「根據報告檢查發現，帝后體內的胎兒包含不穩定因素，而且……」年邁的老者銀色的鬍鬚垂至胸前，布著皺紋的面上滿滿的恭敬，白色制服胸前佩戴著多枚勳章，象徵著權利。  
澤萊修冷聲煩躁，「說。」  
「因芯片輻射影響，胎兒存活幾率僅有十分之一，優先保證胎兒的存活那受孕者會失去生命跡象。」  
「優先保護受孕者。」澤萊修沒有絲毫猶豫，立即說道。儘管他的拳頭攥的緊緊，心底有些酸澀，他的孩子，他自然是喜歡極了，可是如果要讓他從愛人與血脈之間選擇，儘管選擇痛苦，他還是會毫不猶豫的選擇愛人，說他冷血也好，殘忍也罷，在他的生命中永遠是喬伊斯為第一位。  
他還記得當時得知喬伊斯懷孕時，連血液似乎都在愉悅的流淌，巨大的喜悅幾乎讓他發瘋，一時間連形態都無法控制，丟臉的只能保持著獸型。  
可是這時，向來以強硬鐵腕著名的澤萊修，面上浮現濃濃的疲倦，充血的雙瞳裡濕潤，指甲陷入掌心之中，拳頭微微顫動，滲出的血珠順著指尖滑落至地面。  
上天給予了他希望，又狠狠的將他的希望打破。  
澤萊修深呼吸，緩緩將儀器打開，抱住還在沉睡著的喬伊斯，手指撫摸著冰冷的臉頰。只要這個人還在他身邊，就不會發生什麼危險的事情，所有的人都會安全。  
如果在發生當年的事情，他一定會發瘋喪失理性的摧毀所有的一切。  
老者不可置信的看著在此件事情上極為糊塗的帝王，「這可是帝國近千年來唯一的血脈，您可是確定了？而且帝后的特殊體質，能奇跡般的懷孕已經是不可思議，畢竟當年的試驗結果……」  
「你只是在質疑我的決策？」澤萊修面無表情冷冷打斷，陰鷙的雙眸盯著面前一臉惶恐的老者。  
「您……」老者看著帝王冰冷的目光，知道自己說什麼都無用，默默的歎息站在原地。  
「這件事情不許告訴他，傳出去的後果。」澤萊修掃視著每個人的面孔又道：「你們每一個人都逃不掉。」詭異的聲線極為驚悚的刺激著在場每一位的神經。  
喬伊斯迷迷糊糊的睡醒來，突然感覺到心臟尖銳的刺痛，陣陣心慌感，雙手撫摸著隆起的肚皮漸漸安心下來。  
裡面孕育著唯一的親人，就算澤萊修不喜歡這個孩子，他也會好好疼愛的。  
不過，小孩子應該準備的東西，他沒有經驗不知道是不是要提前購買嬰兒衣服。沉睡了許久沒有噩夢的驚擾，濃濃的黑眼圈也淡了許多，支撐起身體打開通訊器。  
看著浮現的窗口上，令郎滿目的嬰兒商品，目光移向右下角的金額，迅速的將幾千頁的商品表內的物品全部加入購物車中，整齊的付款後看著訂單的狀態已經更改為，已標記正在使用立體傳送功能。  
  
第54章 第五十四章 隱瞞（二）  
  
喬伊斯愉悅的將商城掃蕩一空，凝視著窗口上千樣的商品正在加載著數據。他扶著酸疼的腰部，緩緩的坐起來，倚在床頭處的木板上，雙指抓著澤萊修的墨綠絲帶，紮起許久未修剪過的凌亂髮絲，英氣的面孔沒有髮絲的遮擋顯得清爽許多。  
他倍感無聊擺弄著通訊器，凝視著雲端無線保存記錄，他緩緩點開看到上面還殘留著瀏覽過的痕跡。雲端可以將近距離操控過的電子設備上的歷史記錄，統統轉移到通訊器的資料備份之中，解決丟失資料的困擾。  
喬伊斯滑動著屏幕，看著曾經搜索過的歷史痕跡，突然手指停住，他凝視著一個陌生的地址。隱約能回想起，曾經點入到此連接之中，不過當時頁面立即閃退，同時頂端彈出文字提示框，他的IP地址已經被國家安全局記錄。  
之後也想繼續研究這件事情，可是突然被澤萊修用命令的口吻叫去，又被男人狎暱的撲倒在桌面上，思維立即被打斷，忘記立即要查詢的引起他疑惑的頁面。在接下來整個帝國突然爆發喪屍危機，他和澤萊修一直處於瀕臨死亡的情況下，讓他徹徹底底的忘記，還有這件事情等待他查詢著結果。  
指尖輕觸著屏幕，點擊著灰色的連接地址，重複多次也無法點擊開，喬伊斯蹙眉切換回查詢狀態，在搜索引擎中重新輸入自己的名字，手指狠狠敲向感應鍵盤的確認鍵。  
現在一想起這件事情十分蹊蹺，只是點擊進入簡單的網頁鏈接？為什麼會被加密甚至不允許搜索？誤點擊還被提示已經被安全局記錄IP地址，並且既然不允許搜索，為什麼不將整個關鍵字隱蔽？這一切的問題，喬伊斯不得不敏感的想到，難道他原本的權利是可以查看網頁的，但是被檢察人員發現，於是被迅速屏蔽此鏈接？  
他臉色驀然變得十分陰沉，不悅的將浮現的窗口，拖動放大數倍。喬伊斯平躺在床上，仰視著屏幕上面浮動著密密麻麻的相關搜索。  
不是這個……那個也不是……  
不知不覺已經翻過接近兩百頁左右，可是那個記憶中的地址卻無法搜尋到。目光移向左下方的一行小字。  
「您搜索的關鍵字不符合搜索規定，因權限不足並涉嫌盜取機密資料，現已被隱藏處理。請您勿強行逾越權限，侵入系統破解此代碼，否則將會視為違法行為。——國家安全局」  
喬伊斯皺著眉。權限不夠？之前明明是可以進入的，他不死心的連續點擊歷史記錄中的地址，紅色的警告框不斷彈出。  
「您查找的內容並不存在，請確認地址是否輸入正確。」  
他指尖輕觸關閉按鈕，將彈出的頁面一鍵清除。坐在原位置活動著酸疼的頸椎，他餘光突然瞟到地上靜靜躺著，金色並鑲嵌有國徽紋路的手鏈上掛著的通訊器。  
既然他的權限不足，澤萊修的總不會有這個問題？  
他舔舐受傷的唇角，面無表情的掃視著四周，見澤萊修並沒有在房間裡。笨拙的挪動著酸軟的身體，腳尖踩在地上輕飄飄的，趄趄趔趔的拾起通訊器，坐在角落裡仔細的凝視著它。與他的不同，澤萊修的通訊器顯然略沉了許多，指尖剛剛觸碰到金色的開啟按鈕。尖銳的電流順著指尖蔓延至全身，手指一抖，反射性的猛地丟開通訊器。  
指尖被急促電流電的發麻，暫時失去知覺。喬伊斯皺著眉想到，看來澤萊修的通訊器已經被輸入指紋設定，非本人之外的其他開啟人觸碰，則會觸發系統自帶的保護系統。  
休息一會麻痺的指尖漸漸恢復知覺，活動著僵硬的手腕。喬伊斯不甘心就此放棄，目光在房內搜尋著可絕緣物體，發現目光所能望到之處沒有任何物體符合之後，他坐起來在房間裡輕聲尋找著。  
從左向右鎖定，一一檢查過後發現唯一沒有被查找過的，只有最右方角落櫃子，他先緩緩抽出最上方的抽屜，聽到鈍響他皺著眉，在寂靜的房間裡聲音格外的響亮，做賊心虛般警惕的環顧一圈，發現沒人在他才繼續抽出抽屜。抽屜裡面靜靜躺著一個精美佈滿赤紅紋路的小箱子，正前方掛著精緻小巧玲瓏的鐵鎖。  
輕輕搖晃著箱子，湊到耳邊聽著奇怪的響聲？他疑惑的凝視著箱子，抿著唇回想著。他從來沒有見過澤萊修拿出來過這個箱子，而他從沒有檢查過屋子裡的物件，這也是第一次發現這個東西。  
手指觸碰到鎖芯感應系統，看著彈出光盾鍵盤。他坐在地上快速的敲擊著鍵盤，看著窗口上急速滾動的字符，皺著眉努力聚精會神的破解著密碼。因孕期特殊的激素分泌，耐心很快被消滅，喬伊斯死死的盯著不斷滾動的字符，宛如輕蔑的正在嘲笑著他一般。不時發出煩躁的語氣感歎詞，擰著的眉頭越來越深，呼吸漸漸急促，額頭冒出煩悶的汗水。手指狠狠的捶著透明的鍵盤，惱怒的站起身來。  
好，很好，你不聽話是吧？那就永遠別聽話了！  
喬伊斯單手狠狠穿過半透明清脆的窗口，修長的手指猙獰的握緊，淡藍色的火花隨著化為灰燼的碎片，飄落至地面緩緩熄滅。他雙手舉起箱子狠狠的丟在地上，粗魯的撞擊自動開啟箱體的保護裝置，周圍隆起半弧形的光圈，發出嘶嘶的警告電流。  
他一開始是尊敬它的職責，所以他極有耐心的破解，既然你不給我面子，那就十分抱歉，何必別彆扭扭的破解，直接損壞。  
喬伊斯凶狠的凝視著淡藍色的保護屏障，鞋底抬高迅速的踩踏著，很快脆弱的保護機體膜被嚴重損壞，搖搖欲墜的光膜發出赤紅色的抗議光芒。  
他敏銳的感覺到危險，單手撐在地面，迅速的朝後躍起，躲避開小型的爆炸。看著徹底消失的屏障，他緩緩拿起微微開啟的箱子，心情微微舒爽，面無表情的拿出裡面的小物件。  
恩，金色的刺刀，沒用的東西，他失望的丟到一邊。  
丟棄後的下一秒，喬伊斯瞪大雙眸又重新拾起物體，「金色圓柱形的刺刀？」刀鞘上還似乎沾染著揮之不去的氣味。  
大腦迅速回想起曾經丟臉被他褻玩時狼狽羞恥的模樣，面上泛起羞憤的顏色，耳廓嬌艷欲滴。身體比大腦更快的做出反應，粘膜深處陣陣戰慄感，讓他悲慘的回想起被褻玩時澤萊修的惡行。曾經被澤萊修堵在櫃子中陷入窘境，並在狹窄的空間裡，無法行動自如的情況下，羞恥部位被迫接受刀鞘的進入。  
居然……這種東西還沒有丟棄，冷靜，這個時候不要在意這件事情。  
喬伊斯阻止自己繼續思考，面無表情的維持冷靜，指尖顫抖的又摸向紙箱裡的另一個物件。布料很輕柔，他用力的拉扯出來，面上表情扭曲。  
他的內褲……上面還沾有曾經滲出液體的痕跡。  
呼，深呼吸，冷靜，不要被憤怒沖昏頭腦，這個時候不要在意這件事情。  
很快在他周圍堆積了許多，沒有用處的小玩意，大到床單小到紙巾。零零碎碎的物品全部都在刺激著他羞恥記憶，摻入羞憤的動作粗魯許多不斷繼續翻著箱子。  
空氣中瀰漫著喬伊斯自己不會感受到甜美氣味，那股濃郁的發情期的氣味，會讓任何Alpha瞬間喪失理性，身體會被慾望充斥做出暴虐的舉動。喬伊斯突然手指抓到凹凸不平，微微粗糙的物體。他緩緩的抓出來，湊到眼前仔細研究著。  
這個並沒有遇到過，不過……  
現實中沒有遇到過，他在夢中可是被這個樹膠絕緣材質的巨物，折騰過可不止一次。喬伊斯表情陡然一變，蒙上一層寒霜，凌厲的目光盯著穢物，他沒有想到虛幻夢境中的東西，居然在現實中也能觸碰到的。  
不，也有些許不同。  
橡膠物體對比夢境中嶄新的顏色，略顯發黃。古舊的痕跡，證明著物體明顯已經使用過極長的時間，上面還印有淺淺的痕跡。從穢物中飄散出濃郁的雄性氣味，氣味正是屬於澤萊修的。從指痕可以判斷出，曾經在漫長的歲月中，澤萊修經常握著這猥瑣解決生理需求，而這濃郁的氣味與泛黃的痕跡就可以證明。  
原本還以為是簡單的神經衰弱鎖引起的連環噩夢，可是見到實物後他有了新的猜測，或許一切都是真實發生過的。很多事情都隱藏在被遺忘的記憶中，而想要解開就回到了他剛剛的原點，先打開澤萊修的通訊器。  
他握著猙獰的物體，努力維持鎮定，嫌棄的頂著開啟按鈕，緩緩將通訊器開啟。在屏幕上輸入關鍵字，看到熟悉的喬伊斯·佩格的消息，他緩緩點開。  
逐漸浮現的頁面上，不可置信的盯著左側資料上的照片，脊背發涼的放大圖片。屏幕上的面孔與他的樣子一模一樣，心臟急促的跳動，正想仔細的查看資料，背後突然傳來門被開啟的聲響。  
  
第55章 第五十五章 示威  
  
喬伊斯將通訊器猛地合上，塞到枕頭下方扯過被子蓋在身上。加載的商品紛紛數據成功，傳遞到房間裡，包裝精美的商品紛紛掉落至地面，遮掩住地面上凌亂的物品。  
從熟悉的氣味可以辨認出進來的人，並不是澤萊修，進來的人一時間見到喬伊斯愣在原地，面上血色褪盡，一副失魂落魄的身體搖晃著，手中的瓷碗啪的一聲掉落至地面上。  
果香四溢，在沉重的打擊下，鞋底狠狠的踩扁果肉豐滿的酸梅。  
嬌小的少年停止背脊，隨即恢復冷靜，抿著唇不甘示弱的瞪著喬伊斯，沉默著但輕蔑的目光說明一切。  
喬伊斯皺著眉，暗自鬆了一口氣，他還以為是澤萊修突然回來，不知道為什麼即使與澤萊修從未交談過這個話題，也知道澤萊修並不希望他得知被隱藏的連接中的真相。重新審視著少年脆弱白皙的面孔，清澈的雙眸努力的瞪大，蔚藍海藻般的髮絲閃動著淡淡的光澤。像只即使害怕卻硬撐著的小獸。  
他臉頰有些泛紅，忍不住又看了看出現在這裡的Omega，能隱約回想起曾經見過面的，但是卻怎麼也想不起來。因為屬於同類，他對對方的氣味並不敏感，見到熟悉的面孔，他皺著眉努力的在腦海裡苦苦搜尋著名字。  
喬伊斯苦苦思索半響，再回想起久遠的記憶，他曾經在軍校區認識的唯一的Omega，「你是在巷口被欺負的人。」  
「菲爾·凱爾森。」菲爾挺直背脊又道：「上次沒能幹掉你真是讓我失望。」  
「哦」他冷淡的輕哼一聲，「碗碎了。」喬伊斯看著地面上躺著的酸梅，被清掃機器人吸入機體存儲艙，感到十分可惜。  
「我是絕對要成為帝后的，任何人都無法阻止我的理想，憑著血脈基因測試可是在帝國內的排名是前五名，除去雄性我可是排名第一的Omega，即使目前澤萊修選擇你也證明不了什麼。」  
「碗碎了。」  
「帝王只是暫時沉溺回憶之中，他早晚會屬於我的，你別太得意了，愛情這種東西可是不分先來後到。」  
「碗、碗碎了……」喬伊斯歎了口氣，戀戀不捨的嗅聞著空氣中，果汁的香氣。  
菲爾·凱爾森唇角抽搐著，看著完全無視他的豪言壯語，他的宣戰反倒是小家子氣許多，面色漲紅制服顯得臉色極為不好看。單手拉扯著喬伊斯寬鬆的前襟，動作有些粗魯，「你有沒有在聽我說話。」  
喬伊斯眨巴眨巴眼睛，俯視著菲爾，修長的手指緩緩掰開緊抓著他的手掌。  
一秒……  
兩秒……  
一分鐘……  
喬伊斯倍感無趣的看著少年死板的表情，轉頭指尖按向按鈕，操控著小型的清理機器人整理著凌亂的房間。又拿起酸果不停吃起來，把通訊器從枕頭下拿出來，指尖輕觸著屏幕拖開歷史記錄，想將被關閉的頁面重新打開。  
被人強烈的忽視的菲爾，眼巴巴的盯著喬伊斯吃完一整盤酸果，終於沉不住氣的瞅到喬伊斯身邊，用力的掀開蓋在他身上的被子，氣憤的問道：「你有沒有聽到我的話？我再向你宣戰。」  
喬伊斯身上一涼，懶洋洋的伸著懶腰，打著呵欠，怠倦的輕柔的拍了拍菲爾的頭頂，雙眸盯著少年高傲的目光。鑒定完畢，威脅力與危險因素極弱，可以忽略不計。  
「乖。」敷衍的回答，他揉著酸軟的腹部，將寬鬆的衣服下擺拉低，掩蓋住暴露腰間的白皙的皮膚，隆起的腹部弧度充滿濃濃的甜蜜，雌性激素下圓潤的輪廓顯得溫柔。  
菲爾貪婪的嗅著喬伊斯身上的另一股雄性的氣味，這是他夢想要的得到的，想到從哥哥們那裡得到的情報，他有些沉不住氣的皺眉，「你懷孕了嗎？」  
喬伊斯窘迫的有些尷尬，作為之前還想要與Omega成為伴侶擁有血脈的，此刻卻自己變為Omega孕育唯一的親人。他輕輕點頭作為回應，單手戳著柔軟的肚皮，軟乎乎的觸感讓指尖不停的戳動著。  
菲爾明顯不能接受這個事實，情緒有些崩潰的坐在喬伊斯的旁邊，「怎麼會這樣，你明明是不可以懷孕的啊？懷孕至少需要生殖器官啊，可是你連人類都算不上，又怎麼能懷孕。」  
聽到少年無意間暴露出的消息，他舔著下唇，「你說我不是人類？」  
菲爾還想繼續說些什麼，但是突然想到什麼禁令，他牽強的保持著鎮定，但是不管喬伊斯如何再去追問他都不在說話。  
喬伊斯知道問不出來什麼，也知道這也可能是少年因為生氣突然編造出來的謊言，但是看著菲爾精緻絕美的面孔，與兩個人極近的距離，他微微朝後挪動著，淡淡疏離感籠罩兩人之間，氣氛有些壓抑。  
菲爾不時彆扭悄悄凝視著喬伊斯隆起的腹部，偶爾與喬伊斯的目光對撞，猛地撇過臉羞怯的抿著唇。  
喬伊斯看著菲爾羨慕的目光，握住少年的手腕，輕聲問道：「你要摸一摸嗎？」  
「你就不害怕，我突然讓你流產嗎？我可是什麼事情都可以做出來的！你別小瞧我好不好！」菲爾被溫熱的掌心引起面上浮現朵朵紅暈，掩蓋著真實情緒揮開喬伊斯的手掌，憤怒的咆哮，髮絲隨著動作輕顫。  
喬伊斯平靜的將手指貼在少年的頸側，指腹貼著跳動的脈搏，隔著脆弱的皮膚能感受到汩汩流淌的血液，他面無表情的盯著菲爾，淡然的說道：「你如果做出任何，會被我判定為危險的動作，我會毫不留情的將你脆弱優美的脖頸狠狠擰斷。」  
粗魯的動作加上平淡的話語，卻讓菲爾·凱爾森一時間被陰冷的氣息嚇得一抖。  
「……」  
喬伊斯看著少年驚慌的表情，他斂去原本的嚴肅，淡然的又一次問道：「你要摸一摸嗎？」  
「……我、我想要。」菲爾穿著軍靴，扯掉頸間繫著的領帶將披散的髮絲紮起來，羞怯的半跪在喬伊斯的身邊，緩緩的俯下身驚奇的撫摸著裡面弱小的生命。  
喬伊斯抿著唇凝視著長相精緻的菲爾，有些傷感眼角濕潤。他當初要是沒有認識澤萊修，估計現在已經與Omega結為伴侶了，可是現在被標記了暫且不談，自己卻變成了Omega。  
唯一值得開心的是他還有未出生的孩子，唯一的親人和他融合在一起，想到軟糯撒嬌未出世的孩子，他的表情也變的慈祥許多，煩躁的心情微微消退。  
金屬門緩緩打開，認真通過後響起，帝王面無表情的拉扯著緊扣的領口，緩慢的穿過走廊，進入到室內腳步停止，映入眼簾的一切讓他的和煦的表情陡然一變。澤萊修惱怒的看著床上曖昧纏綿的兩人，輕柔悅耳的聲音格外驚悚，關節發出清脆的聲響，鐵青的面色與唇角弧度證明著帝王此刻的憤怒已經飆到極點。  
「滾。」帝王面上浮現陰霾彷如一場可怕的暴風雨即將到來。  
「嗯，你們聊。」喬伊斯溫柔的撫摸著軟糯少年的頸側，支撐起身體想要離開。  
「我說的不是你。」澤萊修薄唇微啟，暴戾無情氣息讓人不寒而慄，拎著羞怯盯著喬伊斯的小Omega粗魯的丟出門外。菲爾·凱爾森還沒有反應過來自己來這裡的目的，早已被喬伊斯不知不覺得改變，身子一輕被毫不留情的丟到門外，坐在地上看著緊合著大門。  
尊貴的帝王本想讓自己伴侶知道自己的優勢，很多人競爭想要成為他的伴侶，利用著壓力刺激著喬伊斯，別再彆扭害羞，坦率的向他表白愛意。澤萊修構想著美好的未來卻被推門見到的場面擊碎。  
尊貴的帝王決定了，把喬伊斯鎖在房間裡，再也不允許他和任何Omega接觸！至於其他雄性更不可以！  
陰鷙的雙眸看到喬伊斯立馬充溢著濃濃的委屈，一陣煙霧過後，修長的前肢搭在喬伊斯的胸前。尾巴歡快的掃動著，赤紅色的舌尖不停的舔舐著喬伊斯的裸露出的肩膀。  
「嗷嗚……」  
喬伊斯慢悠悠的將通訊器往裡面塞了塞，撫摸著巨獸額頭上赤紅的花紋，他手指梳理著光滑的皮毛，鼻尖癢癢的打著噴嚏。  
「我今天買了一些小孩子的衣服，是不是有些多了？」喬伊斯困擾的看著機器人整理過後，還佔據著房間內大部分面積的商品。  
帝王仰著頭高傲的俯視著，即使每天換一件也可以足夠穿一百年的衣服。耳朵輕顫著，感受到喬伊斯冰冷的指尖揉弄著，他示好的往前湊著，發出愉悅的聲音：「完全不多。」  
「可是房間裡裝不下。」  
帝王快速的解決伴侶的困擾，「買個別墅用來裝。」  
  
第56章 第五十六章 改造  
  
喬伊斯拿起清潔機器人無法分解而吐出的垃圾，握著那根『歷史久遠』猙獰的樹膠體，狠狠的戳著撒歡往他懷裡供著的帝王尊貴的臀部。冷聲的睨視著澤萊修，低沉的話語包含著警示意味的說道：「和我解釋一下關於這個東西的來歷吧？」  
「嗷？」巨獸打著呵欠，被戳的疼了可憐的盯著後肢。像是沒聽到喬伊斯的話語，懶洋洋的將那玩具壓在身下，修長的前肢緊貼著喬伊斯的腹部，高貴的頭顱廝磨著隆起的肚皮。  
「別亂動。」喬伊斯忍無可忍的揍了澤萊修一拳。  
巨獸仔細的聽著肚皮下的聲響，低啞的說道：「他在裡面動，能聽到聲音。」  
喬伊斯嗅聞著果香，抓狂的推開巨獸，羞憤的說道：「是胃部痙攣蠕動的聲音！你別亂動，好癢。」剛剛被酸梅引起食慾，所以腹部發出飢餓的抗議聲音，卻被澤萊修當做未出世的孩子活動的聲音。  
他怒視著雪狼這副裝傻充愣，而且還沒有他心儀的那番精緻的容貌，與菲爾軟糯嬌小的身體相比較，澤萊修這龐大且含有爆發性的侵略，被他狠狠的嫌棄著。他手指粗魯的拉扯著，眼尾紅色的勾勒花紋，揪下來幾縷赤紅的皮毛。看著裝傻充愣澤萊修被欺負狠了，抗議的瞪著狹長的雙眸，背脊弓著服帖的皮毛此刻凌亂蓬鬆站起，發出恫嚇的獸叫。  
喬伊斯毫不畏懼澤萊修的吼叫，「別裝傻，來解釋一下，不然就讓你知道，被這東西狠狠貫穿的感覺。」手指的動作模擬著某種激烈動作時的場景。  
巨獸抖著身上的銀色的皮毛，疑惑的看著巨物，微微歪頭吐出赤紅的舌頭，無辜的瞇著眼睛，偶爾換個方向繼續歪頭看著那根樹膠體。澤萊修瞳仁聚精會神的盯著猙獰物體，濕漉漉的鼻尖拱著喬伊斯的臉頰，呼出的熱氣刺激著喬伊斯敏感的朝後挪動著。  
喬伊斯胡亂的推開緊貼著他毛茸茸的身體，喘著粗氣扒開濃密的雪白皮毛。  
雪狼臉頰蹭著他的肚皮，喃喃的輕聲道：「佩格尊師。」  
「咦？」喬伊斯聽到威嚴的稱呼，反射性的停止動作，被這熟悉的稱呼勾起虛幻夢境中的記憶，回想起曾經在之前夢中進行的對話。  
「佩格尊師，我喜歡你，我們以後結為伴侶吧！」  
「胡鬧！Alpha只能與被標記的戀人才可以結為伴侶，以後不允許再提起，若被其他帝位後候者們聽到，您會被恥笑。」  
「什麼會被恥笑？」  
「恩……」即便說了幼年期的殿下也不會懂，可是不說會被殿下纏著。  
「尊師您說，為什麼這樣會被恥笑？」  
「……殿下您太弱了。」  
「那我會努力變到最強，成為最強之人，那時在標記佩格尊師。至於其他人，死人是永遠不會說話的，我的世界只要有佩格尊師就夠了。」  
「殿下，Alpha和Alpha是無法互相標記的，就好比自然界裡的雄性與雄性無法結為伴侶的，這一切都是背德不被常理所接收，是異端。殿下還小還不懂這些事情，您以後就會理解我的話語。」  
「好麻煩，唔……那以後尊師成為雌性吧，我就可以標記您啦。」  
「唉……殿下這……」  
「好不好？佩格尊師？」  
「好。」反正也是不可能發生的事情，暫且先答應過去，等殿下隨著漫長的時間過渡，漸漸的自然會遺忘這不切實際的妄想。  
「那尊師不許忘記，我們拉鉤定下契約，我一定會很努力研發更改性別的藥劑的。」  
喬伊斯臉頰傳來濕漉漉的舔舐將他，從被遺忘的回憶充斥在腦海中拉扯出。他背脊有些發寒，不敢置信的凝視著轉為人型的澤萊修撒嬌的模樣，身體輕顫著，心跳速度漸漸加快，呼吸急促。  
手腕被溫熱的手掌輕輕握住，緩緩抽出緊攥的猙獰玩具，帝王慢條斯理的將餘溫的物體丟棄到床下。  
「佩格尊師是回想起曾經的一切了嗎？」澤萊修按揉著喬伊斯時常酸疼的關節。  
喬伊斯深呼吸，如果要是回想起一切就好了。  
他原本只是以為自己單純的丟失記憶，可是漸漸調查一點點收集線索，就會發現原本看似簡單平靜的表層下波濤洶湧。  
先是誤認為被通緝被抓捕，結果發現自己是被帝王作為伴侶從小培養，當他認為這也許是真相，可是他又發現，自己很久前就和澤萊修相識。可是他明明年紀與澤萊修相差許多，又怎麼會認識幼年的男人，結果偶然發現夢境中的物體現實中也存在，如果這條只是巧合。那麼澤萊修此刻叫出與記憶中一模一樣的稱呼，而他從未和澤萊修講過羞恥夢境中的細節，澤萊修能叫出這個稱呼已經可以足夠證明一切。  
剛剛回想起的記憶，假設，夢境的事情都是真實發生過的事情。並且幼年的澤萊修確實開發出，某種改變生物性別的藥劑，那他則是成功的試驗品。  
這樣子菲爾一瞬間失措的咆哮也有了理由，他原本就不是人類，只是被強迫改造身體，又怎麼會有生殖系統。  
「您不該做這些事情的。」喬伊斯試探著說道。抽回自己的手臂，冷淡的與澤萊修拉開距離，雙眸死死的盯著男人。  
與幼年稚嫩的聲音相比較澤萊修的此刻的聲音略顯低啞，男人撫摸著伴侶的臉頰，挫敗的說道：「對不起。」  
男人突如其來的道歉，如同一盆冰水狠狠潑向他。他的猜測原來是真的……那孩子？  
「那孩子，孩子是幸運的吧？」他跨坐在澤萊修的身上，凝視著那雙愧疚的銀瞳。  
「對不起。」  
喬伊斯深呼吸，他要的永遠都不是這句簡單的道歉，舔舐著下唇努力恢復平靜，但手指不由控制的撫摸著澤萊修的頸間，「夠了，您知道我想聽到的不是這個，下去吧，我想靜一靜。」  
澤萊修復雜的看著喬伊斯，沒有掙扎乖乖的被桎梏，薄唇微微開啟的說道：「尊師。」  
喬伊斯狠狠掐住澤萊修的脖頸，鋒利的指甲陷入溫熱的皮膚中，血珠順著月牙形的傷痕滲出。他的手腕不停顫抖著，情緒極為不穩定，扼住咽喉的手腕加深力道，看著男人面上不正常瀕臨窒息的紅色。  
他搖晃著頭部想要找回理性，但是身體不由自主的做出嗜虐性的動作，乾澀的眼眶滲出鹹澀的液體，順著面部輪廓滑落至澤萊修的眼角。  
澤萊修看著髮絲凌亂臉色蒼白的喬伊斯，心臟被刺痛，妥協的說道：「我在門外，尊師有什麼事情隨時喊我。」  
他困難的收回雙手，「下去。」  
喬伊斯聽到門緊緊闔上的聲響，迅速的拿出被隱藏的澤萊修的通訊器，同時將自己的通訊器緊緊綁在床上，將網頁上的資料拷貝到數據盤裡，匆忙間忘記脫去寬鬆的衣服，套上制服勉強的推開窗戶。  
必須要離開，大腦混亂的已經失去冷靜。  
冷風瘋狂的湧入室內，喬伊斯看著距離幾十米的地面，因上次從高空墜落的陰影作祟，暈眩的感到胃部傳來炙熱刺痛。他咬緊下唇，餘光瞟到一旁的樹木，笨拙勉強的跳躍到枝幹上，雙腿繞緊樹幹上緩慢的下滑。  
盯著不遠處遊走巡邏的機械警備，他蹙眉的用樹枝開啟澤萊修的通訊器，站在樹後等待著它一點點的接近，操控著電離子武器迅猛的擊碎脆弱的頸間。快速躲過紅外線的引爆裝置，他擦拭著汗水迅速的進入到曾經到過的實驗室裡。  
鎮定的看著周圍的實驗人員，若無其事、大搖大擺的進入到飛船儲備艙，他憑著記憶裡回想起澤萊修曾經輸入的密碼，與澤萊修的通訊器的驗證程序，輕而易舉的進入到內部，看著小型的飛船他快速的隨機選擇一台，看著未關上的艙門他面無表情的進入，順手將艙門闔上。  
他穿過冗長的隧道，進入到駕駛艙裡面，凝視著駕駛位背對著他的人，他緩緩走過去，將通訊器形態更改為光束匕首。看到精緻的面孔，和嬌小身子，他勾起唇角。  
真是緣分不淺，不過對於駕駛位上的人而言，應該是孽緣不淺。雖然很抱歉，但是對不住了，他現在必須要離開這裡。  
駕駛位少年聽到聲響，警惕的轉頭脖間一涼，冰冷的刀刃對準他的血管。  
「菲爾是吧？這次我記住了你的名字。」喬伊斯感到掌下一顫動，他冷聲喝道：「別亂動，否則後果自負。」  
「你、你要幹嘛！」  
「別說話。」  
半分鐘過後——  
菲爾·凱爾森委屈的被捆在角落裡，白皙的面上還殘留著因抗爭，被暴戾闖入者懲罰的痕跡。  
喬伊斯坐在駕駛位置，操縱著小型飛船緩緩飛起，開啟保護層穿過漆黑的隧道。  
作者有話要說：【小劇場】  
喬伊斯（╯‵□′）╯︵┴═┴：「戀愛雖易，標記不易，且行且珍惜。」  
澤萊修（〃ω〃）：「怨我。」  
  
第57章 第五十七章 墜落  
  
「已通過安檢關卡一層，請您輸入設定密碼。」  
頂端的細微如針尖大小的傳輸器，發出機械的提聲音，正常行駛的小型飛船，突然任憑著喬伊斯如何操控都沒有任何反應。機體引擎禁止運轉，飛船駐留在半空中。  
喬伊斯蹙眉凝視著，前面無形阻隔前進軌道的牆壁，食指彎曲叩著被鎖定的操控鍵盤，發出不耐心的語氣感歎詞。他還在生著狂妄自大的澤萊修為他更改性別的氣，看著解不開的密碼，更是耐性全無。  
他皺眉盯著角落裡被捆著的菲爾，「密碼是什麼？」  
「我為什麼要告訴你這個搶劫犯密碼！哼，搶劫犯別想從我嘴裡套出來密碼，我哥哥們發現我消失，肯定會急急忙忙來找我。」菲爾接受到喬伊斯冷厲的目光，怯怯的降低語調：「你、你別囂張，馬上就會有人來抓你，你根本逃不出這裡。」  
喬伊斯溫潤如玉的雙眸死死盯著菲爾，轉過椅背緩緩站起，朝著角落中的人逼近，活動著關節發出咯吱咯吱的清脆聲響。目光凜冽，慢悠悠俯下身來，薄唇微啟，「你想死嗎？」  
菲爾看著喬伊斯可怕的目光，吞著口水，老老實實的蜷縮在角落裡，僵硬的擺動著脖子晃著腦袋。  
「乖，那就把密碼說出來。」喬伊斯佯裝慈祥，溫柔的拍著小雌性的肩膀。  
「……」  
「不想說？那你永遠不必說了。」  
喬伊斯見菲爾沉默著，也不強逼著他說出密碼，斂去溫柔，目光冰冷的凝視著白皙的皮膚，他雙指間夾著鋒利的刀片，抵在少年的頸間，單薄的鐵片摩擦著溫熱的皮膚，捏著柔軟的髮絲緩緩湊近刀鋒。  
「我、我我說。」菲爾被隨時可能受傷的危機嚇到，海藻般的髮絲被刀刃割到，紛紛滑落至地面。  
喬伊斯撤回手臂，面無表情的冷聲逼問道：「說。」  
「FC32——DAF1，DCSA型WRD——FIFI」  
喬伊斯回到原位輸入密碼，小型飛船恢復正常運轉，他快速打開艙門，將澤萊修的通訊器丟棄在黑暗的距離地面幾千米的高空中，長舒一口氣。  
「我、我告訴你密碼，不是因為我怕你，是因為我不屑與粗俗的暴力分子爭執。」菲爾·凱爾森瞪著喬伊斯，義正言辭的說道。  
他可是帝國測試下，排名第一的Omega怎麼會怕一個，毫無血統的人。帝王現在沉迷低劣之人，也是因為從未瞭解過他的優秀，等帝王瞭解到了，自然會捨棄喬伊斯那貧民窟的低賤人。  
只要等待適當契機，殺掉這個討厭的人，即使原本是屬於帝王的尊師，頂替帝王過錯被先帝處決，也不能貪婪的霸佔王者的全部。真是不夠知趣，想到昨天與他近距離接觸，現在還感覺到不舒服！現在正在外面，真是絕好的機會，殺掉這個討厭的人，清理野外痕跡也非常容易，理由還可以是喬伊斯被敵人意外襲擊，不幸離世。  
喬伊斯瞄著憤怒的少年，敷衍的冷哼一聲。他看著少年滴溜溜亂轉的雙瞳，不知道對方在謀算著什麼，也沒有心情去探索別人的心思。  
他揉著酸疼的肩膀，將小型飛船設為自動運行，他坐在一旁調出安全局最近下發的通緝令。他之前既然能被澤萊修以著莫須有的罪名通緝，這次也保不住澤萊修還是這個招數。  
仔細的凝視著屏幕。  
恩？通緝令上面還是之前下發的，並沒有最新的指令。他離開這麼久澤萊修不可能沒有任何發現。  
心裡的不安感悄悄蔓延，他已經想好澤萊修要是下發通緝令如何應對，可是男人的按兵不動讓他不知道如何制定計劃。  
「預定軌道設定成功，遠方不明物體接近，危險預警提示A級。」  
突如其來的提示音，讓喬伊斯回過神來，迅速的將自動改為手動。  
漆黑如墨的夜空，像是蒙上一層輕紗，飄浮在腳下的星雲泛著紫色的光芒，勉強照亮眼前的軌道。喬伊斯眼前視線受阻，因為擔心開啟明亮的光線，在黑夜中極為明顯會引起注意力，並沒有打開光束燈。他將左眼的透視器擴大數倍焦距，瞇著眼睛盯著遠方正在接近的不明物體。  
模糊不清的視線漸漸清晰，遠方漆黑的機身極為耀眼的紋路，在黑夜中也極為清晰。鹿的輪廓與胸前的黑曜石證明，遠方正在行駛的機甲是屬於前任邦聯，現任聯邦的國家。與他們正面衝撞，萬一被誤解發生戰鬥，他的勝算可是為零。這架小型飛船隻是用來代步工具，此刻在高空中已經十分危險。所以還是遠遠的繞行，小心被對方發現。  
喬伊斯操控著飛船，躲避著強大氣流與隕石碎片，他更改航道。  
「強烈炮彈正在逼近，距離機體三千米。」  
機體上方的音波傳送器發出機械的提示音，頭頂的提示燈由綠色轉為黃色。  
喬伊斯皺著眉，煩躁的想到：『還是被對方發現到了，可惡的。』  
他看著遠方機甲似乎發現他的蹤影，在一點點的逼近，因為小型飛船行動靈敏速度極慢，喬伊斯皺著眉，困難的猛地下沉，右轉躲避著炮彈。  
「炮彈類型為跟蹤導航，距離機體一千米。」  
該死的，導航的無法躲避，他看著刺眼的火焰炮彈，咬著下唇，手指用力的敲擊著鍵盤，將操作艙與笨拙的機體脫離。  
「距離機體三百米」  
機體內黃色的提示燈轉為紅色，刺眼的光芒不停亂閃著，尖銳的滴滴提示音充斥耳膜。  
喬伊斯用力的敲擊這鍵盤，脫離機體的操作艙速度明顯靈敏許多，堪堪的躲避過左側的火焰炮彈，左邊的金屬壁面陣陣發熱。  
「都說了不能來到這裡的，你看看你搞成這樣子，趕緊投降啊，我才不要死在這裡，你這個蠢貨！趕緊投降……」  
「閉嘴。」喬伊斯心煩意燥的打斷菲爾的話語，他迅速的更改著航線，勉強的躲避過又一次的跟蹤。  
要是簡單的投降能安全，他當然也不會冒險，邦聯自古以來與帝國矛盾不斷，他們到了邦聯的手中，會不會成為傀儡也是未知性。  
他舔舐著下唇努力的思考著對策，前面的道路被機甲擋住，後面也有可能帝國追過來的抓捕人員。他看著幾千米以下地面的地圖，唇角勾起，決絕的將操作艙飛速下沉。  
跌跌撞撞的左右掉落的迅速，讓導彈一時間尾隨在身後，喬伊斯站在圓弧形的加載倉裡面，穿上防護的逃生鎧甲，快速的將菲爾丟到加載倉裡面，看著菲爾一臉驚慌，還不停訓斥他，他被尖銳的聲線引得頭疼。  
「鎧甲已經加載完畢，逃生時請注意安全，為了彌補若是您逃出時不幸丟失性命，凱爾森家族的小型飛船提前向您說：「對您的死亡深表歉意。」」  
喬伊斯唇角抽搐，臉色鐵青十分嫌棄的想到：『什麼怪癖的家族，居然給飛船設置這種安全回復，還沒有跳下去，就提前預告他死亡，真是不吉利。』  
他努力平靜下煩躁的心情，皺眉盯著菲爾驚慌的面孔，深呼吸……  
如果拋下菲爾，自己逃生幾率會很大，但是從小被教導著要照顧Omega，他無論如何是無法拋棄生存能力極弱的雌性。想到這裡，他粗魯拉扯著少年手腕，單手托著菲爾的腰部，在劇烈搖晃的操作艙裡跌跌撞撞的挪到艙門邊，困難的單手操作擰開巨型鎖，因陣陣呼嘯冷風瘋狂灌入機艙，他微瞇的眼眸勉強的確定好位置。  
腳尖用力的踩踏金屬底面為支撐點，身體前傾朝外跳去，迅速的下墜感讓他困難的護住腹部。無人的機艙在他們跳離的瞬間，被導彈正面擊中，濃重的硝煙瀰漫在空氣中，刺鼻的火藥味讓喬伊斯呼吸困難，燃燒著掉落的碎片不斷從身邊滑落。  
他髮絲凌亂臉色蒼白，手臂發麻的困難的抱著菲爾，陣陣暈眩下默念著秒數。  
二十秒……  
九秒……  
五秒……  
三秒……  
一秒，就是現在，他迅速的按向左臂的按鈕，操控著保護層迅速開啟。淡藍色的半透明的保護膜籠罩在兩人周圍，減輕下墜的衝擊力，保護著兩個人堪堪降落至地面。  
喬伊斯捂著唇，感受到胃部尖銳的刺痛感，酸澀的胃液瘋狂的上湧，他單手撐在樹桿上，難過的嘔吐起來。  
呼唔……  
吐完之後的喬伊斯，擦拭著額頭上的冷汗，抿著毫無血色的薄唇，呼吸急促，無力的拉扯著已經暈倒躺在泥土上的菲爾。  
雖然精疲力竭，但是不知道前任邦聯的會不會追來，危險性未知的情況下，喬伊斯忍耐著毫無知覺的手臂，托起沉沉暈厥的少年。迅速的朝前奔跑著，不時觀察著周圍地形，腳下的濕軟的泥土沾著金色的靴子邊緣。  
遠處山後中隱藏的重型泰坦，瞄準鏡靜靜的凝視著正在困難急促奔跑的兩人。  
與此同時，此刻遠在中央區的帝王因為在門外睡著，醒來時打著噴嚏，面色鐵青的看著空無一人的房間，陰鷙的雙眸中濃濃的怒意，讓人不寒而慄。  
「好！尊師真是好極了，居然又敢跑。」  
  
第58章 第五十八章 泰坦  
  
喬伊斯朝前走了沒多久，感受到地面的劇烈震動，他回頭瞪著雙眸，瞳孔因驚恐驟然縮小一圈，滿臉驚駭凝視著遠處巨型的泰坦迅速的朝他逼近。  
這、這裡為什麼會有泰坦？他真是運氣差到極點，剛剛僥倖墜落生還，卻又在這裡遇到泰坦。就算他自己一個人，也無法有十足的把握能逃脫，更何況現在身旁還有一位已經嚇昏的少年。  
他看著泰坦不斷走向他，他無法認為那能一腳將他踩扁為肉泥的機械巨物，一步一步的逼近，是想向他表達著友好的禮貌。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，簡單掃十幾秒後，立即轉身想迅速逃離，卻敏銳的感覺到身後傳來的陰冷危機感，他反射性的側身躲過。子彈順著軌道躍過他擊中樹幹，翠綠的葉子瞬時紛紛掉落，幾秒過後化為灰燼被強酸腐蝕。  
果然對方不會簡單地放過他，即使他並沒有標明對對方有任何敵意。  
隨之而來的炮彈，洶湧的朝著喬伊斯身處位置不斷發射。  
地殼迸裂開，湧出濃濃的岩漿。喬伊斯敏捷踩著殘缺的地面，跳躍著朝前躍去，好不容易踩在平穩安全的地面上，沒有給他喘息的機會，緊接著攻擊不斷攻向他。  
他閃身躲過金色刺眼的光球炮彈。兇猛的攻擊從他身旁擦過，外層的炙熱氣流隔著布料，卻輕而易舉的灼傷他的手臂。  
「唔……」  
他悶哼一聲，慘白的額上沁出冷汗，左臂上的布料融化與皮膚上，渲染著猩紅的鮮血，尖銳的痛楚讓他皺著眉。凝視著血肉模糊的傷處，忍著痛苦無法停止逃亡的步伐，沒有受傷的右臂困難的拖著還處於昏迷中的菲爾。  
好沉，該死的體力在迅速流失，上次的藥劑也被吃光，沒有辦法恢復正常的體質，怎麼辦！必須要快速解決目前的困境，他的體力無法支撐多久。  
前任邦聯果然是對帝國的關注度極高，這樣對他也是非常不利的，如果一直竊取帝國的情報，那一定會知道他已經身處孕期，正好拿他作為要挾澤萊修的籌碼。  
可惡的，他怎麼會被前任邦聯抓捕成功！怎麼能輸在這裡……  
他狠狠地拋起菲爾，單手接住攬住轉移到背後，背著雌性繼續前進著。  
喬伊斯卻沒有發現身後的菲爾唇角微微勾起，緊合的雙眸從未睜開，不懷好意的悄悄地攥住身下的人衣角，陰險的抿著唇。  
就在這裡死掉吧，本來就不應該存活在世界上的你！竟敢阻礙我前進的道路。往常遇到這種低賤人，哥哥們都會幫我解決掉，這一次他要親自解決敵人。  
喬伊斯包裹流暢線條的制服上的金紋，浮現精美的圖騰，宛如澤萊修獸型形態時赤紅的花紋。危急時刻喬伊斯並沒有發現身上這一切的改變，而背後的少年正在假寐自然也沒有發現。圖騰閃爍幾秒，漸漸平息下來……  
他氣息紊亂，面上毫無血色，腹部微微刺痛，感受到未出世的骨肉在無聲抗議著他激烈的動作，他的速度漸漸減慢下來。呼吸起伏的胸膛處的紐扣漸漸崩開，修長筆直線條流暢的雙腿早已沒有知覺，麻木的強迫著自己不停止動作。  
巨大的機械手掌關節活動著，想要捉到喬伊斯卻被他靈活的跳躍過，堪堪滾在草地上困難的躲避。單腿躍起躲過發射的炮彈。  
對方的炮彈明顯是瞄準著他腿部，想讓他停止動作，無法繼續逃脫。  
白晃晃的陽光被巨型的泰坦遮擋，整片森林籠罩在陰影之中，喬伊斯借由著樹幹的遮掩，左右閃避著瞄準器的範圍。  
被衝擊的氣流刮倒，狼狽的順著斜坡不停往下滾著，下意識的靠著『昏迷』的菲爾，擋住隆起脆弱的腹部。不斷下行滾落，焦急之中餘光瞄到遠處狹窄不知通向哪裡的金屬管道，努力改變軌跡，身體撞在岩石上停止滾落。  
他英俊的面上浮現隱忍著痛楚的堅韌，殘破的制服狼狽的掛在身上，酸澀的手臂拉扯著菲爾，迅速的鑽入金屬管道中，朝前爬動著。  
手臂每劇烈活動，微微癒合乾澀的傷口又會再一次的裂開，鐵銹味隨著滲透出的血液隨之而來蔓延在空氣中。喬伊斯進入到管道中央，才堪堪的打開菲爾鎧甲上，還剩有的另一個緊急保護層。  
淡藍色的光罩籠罩在兩人周圍，喬伊斯手背擦拭著汗水，調整凌亂的呼吸，他皺著眉看著手臂上黏在一起的傷口，咬著牙，困難的將粘附上面的布料迅速的撕扯開，但因許多融化在上面，凹凸不平可怕的傷口很難清理乾淨。  
撕落整塊的布料，火辣辣的疼痛讓他瞇著眼睛，緊攥著的拳頭，指甲陷入掌心之中。許久未修剪過長的髮絲，狼狽的貼在臉頰兩側，凌亂的亂翹著，英氣的面孔上倔強的目光極為耀眼。  
一直沉陷『昏迷』中的菲爾也迷迷糊糊的驚醒，茫然的看著周圍的堅硬的壁面，他嫌惡抱怨的說道：「這是哪裡？還有怪味道，很髒的感覺啊，我不要來這裡。」  
喬伊斯見菲爾醒來，往日裡古板嚴肅的面孔卻透著陣陣微寒，因劇烈動作後，大腦陣陣缺氧，疲憊的皺著眉頭，並沒有力氣回答少年的疑惑。  
只能發出幾個單音，作為威脅少年別亂動，「老實些。」  
盯著光滑的壁面，能倒映出他蒼白的面孔。結實的金屬材質是與製造機甲所用的實鐵一模一樣，雖然材質很精密結實，但是對比高攻擊力的泰坦略顯薄弱，但是簡單的抵抗住幾輪的攻擊還是勉強可以。  
儘管暫時可以休息一會，心底的不安感在悄悄的蔓延著，他感覺到哪裡遺漏的地方，有些不對勁，究竟是哪裡被他忽略掉了。  
進到這裡之後，泰坦並沒有發動攻擊，而且也沒有聽到任何響動。寂靜的管道深處發出機械規律的聲響，微弱的光芒在遠處的出口傾灑進來，勉強照亮狹窄的空間。  
少年被喬伊斯震懾住，只保持了幾分鐘，之後感受到腹部傳來咕嚕嚕的抗議聲音，他有氣無力的躺在喬伊斯的腿上。  
「我餓了。」菲爾仰著頭看著慘白的面孔，雙手捂著鼻子，臉部貼在喬伊斯腹部。  
「在暫時忍耐一會，目前太過於危險，無法去尋找食物。」  
喬伊斯肚子也在強烈的抗議，體內另一個小生命繼續供養，毫無食慾但是卻感到濃濃的飢餓感，忍不住有些乾嘔。昏昏沉沉疲憊的額頭頂著壁面，靜靜的等待著體力恢復，瞇著雙眸盯著模糊的壁面。  
菲爾顯然沒有他的沉著，「什麼啊，我快要餓死了，已經沒有力氣了，蠢貨！！沒等他們殺掉我，我就要被餓死了。」  
「再耐心等待一會。」喬伊斯闔眼勉強保持耐心，安慰著少年。  
「別敷衍我好不好，誰知道要在這個鬼地方呆多久啊，要不是你我現在已經回到家裡了，家裡的僕人早就知趣的為我端上點心，怎麼會變成狼狽的坐在這裡餓著肚子，都怨你……」  
「嘖，閉嘴。」冷淡的語調蘊含著怒意，冰冷的目光成功制止少年喋喋不休的抱怨。  
不知過了多久，耳邊滑落的水滴聲不間斷。  
喬伊斯身處漆黑的環境中，對外界的感知彷如也變得靈敏許多。細微的氣味改變，原本刺鼻化工業原料的氣味漸漸消散，取而代之則是香濃甜膩的奶香味，與濃郁的烤肉香氣旋繞在鼻尖，刺激著飢腸轆轆的胃部更加飢餓。  
那香氣是如另一邊的出口傳來的……  
「好香。」顯然菲爾也聞到這股香氣，少年沒有喬伊斯的定力，立即想要爬到另一邊的出口處。  
喬伊斯想要抓回菲爾，卻因為虛弱的身體之前太過於勉強，以至於目前還沒有恢復。少年像一條光滑的泥鰍，靈活的從他雙臂間逃脫，迅速的朝遠方爬去。  
他凝視著少年的背影，貼著金屬半弧形的牆壁，蜷縮在角落中。迷迷糊糊的望著對面模糊的壁面，他突然發現一直以為感覺到，詭異的不安感從何而來。  
這裡太過乾淨了，正常的廢舊金屬管道裡面至少要佈滿灰塵，但是這裡極為潔淨，壁面光滑能倒映出人。這裡的乾淨的就像是經常有人經常用水沖洗一般，再想到泰坦將他們逼到這裡就不在發動攻擊，像是篤定他們無法逃離這裡，連攻擊的必要也可以省去。  
他內心的不妙感漸漸擴大，呼吸急促切凌亂。他猛地坐起來，看著菲爾的背影漸漸消失的看不清。  
「別過去……」  
遠處的少年並沒有停止，似乎並沒有聽到他的話語。  
該死的，必須要趕在菲爾出去之前，即使的拖出回來，如果那一邊他如果沒有預料錯誤的話，那裡正應該是前任邦聯泰坦的基地……  
  
第59章 第五十九章 抹殺  
  
忍著手臂的抽疼，迅速的匍匐前進，好在趕在菲爾即將出去的前一秒，喬伊斯皺著眉將他拉扯回來。  
菲爾被突然拉扯回來，嗅聞著甜膩的香氣，面上滿滿的不耐煩，狠狠揮開喬伊斯的手臂，粗魯的讓再次令微微乾枯的傷口再次裂開。  
喬伊斯倒吸一口涼氣，傷口滲出鮮血順著肌肉曲線，滑落至金屬表面，尖銳的刺痛感讓他喘著粗氣倚靠在弧形壁面，隱忍著即將爆發的怒火。  
可是手臂，真的很疼，經過剛才滾過枯草泥土，恐怕已經感染……  
菲爾·凱爾森顯然沒有感激喬伊斯的好意，憤怒的罵道：「你有病嗎？幹嘛拉著我？你想餓肚子請你自便，我才不想陪著你一起餓肚子。」  
喬伊斯隱忍著怒意，「你暫時忍耐一會，等我體力恢復……」  
「切，你是想說這裡很危險？你有沒有聞到香味，那邊肯定是食物廚房的房間，等你體力恢復我已經餓死了，起來！」少年打斷喬伊斯話語。  
菲爾粗魯的拉扯著喬伊斯的手臂，看著喬伊斯因吃痛放鬆對他的桎梏，迅速的從他身邊爬過。  
喬伊斯會神來已經來不及，瞇著眼睛看著少年迅速的爬出管道另一端，他皺著眉，猶豫的望著另一端來時的入口，在看看菲爾走出的另一邊。他轉過身想要往回去，決定不再管不知好歹的菲爾。  
可是沒走多遠，他抿著唇，又調頭朝菲爾離開的洞口爬去。  
他還是無法眼睜睜看著脆弱稀少的雌性，在遭遇危機與瀕臨時毫無抵抗力被抹殺。或許真的是他想的太多，那邊正如菲爾所說只是供給食物的倉庫。  
儘管一直安撫著自己，喬伊斯也覺得自己太過多管閒事，自己的好心並不能換來什麼，反倒會被誤解，但是他也不在意菲爾的感激，他做到自己的分內之事。為了之後漫長的時間裡，自己別因為這件事的後果而自責，他跟在菲爾身後朝前爬去。他只要看到菲爾安全，就立即離開。  
剛剛走到出口時，就能聽到菲爾愉快親熱的在不停的喊著「哥哥」。喬伊斯聽到這裡有些疑惑，菲爾的哥哥怎麼會在這裡，不過這些都是人家的隱私，自己好奇心太重，反倒是會惹上沒有必要的麻煩。  
既然菲爾安全了，他就可以放心的離開這裡。他想回到已經中的貧民窟，看看能不能找到他很久之前曾居住過的屋子，嘗試著回想起一切。即使從網頁裡面知道一切發生的故事，但是他就像是聽著陌生人的故事一般，自己卻毫無知覺。  
他想找到曾經的父母……  
在喬伊斯轉身離開時，卻聽到身後傳來的鈍響，「噗嗤」一聲某種利器插入血肉的聲音。他猛地回身，猩紅的血液迸濺在他的面上，溫熱泛著鐵銹氣味的液體，瓷白的面上綻開的赤紅顯得十分妖冶。  
他擦拭著臉上的濕潤，凝視著白皙手背上濕滑的液體，不算明亮的管道中看不太清，他瞇著眼睛嗅聞著，猛地驚恐的瞪大雙眼。  
即使沒有看到顏色，但是確實是血液的味道，溫熱的液體是屬於人類的。究竟是怎麼回事？為什麼會突然迸濺出血液？  
一時間，他僵硬的坐在原地，還沒有反應過來，就被一雙機械手臂狠狠拉扯出來。手腕被粗魯用力的機械體握的生疼，反射性的單腿踢向機械體，但因身處孕期體力有限，又為了保護腹中的骨肉，不敢太過激烈的抵抗。  
嘶……好硬，無法掙脫開，糟糕……  
喬伊斯被硬生生的被拉扯出通道之中。他站在明亮之處，一時間，習慣黑暗雙眸無法看清眼前的一切。瞇著眼睛，感受到冰冷的手臂將他身體狠狠的捆住，丟到角落裡。  
他面無表情的坐在地面上，不甘心的抿著唇，拉扯著手腕上冰冷的鐵拷，在粗魯的動作下，白皙的手腕上很快浮現紅腫的於痕。  
「喬伊斯·佩格？」  
機械冰冷的聲音，刺激著繃緊的神經，讓喬伊斯背脊陣陣發寒。他沉默著，雙手繼續拉扯著鐵拷。  
好奇心果然會害死人，如果他沒有轉身過來，就不會因為湊到出口極近，而被陌生人抓住。  
天旋地轉，困難的瞇著眼睛，被陌生人扯著髮絲按在冰冷的地面上，頸部被狠狠的扼住，耳邊響起逼問：「你是不是喬伊斯·佩格？你只有兩個選擇，點頭或者搖頭。」  
喬伊斯視力漸漸恢復，看著穿著墨色鎧甲的男人，淡藍色海藻般的長髮，與半張臉上冰冷材質金屬緊貼著面部，唇角冰冷的弧度讓人陣陣發寒。  
男人見喬伊斯呆呆的望著他，冷聲喝道：「說話。」  
喬伊斯皺眉，抿著唇沉默著。昏昏沉沉大腦，努力思忖著如何擺脫困境。突然臉頰被男人狠狠的捏住，機械關機冰冷的觸感不斷在溫熱的皮膚上徘徊。  
失去視覺，感官更加敏銳。他嗅聞著空氣中甜膩的香氣與濃厚的血腥味融合在一起，胃部泛著酸水，在脆弱未進食的腹部中翻滾著。原本腹部的疼痛越來越強，沁出的冷汗染濕鎧甲裡的內衫，黏膩的貼在衣服上，面色蒼白的咬緊下唇。  
孩子，在忍耐一會！父親一定會想辦法擺脫目前的困境。  
男人粗魯的動作在看到喬伊斯痛苦的表情時與腹部隆起的弧度，出於某種思量顧慮下，他力道減輕許多，只是話語不斷逼問著喬伊斯。  
「如果你是喬伊斯·佩格，我會立即釋放你的，畢竟帝國也是邦聯的一部分，更何況我曾經也歸屬於帝國，你承認了我就立即送你回到帝國之內。」男人誘哄的問道。  
喬伊斯不禁冷笑。無論男人如何逼問，他也是沉默著，只是偶爾男人動作弄疼他，他會發出因痛楚凌亂的呼吸。  
再也沒有能知道男人想到得到的回答之前，不要輕舉妄動，省的白白送去生命，暫時等待著體力恢復，在想辦法趁機逃脫。喬伊斯視力漸漸恢復，凝視著幾台小型機器正在運作，這種機器他見過，是可以散發出氣味來引誘小動物自投羅網。而周圍站著數十名拿著火焰噴射器的人，將他圍堵在角落裡。  
但還沒等他回答，耳邊響起菲爾驚恐的聲音：「你、你不是我二哥，你到底是誰？」  
喬伊斯聽到菲爾尖銳的聲音，勉強從人牆的縫隙中望去，見到躺在地面上的菲爾胸前汩汩流著鮮血。猛地起身，卻被周圍的人狠狠的按下。  
「老實些。」  
男人俯下身，冷冷道：「你還沒死，看來還有些利用價值，你告訴我他是不是喬伊斯，老實回答就不殺掉你。」  
「是……他真的是喬伊斯，二哥你快點幫我殺死他啊！」  
喬伊斯抿著唇，聽到菲爾急急忙忙的將他出賣，心裡複雜極了。他看著菲爾緩緩的被男人扶起，精緻的面上無法掩蓋興奮，正一副得意的模樣悻悻的望著自己。  
那個白癡，還沒有聽出男人話語中暗藏的另外一層含義，有價值的東西自然不會被抹殺，而回答完問題後，毫無價值的菲爾·凱爾森就沒有存在的必要了！  
如果剛才沒有聽到菲爾的話語，他一定會想方設法的讓他逃脫，可是他已經被菲爾的話語傷透心了，已經不再想浪費感情在這個人身上。  
喬伊斯瞪大雙眸，在菲爾轉身的一霎那，原本受傷的胸口被機械的手臂再次被狠狠貫穿，血液瘋狂的湧出，地面很快被猩紅的液體覆蓋。少年蒼白的面上，蔚藍的雙眸驚恐的瞪大，表情扭曲不可置信，死不瞑目的死死盯著興奮的藍發男人，手指徒勞的想要伸向男人，抽搐幾下不甘心的停止生命。  
男人狠狠的收回手，僵硬的身體狼狽的倒在地上，胸前空蕩蕩的洞口隱約可見陰森森的白骨。  
「蠢貨。」  
喬伊斯皺著眉，他不知道自己應該用著什麼表情，來看待這件事情。如果男人剛才聽從菲爾的話，倒在地上慘不忍睹的屍體就是他了。  
男人身後的穿著軍服的部下，看到男人揮起手臂，迅速的上前拿出無色的透明注射劑，用棉花球擦拭著喬伊斯頸部的皮膚。  
看不出是什麼藥劑，但是肯定不是簡單的補充能量的。  
「唔……放開我……」喬伊斯困難的掙扎著。  
「別白費力氣，不然你就會成為下一個屍體了。」  
喬伊斯用力掙扎著，卻被狠狠的按在地面，感受著尖銳的針頭刺入皮膚表面的麻痺感，冰冷的液體一點點注入體內的毛骨悚然的惡寒。絲絲縷縷的殘餘體力，宛如一條無形的絲綢，被男人輕而易舉的拉扯出，精疲力竭的身體虛弱的倒在地上。  
他感到肩部一輕，壓著他的身上的手臂撤離。咬著下唇努力與沉沉的睡意相互抵抗，乾澀的雙眸，眼皮不由自主的往下合著。思緒漸漸不由自主的飄遠，眼前一片模糊，昏昏沉沉的掙扎許久，還是抵不過疲憊沉沉的睡過去。  
作者有話要說：【小劇場】  
菲爾·凱爾森：「蠢貨，這條NG多少次啊！疼死老子了！終於殺青了。」  
藍發男人：「吵死了。」  
  
第60章 第六十章 反感  
  
「又是這個夢。」  
喬伊斯英氣的俊臉浮現濃濃的無奈，喃喃的低聲說道。恍惚的感受到炙熱狠狠貫穿身體的戰慄感，抿著唇無力的瞇著眼睛凝視著，居高臨下俯視自己俊美絕倫面孔。  
一回生二回熟，喬伊斯經常進入到這夢境中，從一開始手足無措，變為十分淡然的接受這令人臉紅心跳的成人運動。  
明明是這麼小的孩子，卻能給他折騰的沒有力氣，相比較果然是菲爾那種嬌小的外表看起來舒服許多。雖然性子實在糟糕，不過外表可以算是優點。  
胸前傳來濕濡的吸吮感，他回過神來，看著小澤萊修雖然笑著燦爛，但毫無笑意的目光凝視著自己，讓他感到極為不妙，執拗的貪婪噬吻尖銳的痛感讓他肌肉緊繃。  
「你在想著什麼？還在想著那個小雌性？」澤萊修捏著喬伊斯的下頜，玩味的舔舐著他乾澀的下唇，靈活的舌尖頂開緊闔的雙唇，粗魯的勾著他怯怯的舌尖，肆意的侵犯著每一個角落。  
「唔、唔恩……」  
窒息感讓即使在夢境中的喬伊斯，感覺到急切的不舒服，不過對比之前可怕的回憶，澤萊修技術逐漸熟練許多。關於作為澤萊修陪練對象，喬伊斯看到自己的學生學習知識十分快，真是想要將這學生狠狠的踹下床。  
靈活冰冷的手指不停的在他身上來回撫摸，他瞇著眼睛，皺著眉扭動著腰桿，想要努力的起身，告訴那個不聽話的孩子，一切都適可為止吧！  
但是因為起身過猛，前襟打開，被津液染濕的內衫，半透明的展現出粉嫩的紅豆，窘迫的想要伸手去扣上。手腕一涼，「卡嚓」脆生生的響聲下，他的雙腕被銀色的手銬緊緊桎梏。  
「放開我！」 「您明明就是喜歡這樣，卻總是一副我在強迫你的模樣！」  
喬伊斯感受到少年的唇舌貼在他敏感的脊背舔舐，身子不禁輕顫著，胸前敏感之處也被修長的雙指悲慘的褻玩著。  
「我、我才沒有喜歡，快放開我，您等下還要去參加第一期的應試考，怎麼可以將複習時間浪費在這種事情上。」  
小澤萊修好整以暇的將喬伊斯身上的制服，用冰冷的刀刃輕鬆的割開，輕而易舉的扯落殘破的衣料。宛如沒有聽到他提醒，用膝蓋頂開被軍靴緊裹著的雙腿，手指熟練的握住挺立起的昂揚，滿意的聽到耳邊響起粗重的呼吸聲。  
「都做過一次了，已經夠了吧？」 「啊？尊師在說什麼？您可是百吃不厭的美味！」  
「別說這樣子的淫。亂話。」喬伊斯炯炯有神瞪著學生，可是，此刻羞恥的姿勢卻令威嚴大打折扣。  
「哦？這樣子就算淫。亂嗎？那如果做這樣子的事情呢？」狠狠的掰開併攏的腿根，毫無預兆的猛然貫穿，小澤萊修瞇著饜足的雙眸，享受著被緊致包裹的舒適感。  
而處於下方的喬伊斯，則不會如此舒服的感受到這一切。  
他毫無血色的面上沁出密密麻麻的冷汗，感受到從羞恥部位傳來尖銳的痛楚，逐漸蔓延全身，彷如被狠狠撕裂一般的劇痛讓他呼吸急促切凌亂。  
血跡染濕潔白的床單，隨著激烈的動作單薄的床單，皺巴巴的滑落在地面上，那抹刺眼的猩紅極為明顯。  
原本Alpha與Omega生理構造極大的不同，不會分泌出腸液不能潤滑，喬伊斯被迫的感受著原本一生也感受不到的交媾，好在之前已經做過一次，借由著白濁液體與血液的潤滑，這一次的律動順暢許多。  
「唔、唔，您到底想要證明什麼呢？您又想要得到什麼呢？」喬伊斯眼眶發紅，眼角一片濕潤，喃喃又道：「您成為帝王，自然會有很多人想要成為您的雌性，又何必強求我這一個硬梆梆古板的雄性呢。」  
少年聽到喬伊斯的話語，表情陡然一變，蹙眉陰晦的死死盯著他，不悅的氣息包裹著全身。 「除非我死，不然您休想擺脫我……」  
宛如厲鬼般的陰森宣誓，讓喬伊斯背脊發寒，驚恐的瞪大雙眸。  
粗魯的頂撞讓喬伊斯昏昏沉沉的闔上眼，持久力極強的少年讓他著實吃不消，迷迷糊糊的不知道過了多久，才感受到帝位候選者終於噴射出粘稠液體。  
「唔……」喬伊斯感受到炙熱的碩大，很快的又恢復硬度，緩緩從柔軟的粘膜中撤離，每動一下牽引著陣陣空虛感。 門外的聲音打斷屋子裡詭異的氣氛。  
「澤萊修殿下，請您準備好與我們一同去帝殿三層參加應試。」  
喬伊斯鬆了一口氣，低啞的聲音從他耳邊傳來，「尊師不要妄想逃離我，哪怕是把天翻過來，我也會將您重新捉回來，鎖在屋裡只讓我一個人佔有。」  
他沉默的抿著唇，金色的雙眸中充溢著滿滿的憂愁，心臟微微刺痛。  
他看著澤萊修離開時的背影，靜靜的望著天花板，不知時間過去多久。他困難的支撐起身體，那滑膩的黏液從羞恥部位流淌出染濕床單，每次挪動引得紅腫的部位陣陣發疼，扶著牆壁走到不遠處的鏡子前。  
喬伊斯凝視著鏡中慘白的面孔，苦笑著垂頭，低喃道：「為什麼？為什麼明明那孩子的模樣不是他喜歡的類型，卻能吸引著他渾身每一個細胞都在蠢蠢欲動，不停叫囂著背德的愛戀。」  
就算經常嫌棄著澤萊修的模樣不討喜，可是心臟總是不聽話的，因為彼此肌膚廝磨著觸感急促的跳動。目光也會情不自禁的追隨著澤萊修的所在之處。  
他手指撫摸著鏡面，由下往上掃視著自己面無表情的面孔，與暴露在外的吻痕，盯著腿根處白濁液體，單手狠狠貫穿脆弱的鏡片。 「真是噁心的自己。」  
「會變成目前的這樣都是我咎由自取。我既然知道喜歡這個孩子，就不應該來當尊師，小心翼翼的隱藏著齷齪的心思，接近在他身邊……呵。那時接受好友提議的審配，也是想要擺脫這一切，可是卻又變成如今這副模樣！」  
溫熱的胳臂上插入數十枚大大小小的玻璃碎片，粘稠的液體順著輪廓蜿蜒而下，喬伊斯摸著自己的臉，深呼吸後轉身。 「做的很好，沒有讓任何人發現齷齪心思。」  
  
第61章 第六十一章 雷契爾  
  
越來越強的窒息感，讓喬伊斯不得不從夢境中驚醒，面色蒼白，模糊的視線漸漸清晰，環顧四周，自己正躺在銀白色禮堂般中央處的床上，偌大的空間空蕩蕩的，感覺十分壓抑。隨著他坐起的動作蓋在身上的薄毯漸漸滑落，手背擦拭著額上的汗水，迷迷糊糊倚在冰冷的牆柱上。剛剛睡醒大腦一片混沌，思維還駐留在夢境中。  
等、等等……他過去是如此拖泥帶水的人？喜歡澤萊修就將他撲倒狠狠的吃掉，何必要勉強自己受苦，而且品味也太差，完全不符合他如今的審美觀……  
喬伊斯不停的嫌棄著過去的自己。他此刻的心情複雜極了，窗口傾灑入室內的陽光，被高大的身軀遮擋住，讓他不得不暫且放棄思考回憶，金色的瞳仁中瀰漫著震驚，不可置信的瞪著面前的人。手臂迅速捏向布料下的關節。但觸碰時僵硬冰冷的觸感，讓他吃痛的瞇著眼睛。  
「上將大人，好久不見。」男人語調裡蘊含著詭奇的冰寒。  
喬伊斯皺著眉瞪著對比之前見過模樣，略顯精神的曾經部下，他反射性的回想起狂躁血腥的畫面，胃部傳來尖銳的刺痛，他俯下身，雙手抓著床單，痛苦難過的乾嘔著。  
「唔啊……」  
他突然身子一輕，頸間粗魯的機械手臂，握住他脆弱的頸部，緩緩的收緊力道，白皙的面上浮現不正常的漲紅，腳尖漸漸離開地面，被僵硬的關節拎起。  
「好久不見，活的倒是不錯嗎？現在又懷著野種，真是符合您們骯髒的東方血統，不愧是當了婊子又要牌坊的上將大人。」  
喬伊斯困難的在空中，單腿猛地流暢的踢向對方的頭部，雙手拉扯著頸間強硬有力的手掌。  
「雷、雷契爾！」這裡不是邦聯嗎？他怎麼有資格站在他的面前？  
「是我，您沒有想到我會重新回來吧？也沒有料到您之後悲慘的結局。」雷契爾慢悠悠的撫摸著喬伊斯的側臉，「看來上將被調教的不錯，在床上也是這麼柔韌的任由人操，我們來重複兩年零六個月未做完的事情，讓我見識一下您騷的程度。」  
雷契爾輕鬆的扯落喬伊斯，舔舐著下唇，看著他癡念很久的肉體，嗜虐性的將手臂的形態轉換，鋒利的長劍貼著喬伊斯臉頰，不斷下移著，享受著喬伊斯冷靜面上眸中一閃而過的慌亂。  
他盯著正前方印著的鳳凰圖騰，彷如沒有見到長劍，冷淡的說道：「這裡不是邦聯！」  
「這裡當然不是邦聯，是我創造的國度，我想要誰生誰生，讓誰死誰死，上將您選擇給我生，還是給我死？」  
喬伊斯沉默著。目前的狀況很糟糕，被雷契爾捕捉到比邦聯還要危險，身邊沒有武器，單靠人類的肉體與改造人自帶武器的身體，毫無勝算。  
「有沒有其他的選項？」  
「其他的選項，讓我操。爽我也許可以考慮一下。」雷契爾嗅聞著喬伊斯被標記過的微弱氣味，還夾雜著壓迫性的雄性氣味，嘶啞的瘋狂的笑著將長劍刀鋒順著布料紋路，緩緩割著。  
喬伊斯被高大的身軀堵在角落裡，狼狽的制服上上衣，還沾有之前滾動時沾的枯草，殘破的布料被雷契爾輕鬆的撕扯開，手臂上暴露出凹凸不平的傷口，在內衫的遮掩下因身處孕期腹部的隆起顯得溫潤如雲。  
這個頭腦簡單的廢物，抓到他至少也要去澤萊修那裡去虜獲些好處，哪有直接就來這個的……真的好想讓這個人再死一次。  
他看著雷契爾俯下身迅速的扭頭躲避，卻被從後部固定住頭部，他慌亂的看著腥稠的舌頭，與人類的顏色不同是青紫色。用力的掙扎著，頸間被束縛的鐵鏈，每一次劇烈的掙扎就會釋放著不等幅度的電流。  
「唔……」  
眼睜睜的看著那張可憎的面孔湊向他，劇烈的搖擺頭部，喘著粗氣頸間被急促電流引起陣陣發麻，凌亂的髮絲被雷契爾粗魯的抓起，下垂的頭部被強迫的拉起。  
對方濕滑的舌尖不懷好意的噬咬著他的唇角，迅速滲出的血珠被雷契爾滿足的吸吮入腹，粉紅的下唇被折磨的漸漸紅腫。  
「放肆！你是還想再死一次嗎？」喬伊斯面無表情的怒視著逾矩的『前』部下。  
雷契爾意味深長的笑著，「能操到您，有人為我傳宗接代也是足夠讓我滿足的邁上黃泉路。」  
喬伊斯還想說些什麼，卻被粗魯的男人狠狠捏住鼻翼，他緊緊咬著下唇，雙手想要去掙扎扯開，卻被雷契爾狠狠的握住手腕，劇烈的搖擺著頭部反被電流懲罰，努力的強忍著窒息感，額頭上沁出冷汗。  
一旦鬆開雙唇，就會被猥褻的男人闖入……  
隨著時間一分一秒的度過，喬伊斯原本漲紅的面上浮現灰白，狠狠咬著下唇的貝齒上沾滿猩紅的血珠。雷契爾胸有成竹的笑容隨著喬伊斯面部顏色的轉變，變得十分惱怒，鬆開左手。  
喬伊斯胸膛劇烈起伏著，貪婪的呼吸著空氣，流淌的冷汗染濕鬢角。  
雷契爾原本想要捉弄的興致，被激的徹底沒有耐性，粗魯狠狠的按壓著喬伊斯的下頜。  
喬伊斯下頜感到一酸，緊緊咬合的雙唇無力的分開，驚慌的感受到濕滑的舌尖闖入到口腔之中。  
好噁心……好痛苦。  
強烈的殺意讓喬伊斯雙眸充血，死死盯著那張面無可憎的臉龐。修長的手指劇烈的顫抖，緩緩的挪向那唯一屬於人類的頸間。原本沒有體力的瞬間，狼狽貼合身上的褲子，紅色的圖騰變得刺眼許多。  
紅色的光線漸漸融合為鋒利的巨劍，虛幻的數據逐步轉為實體，半空中的利劍轉瞬之間靜靜的躺在他掌心之中。喬伊斯抿著唇，指腹摩擦著粗糙的刀柄，驚喜的想到，沒想到穿著多時的制服，還有這番作用。澤萊修那個人……夠了，不要再想他了。  
他猛地一揮，凌厲的劍氣讓氣流變得極寒，毫不留情的砍向雷契爾古銅色的頸間。流暢的動作卻因為雷契爾手部挪向的位置，而停頓起來。  
雷契爾手掌貼著喬伊斯的腹部，流連忘返撫摸著，有恃毋恐的笑道：「真是不能小看你，你可以測試下，是你的刀刃速度快，還是我手上載入的電鑽快。」  
喬伊斯皺著眉瞪著對方，兇猛的殺意毫不遮掩的釋放。反被對方威脅，卻不敢反抗，身處孕期體力也不如往常，只是舉著利劍一會，就感覺到關節酸澀在搖搖晃晃的輕顫。他在心裡盤算著，他的速度能不能在對方還沒有反應過來之前將他的頭顱砍斷，正常速度是可以達到的，但是雷契爾是改造人，人類砍斷脖頸的方法放在改造人身上究竟有沒有用，也是個未知數。  
他不能拿未知的數據來賭他唯一的血脈，即使真的很想狠狠的砍斷他的脖頸，讓那只會說出污言穢語的無禮之人徹徹底底消失。  
喬伊斯抿著紅腫的唇，唇角泛著血跡，困難的壓下怒火，「你想怎樣？」  
「只是想達成夙願。」雷契爾貼著喬伊斯的耳廓，濕滑的舌頭舔舐耳垂，親暱的說道：「嘗一嘗婊子的味道。」  
與澤萊修的感覺不同，刺鼻的雄性氣味讓喬伊斯十分反感，滿口污言穢語的雷契爾，似乎也比澤萊修說的不堪入耳許多，果然在怎樣粗俗身為帝王還是會盡量保持優雅，而雷契爾肆無忌憚的模樣，讓喬伊斯有了比較，突然對澤萊修的怒火轉移到了他的身上。  
喬伊斯咬著下唇，深呼吸，勾起唇角冷笑反問：「那我拭目以待，忘記問改造人擁有生殖系統嗎？」  
他看著雷契爾臉色瞬時變得十分不好看，半張泛著金屬光澤的面孔顯得陰森，赤紅的雙眸正怒視著他。他舔舐著下唇愉悅的想到，看來不用等待回答也能知道答案了，剛才確實讓他感到些驚嚇，此刻真覺得是白白浪費他的緊張情緒。  
「你……」雷契爾又嚥回未出口的字音，十分陰險的說道：「這一點您不需要擔心，艙內正冰凍著我的精子，不過在這之前要進行個小手術，將您腹中的野種清理乾淨。」  
喬伊斯面無表情，將利劍抵在雷契爾的頸側，刀刃劃過皮膚表面，滲出鮮血染濕刀鋒。他被面前的男人激怒，不是因為對方對他的污言穢語，而是他不能忍受有人侮辱他的孩子，甚至那個人揚言還要對他的孩子造成傷害。  
雙方一觸即發的廝殺，被頭頂傳來的擴音器打斷。  
「首領請保持冷靜，這個人對我們還有利用價值。」沉穩的男聲喬伊斯前不久剛剛聽過，正是已經不幸故去的菲爾口中的二哥。  
雷契爾猙獰的表情陡然一變，聽到沉穩的男人，宛若有什麼顧慮一般，居然主動的朝後退去，遠離喬伊斯的身邊。  
  
第62章 第六十二章 來了  
  
喬伊斯看著雷契爾漸漸遠離，仍舊沒有放鬆警惕，揮手狠狠斬斷頸間的細長的鎖鏈，面無表情的站在原地，金色的瞳仁冷淡的盯著面前的男人，執拗的目光仿若已將雷契爾殺死數十次才能保持的冷靜。  
佈滿赤紅色的花紋的利劍，在掌心嗡嗡震動著，放佛與遠方帝王此刻滔天的怒火相互呼應，凌厲的劍氣讓周圍間籠罩出強烈的氣流，淡白色的猶如龍捲風般的防護層將喬伊斯嚴密的裹在中央。  
「利……利用……利用價值……」雷契爾像是大腦短路辦，斷斷續續重複著男人說出的話語。  
喬伊斯看著他身體搖搖晃晃的像是被一根無形的絲線，迅速的揮動利劍，狠狠的割向雷契爾的頭部，鋒利的刀刃流暢的將頭顱砍落。  
但是很快在地面上的頭顱，迅速的與頸部的肌肉組織重新融合，雷契爾呆然的雙眸，轉了轉，與之前一樣像操縱的木偶般趄趄趔趔的朝前走著。  
喬伊斯充血的雙眸，死死盯著那張可惡的臉，流暢的用劍氣將對方挑起，單手揮舞著巨劍以肉眼無法看清的速度，躍起將雷契爾像是切西瓜一般，切成數百塊。  
淡藍色的液體瀰漫在周圍，腳邊躺著均勻長度幾厘米的肉塊與金屬碎片，腳尖狠狠地踏向像有思維正蠕動著的嫩肉，卻一時間踏空。  
他面前浮現半透明的男人，肉塊與金屬碎片迅速組合。喬伊斯心中一凜，看著雷契爾毫無反應的走出房間，深深的挫敗感讓他煩躁。  
該死的，蟑螂一般的生命力真讓人頭疼！  
強烈的殺意無從釋放，勉強的調整呼吸，手中的虛擬數據武器隨著危機漸漸消退，也逐步消散在空氣之中，化為赤紅色的玉鐲戴在他佈滿傷口的手臂上。  
看來手臂上的傷口是好不了了，每當漸漸癒合，總是會再次撕裂開。雷契爾的模樣明顯與他之前的狀態相符，可能是芯片原因呈現這副失魂的樣子。既然這樣，剛才的一切都是那個人操控做出來的。  
這個人，乾脆讓澤萊修一併宰掉……怎麼又想到他，都是漸漸回想起以前的事情所導致的。好像自己默認，對方拿著自己要挾澤萊修就會乖乖來送死一樣。  
喬伊斯打個寒噤，不……如果是澤萊修還保持著少年時彆扭的性格，是、是一定會趕來的，回想起那句「除非我死，不然您休想擺脫我……」。  
他眉頭微微蹙起。這樣下去他被澤萊修尋找到的後果……不僅他們要死定了，連自己也會完蛋的。該死的，當時就不該貪念男色，不然也不會被強迫的囚禁在這裡，果然這就是對他的懲罰！  
「噗嗤，笨死了。」  
「？」  
喬伊斯澄澈明亮的雙眸巡視四周，也沒有見到任何的人影，警惕的做出防禦的姿勢。屋子裡靜極了，難道是他太疲憊的幻想了嗎？  
「警惕性不錯，值得誇讚。」剛剛來到這裡的男人，誤以為喬伊斯已經發現他的到來，拿著赤紅色的長袍丟到喬伊斯懷裡，「別怪我卑鄙，也沒想靠雌性來威脅他人，我不像那沒頭腦的首領，只要你老老實實的坐在這裡，我不會對你發動攻擊的。」  
喬伊斯眼角微微翹起，笑瞇著眼睛，但語調十分冰冷，「這樣最好，剛剛那樣的事情我不希望再次發生。」  
他當然不會認為這個人正如他話語那樣和善，不過有價值的東西，為了確保等價交換利潤不受損，給過他警告過的男人，緊接著又來的甜棗讓他老實些。  
這個時候再去不知趣的反抗，會造成自己周圍的防護更加嚴密，倒不如裝作被嚇傻的模樣，表示任由聽從對方的擺佈。  
只不過，設想的很好，到實施的時候，喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，抿著唇角努力裝出驚慌的模樣，但那金色的雙眸，盯著男人像是看著一隻肥嫩的老鼠一般，飢腸轆轆恨不得將他吞噬入腹的目光。  
「您只要聽從安排，剛才的事情我保證不會發生。」男人看著喬伊斯異樣的目光，機械的面部浮現錯愕，誤解他的表情，「咳，失禮了，忘記給您送上食物，您稍等等下傳送板會將晚飯送至房間，您可以放心在房這裡更換衣服，不會有人敢隨意闖入的。」  
「嗯。」  
「不過在我離開之前，您剛才使用的武器請交到我這裡。」男人極有禮貌的微微俯身，恭敬的說道。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，看著對方冰冷的雙眸，與機械化的手臂泛起的急促電流，威脅著他不聽話就要明搶。他手腕上的玉鐲再次武器化，掌心握著劍柄，自覺地將手腕上的武器交給對方。  
與其說是他交給對方，倒不如說是那個武器不聽話的從他手中滑向對方手中。  
喬伊斯看著僅有的武器被男人握緊，他問道：「我怎麼稱呼你？」  
「瑟亞·凱爾森，您有事可以隨時喊我，不過我再次提醒您，如果您擅自逃脫，讓我們之間的關係籠罩信任危機，您接下來的生活可不會這麼自在。」  
喬伊斯平靜的點頭，作為回應，他看著男人身影消失，身上黏膩的汗水與泥土讓他不適的皺眉，空曠的禮堂右側標有可供洗浴的標誌。  
拿著縫製著銀線繡著的鳳凰圖騰的精緻長袍，看著池中碧綠的溫泉散發著熱氣，他站在前方並不著急，低啞的說道：「他走了，你再不出來，下次還想進修理廠嗎？」  
「小氣鬼……又拿這件事情威脅我。」聲音從喬伊斯雙腿間發出，這位置發出人聲不僅猥瑣也十分驚悚。  
喬伊斯唇角抽搐著，手指粗魯的從底褲邊緣，將不知何時從口袋裡滑落出，貼在腿根的指環拎了出來。  
怪不得他剛剛沒有發現它的身影，在空曠的地方南的聲音猶如立體循環音響，讓他找不到音源，而且藏在這麼隱秘之處，他怎麼可能會一時間猜測出。  
他羞窘的將它狠狠的丟開，看著指環在空中劃過優美的弧形，銀色的金屬漸漸拉長，扭曲的圖形重新組合，南化為人形輕鬆的踩在池邊蹦蹦跳跳著。  
「看著我遭遇危險，沒有任何反應？」  
南看著危險的目光，他立刻解釋道：「我剛剛醒來沒有多久嘛，沒有太陽能量光芒，上次你們吵完架，帝王將我丟到你的褲子口袋裡就不再理會我，我迷迷糊糊睡到現在，情不自禁的就吸取你的體力轉化為能量。」  
「所以？」  
「我真的不是故意的！」南跳到喬伊斯身邊，看到他手臂上猙獰的傷口，十分驚恐的瞪大雙眼，仿若那精緻的雙瞳堪堪從眼眶中滑落，「受傷了！完了！一會他來了我怎麼解釋啊！」  
喬伊斯脫衣服的動作一頓，扭頭不可置信的盯著南問道：「誰要來？」  
「帝王呀！……等等，你要幹嘛？這裡是十九樓，你可是人類，喂喂喂……跳下去會變成肉渣的……喂喂喂喂喂……！」  
喬伊斯堪堪裹上長袍，遮掩住暴露在外的肉體，單手擊穿隔音玻璃，扯落玻璃碎片，果斷的朝下躍去。  
澤萊修可是比那個雷契爾更可怕的生物，剛才的一切要是被他知道，被他之外的人強吻，佔有慾極強的男人不得將他的狠狠的鎖在屋子裡才怪。  
原本還想著暫時保留著體力，這個時候還是先躲避危險比較好，他在踩在牆壁的邊緣裝飾凸起處，困難的朝下一層層躍下。腳部震得有些發麻，重心不穩的朝下倒去。  
糟、糟糕……可惡，被南吸走太多體力，還沒來得及恢復就匆忙逃跑果然很勉強！  
雙手優先護住腹部，本以為會摔倒硬邦邦的土地上，結果掉落在柔軟溫熱的皮毛中，他跌的頭暈眼花，困難的支撐身體坐起來。手臂的傷口傳來濕濡的舔舐，空氣中壓迫性的氣味讓他朝著對方，「呵呵」傻笑兩聲，匆忙的想要躍下。  
流暢的動作在半空中就被打斷，巨獸叼著他頸後的布料丟回身上，被濃密的銀毛覆蓋的面孔看不出心情，狹長的眸子陰鷙的掃視著喬伊斯。  
「玩的開心嗎？尊師大人。」澤萊修死死盯著喬伊斯紅腫的雙唇。  
喬伊斯瑟縮的朝後躲了躲，然後想起是澤萊修隱瞞了他，瞬間挺直腰板，但又會想起他自己以前沒有骨氣的惦記著澤萊修，又低落打蔫的坐在澤萊修的身上。  
「開心嗎？」  
「還、還好。」喬伊斯話音剛落身後的禮堂一層就冒出濃密的煙霧，炙熱的火焰侵襲著整個建築物，地面劇烈的搖晃著，他驚恐的盯著澤萊修，男人還是一副安然優雅的模樣。  
環顧男人四周，他瞪大炯亮的雙眸，看著包圍周圍的七台機甲正等待澤萊修的命令。  
……  
這個人真的如回憶中承諾的一樣，真的將整個地，翻過來把他找出來了。身邊的土地迅速塌陷，迸裂的土塊在劇烈的攻擊下顛倒位置，偌大的建築物迅速的倒塌。  
  
第63章 第六十三章 死亡  
  
唯有澤萊修所站的地面沒有收到干擾，平穩的機甲感受到澤萊修的通訊器發來的指令，巨型的火焰噴射器掃射著面前殘餘的機械碎片。  
「看出來您玩的很開心，玩到連我都忘記了，我若不找您，您是不是打算一輩子不回來了？」  
喬伊斯很想坦誠的點頭，但是他想到之前被澤萊修強硬玩弄，居然做出那種事情，他即使知道自己當時也心懷不軌，但是還偽裝出一副怒氣未消的模樣。  
如果被自大的男人知道，是他以前先喜歡上他的，那麼他一直以來的彆扭到底算是什麼……  
「我不找你，但是你不是來找我了嗎？明明一直隱瞞許多事情的是你，為什麼你還要生氣？」  
「我為什麼生氣？我本來以為您給足夠的自由，您就會想通一切，但是我錯了，您需要的不是自由，而是嚴厲的懲罰。」低沉的聲音中蘊含著潛伏的危機正在蠢蠢欲動。  
喬伊斯感覺到身下柔軟的觸感變為硬邦邦，身子一輕被男人的雙臂抱起來，雙手擔心掉落至地面，反射性的環抱住澤萊修的頸間。看著男人緩緩俯下身，他感覺到一絲不妙，抿著紅腫的雙唇。  
澤萊修嗅聞著喬伊斯髮梢至頸窩處，夾雜著一縷陌生雄性氣味。他面上籠罩一層陰霾，深不可測的雙眸凝視著喬伊斯唇角隱約可見的齒痕，骨節分明的手指撫摸著喬伊斯手臂上的傷口。  
喬伊斯脊背發寒，看著澤萊修笑容溫和，雙眸中卻看不出絲毫笑意。澤萊修從小時候到現在也沒有改變，越是笑的燦爛，越能說明他的怒火已經飆到極高點。  
該死的都怪那個雷契爾，如果不是他，他也不會被澤萊修這麼快的發現……  
澤萊修撫摸著喬伊斯的隆起的腹部，努力維持微笑讓自己不嚇到處於孕期的伴侶，笑容可掬的轉身看著身後的軍隊，笑瞇著眼睛輕聲命令道：「將叛黨活捉。」  
說完抿著唇，看著懷中的喬伊斯，輕鬆的抱著他朝遠處安然走去。  
喬伊斯皺著眉，知道要是被澤萊修這麼帶走，面前這個男人還會執拗的強迫著他，他抿著唇，迅速的按住澤萊修的關節處，看著脫臼的胳膊無力的下垂著，他迅速的從澤萊修的懷抱中撤離。  
在澤萊修兇猛的將他壓倒前，他心一狠，踮著腳將澤萊修頭拉低，模仿著男人嘗嘗對他做的舉動，忍耐著在氣勢洶洶的機甲包裹下的羞恥感，怯怯的舌尖描繪著澤萊修的唇形。澤萊修感受到喬伊斯熱情的親吻，沒想到向來冷淡的雌性，居然在眾人主動對他示好。他面無表情的攬住喬伊斯的腰，往懷裡猛地送來。  
「唔、唔恩，你閉上眼睛。」喬伊斯舌尖舔舐著澤萊修的下排牙齒，含糊不清的說道。  
澤萊修沉默幾秒，凝視著喬伊斯酡紅的面孔，心裡癢癢的，伴侶雖然極力模仿著但是青澀的吻，只能挑起他的嗜虐心卻無法滿足。那麼自尊自傲的男人，居然在眾目睽睽之下做出這個舉動，看來尊師這是再和他示好，既然他知道錯了，這件事情也到此為止。  
「為什麼要閉上眼睛？」  
「我、我害羞！」喬伊斯凌亂的髮絲遮掩住冰冷的目光。  
澤萊修有些好笑的看著喬伊斯，緩緩的闔上眼睛，「好了。」  
他靜靜的等待幾秒，感受到唇上濕濡的觸感漸漸消失，以為是喬伊斯用著新的花樣，保證情趣感不被干擾。他儘管有些心急，還是在努力的克制著自己的慾望，不去努力的撲倒喬伊斯的身上。  
「嗯？好了嗎？」  
……  
周圍一片寂靜，回應澤萊修的只有空中軍艦發來的傳送指令提示音。  
「目標系統鎖定：距離三百米急速前進的人形體。」  
「遠程系統已經確認，權限申請正在發送。」  
澤萊修感受到手腕上通訊器發來提示音，他睜開雙眼，看著面前半透明的窗口上，顯示喬伊斯的身體被鎖定正在迅速的奔跑，並且手中拿著他原本掛在腰間的武器。原來……這麼熱情是因為這個，很好，尊師真是沒有令我失望，果然不能這麼輕易的原諒您。  
喬伊斯手中拿著從澤萊修腰間搶來的武器，急促的奔跑著，因緊張所致潮濕的汗水差點讓光滑武器脫離掌心，他不敢回頭看著澤萊修的表情，對方的肯定會氣炸了。但是這個時候顧不得這些，要是被澤萊修抓住，他的這輩子的人生自由從此就要告別他了。  
身後滾燙的熱氣流，讓他反射性的側身躲過，餘光瞄到赤紅色的火網從他身邊擦過，將一旁翠綠的參天大樹成功捕獲在網中。  
他深呼吸，心想著：呼……還好沒有被被捉到。但，還未等他慶幸完，連綿不絕的新的囚籠不斷的朝他發射，困難的側身閃過，腹部卻傳來陣陣的抽疼，他抿著唇不禁腿有些發軟，狼狽的朝前傾去。  
他迅速的啟動手中的武器，發射出攻擊炮彈，卻因為特殊材質的絲網，有著吸收能量的作用，他的攻擊不僅毫無作用還讓網面變得更加結實。他被嚴嚴實實的困在網中，不能動彈分毫。  
眼睜睜看著澤萊修深不見底陰鷙的雙眸，死死的盯著自己，唇角一直勾起的弧度凝結，喬伊斯放佛能聽到男人關節發出的清脆的聲音，感受到無形的壓迫力他有些發怵。在危機下，他猛地將手中的金色的納米電磁炮對準澤萊修，看著對方不可置信、傷心的目光，他居然有些心虛的想將手中的武器放下。  
但是又迅速的回想起，眼前的男人是如何自傲的將他不斷蹂躪，還禁止他觀看自己的資料。立即將微微的愧疚感，驅離腦海之中。  
「我、想、知、道、所、有、的、真、相。」喬伊斯一字一頓的說道。  
「申請逾越權限，處決叛黨前任上將喬伊斯。」  
澤萊修沉默著，看不出任何表情，唯一能微微暴露他心情的則是那攥緊的拳頭，與陰晦的目光。像是沒看到喬伊斯手中對準自己的武器，有條不紊的解開胸前的紐扣，充滿爆發力的曲線沒有布料的阻隔更加危險。  
「申請逾越……」  
「閉嘴。」澤萊修冷聲訓斥道。「沒有我的命令，誰也不許發動攻擊！否則一律按照違法軍令處理！」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修不斷逼近自己，危險可怕的模樣，他開啟武器裝載系統，按捺住恐懼，勉強維持面無表情，裝作一副鎮定的模樣，再次重複的說道：「我想知道所有的真……」  
澤萊修冰冷的聲線打斷喬伊斯的話語，手指指著自己暴露在外的胸膛，充滿命令意味的說道：「發射。」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修與他的距離越來越近，聲線顫抖不禁有些磕巴，「你、你別過來，你再過來我一定會發射的。」  
「左邊按鈕是高強度的炮彈，被它擊中心臟，我就可以徹底消失在這個世界上。」澤萊修毫不在意喬伊斯的武器，執拗的朝前不斷逼近著。  
喬伊斯目光移向左邊紅色的按鈕，他心臟砰砰急速跳動著。只要這樣一按，就可以讓澤萊修徹徹底底的消失在這個世界上，只需要輕輕的一按。  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯一臉茫然不知所措的模樣，指著左胸怦怦跳動的心臟，冷聲提醒道：「請瞄準這裡。」  
喬伊斯被不斷邁向他的逼得不停後退，有些崩潰的搖著腦袋，困難的喘著粗氣，驚慌的看著澤萊修握住他的手臂，讓他手中的武器毫無阻隔的對準心臟部位。  
他呼吸微窒，生怕著自己挪動哪裡，誤操作讓武器發射出去，僵硬的任由著澤萊修握住他的手腕，被牽引著炮口不停的重重撞擊著心臟部位。  
他忍無可忍的說道：「我真的會發射的！」  
「嗯，我在等待。」澤萊修面無表情的說道。  
他情緒崩潰，想要恫嚇面前神情自若的男人，手指狠狠的按向按鈕，本想著只是打壓著高傲男人的士氣，以為澤萊修這副胸有成竹的模樣，肯定會躲避成功的。結果發射的一瞬間，卻看著澤萊修毫無想要躲避的模樣，他瞪著驚恐的雙眸，拼盡全身力氣，將武器攻擊更改軌道。  
濃重的血腥味，瀰漫在周圍，男人的手臂被炮彈衝擊力下，碾壓為碎塊，唯一完好的地面上佈滿猩紅的液體，空氣中澤萊修的氣味被鐵銹味道遮掩住。  
……  
澤萊修真的死亡了？那麼強大的男人居然被他輕而易舉的炸為灰燼？  
喬伊斯眼前頓時仿若整個時間變為黑白，清晰的世界放慢速度，映入眼簾的則是猩紅的血塊，和空蕩蕩的地面……渾身血液彷彿凝固，心臟急促的跳動彷彿要突破胸膛一般，頭部尖銳的刺痛著。  
這、這就是他想要的嗎？他真的想要澤萊修死掉嗎？為什麼走到這一步，他沒有想要害死他！  
彷彿是被重錘猛擊，喬伊斯雙手顫抖，看著瀰漫在周圍猩紅的血塊，胃裡焦灼感越來越強，氣血翻湧，輕咳著，猩紅的血絲從唇角滾落。木然的目光盯著還殘留著澤萊修『臨死』之前凌亂的腳印，眼前閃過一幕幕他們曾經在一起過的記憶。  
在這一秒，他終於回想起，所有的一切了……  
  
第64章 第六十四章 記起  
  
喬伊斯灰白色的髮絲不知何時早已轉為金色，炯亮金燦的雙眸也看不出灰色的痕跡。  
記憶如潮水一般洶湧而來，將他的身體陷入泥濘無可拔脫的粘稠片段中，混沌的大腦隨著眼眶中滾落的淚珠漸漸清明——  
與澤萊修初遇時，他並不知道他的真實身份，只是偶爾外出時會在附近的街道上見到他。每次都只能看到那孩子孤零零的坐在欄杆上，呆呆的看著天空，不說話也對偶爾走過的人沒有什麼反應。  
真是個奇怪的孩子。  
不過他變得更加奇怪，他居然會坐在窗前，單手托腮看著那孩子的背影，至到夜晚降臨時那孩子消失。  
光陰似箭——  
每日都能見到那孩子準時出現，終於，今天他鼓起勇氣走到那孩子身邊，結果卻站在一旁，窘迫的望著對方不知道如何開口。看到銀色的髮絲下精緻俊美的面孔，像是個毫無表情的瓷娃娃，那雙銀眸緩緩望向他，高挺的鼻樑下紅潤的雙唇微啟。  
「有什麼事情？」  
喬伊斯正望著出神，聽到對方青澀的聲線，瞬間回過神，有些不知所措的僵在原地，半響才低聲問道：「我見你每日都在這裡，你是忘記回家時的路嗎？需不需要……」  
「不必了。」少年冷淡的打斷他。  
喬伊斯好不容易組織好的語言被打斷，一時間不知道說什麼來保持話題的連續性，只好也面無表情的坐在少年身旁。細微的緊張感蔓延全身，心臟咚咚跳動著，他也不知道自己怎會突然變得忸怩起來，像是遇到一見鍾情的雌性不知如何表達。  
他面上浮上一層緋紅，抿著唇腦海不斷循環著，『他遇到了一見鍾情的雌性』。少年身材矮小、長相精緻、銀色的髮絲泛著誘人的光澤，一切都符合Omega的標準，估計是因為未發育的關係，他並不能嗅聞到對方的雌性氣味。  
第一次遇到珍貴的Omega，雖然是還未成年的雌性，還是令他緊張的嚥著口水，組織著語言。可是每當想要出口的時候，那孩子微微挪動著雙腿，他感受到懷中一暖，看著白皙的面孔浮現滿滿愜意，舒服的依偎在他懷中，懶洋洋的打著呵欠抱著他的胳膊，合上了眼睛呼吸漸漸平穩睡著了。  
明媚的陽光漸漸變得暗淡，耀眼的日更替為皎潔的月。處於帝國邊疆的夜晚與白天溫差極大，看著懷中的睡著一天的少年，他將外套脫下裹在他的身上，環抱著少年抿著唇，感受到懷中溫軟的肉體，他心猿意馬的心跳讓渾身溫度提升。  
被少年枕了一天的左手，早已沒有知覺，麻木的維持著姿勢不驚擾到對方。正凝視著對方的臉龐，看著濃密的睫毛輕顫著，那雙緩緩睜開的銀瞳陰鷙的目光讓他脊背發寒。他眨動一下眼睛，在回神望去，懷中的少年還是那副安然悠閒的模樣。  
大概是剛剛眼花，毫無攻擊力弱小的少年，怎麼會擁有那麼尖銳的目光，彷彿能看透他的心思。  
「天晚了，我要回去了。」  
喬伊斯抱著少年站在地上，將對於少年過於長的外套袖子互相綁在一起，像是一條嚴嚴實實的披風一般，裹在他的身上。他看著少年疑惑的目光，開口解釋道：「晚上很冷的，你要回家的話，穿上這件我送你。」  
「不必了，我家就住在這附近。」少年拒絕了喬伊斯好心的幫忙，看著喬伊斯失望的雙眸，慢悠悠的又補充道：「明天我還坐在這裡。」  
就這樣，時間一天一天的度過，原本生疏的關係漸漸變得熟絡起來。某一日，少年一副罕見困擾的模樣，坐在老位置上呆呆的望著天空，直到他坐在他的身邊也沒有任何反應。  
「怎麼了？」喬伊斯有些擔心的問道。  
少年顯然有些情緒低落，垂頭喪氣的瞇著眼睛，「之前和你說過的，我父親的病變得更加嚴重了，我不知道該怎麼辦，也不知道想要做什麼，我什麼都不想要，也沒有目標，我今天要提前離開這裡了。」  
「別擔心，一切會好起來的。」  
「希望如此。」少年歎了口氣說完，與喬伊斯打完招呼就離開了。  
喬伊斯知道少年家裡的事情，因為之前少年有和他提起過，有著很多的弟弟妹妹，父親還病重想必那孩子一個人很困難能擺脫著面前困境。他回到房間裡，取出一直隱藏在牆壁中的鐵箱，拿出裡面他全部的資產。  
第二日，他早上坐在老地方等待那孩子，他雖然沒有多少卻也足夠維持一年的藥費，剩下的他可以努力賺錢。想到那個孩子終於可以對他揚起天真的笑容，他的心跳不由自主的加快，整個人變得明顯愉悅許多。  
可是，他看著漆黑的周圍，空蕩蕩的，哪怕是雨天也從未缺席的孩子，這一天卻一直都沒有到來這裡。或許是家裡有著什麼急事，明天等他再來的時候，在將錢給他好了。  
這一等，便是一天又一天……一年……兩年。少年宛如憑空消失了一般，而他連對方的名字是什麼都不知道，這個時候他突然有些慌張，有些醒悟，他對這個人一無所知。心慌的問遍附近的人家，每一個人的回答都幾乎相同，他們都沒有見過這個人，附近也沒有這個人在居住。  
終於，久到他幾乎要徹底忘記這個人——  
這一日，他終於通過晉級考試了，作為尊師的候選者可以教導著未來的帝王候選人。向來對他充滿厭惡的面孔上難得出現喜悅，那股喜悅往往是面對著他弟弟才會出現的表情，算是被強迫的簽下終身條約，離開了貧民窟去往繁華的中央區。  
被通知可以前往帝殿，選擇哪位帝王候選人作為默契實驗時，他見到那許久未見的少年，不善表達的他金色的眸中充溢著震驚，他抿著唇心裡不知道什麼感覺，有些酸澀，有些難過，像是吃了過期發酵的食品，讓整個人變得虛弱變得不堪一擊。  
為什麼？為什麼帝位候選者會出現在貧民窟，為什麼不告而別，為什麼已經將他徹底忘記。  
許多的為什麼都隱藏在受傷的目光中，他看著表情淡然無絲毫異常的少年，呼吸變得有些急促，冷靜距離他越來越遙遠。憤怒的看著已經將他忘記的少年，而且作為帝位候選人，少年的性別顯然可見，不是雌性而是與他性別一致的雄性。而那孩子確實也沒有騙他，他的父親，尊貴的帝王確實生病了，所以急需確立下任帝王之位。  
「喬伊斯·佩格，請您選擇需要默契測試的殿下。」  
試驗則是考驗尊師與學生的默契，如果不通過尊師將會被撤職，不過能突破重重試驗來到這裡的人，試驗只是十分輕鬆的時間消磨。  
「澤萊修殿下。」  
喬伊斯話音剛落，所有人議論紛紛。按照估算，澤萊煜是很有可能成為帝王的，也是最受帝王寵愛的孩子。可是他卻毫不猶豫的選擇澤萊修，讓所有人大跌眼鏡，在所有人的眼中他都是一位不擇手段，從貧民窟低賤的人一路靠著巴結才能有資格成為尊師，選擇澤萊煜成功幾率會極高。  
他並不在意議論紛紛的無關人員，他看著一旁歪頭疑惑的澤萊修，面無表情的歎了口氣。他果然是沉不住氣的想要引起對方的注意，但是看著對方面癱的表情，他不禁有些疑惑，究竟是什麼讓那個單純可愛的孩子，變成如今這副笑中藏刀的少年。  
「走吧，尊師大人。」澤萊修懶洋洋的睨視著喬伊斯說道。  
喬伊斯沉默的跟隨著澤萊修走到殿堂，進行第一輪的默契考研，時間一點一點的過去，默契測驗成功的通過。他也從一開始只是想要看著那個孩子就會滿足。可是人心總是貪婪的，漸漸開始不滿足於現狀，貪婪心吞噬著良知，讓他原本單純的感情漸漸變了質。摻了雜質的感情，這一切都是背德，不被常理所能接受的。  
尤其隨著時間的推移，他已經成為那孩子唯一的依靠時。澤萊修漸漸會說著奇怪的話語，譬如伴侶之類的話題，讓他的差點不小心暴露出一直被隱藏的心意。收到澤萊修還拿回來紅繩，聽到對方美好的話語，讓他原本污穢的心芽迅速茁壯成長，可是事實上他沒有資格與澤萊修永遠在一起，對方只是年幼不懂，等明白了事情的真相，就會明白現在的自己是有多麼的愚蠢。  
不過，他喜歡這麼愚蠢的人，顯然智商也低到極點，這段感情注定沒有絲毫回應，可是他卻心甘情願的為人付出，真是又蠢又傻無藥可醫。  
用著嘗嘗教訓自己的話語，狠狠的訓斥了澤萊修，凝視著他受傷的目光。其實他心虛極了，生怕不小心被對方發現齷蹉的心態，見那孩子傷心哭泣的拋出去時，他還是不忍心那被丟棄的紅繩靜靜躺在垃圾桶裡，小心翼翼的觀察周圍，見沒有人重新拾起佩戴在手腕上。  
這樣的生活又過了將近三個月左右。  
喬伊斯站在講台上，面無表情的揉著隱隱作痛的額頭，回想起昨晚上少年還在不停央求著自己與他結為伴侶，還不停的說著叫他更改性別。這樣下去，肯定要出問題，他已經無法控制住自己的邪念。  
「你在這裡啊？」  
喬伊斯回頭看到好友，放鬆許多的回道：「怎麼了？這副氣喘喘的模樣來找我，有什麼急事嗎？」  
「你啊真不知愁，你都成年了啊，還遲遲沒有參加審配，這樣下去哪裡會有雌性與你交尾啊！你現在連獸型姿態都無法掌握，在不快些去準備審配就徹底找不到了。」  
喬伊斯想到澤萊修白皙的面孔，與讓他煩惱的話語，他沉默了一會，耐不住好友軟磨硬泡，猶豫著點頭同意了。  
他努力想卻斬斷他與那孩子之間不正常的曖昧關係，在那餐廳與人會面的時候，他雖然有些心不在焉，但還是靜下心來，想要將那個少年驅離腦海之中。結果卻被澤萊修的發現，被強迫的拉扯出去接下來做了一些本不該發生的事情。  
原本想要斬斷關係的，結果卻變得更加曖昧不堪。如他復活後做的可怕的夢境完全一致，每日都要經歷著嚴酷的蹂躪，不過，也正因為那孩子的舉動，巧妙的隱瞞他的骯髒的心情。  
在帝王眼皮子下的事情，很快就被發覺。喬伊斯直到處決時，被那枚炮彈瞄準胸膛時，也未能見到澤萊修的最後一面。  
他擦拭著眼角的濕潤舔舐著乾裂的下唇，鹹澀的液體沾染到粉嫩的唇肉，尖銳的刺痛感讓他瞇著眼睛，看著面前機甲將他圍在中央，他沉默的揉著酸疼的眉梢。  
黯淡的目光盯著地面上的鮮血，也沒有反抗。  
他這麼久的掙扎又是因為什麼呢！那個人真的不在了，這次不是對方忘記他，而是他需要用盡一生來思念那個孩子。  
心臟宛如被一隻無形的巨掌狠狠握住，尖銳的酸疼讓他整個人站不穩，趄趄趔趔的蹲著，指尖撫摸著血跡殘留的溫度，眼淚順著緊繃的輪廓蜿蜒而下，滑落至地面與血跡融合。  
突然，臉頰感到一絲溫熱，他疑惑的微微的抬頭。那張慘白的面孔，陰鷙的目光讓他感到無比安心，不敢置信的瞪著對方。  
你不是已經死了嗎？  
「尊師真是笨蛋，孕期哭著對眼睛不好。」澤萊修面無表情的俯下身，將眼眶紅腫的喬伊斯抱在懷中。  
喬伊斯唇角抽搐，原本傷感的氣憤頓時消失，一字一頓的說道：「你、又、在、騙、我。」  
  
第65章 第六十五章 國界  
  
「疼……」面對指責，看著發怒的喬伊斯，澤萊修可憐兮兮的瞇著眼睛，左臂因炮彈的攻擊力，原本垂著右臂的地方空蕩蕩的，斷肢的傷口處還汩汩的流淌著粘稠的血液，露出森森的白骨，顯得格外的猙獰可怕。  
喬伊斯看著面色蒼白，虛弱無力的男人站在原地搖搖晃晃慘兮兮的模樣，聯想起澤萊修小時候的面孔。抿著唇洩憤的生著氣將他粗魯的扶住，蹙著眉目光聚集在他肩膀上的一片殷紅。  
他忍不住出言嘲諷道：「活該。」  
身為帝王有可以使用珍貴資源的特權，之前他可是見過澤萊修被感染時，割下的殘肢與復原的新手臂。只要面前這個男人沒有不幸死亡，身體上的殘缺都可以恢復。被高強度的武器擊中，除去感覺到疼痛之外，並不會對身體造成永久性不可復原的傷害。  
這樣一想，他剛才那副傷心欲絕的模樣，在眾目睽睽之下，還噴出猩紅的鮮血……  
可惡，好丟臉，居然被這麼多人看到。  
澤萊修銀眸中蒙上一成水霧，不知道喬伊斯心裡的怨念，將全身的力氣倚在他的身上，十分委屈的呢喃道：「疼……」  
「活、活該。」他見男人傷口處血肉模糊，雖然還是嘲諷的話語，但語氣變得輕柔許多。用指腹擦拭著唇角因激烈的情緒湧出的血沫，感受到指尖一暖，看著澤萊修含住他的血珠，戀戀不捨的吸吮著，那雙陰鷙的雙眸不停的盯著他。  
「很癢，鬆口，你是犬類嗎？什麼時候染上這種惡習，我可是沒有你這種學生！」喬伊斯忍不住的訓斥道。  
澤萊修鬆開指尖，凝視著濕濡的指腹上一層亮晶晶的液體。在喬伊斯所不能看到的位置，面上危險的神色一閃而過，恢復原本的純良無辜。骨節分明的手指心疼的擦拭著喬伊斯唇角的血珠，輕柔悅耳的溫和詢問道。  
「你回憶記憶了？」  
喬伊斯皺著眉，歎了口氣……  
大、大概是恢復了？但是擁有這種記憶，倒不如讓他保持著一無所知的狀態。他怎麼也無法想通，自己以前為什麼這麼蠢，就這個巨型只會撒嬌的大犬，有什麼值得他忍著虐心的痛感，自虐性的陪伴在他身邊。  
樣子不可愛，脾氣很詭異，還沒有菲爾漂亮，想到那個精緻的孩子已經不在了，目光有些黯淡。  
原來他一直莫名牴觸自己是Omega，原因就是這個，莫名其妙的被更改了性別，肯定會十分不習慣，並且身體還保留著Alpha的潛意識。這一切都是因為澤萊修的自作主張，沒有詢問過的他意見，就將他的性別轉換。  
「你恢復記憶了！」  
喬伊斯聽著男人原本的疑問句，變為陳述句，咬著下唇，彆扭的支撐起澤萊修高大的身體，「好、好啦，囉嗦死了，閉嘴！我扶你到船艙裡面。」  
矗立的作為裝飾物的機甲，看到帝王悄悄打著的指令，駕駛員紛紛擦拭著冷汗。他們接到的任務就是捕獲叛徒，同時配合帝王恐嚇一番帝后，還要裝作不知情的模樣去攻擊他，最後讓結局變為帝王被帝后攻擊受傷。  
帝王身上常穿那件鎧甲，可是經過數百人精密製作出的，能將所有的攻擊能量收集在外表層，經過引擎芯片快速的處理能量粒子，在將所有的攻擊再次全數反彈，並且加持有更加兇猛的衝擊能力。  
為了這次苦肉計，特地讓研究人員研究出，與他原本鎧甲一模一樣的複製品出來，為了能成功帝王可是先後測驗了幾次鎧甲的性能，可以說是煞費苦心。唉，大人物的愛情，可是真是夠複雜的，不僅要受傷還要會撒嬌。看著帝王冷血的面孔此刻一副無辜的模樣，駕駛員不約而同的感受毛骨悚然。既然帝王開心了，他們現在可以執行下個任務，將被埋在廢墟裡面的智能人型機甲和懸賞犯挖出來。  
澤萊修可憐兮兮的單手環住喬伊斯的頸間，臉頰親暱的廝磨著細膩光滑的皮膚，在喬伊斯看不到的陰影處，繞過他的手臂悄悄觸碰到穿戴的防護層，依然完好的裹在他的身體上。  
他怎可能被殺死，尊師同意最好，要是毅然選擇逃離他的身邊，就別怪他不留情面了！  
哪怕他死！都不會讓任何人有機會染指他的寶貝。  
男人狎暱的舔舐著喬伊斯的皮膚，感受到懷裡的人輕顫著，他嗅聞著心愛的雌性甜膩的氣味中夾雜著粗劣氣味，唇角勾起的弧度毫無笑意，眸中寒光陡閃，忍著怒火不會波及懷中的人，平靜的壓制著嗜虐性，默默收緊單臂，環抱著失而復得的寶物。  
喬伊斯精疲力竭，接收一大段的驚嚇，正疲憊到極點，還被澤萊修壓的差點喘不過氣來。根本沒有注意到澤萊修異樣的反應，只是抿著唇，原本一直的心慌感漸漸消散，安心的嗅聞著熟悉強大的雄性氣味。  
困難的將受重傷的尊貴帝王丟到床上，擦拭著額頭上的冷汗，昏昏沉沉的躺在澤萊修的身邊。突然想起男人經常會在夜晚的不規矩動作，他蠕動著挪蹭到床邊。努力拉開與澤萊修的距離，並且用柔軟的被子在中間建立了一條分界線。他警惕的看著一上床，便顯得不懷好意，雙眼中冒著精光一副虎視眈眈，求欲不滿的帝王。  
「這裡是我國領土！」喬伊斯一臉嚴肅，挺直著脊背，手掌不斷拍著柔軟的『國界線』，提醒著對方不要逾矩。  
澤萊修單手墊在下頜，瞇著瞳仁歪著頭，天真的問道：「我要是闖入他國境內呢？」  
「我會嚴厲的譴責你這不人道的行為！並且……並、並且……」喬伊斯皺著眉，他能把這個獨臂的帝王如何處置？他打也打不過，罵也說不出口。  
但是，不能輸士氣！他不能再氣勢上輸給對方，他囁喏著半響，終於擠出一句鏗鏘有力的警示語。  
「並且干死你！」  
澤萊修聽到這句話，胸膛劇烈起伏著，看著一本正經古板的喬伊斯，儘管努力的壓制笑意，但是微啟的唇不斷流溢出輕笑聲。  
尊師大人，您真的知道，『干』是什麼意思嗎？  
看著喬伊斯酡紅的臉頰，他用手指仔細梳理著凌亂的髮絲上摻雜的枯草，「我倒是很期待您，干死我呢！」  
澤萊修的手臂輕而易舉的越過國界，撫摸著喬伊斯背脊的凹陷處，不斷下移至臀瓣間羞恥的部位，輕柔按壓隔著布料探入到甬道的入口，邪佞的語氣微妙的反問：「您是用這裡干死我？還是用這裡？」手指又撫摸著喬伊斯的下唇。  
喬伊斯不諳此事，只是將『干』理解為『幹架』的省略詞，哪裡搞得懂澤萊修與他的對這個詞彙理解，完全不同。他一臉茫然的看著澤萊修興奮的目光，有些納悶的想到，為什麼澤萊修對打架這麼有興趣？  
困窘的躲過澤萊修靈活的手指，雙手支撐起身體，想要起身換間房間休息，卻被帝王僅有的單手按在他身旁，感受到耳側濕濡的觸感，觸碰到柔軟的枕頭，就情不自禁的打著呵欠。  
「這次可是您闖入我國境內，為了公平起見，就如尊師說的那個懲罰吧。」  
喬伊斯一直隱忍著的腹部疼痛，彷彿也知道目前正處於無危險的環境中，躁動漸漸平息下來。他感受著皮膚貼著布料的黏膩感，但卻無力起身清理，難得的忍耐著髒亂，蜷縮在床邊。  
喬伊斯眼皮不斷下垂，舔舐著乾澀的下唇，對澤萊修的不懷好意的話語，絲毫不在意。  
大不了挨揍幾下好了，他真的好睏，已經沒有力氣折騰了，任由澤萊修動手，忍耐一會就安靜下來了。  
他正在這樣想著，突然感受到天旋地轉，身子一輕，整個人跪坐倒在澤萊修的腰腹間，手指因為保持平衡，堪堪抓住澤萊修鎧甲的凹陷處，冰冷的觸感讓他暴露在外的手臂，感覺到陣陣寒意。  
他呆呆的瞪著炯亮的雙眸，不是被揍幾下嗎？為什麼要調換位置。不過，他很快從澤萊修接二連三的動作得知，男人的目的是什麼了。  
「唔……住手、手，你越過國界了！你給我出去！」  
「尊師大人，您可能是忘記了，這裡是歸屬於我的領土，是您越過國界，還說著那麼誘人的話語來勾引著我。」  
喬伊斯一臉悲憤的感受著脆弱的部位，被狎暱的握住，想要掙扎又擔心那難於啟齒的器官受傷，小幅度的瑟縮躲避著。  
「我這就回到我的國家！你放開我啊！」  
澤萊修赤紅的舌尖，隔著布料舔舐著喬伊斯隆起的弧度，慢條斯理的模樣，像是優雅的在品鑒著美食，「進了我的心，就別想私自逃！」  
他激烈的搖擺著頭部，發出悲鳴：「唔嗚……那裡、裡不行……不要碰恩……啊恩、恩。」  
帝王舔舐著他每一寸細膩的皮膚，冰冷的說道：「噁心的氣味，要徹徹底底的清除乾淨。」  
  
第66章 第六十六章 嗜好  
  
一夜纏綿，一片狼藉的地上佈滿撕碎的布料。空氣中還飄散著交合後的甜蜜的香氣，原本床中央的國界線孤零零的躺在床邊，銀髮的男人佔有慾極強的將懷中的金髮俊顏的雌性，嚴嚴實實的抱住。  
喬伊斯睫毛輕顫，緩緩睜開雙眸，迷糊的發出可愛的輕吟，手指揉著乾澀的雙眸。模糊的視野漸漸清晰，映入眼簾的澤萊修卸下陰鷙暴戾的氣息，面部線條柔和。  
嗅聞著空氣中另一股久久不散的鐵銹味道，他壓制的不安感漸漸浮上心頭，盯著澤萊修暴露在外猙獰的傷口，外翻的嫩肉微微乾枯，血跡凝固。  
其實，也挺可愛的。  
勉強的推著澤萊修的胳膊，想要邁下床，但酸疼的雙腿連簡單的跨動都無法做到，羞恥的部位流淌出白濁液體，緩緩撤離的動作牽引著刺痛感。  
「真是夠糟糕的夜……唔啊、啊……」喬伊斯身子一沉被重新拉扯到對方身下。  
澤萊修溫熱的呼吸噴在他的面上，感受到近在尺咫的面孔釋放的壓力，他避開男人傷口部位，用力的想要推開欺壓在他身上的身體。  
「好睏。」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修一臉疲憊的模樣，面上依舊毫無血色，知道對方確實此刻很疲憊。困難的掰開手腕上的桎梏，他冷淡的說道：「困就睡覺，你拉扯著我幹嘛？」  
「陪我。」澤萊修親暱的磨蹭著他的臉頰。  
「請問尊敬的帝王，您已經平安的度過成年期，早已步入老年期！再提這種要求未免太幼稚了。」  
「我要你陪我。」  
「你、你說就說，動什麼手啊……陪陪陪，別拉扯那裡了，好疼啊。」  
喬伊斯被迫的躺在澤萊修的懷裡，聽著耳邊有平穩的心跳聲。剛剛睡醒的他，又產生睡意，懶洋洋的闔上眼睛。  
迷迷糊糊間不知過去了多久。  
澤萊修嗅聞著空氣中甜膩的Omega的氣味，儘管在他的洗禮下，還是能微微嗅聞到那股令人厭惡的氣味。眼神顯得十分的可怕，但是轉向喬伊斯的時候又是慢慢的寵溺。  
「睡著了嗎？」  
喬伊斯剛剛要睡著，突然聽到澤萊修的詢問，沉默的假寐。以他對澤萊修的瞭解，估計精蟲上腦的男人恐怕又要做一些淫穢的事情。  
「睡著了嗎？」  
不理他，裝睡……  
「睡著了嗎？」  
可惡，能不能將簡單的幾字說的像是情人間的喃喃愛語，而且不要往他的耳廓內吹氣了。  
「睡著了嗎？」  
喬伊斯忍無可忍的猛地睜開眼睛，一字一頓的說道：「我！已、經、睡、著、了，你！不、要、再、來、煩、我、了！」  
「可是我失眠了。」  
「……」他看著委屈抿著唇的男人，正不停往他懷裡拱著，雖然以著人類的形態，但是那動作卻一直讓他聯想到那只雪白的大犬。  
「我們來做一些有意思的事情吧。」  
喬伊斯聽到澤萊修口中的有意思的事情，警惕的迅速轉移話題，十分關切的問道：「對不起，害你的手臂受傷，什麼時候進行復原手術。」  
澤萊修目光移向時鐘上，「預約的時間是一個小時之後，還有一個小時的空閒時間！」  
「……我睡著了。」喬伊斯一臉嚴肅的說完，立即闔上雙眸，像是真的睡著一般，任由澤萊修在怎麼恬噪在耳邊呼喊，也沒有任何反應。  
一個小時的時間，該不會趁著這個時候還要對他動手動腳，身處孕期經常會有著奇怪的空虛感，但是這陣子壓制的慾望都被澤萊修在昨晚上餵飽，十分饜足舒服的躺在床上。偶爾因活動幅度過大，會害的紅腫的部位傳來陣陣疼痛，要在是在經歷一番餵食活動，他這幾天恐怕連床都無法下去。  
澤萊修被喬伊斯冷落了好久，鬱鬱不歡的打開通訊器，看著上面的新聞公告，表情陡然一變，心情愉悅的說道：「這次的新聞報道出來了。」  
喬伊斯皺著眉，因微微挪動令關節傳來酸疼感，發出難過的呻吟，「什、恩，什麼新聞？」  
「那兩位叛徒的被抓捕的消息，多虧帝國廢除死刑。」澤萊修手指按揉著喬伊斯酸疼的部位，動作輕柔並且讓他感到極為舒服，只不過目前只有單臂的情況下，澤萊修的動作有些不太靈敏。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，有些鬱悶的想，居然廢除了死刑，對他做過那麼過分的事情的人，居然還可以安然的活著。  
而澤萊修陰鷙的眸中浮現濃濃的興奮感，心裡不禁感歎，取消死刑真是一件美好的事情。一下子殺死太過無趣了，也無法化解他湧起的怒火，多虧帝國取消透明死刑制度，被鎖在監獄底層的犯人，平常人無法見到，任憑他做任何事情都不會有人發現。  
喬伊斯被澤萊修這樣折騰，一時間也無法睡著，手指移向頭頂的按鈕，開啟清潔的機器人，在地上忙碌的運行著，整理著昨晚上凌亂的地面。他看著機器人呆呆的站在碎裂的布料前，努力思考幾秒，繞過沾著曖昧粘稠液體的布料，清理著別處。  
他皺著眉，自從上次從澤萊修那裡發現他還有著收集廢品的嗜好，以前被忽略的細節此刻卻讓他感到不妙感。  
「為什麼他不清理那些個布料？」  
「嗯，我也很奇怪，應該是芯片壞掉了，等下我叫人來修理下。」澤萊修面不改色，好無異常的拍著喬伊斯的頭頂。  
喬伊斯作勢要起身，「那我去丟掉好了，擺在那裡怪怪的。」  
「等下我出去的時候丟掉，你好好休息，昨晚辛苦你了。」澤萊修溫柔的按住喬伊斯的坐起的身體，將他圈在懷抱裡，下頜貼著他的肩膀。  
喬伊斯困難的轉過頭，狐疑的盯著澤萊修鎮定的模樣，越是對方溫柔體貼越能引起他的懷疑，這其中肯定有著什麼問題。  
「可是還需要一個小時，髒亂的感覺無法安心下來，我還是去將他丟掉吧。」  
「好好休息，我現在去將他丟掉，順路去將手臂恢復。」澤萊修雲淡風輕的模樣，像是要買個雞腿一般輕鬆。  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修從床上下來，將地面上的布料全部握在手裡，朝他微笑著走出房間內。他皺著眉，十分懷疑澤萊修躲躲閃閃的態度中隱瞞著什麼事情，他靜靜的等待幾秒，然後笨拙的從床上躍下，披著潔白的浴衣遮住赤裸的身體，跟在澤萊修身後也走出了房間門。  
他看著澤萊修路過自動分解的垃圾箱，卻沒有將布料丟進裡面，而是直直前進到一堵潔白的牆壁前，然後在他訝異的目光下，居然穿過看似結實的牆壁進入到內部。他抿著唇，謹慎的左顧右看，跟在澤萊修身後，試探的撫摸著牆壁，感受到毫無阻隔的伸入內部，他放心的整個人邁入裡面。  
看來是故意用視覺錯亂的效果，來隱蔽這個房間了。到底有什麼事情在隱瞞著他，他在腦海裡不斷閃現著各種不安的構想。他甚至想到了，這麼隱藏的空間裡也許還有著澤萊修偷偷隱瞞的另一位Omega的存在，因為在他消失這麼久了，澤萊修如果一直守身如玉並不現實，以著男人每天抓著做樂不思蜀的床上運動頻率來看，澤萊修在他消失的時間也會有著解決慾望的方法。  
不過與他預想的略有出入，並不是繁華裝修的空中樓閣，而裡面的世界像是中古時代的博物館，透明的玻璃罩下擺放著金牌，金牌上刻有日期與下面澤萊修流暢優雅的筆記，記錄著軟墊上擺放的物品所擁有的來歷。喬伊斯皺著眉，偌大的空間裡，擺放著數千個諸如此類的玻璃罩。但是，高雅的裝潢下展出的珍寶，居然只是些零零碎碎的小物件，與其說是小物件，不如說是各種亂七八糟的廢品。  
有的上面還沾有血跡與白濁的痕跡，只是一直被他忽略的另一股雄性味道更外清晰，他努力的嗅聞著，卻感受不到任何陌生，第一次以著雌性的形態嗅聞著自己雄性的氣味，喬伊斯感到十分的詭異。目光移向周圍最近的物品，手指隔著玻璃描繪著拿東西的輪廓，在腦海裡努力搜尋過這個物品的痕跡。  
他唇角不禁抽搐起來，「這個不是他第一次與澤萊修結合時，在監獄裡使用過的床單嗎？」  
他迅速回想起，第二日以前的部下就將乾淨整潔的褥子帶來，為他將冰冷的打造的無比舒適，但是之前使用過的褥子卻沒有注意到什麼時候消失，當時想著以為是太髒所以被丟掉了，結果現在卻在這裡重新見到這個東西。在望向別的，很多都是他使用過的，並且上面還沾有著他羞恥狀態下留下的血跡，還有著各種的濕濡痕跡。窘迫的回想起許多畫面，羞憤的咬著牙，活動著關節，快速的走向前去，嗅聞著氣味迅速找到澤萊修的位置。  
看著澤萊修將手中攥著撕碎的布料，一臉興奮十分珍惜的將它擺放到嶄新的玻璃罩裡。喬伊斯努力的深呼吸，想壓制住怒火，讓自己平靜下來，但手背上依然不由控制的青筋凸起，「澤萊修！你這個變態！」  
  
第67章 第六十七章 冷戰  
  
接下來的幾天，兩個人都在冷戰。不，應該說是喬伊斯單方面的對澤萊修施行冷暴力。  
澤萊修猩紅的舌頭舔著前肢，靜靜的臥在喬伊斯椅子的周圍，蜷縮在對方的腳邊。看著冷淡的伴侶，苦悶的心想，嘖，這一次真的給尊師惹毛了。哪怕自己變成獸型仰著脖子，壓住他手下的書本。對方也是冷淡瞥著他一眼，沉默的站起來繞過他坐到另一邊，重新抽了一本書靜靜觀看。  
喬伊斯雖然裝作聚精會神的看著書，但是偶爾還會偷偷用餘光瞄著一旁的雪狼沉不住氣的亂轉著，可憐巴巴地前肢搭在他桌子上，因巨大的身軀將旁邊寬敞的桌面完全佔據，他只擁有一小片空間。  
「嗷、嗷嗚嗷嗚嗷嗚……」  
像是沒聽到撒嬌的雪狼所發出慘兮兮的嗚咽，他抿著唇，皺著眉，筆直的右腿翹起搭在右腿上。疊交的腿根讓澤萊修看著心癢癢的，這幾天剛要爬到床邊緣，就被尊師毫不留情的掀翻丟到門外。  
看著這麼誘人的身體，卻無法吃掉，導致與帝王接連幾天，心情欠佳，鐵青著臉參加各類會議，陰鷙的銀瞳盯著各位領導人心裡發慌，紛紛小心翼翼，生怕哪裡惹怒這位鐵腕帝王，被臨時更改職位。  
因為喬伊斯的不開心，導致澤萊修的苦悶，以至於波及整個中央區蔚藍的天空上方籠罩著一層無形的陰霾。  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯暴露在外的白皙的皮膚，他能回想起那細膩的觸感，光滑泛著粉紅光澤的肌膚上他所留下的痕跡，早已消失。狹長的銀瞳裡浮現濃濃的慾望。  
「嗷嗚。」雪狼為凸顯自己的存在感，發出怯怯的咕嚕聲。  
「……」他懶洋洋的又翻過一頁，餘光瞟著澤萊修的討好的吐著舌頭，身上的赤紅花紋泛著亮晶晶的光澤。  
帝王有這麼清閒嗎？每天都可以纏著他一會，不去處理那些公事，要不是那偶爾會發出的人聲，他真要以為自己領養了一隻寵物。喬伊斯盯著密密麻麻的文字，思緒漸漸飄遠。嗯……澤萊修應該是很清閒的，不然怎麼會有時間，像是個變態收集那些廢品，尤其還是他使用過的垃圾。真是堪憂帝國的未來啊！越來越接近亡國的邊緣。  
他雖然盯著書籍，但是卻連上面寫著什麼都無法記住。看了一會眼睛發澀，打著呵欠，緩緩合上書，看著牆壁上刻有精美花紋的時鐘，想到今天孕檢的時間快到了。他揉著酸疼的手腕，抿著唇，再次無視腰間殷切掃動著的柔軟的尾巴。  
他不停在心中默念，『無視……無視』制止自己蠢蠢欲動的手指情不自禁的撫摸到那柔軟的皮毛。近期對澤萊修冷淡起來，每晚沒有擾亂的壓迫剝削，倒是讓他臉上的黑眼圈更加濃重。  
儘管他十分不想承認，但是確實身體變得敏感許多，經常會從那羞恥的部位蔓延空虛感，讓他渾身軟綿綿的，面上也浮現難堪的潮紅。勉強入睡，醒來之後底褲也會沾滿分泌出的腸液。  
對澤萊修的懲罰，也是對他自己的懲罰，自己的身體真的由澤萊修說所的那樣愈發淫亂，勉強的壓制慾望卻讓身體對外界的感官能加敏銳，每次嗅聞到澤萊修身上的雄性氣味，他都要用盡全身力氣不去撲倒對方。  
而對於喬伊斯苦惱的問題，是純粹的本能反應，Omega在孕期時間，為了讓甬道擴張徹底，往往會分泌出大量的激素，促使雌性會格外渴望關愛，利用性愛讓緊致的內壁足夠可以孩子分娩成功，因為喬伊斯從小並非經歷過Omega的性別獨特教育，所以對Omega的普遍所知道的生理知識並不算瞭解，於是不停的埋怨自己的不爭氣。  
他將書插放進書架中，緩緩的坐起來，腹部的隆起的弧度越來越大，動作也更加小心翼翼的許多。望向腹部的目光也顯得十分慈祥，因孕期分泌的雌性激素所導致，他的模樣略有變化，五官顯得愈發精緻，從一開始宛若Alpha的面孔，漸漸與Omega精緻絕美的臉龐越來越相符。  
不知道腹中會是孩子會是什麼性別，不過不管是什麼性別，他都會讓這個孩子幸福的成長。  
昨晚他用帝國內的搜索引擎，查找過記憶中的父母，但是他們已經徹徹底底的離開這個世界。在他死亡過去的兩百年後，也相互過世，而他的哥哥在兩百年前，也因為一場大病不幸故去。所以他將全部的愛都灌溉給腹中的孩子，接下來的人生照顧他的孩子就是他唯一的希望。  
「嗷嗚嗷嗚……」  
喬伊斯沉默的繞過澤萊修，卻被男人迅速的挪位置，擋住前面的道路，重複幾次被澤萊修阻攔的經歷後。  
他站在原地，歎了口氣，有些無奈的蹙眉，「讓開。」  
「你是不想理我了嗎？」澤萊修十分委屈，背脊弓著尾巴垂著，鬱鬱不歡的打蔫，修長的前肢上鋒利的指甲不斷刮著棕色的地面，發出尖銳的聲響。  
喬伊斯聽到怯怯的聲音裡卻蘊含著濃濃的指責意味。又是這樣，澤萊修永遠都不知道反思，禁止他和任何Alpha他可以理解，但是這幾天冷戰期間不僅僅是因為對方的怪癖，而是他命令整個帝殿裡面的Omega距離他遠遠地，甚至還莫名編造出他是色情狂的消息，讓所有雌性見到他一臉驚恐的匆匆逃跑。  
整日面對澤萊修這張臉，當然會審美疲勞的。而看看精緻美貌的雌性讓人身心愉悅，但是澤萊修將他目前唯一的舒緩壓力的方法都殘忍的禁止，這真是太過分了。  
他退後幾步，拉開與對方的距離，保持在安全範圍內，冷聲訓斥道：「是你隱瞞這麼多事情。」  
「可是，你消失這麼久，沒有這些寶貝我會瘋掉的。」  
喬伊斯面無表情的絲毫不在意澤萊修的哭訴，他冷哼一聲，命令道：「扔掉它們。」  
「它們會哭泣的，畢竟是我們經歷過的美好的回憶。」帝王銀瞳蒙上一成水霧，控訴著他的絕情。  
喬伊斯嘴角抽搐。這算哪門子的美好回憶，都是慢慢羞窘的歷史，之前被澤萊修強迫的壓在石床上，還被對方騙成是自己霸王硬上弓。  
「扔掉它們，在進行對話，我現在很忙，沒有時間陪你聊天。」  
話音剛落，周圍籠罩著濃密的白霧，白皙的手掌穿過霧氣，將他迅速的按壓在桌面上，空氣中瀰漫的雄性氣味害得他呼吸急促，臉色泛紅，心跳劇烈。  
猛地想要起身，卻又被壓制在桌面上，腹部被好好的保護著，雙手被慢條斯理的男人緩緩桎梏住。隆起的腹部讓腰桿無力的弓起，努力的掙扎一會，頹敗的躺在桌面上，感受著澤萊修的手指不斷的撫摸著他臉頰的輪廓。  
該死的雄性氣味，該死的體質，可惡……  
「放、放開我。」如蚊吶般的低喃聲毫無威懾力，他羞恥的感覺到空虛的部位，在時隔多日感受到澤萊修身上的溫度時，像是決堤的大壩洶湧的蔓延全身。  
「尊師，真的是不打算原諒我了嗎？」澤萊修緩緩的俯下身，湊到喬伊斯的耳邊，舔舐著他的耳廓，銜著他的耳垂牙齒輕咬廝磨著。  
微微尖銳的痛感讓喬伊斯呼吸急促，分泌的腸液迅速將下身柔軟的布料染濕，充斥耳膜的低沉誘人的男聲讓他無力抵抗，抿著唇小心翼翼抑制著羞恥的本能。  
為什麼，只是簡單地音節，卻讓他毫無抵抗力，好像撲倒面前的這個人，空氣變得好粘稠，連呼吸都變得困難好多。  
在這樣下去，自己肯定會做出丟臉的事情，倒不如趕緊拜託澤萊修此刻的糾纏，然後去冷靜一番。  
他聲線顫抖的提示道：「等等……我還要去孕檢。」  
澤萊修凝視著喬伊斯腹部隆起的弧度，目光變得有些黯然，含糊不清的喃喃道，「沒用的，還是不要去了，知道的越多反倒會更加難過。」一時間帝王像是蒼老了幾十歲，面上浮現濃濃的憂愁。  
喬伊斯眼前視野一片模糊，耳邊只有澤萊修嗡嗡的聲音，與自己急促的心跳聲，困難的呼吸著，昏昏沉沉的搖晃著頭部，努力讓思緒漸漸清晰，「唔恩、你說什麼？我聽不太清……唔、唔啊……我原諒你了，你放開我，我要去孕檢了。」  
他白皙的面上浮現痛苦的壓抑，裹在身上柔軟的布料，如今卻覺得格外的粗糙，摩擦著柔軟的肌膚，引起陣陣的酥癢感，卻無法給予他更多地刺激。窘迫的感受到血液像是岩漿一般，燙的他額頭沁出汗水。只是壓抑著本能，就將全身力氣揮發掉，此刻連動一根小指的力氣都沒有。  
「沒什麼，尊師你的臉好燙。」澤萊修額頭貼著他的臉頰，手指一點點的剝開喬伊斯身上的寬鬆布料，充滿慾望的目光，望著暴露在外潮濕的肌膚，唇角的弧度顯得十分猙獰。  
  
第68章 第六十八章 用力  
  
喬伊斯尷尬，聽到對方呢喃低沉的聲線，觸及到敏感的神經，微微回過神來。 「什麼沒有必要？」 「沒什麼。」  
「有什麼事情你要和我說清楚，我才會懂，你這樣我們怎麼繼續溝通下……」喬伊斯生氣的滔滔不絕的數落著澤萊修搞不懂涵義的話語。  
澤萊修輕咬著喬伊斯的下唇，制止喋喋不休的話語，呢喃的曖昧說道：「好想吃掉你。」  
喬伊斯面上湧現一片緋紅，想要朝後躲避著，卻被澤萊修雙手堵在兩側，像是人體牢籠一般讓他籠罩在其中，無法躲避那親暱的舉動。因貼的極近的姿勢，毫無阻隔的嗅聞到那雄性氣味，雙手無力的垂在兩側，用力的咬著口腔內的嫩肉，利用疼痛讓混沌的大腦微微清明。  
「嗯？恩！你、你說什麼流氓話語！唔唔唔恩……恩嗚……不、不要……轉移話題。」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修看不出表情的面孔，銀瞳中充溢著莫名的情愫，大腦不如往常靈敏，只能感應到詭異的不安感。雙手護住腹部，十分警惕的望著他。  
「尊師自己聞不到自己的氣味，自然是不會瞭解到自己是多麼的誘人，我花費多少時間靜靜等待您平安渡過幼年期，同時剷除多少前擁後簇的您的示愛者，其中不乏各種性別者。」澤萊修溫熱的唇，廝磨著喬伊斯的眉梢。手指撩起他下擺，凝視著漸漸暴露在溫暖空氣中的隆起的肚皮，溫熱的指尖撫摸著愈發圓潤的弧度。另一隻手在喬伊斯見不到的位置，指甲陷入掌心之中，鮮血淋漓傷口血肉模糊，依稀可見傷口邊緣支起的森然骨節。  
喬伊斯皺著眉回想起以前似乎有著，曾經和他告白過的Omega，甚至也有Alpha也給他的書桌裡塞滿告白信。可是當他每次想要同意與那人見面時，總是會出現大大小小的意外情況，例如搬家離開學校，或者是家裡發生變故無心學業。久而久之，這樣的事情久了，他就被人傳說是被詛咒的人，只要和他在一起的人都沒有好下場。  
所以他變得性格沉默孤僻，也是因為這一點，他一直在遇到澤萊修之前，還是不諳此事的罕見成年期的Alpha。  
「原來是你幹的好事！」他狠狠的抓著澤萊修的前襟，惱羞成怒的吼道。 澤萊修表情未變，冷靜的反問：「尊師很喜歡被那麼多人圍繞的感覺嗎？」  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修充滿危險的聲線，面對男人的逼問，他不甘不願的說道：「也、也沒有。」 「既然這樣又有值得生氣的，我替你解決那群惹人厭的蒼蠅，不是很好的事情嗎？」  
「等等……我們冷戰的原因不是這個吧？正如你說的邏輯那樣，你既然喜歡那些私藏品，那就和它們永遠的在一起好了，幹嘛來找我？」喬伊斯沒有注意到自己的話語，像是與情人間鬧彆扭嬌嗔的雌雄。  
「你喜歡它們就繼續去找他們好了，我才不想陪你繼續胡鬧下去，……反正我說什麼你都不會理我……你總是這樣的一意孤行，從來也不會問我的意見，你永遠都是這副模樣，自大高傲我到底是欠了你什麼東西……死了也要被你挖出來改造……我都死了！」  
「我已經毀掉了。」 「對！你已經毀掉了！你永遠都不會聽我的話。咦？毀、掉、了？」喬伊斯疑惑的望著澤萊修，確認是他理解的意思嗎？男人真的將那些廢舊品毀掉了？  
澤萊修雙手捧住他的臉頰，舌尖探入到他的雙唇間，溫柔的舔舐著柔軟的口腔內，仔細的描繪著他的輪廓，勾著他怯怯的舌尖彼此舔舐著對方。敏感的味蕾感受到粗糙的廝磨，呼吸漸漸凌亂，掙扎著的雙手漸漸轉為配合的搭在澤萊修的肩上，溫熱的呼吸噴在臉側。  
輕柔沒有侵佔性的親吻，猶如潺潺水流滋潤微微乾枯的草地，讓喬伊斯感覺到難得的平和，原本激烈狂躁的怒意，在溫柔的動作下，漸漸平息下來。緊皺的眉頭漸漸舒展開，沉浸在溫柔充滿愛意之下。  
他看著澤萊修微微撤離，彼此的唇角粘稠著曖昧的銀絲，被男人指尖輕輕佻斷，透明的津液被澤萊修戀戀不捨的吸吮掉。濕潤的手指撫摸著他的臉頰，他看著澤萊修俊美的面孔上深邃的雙眸中滿滿的認真，耳廓邊傳來沉穩的聲音。  
「我只要你，其他的東西都不重要，我只有你了，請你別拋棄我獨自離開。」  
喬伊斯心中微微刺痛，抿著唇，沉默的微微點著頭。只是想到澤萊修在漫長歲月中，孤獨的看著他幼年時，喜歡的人在面前卻無法去和他見面。心裡頓時一軟，這陣子的怒火瞬時煙消雲散。  
自己真是沒用啊，這麼輕易的就原諒了對方，不過一步一步也算是進步，努力的將澤萊修塑造成自己理想型的伴侶。  
「那你還等著幹嘛？還不快來！」喬伊斯凶巴巴的瞪著澤萊修，褪去自己的上衣，紅潤的臉頰證明他所能做到的主動，只能到此為止。  
被狠狠的餵飽後，喬伊斯饜足的躺在床上，渾身懶洋洋的，昏昏沉沉的抿著唇，瞇著眼睛盯著澤萊修完美的唇形，狠狠的勾住男人的頸間，隨著澤萊修緩緩俯下身，他猛地抬起頭，迅速的啃了赤紅的下唇。  
胡亂的啃噬一番，看著對方紅腫的雙唇，他跪坐在床上，俯視著枕著枕頭上的男人，冷聲命令道：「以後你就是我的人了。」  
「嗯。」澤萊修笑瞇著眼睛，狹長的眸中滿滿的幸福。  
喬伊斯瞄到門外的身影，忍著渾身的酸疼，溫柔的撫摸著澤萊修的腰間，輕聲的安撫道：「剛才害的你辛苦了，今天就乖乖的躺在這裡休息，等下我買些藥膏擦拭下，都怪之前我用力太凶，害得你和我彆扭這麼久，不過只要你今天道歉了，我也不怪你。」  
「匡當！」門外準備進來催促帝后迅速參加孕檢的侍衛，聽到帝后深情的話語，嚇得手中拿著的金屬文件夾瞬時滑落至地面，發出清脆的聲響。  
他看著床上被壓在身下的帝王，被驚擾到不悅的眸光。難道帝后才是深藏不漏的強勢方？帝后又說著藥膏擦拭，難不成高傲的帝王其實喜歡被帝后這番對待？看來外面傳言說帝后原本是Alpha，這件事情看來是真實的了。帝后也太凶狠，怪不得帝王最近心情如此抑鬱，原來是被帝后折騰猛了，所以參加議會的時候鐵色鐵青，搞得所有人戰戰兢兢地，生怕哪裡出了差錯，被像是砍大白菜似得丟出中央區。  
侍衛呆呆的站在原地，瞪大的雙眸內的淡藍色的雙眸，彷彿下一秒要脫眶而出。並且失魂落魄的模樣像是遭遇了重大的打擊，像是無思維的冰冷裝飾物矗立在原地。  
澤萊修哪裡不知道喬伊斯的小心思，只不過尊師喜歡，他在外人面前裝的弱勢一點又何妨。為了這點小事情若是在引起尊師的不滿，接下來的日子又要變得難熬了。畢竟哄了幾天才將伴侶哄好，至於那些寶貝，已經有了最心愛的人，那些寄存著思念之物，早已沒有了用處。  
「恩……呼恩。」喬伊斯垂著頭，髮絲遮掩住酡紅的臉頰，金色澄淨的瞳中瀰漫著水霧。羞恥的悄悄抓緊布料，感受到因動作的原因，白濁液體緩緩從甬道滲出，濕潤劃過敏感的內壁引起的陣陣酥麻感，讓原本無力的身體更加疲憊。腿根難耐的在陰影處怯怯摩擦著，胸前的兩粒柔軟，充血緊貼在布料上。在澤萊修調教下，摩擦著布料引起陣陣快感。  
『愚蠢之人，還不迅速的離開，沒看到尊師已經支撐不住身體，前後微微搖晃著了嗎？』澤萊修心中默念著訓斥話語，但眸中滿滿的惡趣味出賣了他的真實想法，唇角的弧度隨著喬伊斯晃動的幅度加大越來越深，猩紅的舌尖舔舐著下唇，看著浴衣寬鬆的領口處，隱約暴露出的紅腫痕跡，回想起昨夜激烈的運動。  
喬伊斯佯裝聲線平穩，輕聲的說道：「出去！」  
「抱歉！帝后您的孕檢時間已經錯過，新的時間為您修改至半小時後。」侍衛被喬伊斯的聲音打斷思緒，猛地回過神來，看著帝王陰森的面孔，他慌慌張張的說完，匆匆忙忙的離開這裡。  
門剛合上，喬伊斯立刻狼狽的倒在澤萊修身上，一副貴妃醉酒慘遭蹂躪過度，直不起腰桿蜷縮的躺在男人的懷裡。手指揉著尾椎處紅腫的部位，隔著布料撫摸陣陣濕濡感，手指上沾染著麝香味與白濁的痕跡。  
澤萊修環抱著他，親暱的舔舐著他的髮絲，「尊師，我希望您這次還可以更用力一些。」 「不、不用了……」 「尊師別客氣了，我們繼續之前未完成的事情吧。」  
「唔、唔嗚……唔、唔嗚。」  
  
第69章 第六十九章 引產  
  
激烈的歡愛過後，屋子裡一片狼藉，空氣中充溢著甜膩的交媾後的氣味，他狼狽的躺在床上，窘迫的看著負責孕檢的人員來到房間內為他檢查，還好醫療員嗅聞到氣味表情沒有絲毫變化，依舊一臉嚴肅的將醫療檢查機械重新組合在地面上。經過熟悉的檢查後，他看著上面的結果長舒一口氣。還好是安全的，沒有任何問題。  
得知結果是沒有問題的時候，他迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，習慣性的鑽到澤萊修的懷裡，枕著早已被他當成抱枕的胳膊，呼吸漸漸平穩，疲憊的闔上雙眼，嗅聞著熟悉的雄性氣味十分有安全感，沉沉的睡著了。  
澤萊修看著睡著的喬伊斯，在寂靜的空間裡，臉色顯得並不算是好看，眸中一片森然。給喬伊斯看的這份檢查報告是他臨時叫人做出來的，真正的檢查報告已經在他查看後，立即命令人在他面前銷毀，禁止讓喬伊斯看到的可能性發生。而他對於醫療人員提議的請立即將腹中的胎兒引產的決定，被他迅速的否決。  
他也知道，如果拖得時間久了，會讓喬伊斯的身體處於危機中，但是他看著伴侶滿懷欣喜的目光，與慈愛的為腹中胎兒購買衣服。他是無論如何也不能將這個消息說出口。喬伊斯是無法承受，這樣沉重且突如其來的消息，只能一點點的不經意間流露出需要引產的可能性，讓心思敏感的伴侶察覺到，有過心理準備再將這個事實告訴他。而他也會緊急命令人員想辦法讓胎兒想辦法成功出生。  
雖然這種幾率太小，因為他當時並沒有給尊師安裝人造的生育系統，近一千年前那時科技水平沒有如今的高超，人造的生育系統有可能會對孕育者造成身體的具幅度的負擔，他也覺得尊師如果恢復記憶，如果發現自己不僅被改造成Omega，而且還懷有身孕可能會大發雷霆。  
所以，他很多年前就明白自己不會與尊師之外的人，發生任何親密的關係，於是他早早的就宣佈不需要血脈傳承，也想方設法的改變血統傳承製度，改變頑固的貴族們的老觀念。  
原本的設想與預料之內的估算都做好了，可是在他放棄的時候又給他一縷希望，那縷唯一的光明照亮漆黑的屋子時，還未等他來得及享受那抹愉悅，窗外的世界又恢復烏雲密佈。寄予希望卻又被關閉最後的一扇窗戶，那股挫敗感讓他像是被無形的拳頭狠狠的擊中，並且無從反擊。  
喬伊斯因為太過疲憊的原因，躺在澤萊修的懷裡，就昏昏沉沉的一直睡著。不知道過了多久，他稀里糊塗的做了好多亂七八糟的夢境，突然聽到耳邊傳來澤萊修低喃的聲音，「尊師，我要出去處理些事情，晚上也許不會回來，你早點休息不用等我。」  
他含糊的不清的發出輕哼，然後又昏昏沉沉的墜入夢鄉之中。直至身邊溫暖的餘溫漸漸消失，不安的微微朝旁邊挪動，身旁的溫暖卻不如往常一般存在，空蕩蕩的讓自己落個空。白皙的面上眉頭皺的緊緊地，微微搖晃頭部，沉浸在可怕的噩夢中手指無意識的抓著床單。  
睫毛輕顫，汗水順著鬢角滑落，抿著唇角微微扭曲，皺著眉頭愈來愈深，喬伊斯面色蒼白，整個人沉浸在可怕的情境中不可自拔，蓋在身上的被子因激烈的扭動動作從身上滑下去。他表情愈發猙獰，他低喝一聲，猛地坐起來，喘著粗氣雙手抱住懷裡的枕頭。瞬間睜開的雙眸視野一片模糊，呆呆的望著對面的牆壁，半響思緒漸漸清明，忽然反應過來剛剛的一切都是夢境。  
「呼……還好是夢，最近壓力太大了嗎？」喬伊斯揉著發疼的額頭，頓感無力的抿著唇。  
不知道為什麼，他最近沒有夢到以前的事情，而是會經常的夢見孩子已經成年，站在他面前和他告別的畫面。他調整呼吸，撫摸著腹部，原本還有感知的腹部，現在卻沒有絲毫的反應，除了隆起弧度讓他能感覺到裡面還孕育著生命，除此之外並無感覺。  
喬伊斯緩緩坐起來，走到茶几旁拿起上面擺放的檢查報告。他攥著文件的邊緣，皺著眉盯著上面密密麻麻複雜的專業術語，跟以往的文件沒有不同，只是這一次檢查的時候他沒有看到腹中胎兒的四維立體的透視圖。  
應該不會有任何問題的！自己想太多了，胎兒還未滿月份，沒有反應也是正常的，反倒是之前會隱隱傳來痛感才會讓胎兒處於危險之中。  
喬伊斯疲憊的坐在沙發上，喬伊斯舔舐著下唇，感受到喉嚨有些乾渴，緩緩的抓起桌面上的水杯，拿起準備一飲而盡。卻發現此刻的坐姿很久一個情境中的一模一樣，只是當時是身處另外一個場景之中。回憶迅速如影片快退眼前突然浮現許久前第一次檢查時候，那位醫師所對他說過的話語。  
「你服用過抑制劑，對嗎？」  
「非常不幸的消息，因為你過度服用違禁藥物，生育器官衰竭，以後懷孕的幾率會非常低，請你做好心理準備。」  
「你會後悔的。」  
他抿著唇，用力的搖晃著腦袋，想將那回憶的畫面驅除腦海。手掌撫摸著隆起的腹部，心裡的不安悄悄擴大，回想起那時那人認真的模樣，那犀利尖銳的目光彷彿像是陰魂不散的厲鬼，緊緊跟隨在他身後，讓他感到從背脊處蔓延起一縷縷涼意，毛骨悚然的倍感壓力。  
「後悔？他……才不會……後、後……」後面的『悔』字音，吞吐半響也沒有說出口。  
他連人類都不算是，就算沒有服用抑制劑的後果也幾乎如此，可是明明理性如此的清晰的為他推算結果，但一絲絲懊悔還是逐漸侵佔心底，還是有一絲僥倖心態，如果他當時沒有服用抑制劑，會不會一切都不會糟糕到這個地步。  
喬伊斯舔著下唇，盯著手中緊握的水杯，喉嚨的異常幹渴讓他緩緩舉起，卻因為情緒此刻焦躁的原因，力氣因為過大讓玻璃杯發出清脆的聲響過後，透明的玻璃裂紋漸漸擴大，碎片隨著飛濺的水流灑滿地。他的掌心插滿尖銳的細微碎片，鋒利的邊緣割傷手指。頭頂的水晶吊燈明亮的光線傾灑至地面，映襯的玻璃碎渣晶瑩剔透，滾落的猩紅血珠為無色的材質塗上一層鮮艷的妖冶。  
他木然的盯著，緊緊攥緊的拳頭劇烈的顫抖，另只手立即的按住顫抖的右手，原本想要壓制住那抹恐慌，可是顫抖傳播傳到左手很快全身的輕顫，胃部幾乎痙攣般，傳來針刺般的痛感。額頭上沁滿密密麻麻的冷汗，眉梢處傳來尖銳的陣痛。  
「不會有事情的。」  
「不會有事情的，檢查結果畢竟也是沒有異常的。」  
「應該是與之前莫名其妙變得易怒有關，現在激素分泌問題，所以變得患得患失，不要胡思亂想了。」  
喬伊斯枕著冰冷的桌面，輕聲喃喃的安慰著自己，不知過了多久，崩潰的情緒漸漸恢復冷靜。面無表情的站起來，關閉屋裡的智能感應溫度裝置，披上澤萊修特地為他準備好的休閒服裝，看著窗外漆黑的天色，他擦拭著額頭上濕漉漉的汗水，打著呵欠，疲憊的坐回床上，蓋上被子倚著靠枕。  
「突然好想見到澤萊修！非常想要見到他，想從那個人的口中得到自己想要得到的回答。」他鬱鬱不歡的另只手大致扯落陷入掌心中的大塊碎片，手縫裡沾滿鮮血的手掌握住水壺的柄，重新為自己倒杯水。  
他白皙頸間性感的喉結隨著吞嚥的動作上下輕顫，因太過乾渴的原因，水準順著唇角溢出滑落，染濕胸前的布料，兩粒微微紅腫的粉嫩貼著半透明的布料。這一切多虧是發生在帝王時，否則目光炙熱的帝王一定會將眼前誘人的美景，視為尊師在向他示愛。  
放下手中的杯子，看著時鐘上，時針已經停滯在數字八那裡許久。窗外漆黑一片，連焦躁的蟬聲也頓時消失已久，看來是時鐘不知什麼時候停止運行了，需要找個人來修理一下了。  
「用通訊器來看看時間好了……」喬伊斯開啟通訊器，看著上面顯示的時間。  
「帝都時間凌晨一點。」通訊器內光溜溜的南可憐巴巴的說道。  
喬伊斯皺著眉，唇角抽搐看著裡面白花花的肉體，「你怎麼在這裡？」  
「身體模型被收回去了，智能芯片引擎裝在這裡……嗚嗚嗚，這裡好黑，我好害怕，我知道錯了，上次沒有保護好你。」  
「別哭了，等他回來我會和他說明，讓你趕緊離開我的通訊器裡面。」  
「謝謝，嗚嗚。」  
他拿起水杯，又喝了一口，看著慇勤的南，笑瞇瞇的又道：「不客氣，我會讓他將你轉移到他的通訊器裡面，不要出現在我的視線之內。」  
「不要啊！我才不想面對那張撲克臉的帝王啊！太可怕啦！我不想要！嗚嗚嗚嗚……不要這樣欺負我這個電腦芯片啦。」  
  
第70章 第七十章 拓印  
  
喬伊斯正在頭疼的看著眼角噙著晶瑩的虛擬淚珠，梨花帶雨的南，正想命令對方閉嘴的時候，通訊器的立體四維窗口彈出來紅色的警告彈窗。  
「申請逾越權限，強行突破安全系統，您是否查看『匿名信號』所向您發佈的消息。」  
「提示：危險係數極高，如需設置屏蔽名單請點擊右下角的確認。」  
他皺著眉，看著上面高匿的地址隱藏，思忖幾秒，屏蔽了對方的申請提示。  
現在唯一與他有聯繫的人就是澤萊修，而帝王喜歡直接撲到他，根本懶得用冰冷機械化的交流方式，所以他的通訊器常年靜悄悄的。這次突然出現高匿的申請，大概是帝國學院的高材生們的惡作劇，避免他們得知自己發射的信號，接入到中央區的帝殿中的恐懼感，他還是選擇屏蔽這次操作。  
點擊確認之後，窗口忽明忽暗，古老的白色雪花點充斥屏幕，灰色的線條隨著嘈雜的聲音不斷跳動著，畫面閃爍幾秒。正當喬伊斯以為是通訊器出故障了，手掌輕輕拍擊著金屬壁面。窗口裡倏地浮現陌生的風景畫面，顏色漸漸加深，猩紅色的血跡仿若沒有屏幕的阻隔，會生生噴濺到他的面上一般。  
對面上的慘白的面孔讓他震驚的站起來。喬伊斯面上血色褪盡，雙手撐在桌面上，遭遇到重大的打擊，身子搖搖欲墜，只能靠扶著桌面保持著平衡站立在原地。他看著許久未見的好友正鮮血淋漓的躺在沙地上，熟悉的面上佈滿刀口，赤紅的雙眸裡一片木然，髮絲被赤紅的粘稠液體沾滿，胸口正汩汩流淌著鮮血，面部猙獰與聲嘶力竭的模樣，儘管他聽不到，也能想像出對方發出淒厲的哀嚎也無法使對面的重型武器停止攻擊的模樣。  
不遠處，殘破的機甲正冒著滾滾的濃煙，熾熱的火苗漸漸吞噬著整個機體，操作艙部位破裂足夠人類出入的漏洞，尖銳的邊緣還能隱約看到鮮血。由此可以判斷出，裡面的操作員被對方強硬的破壞機體，並且將身體毫不留情的拖出來拋到沙地上，進行凌虐的威脅逼迫。  
喬伊斯試探的輕聲問道：「雷吉？」  
「你還能站起來嗎？」  
他說完後，才回想起來！該死的，一切都是虛擬的立體畫面，就算他喊破喉嚨對方也無法聽到，也無法制止對方可怕陰森的動作。他抿著唇，原本乾澀的喉嚨更加難受著，他漲紅著臉，劇烈的咳嗽著。  
「雷……住、住手！」喬伊斯驚恐的看著雷吉被狠狠的掩埋在沙子裡，只露出一顆頭顱。  
對方彷彿透過屏幕聽到他嘶啞尖銳的聲音，機械的操作艙緩緩對準他的屏幕，停止了動作。喬伊斯呼吸急促，他瞳孔猛縮，面部皮膚繃緊，死死盯著窗口下面浮現一行字。  
「如果你還在意這個朋友的話，務必在明日12點前趕到金沙坦。」  
「若到指定時間還未看到你，我們將會視為您自覺放棄，放棄的後果，會通過立體還原影像發送給您。」  
他皺著眉，迅速的敲擊著鍵盤，輸入疑問句子，「後果是什麼？」  
「我們會將他的頭顱作為禮物贈予你，附贈獲取禮物時的還原影像。」  
「等、等下……」他用力的敲著半透明的鍵盤膜，彷如在揍著對方一般洩憤的發送過去。「如果你們單純的只需要錢的話，請立即將他釋放，無論多少金額我都可以給你。」  
「明日見。」對方留下這一行字，接下來無論他如何焦急的發送消息，也沒有任何回應了。對面的畫面瞬間變得漆黑，他也無法得知雷吉目前的狀況是如何，手指插入發間粗魯的朝後梳去，一臉煩躁的坐下，死死皺著的眉頭下明澄的雙眸充溢著濃濃的茫然。  
「可惡！該死的！」喬伊斯猛地一錘桌面。  
他現在要做出選擇，而他最討厭的就是做選擇的瞬間，那種茫然的猶豫感，像是被人玩弄於鼓掌之中。  
幾分鐘過後，通訊器恢復正常，南瑟縮怯怯的探出頭來，抱怨的說道：「怎麼啦？剛才好黑，你這個人報復心真的好強，我就說了一點話，你就殘忍的把我鎖在裡面了，你知道作為一個芯片是多麼辛苦嗎？我沒日沒夜的工作……」  
「閉嘴。」喬伊斯浮躁的冷聲命令道。他現在真的沒有心思與南交談，以他目前的狀況明日達到那裡，會十分的勉強，但是這件事情如果和澤萊修說，澤萊修是絕對會愉悅的瞇著毫無笑意的雙眸，並且一臉笑意溫柔的安撫他後，走出房門面無表情的命令吩咐人將他房間的安全係數加強，以防他私自的跑出。  
可是，如果不去，雷吉會被殺掉……  
他轉念一想，或許和澤萊修說完，對方會理解？  
很快他又否定自己這不符邏輯的想法，澤萊修怎麼可能會同意這件事情，如果被他得知雷吉目前的狀況，澤萊修肯定會在心裡十分開心，佔有一定機率威脅感的阻礙終於消失。  
「南？」  
南聽到喬伊斯的喊著自己的名字，彆扭的仰著頭，嘟著嘴的說道：「嗯？怎啦？剛剛起你的情緒變化好大，不過你是孕夫啦？我可以理解你！你要是主動討好我，想要和我和好的話，我還是會大度的原諒你的。畢竟我只是個無權無勢的可憐小芯片，要是芯片引擎都毀掉了，我就徹底消失在歷史的痕跡中了，一想到這個就好可怕啊，我渾身寒毛都豎立起來了，雖然我只是個芯片並沒有汗毛，嘿嘿嘿……」  
喬伊斯忽略南恬噪的長長一段話，打斷對方的話語，「澤萊修的私人飛船在哪裡？」  
「你要幹嘛？」南警惕的看著他，彷彿他做出有著什麼具有危險的舉動，就會立即沒骨氣的呼叫帝王大人的通訊器。南心想，他可是被喬伊斯經常逃跑嚇怕了。  
「囉嗦，問你在哪裡？我急需使用。」  
「這個，我不能隨便說的……」南一臉為難的拉扯著虛擬的窗口圖標。  
「我答應你，你告訴我之後，我就會讓澤萊修將你恢復成原本的機甲姿態。」喬伊斯壓制住怒意，微笑的誘哄道。  
「唔……」  
喬伊斯看著南有些猶豫的模樣，立即又放出另一個糖衣炮彈，對南轟炸一番，「並且你可以取代禁的位置，將他狠狠的從澤萊修身邊驅離開。」  
「這個……」  
「你將會成為帝國最受人敬仰、實力最強的機甲。」  
南沉默了一會，似乎也在構想著美好的未來，彆扭的思考半響，才鼓起勇氣的命令道：「那你必須要帶著我去，我才可以告訴你飛船的地點。」  
喬伊斯認真的點頭，嚴肅的回答：「嗯，我答應你，你告訴我武器和飛船加載裝置的地點。」  
「乘坐電梯到頂樓，通過指紋認證，可以通過驗證門，裡面陳列有帝王各種的武器裝備。」  
喬伊斯抿著唇，反問道：「還有其他的驗證嗎？」  
「沒有啦。」  
他聽到南的回答，滿意的唇角勾起，摩拳擦掌的走到戰戰兢兢疑惑的南身邊，迅速用黑布將通訊器嚴嚴實實的裹在裡面。  
「變態！」  
「你要幹嘛？好黑！我好害怕！你這個騙子！」  
「你花言巧語欺騙了我，你欺騙了一個芯片弱小的心靈，你怎麼可以做出這樣不道德事情！你太過分啦。」  
南尖銳的聲音讓喬伊斯感到十分刺耳，他皺著眉，將通訊器設置靜音，禁止南的聲音傳出來，滿意整個世界瞬間清淨許多之後。他用金色的鐵鏈勒住布料邊緣，將通訊器塞到床底的金屬盒子裡面。拍了拍手掌上不存在的灰塵，面無表情的取出澤萊修的指紋複印。  
自從他上次用澤萊修的通訊器逃跑後一次，澤萊修再也不會發生將通訊器落在房間裡的情況了，好在他面對這種情況早有準備，趁著澤萊修睡著的時候，他用指紋複印的貼紙將澤萊修的十指還有掌紋都全部複製過。要不是擔心印腳紋會讓澤萊修驚醒，他一定也會將腳紋拓印下來。  
一切準備就緒後，他揉著隱隱作痛的額頭，壓力讓他焦躁的將桌面剩下的溫水，一飲而盡。他要趁著澤萊修還沒有回來的時候，及時離開這裡，不過近期安全防護比較嚴密，他也沒有十足的把握可以成功離開中央區。他身處孕期體力也不如往常，貿然到達那裡也許只會讓自己同樣成為傀儡。  
他繞過監控頭，順利的輸入指紋，看著門緩緩開啟，他擦拭著額頭上的汗水，看到裡面站著的人，動作瞬時停頓。瞬時感覺到情況不妙，看看站在裡面的澤萊修，面無表情的睨視著自己，他嚇得被自己的口水嗆到，扶著牆壁劇烈咳嗽著。手中的拓印指紋的透明貼片，從掌心滑落，旋轉幾圈飄浮到澤萊修腳邊，澤萊修陰晦的面孔浮現一抹怒意，聲線平穩的問道：「尊師，您覺得您這招，可以一直使用下去嗎？」手指將清脆的透明材質狠狠的捏碎。  
作者有話要說：小劇場：  
「別哭了，等他回來我會和他說明，讓你趕緊離開我的通訊器裡面。」  
「謝謝，嗚嗚。」  
他拿起水杯，又喝了一口，看著慇勤的南，笑瞇瞇的又道：「不客氣，我會讓他將你轉移到他的通訊器裡面，不要出現在我的視線之內。」  
「不要啊！我才不想面對那張撲克臉的帝王啊！太可怕啦！我不想要！嗚嗚嗚嗚……不要這樣欺負我這個電腦芯片啦。」  
指紋操控的門緩緩開啟，站在門外剛剛走入到室內的帝王，面無表情的聽到南尖銳的哭腔，『撲克臉』上的狹長鳳眸尖銳的目光掃射向哭訴的南。  
「哦？和我在一起是欺負你？」  
南看到澤萊修引擎運行混亂，死機的暈倒了。  
  
第71章 第七十一章 解釋  
  
喬伊斯眸中充滿了戒備，他繃緊全身的肌肉，他背脊的寒毛豎立，瞪著雙眸，無聲恫嚇著澤萊修。雙腿像是被牢牢的釘在地面上，在凶悍的壓迫力下出於動物的本能不敢挪動身體。  
眼睜睜的瞪著澤萊修一步步逼向自己，他的手腕頓時感到一疼，乾巴巴的開口，「唔……你聽我解……」  
「尊師！等回到房間裡我在聽您如何花言巧語的欺騙我，在這個期間，我希望您想好會比較讓我接受的謊言，否則……」澤萊修平靜的望著喬伊斯一眼，那森然的目光讓喬伊斯打個寒顫。  
他一路上被澤萊修粗魯的拉扯著，趄趄趔趔的差些重心不穩的摔倒，身體前傾的瞬間，被暴怒的男人結結實實的抱在懷裡，突然離開地面，反射性的雙手環抱著澤萊修的頸間，作為安全防護。臉頰緊貼著澤萊修的胸膛，鼻尖旋繞著一縷鐵銹味，他狐疑的向上看去，男人機械的盔甲右胸處綻放絲絲裂痕，血珠順著縫隙正不斷的滲出。  
剛剛因為做賊心虛被澤萊修正巧撞到，所以慌慌張張的還未注意到澤萊修臉色的異常，此刻才發現男人雙手偶爾的微微顫抖。  
這個傢伙已經受傷了，卻還逞強的抱著他，雖然他沒有看到傷口處，但是能將特殊材料支撐的鎧甲擊破，可見對方的攻擊力不容小覷。他因為孕期的關係，體重有所增加，正常的情況下澤萊修會輕鬆的抱起他，而此刻對方受傷情況下逞強只會讓傷口撕裂開。  
喬伊斯皺著眉，困難的扭動著腰桿，想要從澤萊修身上下來，「喂……放我下來。」  
澤萊修單手拎著在他懷裡像只光滑泥鰍，不斷掙扎的喬伊斯，被惹惱的用力的拍了一下他的屁股，「老實些。」  
喬伊斯窘迫的感覺到，臉頰瞬間隨著臀部火辣辣的針刺感，瞬間蔓延著潮紅。像是被體罰一樣，可是明明他才是這傢伙的老師啊，他為什麼淪落成目前這樣，還要被學生懲罰。他垂著頭不敢去看著身後的旁人的目光，略微感到委屈抿著唇，老老實實的被澤萊修扛回房間裡。  
澤萊修粗魯的按向指紋識別，還未等門完全敞開，便毫無耐性的走入房間內。儘管在生氣中，但還是將喬伊斯溫柔的抱到床中央放下，沉默的抿著有些刻薄的唇，銀瞳掃視著墨黑床單上溫熱細膩的皮膚，指尖輕輕撫摸著他的頸間，看著對方瑟縮的顫動一下。他面無表情的坐在喬伊斯的雙腿間，注意沒有壓倒對方的腹部，看著喬伊斯驚慌的表情，他輕笑著。  
喜愛自由的物種只有將它的翅膀折斷，才會死心的放棄外面的風景。  
喬伊斯偷瞄著澤萊修陰晴不定的面孔，無法得知對方的想法，不安的怯怯屏住呼吸，悄悄的往後挪著。但是雙膝被澤萊修沉沉的坐在身下，讓他無法離開這裡。他哀怨的心想，糟糕！居然被澤萊修正巧撞見，明明只差一點時間就可以錯開，早知道，那個時候就不應該在南的身上浪費那麼多時間，如果不是因為它，現在自己已經坐著飛船，遠程操控著重機型自動駕駛來到約定地點了。  
也能成功的見到雷吉…… 喬伊斯瞪著乾澀的雙眸，想到好友被虜獲更加鬱悶。木然的目光盯著澤萊修，思緒漸漸飄遠，十分暴躁的思考著剛剛收到的威脅消息。  
該死的，完全不知道那夥人的身份是什麼。 而且！他也沒有時間可以消耗下去了，他可不想收到死亡直播錄像作為禮物。  
「那個……我想要離開這裡，只需要兩天的時間，我就會自己回來的。」喬伊斯認真的說完，感受到雙腕間一涼，磁能的透明手銬緊緊束縛住他的手腕，禁止他的掙扎與行動。  
喬伊斯掙扎著幾下，感覺到自己的體力被磁能的材質完全吸收，虛弱無力的躺在床上，「放開我！」  
「你沒有權利這樣囚禁我！放開我啊……唔啊……好、好硬……唔恩，拉扯不開，好、好難受……快點放開我！」  
他倔強的抿著唇怒視著澤萊修一點點逼近的俊臉，他不自在的想要別過臉，卻被男人單手固定住，臉頰傳來濕濡的觸感。『嘶』他瞪大雙眸，看著男人慢悠悠的雙手拉扯著他的領口，猛地撕裂他身上柔軟的布料。佈滿曖昧羞恥痕跡的肌膚暴露在空氣中，未開智能變溫系統的屋子，散發著陣陣寒意，讓喬伊斯鼻腔癢癢的，不停打著噴嚏。  
「住手……不要再撕裂……」 「我真的會回來的，只需要兩天時間。」他不死心的說道，甚至聲音裡蘊含著一抹哀求的意味。  
澤萊修聽到喬伊斯罕見的哀求模樣，他身上原本翻騰的怒火更加炙熱。又是為那個人開始哀求！喬伊斯的每條通訊器消息，都會與他的通訊器關聯，在喬伊斯收到這條消息的下一秒，他的通訊器也傳來這個消息，本以為已經懷孕並且全新呵護孩子的伴侶是不會讓自己身處險境的，結果沒想到對方居然選擇私自去，並且想要將他隱瞞。他不經意間深呼吸，努力壓制怒火不去傷害到面前的喬伊斯。  
喬伊斯感到他話音剛落，感覺到澤萊修身上陰冷的氣勢，更加變得詭譎可怕，顏色淺淡的瞳孔死死盯著他，一股說不出來的陰森蔓延在空氣中。男人撕裂他身上布料的動作越發凶狠，很快他渾身光溜溜的，只有一件淡藍色的內褲遮擋住重要部位。  
帶有薄繭的手掌撫摸著赤裸的身體，粗糙的遊走於敏感處，讓沉默的喬伊斯發出一連串的呻吟。因為雙手被緊緊的束縛住，他只能用雙臂夾住澤萊修帶有侵佔性的手掌，衣衫未盡褪，被撕扯開的布料狼狽的貼在皮膚上，露出起伏的胸膛上隱約可見的粉紅。身上殘破的軍服凸顯面上的嚴肅譴責意味，古板拘謹的模樣與手腕上的鐵拷映襯著場景格外的誘人，充滿著體罰的情趣意味。連自己都沒有注意到，自己此刻橫臥床上的姿勢多麼誘人。  
仰視著在斑駁的陰影下可怕的面孔，對方好整以暇身著整齊鎧甲的模樣，與他的赤裸狼狽形成強烈對比，讓他感受到無比的窘迫感，雙手困難的摩擦著手銬，掙扎著想要起身，卻被澤萊修重新按回原位。  
澤萊修詭譎無比的俯下身子，彼此的鼻尖相觸，他凝視著喬伊斯羞怯的目光，終於說出沉默許久的第一句話，他緩緩開口說道：「我、已、經、不、相、信、你、了。」  
「我這次真的沒有在騙你，我真的會回來的，只需要兩天的時間。」喬伊斯溫潤如玉的俊臉佈滿憂愁，目光越過澤萊修，焦急的望著牆上的時鐘。  
明日上午之前就要趕到那個他從未去過的地點，他無法想像違約後果的畫面。時間一分一秒的過去，喬伊斯整個人感覺到焦急如焚，耐性也一點點的被耗光，但……他目前毫無體力，心有餘而力不足，不能攻擊面前的男人，無法擺脫這中困境。  
「理由呢？」澤萊修慢條斯理的脫下身上的冰冷的鎧甲，解開緊扣的領口，轉動著僵硬的頸椎，發出清脆的關節聲響，毫無笑意的雙眸冷冷的凝視著喬伊斯。臉頰緊貼著喬伊斯的耳廓，沉穩性感的低喃道：「沒有理由，我是不會讓您去的。」  
喬伊斯皺著眉，如果和澤萊修說了理由，佔有慾極強的男人是肯定不會同意的。但是不和男人說，想必對方多疑的模樣，也不會同意他單獨出去。目前的處境真是夠糟糕的，不管如何選擇澤萊修同意的幾率也是太小。  
「關於理由，很抱歉！我暫時不能告訴你，但是我真的會回來的，只需要一點時間就可以。」只要救出來雷吉，就會返回到這裡的。  
「已經連欺騙都不想了嗎？蹩腳的謊言，毫無誠意的態度，您覺得我會讓您去嗎？」澤萊修看著對方還想隱瞞著自己，背在身後的手指緩緩攥緊，壓制著即將爆發的怒火。  
「我相信你會同意的。」喬伊斯額頭頂著澤萊修的臉頰，偽裝出一副胸有成足的模樣，高傲的挺直背脊，堅定的說道。  
澤萊修微笑著，沉默幾秒，雙手使勁將喬伊斯身上唯一的布料扯落。峻冷的臉上一片陰霾，薄唇微啟，一字一頓的說道：「抱、歉，您、猜、錯、答、案、了。」他看著喬伊斯瞪大的雙眸，他的舌尖舔舐著伴侶的睫毛，輕聲又道：「我是不會讓您去金沙坦的。」  
「等等……好癢……咦？你已經知道了？」喬伊斯從對方的話語中聽出些許端倪，不可置信的望向對方。  
  
第72章 第七十二章 武斷  
  
「嗯。」澤萊修緩緩的站起身，居高臨下的俯視著喬伊斯震驚的表情。  
「你……你……」喬伊斯半響也沒說出下半句話語。舉至頭頂的手腕上禁錮漸漸融於空氣之中，長時間維持同一個動作，手臂傳來針刺般的麻木感，他輕輕試探著挪動著手臂，活動著酸疼的手腕，迅速的扯過床單遮掩住赤裸的身體。  
他警惕的瞪著澤萊修，嚴肅的表情顯得極為莊重，正氣凌然的譴責著帝王自私霸道的舉動。  
「不用說了，我不會讓你去的。」  
喬伊斯氣憤的下唇都在顫抖，單手狠狠的攥緊澤萊修的前襟，手指因被徽章邊緣咯的有些發疼，倒吸一口涼氣更加生氣的拉扯著男人低下頭，他仰著頭一字一頓的怒道：「你、憑、不、讓、我……」  
他可以如澤萊修會抑揚頓挫的說話！而且對方又一次武斷的下達命令，雖然是他很久很久以前喜歡上澤萊修，但是後面一直是澤萊修主動對他示愛，雖然自己感受到這點，有些尷尬自傲的感覺，可是事實確實是這樣，究竟是什麼讓他處於弱勢方的呢？難道是自從一開始相遇的時候，他們彼此間的底子就沒有鋪好，所以他一直被澤萊修管轄著。  
「我會派軍隊去處理這件事情，你安心養胎。」澤萊修手指包住喬伊斯攥緊他前襟的手掌，緩緩的拉開，輕鬆的打斷話語。  
喬伊斯本來的長篇的訓斥話語，在澤萊修主動同意派人解救好友時，他僵硬的坐在床上，呆呆的半響才反應過來，澤萊修是同意解救雷吉了，真是個驚人的消息。不過澤萊修當時他只是和一個陌生的異性，簡單交談幾句，就大發雷霆的將他困在房子裡，不允許他出去，這樣的一個人，能同意這件事情，有些詭異不能讓他完全的相信。  
喬伊斯狐疑的盯著澤萊修，長舒一口氣，但還是有些不放心的問道：「那你現在給他們發送信息，我知道消息才能徹底的安心下來。」  
澤萊修雙指夾捲著喬伊斯的髮梢，另只手輕佻起他的下頜，凝視著戰戰兢兢的伴侶，他漫不經心的調高尾音。「哦？」  
「唔、唔，拜託了。」  
「你是不相信我嗎？」澤萊修平靜的面上浮現憔悴的疲倦，高大的身子搖搖晃晃的依靠在那目光失望與痛苦的目光仿若如被無形的巨錘狠狠擊中一般，敲打在喬伊斯的心上。  
喬伊斯看著男人受傷的表情，他心虛的劇烈的搖晃著頭，表示他絕對沒有那樣的想過。晃著腦袋有些發暈，臉頰傳來溫熱的觸感，唇角被溫柔舔舐著。  
「我到底在你眼中算是一個什麼人？」  
銀色的髮絲凌亂的垂在胸前，精緻如畫的面孔上一片憂傷籠罩，往常陰鷙的雙眸中一片失望。身上穿著內衫，很清晰的看到上面的傷口已經微微凝固，狠狠的將手中的金色破損的鎧甲用力攥住，發出尖銳的破裂聲，鋒利的破損邊緣割傷手臂。  
「對不起……我錯了，我不該說那樣的話的。」喬伊斯看著澤萊修眼眶發紅，立即心軟了，雙手想要去拉扯著對方手中的鎧甲。  
澤萊修冷聲命令道：「不許碰。」  
喬伊斯被男人突然加大的音量嚇得渾身一抖，對方罕見的命令，尷尬的保持在原姿勢，「……」被澤萊修凶狠的罵了，心裡的委屈正如墨跡滑落至宣紙上，氤氳著不斷擴散。原本孕期中心情時好時壞的他，現在只能拚命的控制著眼淚別丟臉的從眼眶中滾落。  
原本從發現孩子漸漸消失的事情開始，壓制的鬱悶與對雷吉的擔憂，在這個時候，原本恢復好的情緒，被這句話觸碰到心弦。  
他道歉了……他是欺騙了澤萊修，但是澤萊修偷偷監視他，也沒有告訴他，一比一平局而已，為什麼他要承受澤萊修的凶巴巴的語氣。難道是因為澤萊修明白，他現在的處境不可能反抗他，自己沒有資格也沒有權利，所以連對待自己原本的慢聲細語，也變得凶巴巴的恨不得將他丟開。  
澤萊修看著伴侶噙著淚珠，十分委屈的囁喏的模樣，他明白一定是喬伊斯像朵，他於是開口補充道：「會割傷你的皮膚的。」  
喬伊斯彆扭的偷偷瞄了澤萊修一眼，臉色變得更加酡紅，眼角的濕潤都顯得十分尷尬。  
澤萊修並沒有凶他，他不知道怎麼搞的，為什麼變得情緒這麼奇怪，剛剛莫名其妙的感覺到孩子要離開自己，現在又誤以為澤萊修在罵他。自己真的因為做了太久的雌性，所以自己已經被雌性的激素通化？連情緒也變得細膩許多。去……去那個混蛋的雌性，他好歹也是曾經是雄性的人！  
他感受到手忙腳亂的掩飾說道：「我又沒有生氣……」喬伊斯又自己認同自己的回答一般，重重點頭認真的又道：「嗯！我當然沒有生氣，我當然知道你的意思，我怎麼會是這麼小氣的人。」  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯欲蓋彌彰的模樣，貼心的沒有戳破，附和的說道：「嗯，對，是我誤會了。」  
「你在我們的面前，快去通知軍隊。」喬伊斯扶著腰坐在床上，回想起原本的話題，他重複的一遍。炯炯有神的雙眸認真的盯著澤萊修。  
「立即去金沙坦，救出名叫……」澤萊修慢悠悠的擺弄著通訊器，調出通訊界面，漫不經心的說到一半，停頓的思忖幾秒，疑惑的回望著喬伊斯。  
喬伊斯小聲補充道：「雷吉諾德。」  
男人懶洋洋，不甘願的盯著對面一臉嚴肅的部下，他有氣無力的含糊不清的說道：「救出雷吉諾德。」  
「我們立即執行。」  
澤萊修看著對方立刻回答應答，表情雖然未變，但雙眸瞬間變冷許多，他關閉通訊器，看著喬伊斯無奈的問道：「這回你放心了吧？」  
「嗯。」喬伊斯被澤萊修抱在懷裡，懸著的心終於放下。  
「今天有吃搭配的營養品嗎？」  
「有吃。」  
「辛苦你了，如果可以真想代替忍受這種痛苦。」  
「唔。」  
「今天怎麼哭了？是有人欺負你了嗎？地上怎麼也是一片碎片。」  
喬伊斯迅速的回想起來，自己像是瘋子的舉動，他眼神飄忽不定，心虛的回答：「不小心的摔碎了。」  
澤萊修見喬伊斯不想回答，也不逼迫，畢竟他也不是只有從喬伊斯口中，才能知道事情的真相。看著喬伊斯懶洋洋的打著呵欠，同時怠倦的揉著紅腫的眼眶，他溫柔的問道：「用不用我陪著你睡？」  
喬伊斯原本打著盹，聽到澤萊修說道陪著睡覺，彷如大禍臨頭，警惕的盯著澤萊修，生怕他做出來什麼讓他吃太飽的舉動，急忙的拒絕道：「沒事，我一個人可以的。」  
「那等你睡著我在離開。」  
「唔，好吧。」喬伊斯躺在床上緩緩的闔上眼睛，「我只是睡一小會，你去忙吧……唔、唔……呵……欠。」  
「困就睡覺，別硬撐著，別擔心這件事情，我會『好好』解決的。」  
「囉嗦。」  
「真的不用我陪著你睡嗎？自己一個人會不會害怕？最近有沒有做噩夢？那個可怕的夢境還有沒有纏繞著你？」  
「沒、沒有……唔啊好久沒有夢到了。」  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯緊闔的雙眸，濃密的睫毛映著淡淡的陰影，眼窩處浮現淡淡疲憊的眼圈，他心疼的指尖輕觸著問道：「真的不用我陪著嗎？」  
「不！用！了！我自己一個睡覺一定都不害怕，不、不害怕，唔困。」  
「真可惜呢。」  
「……恩、恩……唔呼。」  
「晚安，好夢。關於那件事情還是等過段時間，你情緒平靜下來，在和你說吧。」  
「……」喬伊斯發出平穩的呼吸聲，向來緊皺的眉頭即使在放鬆的情況下，有殘留著淡淡的紋路。  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯很快因疲憊的又睡著了，眼中閃過一片狠戾之色，從床邊坐起，將屋子裡凌亂的碎片讓靜音的智能清掃機器收拾著屋子。走出門外，輕輕貼心的關上門，走到足以讓喬伊斯無法聽到談話聲的距離，面無表情的開啟通訊器。  
看著對面忙碌的軍隊，他原本壓抑的不悅感毫無遮掩的釋放出，冷冷的命令道：「那位叫雷吉諾德的少年，救出時我不在意生命形態如何呈現在這個世界上，但務必將那個人的身軀帶回來。」  
對面的軍隊聽到帝王充滿深意的命令，愣住幾秒，原本嚴謹的檢查裝備的眾人，聽到帝王的話語之後，顯得有些怠慢的停下手中的動作。  
最前方被賦予榮耀權利的男人，認真的單手背在背後，嚴肅恭敬的回答：「是，我們立即執行。」  
  
第73章 第七十三章 結束（一）  
  
與此同時，喬伊斯睡得極為不安穩，在床中央因不停的扭動，滾到邊緣部位，在發出嘶啞的低吼，朝後重心不穩的『彭』的掉落在柔軟的地毯上，他呆呆的望著周圍，感覺到頭被撞得有些發暈，糊里糊塗的蹭著床邊，被恆溫的邊緣熱的暖呼呼。  
「唔？恩呼。」他揉著乾澀的眼睛，慢悠悠的爬回床上，抱住被子迷迷糊糊的又睡著了。  
無法擺脫的夢魘繼續追纏著他，斷掉的夢境繼續重複著，他疑惑的佈滿血跡的牢籠，像是被一隻無形的手掌，踉踉蹌蹌的被推到冗長的盡頭。四周的牆皮微微捲起，泛著霉斑，讓人看到反射性的感受到不舒服，遠處的地上血跡斑斑，最後一個隔間裡，狹窄的空間裡散發著難聞刺鼻的氣味。  
不想過去。  
像是知道那邊有著什麼可怕的景物般，他十分牴觸，不想到看到不遠處的畫面，空氣中令人作嘔的腐爛氣味讓他乾嘔著。身體卻像是機械化的運作，即使理性思維如何命令停止，但雙腿還是不由自主的朝前走著。  
剛剛走到邊緣處，他清晰的聽到悲慘的呻吟，還有不停敲打肉體的拍擊聲，心慌的隨著走進，映入眼簾的場景讓他倒吸一口涼氣。被綁在鐵架上面的少年，銀色的髮絲狼狽的黏在血肉模糊的傷口上，身上遍體鱗傷，已經找不到完好的皮膚，那雙銀眸木然的盯著房頂，像是已經習慣這種肉體的懲罰。  
喬伊斯震驚的看著澤萊修痛苦的模樣，他渾身有些顫抖，攥緊的拳頭發出骨節摩擦的聲音，他怒視著對面坐在舒適的椅子上，陰鷙的男人懶洋洋的被一旁的身穿制服的注射著藥劑。  
他用力的想要去想要制止那些面目可憎對澤萊修的暴行，拳頭狠狠的揮過去，卻發現手臂輕而易舉的穿過對方的身體。那群人像是海市蜃樓一般，被他猛地一揮身形消散開，但是隨著他迷惘的皺著眉呆呆的看著自己手臂，對方又重新的匯聚成型，繼續的朝澤萊修發動源源不斷的攻擊。  
「住手啊！」  
無論他如何呼喊，一切都宛如是錄像一般，早已經是過去的景象，是怎樣也無法的制止下來。看著佈滿勾刺的皮鞭上沾滿含有辣椒成分的淡紅色液體，一次次用力抽向澤萊修的身上。  
喬伊斯瞇著眼睛，隨著那柔韌性極強的物品來回的動作，瑟縮顫抖著。抿著唇凝視著澤萊修流淌出的血液染濕，腳踝下方已經凝固一層發黑的粘稠體。  
「為、為什麼……要做這種事情，你不是他的父親嗎？」他崩潰的對著無法看到他的先帝吼道。  
而真實世界的澤萊修——  
推門回到房間裡，看著喬伊斯皺著眉，不安穩的亂動著，他將伴侶身上的被子緩緩蓋上去。擦拭著喬伊斯額頭上的汗珠，感受到他的體溫變得有些低，擔憂的脫去堅硬的外衣，躺在喬伊斯的旁邊，隔著被子將他嚴嚴實實的包圍住。  
「夢到什麼了？」澤萊修手指梳理著喬伊斯凌亂潮濕的髮絲，愜意的單手托腮，靜靜的凝視著喬伊斯泛著粉紅光澤的唇嗡動著，發出含糊不清，有些撒嬌似得低聲喃喃。  
澤萊修輕輕啄吻著他的手背，緩緩上移，貼在喬伊斯的唇邊，仔細的聽著喬伊斯的夢囈。  
「住、住手，不要啊……」喬伊斯面色蒼白，沁出的汗水讓身上的布料黏膩的貼在身上，隨著澤萊修掀開被子的舉動，氣流順著布料的縫隙轉入讓他打個寒顫。  
「做什麼夢了？住手？」澤萊修瞬間聯想到某些不好的事情，他現在很在意，在喬伊斯夢裡面的人是誰。難道是那個叫雷吉諾德的人？為什麼會叫到住手，也許是對方正在擁抱著自己的尊師……又或者是正在夢中侵犯著屬於自己的伴侶！  
想到這裡，澤萊修緊緊攥著床板邊緣的手掌力氣不知覺的加重，金屬材質物品漸漸扭曲，原本平板光滑的壁面此刻殘留著凹凸不平的痕跡。陰鷙的雙眸怒視著喬伊斯，想要叫醒伴侶，但又不敢確認伴侶的夢境中是否是因為那個雷吉諾德而痛苦。  
「唔、別這樣……會很疼的，住手停止吧……嗚啊！都告訴叫你住手！」喬伊斯沉浸在夢境中，嘶啞的吼道。  
喬伊斯喘著粗氣，站在一片狼藉的監獄中，他怒視著先帝狠戾的擰著澤萊修頭顱，憎恨的逼問道：「說出來就不會痛苦了，那個人究竟是誰！」  
「……」  
「究竟是誰？讓你一直隱瞞著？你知道在大選期間這個傳聞，會讓精心培養一切都毀於一旦。」  
「我再說一次，那個人從來沒有強迫我做過任何事情，我喜歡他超過喜歡身為我父親的您，一切都是我逼迫他做出來的，所有的事情我自己承擔，哪怕這次帝位我沒有資格加入候選。」澤萊修因傷勢傷及肺腑，發出簡單的字音都極為勉強，唇角不斷溢出血沫。  
「混賬，畜生。」暴怒下的男人將椅子踢倒，卻因為生著重病，體力有限的情況下，他腦袋發暈的被一旁的醫療小組扶到機械旁，吸取著氧氣才勉強的睜開雙眼。「其實已經調查清楚了，和你有著不正當關係的男人是誰，既然你不想和我說這個人……我也不逼你。」  
「你……」一直靜靜的被吊在鐵環上的澤萊修，突然瘋狂的撕扯著手臂上的禁錮，身上微微凝固的傷口，在激烈的動作下迅速的撕裂開，像是感覺不到尖銳的疼痛一般，銀眸中滿滿的仇恨，猙獰的恨意驅使他死死的瞪著對方。「一切都是我的錯誤，我原因承擔責任！父王，我錯了，求求您不要傷害他。」  
「真沒想到，我的二兒子第一次叫我父王，是為了一個陌生的男人。」先帝失望極憤怒的說道。  
  
第74章 第七十四章 問話  
  
喬伊斯看著澤萊修眉頭微微蹙起，原本蒼白的面孔襯著慘淡的唇色極為憔悴，逞強的咬著乾裂的下唇，對於身上瘋狂的鑽心的疼痛像是不存在一般。只不過額頭上身體本能急促沁出的汗珠，和粗重的喘息讓喬伊斯得知澤萊修目前有多麼痛苦，他心裡陣陣抽疼，他從未見在他面前高傲自大的男人流露出這般無助的表情。  
而澤萊修此刻聽到先帝要讓那個人過來，陡然一變的表情，讓他面上終於浮現符合年齡的淡淡焦慮，急促的電流隨著他的掙扎幅度加大，不斷的敲擊著他的手腕。精密結實的鐵鏈傳來清脆的敲擊聲，與牆壁相連接處，漸漸綻裂開一條細縫。佈滿於痕猙獰可怕的手腕，早已變得麻木，澤萊修面無表情的重複著一次次的激烈的扯動，陰霾的雙眸死死盯著對面安然的男人，那狠戾的目光宛若將人置入死地的恨意不禁讓負責刑法的旁人有些心驚。  
怎麼可以讓那個人過來，那個人只是被他折騰就一副要哭的表情，何況如今這麼痛苦的懲罰，那個人一定撐不住的，絕對不能讓任何人欺負到那個人……  
「我不需要帝位，我只要那個人，我錯了，求求您放過他吧。」澤萊修低聲哀求道。  
喬伊斯耳邊充斥著各式各樣的嘈雜的聲音，皺著眉嘶啞的低吼道：「……去死吧，都立即停止下來！」  
他惱怒的朝前走去，阻止著身前的人繼續揮舞鞭子拍擊在澤萊修身上。感受到鞭子兇猛的朝他揮來，他用力的單手握向凌厲的鞭子，瞇著眼睛屏住呼吸，眼睜睜瞧著呼嘯而來的物體穿過他的手臂，而他身上沒有傳來疼痛感，反倒是鞭子越過他，重重的拍在澤萊修的身上，他聽到身後的澤萊修傳來的沉重的呼吸聲迅速轉過身來，凝視著男人血跡斑斑的面孔上，赤紅的雙唇顯得臉色愈發的慘白，陰晦的眸中那充滿仇恨的目光讓喬伊斯感到不寒而慄。  
這個倔強的表情刺激著先帝，愈發的氣憤，「畜生。」  
「您當初選擇將我作為廢棋子丟棄時，他沒有拋棄過我，一直都陪伴在我身邊，哪怕是我被兄長欺負時，也會悶聲不吭的保護我，而您呢？您真的不知道在這科技化的帝殿中，任何一個角落裡的監控器中鎖能看到場景，而您對這種情景是默認的舉動……」澤萊修扯著唇角，「我以前從未怨恨過您刻意安排下的羞辱，可是現在真的是恨到想殺掉你。」  
「放肆！」  
澤萊修被狠狠的打向左臉，腦袋朝一旁的無力的歪去，原本牆壁上被他扯出來的裂痕，在一秒秒的重新復原中。  
一旁的喬伊斯還沉浸在疑惑之中，他呆呆的看著自己完好的雙臂，原本被忽視的異常漸漸被重視起來。  
他為什麼沒有受傷？而且剛剛手臂變得有些透明，難不成他在夢中？  
喬伊斯用力的掐了一下手臂，抿著唇，喃喃道：「還真沒有痛覺，原來真的在做夢，不過這個夢也太過於真實。」  
雖然他知道眼前的一切，都是有關於過去的一切的回憶而已，但是還是情不自禁的手指輕輕隔著無形的空氣，小心翼翼的描繪著澤萊修緊繃的輪廓線條，看著銀色髮絲掩蓋下狼狽的陰森的目光，深不可測的雙眸毫無阻隔的望著自己，仿若對方可以看到並不存在的他一般。喬伊斯看著澤萊修唇角微微揚起，表情有些甜蜜的盯著自己，寵溺的模樣讓他反射性的朝後退後幾步。  
不能怪他太小心翼翼，而是因為，澤萊修往常露出這個表情，下一步就要將他拋上床去，接下來進行一些激烈熱情的床笫之間的運動。不僅讓他發出羞恥窘迫的呻吟，並且逼迫他說出一些往常絕對不可能說出的輕佻話語，執拗的要將他欺負的哭著求饒才會放過……  
想到這裡，喬伊斯覺得，那些人打的還不夠用力，還應該能用力的懲罰澤萊修一番，讓他精疲力竭再也沒有機會對他折磨。  
反正在虛擬世界之中，他此刻見到的都是大腦內的記憶碎片，並且根據之前拼湊好的夢境來推測，很多年前的記憶也就到此為止了，因為看著先帝那個架勢，肯定不會讓他活在這個世界上。這樣一想，做完這個夢，就要和面前這個可怕陰鬱的小朋友說再見了。本應該高興的，居然有些心虛，即使得知對方無法看到自己，可是那雙死死瞪著他的銀眸，卻怎麼也無法讓他放輕鬆。  
別心慌，這只是個夢而已，這些都是過去的景象，澤萊修還是活的好好地。喬伊斯無力的歎息，自言自語道：「應該說是活的非常好，所以才有精力每天晚上折騰他。」  
「下面就是要看到自己死掉了吧？唔，如果可以，還真不想看到自己的死亡景象啊……」喬伊斯無奈的歎了口氣，遠離炙熱目光盯著自己的小朋友，他背對著混亂關係的其他人，走到牆角邊，他嫌棄的盯著簡陋骯髒的牢房，「嘖，白白的蟲子，真夠噁心，貴族的心態搞不懂，為什麼要在這種地方。」  
他狠狠踩碾白色蠕動的生物，可是如他預料那般，腳下的生物在觸碰到他的那一秒迅速的消散開，在幾秒後他離開之後重新匯聚成型，像是虛化的數據般，披著偽裝的表皮色栩栩如生。  
喬伊斯回想起剛才丟臉的聲嘶力竭的模樣，拘謹的抿著唇，雙手遮臉低聲訓斥著自己：「蠢爆了，居然對著夢裡的記憶碎片哭的這麼慘。」可是他怎麼從這個愚蠢的夢境裡脫離出來？他一點也不想見證自己死亡的瞬間，都死過一次了還不夠麼，還要讓他回想起自己的痛苦。  
或許是記憶深層還是殘留著對當時的恐懼，所以他本能的開始逃避著見證那個場景的時刻……  
恩，因為他身處孕期，讓未出世的孩子還沒見過現實世界的父親，就在以腹中見到血肉模糊的他，這樣未免也太殘忍了。  
喬伊斯微笑贊同的點頭，他又一次為自己的逃避找到了一個正當的理由，於是面無表情的長舒一口氣。金色的雙眸瞟著左邊光滑的倒映著自己倒影的鐵柱，活動著關節，攥緊拳頭，狠狠的揮向看似最薄弱的透明膜。  
他想要從這個牢房裡面走出，然後選擇個地方跳樓，利用刺激方法從這個討厭的夢境脫離出來。小朋友再見了，不對……是永遠也不會見面了。  
喬伊斯手指用力擊向鐵柱上面包裹的薄膜的瞬間，相觸之處迸發出紅色刺眼的火光，酥麻感順著胳臂蔓延全身，另只手狠狠的擊向鐵壁，卻被強大的衝擊氣流推倒，凌空的反彈會澤萊修腳邊，重重的撞擊在最下方的牆壁上。  
喬伊斯不禁苦笑，「該死的，哪有這樣的，剛剛自己掐自己沒有疼痛，結果被擊中的時候，在夢裡還會有疼痛……算了，在夢裡有找什麼科學和邏輯性。」他揉著發酸的手臂，得知自己無法從這裡脫離，死心的坐在地面上。  
既然無法離開這裡，只能讓這場名為結束的夢境自行閉幕，緊閉的鐵籠的門被緩緩打開，喬伊斯看著被推進鐵牢之中，倒在自己身邊的男人，看著與他一模一樣的面孔，有些茫然與陌生的眨巴著眼睛，默默的蹲在地上，與很久前自己貼的極近。喬伊斯靜靜的凝視觀察著以前的他與目前有哪些不同，仔細比對之後，「臉還是這個臉，只不過體型比他高大許多。」  
喬伊斯見到面前的人，發出低沉的喘息，那雙金眸緩緩睜開時，他心中一凜。  
這個人更像是不苟言笑並且沒有人類聲息機械，即使被推倒在地上，也沒有流露出任何的情緒。不得不說，以前的他和目前的他，真的性格不太相似。  
那個人很快被迅速的架起，喬伊斯聽著耳邊刺耳的聲音，雙手捂著耳朵，他絲毫不想看後面煽情且血腥的場面，雙手用力到不停的顫抖著，用盡力氣壓制著自己回頭的慾望。  
因為被手捂著，只能聽到斷斷續續的聲音，他不停催眠著自己一般念叨著：「一切都是虛幻的……一切都是虛幻的……包括腳邊蠕動的蟲子，忽視忽視。」  
他盯著地面上狹長的陰影，他感覺到一道狹長漆黑的影子劃過一道漂亮的弧度，直直的掉落在他的懷裡，因為雙手鬆開環抱雙腿的動作，本能的接住球型的物體。  
濕漉漉的觸感，有些毛茸茸的感覺。  
正要垂頭望向懷中之物的時候，耳邊響起澤萊修瘋狂的怒吼聲，那股聲音尖銳到喬伊斯感覺到耳膜被震得發疼，他瞇著眼睛，難受的望向懷裡的東西，目若呆雞的沉默幾秒，霎時發出與澤萊修同樣分貝的嘶吼，兩道聲音融合在一起，在狹窄的鐵牢之中不斷迴盪著。  
懷裡居然抱著的是他自己的腦袋，他被嚇到幾秒，堪堪的壓制著嘶吼，突然感覺到整個世界天旋地轉，他眼前的畫面瞬間扭曲。  
躺在床中央的喬伊斯迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，剛剛在夢境裡被自己的頭顱嚇到還沒有緩過來，又被一睜眼突然放大的澤萊修的面孔嚇了一跳，他還未來得及訓斥對方。就被澤萊修溫柔的抱在懷裡，他聽著澤萊修的心跳，在終於感覺到自己回到現實之中。  
還好有澤萊修在一旁，就算有時候會高傲自大的不顧他的想法，但是這個時候的懷抱真的好溫暖。  
正當喬伊斯感到濃濃的溫馨時刻，澤萊修面無表情的低聲問道：「你夢裡那個雷吉是怎麼欺負你的？」  
  
第75章 第七十五章 暱稱  
  
「雷吉？」喬伊斯倒吸一口涼氣，看著臉色陰霾的澤萊修緩緩欺壓覆上他身上，雙膝一沉，看著對方充滿爆發力的雙腿肌肉線條緊貼著他的腿側。  
原本甜蜜的氣氛被澤萊修詭異的音調擊破，澤萊修抿著唇，看著喬伊斯剛剛睡醒，睡眼惺朧的雙眸眨動著，自帶誘惑的表情讓他心裡癢癢的，盯著伴侶暴露在外的白皙皮膚泛著一層濕潤，俯下身來，舔舐輕咬著對方頸間的細膩皮膚，感受到懷裡的人猛地一抖，他小心翼翼的不壓迫到對方的腹部，將懷裡人擁的更緊。  
喬伊斯倍感不妙的輕咳幾聲，感受著頸側赤紅的舌尖像是模擬著性交一般，微微刺痛沒有感覺到難過，反倒是讓他不停的顫慄著，原本粉紅的下唇在牙齒用力的咬下，變得緋紅顯得慘白的面色變得有了幾分血色。理性思維告知自己趕緊拒絕，但是本能反應下，感覺到滲出的透明粘液將臀下的布料漸漸染濕，嗅聞著澤萊修的雄性氣味，他近乎喘不過氣來，困難的抑制著本能，讓自己別那麼飢渴的撲倒對方，他古板嚴肅的模樣，喘著粗氣困難斷斷續續的呵斥道：「別鬧了，你在說什麼？」  
澤萊修手指順著他的下擺的邊緣，鑽入到內衫的裡面，雙指輕捏著柔軟的紅豆，唇角因指間柔軟充血挺立而緩緩勾起，他儘管在佯裝笑意，但是語調中還是蘊含悶悶不樂的問道：「你剛剛是不是夢到他了？」  
「沒有……」喬伊斯仰視著澤萊修，感受著溫熱的大掌梳理著他一綹一綹額前的髮絲。  
他想到之前的夢，自己抱著自己可憐兮兮的頭顱，那冰冷的觸感像是揮之不去的夢魘一般，讓他明明身處在室溫的環境裡，但是還是不由自主的打個寒顫，用力的搖頭，轉移話題的問道：「不過，你這麼一說我想起來了，雷吉怎麼樣了？有他的消息了嗎？」  
「你就知道想念他。」  
「因為他現在情況很危急啊，你在鬧什麼脾氣？」喬伊斯感覺到腿根處摩挲的炙熱，引得無法一連串的羞恥輕聲喘息，「唔，停下來……等等、等，你該不會是在吃醋吧？」  
「是呀，我在吃醋，明明我只有您一個人。」澤萊修面無表情的冷聲說道。  
喬伊斯想要拍打男人的手掌停滯在半空中，他沒有想到澤萊修居然如此自然坦誠的說出來自己的心意，他回想起夢境中澤萊修痛苦掙扎的模樣，原本想要呵斥對方從他身上滾下來的話語，卻無論如何也說不出口。  
一直以來他一次一次的逃離澤萊修，也會讓澤萊修感到不安感吧，被喜歡的人拋棄這種感覺，與他在丟失一切記憶的時候，那種一無所知的茫然感，應該相比較差不多。  
「抱歉，我不……」  
「我知道想要的不是道歉，喬……」  
「等等，為什麼要叫和雷吉一樣子的暱稱。」喬伊斯滿臉通紅，與雷吉喊得親暱不同，澤萊修的低沉性感的聲線，不停的呼喊著他的名字，像是在床笫之間的喃喃愛語，刺激著他敏感的耳膜。  
澤萊修慢條斯理的捧著喬伊斯的臉頰，彼此呼出的熱氣融合在一起，「你的問題好奇怪？明明我們之間更加親暱一些吧？至今還是用著敬語這樣反倒才是奇怪。」  
這樣說倒也沒有錯，但是聽慣了澤萊修的尊師和上將稱呼，現在突然變成單字音還是有些不太習慣。他悄悄的偷窺著澤萊修嗜血的銀眸，沒骨氣的默認澤萊修的稱呼問題了，隨對方高興就好，稱呼這個只是個代號而已。  
「那公平起見，我也要喊你叫修！」  
「當然可以。」  
居然這麼乾脆的就同意了，被為老不尊的帝王逼迫著喊了半天的「修」，讓他不禁怨恨字典裡為什麼要有這個字，明明是想讓澤萊修理解一下他所感到自己被呼喊時的詭異感，但是卻引起男人的其他反應。  
澤萊修得到完完全全的滿足後，「那個雷吉已經成功獲救了。」  
「咦，這麼快嗎？」  
「如果連這個速度都無法達到，他們也沒有資格擔當這個職位了。」澤萊修雖然是這麼說著，但是臉上還是帶有著明顯的不快。  
明明他和那群廢物交代過，雖然十分隱晦，卻沒有想到，對方這麼快的完成了任務，並且將對方帶回到中央區。原本準備好的冰櫃，這下子因為活蹦亂跳的少年，無法使用，澤萊修不喜歡有事情脫離他的掌控，原本計劃好的一切絕對不可能被輕而易舉的打斷。  
「他在哪裡？還好嗎？」喬伊斯急忙的問道。  
「他很安全，但是對我們這裡的壞境很討厭，嚷著要離開這裡恢復自由，所以剛剛我就派人帶他回到他原本的家中。」  
喬伊斯聽著澤萊修流利的對答，知道雷吉確實不喜歡帝國這裡，但是還是有點疑惑的問道：「雷吉沒有詢問過我的事情嗎？」  
「他有留給你錄像。」澤萊修緩緩的將通訊器內儲存的影像放送出來。  
四維立體的畫面呈現在喬伊斯的眼前，眼前的好友雖然身上還能看到大大小小的傷口，但是從健康的面孔和歡快的話語可以看出對方的精神還是不錯的。  
「喬，很感謝你這次能救我出來。」  
「我很想念你，但是很抱歉這次我不能與你相見，因為我還有必須要做的事情，等到一切都回歸平靜之後，那時，我再來尋找你。」  
「謝謝你多年的陪伴。」  
喬伊斯看著雷吉最後一秒一閃而過的異樣的表情，那陰狠的表情讓他心猛然一沉，還想要仔細確認一番，但是影像播放完畢瞬間消失在空氣之中。  
或許是最近壓力過大的幻覺吧，雷吉那個憎恨他的表情，肯定是錯覺而已，就如同孩子要離開他一般感覺一樣，這一切都是自己壓力太大所致產生的幻覺。  
「謝謝你，救出他。」  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯相信的模樣，笑的人畜無害在喬伊斯不到的位置，狠狠按下按鈕，命令對方立即將那個活蹦亂跳的孩子放到冰櫃裡。  
「你高興就好，腹中有什麼異樣的感覺嗎？」  
「還好，原本還有偶爾的疼痛，現在變得沒有任何疼痛感，或許是孩子在體諒我吧，但是我還是感覺到隱隱約約的不安，想要重新在安排一次檢查可以嗎？」喬伊斯惴惴不安的問道。  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯慈愛盯著腹部的目光，他下定決心，明天的檢查就命令人將腹中的胎兒引產，即使對方怨恨自己，也不能傷害對方的身體。  
「好，明天一早就安排人重新檢查，睡了這麼久一定餓了，我回來時為你帶的麥片粥先喝點，我立即叫人準備晚飯。」澤萊修半跪在床上把喬伊斯抱起，背倚在他的身上，緩緩將保溫裝置裡的瓷碗拿出來，輕輕吹過之後遞到喬伊斯的唇邊。  
喬伊斯嗅聞著散發著濃郁奶香的粥，未進食的肚子也焦躁的發出咕嚕的聲響，他輕輕咬住湯匙的邊緣，將粥慢慢的含入唇中，輕輕的咀嚼著嚥下。因為身高差距的原因，窩在澤萊修的懷裡，他也只能仰著頭吃著，仰起的頸間凸出的性感喉結，隨著吞嚥的動作不停滾落著。  
他專注吃著，自然沒有發現澤萊修的動作變得越來越遲鈍，那雙銀眸中的火焰越燃越烈。因為期間沒有交流，喬伊斯吃的很快，一碗粥都被他消滅入腹，吃完最後一勺之後，他慢吞吞的將口中的勺子挪出來，還未等嚥下。  
突然臉頰被溫熱的手掌撫摸著，後腦被另外一隻手狠狠的固定住，沒等他反應過來，赤紅的舌尖頂開他緊闔的雙唇，粗魯的攪弄著他的口腔。他感受到口腔內的粥不斷滑過舌尖，為了不浪費美味的粥，他困難的含著承受著澤萊修兇猛狠狠的掃蕩攻勢。但是在激烈的動作下，香濃的液體還是順延著無法閉合的唇角滲出，染濕領口……  
喬伊斯狠狠的瞪著澤萊修，「唔唔唔唔唔」放開我……混蛋。  
澤萊修享受的親熱一番，才將喘不過氣來的伴侶鬆開，他舔舐著沾滿液體的唇角，品嚐著粥緩緩說道：「確實很好吃，不過，喬比粥更加美味。」  
喬伊斯忍無可忍的說道：「閉嘴！吵死啦！不要這麼的色情叫我名字……」  
「我是很正常的在喊喬呀。」  
「把輕佻起的尾音去掉，在把那個低沉的聲音改掉，唔，最好把整個稱呼換掉。」  
「喬這麼嫌棄的模樣，真是讓我傷心呢，傷心的時候，某個部位就叫囂著苦悶呢！」澤萊修緩緩廝磨著喬伊斯合攏筆直的腿側。  
喬伊斯感受到那炙熱不斷摩擦著自己的皮膚，細膩的觸感讓他焦躁的怒吼：「你這個隨時發情的野狼。」  
「嗷嗚……」澤萊修配合的發出獸型時低沉的聲音，雙手不斷遊走於喬伊斯的身體上。  
「別亂摸……唔，那裡……啊恩……」  
  
第76章 第七十六章 下藥  
  
澤萊修面無表情，專注的目光若不是毫無遮掩的暴露出淫靡的之事，一定會被當做正在處理著帝國的重要事情。  
男人用力的拍打著喬伊斯扭動的臀部，他語重心長的說：「總是流露出這副泫然欲泣的可愛表情，才會引來那群對你圖謀不軌的變態，唉，真是毫無自覺性的男人，若不是我一直嚴密的保護你，你怎麼能安然的存活到現在。」  
喬伊斯哽咽的抑制住甜美的輕吟，被澤萊修靈活的指尖所觸摸之處，火苗像是無形的點燃，讓他不由控制的輕顫著。原本不諳性事的他像是潔白的宣紙，在男人邪佞的教導下，如同一滴滴墨汁渲染開，整個人變得無比敏感。臀部的微微麻木的疼痛，讓他感覺到自己被嚴苛的懲罰一般，羞恥的咬著床單，眼角滲出屈辱的淚水，惱怒的瞪著對方。  
「混蛋，哪裡有什麼變、變唔啊……變態，只有你動手動腳的，放開我。」  
「喬……」  
「干、幹嘛？」  
「好喜歡你。」  
喬伊斯臉頰泛紅，目光飄忽，明顯一副羞窘的模樣，磕磕巴巴的說道：「囉嗦，我、我知道啊。」  
「愛到已經不能失去你了。」澤萊修骨節分明的手指探入到內部中，輕輕攪動著因本能滲出的液體，像是彈奏著琴弦一般，撩動著喬伊斯的神經，男人滿意的聽著喬伊斯粗重的呼吸。  
「笨、笨蛋，我又不會離開你。」喬伊斯彆扭的說完，瞬間感覺到身上的男人越發賣力的行進激烈的運動。他凝視著澤萊修愉悅的表情，雙手緩緩勾住對方的脖子，凶巴巴的用力咬了男人的鎖骨一口，臉埋在對方的胸膛裡，聲音輕若蚊吶般，「我……也是……」  
靜靜躺在角落裡的南，怯怯的蹲在通訊器裡面，可憐巴巴的抿著唇，雙手捂著耳朵，不停念叨著系統程序中植入的佛經，與耳邊響起的聲音對抗著。他只是個可憐的機甲，現在連身體都沒有了，變成了程序芯片，結果還要承受著這種折磨。明明很想去看，但是又不敢，如果要是被帝王知道，他偷偷看過這種場面，接下來的後果慘烈到他都不敢想像。南咬著手指，欲哭無淚的在透明的屏幕裡亂撲騰……他遭誰惹誰了，為啥他們夫妻倆吵架拌嘴，遭殃的是他。  
「舍利子，色、色……色不異空！空個大頭鬼，啊！好像看啊……不行，不可以看！作為一個機甲你要有職業操守……剛才念到哪裡來著？對，空……空不異色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行識，亦復如是……」  
……不知過了多久，直到床上的人無法在繼續持續這場激烈的歡愛，愉悅的帝王才戀戀不捨，瞇著饜足的雙眸，盯著喬伊斯緋紅的臉頰，緩緩俯下身親熱的啄吻著他的下唇。溫柔的誇讚道：「一如既往的棒……」  
喬伊斯疲憊的連挪動一根手指的力氣都沒有了，但是聽到澤萊修不倫不類的誇讚，他唇角不停抽搐著。  
這也算是一種誇獎嗎？為什麼他完全感受不到喜悅之情，反倒是像是被調戲了一下。  
「我餓了。」他無奈的說道，回想起在品嚐粥的時候，澤萊修就說要為他準備晚飯，結果折騰了這麼久，那碗美味的粥早在這場激烈的性愛轉化為體力消耗掉。此刻他癱軟在床上，飢腸轆轆的發出可憐的咕嚕聲。  
保持著獸型野性的帝王，舔舐著喬伊斯的皮膚，像是梳理著他不存在的皮毛一般，聽到伴侶軟糯的話語，顯然也回想起之前自己許下的承諾。原本平息的不安感此刻轉為惱怒，他不悅的從喬伊斯身上起來，準備親自去看看那群廢物，到底是在搞什麼名堂，居然到現在都沒有安排人準備晚餐。  
澤萊修即使不悅，但是對待自己心愛的伴侶，還是輕柔的說道：「我這就去問問他怎麼回事。」  
因為喬伊斯身處在孕期，並且體力與精神都不如之前好，澤萊修害怕自己怒火的模樣嚇到好不容易乖乖的伴侶，於是拿著通訊器看著喬伊斯呆呆打著呵欠的模樣，親吻一番，才不甘願的從他身邊撤離。  
帝王走到門外，看著門緩緩關閉，確認可以完全阻隔聲音，不讓伴侶聽到之後，他陰鷙的捏著通訊器，冷冷的看著對面一臉惶恐的御廚師長，「自覺的接受處罰。」  
喬伊斯懶洋洋的躺在床上，突然聽到身邊的通訊器傳來一聲輕響，他勉強的將酸疼的手臂一點點挪過去，無力的抓起來，放到眼前，他看到對面的視頻裡的人，瞬間驚訝的呆住。  
「雷吉？你、你不是回到家中了嗎？」  
「喬，我好痛苦，你可不可以出來陪我，我要……死掉了……」少年發出聲嘶力竭的呼喊。  
他不可置信的盯著好友扭曲異樣痛苦的表情，他沸騰的血液瞬時被冰凍住，焦急地問道：「你在哪裡？別動，我去找你。」  
雷吉諾德十分狼狽的闔著雙眸，無力的躺在灰色看不出原本顏色的床單上，有氣無力的困難念道：「在我們曾經的軍校裡，你還記得那時我們逃離時約定的地點嗎？」  
「我記得，我很快就會到達那裡……」喬伊斯急忙之間，迅速的坐起身來，牽引著渾身酸疼，不過時刻也顧不了身上的疼痛。  
他匆匆忙忙的將通訊器闔上，看著上面要大聲稟告的南，他用力的將通訊器模式更改為靜音，同時將通訊器用力的用布料結實的包裹好，丟到床下面。呼吸紊亂，擦拭著額頭上的虛汗，他迅速的將一旁的抽屜抽出來，取出裡面靜靜躺著的膠囊吞入腹中……又取出一枚透明的藥片，丟入到一旁的水杯裡，搖晃著溫水，看著藥片漸漸毫無痕跡的融化在水中，他重新坐回床上。  
門緩緩開啟，澤萊修處理完事情，回到房間裡，看著喬伊斯坐起來，「馬上就會做好，等待一會，真是抱歉，都怪我……」  
喬伊斯剛剛吞食過補充能量的藥劑，此刻也沒有飢餓感，他一臉嚴肅的問著澤萊修，「雷吉真的回到他的家中了嗎？」  
「當然，他十分開心的還想要等你結束孕期之後，邀請你到家中住宿呢！」澤萊修微笑著。  
喬伊斯抿著唇，他不是想懷疑澤萊修，可是剛剛雷吉那副模樣，絕對不像是在家中安全的模樣，這其中肯定有著什麼誤會，但是避免等下和澤萊修溝通時用什麼衝突，還是要做好一些保護自己的措施。  
他放鬆的笑道：「果然是這樣，雷吉就是這樣熱情，只是剛剛思緒不寧，大概是因為太疲憊的原因吧，你喝點水吧，補充水分對身體有益處，你長命百歲我才可以和你永遠的在一起。」  
澤萊修看著喬伊斯遞過來的水杯，他聽到伴侶的話，喜悅的失去任何警惕性，迅速的將一杯水一飲而盡。欣喜的環抱著伴侶，喃喃道：「喬，你對我真好。」  
喬伊斯看著男人乖乖喝下之後，才卸下溫柔的表情，他冷冷的又問了一次，「雷吉真的在家中嗎？」  
「喬，你是不相信我嗎？」澤萊修面上看不出任何的慌亂，只是眸中有一閃而過的精光。  
「我並不是懷疑你，而是剛剛雷吉發來視頻消息，和我說他有著危險，所以我不能放心下來。」  
「也許是愚人節的惡作劇，你知道，年輕人總是喜歡各式各樣的玩笑，並且雷吉還是那麼調皮的少年，能做出一個玩笑並不是不可能的。」帝王聳著肩說道，只是在喬伊斯注意不到的地方，手指將床單攥捏的發皺，凸起的骨節顯現青白色。  
「我想要去見他一面，他現在生病了，只有自己一個人，需要照顧。」  
「不行，你目前也是需要照顧。」  
「你可以陪我一起去，或許是找人陪我一起去。」喬伊斯耐心的解釋道：「我真的很不放心他，擔心他會出些事情。」  
澤萊修面無表情，眉頭皺的死死的，伴侶需要引產，而且就算他陪在尊師的身邊，也不想讓他們兩個人近距離的接觸，哪怕著他要鬧彆扭，他也不能允許對方那裡。隆起的腹中就像是儲藏著炸彈，不知何時會觸發到危機迸發爆炸。  
「絕對不行。」  
「既然這樣就沒有辦法了，我只能自己一個人去那裡。」  
「你覺得我會放你出去？嘶……你在剛才的水裡做了手腳？」澤萊修正要起身，卻感受到自己渾身的肌肉變得鬆弛下來，渾身無力的躺在床上，哪怕著青筋凸起，也無法挪動一分一毫。  
「抱歉，我和他相遇的地點是你那時軍艦降落的地點，我只是去那裡照看他，等你恢復之後再來找我吧。」喬伊斯輕輕的為澤萊修蓋好被子，看著澤萊修瞪著他凶狠的目光，他歎了口一氣，轉身走出門外。  
身後不斷傳來帝王低啞的吼叫，「你……你真的惹怒我了……」他慢悠悠的按向按鈕，看著緩緩闔上的門徹底阻隔聲音，揉著酸疼的胳膊，若無其事的跟隨著一旁清掃機械人，走出帝殿的C棟大門。  
作者有話要說：「舍利子，色不異空，空不異色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行識，亦復如是。」出自《般若波羅蜜多心經》  
第77章 第七十七章 朋友  
  
喬伊斯不知道為什麼澤萊修總是對著自己的好友，有著奇怪的偏見。他眼眶下浮現疲憊的青紫色，揉著乾澀的眼睛，踩踏著乾枯的樹葉按照著記憶中的路線，來到許久未回到的學校內。恍若隔年般，明明與之前沒有經歷多久時間，心境卻發生天翻地覆的變化，偶爾能看到好奇的其他學生的目光望向自己，他抿著唇……  
穿過小路，看著不知什麼時候在曾經軍艦停放的廣場空地處，聳立著深白色的建築物，頂端設計成帝國國徽的形狀閃耀著金黃色的光芒，左側精美，右側卻暴露出猙獰的鋼筋支撐。顯然這個宏偉高大的建築物並沒有修建好，周圍還停放著數十台負責修建工程的建築型智能機械，草地上擺放著各種建築材料，讓原本的廣闊平地顯得十分擁擠。  
他目光搜尋著雷吉可能藏匿的地點，焦急的趕來，即使服用了能量劑補充體力，但是因為剛剛經歷一場激烈的運動，雙腿無法併攏。他皺著眉，臉上浮現難掩的窘迫，感受到臀後的布料漸漸被甬dao內滲出的液體浸濕，黏膩的貼在皮膚處，有些癢癢的。以他拘謹古板的個性，哪怕是難過的要死，也無法在外面悄悄的拉扯著羞chi部位的布料。  
該死的，都是因為那個混蛋，都告訴他不要弄在裡面，卻還是……  
喬伊斯忍著難過不停朝後退去，尋找著雷吉的身影。踩著乾枯的樹葉，發出颯颯的聲響，突然背脊撞到身後堅硬的重物，他警惕的猛地回頭想要出手攻擊，猛地舉起的右拳在看清面前的人時漸漸垂下去。  
他長舒一口氣，雙手拉扯著雷吉的手腕，由上到下掃視著好友，看著那張陽光的面孔此刻卻顯得十分狼狽，不過身上的布料確實完好的，但，也有可能是傷口隱藏在衣服下面。  
還未等他說話，突然感覺到手臂一酸，他不可置信的瞪著那張熟悉的面孔，目光從對方掌中的注射劑轉向自己手臂上的針孔，身體猛地劇烈的前後搖擺，掙扎著想說著什麼，卻只能發出含糊不清的怒吼。在倒在地面的一瞬間，被站著的男人用力的擁抱在懷裡，喬伊斯手指想要抓到對方的脖頸，在藥物的作用下，用盡全身力氣，只是徒勞的輕輕顫動幾下。被好友背叛的喬伊斯，臉色灰白，金色的雙眸死死的盯著對方，乾澀的眼角漸漸看不清雷吉那張面無表情的面孔，手指輕顫幾下，抵不過藥效，昏昏沉沉的躺在雷吉諾德懷裡昏迷。  
喬伊斯醒來時，雙手被吊在頭頂，以著這樣狼狽的姿勢跪坐在潮濕的地面上，身下一片冰冷感，也是促使他在藥效還未完全消失，就提前醒來的原因之一。雙臂隱隱傳來的尖銳的刺痛，讓他難以忍受的輕微活動著酸疼的手腕，耳邊響起金屬材料碰撞的鈍響，震得他耳朵發疼。他瞇著眼睛困難的辨認著周圍的環境，陰暗的像是地下室一般的狹窄的房間內，不遠處的實木桌子旁，坐著單手托腮癡迷盯著他的好友。  
那目光太過直白，讓他有些毛骨悚然，用力的拉扯著禁錮他手腕的鐵拷，卻紋絲不動的緊貼著他的皮膚，像是得知他的手腕尺寸，專門定制的一般。在喬伊斯還在努力的掙扎時候，一道清脆的少年音打斷他的動作，他氣憤的瞪著對方。  
「喬，我終於見到你了，是因為長期服藥所以產生抗藥性，所以才提前醒來？真是讓我吃驚到。」雷吉諾德揚起燦爛的微笑，可是那笑容卻蘊含著濃濃的惡意，宛如伺機要將喬伊斯剝光一般。  
喬伊斯冷冷的反問：「你究竟是誰？」  
「你在說什麼啊？喬，我當然是你的好朋友雷吉啊！我可是你唯一最好的朋友。」對面的少年聽到喬伊斯的質問，顯得十分委屈，撓著髮絲漸漸力道加大，扯落幾根髮絲之後，笑意漸漸加大，悶聲的笑聲轉為刺耳的大笑，那高挺的鼻樑下雙唇微微開啟，「看來我在你心裡還是有一定的份額的。」  
喬伊斯咬著下唇，忍耐著對方發出讓他火冒三丈的聲音，他攥緊拳頭拉扯著手腕上的桎梏，認真的盯著對方，十分篤定的說道：「你不是雷吉，雷吉不會對我做出來這麼過分的事情，雷吉是我最好的朋友，但是你不是他。」  
「啊？你在說什麼啊？這張臉，這個鼻子，這個嘴，都與你的『最好的朋友』一模一樣。」雷吉諾德加重幾個字讀音，顯得整個話蘊含著濃濃的嘲諷意味，他促狹笑道：「甚至連我們所經歷過的一切，如果你原因聽我都可以告訴你。」  
「你不是他。」喬伊斯重複的說道。  
對面的男人在聽到喬伊斯執拗的話語，情緒顯得有些激動，猛地站起來，拉扯著喬伊斯的頭髮，逼迫著對方仰視著自己。雷吉諾德凝視著喬伊斯絲毫不示弱的面孔，猙獰可怕的表情漸漸的變得柔和起來，他溫柔的笑道：「確實，不愧是被另一個我所喜歡的人，甚至讓我都有點喜歡上你了。」  
喬伊斯嗅聞到雷吉諾德話語裡的絲絲縷縷線索，他瞪著對方，用力的想要咬向額頭處的手指，卻被對方凶狠的桎梏住雙頰。  
他困難的問道：「另一個你，這究竟是這麼回事？」  
「也就是說，你的好友，在之前被控制時候，遭遇極大的精神刺激，那個只會逃避的廢渣創造出來我，那個脆弱的人格又被後期的我狠狠吞噬。」  
「你……」  
「你是不是在好奇？作為從未和你交流的人格，為什麼裝作痛苦的模樣騙你出來？」雷吉諾德摩挲著喬伊斯的臉頰，慢條斯理的說道：「你真的以為你的好友，是拿你當做最好的朋友了嗎？他可是無比的期待吃掉你，但是卻怯懦的擔心你生氣，結果讓你被那個男人先得到手，痛苦許久呢。」  
「不可能，你在說謊，雷吉不會這樣，你這個騙子，雷吉也不會這麼輕易被你吞噬掉。」喬伊斯冷冷的說道，劇烈的搖晃頭顱，想要將臉上的手指摔開，凌亂的髮絲貼在臉頰兩側，金色澄淨的雙眸嚴肅的怒視著對方。「說到底你只是個不存在的東西，霸佔了原物主的身體。」  
「你在欺騙自己，他已經消失了，永遠都不會再出來了。」  
「雷吉……你這個笨蛋，快出來啊……」喬伊斯焦急的對著面前的怒吼道，試圖叫醒裡面沉睡的人。  
「沒用的。」  
「雷吉……該死的……」  
面前的雷吉諾德顯得十分安然，沒有任何的不適感，指尖挖著耳朵，「都和你說了，沒用的，那個廢渣人格已經徹底消失了，而作為他消失的條件，就是我代替他做到他夢想，卻又不敢做到的事情。」他頓了頓又道：「我也應該感謝你，多虧了你，我才能省了一些力氣消滅他。」  
「好了，也該執行約定了。」雷吉諾德慢悠悠的拉扯著喬伊斯的衣服，凝視著他慘白驚恐的模樣，「別這樣冷淡嘛，嘗試著享受一下……」  
喬伊斯感覺的很不妙，焦急的踹向對方腹部，被對方躲閃開來，又繼續的發動著攻擊。不甘心的看著對方像是貓捉老鼠一般，逗弄著他，隨著時間推移，體力漸漸消失，他無力的喘著粗氣，停坐原地，感受唇邊流連撫摸著他的手指，靈活的鑽入到他的口腔之中，他狠狠的咬下，瞪著對方瞬間變得扭曲的表情，即使被用力的甩著，他依舊牢牢的咬著對方。  
頭部被用力的撞擊在牆壁上，血液順著輪廓，滾落至眼眶中，酸疼的雙眸困難的瞇著。喬伊斯倏地吼道：「雷吉，你真的甘心被這種人渣所操控嗎？」  
「都說了，沒用的，他已經被消……哈……唔哈……」雷吉諾德表情陡然一變，痛苦的雙手拉扯著髮絲，怒吼道：「滾回去……廢渣……」滑落至地面的身體，痛苦激烈的滾動著，像是無形間有著兩個人在對抗一般。  
喬伊斯緊張的凝視著，地面上的人，滾動許久過後，在平靜下來，面無表情的緩緩站起來，朝著自己用著熟悉的口吻叫到：「喬？」  
「太好了，你終於回來了，雷吉……」他安心下來，在血液的刺激下，淚水順著血珠滾落。淚水被好友輕輕擦拭掉，他正想讓對方先鬆開對他的桎梏，唇上傳來的濕濡感讓他震驚的瞳孔微微縮小。「你在做什麼？」  
雷吉諾德慢慢撤離，溫柔的說道：「你一定是被帝王催眠了！你不是最討厭被控制麼？你居然為他懷上孩子。」  
「雷吉，抱歉……我真的喜歡上他了。」  
雷吉諾德表情未變，還是那副陽光笑容說道：「果然是這樣，恭喜你懷孕。」看著喬伊斯驚喜的目光，他又道：「其實，你應該慶幸，剛才遇到的人格並不是我，因為，見到你現在的肚皮，我恐怕會瞬間暴走的失去理性吧，正因為擔心會做出一些可怕的事情，所以才暫時將身體交給對方，不過這樣也好，既然喬需要我的話。」  
「等、等一下……」喬伊斯抵抗著雷吉諾德激烈撕扯他衣服的動作，「……雷吉，我是你的朋友啊……」  
  
第78章 第七十八章 流產  
  
「呵，我可是從未將你當成朋友……」雷吉諾德俯視著淪落為階下囚的喬伊斯，目光不停下移，憤怒的眼神凝視在隆起的腹部上。隱約中還能嗅聞到喬伊斯身上傳來的雄性氣味，更加刺激著他憤慨的神經，手掌輕輕搭在喬伊斯的肚皮上，不斷遊走撫摸著。「好生氣。」  
喬伊斯背脊發寒，猝不及防間被對方觸碰到的部位，讓湧起強烈雌性本能，本能的保護著自己未出世的孩子，按捺住怨恨，哀求道：「雷吉……」  
「我不是不會原諒你的。」雷吉諾德漸漸捏緊禁錮在他頸間的手指，讓他一時間喘不過氣來的痛苦皺眉，臉色從漲紅轉為慘白，前傾俯身的撕裂開緊扣的領口，啃咬著暴露出的鎖骨。在凹陷的頸窩留下青紫的於痕，像是很滿意這種美景一般，彷彿在作畫一般，將喬伊斯白皙的皮膚印滿脆弱的吻痕。另只手不懷好意的按壓著他的腹部，讓恐懼的喬伊斯額頭上滲出密密麻麻汗珠。  
喬伊斯痛苦不堪，面對如同拷問一般的痛苦，他理性思維努力的思考著……  
澤萊修現在昏倒在那裡，藥量足以讓他可以昏睡三天，也就是當帝王暴怒來解救他需要一天後，而他目前所遇到的窘境，是無法支撐到對方到達這裡的，畢竟這裡並非約定地點，就算澤萊修提前甦醒，但搜尋也要一定的時間。  
「雷吉，為什麼……你是什麼時候？」 雷吉諾德氣憤的加重按壓著喬伊斯腹部的力道，「你背叛了我。」  
「我不是你的所有物，雖然我是你的朋友，但是……我的擇偶權還是歸屬於自己的。」喬伊斯炯亮的雙眸怒視著對方，嚴肅的怒道。感受到腹部原本沒有知覺，漸漸感知到一縷縷尖銳的痛感，隨著呼吸的頻率加快，疼痛越發洶湧。  
「好疼……住手……」  
聽到喬伊斯呼痛的聲音，雷吉反倒更加加重力道。看著喬伊斯冷汗淋漓，無力癱軟在面前的模樣，他的齷蹉心思赤裸裸的暴露出。指腹不斷摩擦著喬伊斯緊閉的下唇。他手指上原本被喬伊斯咬出的傷口，滲出的血液被均勻的塗在雙唇上。  
雷吉諾德滿足的看著喬伊斯，毫無血色的雙唇被自己的血液染紅，唇紅齒白的模樣，英氣勃發的俊臉格外的誘人。褪去喬伊斯的上衣，輕輕的將他的手腕上桎梏解開，將無力滑落至地面的人抱起，走向不遠處曾經在視頻中見過的簡陋的床。  
雷吉粗魯的覆上，見到曾經在夢中侵佔無數次的身體，瞬時沸騰起來，手指粗魯的按壓著喬伊斯敏感點，在巨大的驚喜衝擊下，沉浸在喜悅中的人並沒有注意到，喬伊斯瞬間變冷的目光。  
「孽種消失掉好啦，真是礙眼。」 「雖然會很痛，但是喬要忍耐一下，只要狠狠的侵入到內部，很容易就可以讓他混合著精液，流淌出來。」  
喬伊斯迷茫的雙眸，在聽到雷吉諾德可怕的話語，瞬間清明，原本無力的身體，在湧起的保護欲下漸漸恢復體力。他痛苦不堪的忍受著曾經好友的侵略，輕微的活動著手指，感知到手臂已經恢復知覺，在對方將手指移到那個羞恥部位，正要探入的時候，他的手指狠狠的捏住雷吉諾德脖頸，凸出的骨節顯示出他此刻的憤怒，強悍的將對方的抵在牆壁上，手指的力道更加用力的加重。  
「你、你……你居然……要殺死、死我……」雷吉諾德咬牙切齒的怒道。  
喬伊斯感受到對方凌厲的目光，連並著指甲一塊用力，白皙的頸間被割傷，甚至連一小塊皮都被狠狠的掀開，可見在危機自己生命情況下面，他並沒有留任何情，猙獰的動作執著的擰著，在不看到雷吉諾德失去生命信息時，他是不會安心的鬆手的。  
「抱歉了，我是不會對朋友下手，但是對待不是朋友的……人，很抱歉。」他冷冷的看著雷吉諾德灰暗的瞳孔，抿著唇，再次加重力道，直到對方脖頸扭曲，再也無法有存活幾率，他才放鬆的將對方的屍體丟棄到角落之中。  
他盯著對方灰白的面孔，狼狽的坐在一旁喘著粗氣。不禁疑惑的思考起來，他來到這裡明明是想救雷吉的，但是，對方卻辜負他的全部信任，甚至要對他未出世的孩子……  
可惡，沒有力氣了，也沒有帶通訊器，如果帶了立即讓人來接他回去。 不過目前也是安全的，只要耐心等待澤萊修甦醒過來，尋找到這裡。  
喬伊斯一想到澤萊修可能會暴怒的模樣，唇角微微勾起，卻笑得有些甜蜜的感覺。  
剛剛合上雙眸，想要靜靜的恢復體力的瞬間，卻聽到牆角處傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響。他感覺不妙的轉頭，不可置信的盯著應該成為屍體的雷吉諾德，居然呈現詭異姿勢雙手伸直，撐著牆壁緩緩站起，再將扭曲的脖頸重新掰回原位，清脆的聲響過後，面前的人活動著脖子，朝著喬伊斯逼近。  
喬伊斯體力早已在剛剛的勉強中消耗盡，此刻見到對方逆人體工學的反應，很想讓手腕抬起來，可是身體卻紋絲未動。  
動起來啊……拜託……這、這究竟是怎麼回事，頸椎已經被他拗斷怎麼還會站起來……雷吉諾德，還是人類嗎？ 「滾開……」他咆哮道。  
雷吉諾德對於喬伊斯嘶啞的毫無懼怕，早已知道對方只是色厲內荏，森然的笑著，在他驚恐的目光下，手指更改形態模式，嗡嗡轉動的電鑽在寂靜的屋內，噪音刺耳的讓人無法容忍。  
喬伊斯看著對方熟練的轉化形態，「改、改造人。」 原本還有勝算的戰局，卻在得知到這點，讓他頹廢的躺在地面上，戰鬥力相差懸殊，無法逆轉這可怕的現狀。  
「是啊，我早已經不是人類，你是無法戰勝我的，喬，剛剛要殺死我的力道真是恐怖啊……」雷吉諾德悻悻的說道，手指毫不留情的朝他的肚皮割去。  
喬伊斯驚悚的看著那飛速運作的刀片向他揮來，用力的想要掙扎，卻無法挪動身體，眼睜睜看著那可怕的物體朝他不斷的接近，在觸碰到他身體的一瞬間，他像只脫離了海水的魚，背脊繃直的亂彈跳著。  
他瞪著雙眸，感受到面前霎時籠罩的血霧，無法用言語形容的疼痛，讓他發出一連串的痛苦吼叫，聲帶很快受損。生命快速流失的感覺讓他喘著粗氣。腹部被強行剖腹，未經過麻醉處理的痛楚，整個人宛若被撕裂一般，連呼吸都會牽引到傷口傳來一波深入骨髓的劇痛，當雷吉諾德粗魯的拉扯著傷口處，更加痛得他又是一波撕裂的痛，他死死的咬著下唇，下唇的嫩肉早已血肉模糊，在腹中的疼痛掩蓋下，唇上早已麻木沒有知覺。  
他痛苦的嘶吼間，指尖早在第一波的疼痛時，磨蹭著冰冷的地面斷裂開，劇烈的疼痛讓他意識模糊，只能隱約聽到雷吉諾德快意的笑聲。 恨……好恨…… 殺死對方……  
好可怕，好疼……澤萊修……  
一時間他混混沌沌的發出脆弱的呼叫，失血過多的情況下，他痛苦的陷入堅硬地面的手指斷裂，不停難過的蠕動，滿頭汗水的掙扎著，喬伊斯乾澀的雙眸，怔怔的盯著雷吉諾德，滿是恨意的咬著下唇，感覺到血塊從穴口滑出。  
雷吉諾德反倒是幸福的摸著喬伊斯的臉說道。「沒有這個骯髒的東西，我們更能幸福的在一起。」 用力一扯將近乎成形的胎兒拉出，放到喬伊斯的眼前。  
喬伊斯失去焦距的雙眸，瞬間變得清明，呆呆的望著那猙獰的肉塊，身體劇烈的顫抖，赤紅的雙眸流出血紅色的淚珠，眼淚不停地從眼角滑出，嘶啞的吼出讓人心痛無比的悲鳴。想起澤萊修曾經多麼愉快的抱著他，與他構想著孩子的未來……  
可是，這一切都沒有了。 都因為他好心的想要幫助朋友……  
雷吉諾德摸著喬伊斯的臉說道：「我們這下就會特別幸福嗎，你現在是被惡魔蒙蔽大腦，等你回過神來就會明白，我是為你好的。」  
喬伊斯木然的看著雷吉諾德愉快的模樣，思緒漸漸飄遠，急切的恨意將他的理性思維吞噬，熟悉的力量重新恢復到身體之內，一陣煙霧過後，他四肢著地將眼前憎惡的人壓倒，情緒崩潰的咬住雷吉諾德的頸部，儘管身體被急速轉動割傷很多孔，汩汩流淌著獻血，他也不鬆口的狠狠咬著對方。  
身下的人從一開始的兇猛的掙扎，從漸漸失去抵抗的意識，他仍舊狠狠的咬著面前的雷吉諾德，用力的吐出咬下的機械外殼的偽裝色，看著暴露出的灰白色的機械手臂，他用力的扯落流著眼淚痛苦咀嚼著。  
直到身下的人再也沒有反應，他也無法停止努力的繼續撕咬著。 孩子……孩子沒了…… 包含著他和澤萊修所有濃濃愛的孩子…… ……好恨，殺死眼前這個人……  
  
第79章 第七十九章 經書  
  
等到暴怒的澤萊修趕到那裡，並且搜尋到喬伊斯的時候，狹窄潮濕的地下室裡，瀰漫著濃重刺鼻的血腥氣味，中央處躺著一隻看不出原本皮毛顏色的小狼，唇角被割傷還在流淌著血液，怯怯蜷縮在床腿邊。他看到它肚子上猙獰的傷口，心中不可遏制地一顫，幾乎是同手同腳一般，身體不由控制的飛速跑上前去，抱起地面上的小傢伙，屏住呼吸的查看著身上的傷口，儘管自身有著修復能力，但是傷勢太過於嚴重，必須要緊急進行輸血和能量修復。  
而周圍的地面上殘留著尖銳的金屬碎片，與粘稠猩紅的肉塊包裹著一隻白皙的手臂，靜靜躺在一旁的森然的骨頭架沾滿血液。  
懷中的小狼，眨巴著乾澀充血的雙眸，模模糊糊的嗅聞到讓它安心的動作，停止即將撲上去的攻擊動作，看清抱住他的人，眼淚順著眼角滑落到男人的手背上。它怯怯的感受到那帶有薄繭的手掌，輕輕撫摸著自己的眼角……瑟瑟發抖的動作在澤萊修溫柔的撫摸下，漸漸平息下來，原來勉強支撐的身體，在失血過多的情況下堅持這麼久，終於見到能讓它安心的到來，終於疲憊的闔上乾澀酸疼的雙眸。  
男人那沉寂的目光掠過轉瞬即逝的崩潰，撫摸著僵硬冰冷的身體……感受到掌下那瘦弱的胸膛微微在起伏，從氣味能判斷出，懷裡的動物就是他私自逃走的伴侶。如果不是因為ALPHA的獸型態比人類的姿態修復傷口速度加快，很有喬伊斯無法撐到他來到這裡，就與他永遠的分別。  
澤萊修想到這種可能，心臟猛地抽疼，狠戾的雙眸狠狠掃向一旁的戰戰兢兢的部下，「立即準備能量修復機械。」  
原本只有帝王可以使用的珍貴儀器，本應該提示拒絕的部下，見到尊貴的帝王可怕的臉色，瞬時恭敬的彎腰，毫無疑義的立刻命令人用遠程傳輸儀器傳輸到軍艦內。  
澤萊修凝視著喬伊斯傷口正在以肉眼所能看到的速度緩慢在癒合，他緊緊的將它抱在懷裡，「都怪我，如果我當時沒有放鬆警惕心，就不會害你受傷，也不會讓你有這麼多可怕的記憶，對不起……我明明說好要保護你的。」  
狼狽的小狼，它失去意識的瞬間，感受到額頭上濕漉漉的觸感，他的舌尖從鋒利牙齒邊緣伸出來，舔舐著滑落到唇角的濕潤，混合著鐵銹和不知名的液體有些鹹澀。  
是下雨了嗎？身體不由控制了……好疲憊，終於可以休息了。  
兩天後——  
「嗷嗚……」聲帶受損的小狼發出輕聲的嗚咽。  
「這究竟是怎麼一回事？」  
「可能是因為帝后傷心過度的原因，他在心裡抗拒著恢復人類形態，所以……」  
「哦？你的意思是，沒有辦法恢復了？」澤萊修震怒的猛拍桌子，站起來俯視著面前嚇得一顫的年邁的醫師。  
桌面上自從醒來時就不停流淚的小狼，也被澤萊修突如其來的動作嚇到，以為對方要則打他，渾身不停顫抖著，前肢抱住頭做出蜷縮護頭的姿勢，發出讓人心疼的嗚咽，「嗷嗚嗷、嗷嗷嗚……」  
澤萊修本想怒罵醫師，但見到喬伊斯被嚇到劇烈顫抖的脆弱模樣，強壓住火氣，怒視著還傻站在那裡的人，「限你一周時間，立即想出法子讓它恢復，下去吧。」  
「這……好，我們會盡量努力的。」想要解釋的醫師，被帝王陰森的目光嚇得一抖，低著頭不敢言語，拄著枴杖腿腳不利索的困難快速出去。  
澤萊修單手撐著陣陣發疼的額頭，無措的看著桌面上，從治療修復之後，甦醒過來之後就不停流淚的伴侶。他知道喬伊斯因為什麼哭泣，一開始以為是在情緒發洩，等它發洩出痛苦情緒就會變好，可是，這已經是甦醒後的第12個小時了，這半天內，它從未停止哭泣，這樣下去眼睛遲早會出問題。  
「以後我們還會有孩子的，這次的事情只是個意外……」  
他看著桌面上沒有任何反應的喬伊斯，又繼續道：「其實，就算沒有這件事情，這個孩子也無法保住的，因為之前我們並沒有做好迎接這個孩子的準備，那時芯片的輻射，已經影響了胎兒的發育……」  
見到桌面上的伴侶，前肢微微顫抖，他感受到鼓舞的又道：「等我們做好準備，這個孩子一定還會重新降生回來的，這一次，你一定要彌補之前粗心犯下的過錯。」  
喬伊斯眼眶裡蒙上一層水霧，抽泣著濕濡的鼻尖，腦袋搭在前肢上，悶聲的發音，「嗷嗚、嗷嗚嗚嗚……！」夠了，不要再騙……  
「我沒有騙你，你看這個可是千年前整理先帝遺物時候尋找到預知未來的經書，這字跡與墨水的揮發程度是很容易能測驗出時間的，不是我可以能作假，上面明確的寫著，因我們的粗心大意，會傷害到寶貝的心靈，但只要我們重新補救，他還會重新回來的，他命中注定是我們的孩子。」澤萊修面不改色說著胡編出的謊言，一臉嚴肅的和喬伊斯說道，還不停的將經書遞到它的眼前讓它仔細的看著。  
「嗷？嗷嗚嗚嗚嗷嗷……」喬伊斯怯怯的抬起腦袋，先是直直凝視著那雙銀眸一會，見到那銀瞳沒有思考動搖望著自己，他才呆呆的停止哭泣，軟墊怯怯的搭在經書上。毛茸茸的耳朵隨著垂下頭觀看的動作，不停輕顫著。  
他自從甦醒起來，可怕的記憶都如同不可磨滅的痕跡，早已鐫刻在他的靈魂之中。眼睜睜看著最好的朋友將他的孩子抹殺，這種痛苦讓他無法能恢復過來的，如果當時他聽從澤萊修的話，不去那裡，也就不會發生那麼可怕的事情了……如果不是他自以為是的將對方當做好朋友，如果不是他……  
原本以為會遭到澤萊修的責罵，可是男人卻從他醒來到現在，都十分溫柔的安慰他，讓他更加自責愧疚。一切都是他的錯，都怪他沒有保護好自己的孩子，也對不起那麼期待孩子出生的澤萊修。  
關於獸型，他也不知道怎麼回事，會突然變化出來，並且將那可惡的人撕咬吞入腹中。這是他從出生到現在，第一次變化出獸形態，小時候一直羨慕著別的雄性都可以擁有獸型，而他卻一直無法幻變出來，因為這個還一直被嘲笑。可是如今當心心唸唸的形態卻因為這種理由激發出來，他倒是希望自己一輩子都不可以變化成獸型，也不想要讓他的孩子離開自己。  
喬伊斯在獨自承受這股巨大壓力下，情緒崩潰到想要已死陪伴離去自己孤零零的孩子，低落抑鬱的心情，在聽到澤萊修的話語突然湧起一股希望。很認真的盯著經書上寫著的，蘊含著足以讓他恢復起來活力的話語。  
「頑皮的神之子初來人間，會因父母的怠慢感到失落，在將會短暫的離開後，不忍父母痛苦不堪，會以著新的姿態降臨重生——希望之光籠罩整個大地，擁有吾等榮耀將會執掌權杖。」  
喬伊斯鋒利的指甲劃拉著水墨的痕跡，仔細辨認後，還是有些不敢相信。  
確實和澤萊修說的一樣……執掌權杖也就意味著會成為新的帝王，他們目前的狀況正如經書上寫的一模一樣，可是，世界上真的有神嗎？事到如今，無神論的他，如此期盼著有神能降臨這片大陸，如果神能將他的孩子歸還回來，哪怕讓他每日吃素拜神也心甘情願！  
澤萊修見喬伊斯還是有點不相信的模樣，立即將一旁擺放的驗證字跡的儀器推過來，將經書的字跡放到檢驗的玻璃片下面，啟動儀器說道：「你不相信我的話，儀器總不會騙你吧，我總不可能在千年之前，還沒有遇到你的時候，就預知到現在所發生的事情，並且捏造出這個經書？」  
儀器運轉幾秒後，頂端的紅燈不斷的閃爍著，緩慢的發出機械字音。  
「嗶——經檢驗，字跡書寫時間為距今為止的兩千五百年前。」  
喬伊斯聽到之後，終於停止顫抖，發出一連串激動的獸吼：「嗷嗚嗷！嗷嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗷嗚嗷嗚！」太好了！既然這樣我們立即上床！  
他前肢搭在澤萊修的手臂上，不斷拉扯著男人的衣角，迫不及待的想要和澤萊修進行受孕，盡快讓失去的孩子重新回來。  
澤萊修愛憐的撫摸著喬伊斯的頭頂，揉的毛茸茸的皮毛豎立起來，他看著原本髒污的毛在洗淨之後，展露出變得金黃，對於喬伊斯難得主動讓他感到心跳加速，雖然對方並不是因為他而想要主動歡ai。  
「不行哦，你還沒有休養好，而且，你還是獸形態。」  
「嗷！嗚嗷！」啊！忘了！  
喬伊斯朝後退了幾步，緊緊的闔上雙眸，身體劇烈顫抖，抿著唇的使著力道，不停喘著粗氣。十分認真用力的想要恢復著人型，額頭上因為焦急，沁出汗水染濕鬢角的皮毛，光滑金黃的毛髮一綹一綹的黏在一起。  
一秒……  
兩秒……  
十分鐘……  
喬伊斯緩緩抬起頭，與澤萊修面無表情的面孔對上，他狼狽的坐在桌子上，柔軟的金色尾巴輕輕掃動著，顯得十分鬱悶的低啞叫道：「嗷嗚嗷嗚……嗷。」變不回去……了。  
  
第80章 第八十章 騙人  
  
澤萊修的眸色漸漸加深，凝視著面前靜靜躺著的小狼，完美至極勾勒出身型優美的輪廓，金色如同喬伊斯明亮的髮色一般，在陽光下閃耀著金燦燦的光芒，茫然的金瞳正如鑲嵌的寶石映出澤萊修的面孔，後肢被壓在肚皮下，完好的掩蓋住讓人浮想聯翩的脆弱部位。澤萊修指尖輕輕的握住喬伊斯顫抖的尾巴，凝視著僵硬微微翹起的尾巴下隱約可見到的粉紅。  
在可憐焦急團團轉的喬伊斯面前，男人沉默一會，瞬時也幻化為獸型，比伴侶高大幾十倍龐大的身軀，將那瑟縮顫抖的小狼壓在肚皮下方，見到喬伊斯不停掙扎的可愛模樣，他緩緩俯下身子，不停舔舐著它的毛髮，濕漉漉的舌尖將凌亂的皮毛打濕柔順的貼在身上。  
「嗷嗚嗷嗚……」因為第一次變為獸型，喬伊斯並不能熟練掌握著身體的本能，想著說出人類的話語，但無奈的是，說出口的只有稚嫩的獸吼，好在能熟練掌握身體變化的澤萊修，能聽到喬伊斯含糊不清的狼語。  
喬伊斯像是嗷嗷待哺的小獸一般，被澤萊修嚴嚴實實的壓在肚皮上面，兩人身形相差懸殊，男人的重量讓他實在無法吃消。他困難的喘著粗氣，狼狽的臥倒在桌面上，卻掩飾不住那絲悲傷。  
無法恢復成人型……就不能受孕，孩子無法回來。  
該死的……他該不會永遠都是獸型吧……  
這一切讓喬伊斯非常的鬱悶，他也不知道怎麼回事，突然變化成獸型，本以為會簡單的恢復，結果他努力半響卻沒有絲毫反應。  
也許是他剛剛並沒有認真？再試一次，他一定可以恢復成人型的。  
喬伊斯努力將耳邊巨獸粗重的喘息阻隔掉，他緊緊的閉上雙眼，拼盡全身力氣，甚至幻想出每一個細胞都在叫囂著恢復成人類。沉默半響過後，他身子發軟的揉著乾澀的眼睛，凝視著眼前毛茸茸的爪子，他不禁發出一聲淒厲的慘叫！  
他居然無法恢復成人型……了！居然無法恢復了，怎麼會這樣。  
這沉重的打擊讓他趄趄趔趔的前傾倒下，宛如被無形的巨石壓到一般，搖搖欲墜的輕顫著尾巴。倒下時撞到牙齒，讓他感受酸疼的瞬間，痛苦的瞇著眼睛，濕潤可愛的鼻尖噴出氤氳的霧氣，粉色的舌頭舔舐著，因為當時撕咬時太過用力所導致有些輕微活動的犬齒。還在沉浸在巨大的打擊中，整個身體被狹長的陰影籠罩住，它怯怯的揚起腦袋，仰視著比他大數十倍的澤萊修。  
身上傳來的濕漉漉的舔舐感，讓他發出本能舒服的輕哼，享受的幾秒被自己的聲音打斷，他搖晃著腦袋。  
可惡，這樣下去，他不會習慣上狼性的生活方式，再也無法恢復成人類的模樣，甚至原本的習性也會漸漸同化為真正的動物。  
想到這麼可怕的事情，他心急如焚，急的一直用前肢剮蹭著光滑的地面，鋒利的指甲在地上留下一條條痕跡。鬱悶的咬著自己長長的尾巴，不停的輕咬著尾巴前端的軟毛，舌頭上沾滿被他粗魯扯落的金毛。  
澤萊修抿著唇，凝視著身下那溫潤金色的雙眸，月牙形的瞳仁不斷委屈的望著自己，拉扯尾巴的動作讓他心疼著，急忙舔舐著喬伊斯的下頜。  
關於經書自然是他偽造出來的，關於時間問題，為了讓喬伊斯能相信，也特別派人臨時製作出這個不管是任何東西放進去，都會提醒是千年前所製造出的機械。當時並沒有植入生殖系統，關於尊師是否能再次懷孕，這也是一個未知性，不過目前為了讓他能恢復精神，只能這樣善意的欺騙下去……  
沉思的帝王見身下的小狼，拱著身體困難的要從他的身邊逃脫，慢悠悠的抬起右前肢，將它結結實實的按倒，「因為激素紊亂所導致的體型縮小，從第一現場還原，可以看出來尊師當時的身型絕對並非當前這般嬌小。」  
「嗷嗚嗷嗚……？」那個時候……？  
喬伊斯頭部傳來劇痛，困難的回想起讓他痛苦不堪的記憶，即使是努力想，也只能回想起幾個模糊殘缺的畫面。不過，那個時候，確實感受到一股無比的強大的力量支配著他的身體，肆意攻擊的發洩。如果是靠著他如今這只與犬類身型差不多的身體，想要將改造人殺死，是不可能的。  
一切都是在他意識模糊中發生的，究竟變回人類的方法……可以問問澤萊修。  
「是的。」  
喬伊斯聽到男人的話，急的抖著身上的毛，「嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷……」你是怎麼變……  
「心裡想著要變回去，就變化回人型了。」澤萊修思考下，緩緩說道。  
喬伊斯眨巴眨巴眼睛。為什麼這麼複雜的事情，澤萊修卻說的這麼容易，他很努力的在心裡默念了無數次想要變回去，可是還是這幅模樣……  
澤萊修舔舐著下唇，凝視著喬伊斯弱小，軟糯蹭在他身邊的模樣。好整以暇的前肢搭在喬伊斯身上，懶洋洋的抬起頭，赤紅的舌尖舔舐著他的鼻尖，緩緩地說道：「這樣也不錯，既然就這樣受孕吧。」  
喬伊斯沉默一秒，下一秒反應過來澤萊修話語中的含義時候，他震驚的凝視著在他臉旁蠢蠢欲動，漸漸抬起的猙獰巨物，那個尺寸比人型的遠超於常人尺寸還要大。金黃的雙眸，眼睜睜的感受到唇角戳動他詭異的觸感，他劇烈的搖頭，表示著堅決的抗議，不停的抓著地面，想要從可怕的男人懷裡逃走。  
「嗷嗷嗷嗷……」  
別開玩笑了……那麼大，而他的身體確實這麼小，被塞進去一定會爆炸的，這根本是無人性的虐待，他們的身體根本不成正比例啊！！  
他擺出一副視死如歸的模樣，很嚴肅的告訴澤萊修，如果將這麼大的香腸硬塞到他的內部，他會他拼了的！那樣子做一夜，沒等受孕成功，他都會被折騰的要去地獄報到了。他很努力的咬牙切齒的努力溢出殺氣，想要鎮住對方，讓澤萊修不敢輕舉妄動。  
兩隻狼對視數十秒，終於雪狼沉不住氣，慢悠悠的扯過喬伊斯妄圖逃離的身體，柔軟的軟墊不斷按壓著喬伊斯的尾巴，「唔？尊師您還是喜歡我變成人形呢？不過那樣略變態一些，但是您喜歡，我都可以的。」  
「開、開什麼玩笑！就算變成人形，你那裡那麼大，我這麼小的身體，還是承受不了啊！」喬伊斯唇角不停抽搐，激動的吼道。  
「咦？可以用人類的聲線了。」  
喬伊斯後知後覺的發現，自己居然在情急之下說出人類的話語，他長舒一口氣，「是哦！我居然可以說話了，呼，真是不容易呢。」  
「這樣也好，省的我像是喜歡獸交的變態一樣。」澤萊修調整姿勢將小狼挪到自己揚起的器官旁。  
喬伊斯剛剛感覺到驚喜，結果在下一秒，嗅聞著身旁充滿雄性氣味的器官，他滿臉驚恐，「等等等……你本來就是變態啊，正常人才做不出這麼不人道的事情。」  
「乖，嘗試過一次您會迷戀上這種滋味的，完全不疼的。」  
「騙、騙人。」喬伊斯嗤之以鼻。這種騙小孩子的話，他怎麼可能相信，可是目前不是他相信與不相信就能逃過這場香腸大餐的。  
「真的，好啦，尊師別再害羞了，在床上您需要負責很努力的扭動。」澤萊修耐性全無，俯下身下舔舐著喬伊斯尾椎出粉紅的部位。  
「……我、我……等等，你是誰？你怎麼突然出現在這裡？別亂看啊。」喬伊斯發出驚恐的喊叫，害怕的盯著門口處。  
澤萊修震怒的順著喬伊斯的目光朝後望去，暴怒的想要責罰哪個人，突然闖入到這裡。目光掃向門口卻是空空蕩蕩的，等他在看向自己的掌下時，自己可愛美味的伴侶突然消失。順著耳邊傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音望去，看著金色嬌小的身影靈活的閃入到寬闊的床下。  
「尊師！你給我出來！」澤萊修怒道。  
他面無表情來到床邊，修長的前肢用力的伸向床下，想要將不乖逃脫的小狼從床底掏出來。澤萊修現在有點後悔，當年為什麼要造這麼大的床，現在將整個前肢伸入也無法觸碰到最裡面的牆壁。  
喬伊斯靠在最裡面，全身緊貼著冰冷的牆壁，看著眼前的前肢不斷從他的身前劃過，他戰戰兢兢的發出微弱的聲音，「我……我是堅決不會屈服的！」  
「哦？」  
「我會努力變成人類的，你要給我一點時間嘛。」  
「……」  
喬伊斯見澤萊修突然沉默，以為男人已經被他說服了，他緩緩勸導：「相信我，時間不會很遙遠的。」  
話音剛落，他眼前一亮，一聲鈍響之後，他身上沉重巨大的床整個被掀翻到遠處。瞪大雙眸，見面前的澤萊修翹著凌亂的銀髮，恢復人型的手臂，正不斷活動著，發出清脆的關節摩擦的聲音，而男人正一步一步逼向他。  
「尊師，這回我們繼續吧，這下可沒有東西可以保護你了。」  
  
第81章 第八十一章 順毛  
  
尊師。  
我們繼續吧。  
在喬伊斯的腦海裡無限迴盪，他看著澤萊修那張陰森的面孔，倍感不妙。蜷縮著身體，拱成一團，像只小狗瑟縮著，不時被湧出粉末嗆得不斷咳嗽。  
澤萊修前肢搭在他的背脊，撫摸著他毛茸茸皮毛。  
「唔唔……不、不行。」  
澤萊修冷了神色，義正言辭的質問道：「難道尊師已經忘記我們離去的孩子，難道不想要重新擁有孩子，難道想讓我們的孩子一直永眠在地下？」  
喬伊斯被罵的抖了抖，烏黑的眼睛充斥著委屈盯著澤萊修。  
乖乖的低垂著腦袋，主動湊上去，伸出怯懦舌尖舔舐著樊修的皮毛。雖然不甘願，但還是順從的討好狀態。  
澤萊修滿意的瞇著眼睛，狹長瞳仁閃爍著炙熱光澤，「坐上來。」  
按捺著羞恥，喬伊斯咬著舌尖，困難的從澤萊修掌下鑽出來，瞪著吊燈開關。悲哀的看著自己毛茸茸爪子，困難的扶著牆以著高難度姿勢站起來，又狼狽跌倒在身後巨大的毛絨山上。  
澤萊修知道他可愛的尊師，能接受的羞恥範圍只能達到這種程度，在繼續逼急他恐怕適得其反。輕鬆地抬著前肢，將吊燈關上，看著尊師正盯著窗子，悠悠歎息也是乖乖的拉起窗簾。  
「尊師，這下總可以了吧？乖乖的坐上來。」  
喬伊斯凝視著漆黑一片，彼此間粗重呼吸充斥耳膜，他帶著羞恥低吟，乖乖的配合著澤萊修動作。  
旖旎的交纏貫穿寂靜屋內。  
一整夜的辛苦播種，喬伊斯辛苦的沒有力氣說一句話，低垂著腦袋躺在修長臂彎裡，宛如一隻聽話乖巧的寵物犬。澤萊修骨節分明的手指正撫摸著濕答答皮毛，凝視著揉捏的耳尖輕顫，不禁莞爾。  
空氣中瀰漫著還未消散結合過後的甜膩香氣，微風順著敞開窗戶拂起飄蕩的窗簾。  
「還在難過嗎？」澤萊修抿去他眼角的濕潤。  
喬伊斯低落的舔舐著澤萊修指尖，不言不語，默默地流淌著淚珠。  
他怎麼能不難過，孩子就那樣被殘忍剝奪，他只要想起一丁點有關於那時的記憶。心臟宛如被一隻無形大掌攥著，狠狠擰壓，痛不欲生。  
「會回來的。」  
「嗚……」  
澤萊修啄吻著他的耳朵，將他放在雙膝間，剛放下幾秒，又不可自拔的抱在懷裡。知道尊師此刻難過的很，一時半會無法從陰影裡逃脫，擔憂著他不在時尊師做了什麼危險事情。  
於是當尊貴帝王抱著瘦弱的「伴侶」商討國家大事，眾多元老級別開國將領，面面相覷顫巍巍的看著帝王。  
「這……您……」  
「這未免不太符合規矩，這麼重要的場合，怎麼能帶著……」  
許多人嘰嘰喳喳交頭接耳，雖然沒有人敢主動稟告不滿，可這番故意提高能讓帝王聽到的音量，已經說明了一切。  
「哦？你們如果不想要開會，現在就離開吧！」帝王面對眾人指責目光，對此沒有任何尷尬，反倒是怒視一圈，壓迫著面前每個人都神色正常，他這才又為懷裡的人順著毛。  
  
第82章 第八十二章 驚喜  
  
眾人面面相覷，沒有人敢在發出異議，而澤萊修一邊主持著會議，一邊逗弄著雙膝間瑟縮顫抖的喬伊斯。而眾人將一切盡收眼底，每個人目不斜視，規規矩矩的發言。  
「這期災難建設費用，難民補貼費用，財政支出該如何解決？」  
白髮蒼蒼老者緩緩站起，拄著木杖極有威嚴，「我覺得加大力度清除內政廳裡，借由著權勢獲得非法財產的官員，繳獲他們非法所得財產上繳國庫，而這樣國庫缺口也就能填補，更能擁有民心使帝王更加有著威信力。」  
另一位老者迅速站起來，趕忙反駁道：「你知道那群人，可是不乏開國元勳，這樣一來我們豈不是忘恩負義，但更重要的是，那些人手中有著兵權如果徹徹底底激怒他們，可是會憤然起義的啊。」  
「您口中的開國元勳，就是您本人吧？」  
「你血口噴人！」  
澤萊修別有趣味的瞇著眼睛，指甲一頓一戳的敲著桌面，另只手借由著桌子作為遮掩，在兩個人的激烈話語交戰中，一直玩弄著掌下的柔軟。  
喬伊斯不舒服的輕輕甩著腦袋，打個噴嚏，前肢揣進肚皮下，懶洋洋的瞇著眼睛，宛如一隻撒嬌的小狗。正享受著那雙手，帶給他的溫暖，昏昏欲睡期間。  
他整個人為之一顫，雙瞳濕漉漉，金黃色小尾巴翹起來，僵硬的晃動著，想要將撫摸著他肚皮下方的手指甩下去。  
幸虧他此刻有著皮毛作為遮掩，否則一臉的酡紅與羞憤可就要暴露在空氣中。  
他怎麼當初有個這種不正經的學生，過去就整日纏著他，如今更是今非昔比，膽大包天的竟然在眾目睽睽之下，非、非禮他。  
「嗷嗚……」  
「噓——」澤萊修認真的聽著眾人表達出的建議，輕輕的朝著懷裡低吟的喬伊斯輕輕順了順毛。「尊師小聲一點喔，我們正在開會，商討著關於整個帝國的機密事件，很嚴肅喔。」  
是、是誰不嚴肅的！在商討要事的期間，對他動手動腳，這樣也就罷了，甚至還倒打一耙！  
澤萊修握著他那裡的手指，緩緩收緊，輕輕刮弄著，令他脊背泛起酥麻感。委屈的抬起腦袋，窺視著澤萊修認真聆聽的模樣，他雙眸濕漉漉，想要挪動朝後移去。  
可剛有著念頭，就被那骨節分明的手指，輕鬆禁錮在懷裡。他示威的用著牙齒輕輕咬著他的關節，含糊不清的發出警告吼叫。  
澤萊修輕輕的拎起喬伊斯，凝視著他後肢間翹在肚皮前的小尾巴，瞇著的狹長瞳仁充溢著威懾力的幽暗光澤。  
喬伊斯身為小動物面對著巨大恫嚇力下，產生一股反射性的警惕本能。前肢亂刨著澤萊修的褲子，打個滾，狼狽的跌落到地板上。  
見到澤萊修伸過來修長手指，他急忙的躲開，慌忙的朝著門口跑去，跌跌撞撞的逃離出那令他窒息羞窘的會議廳。  
「真是太過分了，怎麼可以在那裡對我動手動腳……明明沒多久之前就……」喬伊斯說到這裡羞窘的頓了頓，胡亂的概括道：「總而言之，澤萊修荒淫無道，這樣可不行，我教出來的學生，怎麼能不尊師！還對我動手動腳，反正太過分了。」  
「什麼太過分了？」  
突如其來的聲音嚇得喬伊斯一抖，整個人怯怯的朝後望去，費力昂著頭才將那個人收到眼底。  
平日裡見到禁沒有覺得那般高大，可現在他的身型不同，禁此刻在他眼裡正如同巨人一般。  
他身子一軟，被輕輕的抱起來，看著越來越高的距離，恐高症的他頓時冷汗涔涔，說話都磕磕巴巴。「你、你，快放我下去。」  
「您是偷跑出來的吧？我送你回去。」禁冰冷的詢問。  
「趕快送他回去，否則你也會變成勳章。」一直靜靜掛在禁制服上的金色勳章哀怨開口。「如果不是當初被他的花言巧語欺騙，幻想著成為帝國第一機甲，我怎麼能被鎖在角落裡，害得我沒有充足電量，對付那怪物也沒有任何的力氣。」  
「南？」喬伊斯驚訝的用著爪子撫摸著那冰冷勳章。  
「哼！別叫我！我現在不僅沒有機甲外殼了，只能作為勳章了……嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚。」  
「你、你別哭，我想辦法一定讓你恢復正常。」  
「帝殿是不會答應，嗚、嗚……嗚嗚嗚……嗚哇哇……我現在徹徹底底輸給這個人了，還悲慘的掛在他胸口，我不要啊……嗚嗚嗚……」  
喬伊斯急了起來，「這、這，怪不得你，當初是我偷偷跑出去，等我找澤萊修好好商量此事，我一定能讓你恢復人型。」  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚……」  
「你、你別哭啦。」  
「你都被惱羞成怒的帝殿變成小狗了，自顧不暇，還怎麼能幫上我。」  
南明明此刻身為勳章，無法做出任何表情，可是喬伊斯早已經幻想出來南啜泣難過的模樣。  
可一旦喬伊斯想到自己究竟是為何會變成如今這番模樣，他又情不自禁的低落，頹然的躺在禁胳膊上，軟塌塌忍不住啜泣起來。  
禁聽到南刺耳話語，不由得輕輕捏了捏勳章，面無表情的面孔裡夾雜著一縷寵溺。「不許胡言亂語，你還不知道具體是怎麼回事。」  
南盯著喬伊斯眼角濕漉漉絨毛，手足無措，慌忙的安慰道：「你別哭啊，我也沒有怪罪你的意思，都是我自己當初鬼迷心竅，這些都是我咎由自取。」  
喬伊斯難堪想要用前肢抿去淚珠，結果看到毛茸茸爪子，更加鬱鬱寡歡。  
「我剛才就是開玩笑，我知道你變成狼型了，你狼型還是挺漂亮的嘛，你看這……」南看著毛茸茸的凌亂皮毛，噎住幾秒，頓了頓尷尬笑道：「怎麼看都是很可愛。」  
「閉嘴。」禁提高音量。  
「……」  
禁聲音逐漸變得低沉，「你要相信帝殿，我們一定能想方設法的獲取成功，已經死掉的胚胎正在孕育室裡修復，已經能維持著正常生息。」  
「真的嗎？」喬伊斯激動地仰著頭望著禁。  
「你不相信，我帶你去親眼看一看。」禁抱著喬伊斯通過虛擬畫面檢查，指尖輕戳飄浮在半空中透明窗口。  
顯示屏內亂碼不斷滾動，幾秒過後，畫面停滯，眼前巨大的金屬門緩緩開啟。  
喬伊斯剛剛進入到其中，目光便被那試管中的胚胎吸引。胚胎連接著精緻但金屬製作心臟，正緩慢的運行，每秒保持著規律跳動。  
他呆呆的望著試管內，飄動長著小尾巴的胚胎，熱淚盈眶，前肢搭在玻璃器皿上。闔上眼睛，努力感受著胚胎的溫度。  
「孩子……」  
「孩子。」  
他一直以來，冰封的心臟春暖花開，萌發出希望的果實。  
原來孩子還沒有離他而去，孩子還會重新回到他的身邊，澤萊修並非是在騙他。  
他知道孩子遭遇此事，澤萊修心裡極為痛苦。但因為此事由他而起，澤萊修並不忍心責罵他，反倒一直安慰著啜泣的自己。  
所以他哭泣的同時，裝作相信了澤萊修的話，為了讓澤萊修不為他感到擔心。可是雖然他努力裝作面上沒有異樣，心底仍然陣陣抽疼，那股寂寥感是揮之不去的夢魘緊緊籠罩他。  
他睜開眼睛，盯著孩子，胸口劇烈起伏著。  
「你放心，孩子是沒有任何問題，我本來是想要去往會議廳，就是等著帝殿開會過後稟告此事，不過提前見到你，先告訴你倒也無事。」禁輕輕將他放在桌面上。  
喬伊斯目不轉睛的盯著自己孩子，唇角漾著甜笑，小心翼翼注意收起銳利指甲，用著軟墊撫摸著玻璃外罩。明明摸到的只有玻璃冰冷觸感，他卻能感受到失而復得的驚喜之下，湧出的溫暖能驅使著他心中煩悶瞬間消散。  
「那澤萊修既然知道此事，為什麼還要編造出來聖經的事情，乾脆直接告訴我好了。」  
「胚胎重組是有著風險，如果提前告訴你，巨大的希冀迎接到的則是失敗消息，這種挫敗感想必是無法接受。」禁淡淡解釋道。  
「當然其中還有另外一個因素。」  
喬伊斯軟綿綿的趴在金屬桌上，歪著頭望著禁，「另外一個因素？」  
「從一開始這孩子，就因為抑制劑的原因，無法順利誕生，這次的胚胎計劃，可以說是必然的結果，你也無需那般自責。」  
喬伊斯望著禁冷若冰霜的面孔，卻能感覺到絲絲縷縷的安慰。  
「謝謝你。」他蜷縮在原地，金色的尾巴繞著玻璃邊緣，「胚胎需要多久才能誕生？」  
「過幾日，就能將胚胎移植到人工孕母身上，十個月左右這兩個孩子就能誕生。」禁雖然無法做出表情，但是語氣還是帶著一絲歡快。  
「兩個孩子？」喬伊斯迷惘。  
「是的，您一直以來懷有的孩子，是雙生子，不過因為抑制劑的緣由，養分缺失不得不互相吞噬，虛弱的胚胎，才瞞過每日的檢查。」  
「……嗷嗚……」喬伊斯心臟驟然跳得劇烈，心悸令他渾身發麻，驚喜來得太快了，還是雙喜臨門。  
他狼狽的重心不穩，朝著地面跌去。  
  
第83章 第八十三章 代孕  
  
他跌落的瞬間，冒著淡淡的白光，一片朦朧之中，雙手堪堪支撐在地面上，才沒有狼狽的摔到臉。但悲慘的則是只保護好臉沒有受傷，而膝蓋則重重撞擊在地面，吃痛的皺著眉頭，發出可憐的斷斷續續呻吟。  
「我、我？」他凝視著自己的雙手，看著正常身形的禁，臉上不禁浮現驚喜之色。「我恢復人型了。」  
「恭喜。」禁輕輕扶起他。  
「謝謝，我、我能請問一個問題嗎？」他盯著游動的胚胎。  
禁見到他這般哀求，『善意』的把胸前佩戴的恬噪勳章關到錢包裡。「有什麼問題就問吧，我要知道的事情就不會隱瞞你，除了有些機密，你可以暢所欲言。」  
「請問已經找到代孕者了嗎？」他苦笑道：「我想要去親自感謝。」  
「在此期間，帝殿已經選擇幾位優秀的雌性作為孕育者備選人。」  
「已經早就準備好？可、可是如果胚胎沒有成功進行修復？那到時候孕育者不是白白找來？」  
禁盯著他看了許久，才語速放緩解釋道：「這個計劃，萬無一失，帝殿那般聰明的人，怎麼能想不到這一點。」  
「所以帝殿早就準備好了一切準備，如果胚胎無法修復成功，將會選擇將您原本雄性時的精子與備孕者重新結合，產生新的胚胎在告知您胚胎修復成功的消息。」  
「帝殿佔有慾極強，能做出此決定，是下了很大的決心。」  
喬伊斯驀然怔了怔，表情裡帶著一縷不安。  
澤萊修從來沒有和他提及過此事。  
那般暴戾喜怒無常的人，佔有慾極強，過去見到他和別的雌性或雄性多加接觸，就要暴跳如雷。  
現在卻會為了他，選擇讓他和陌生的雌性結合，孕育出孩子——令他驚詫過後，在心底蔓延更多是莫名的酸楚。  
「如果，我是說如果……」喬伊斯惴惴不安，輕聲問道：「我現在這副身體的卵子，可以和澤萊修的人工受孕移植到代孕者體內嗎？」  
「不行。」禁斬釘截鐵說完，頓了頓。「您這副身體，您也知道，是從雄性更改為雌性，卵子本身就極為薄弱在加上過渡服用抑制劑，流產過後是無法繼續在提取到卵子。」  
「如果胚胎修復失敗，只有另一個選擇。」他的疑問更像是認定事實的總結。  
「沒錯，您後悔了嗎？」  
「後悔？」  
「當初帝殿不顧你的意願，將您囚禁，還非法的禁錮起來，您甚至明明沒有過錯，還要被先帝責罰致死。死後也不得安寧，被帝殿強制更改性別，重塑身體更改記憶。」  
「……」  
「您已經恢復記憶了。」  
喬伊斯凝視著禁，面無表情，點著頭。「我恢復記憶了，過去的一切都想起來了，見到澤萊修被先帝吊在地牢裡欺負，還有痛不欲生的責罰。不過你有一點說錯了，我並非是沒有任何過錯。」  
「嗯？」禁無法做出表情，帶語調還是訝異。  
「我是喜歡著澤萊修，可彆扭的總是不肯承認，這是我的錯。」喬伊斯帶著悵然，撫摸著游動的胚胎。  
禁點著頭，話題一轉，「我帶你去見代孕者。」  
喬伊斯點著頭，戀戀不捨的望著胚胎一會，才狠心站起來，隨著禁走出去。  
他現在沒有佩戴通訊器，其他識別身份的工具也沒有戴在身上，而在這裡經過每處都要通過權限認證。於是和禁的每一步都靠的極近，他學校裡留下來的習慣，促使著他用餘光觀察著帝國最強機甲的人類形態。  
呼吸標準，唇色標準，怎麼看起來都像是面癱人類。  
禁暢通無阻的來到代孕者附屬樓，轉過身正要介紹這裡，陡然一驚愣住，見到喬伊斯正圖謀不軌，用著恨不得將他拆卸的目光瞪著他，宛如豺狼正謀算著卑劣意圖。  
禁即使身為機甲，也產生警惕念頭，「我臉上沾了什麼東西？」  
「沒、沒什麼。」糟糕，一時間忘記隱蔽視線，看得太過於入迷。「這裡就是代孕者居住的地方？看起來很寬敞。」  
他掃視著簡潔式風格，長廊裡紅外線監控器陰森森的倒映著狹長陰影，金屬的牆壁泛著金色光芒。這裡並沒有柔軟地毯，而他鞋尖輕輕踩踏在地面，則會發出極為清晰腳步聲。  
「沒錯，這裡就是他們居住的地方，這位是最為優秀的代孕者，也是我們最為優先考慮的人。」禁輕叩門三下。  
門敞開，一位嬌小的雌性，正穿著單薄睡意迷糊揉著眼睛，見到禁身上的制服，這才表情轉為凝重。  
喬伊斯用著溫和笑容，面對面前侷促不安的雌性。  
「是、是不是……」小雌性見到禁，很快嚎啕大哭。「嗚、嗚……嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚……」  
喬伊斯有點心灰意冷。  
小雌性見到禁的制服這般難過，他也能明白小雌性為什麼害怕了。大概是以為自己要作為代孕者，植入胚胎才這般恐懼吧。  
他沒想嚇到小雌性，他雖然想要孩子，但也不想要威脅著代孕者。  
「抱歉，我不知道你不願意，這樣吧，我會選擇其他代孕者，保證不為難你。」他曾經作為雄性，見到嬌小淚眼婆娑的雌性，油然而生一種保護之情。  
他本以為小雌性聽到此番話，會欣喜的感激自己，哪知道小雌性哭的更加厲害。  
「怎、怎麼回事？」他求助一旁的禁。  
禁站在雌性面前，粗魯的拎起雌性，冷聲逼問道：「我這就送你離開這裡。」  
「不要！」小雌性劇烈掙扎，抱著喬伊斯哀求道：「求求您不要送我離開這裡，我不想離開這裡，我好不容易歷盡千辛萬苦選上代孕者，不能就這樣白白放棄。」  
喬伊斯為難，愈發搞不懂小雌性的心思。  
既然想要做代孕者，剛才為什麼還要哭的淒慘，放佛他是個十惡不赦的壞蛋，強搶民女。  
「我剛才哭泣，是因為太高興了，我終於能等到植入胚胎的機會了！」小雌性抿去淚水，「上次我我詢問著管理者，什麼時候我才能植入胚胎，管理者說再次見到穿著這樣制服的人出現，就是我可以植入胚胎的時刻，所以我一見到制服就喜極而泣。」  
禁拍了拍他的肩膀。「明日進行植入胚胎手術，記住今晚只許食用送來的食物與藥劑，不能服用其他東西。」  
小雌性雀躍歡呼，「好！我一定會記住的！保證不亂吃東西。」  
  
第84章 第八十四章 表白  
  
喬伊斯看著小雌性誘人的模樣，蔚藍的瞳仁佔據大半部分面積，仿若清澈純淨的天空，睫毛正輕輕顫抖掛著水珠，忽閃忽閃正眨著眼睛單純望著自己。看不見毛孔的白皙皮膚，讓人情不自禁想要捏著一把，軟糯乖巧的模樣更讓人不禁產生保護欲。  
他看到小雌性雀躍，沒有忍住伸手撫摸著他的耳朵——見到對方疑惑的目光，他臉上浮現緋紅，訕訕的把手收回去。  
「我覺得你一定可以勝任代孕者，我相信你，那麼明天一早見面。」  
他看著禁驚悚的目光，朝後默默退了幾步，想要開口解釋自己並非是沉溺美色的上將，而是見到可愛的小雌性從心底湧出本能。他雖然現在身體是雌性，可他過去畢竟是個雄性。  
某種程度來說，他也算是人生贏家，把各式各樣的性別都體驗過了。  
他正要開口解釋，肩膀一沉，耳邊傳來暖暖的熱氣。  
「尊師，我就離開這麼一會，你就沾花惹草。」  
他聽到這低沉的嗓音，脊背發寒。  
「不是的，你誤會了，我只是聽到禁所說的胚胎，所以想來感謝著代孕者。」他正直的背脊挺直，認真的解釋道。  
澤萊修嗤笑道：「感謝到需要上手撫摸？如果尊師口中的感謝是這樣表現，那我今晚可要好好『感謝』尊師一番，省的尊師還有著精力過來『感謝』不相干的人。」  
「你這個人怎麼滿腦袋下流想法。」喬伊斯知道自己在和澤萊修爭辯下去，吃虧的還是自己，連忙轉移話題道：「你不是在開會嗎？怎麼這麼快就回來了。」  
澤萊修凝視著禁，招了招手，將手中的東西丟過去，粗魯的拉扯著喬伊斯的胳膊，將他從這充溢著雌性發情氣味的屋子裡拎出去。  
「開會途中，兩方意見不合，已經打起來了，我看了好久熱鬧，覺得沒什麼興趣，就宣佈會議結束。」  
喬伊斯不敢置信的瞪著澤萊修。  
正要訓斥著自己的學生，怎麼能這般不務正業。  
可他唇微啟，整個人重心不穩，雙腳離地，被澤萊修輕鬆的攔腰抱起。狼狽發出一連串驚懼顫音，他虛弱被澤萊修抗在身上，柔軟的腹部抵著他肩膀骨頭，不舒服極了，他掙扎著扭動著，臀部卻傳來清脆的聲響。  
「你、你打我！」喬伊斯瞪著澤萊修，從牙縫裡擠出來話語，整張臉因羞恥懲罰氣的充血爆紅。  
「喔？尊師覺得自己沒有做錯任何事情？」澤萊修眸中愈發凜冽，唇角微微下沉。  
「我、我……」他噎住，乖乖地服軟。「這也不能怪我，這都是骨子裡留著的本能，你知道我們雄性都是喜歡看著雌性，你說我現在這副身體，就算是心有餘也力不足啊，就是滿足下虛榮感而已。」  
澤萊修深呼吸，壓制著怒意，面上掛著陰森笑容。「虛榮感？」  
「見到小雌性就情不自禁湧上的本能，就像是肚子餓了想吃飯一樣，是控制不了的。」喬伊斯抿著唇，低垂著眼瞼，因為被抗在身上他看不到澤萊修的表情，也渾然不知正在接近的危險。  
「看來，尊師還是覺得自己沒有過錯。」澤萊修指尖輕觸著飄浮在半空中透明窗口，按出的藍色光點，規律繞著金屬門閃動幾圈。  
輕微響動過後，指紋認證識別音「滴」了一聲響。  
門緩緩開啟。  
喬伊斯被丟到巨大床上，整個人天旋地轉，狼狽的衣領敞開，暴露出白皙的肌膚。脆弱的脖頸間滾動著精緻喉結，正在不自覺地吞嚥著咬到舌尖分泌出的津液。  
他經歷過這麼多次危機，早已經明白接下來要進行的事情。  
他怯怯的窺視著澤萊修臉色陰霾仿若即將暴風雨來臨，忍不住輕咳幾聲，哀求道：「澤萊修，我還病著呢，好不容易恢復著人型，你就知道欺負我對不對？」  
「……」  
「你當初對我做出來那麼多錯事，我有怪過你嗎？我現在見到雌性心有餘而力不足，究竟是誰害的？我明明是雄性，還要被當做雌性反覆折騰著，你有沒想過我和你是一樣，如果你被我這樣折騰著，你會開心嗎？」他憤恨的瞪著他。  
「尊師。」澤萊修語氣軟下來，坐在床邊。  
「你現在見到我和人接觸就不高興了，那以後時間久了，我是不是連人都不能見了。澤萊修，這麼久了，你真的把我當做伴侶，還是當做著屬於你私有的玩具！」喬伊斯越說越是情緒激動。  
「如果這麼多年，你還是這樣的長進，我真的失望當初和你在一起，更後悔當初為何不去找先帝，哀求他將我解聘。」  
「尊師你都想起來了？」澤萊修氣焰消失，小心翼翼的詢問道。  
喬伊斯冷哼幾聲，「我早就想起來了。」  
他看著打蔫的澤萊修，他能想像出若是獸型，澤萊修此刻早已經像是只大型忠犬，乖乖的甩著尾巴討好著自己。他過去可是做著尊師，更是明白打了幾巴掌之後，就要採用柔情政策。  
他語氣也轉為溫和，輕輕的撫摸著澤萊修耳側。「我以前不想提起來此事，只是覺得如今我們關係極為親暱，提起來過去不好的事情，既然傷了感情又沒有什麼用處。可是今日的話，是我一直想告訴你的事情，我喜歡你，可我不想像寵物一樣跟在你身邊。」  
澤萊修□了他一眼，那目光冰冷又逐漸轉暖。「尊師剛才說什麼？」  
喬伊斯唇角漾著溫柔笑意，一字一頓的清晰重複道：「我喜歡你。」  
「我也喜歡你，好愛你。」澤萊修將他狠狠擁入懷中，喃喃道：「因為太過於喜歡，總是有著患得患失，所以才情不自禁的想要更加擁有，害怕闖入的光芒奪去你注意力，畢竟你當初是那麼優秀，我好害怕一轉身你又變成不會言語，身體冰冷，永遠沉睡的模樣。」  
喬伊斯第一次聽到澤萊修心中的不安，他手掌輕輕拍著澤萊修的背脊。  
背對著他的面孔，可是不住的心虛，掌心也是濕漉漉的潮濕。他現在拍著的人，可是能將他折騰一整夜的帝王，可不是什麼小綿羊。  
還好他胡亂說的話語管用，終於把這個不聽話的學生，徹徹底底轄制捏住他的七寸。  
「我會永遠的陪伴在你身邊，不離不棄，現在我們連孩子都有了，你又有什麼可擔心？」喬伊斯語氣柔軟，帶著安撫的誘哄。  
澤萊修銀色髮絲垂在胸前，凌亂蓬鬆的髮梢與喬伊斯髮絲纏在一塊，他不滿的嘟囔著。「還不是尊師太過於優秀，不是有著神父，就是有著虎視眈眈的朋友，現在又喜歡看著小雌性，我怎麼能放心得下。」  
喬伊斯緩緩的坐起身來，捧著澤萊修的臉頰，深情的望著那雙眼瞳，極為認真的說道。  
「他們都沒有你好看，你從小到現在都這般耀眼，我的眼裡只有你。」  
「原來如此，我終於知道尊師內心想法，我明白我以後該怎麼做了。」  
澤萊修舌尖探出，輕輕舔舐著喬伊斯的唇角，慢條斯理的輕輕按住他雙腕，在他迷惘的眼睛裡。一點點解開他衣領紐扣，指腹撫摸著那一寸一寸細膩肌膚，因肌膚相貼無數次，早已經深知能令他感受到愉悅之處。  
喬伊斯正沉浸在自己高超的表達技術中，洋洋得意，感受著帶著薄繭的手掌，正摩挲著腰腹間他最為酥麻的位置，他驟然回過神，後知後覺的發覺。自己不知何時，怎麼整陷入危險的境地之中，他警惕的瞪著澤萊修意猶未盡的眸，似乎正在享受著品嚐著饕餮盛宴。  
他費盡心思，到頭來還是難逃這餐香腸套餐。  
澤萊修壓制住他宛如活魚上鉤是彈跳，好整以暇的坐在他腰間，肆意上下其手。  
「澤萊修！你這大逆不道的舉動，對你的尊師狎暱放肆！就是你大徹大悟，想明白的結果？」喬伊斯瑟縮著，義正言辭的斥責，因眼淚汪汪的模樣大打折扣。  
「我正在用著實際行動，表達著自己的欣喜若狂。」澤萊修輕笑著，撫摸著他的臉頰。「我以後會努力餵飽尊師，尊師自然是沒有力氣去外邊沾花惹草，而我這麼好看，尊師肯定是不會和我生氣，對不對？」  
喬伊斯聽著輕柔悅耳的話語，不禁乖巧的點著頭。  
幾秒過後，他瞇著眼睛，努力思索著。  
恩？  
不、不對……  
他心中滿是懊悔，都怪他當初教的不好，害的澤萊修理解邏輯差成這番。他苦口婆心說了半天，就換來這個狗屁不通的念頭。  
「唔、唔……才、才不對……輕、輕點……」  
他想要出聲辯駁，可漾起的淡淡愉悅感，令他只能瞇著眼睛，享受著那歡愉。大腦漸漸的混沌，扭動的身體漸漸變為主動靠近——按在雙腕間的桎梏不知何時消失，他正思緒模糊，雙手不受控制的勾著澤萊修脖子。  
發出陣陣嗚咽。  
看來他想要和澤萊修溫水相處，還得經過長時間的磨合，也不知道他真的能等到那一天嗎？  
  
第85章 第八十五章 好癢  
  
喬伊斯感受著那激烈的壓制令他喘不過氣來，只能面色潮紅，嗚咽殘喘，感受著那股陌生的感受。思緒漸漸飄遠一片泥濘，沉墜在澤萊修熟練的刺激之中。他整個身體猶如一汪清泉，在暖洋洋陽光下，泛著暖意，泛著濕潤紅潮，軟綿綿沒有任何力氣。  
雙手情不自禁的環抱著那人，感受著噬吻之中，夾雜著的歡愉。  
吊燈下，窗簾映著狹長的陰影，屋內的春光旖旎，正與窗外形影單只的路燈形成對比。  
一夜繾綣，溫柔低吟。  
他迷迷糊糊睜開眼睛，胡亂的翻身，指腹卻傳來床單布料的觸感，空缺的位置令他不由得反射性瞪大雙眸。恍惚的坐起身來，看著鏡子裡暴露出肌膚，本能的攥著被子朝上面遮擋著身體。但這一拉，反倒是讓被子抬高不少，暴露出筆直修長的雙腿。  
他迷迷糊糊的皺緊眉頭。  
床單上沒有澤萊修的溫度，看來早已離去多時。明明澤萊修不算是年輕人，怎麼給他折騰到這種地步，還可以輕輕鬆鬆的出去辦事。  
「什麼時候了？」他揉著眼睛，困難的伸著懶腰。  
躺在枕頭旁邊的勳章，從枕頭下方困難鑽出來，帶著凌亂喘息說道：「已經中午了，你睡了好久，胚胎都植入成功了。」  
喬伊斯眨了眨眼睛，呆呆的沉默一會，表情陡然一變，眼睛裡浮現欣喜之色。  
「真的嗎？已經植入成功了？那、那是不是……」  
「嗯，已經成功了！你要去看那代孕者嗎？聽說代孕者是罕見符合體質，如果處理得當，新技術的話，可以不用等待十個月，孩子就可以出生喔。」南聲音也是極為雀躍。  
喬伊斯胡亂的穿上衣裳，套著整齊的制服，揉著鼻根處，一張正直的臉滿是激動之情。胡亂的抓起來南，用著南身上的按鈕，作為通行證識別標記，前往到代孕者的大樓。  
他去往那裡的時候，簡簡單單的屋子擺設，光線清晰。陽光下的病床上小雌性正闔著眼睛，臉色蒼白，身形消瘦，腹部倒是平坦如初。  
他喘著粗氣，躡手躡腳坐在小雌性身邊，擦拭著額頭上密密麻麻的汗珠，盯著小雌性手腕連接的金屬電線，另一端隱去連接的類似透視器的機器。通過屏幕，能看到胚胎正在跳動的影像，一塊模糊不清的影子，正安然的在小雌性的腹中。  
他對著小雌性滿是感激之情，語氣自然也是溫柔到低吟，眸中充溢著溫潤。  
他靜靜的坐在這裡，感受著空氣中瀰漫的淡淡消毒水氣味，單手托腮，凝視著小雌性的面容。  
如果當初沒有遇到澤萊修，他如今就應該坐在這裡，靜靜照顧著自己的伴侶。  
他昨晚上做了個夢，夢中自己已經有著美滿令人羨慕的伴侶，孩子也是懂事到讓他感受到心疼。事業有成，中央區購買著別墅，可是他總是隱隱約約覺得，自己生活並非如此。  
可怎麼想也無法想像到，自己究竟想要的是什麼，他努力地尋找，甚至淪落到鑽著牛角尖無法自拔。拚命的尋找，拚命的尋找，後來的他常常去往醫院資料。  
偶然的一次，他遇到了正從中央區出現的帝王。  
他看著那人熟悉的目光，視野逐漸模糊，淚水不受控制的從眼角滴落。  
他終於知道自己內心無法填補的空缺，缺少的究竟是什麼了，他也知道，在自己心裡，隱隱約約的喜歡著究竟是誰。雖然一直以來都是別彆扭扭，可是他並沒有真正怨恨過澤萊修。  
經歷過上次危險的事情，他已經想清楚了，即使壽命有著上千年，但在漫長的歲月之中，不過是轉瞬即逝，其中意外事故比比皆是。他為什麼接下來的歲月裡，不是享受著和澤萊修在一起的時光，他們折騰了這麼久，已經沒有必要再繼續互相折磨。  
「唔——」  
細微的聲響讓喬伊斯回過神來，他緊張的看著小雌性手指動了動，睫毛輕顫，睜開清澈的眼睛。  
他輕咳兩聲，連忙站起來，幫著小雌性調整著枕頭。  
因為他也遭遇過懷孕時的不舒服，所以更加清楚孕期時需要注意的方面，也對著小雌性有著一股同病相憐的戰友情。  
「想要吃點什麼？我去煮。」  
「嗯？」小雌性還未恢復清醒，屋子裡並非極為溫暖，小雌性見到旁邊有著溫暖的人，自然而然的依偎到喬伊斯的懷裡。  
喬伊斯頓時愣住，心跳加速，感受到小雌性身上淡淡香氣，不禁心慌意亂的想要推開。可又瞄到小雌性手腕上的金屬電線，他推的動作頓時輕柔許多，看著小雌性更加鑽進到他的懷裡。  
他不禁輕咳兩聲。  
「那個……你鬆開一點……」  
「啊？」  
「你捏著太用力，我有點腰酸。」喬伊斯不禁摧殘過度的出聲求饒。  
小雌性見到扯開的領口，暴露出斑駁青紫噬吻痕跡，不禁臉頰泛著潮紅，怯怯的收回手。「恩……抱、抱歉，我不是故意的，你沒事吧。」  
「沒事，你呢？」喬伊斯為小雌性披上衣裳，為他捂著冰冷的手指。  
「我？」小雌性歪著腦袋。  
喬伊斯看著小雌性極為親近的模樣，不禁覺得是腹中孩子讓他們有著親暱感，唇角掛著溫暖的笑意。  
「有沒有腰酸，還有哪裡不舒服，這裡是不是太冷清了，要不要跟我住在一塊，這樣晚上我好方便照顧你。」  
小雌性羞怯的眨著眼睛，開心雀躍的說道：「這、這裡還好啦，每天有著人專門送過來食物，比起來過去的時候填不飽肚子，現在能吃飽東西還有許多我沒吃過的東西。家裡的債務不僅僅還給了債主，還能有著錢做著小生意，我很滿足目前的生活。」  
「可是這裡人少，如果你晚上有著發熱情況，或者是有著別的不方便，很危險，如果和我在一起，我晚上就照顧你。你想要吃著什麼，我都可以做給你吃，而且我們都是雌性，如果身體哪裡不舒服，或者有著其他事情，我幫著你都很方便呀。」喬伊斯說起來自己的性別，帶著一種淡淡心虛。  
小雌性頓時猶豫起來，沉默一會，還是堅定地搖著頭拒絕了。  
「不用啦，我在這裡住得很好，如果換地方一時間還不能習慣，不過我閒著也是無趣，你要是能每天來看看我就好啦。」  
喬伊斯用力點著頭。「好，我每天醒過來，沒有事情就過來看望你。」  
「上將先生給我一種哥哥的感覺，我哥哥也是經常這樣撫摸著我腦袋，常常對我語氣凶狠，可是對我是極為寵溺。」  
喬伊斯回想起來過去的家人，也有著那種感覺，他能理解小雌性想家人。他恢復記憶之後，偶爾也會回想起來，可是他已經沒有機會再見到了。  
「能跟我說一說你家中的事情嗎？」  
小雌性點著頭，「我家裡有著兩個哥哥，我是最小的，父親常常喜歡賭錢，小時候常常有著人過來砸牆討債，家中四面漏風。我哥哥每次都會被債主揍著滿臉淤青，又要警惕有人侵犯我，隨時小心翼翼的保護我，而我的大哥在外邊努力賺錢，為我們賺取食物，每當生活微微有點起色的時候，父親又偷錢去賭博。」  
「這次能來到這裡代孕，其實我是很開心的，我不想讓我兩個哥哥在繼續吃苦受累。」  
喬伊斯憐惜的撫摸著小雌性的腦袋，看著他落寞的表情，不禁用力的擁抱著他一下。  
「謝謝你，願意幫我。」  
小雌性愣住，莞爾一笑。「什麼嘛，我才要感謝您呢，已經好久沒有人對我這樣好了。不過上將先生別因為我而煩憂喔，本來上將先生就是個溫柔的人，現在臉上繃緊了線條，可是嚴肅到令人畏懼呢。」  
喬伊斯聽完這話，表情漸漸轉為溫和，指腹輕輕撫摸著小雌性的額頭，見到他瞇著眼睛回憶著過去，自己也若有所思。坐著一會，他扶著小雌性躺下來，還用著熱毛巾擦拭著小雌性的脖子，還有手腕處連接電線的位置。  
「嘻嘻……好、好癢……癢……」  
小雌性掙扎亂滾動著。  
澤萊修走進來，映入眼簾的則是喬伊斯微仰著頭，神色靜寧而安詳，一旁依偎著用著崇拜眼神望著他的小雌性。倆人不時因為什麼有趣的事情，坐在一起，勾肩搭背，嬉耍微笑著。  
尊師，似乎從來沒有在他的面前，這樣笑的開心過。也從來沒有與他坐在一起，用著淡淡寵溺目光注視著他，永遠都是用著不服輸倔強的目光，對他作為抵抗的利器。  
澤萊修髮絲朝後整齊束起，面上滿是寒霜，詭異的微笑，沒有半分溫暖反倒是讓人不寒而慄。  
「喔？說著什麼好笑的事情，值得讓你們兩個人依偎在一塊，來和我說一說罷。」  
喬伊斯連忙把小雌性護在身後，殊不知自己這樣下意識的動作，反倒更加讓澤萊修火冒三丈。  
  
第86章 正文結局  
  
後面的結果可想而知，澤萊修輕而易舉把尊師拎回去，笑瞇瞇的將不聽話的尊師，用大香腸修理的哭爹喊娘。  
喬伊斯自從知道澤萊修不喜歡他和小雌性見面，採用了各式各樣的反偵察，每天偷偷摸摸的跑到小雌性屋子裡，和小雌性聊天還餵食他煮著各式各樣的東西。  
他看著小雌性如果不是礙於澤萊修，恨不得甚至晚上都住在這裡，感受著小雌性腹部一天天隆起的變化。  
長期餵食這小雌性，甚至被小雌性訓斥都沒有怨言，這樣的待遇，讓偶然闖入的澤萊修看紅了眼睛。於是這回他將喬伊斯抓回去的時候，狠狠用著大香腸餵飽尊師。  
折騰著剛剛被罵的狗血淋頭，現在被折騰腰酸腿軟的尊師大人，一臉迷惘，不知道自己究竟是做錯了什麼事情，為何澤萊修突然闖進來就給他抗在肩膀上摔到床上。  
還上來就撕扯著他的衣裳，又激烈的進行餵食……不顧他意願的餵食，讓他吃的過於饜足，雙股間還隱隱作痛。  
歡愉過後，躺在皺巴巴沾滿激烈痕跡的床單上，澤萊修於是又抱著尊師，情緒低落喃喃道。  
「我還沒有吃過，尊師做的東西呢。」  
喬伊斯靦腆的笑了笑。  
「嗯？你想要吃嗎？我之前做的時候，想到給你一份了，可是……」害怕你是帝王，什麼都吃過，看不上我做的東西。  
「真的嗎？」澤萊修懷疑的豎起耳朵，瞇著眼睛望著他。  
喬伊斯撫摸著澤萊修露出來的狼耳朵，親暱的說道：「當然是真的啦，我知道我這段時間，沒有能陪伴著你，讓你感覺到空虛寂寞了，是我不好。」  
「……」  
「我去看望小雌性，是因為他腹中懷著是我們的孩子。」  
這個『我們』似乎取悅了澤萊修——  
澤萊修帶著些許抱怨，嘟囔著：「可是看的速度也太頻繁了。」  
「他腹中的孩子，快要出生了，我不能讓他自己一個人，因為我身處孕期的時候最害怕的就是寂寞，情緒還轉變極快。」喬伊斯緩緩坐起身來，露出胸前斑駁的噬吻痕跡。  
澤萊修耳朵抖了抖，眸中慾望加深。  
「禁說我們的孩子，很快就能出生了，這幾天我們要主意小雌性的情況，還得主意他的飲食，還得小心之前有沒有抽搐痙攣的跡象……」  
「尊師。」澤萊修輕聲打斷他。  
「嗯？」  
「你……」澤萊修欲言又止。  
喬伊斯疑惑的看著他，輕聲催促道：「什麼？」  
「你有沒有喜歡上我，哪怕是一點點？」澤萊修說完又頓時懊惱的皺著眉頭，霸道的抱著他。「反正就算是你沒有喜歡上我，你也得陪在我身邊，我不允許任何人奪走你。」  
喬伊斯笑了笑，「我都和你有著孩子了，你怎麼還在想著這件事情，從始至今我從來沒有真心的恨過你……」  
總之這樣說，能哄好這個不聽話的學生吧。  
他這身老骨頭，真是經不起折騰了，順著這人繼續往下說，起碼不會不由分說上來就餵他吃的飽飽。  
「孩子出生了——」  
南經過這些日子，喬伊斯的求情，又恢復了原本的人類形態，可以隨意走動。現在聽到消息過後，想要立即和喬伊斯分享著消息，哪知道一推開，就看到帝王正一臉陰霾眉宇間帶著濃重戾氣。  
嚇得他立馬停口，緊緊的閉著唇。  
喬伊斯驚得坐起身來，差點閃到腰，催促著澤萊修。在澤萊修幫助下，穿上整齊的衣裳，難掩臉頰的紅潤，可雙腿軟綿綿的虛弱感。  
澤萊修深呼吸，聽到孩子出生這個消息他也是喜悅的，這樣子一來，他的尊師終於沒有理由整日去找那個小雌性了。  
所以當兩個人抱著不同的想法見到保溫箱裡的雙生子時候，臉上都掛著喜悅笑容。  
喬伊斯隔著保溫箱裡，描繪著孩子的輪廓，能感覺到骨肉相連的親近，然後抬起頭來，朝著澤萊修說出第一句話。  
「小雌性現在身體還好嗎？我得去看看他……」  
澤萊修忍耐著扭曲表情下的怒意，僵硬擠出來笑容，「尊師，你還是坐在這裡休息一會吧，他沒有事情，已經決定要從這裡離開重新開始生活了。尊師冒冒失失過去，只會打擾到他。」  
「哦。」喬伊斯悶悶不樂。  
「你看這孩子眼睛多像你？」  
澤萊修的轉移話題，果然有用，喬伊斯注意力被集中於孩子的身上。  
他看著孩子恬靜笑容，闔著眼睛，另個孩子正在用著烏黑眼睛，滴溜溜盯著自己，皮膚吹彈可破。真是無比可愛，如果不是剛出生的孩子必須要在保溫箱裡觀察幾天，他早就迫不及待的抱著孩子。  
儘管無法觸碰，他也能想像的出來，孩子身子是多麼的柔軟，多麼的溫熱。  
他一路上推著保溫箱和澤萊修回到房間，自從見到孩子，渾身的酸疼也煙消雲散。他只顧著看著孩子，不時隔著透明保溫膜撫摸著孩子，看著孩子紅潤小嘴一開一合。  
「好可愛。」  
澤萊修懶洋洋看了一眼，敷衍的點著頭。  
「還會眨著眼睛，你看他好像是認出來我了，正一點點的挪動著小胳膊……咦？你看他的尾巴露出來了，不知道他的獸型究竟會是什麼模樣呢，現在還沒有長大，尾巴還沒有收回去呢。」  
「……」不會眨眼的是白癡。  
「你快把櫃子裡準備好的營養液取出來，裡邊是他們調製的營養品，孩子應該是餓了，放到裡邊的吸吮器裡邊，他們自己就會喝了，是不是很厲害。」喬伊斯看著孩子，不管是他們做出來任何表現，都會大呼小叫的表現出極大的自豪感。  
澤萊修深呼吸，慢慢吞吞的從櫃子裡取出來營養液。  
他怎麼覺得，跑掉一個小雌性，現在又來了倆更大和他爭寵的人，他發覺尊師此刻的注意力全部都不再自己的身上。  
果然自己的生活，還得繼續的熬著，雖然兩個人彼此間的心意確定，但這兩個折騰人的孩子徹徹底底長大，還需要一段時間。  
好在，他還有著時間，耐心等待著小崽子們一點點長大。  
同時享受著，這種等待的滋味。  
——全文完——  
作者有話要說： 完結啦，番外會慢慢的來寫，基本上番外之中，小包子都長大了～


End file.
